Home Is Where The Heart Is
by LionHeartMisfit
Summary: After a decade, Aurora Janowitz finally comes home to Charming after hearing one of her old childhood friends lost his wife. Will she let the life she left behind pull her back in or will a potential love connection to a member chase her away for good?
1. Home Sweet Home

_Hello all! This is my first SOA fic and it's a Juice/OC story. Please review and let me know what you think so I know if I should continue or scrap it. Also I'm not perfect so if I get some facts and such wrong please let me know and I'll try and correct or explain why I made it that way in the story. Thanks for reading. :)_

* * *

><p>[<strong>Rory's POV<strong>]

I ran my fingers over the cold surfaces of the name plate that was fresh in the ground with the familiar name on it. Donna Winston- wife to one of my oldest childhood friends laid buried six feet under the ground in my hometown of Charming. I swore I would never come back here after my mother was killed but I couldn't help but remember the long letters Opie and I had exchanged when I missed his wedding. He was one of my best friends, more like a brother and I had let him down once before I wasn't going to make it twice in a lifetime.

The air was thick just like I remembered in a California summer. I had gotten so used to the East coast in the last four years that being back here felt so strange to my body. The wind whipped through my long, dark hair before I pulled it up and secured it tightly.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you Donna but you should know that Opie loved you more than any woman he's ever known. You brought light and joy into his world of darkness and I'm sorry that the darkness consumed you. Rest peacefully." I said aloud before kissing my hand and resting it on the stone.

"It's a shame what that life does to innocents." I turned towards a man in a gray business suit who was staring at the headstone.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously not sure where this random man had come from.

"Ethan Zobelle. I just opened up a shop in Charming with my daughter and wanted to come by and pay my respects to the poor woman gunned down because of Samcro." The man extended his hand.

"Aurora Janowitz and I'm just visiting." I said simply as he shook my hand.

"Well Aurora Janowitz it was nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other in the future." He said matter of factly before releasing my hand and walking away. Something about the man intrigued me but I didn't really care to think too much into it. I crouched back down and brushed more leaves off of Donna's grave when another voice startled me.

"Friend of yours?" I knew the voice even after all these years. There was no mystery to the owner as I stood up hoping he'd recognize me.

"Friend of the family." Before me stood Piney Winston, Opie's father and one of the Redwood Originals. He had an oxygen tube in his nose and a bouquet of blue carnations in his right hand. He took a moment before stepping closer.

"Rory? Is that you?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled.

"I thought maybe you'd forgotten all about me." I shoved my hands in my pockets as he walked closer.

"Are you kidding? Come here sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around me and knocked the air out of my lungs. He smelled of whiskey and sweat but the musky cologne he wore was fading like it always had when he rode. I hugged him back and laughed as he patted my back.

"I can't believe you're back. It's been far too long." He gripped my cheeks and I smiled.

"I'm not staying long. I just wanted to be here for Opie. I felt I owed him that much." I said sadly seeing the visible frown appear.

"Well he'll be glad to see you. They all will be but he could really use someone right now." Piney said setting the flowers down on Donna's grave.

"I need to go unpack at the hotel before I go anywhere else but-" Piney's eyes cut to me and cut me off.

"Nonsense. You can stay at the clubhouse or at Opie's. We won't have you sleeping in any hotel, sweetheart." Piney said sternly.

"My bags are there though." I added before Piney touched my arm.

"We'll have the prospect get them. Now get in the truck and I'll catch you up on everything that's going on." Piney had this look in his eyes that always convinced me to do what he asked when I was kid. It was the same look he gave me when they found my mom slaughtered in our home when I was younger and he didn't want me to see. I shook myself from the memory before nodding. I got into the truck and headed further into Charming towards the one place I spent most of my childhood. Teller-Morrow Automotive.

[**Juice's POV**]

I had just moved one of the cars we had just repo'd from the lot when I noticed Gemma handing the prospect a handful more of pink slips making me roll my eyes. This job never quite seemed finished. I walked over to Chibs who was drinking a beer on one of the picnic tables and laughing at me as I approached.

"Long day, eh Juice?" He mocked as I gave him the finger.

"Yeah blow me. Feel free to help at any time." I said with angst.

"Nah. I'd rather watch you do all the bitch work. Besides, I'm heading out with Jax and Tig to handle this Mayan shit. Stay sharp boys." Chibs grinned as he and the others mounted their bikes along with Opie and headed out of the front gate. I shook my head and re-entered the shop taking the slips from Halfsack.

"Do we have to get all these done today? I mean, Bobby's party is tonight." He moped and I just gave him a look that told him to shut the fuck up.

"Piney's back with the van." He spoke up and I glanced back at him not really caring.

"Damn who the hell is THAT?" He asked in awe.

"That is one fine piece of ass." Halfsack's words turned me around to see what the big deal was as Piney approached with a girl I'd never seen before. She had long legs covered by dark skin tight jeans and combat boots that matched her black tank top. It was her bright eyes that took my breath away as she pushed her sunglasses up into her dark hair.

"Prospect, need you to take Rory to her hotel to pick up her thing. Juice you think you can clear out my room in the clubhouse? Shouldn't be too bad but clean it up nice." Piney sauntered over to the two.

"Who's the hottie?" Halfsack asked earning a quick smack upside the head from Piney.

"Watch your mouth boy. Have a little respect." Piney wasn't playing around as the girl walked closer to us.

"Come on Piney, the prospect can clean out that junk shack. I've got runs to make." I said trying not to complain but I felt like he was having me do bitch work.

"Piney it's really not that big of deal. The hotel is fine." The girl spoke up making me feel a bit guilty.

"Aurora we aren't having the princess of Samcro in a hotel. Now Juice you can either clean up the room or give up your own. Your choice." Piney didn't give me any options as I glanced at the girl trying to figure out why she was so important. I shook my head at him and he patted my shoulder.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll show you where that bathroom is." She followed Piney past me and faint hint of lavender and honey invaded me catching me off guard. She smelled a lot different than the girls around her who usually were wearing much less and practically throwing themselves at anyone with a cut. Though something Piney had said caught my attention and I ran into the clubhouse to retrieve my laptop. He had referred to her as the "Princess of Samcro" which had me wondering who this Aurora girl actually was and what made her Samcro royalty. I didn't have much to go off of other then she was a obviously a daughter of a member. I started doing my research on the member information and saw the list of family members each patched member had and it was a short list. I clicked my tongue against my teeth coming to a lot of dead ends before a voice made me jump.

"You won't find me on there. I may have grown up here but I've spent a lot of time out of country and on the other side of the coast to be away from the life." I spun around to see the girl standing in the doorway crossing her arms over her chest.

"You must be Juice. I've heard a lot about you but Piney never mentioned that you were so nosey." She said snidely and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know why I'm supposed to be giving a sweetbutt special treatment." The words came out before I had a chance to process but instead of smacking me she simply laughed.

"Look at that. You are smarter than you think just not quick. Let me help you out." She walked over to my laptop and leaned over me so I could take in her beauty fully as she typed something into the screen. I kept my eyes on her though. She finally stopped typing and looked at me only inches from my face.

"Perhaps you should work on your manners Juan Carlos Ortiz from Queens. It'd be a shame to let the reputation of the clubs sweetheart go to waste." She whispered before pulling away and walking out of the door. It only took me two seconds to snap out of it and race to the door to see her getting in the van with Halfsack.

"Hey! How did you know who I was?" I yelled after her and she smiled.

"I get the Samcro newsletter." She smiled before they pulled out of the garage. I was confused until I realized it was a joke but I quickly raced back into the clubhouse to check my laptop to see what she had pulled up. On the screen was a picture of the First 9 with another tab open of an arrest article from when Lenny "The Pimp" Janowitz was sentenced.

_Lenard Janowitz was found guilty of murdering three US ATF agents and was given a life sentence. His estranged wife had no comment other than that she wanted nothing more than to raise their daughter, Aurora Janowitz in peace. The infamous motorcycle gang known as the Sons of Anarchy also denies any affiliation to any criminal events taking place in Charming._

"Aurora Janowitz…Rory…Oh shit." Only I would insult the daughter of a Redwood Original. I spent the next hour researching her entire life and trying to figure out just how I was going to make it up to her before having my head ripped off by the guys.

[**Rory's POV**]

Halfsack was quite the chatty one as we headed towards my hotel though I noticed his heavy glances that lingered making me shake my head and smile knowing he was checking me out.

"So what's your story? How do you know Piney?" He asked.

"I grew up in Charming. The club raised me when my dad got locked up. Piney, John Teller, Keith McGee and Clay were like fathers to me. Then some of the others came along like Bobby Elvis and Alex Trager and took me under their wing like I was also one of their own so you could say I'm the daughter of many." I explained making him chuckle.

"Well who is your actual father?" He glanced at me.

"Lenny Janowitz but I'm sure you know him as-" He cut me off in disbelief.

"Lenny Janowitz...as in Lenny "The Pimp"? Redwood Originals third member and sex god legend of Samcro?" His mouth was agape and I laughed pushing his chin up to close his mouth.

"For a Prospect you sure know your shit. I'll have to put in a good recommendation for you." I winked at him and he giggled.

"Wow I can't believe I'm sitting in the presence of a club legacy." He tilted his head back and I shook my head.

"Just the descendant. I'm nothing special, I promise you that." I said as we pulled up to the hotel.

"That's where you're wrong. I mean you are the daughter of a first nine. The only daughter to be exact. You might as well be patched." He shoved the keys in his pocket as we ascending the steps up to my room.

"It's funny you mention that because the boys always joked with me about patching in with them but knew I couldn't because I was a girl so they said I could be the angel of anarchy. Assholes." Halfsack laughed as I put the key in the door.

"So you grew up with Jax and Opie?" He asked tilting his head from the sunlight that shined through his blond hair.

"Jax, Opie and Thomas. I was 5 when we lost Thomas but Jax and Opie tried to never let me feel that loss. Because I was the girl and the youngest, Thomas and I got along really well so everyone was heartbroken when he passed." I explained picking up one of my bags as Halfsack grabbed the other two.

"I can imagine. Heard it practically killed John." Halfsack said sullenly. I nodded.

"He took off for Belfast for most of it but a part of him died with Thomas I think." I said as we walked out.

"So what about your mom? Where is she at?" He asked with a smile but saw my face fall a bit.

"I mean...you don't have to tell me." He countered quickly taking my key and returning it to try and get out of the awkward silence I had created. When he returned I was in the van waiting for him.

"Sorry about that. It's just hard to talk about sometimes." I explained and he nodded.

"She struggled with a drug addiction. Damn near blew us up once with trying to cook up her own meth but she knew the drugs weren't allowed in Charming so that had her going on the outside skirts to get her fix. She was...she was gun down right outside of Charming when I was 16. They found her with her hands cutoff so they suspected she was just a junkie who stole from the wrong people." I took a deep breath and Halfsack just continued to stare at me.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Aurora." I snapped out of it when he used my full name.

"Please just call me Rory. I feel so old when people use my full name." I smiled and he shook his head before starting the van.

"Sure thing. You can call me Kip if Halfsack is too weird for you." He made a face and I laughed.

"Yeah Piney explained that to me. Sorry to hear about your...loss." I gestured to his crotch and he laughed.

"Thanks, lefty gets lonely but we make it work." He patted his crotch and we shared a laugh. We didn't get far from the hotel when police lights flashed behind us.

"Oh great. What do these assholes want?" Kip pulled over and watched the rear-view closely. His door was yanked open quickly and he threw his hands up as a gun was shoved in his face.

"OUT OF THE VAN!" The cop yelled before yanking him out by his cut.

"HEY! THAT REALLY ISN'T NECESSARY!" I shouted but was startled when my own door was pulled open and I was being drug out and tossed up against the hood.

"HEY!" Kip spoke up but the shoved him down next to me.

"We are taking you in for questioning." The cops declared as they reached for their cuffs.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"There was a report of shots being fired from a suspicious vehicle and we should have known it would be Samcro." One of the officers said with disgust.

"Are you kidding me? This is such bullshit." Kip said shaking his head. The cuffs were snapped over my wrists quickly.

"Wait wait please someone just grab my shit from the back. If it gets stolen I've got nothing." I pleaded hoping someone would at least grab my luggage but I didn't see anyone grab it before they threw Kip and I in the back of the squad car.

"Piney is going to be so pissed." Kip sighed.

"I feel 16 again." I said resting my head back against the seat. This was a total bullshit arrest but it wouldn't be my first. Though times have definitely changed. Charming PD was never this ruthless when it came to Samcro. The club kept them safe for the most part but it would seem as though in my absence the town I grew up in changed drastically. We pulled up to the station and they instantly separated us but a familiar face caught my eye.

"David?" I probed making him scrunch his eyebrow.

"Rory Janowitz?" His voice was much deeper then I remembered but I smiled at him.

"Deputy Sheriff, I should have known. The uniform suits you." I said brightly with my hands still cuffed behind my back. His face lightened as he approached.

"Oh my God it's been what? A decade at least?" He said with a smile but it faded when he saw she was in cuffs.

"Wait what are you being charged with?" He asked curiously.

"Apparently it's a crime to ride in a black van." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and looked over his shoulder as they moved Kip into holding.

"I see it didn't take you long to find your roots. Samcro isn't the town heroes anymore Rory. You'll be quick to find that out." He said poking his chest out. I watched his demeanor change and it was frighteningly quick.

"Well David, let me remind you that my roots may not be as clean as yours but they're mine nonetheless and whether or not you like them I'd like the respect of not being treated like a criminal until you have hard evidence stating otherwise." I stepped towards him and he kept my eye contact.

"Put her in holding. I'll check out the other leads." Hale finally walked away as I was escorted into holding where I sat and started to think this was a bad idea. I loved Opie and I loved the boys but coming home and already running into bullshit was not a good sign. It felt like hours had gone by before I heard heels clicking across the floor. I looked over and a tall blond with a smug smile on her face gawked at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked getting annoyed with her staring.

"It's an honor to meet the daughter of the scumbag who killed 3 ATF agents. That was a real win for us." I looked at her with disgust before taking a moment to calm myself.

"Yeah I can tell. He gets free meals and board while you guys just lost 3 lives at one time. I can see how that would be a big win." My comment caught her attention and I could see fire in her eyes.

"Must have been tough growing up without your criminal daddy." She paced outside of the bars and I laughed.

"I did just fine with the criminals I was left with. I see someone didn't get enough love from her daddy considering you don't even know me and you act like an insufferable bitch." She laughed before getting closer to the cell.

"Kiss your mother with that dirty mouth…oh wait." I jumped up and she stepped back.

"Now now Ms. Janowitz I suggest you check that attitude." My temper was quickly getting the best of me when I heard the door open. Around the corner walked Wayne Unser. A man who knew me far too well.

"I didn't think it was true but here you sit. I suppose you were just telling her she was being released?" Unser said eyeballing the woman as I stood glaring at her. She gave a fake smile to both Unser and I before sighing.

"Of course. It's been a real pleasure Aurora. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." She walked away as Unser looked at me.

"You've been in town a few hours and already in my cell? Same ole Rory Janowitz except no Jax and Opie to blame." He opened the cage and I smiled.

"You know me. Trouble always seems to find my name." I smiled brightly before Unser wrapped me in a hug.

"It's good to see you sweetheart. You look good." He pulled back and looked at me.

"You look like hell on ice. Are you sick?" I asked taking in his appearance. He hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"Been battling cancer for about two years now. Keeping it contained though." I patted his arm and gave a sympathetic look.

"You've always been a fighter. I'm glad I got a chance to see you before leaving." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to have seen you while you're here but let's try to stay out of lock up and away from that ATF bitch Stahl, okay?" He said her name as if she was causing more trouble with others outside of me.

"I'll do my best. Do you think I could get a ride over to the garage?" I asked politely and he gestured me to follow him.

"It would appear that Piney sent someone more capable to come get you considering Halfsack managed to get you as far as my front doors." He explained as we walked out front. I looked out and saw her taking puffs off of a cigarette. As she turned around I took in the unstoppable movement that was Gemma Teller-Morrow. The rock of the club but a mother in my heart.

"So you come to town without letting anyone know and get locked up before I can even get a hug in?" Gemma put her cigarette out and I walked down the steps.

"Ah blame it on my upbringing. Damn heathens." I winked at her and she laughed before putting her arms out.

"It's good to have you home baby." She kissed my cheek as she hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you Gem." I closed my eyes and felt like a child. Gem always gave these motherly hugs that truly made you feel protected.

"You girls better get going. Stahl is on her way to pick Bobby up now. Don't want to miss the festivities." Unser spoke up and we broke the hug.

"Well thanks for taking care of my girl, Wayne. I'm sure I'll be seeing you." Gemma smiled at Unser and I waved as we walked over to black truck.

"Oh wait, what about my clothes?" I yelled to Unser who sighed.

"They are in evidence. I'll be sure someone gets them back to you as soon as possible." Unser said making me feel even more defeated as I slid into the car.

"So you want to tell me why you haven't called in the past 4 years? We tried tracking you down a number of times and you left us out in the cold once you left Belfast." Gemma kept her eyes on the road as we drove.

"Just trying to make it on my own Gem. After leaving Belfast...everything with Jimmy...I just needed to get away from everything Samcro." I said looking over at her. She looked disappointed. I knew she loved Charming and the club more than anything but I don't think she truly has ever tried to venture outside of this life which saddened me.

"I take it you aren't staying long then?" She said with the sound of disappointment bleeding through.

"I want to be there for Opie as much as I can but I don't have long term plans of staying here. I have a life outside of Samcro now. I just can't ditch it now." I said honestly as we pulled down the street to Teller-Morrow. As we pulled into the garage I could see it was already packed for Bobby's party.

"Well I know the boys are really looking forward to seeing you. We have been looking for a saving grace and you are certainly a breath of fresh air." She parked the car and touched my face. As we got out of the car I saw the clubhouse door open and out came a smiling Jax with open arms.

"HEY!" He sprinted the distance between us before picking me up in a tight hug.

"Whoa! Jackson Teller has become quite a hugger and a hell of a lot stronger then I remember." I joked as I kicked my feet in the air and hugged him back. I saw the rest of the guys coming out of the clubhouse over his shoulder.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you. It's been far too long Ari." Jax smiled brightly at me before kissing my cheek.

"The princess has finally come home." The deep voice behind Jax made us both turn.

"Come give me a hug, sleeping beauty." Clay held his long arms out and Jax released me to walk over to Clay. He practically bear hugged me and I took in the scent of his cigar smoke and Harley exhaust.

"I heard you ran into some trouble." Clay said looking at me as Piney and Kip emerged.

"Oh you know nothing new there. Just getting reintroduced to Charming PD. Didn't know David Hale was a cop. Should have seen that coming." I rolled my eyes and Clay laughed.

"Our good ole friend Hale." Clay looked at Jax but the thought was interrupted by someone charging me and picking me up.

"FLASH HAS FINALLY COME HOME!" I was thrown over Tig's shoulder so quickly I thought I might hit the ground face first.

"TIG PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as he smacked my ass.

"Don't drop her Tigger." Gemma said as I yelped.

"Flash?" I heard a voice speak up and tried to see who it belonged to.

"Oh we have so many stories to tell you Juicy. This one is a wild child." Clay laughed as he smacked my ass as well.

"Um no. Stories do not need to be told just like my ass does not need to be smacked." I said punching the back of Tig's leg in hopes he'd put me down.

"You see, Rory here grew into her curves at a pretty young age and had no problem showing them off." Jax laughed as he explained my nickname. I covered my face as the blood started to rush to my head.

"Wow flash as in-" I cut Juice off.

"MOVING ON!" I yelled over him making them all laugh.

"Okay put her down Tig. She's starting to look like a tomato." Piney said punching his arm. He finally swung me back up and sat me on my feet. I pinched his nipple as hard as I could making him yelp and swat my hand before messing up my hair.

"Little shit." He said rubbing his no doubt bruised nipple. I glanced over at Juice who was smiling but quickly looked away when I caught his gaze. I knew I was blushing but the commotion stopped when I saw yet another face that was not only responsible for who I am today but someone I had the honor of saving in return.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that my beautiful Aurora?" His thick accent made me miss my home in Belfast and I could see his eyes getting a bit teary.

"Chibs..." It came out as a whisper as we met halfway before hugging one another tightly. Chibs was like a father to me when I felt like my whole life was falling apart.

"Oh my girl. Oh my girl." He repeated joyfully into my hair as he swing us both side to side. He pulled out of the hug and gripped either side of my face.

"You look even more beautiful then I remember. I can't believe you're here." He chuckled as I reached up and wiped a tear away from his face. His hair had grown out quite a bit but it was a good look for him.

"I've missed you." I said with a smile before looking at all of the faces I grew up with in addition to some new ones.

"I've missed you all." I shook my head before Chibs pulled me to his side.

"Looks like we've got two homecomings to celebrate tonight." He announced.

"The Princess of Samcro has come home." Jax announced making people cheer. I shook my head not wanting to be put on the spotlight but it appeared to be unavoidable. I caught myself looking over at Juice once more who laughed when he caught me. I tugged on Piney's arm and he leaned in so he could hear me over the people and the music.

"What is it darlin?" He asked.

"I was wondering where Op was. He's sort of the reason I'm here so I figured I'd have seen him by now." I looked around and he sighed.

"I sent him home. He hasn't spent any time with the kids since the funeral. He's getting lost Rory. He needs a light in all of this. He needs a reminder of happier times but tonight he just needs to be a dad." Piney explained and I shook my head. He kissed my cheek before leaving me standing on my own. I ran my hand through my hair as someone tapped my arm. I turned to see Kip standing next to me with smile and a cold beer.

"My partner in crime. It's good to see you on the outside." I joked taking the beer from him and klinking it to his.

"Yeah I think I caught more shit tonight then I have since starting." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"Well I'd tell them to go easy on you but I'm sure it will only make things worse." I said making him laugh.

"I appreciate the thought though." He winked at me and I hit his arm before Juice interrupted us.

"Prospect, we need another case brought out from the back. Handle it." He said and Kip cut his eyes to the side and I gave him a playful kick in the butt as he walked away.

"Well that was rude." I said making him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Hey I went through the same shit as a Prospect. Besides I wanted to apologize for being a prick earlier. I'm not usually like that I guess it's just been really stressful around here." Juice rubbed the back of his neck and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I guess I'll give you a free pass for now but when you least expect it I will cash in on you being a jerk and asking for a favor to make it up to me." I teased making him smile.

"Blackmail...you are DEFINITELY Samcro." He said as the bottle was at his lips and I hit his arm.

"So did you find what you were looking for on your laptop?" I asked smirking. He looked out at the guys and shook his head.

"I've always felt like the details in someone's life really don't compare to the stories. Like I know you left Charming when you were 15 and went to Belfast with McGee for a while which is where you met Chibs I guess. I know you probably work more jobs than most of us have put together and I know you are a certified mechanic and have a degree in nursing." I made an impressed face and he looked at me.

"Not bad but perhaps I'll give you some of those stories as we get to know each other a little better." I watched a smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

"I'd like that." I returned it just as a car pulled into the lot. It was a car I recognized from earlier at the cemetery. Juice and I walked towards Clay, Tig and the others where they greeted the car.

"Garage is closed." Clay said as the man in the business suit got out with three other men who looked fresh out of prison or a white supremacists rally.

"I'm not here for automotive repairs Mr. Morrow. My name is Ethan Zobelle, I just bought a shop in town and I'm here to offer some advice." Zobelle handed Clay his card before trying to offer him a box of his favorite cigars which he didn't take.

"Oh really? What advice would that be?" Clay asked with a chuckle of curiosity.

"I think it would be in your best interest to stop selling automatic weapons to the Mayans and the Niners." His bluntness was shocking and caught everyone off guard but they were quick to laugh his statement off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a mechanic and a Harley lover." Clay grinned at the man as Tig brushed his arm.

"That's one of Darby's guys." It was as if the demeanor had changed the moment they realized this wasn't a Fed.

"Yes Mr. Darby is one of my associates who also agree your business with the two gangs should come to an abrupt halt as well." Zobelle folded his hands together in front of himself.

"You must be at the top of the Aryan food chain. Having all your teeth and a bit of education seems to have gotten you to the top." Clay said.

"Or sucking a lot of dick." Juice spoke up making the guys chuckle.

"Listen Mr. Morrow, what you do in your spare time is your own business but my shop will be opening in a few weeks and I just wanted to give you a heads up before this becomes a problem." I was shocked by Zobelle's threats. No one came at Samcro this straightforward. It was almost admirable. Tig stepped forward drawing his guy making the men behind Zobelle step forward.

"Tig." I said putting a hand on his arm.

"Are you honestly going to shot me right here with all these witnesses Mr. Trager?" Zobelle tested Tig, something many wouldn't do.

"NOBODY threatens Samcro. This is our town and since you're new I'll let this slide but just know that we make our own rules and we don't care who you are we do whatever the hell it is that we want. Mexican, black...or white. We have no problem filling you with bullets." Clay threatened as the men stood on guard. Zobelle smiled softly before letting out a sigh.

"Well I suppose we will be seeing each other soon." Zobelle nodded his head before his eyes fell to me.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Ms. Janowitz." The boys looked at me confused and I just eyed him.

"Oh and Zobelle." Clay said making Zobelle turn back around.

"The next time you come to my home and piss all over my shoes, he will kill ya. No questions asked." Clay threatened. The men started back to their car when the one with the throat tattoo stopped in front of Gemma.

"Pardon me Ma'am." He said politely. Gemma gave him a strange look. Another member and Tig followed Zobelle's car all the way out of the garage as Clay, Jax, Juice and Piney turned to me.

"You know him?" Jax asked confused.

"Oh yeah Jax we're B.F.F's, didn't you know?" I said uneasy.

"Aurora." Piney said sternly as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"No I don't know him. He approached me in the cemetery before you got there. Said something about it being tragic that an innocent woman was gunned down because of Samcro." Clay tensed instantly before handing the card to Juice.

"I want to know everything." He said as Juice took the card.

"You got it." Juice ran back to the clubhouse to collect intel on the man brave enough to spit at the shoes of Samcro.

"Stay clear of him. We don't need you getting caught in the crossfire." Clay pointed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee how could I possibly get caught in the crossfire of a mechanic cigar shop war?" I mocked and gave me a face of annoyance but Tig quickly put his arm around my shoulders.

"Rory, let me introduce you to some people you've never met." Tig turned me to the man he was staring down Zobelle with.

"This is Happy, he's in the Nomad charter." Tig clapped a hand on the man's shoulder as he extended his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you." His voice was deep and gravely.

"You sound real happy." I joked and he gave a slight smile.

"You should hear me when I'm horny." Happy rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand and I laughed at his advance as Jax pulled me away.

"Alright, backer down there Hap. The last thing we need is Gemma skinning our most dedicated assassin over Rory's ass." I gave Jax a pointed look as we walked away.

"Still being the world's biggest cox block I see." I joked.

"Yeah well it's what big brother's do. Besides you were the one who always said you would never be an old lady. I'm trying to help you out." Jax smiled. We walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down. Jax lit up a cigarette and I looked at him.

"I want you to be honest with me Jax." He furrowed his brows at me.

"Aren't I always? What's on your mind?" He asked.

"How bad is it? I know Op hasn't even been out a year and now this? I know Opie is a strong guy but Donna was his world. This has the weight to crush him." Jax looked sullen as I explained my fears to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his side.

"I honestly don't know Ar. He just got back and he's still pretty distant. Maybe you being here is just the thing he needs to pull him out of it before he ends up getting himself killed." Jax took a pull from his cigarette before another car started to pull into the garage. This time people seemed to know who it was as they cheered. We got up and walked closer to the car seeing Bobby Elvis emerge with a smile on his bearded face. Juice had put his cut over his shoulders as he slid his arms through the holes and hugged each of the boys. I watched Tig give Bobby a hug before whispering in his ear and his gaze turned to me.

"Where's she at?" He smiled brightly.

"Welcome home beautiful!" He said as he pulled me roughly to his chest in excitement. I had to laugh as my face got tickled by his unruly hair.

"Welcome home yourself. I see you still look as rugged as ever." I said as he pulled away and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much." He teased.

"We'll catch up tomorrow. Go enjoy your party." I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me before Happy handed him a drink.

"Tomorrow darling. I promise." He was dragged away by two very large sweetbutts that made me shiver.

"He likes em larger than life." Chibs said draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Well if anyone can handle all that lovin' it's Bobby." I said with a chuckle. He planted a kiss on my cheek and squeezed me to his side again.

"I can't believe you're here love. You've grown up so beautifully." I leaned my head on Chibs's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I never called to see how your transition into Samcro was. I knew they would accept you with open arms." I smiled up at him and he put his hand on my face.

"It's because of you that they did that. I'll never be able to thank you enough." He smiled before kissing my forehead.

"You know I'd do anything for you Chibs. You took me in as one of your own, helped me get through a really tough time. You are like a father to me and that right there is more than enough." I wrapped my arm around his waist and closed my eyes thinking back to when I had arrived in Belfast and met the Scott. He, his wife Fiona and new born Kerianne treated me like they had known me my whole life.

We stood there and talked for a little while and I watched the boys down beer and shots down pretty hard while occasionally catching Juice staring at me. I tried to take it slow considering I wanted to get up early and visit Opie. I got to know Happy and Kip a little better and found them surprisingly entertaining. I could really see myself hanging out with Kip outside of the clubhouse.

I let out a yawn and instantly got ragged on by the boys for being a light weight. It wasn't a lie though. I was exhausted from today's events and being back home. History kind of takes a lot out of a girl.

"Aye Juicy boy, show Princess to her room will ya?" Chibs caught Juice's attention away from the sweetbutt that had been pursuing him all night. I gave Chibs a kiss on the cheek before saying my goodnight's to the remaining men in the room and following Juice to the dorms. I rubbed at my neck and heard his hand jingling keys in his pocket.

"I cleaned it up the best I could but also tried to put a few things in here to make it more girly. We don't really have a lot of women who stay longer than one night so sorry if it sucks." I laughed at Juice as he put the key in the door.

"Juice, I grew up in this. I'm not looking for the lap of luxury. Just a bed I can sleep in." He opened the door with a uncertain smile as he flipped on the light. I took a look around and had to laugh. There was a basket of toiletries on the chair next to the desk as well as candles spread out. However it being Piney's room it was humorous to think that a basket and candles could make it any less rustic and manly.

"The candles were to get rid of the wet newspaper and dust smell. I hope you like vanilla. It's all I had." He shrugged and I gave him a strange look.

"A biker with a love for scented candles? I'm not sure that's something you should share with people." I teased him.

"Hey, ladies love scented candles." He defended with a lighthearted smile. I walked over to the First 9 picture Piney had framed on dresser and sat down on the bed with it. Juice sat down next to me and looked at the picture.

"You know it would be a lie if I said I had no idea who you were when we first met." I admitted and he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"How is that even possible?" He asked confused.

"Awhile back my dad's lawyer said my dad wanted me informed of his condition when he got his throat cancer and all of his club checks were sent to me but I didn't want them." I watched Juice's face try to comprehend what I had said.

"I think I actually had to tell you to stop sending the money to me like 20 times." I laughed and he snapped his fingers.

"AH! I remember. I believe you said: stop sending me blood money you pretentious dickbag." Juice pressed his lips together and I blushed.

"You stopped sending it though." I said making him laugh.

"There was a part about castrating me and making me eat them that kind of did the trick too but Lenny requested that I just open an account for you to..." Juice stopped talking.

"For me to what?" I pressed.

"Well he figured you wouldn't come back until...until he died so the account was money to bury him and tie up any of his outstanding debts. I mean there is plenty in there for you if you wanted to rent a place of your own while you're here." I got lost in what Juice had told me but I chuckled.

"Already trying to get rid of me?" I smirked and he shook his head.

"No way. I'm actually really looking forward to getting to know you." Juice gazed at me for a minute before someone cleared their throat. It was the blond sweetbutt that was all over Juice earlier.

"Are you coming or what?" She spoke giving me darted eyes and making me shake my head.

"Just- Go back out there and I'll come get you." Juice seemed embarrassed and slightly annoyed as the girl rolled her eyes and left the doorway.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized and I laughed.

"You aren't like the others Juan. Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." I said thankful. I kissed his cheek and saw a blush quickly invade his dark skin. He got up from the bed and I lay back as he walked to the door but turned back to me with furrowed brows.

"You aren't going to change into something comfortable?" Juice asked making me sit up on my elbows.

"Yeah Charming PD has my clothes so it's looking like I'll be wearing this for tonight. Gemma said she would give me some tomorrow. It's no big deal." I said but he shook his head before leaving the room and the door wide open. I didn't get up and shut it because I figured he was coming back which he did a few moments later with a shirt in his hands.

"I promise it's clean. It should be pretty big on you so it will be much more comfortable then jeans." He handed me the shirt and I unfolded it to see it was a navy Samcro shirt.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he bit his lip. The sweetbutt cooed his name in the hallway like a child ruining the nice moment.

"I'll let you get back to that. Goodnight Juice." I said simply seeing a slight disappointment cover his face as he walked back to the door.

"Goodnight Rory." He took one last long look at me before shutting the door. I walked back over to the bed before stripping out of the clothes I had on today and pulling the shirt over my head. It fell about mid-thigh and smelled like dryer sheets. Juice was probably the cleanest biker I'd ever met but it only added to his appeal. He was very interesting but I knew that getting too close to him would be a bad idea. I made a promise to my mother that I intended on keeping.


	2. Deju Vu

**Wow I was overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you guys so much for giving it a chance. To those who reviewed- Thank you. I try to update faster when I get feedback but go to my profile and check out the link to my blog. I'm hoping to post pictures for the story and such there. Again, thanks a lot for the love. You guys are awesome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I woke startled in an unfamiliar place until I realized where I was and that I was okay. I looked at the clock and realized it was far too early for anyone else to be awake but I needed coffee. I looked on the floor for my clothes but they weren't there.

"What the..." I said aloud in confusion as I wrapped the blanket around myself and unlocked the door. I crept out of the room and down the hall but found that even if I made noise there was no waking anyone else up. There were bodies everywhere and trash all over the place. I giggled seeing Tig sprawled out with a woman on his chest on top of the bar. I saw Chibs and Kip on a couch with a blond atop both of them as well as Bobby passed out between two different women on the pool table. I didn't see Happy or Piney anywhere, not even Clay who was still out here when I went to bed but as I walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee I saw Juice knocked out with the persistent croweater from last night on some sort of round couch. I sighed keeping in mind that this was the life and being thankful that this wasn't what _my_ life was.

I sat the blanket down seeing as how even in my boy-shorts and oversized t-shirt that I'd still be the most clothed woman in this room. I started picking up some of the empty beer bottles and putting them in a trash bag when Tig's phone started ringing and startled us both. He looked at me and I looked at him pressing my lips tightly together trying not to laugh as he struggled to get to his phone with some woman on his chest.

"Darlin' help me out here. Grab my phone." He said rubbing at his eyes. I walked over and tried to pull his phone from his pocket as he shifted slightly and I handed it to him.

"You're the best." He blew a kiss at me before answering his phone. I went back to picking up when I heard a woman squeal and hit the floor.

"I love you." Tig breathed as he got up and headed for the dorms. The noise made some shift a bit but it didn't stop me from cleaning. I took the still burning cigarette from Chibs's hand and put it out before kneeling down and taking an empty bottle from under Juice's hand only to jump as his hand gripped my wrist.

"Jesus Christ!" I breathed.

"Mmhwhat?" He mumbled opening his eyes to look at me and I just held his gaze.

"Let go." I said gesturing to my wrist in his hand. He didn't let go at first but when the girl next to him shifted he let go still staring at me. I stood up and watched his gaze go from my face down to my exposed legs causing me to walk away from where he was quickly and figured now was the best time to get my coffee. I poured my cup and grabbed my blanket back up before walking out and hearing Clay yelling in the next room. I decided that going outside would be the best option seeing as how Clay didn't seem too happy and I really didn't want to sit in the club house much longer.

I found a comfortable picnic table to sit at and watch the sun come up over Teller-Morrow. I took a few sips from my coffee when the door opened from the clubhouse and few people came stumbling out. I watched them go off on their own and felt the weight shift next to me as Juice sat down. I smiled politely keeping my eyes out on the lot.

"Sleep alright?" He asked which I simply nodded to.

"I see you did as well." I said putting my cup back to my lips.

"It could have been better." His statement made me cut my eyes at him only to see a playful smile on his face. He reached for the mug in my hands and I pulled away from him.

"Excuse you this belongs to me. Get your own." I said swatting his hand.

"Actually it technically belongs to me. My name's on it." Juice pointed to the side of the mug and I rolled my eyes seeing his name on it.

"You know, you are becoming quite the annoyance and I've only just met you 24 hours ago." I watched Juice grip his chest in mock pain.

"Ouch. Someone is not a morning person." Juice teased and I took another long swig of my coffee.

"Someone just doesn't want to share her coffee with...that." I pointed at his face and watched it scrunch up.

"What's wrong with my face?" He asked confused.

"Not so much your face. I'm not sure where your mouth has been and I'm not really down with getting an STD when I'm not having the sex." Juice let out a laugh.

"That sounds vaguely like jealously." He scooted towards me and I eye balled him.

"Perhaps you should brush up on your knowledge of the fairer sex. Jealously would be me upset that some croweater was all over your lips last night. I'm merely uncomfortable with the idea of her bodily fluids swimming around in my mouth." He cringed and gripped his stomach.

"Okay, even that made my stomach turn a bit." I had to laugh at him and he took a breath.

"I will admit that I like how you look in my shirt. You have really nice legs." He said with a smirk. I looked over at him intrigued with his forwardness and yet his shy shell he was trying to break through. I considered trying to help him break through it and playing into his flirtations but over his shoulder I saw the same sweetbutt coming out of the clubhouse.

"You know there's something really important you should remember when trying to flirt with a girl." I handed him the mug and he smiled as I leaned closer to him.

"What's that?" He asked with a smirk.

"You try not to have the easy lay floating around in the background." I patted his chest before wrapping the blanket tighter around myself and walking back inside. He turned back and sighed seeing the girl approach him as I left him hanging. I ran into Kip as I walked back into Piney's room and he had an arm full of clothing.

"Hey Piney told me to put your clothes in the wash last night but I have some of my old lady's clothes she left behind. They should fit you until we get you yours back." He handed me the basket and I smiled at him as I heard heavy feet come around the corner.

"Thanks Kip. You're the sweetest." I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"I'll let you freshen up." He walked away quickly and I turned to see why he rushed away and saw Juice standing against the doorway of another room.

"Just so you know his mouth has been just as many places as mine." Juice sounded like he was attempting to joke but there was a bitter tone in his words.

"That sounds vaguely like jealously." I mocked him.

"Just letting you know." Juice put his hands up.

"Perhaps I just like him more." I stuck my tongue out at him and he raised his eyebrows as I shut the door. I pulled on the black cutoff jean shorts before pulling my boots on. I pulled Juice's shirt over my head the moment the door swung open and Tig sauntered in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Ar-WHOA! PUT THEM AWAY!" Tig yelled dropping his cigarette.

"KNOCKING WOULD BE EXCELLENT!" I yelled back as he shut the door laughing. I shook my head before putting my black bra back on and throwing the loose off the shoulder white shirt Kip had given me before twisting my hair up and walking out of the room. The boys were trying to get Bobby up and scattered around the clubhouse with little smiles on their faces.

"So Flash struck again?" Clay said rubbing at his eyes. Tig and Chibs let out a few chuckles and I gave them the finger. Clay shook his head and hit Tig on the shoulder.

"Let's go. You guys take care of Bobby. I'm going to need you later." Clay walked by me and kissed my cheek.

"If you need anything ask the prospect." He said gesturing to Kip who was picking up the rest of the trash around the clubhouse. I waved goodbye and felt someone's fingertips run over the skin on my back.

"Who did these? They are well done." Happy's gravley voice spoke up from behind me as he admired my angel wing tattoos on my shoulder blades.

"I got those a long time ago and just had them retouched about 3 years ago by an old co-worker." I explained and he nodded.

"Nice work. I've got quite a few myself. I do some of my own too." Happy lifted his shirt just as Juice was walking out from the back looking a lot more refreshed and in clean clothes.

"Smiley faces...nice." I smiled and he winked at me as he grabbed a beer from the bar. I walked over to the pool table and pushed some of Bobby's hair from his face now that the sweetbutts were gone.

"Hey Elvis, want me to make you some toast or something? Soak up some of that alcohol?" He merely grunted and turned over as I patted his chest.

"He'll be like this for most of the day but you are more than welcome to make me toast." Juice put his arm around my shoulders.

"Only because you lent me a shirt to sleep in." I said making him smile. He followed me into the kitchen and I popped some bread into the toaster before pouring some more coffee before sitting down with him.

"So you lived in New York for a while." Juice said as I sipped my coffee.

"Yeah right in the city actually. That's where most of the bars were that didn't require me to carry a gun." I joked.

"So you're a tattoo artist during the day, bartender by night and nursing student on the weekends? What are you superwoman?" Juice smiled at me and I laughed.

"Actually I was a student by day, bartender by night and worked the parlor on the weekends. Once I realized women mechanics don't go far I decided I needed to switch things up. I heard about my dad getting the throat cancer I always had this false hope that he'd be released and I could take care of him so I took up studying nursing. Pretty stupid huh?" I chuckled and Juice shook his head.

"Not at all." His toast popped and he got up and retrieved it.

"I don't actually talk about him often. I guess something about you just makes an honest woman out of me." I smirked trying to change the subject but the truth was I felt comfortable around Juice.

"You know I was born in Queens." Juice said over his shoulder.

"Hmm a Puerto Rican from Queens...that's kinda hot." I teased making him laugh as he sat down.

"Someone likes a little flavor do they?" He teased in return causing me to choke on my coffee.

"A girl likes to dabble." I said.

"I bet growing up here was crazy. Having the club raise you and whatnot." Juice continued.

"You have no idea. It's like having a father for each day of the week and with Jax and Opie always on my ass it was hard to do anything remotely normal. John Teller taught me to read though. Piney taught me how to ride and fish. Clay taught me how to clean carburetors, McGee taught me how to shoot and Jax and Op taught me how to throw a punch." I explained.

"That's insane." Juice took a bite of his toast.

"Yeah but I'm sure it was easier for you. Having one dad teach you all those things would probably be much simpler." I chuckled but he swallowed hard.

"Yeah my dad wasn't around growing up. Never even met him." He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized and he dropped his head a bit but I ran my finger down his jaw line picking up his chin to look at me.

"I guess you just turned out so well all on your own." I said smiling instantly turning his frown upside down. He finished off his toast and continued telling me about his childhood before the prospect walked in.

"Hey...um Clay wants us to get Bobby up now while he's meeting with Leroy. I think Happy might be killing him." Kip said to Juice and Juice nodded.

"I'll be right there." Juice said making Kip leave us.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs a little. Go help Bobby." I hopped off the chair.

"Yeah go stretch those legs of yours while I deal with the drunken orca." Juice complained and I patted his cut.

"Sounds like club business sweetheart. Sorry." I pouted at him and he shook his head as we both walked out into the clubhouse once more. I broke away and walked outside to see people in the garage working. I walked into the office but saw no Gemma. A honk drew my attention back to the lot and I saw Unser. I walked over to him and he got out of his squad car.

"Morning Chief. I hope you're bringing me my clothes." I said brightly but he held a long face.

"I need you to come to St. Thomas...its Gemma." My heart rate amplified by 100 at least.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I stepped closer and he just gazed at me.

"She's pretty beat up. Please just come with me." He asked gesturing to his car and I nodded quickly before getting in. He didn't give me much detail as we drove and I practically ran through the halls before I saw someone I thought I recognized.

"Tara?" I scrunched my face in confusion. It took her a moment but it finally hit her.

"Oh my God, Rory? Hey. Wow it's been...forever." She hugged me tightly and I let her go.

"I didn't know you came back to Charming." I said knowing she left a few years before I left for Belfast.

"I could say the same to you. I take it you're here to see Gemma? I can take you in." She said putting her arm out and I followed her. When I walked into the room I realized what kind of exam room it was and became confused.

"Gem?" I walked in and she sighed heavily.

"Damnit. I wish Unser knew how to keep his mouth shut. You didn't have to come here." She said shifting on the table. I looked at her face and saw how beaten up it was.

"What the hell happened?" I asked walking over and taking her hand. She shook her head.

"I took a spill. It's no big deal." She brushed it off and I held her gaze. Gemma was a professional liar but I wasn't born yesterday.

"Since when do spill injuries get fixed in the gyno exam room?" I questioned and watched her look at Tara.

"Don't bullshit me Gemma. Tell me what happened." I said gripping her hand. She licked her busted lip.

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay." She touched my face as a moment of silence passed between us. Her eyes told me everything and I choked back trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"W-who did this to you?" I asked in almost a whisper and she choked back from crying. There was another knock at the door and it was Unser.

"Hey Gemma, I just wanted to let you know Clay is here." Gemma let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jesus Christ Wayne." She growled.

"I told him you were in a car accident. I promised you I wouldn't tell but I had to figure out some way to spin this." He explained as the four of us just looked at each other.

"I can take care of it." Tara volunteered. It was strange to see her and Gemma getting along compared to how they used to be but it was nice.

"Actually they're all here. Juice and Chibs are looking for you, sweetheart." He pointed at me and Gemma patted my arm.

"Go ahead sweetie. I'll be fine." She put her hand on my cheek and I kissed it.

"We will talk about this later." I said taking a deep breath.

"Okay baby." She said letting me out of her grip only to grab ahold of Unser as I followed Tara out. I turned away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I shook my head trying to get old feelings out of my head.

"I just...I just need some alone time. I'll be back." I said and she watched me as I rounded the corner and walked down the hall. I needed someplace quiet and the first place I found was the chapel. I ducked into it and sat down in the middle pew. Gemma hadn't confirmed it directly but I had experience in this area and the vibes I was getting from her took me back to a really bad moment in my life that made it hard to breathe just thinking about it. I said a silent pray to myself and was startled by a deep voice behind me.

"Chibs told me to tell you that you were grounded." I whipped around and a smile appeared behind a long beard. I laughed before getting up and wrapping my arms tightly around the large torso that stood in front of me.

"Op..." He lifted me at least two feet off the ground in a bear hug.

"Why didn't you call me when you got here?" He said into my hair as I tried not to cry.

"Piney said you had gone home to be with Kenny and Ellie. I didn't want to intrude." I said making him set me back on my feet.

"Are you kidding? Ari it's been like 11 years at least. You are always welcome and you know that." Op said gripping my shoulders. He was always so much bigger than me it made me feel protected whenever I was with him.

"I'd ask you how you're doing but that would be stupid. I'm so sorry Op. I should have been here. I should have at least met her." Opie shook his head at me pulling me to one of the pews to sit.

"She already loved you Ar. Those letters you sent me when I was locked up. I told her you were one of us that got out of this life and it gave her hope. It was false hope but she felt like if someone I loved so much could make it out of here alive then maybe I'd come around someday." Opie had my hands in his and I nodded.

"How are you holding up? How are the kids?" I asked and he looked down.

"I don't even know what to do anymore Rory. Honestly, I spent the last five years locked up and the kids barely know me and now I can't look at them without feeling like I've failed them." Opie gritted his teeth and I shook my head.

"We'll work through it. That's why I'm here. Anything you need Opie. I'm here to help." I said making him nod.

"It's so good to see you." He pulled me back into a hug for a few moments before Opie's cell phone went off. He let me go to look at it and answered it.

"Yeah I got her. We'll be right there." Opie shut his phone and got up.

"Guys are looking for us." I stood up and Opie kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome home Rory." He gave me a side hug before we left the chapel and headed down the hall to the waiting room. All of the guys were congregating around Bobby who was passed out on a stretcher.

**[Juice's POV]**

We were sent into a tailspin once we realized we lost track of Rory and Chibs immediately looked at me to find her. I was relieved to hear she went to the hospital once we found out Gemma had gotten into an accident.

"You are so grounded lil lass." Chibs pointed down the hall causing me to glance to see Rory and Opie approaching.

"Sorry but when Unser came by and said Gemma was at the hospital I couldn't wait." She said tucking her hands in her shorts pockets.

"You could have at least let us know you were leaving." I chimed in and she gave me a stern look.

"I'll be sure to alert the press next time." She replied with a wry smile.

"You need to make sure you stick close to us Rory. We have far too many enemies at this point and the last thing we need is you getting caught up in shit." Clay said as she rolled her eyes and didn't argue. He talked to Tara and Jax before going to sit in the waiting room but my eyes were quickly focused in front of me as Rory leaned over the stretcher right near my face.

"I don't need you babysitting me. I'm a big girl." She whispered and I merely smiled. Before I could tease her Jax interrupted us.

"Some dick named Georgie is harassing Luann and her girls. I think we need to pay a visit." Jax caught my attention.

"Making it a field trip, Jackie boy?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah. The more of us, the better. I don't want to have to visit this guy again." Jax explained.

"Rory, ride with Sack and Bobby in the van." I looked at Rory who was about to protest when Jax put his hand up.

"I don't have time for arguments. Just do it." He said firmly as we followed him out. I tried not to laugh as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked.

"Got a hot date you need to get to?" I asked getting her to cut her eyes at me.

"I'd just like to get my clothes back from Charming PD but that's okay I'll just go naked." She said and I couldn't hold back from making a face which quickly earned me a whack to the chest.

I laughed as Opie and Chibs shoved Bobby into the back of the van before slamming the door. Rory hopped into the passenger seat and we rode out in front of the van towards Georgie's studio. The moment we arrived Jax was telling Rory to stay put but she quickly exited the van.

"Jax, I was born with tits and ass and I hate to tell you but I've seen cock before. I have to piss. Do your business and I'll go back outside after I do mine." She patted his chest as we entered the building. There were a few people sitting in the waiting room.

"Watch her back." Jax told Halfsack who watched as Rory walked down the hall to where it had restroom signs. As we walked further in we were met with a group of guys who looked to be the muscle of the studio.

"You need something?" The tall black guy puffed out his chest at us.

"We're here to see Georgie." Jax said looking up at the giant.

"You got an appointment." He asked after sizing him up.

"No." Jax said simply.

"Then you don't see him." The guy said just a strange man with glasses slid open a door.

"Auditions are out back." He said as Jax turned towards him.

"Let me guess, Georgie Caruso." Jax smiled.

"They were just leaving Mr. Caruso." The tall guy said as Jax shook his head.

"That's too bad. This one's got kind of a Brad Pitt thing going on but not quite as gay." Jax chuckled slightly at the guys comment.

"Yeah I'm a friend of Luann Delaney." Jax said making Georgie shift on his feet.

"Is that so? I'm real sorry about what happened." He gave a bogus apology to which Jax responded cutting through the bullshit.

"You're terrorizing our actors. It stops now." We watched the bodyguards step closer for a moment but Jax didn't take his eyes off of Georgie.

"I'm helping those girls. Luann is out of business." Jax spoke as Rory came out of the bathroom. Georgie smiled.

"Luann is not out of business." Jax informed. Just as Jax stepped forward Rory came down the hall towards us catching Georgie's eye.

"With a dime piece like that I guess not." The tall black guy said making Chibs step closer to him.

"Are you here for an audition sweetheart?" Georgie put his hand on Rory's arm and Jax quickly separated the connection and pushed her behind him directly into my chest.

"Jax!" Rory put her hand on Jax's back to calm him.

"Hands off!" Jax gritted as Georgie took a moment to process his next words.

"Listen I'm trying to run a business here. Unlike your friend Luann, I actually have a booming business." Georgie said with a toothy grin.

"Don't make me come back here…Georgie." Jax warned Georgie who chuckled under his breath as Jax stepped away. He turned Rory around and started to push her out of the door when the guy spoke up.

"You got a problem?" We all turned around and saw he was talking to Bobby who turned around slowly and looked at the guy. We stepped up to have his back in case anything started but Bobby merely opened his mouth and spewed on the guy making us all laugh.

"No not anymore thanks man." Bobby wiped his mouth as we all laughed at the guy standing with vomit all over him.

"Oh God that's just wrong Bobby." Rory shook her head as we walked out leaving a lasting impression on Georgie's crew as we left the building.

"I told you guys I felt sick." Bobby said getting into the passenger seat of the van taking Rory's seat.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." I extended the helmet from the back of my bike to her and she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"I don't think so Juicy. She's precious cargo. Hop on, love." Chibs clapped me on the back before handing his helmet to her and she gave me a weak smile. She got on his bike and we started back for the clubhouse when we got a call from Luann. We had just enough time to drop Rory off and I watched as she kissed Chibs cheek and told him to be careful before we headed up to the hospital.

**[Rory's POV]**

I went into the clubhouse and grabbed a drink before calling down to Charming PD asking about my belongings when they said someone was bringing me my clothes. I waited patiently outside and was a little less than pleased to see it was Hale that was dropping them off. He pulled my suitcases out of the back and handed them to me before gripping his belt buckle.

"I appreciate you taking time out of trying to bring down the club to bring little ole me my clothes." I mocked and he chuckled.

"As good as it is to see you Aurora I'm pretty saddened that you came back to this. I thought you had escaped this life." He seemed genuinely disappointed.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you'd never understand." I said putting my suitcases on the picnic table.

"I honestly wouldn't. Leaving a stable lifestyle to come back to this shit? What has this life ever done for you? You father? Your mother?" Hale's words started a fire under me and I jumped back towards him.

"I came back for Opie. I let him down with not being here before and I promised I wouldn't ever let him down again. Sorry if coming home upsets you but I've put my family on the backburner for quite some time. They need me…so I'm here." I explained tired of getting the negative vibes. I already had my doubts about coming back and I didn't need Hale making those more present in my mind.

The boys pulled back in the lot and had baseball bats with them. Hale eyed them and I picked up my bags as Hale stepped closer to me.

"Look, if you need anything just call me okay? I may seem like the enemy now but we still grew up together." The boys looked at the close exchange Hale and I had as he gave me his card and I nodded.

"Don't you have some work to be doing Hale?" Jax came up and Hale stepped away from me. Opie hit Kip on the shoulder and he helped pick up my bags.

"Hopefully my work won't be involved with whatever you boys needed the bats for." Hale said eyeing Jax who merely smirked.

"Thought we'd start up a baseball team, you know. Pick up some hobbies to stay out of trouble." Jax mocked Hale who sneered.

"I'll be seeing you Rory." He gave me one last look before I waved goodbye to him. Opie and Jax joined my side as we watched Hale drive off the lot.

"What did he want?" Opie asked.

"He returned my clothes. No big deal." I looked over at him and they both stared at me.

"That required him to give you his number?" Jax said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before turning my back on them.

"Don't start with that shit, Jackson." I entered the clubhouse with them in toe and could hear Opie laughed.

"What? You mean how even after all these years Hale still wants a piece of that ass?" Jax's words caught the attention of those in the clubhouse making Tig and Chibs laugh and Kip and Juice look at me.

"That smug bastard wishes he could get a prize piece like Rory." Chibs chuckled before taking a swig of beer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you and Hale?" Kip laughed and I pointed at him.

"Laugh it up assholes but he's still a gentleman." I defended making them all howl with laughter.

"How gentle?" Juice spoke up with a wide grin and I merely walked over to him and got close enough for him to hear me.

"Oh you have no idea." I whispered making the boys oh and awe. Clay interrupted the fun by calling church. Juice watched me closely before following Tig and the rest of the boys into the room and shut the doors. I went to the dorms and went through some of my things before retrieving my phone and holding it up. I walked back out to the bar and grabbed a beer before I started going through my phone when a unison cheer came from behind the wooden doors.

"PUSSY!" I cocked an eyebrow before laughing out loud as the doors opened to the smiling men. Juice walked over and sat next to me to look through his laptop.

"Do I even want to know why you all were praising pussy?" I asked making him laugh.

"We try and take a moment out of each meeting to praise it. We have a high appreciate for pussy." Juice grinned widely.

"That's right. Our boy Juice here is fond of any girl willing to give him a little. He doesn't get much so we've decided that going into the porn industry would be our best bet at getting both him and Bobby laid." Tig said putting his arm around Juice's neck and jerking him towards him.

"I do just fine thank you." Juice defended himself pushing Tig off him.

"So you guys are getting into porn? That's…tasteful." I said rolling my eyes.

"I feel ya but we have real business to attend to. Let's go boys." Clay rounded the boys up looking annoyed before kissing the top of my head.

"Don't leave this clubhouse." He pointed at me and I nodded.

"Juice, you stay here and upgrade Rory's phone so she has a way to contact all of us. Watch her." Jax warned and he shook his head.

"Jax I don't need-" Chibs cut me off by grabbing my face.

"Aye, there is no one I trust more to take care of you love. Please just stay put." I could see the concern on his face and didn't want to fight it.

"Fine. Just…be safe." I got off the bar stool and hugged and kissed all of them before they walked out of the door. Juice pulled my phone from my hands and plugged it up to his laptop. I stayed silent for a few moments before Juice looked over at me.

"Is it that painful to hang out with me?" He asked making me smile.

"No I just hate feeling like a child. Like I told you before, they never let me out of their sight when I was a kid but I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. I have for a while now." I said resting my arm on the bar. I could feel his eyes on me lingering before he put a hand on my knee catching my attention.

"They care about you. It would kill them if something happened to you. We protect our own no matter what so…let us do that." Juice gave a reassuring smile and I put my hand on top of his.

"And you? How do you feel about me?" I pointed the question to see if he would become a stuttering mess but he surprisingly didn't.

"You're family. I'll protect you with my life." He said simply but I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure family doesn't flirt as much as you do." I squinted at him making him also laugh.

"Well I'll just consider you related by marriage." He winked at me. I hit his arm as I got up from the stool.

"You are so strange Juan Carlos but it's hard not to love." I said backing away towards the dorms.

"Where are you going?" he asked turning towards me.

"To put my clothes away. Did you want to babysit me while I did that too? I'm pretty sure I don't have any crazed men in there but it wouldn't hurt to check." I teased him but he got up and brought the laptop with him.

"I was completely joking." I said as he walked past me.

"You can never be too sure." He joked walking back to the dorms. I followed him and saw that he was sprawled on my bed as I walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said hitting his leg so he'd get his shoes off my bed which he did.

"Don't mind me." He grinned at me as I opened up my suitcases and started pulling out my clothes. Piney didn't use the dressers so I went ahead and put all of my clothes in there. The closet was full of his things and boxes.

"Bring all the things you need to put in the closet with me." Juice stood up and I eyed him as he walked out of the room. I grabbed up the clothes and followed him a few doors down. I walked into the room and was blown away by how clean it was.

"Wow." I said and he turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is the cleanest room I've ever seen." I said making him chuckle.

"Yeah I have OCD so I try to keep things as clean as possible." He opened his closet which was organized but gaped because of his lack of things.

"You can use the space I don't until we pull Piney's shit out of there." Juice pushed his clothes out of the way and I smiled.

"Moving a bit fast aren't we? Next thing you know you'll be trying to ink me." I teased stepping closer to him.

"You'll have to get in line sweetheart." Juice put his hand on my hip and I responded by letting one of mine rest on his leather. We got caught in a gaze for what seemed like forever when I saw him lick his lips. I felt my heartbeat increase knowing what he was about to do but before he could swoop in for a kiss the loud bang of the clubhouse door opening startled us both. Juice pulled me back behind him and reached for his gun immediately.

"RORY! WE NEED YOU!" Tig yelled making me push past Juice and ran out to the clubhouse to see Chibs and Tig set Bobby down on a chair. He was bleeding profusely from the shoulder where Kip was holding a rag.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in shock.

"Mayans busted up our exchange with the Niners. Bobby got caught in the crossfire." Tig explained as I put a hand on Bobby's arm.

"How bad is it?" Bobby asked.

"I've been putting pressure on it but it's bleeding like crazy." Kip said as I push his hand away. I assessed the wound and felt a bit light headed.

"It's a through and through. Keep the pressure on it." I pulled my hands back and they were covered in Bobby's blood.

"Rory…Rory." I snapped out of it when I heard Chibs saying my name.

"You okay?" I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Juice.

"Yeah…yeah I just…I don't have a kit or anything." I started saying but my breath came out shaky.

"I'll call Tara and Jax." Opie said walking out of the clubhouse. I still had my hand on Bobby's shoulder holding the rag to the wound as it quickly took in the blood but I was spaced out. It didn't take long before Tara and Gemma had arrived. Tara walked over and told me I did a good job at stopping the bleeding and I just nodded as I quickly walked out of the clubhouse to the dorms. I rushed into the room to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands but I noticed the shake in them. I leaned on the sink and tried taking deep breaths but all I got was the smell of blood making me run to the toilet to vomit. I felt someone rub my back as they pulled my hair back.

"It's okay baby. It's a lot to take in for just one day but it gets easier." Gemma's voice was attempting to soothe me but she was right. It was a lot to take in all at once. Going from the life I was living back to the fast pace of Charming. The day's events had caught up to me and seeing both Gemma and Bobby hurt felt like a kick to the stomach. I leaned back against the bathtub and Gemma flushed the toilet before wetting a washcloth and handing it to me.

"Welcome home I guess huh?" I said sarcastically as she sat down on the toilet lid.

"It gets easier. I promise." She pushed my hair off my face.

"It just brings back a lot is all. Seeing you beaten up, Bobby bleeding all over the place…reminds me why I left in the first place." I looked down at my shaky hands and she lifted my chin.

"I'm fine and Bobby will be too. You are strong sweetheart. Remember that." She held my chin securely.

"Guess I have you to blame for that." I smiled weakly and she returned it before kissing the top of my head. I got up from the floor and walked with her out to the bed before sitting down. I took her hands in to mine and looked at her.

"Whatever happened to you…I can help Gem. I'm here for you." She looked at me and for a moment I thought she might open up and tell me but she sniffled instead.

"In time baby but right now…let's just get you settled in and take care of one mess at a time. Clay said Opie went a little cowboy at the meeting. Could have gotten his head blown off." Gemma's words made my eyes shoot to hers with concern.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We've been trying to pin him down but he needs someone else. Someone whose opinion actually matters." Gemma explained. I took a moment to let it sink and before nodding.

"He has to remember his kids baby. They need him too." Gemma patted my hand. I let out a sigh before a knock on the door made us both look up to see Juice standing there with a mug in his hands.

"Hey thought you could use some hot tea." He looked at me and Gemma and she stood up kissing me before walking over to Juice and patting him on the chest.

"Take care of my girl." She told him and he nodded as she left the room. Juice walked over and sat down next to me as I put my face in my hands.

"Bobby's going to be okay. Tara stitched him up and gave him something for the pain." Juice said as he set my tea on the bedside table.

"And what if next time he's not? What if it's not even him and it's Clay? Or Chibs? I can't live day to day holding my breath that one day one of them might not come home. I lost both my parents to this life. I can't feel that pain again." I looked over at Juice and he took my hands into his.

"I'm not going to sit here and promise you that those things won't happen but this is the life we all chose. The only thing that should give you the smallest amount of comfort is that the one that keeps these guys from dying so easy is having people to come home to like you." Juice squeezed my hand and I tilted my head.

"What keeps you coming back whole?" I asked.

"I still owe you that favor don't I?" He smiled faintly and I laughed. Juice put his arm around me and I fell into his side resting my head in the crock of his neck as he hugged me to him.

"You should get some sleep." Juice said into my hair before kissing the top of my head. I nodded before getting up and grabbing some clothes to change into and walking into the bathroom. I was surprised to see he had pulled the sheets down on the bed and tucked me in before walking me over to the bed.

"I appreciate you taking care of me. You are really sweet." I said as he held onto my hand. He tugged me closer to him and rested his free hand on my left hip making me put my hand on his leather once more. At this point I wasn't going to let my fear stop me from going for it so when Juice's head dipped down I moved my hand up from his leather to his cheek to pull his lips to mine. It wasn't a rushed or passionate kiss but soft and gentle like I'd learned Juice to be. It was brief but when he pulled away it was merely to take in a deep breath as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Sleep." He said opening his eyes making me smile. I stepped away from him and got into the bed and watched him pull the covers up to my chest but I took his hand.

"Can you just stay?" I asked holding his hand. He looked at me for only a few moments before kicking his shoes off and pulling off his cut and lying on top of the covers next to me. He pulled me to his side and I rested my head on his arm. I don't know what it was about Juice but he was the first person I let get this close in a long time. He made me feel safe in all of this chaos.


	3. Mind Games

**The continual reviews are mind-blowing. Thank you guys so much. Remember to go to my bio and check out my website for spoilers and such. Feedback feeds my need to please you guys with updates so please let me know what you like and if you didnt know the timeline is set in season 2. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I woke up the morning after Bobby had been shot expecting to see Juice lying next to me but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even cheesy enough to leave a note. I had looked for him the whole day and when I finally found him he brushed me off. The week continued with him spending most of his time at Cara Cara so we didn't really get to talk and whenever I tried to be friendly he would merely nod. My patience was running thin with him but I decided to focus on other things instead of worrying about why he was acting so weird.

Since Gemma's accident I had started helping out in the office at the garage and was buried in paperwork at the moment. Juice had come in to retrieve the tow list the moment I walked out to get a drink so the fact that he was full on avoiding me now was evident and annoyed the shit out of me. He must not have found the paperwork because when I walked back into the office Tig was riffling through the papers I had already organized.

"HEY! Paws off Trager. I just fixed those." I swatted at his hands annoyed.

"Well Juice said you hid them and we need to get started before they start backing up." Tig complained.

"He'd have to have stuck around long enough to ask where they are instead of running away like a bitch." I pulled the clipboard from the wall and removed the sheets as Tig stood stunned.

"Wanna talk about it?" He chuckled but I merely thrusted the papers to his chest.

"Why would I possibly want to do that?" I answered sarcastically before sitting back behind the desk. I glanced up momentarily to see Tig hit Juice with the paperwork and laugh which made Juice look over towards me. I kicked the door shut and went back to work for awhile until I heard his bike and Chibs's bike pull off the lot. A few hours later Gemma came in looking gloomy.

"Tig is getting the boys started on some of the repo's. Jax took the day off with Tara and Bobby's working a gig." I said before she even sat down.

"Chibs and Juice?" She asked rubbing her neck.

"Probably off to the pussy palace." I knew I sounded bitter and Gemma picked up on it.

"What's going on with that?" She asked but I ignored her.

"You didn't let him hit it did you?" She asked confused making me look up from my work

"Since when did everyone start assuming I had become an easy lay? A Janowitz may have invented the term but I ain't no crow-eater." I defended and she put her hands up.

"Just asking darlin. Juice is good looking but not very bright beyond the keyboard." Gemma said making me smile.

"Yeah I've gathered that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever it is you better work it out. Knowing him he'll only make it worse by running his mouth off to the boys." Gemma said making me think about it. God only knows what he's told the boys but I'd hope he'd know that it would be very stupid to tell them anymore then what happened. If I couldn't get to him to kill him it would be because the rest of them already tore him to shreds. I was snapped out of it when Gemma's phone rang.

**[Juice's POV]**

It had been three weeks since I talked to Rory. I found myself waking up the next morning with her arm draped over my chest really enjoying having her next to me. It took about an hour for me to get over how beautiful she looked even in her sleep but after I snapped out of it I realized just who I was lying next to. There was no way I could start anything with Rory based on who her father was. She was off limits as far as the guys were concerned and I was told that the moment she stepped foot in the clubhouse yet here I was sleeping in her bed. It was more than her being off limits though. I had never taken to a girl so quickly. She intrigued me to the point of no return. I wanted to spend every minute of my free time getting to know her and it was starting to freak me out.

After those few moments of panic I got out of there. I knew leaving her hanging would make her salty but I didn't expect her to continue to pursue flirting with me even though I should have. I mean that kiss was simple but it was like touching a live car battery. The shock gave you a jolt that left you pained as if you wanted more of a quick sensation. I figured the only thing that could put some good distance between us was Cara Cara. She was helping out at Teller-Morrow while Gemma recovered from her accident and spent most of her free time helping out with Opie's new bike.

This morning I tried to slip into the office to get the tows but heard her coming back so I bolted. She must have said something to Tig because he came out of the office laughing at me and warning me to guard my balls. I didn't wait a second later before taking Chibs's invite and heading to Cara Cara. We spent most of the morning watching Luann's girls hard at work providing moral support as Chibs put it. There was a scene between Lyla and this one guy that was cringe-worthy but oddly enough erotic at the same time. Chibs and I felt it was worth an applause but I had to laugh at his admiration, which was annoying Luann to no end as we sat back down on the couch.

"There are some mighty fine pieces of arse in here my friend." Chibs ate a chip from the bag we had brought in.

"You're telling me." I relaxed into the couch looking around at all the girls.

"Do you think any of these chicks would make a good girl to come home to?" I asked just out of curiosity but it made Chibs laugh.

"Yeah for a good blow job but I doubt they can make ya pancakes after." Chibs joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I knew Chibs had family back in Belfast but that didn't seem to stop him from jumping from croweater to croweater. His advantage was that he already had a woman he could call his old lady. Sort of. Chibs hit my chest and I jumped slightly.

"What's on your mind boyo?" He asked staring at me.

"I don't know. Just been thinking a lot lately." I shrugged. He waited for me to explain and I sighed.

"I just think it would be nice to have a constant you know? We live a pretty chaotic lifestyle and it would be nice to have someone to come home to at the end of the day." Chibs made a face at me.

"Are you talking about settling down Juicy boy? You're a bit young for that aren't chyeah?" Chibs asked in disbelief.

"Not settle down just, I don't know." Before Chibs could pry more Bobby came waltzing into the studio and over to Luann. Within minutes she started yelling and throwing things around.

"I'd say it's time for us to head to the shop." Chibs got up from the couch and I followed.

"You might want to call Jax and let him know what's going on...for Bobby's safety." I said seeing Luann slam the office door behind her.

Chibs and I rode back to the garage just in time to see Clay walking in.

"Hey Clay." Chibs greeted him.

"Get to work shithead." He growled walking into the garage. I looked over at him and tried not to laugh.

"Pretty sure he was talking to you." I said earning a pointed look from Chibs.

Gemma walked out of the office and Rory followed her to the door watching as she got into her black caddie and pulled away from the lot. Clay came bolting out after her on his bike and Tig followed.

"Where you going?" I asked Tig trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"To protect Clay." Tig said over his shoulder before racing out of the lot to follow Clay.

"Already a crazy day." I sighed noticing Chibs staring off towards the garage.

"I wonder what's got Rory all twisted about." Chibs asked making me glance over to her as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest looking out at the lot. I tried not to look too long though in case she looked at me.

"Maybe she's just a deep thinker." I smiled trying to simplify it but Chibs shook his head.

"No, you don't know Rory like I do. She may be a deep thinker but when something or someone plagues her mind that bad, watch out." Chibs's words made me really look over at her this time. She didn't appear to be staring at anything in particular but she held a frown which made me feel guilty thinking that I may have caused it.

"I don't know I think she looks kinda sad." I couldn't help but frown but I snapped out of it when Chibs laughed.

"Not sad Juicy boy. Pissed. A storm's a brewin' for sure." Chibs got off his bike and I looked back over at Rory who finally looked over at me. I tried to wave but she rolled her eyes and shut the door to the office. I went into the clubhouse to work on finding out about Zobelle like Clay had asked but no matter what I found it extremely hard to focus.

**[Rory's POV]**

I worked in silence for a few hours until Gemma came back in the office completely frazzled and shaking. She explained to me that she and Clay got into it and she was extremely jumpy lately. She still hadn't confirmed to me that she was raped but I just knew. In the midst of talking Tara came in.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She asked and glanced at me.

"You saw. He hates me." Gemma leaned her head on her hand and Tara shook her head.

"He just doesn't understand. It will get better Gemma just give it some time." Tara put her hand on top of Gemma's and she snorted as she slipped something into her lap. I saw it was a testing cup and shook my head.

"I'll be right back." Gemma walked into the bathroom and I leaned back in the chair.

"Smooth Dr. Knowles. Very smooth." I said making her roll her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to say anything. I won't be the one who loses their head for blabbing." Tara defended looking out the window.

"I don't blame you. I just wish she would tell me. I could help." I said sadly as Tara stared out the window.

"Hey...is Juice looking for you?" She asked and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of. He knows I'm in here so it's not that hard to find me. Why?" I asked as Tara turned back towards me.

"He keeps looking over here and it's starting to creep me out." She informed me and I got up to peek out the blinds with her to see he was sitting on one of the picnic tables facing the garage and glancing over here ever so often.

"Jackass." I sighed catching Tara's attention.

"Something going on there?" She asked.

"I asked her the same thing." Gemma said from behind us joining us at the blinds.

"Nothing really. He's just been really flirty and then a few weeks ago we kind of kissed but it was no big deal-" Tara chuckled.

"It looks like no big deal. He's practically stalking the office." She joked.

"Well I asked him to stay the night with me and when I woke up he was gone. It was the last time we've actually been in each other's presence for longer than a few moments." I explained and Gemma's eyebrows went up.

"Was this the night Bobby got shot?" She asked and I nodded.

"That little shit. That was NOT what I meant by take care of you." She shook her head with a hint of anger.

"Nothing happened. He slept on top of the sheets for crying out loud but you would think I gave him a handjob or something the way he's been acting. He's been avoiding me like the plague and even when I try to be friendly he acts like a complete dickhead." I crossed my arms over my chest and Tara gave me a sympathetic look.

"Maybe he's intimidated by you." Tara offered and I gave her a look.

"He's been around Gemma before so I hardly doubt he's scared of me." I said as Gemma kept her gaze out the window on Juice.

"Yeah but he's never tried to plow me before." Gemma said making Tara and I both snap to look at her.

"Jesus Gemma." Tara said finally getting her to look at us.

"What? I'm just saying he may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he's got to know if he ever put the moves on you and the boys found out they'd play volleyball with his balls." Gemma explained. I sighed as we turned our attention back to the lot just in time to see Jax pulling up with a long legged, partly naked girl on the back of his bike.

"Who's the hooker with Jax?" I asked and Tara snatched the blinds up.

"Son of a bitch." She seethed.

"You really need to get a handle on that otherwise they will always think he's a free dick." Gemma said making Tara snort.

"How do you propose I do that?" She asked.

"Kick her ass." I said simply.

"I'm a bit old for cat fighting besides...I trust him." Tara's words made both Gemma and I laughed.

"It ain't about trusting him, sweetheart. At the end of the day he's still a man with a dick." She said sitting down in the office chair. Tara gave us both a look before taking the cup of pee and heading out the door. I walked into the garage and saw Opie working on his bike and decided I would go talk to him for a bit.

"It's really starting to look great Op. When did you get it?" I asked making him smile.

"Picked it up about a month ago when I took off after Donna's funeral. It's coming along nicely I think." He stood back and looked at his handy work.

"You should get Kenny to help you with it. Teach him how to turn a wrench like his old man." I said but earned a frown from Op.

"My kids and I don't really see eye to eye." Opie said making me laugh.

"Well duh. They're kids Op. Who the hell see's eye to eye with their parents? Quality time won't kill you though." Opie stood up and looked at me.

"Yeah but quality time might kill them." He said bluntly knocking me back a bit.

"Op-" He cut me off.

"I went away for 5 years and got out just so their mother could be slaughtered. They hate me Ar. They are better off spending time at Mary's." Opie dismissed the idea of quality time and I stepped closer.

"Whether you like it or not they are your kids and your responsibility. They don't hate you but the more you push them away the more they are going to start to think that you hate them for something none of you could control." I said watching Opie sigh.

"Did you come over here to lecture me because if that's the case-" Opie was about to blow me off when I walked around to him and put a hand on his chest.

"When my mom was killed I thought my whole world was over but I had you and Jax keeping my head above water. We did the same thing for Jax when John died and I'm going to be here to help you through the same shit now okay? I'm not going anywhere Opie. Don't push me away." I said looking up at his face which had softened. He shook his head at me before I put my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged back and I felt a weight seem to lift off the conversation as he continued to work on his bike.

Clay had returned with Tig and Kip just as Juice walked in with Jax. Clay gave me a look and I nodded at him before Juice caught my eye. I walked out of the garage towards the clubhouse to go change my clothes. I was supposed to go by Cara Cara to change Bobby's bandages tonight and Opie told me that we could go back to his house and hang out with the kids which I thought was exciting considering I'd only gotten baby pictures sent from when they were born so I couldn't wait to see them all grown up. Piney stopped me when I entered the clubhouse and had a key in his hand.

"Don't tell me you bought me a car so I don't have to be driven everywhere." I mocked knowing even if I had a car that they would still make someone ride with me.

"It's a storage unit. All the things from your mom's old place and what was left from your dad's dorm is in it. Figured you could check it out while you're here and see if you find anything useful." He smiled at me as I took the key.

"Thanks Piney." I kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

"No problem sweetheart. Just make sure you take Halfsack with you. If someone has to do the grunt work it might as well be him." Piney said making me laugh as I took the key back to the dorm and sat it down on the nightstand before hopping into the shower. I don't know why I was going to shower before going to Cara Cara but I just felt like I needed to get some of today's angst off my skin before going anywhere. I got out of the shower and pulled on another pair of black jeans and a tank before pulling my boots on and throwing my leather jacket over it to at least look like I was trying to be dressy among the half naked women that I knew were going to be loaded up in Cara Cara. I pulled my hair up and didn't bother putting on any makeup since I'd be hanging out at Opie's house. I glanced at my phone.

**Juice:** _Hey, I think we need to talk._

There was a text on the phone from about half an hour ago but I just closed it and shoved it in my pocket before grabbing the first aid kit Tara had left me and walking out of the clubhouse. Juice was sitting on the picnic tables but I walked past him towards Kip.

"Think you could give me a ride to Cara Cara?" I asked but before he could answer Juice spoke up.

"Why are you going there?" He asked squinting in confusion.

"To make movies." I said sarcastically before showing him my first aid kit.

"I'll take you." He said standing up and I turned towards him.

"I didn't ask you to take me. I asked Kip." I said sternly.

"He's a prospect. The guys would kill me if I let you ride with him." Juice said looking as though he really didn't want to argue.

"You know it's kind of sad how much you fear them but I honestly don't give a shit what the guys will do to you." I said frustrated. He looked at Kip before stepping closer to me.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered sternly.

"Well I'm not really in the mood to talk so maybe later." I patted his chest before putting my bag securely on the back of Kip's bike before swinging my leg over.

"Maybe some time at the porn hut will make me feel better. Works for you right?" I added before putting the helmet on and putting my arms around Kip's waist. He looked at Juice who gave him a jaw clenched nod and we were off. We got off the lot and to the first stop sign before I could hear Kip laughing.

"I don't even want to know what the hell that was about." He said making me shake my head. I arrived at Cara Cara to see most of the guys bikes already being there. It was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I walked in and immediately was stopped by the same nasty chick from earlier today.

"This is a private party sweetheart. Take your girl scout cookies elsewhere." She spewed nastily.

"I'm actually from the health committee and it would appear you are due for your shots." I replied sarcastically making the girl jump to her feet and stand in my face.

"Excuse me bitch?" She was taller than me in her spike heels but it made me laugh.

"Don't step up to get knocked down cum queen." I said trying to walk past her when she pushed me.

"Seriously?" I said with a laugh. I went to shove her back and Opie put his arms around me holding me back while Jax made sure the girl didn't fall over.

"Calm yourself killer." Jax laughed before looking at the girl.

"She's Samcro." Jax informed and the girl gave a fake smile.

"Which means I out rank pass around pussy all day, every day." I shook my head at her and she stepped like she was going to do something but Opie pulled me away.

"Must you fight at every party? I swear it's like we're in high school all over again." He teased me.

"Yeah right. Most of the parties we went to I got into fights because you and Jax were dogging someone else's girlfriend." I said hitting his chest. Chibs grabbed my hand and I squeezed his back just to acknowledge that we had seen one another. Tig blew me a kiss and I laughed at him and Kip who had a face full of tits at the moment. I saw Juice walk in and go straight for the open bar.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked and Opie pointed towards the office. I patted his chest before heading back to the office. I opened the door and was quickly met with a half naked Bobby and Luann.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" I slammed the door and rubbed at my eyes. It only took a few moments before Luann emerged fully clothed. I nodded at her before opening the door with my hand over my eyes.

"You know knocking works wonders." Bobby complained.

"I know you aren't complaining right now. My eyes are burned forever with that gruesome image." I said still covering my eyes. I felt a pen bounce off my chest and took my hand from my eyes.

"You know you can't say anything right?" Bobby said pointing at me.

"Prison clause, I know how it works but honestly who the hell would I want to tell that to?" I sat the kit down and pulled on the edge of Bobby's cut to get to his bandage.

"How you holding up kid? Juice said you were having a hard time adjusting." Bobby lit up a cigarette as I opened the new gauze.

"Well Juice shouldn't talk about shit he doesn't know about." I mumbled making Bobby chuckle.

"What is it with you two? I thought you were becoming good friends and now it's like you can't even stand to be in the same room with each other." He said with a laugh.

"I have a low bullshit tolerance I suppose." I said trying to sound as uninterested in the topic as possible.

"Go easy on him. He's kind of socially retarded but he means well. I think he kind of has a thing for you too so he's bound to say and do a lot of stupid shit without meaning to." Bobby said as I changed the bandage and smoothed out the tape.

"It almost sounds like you are encouraging me to get with him Bobby." I smiled at him and he huffed.

"Are you kidding? There's not a man on this earth who will gain the approval of the club especially one who's stupid enough to think anything that Tig owns in pill form is a vitamin." Bobby's words made me look at him strangely.

"Another story for another day." Bobby said. I threw the old bandage away before helping him put his cut back on.

"You are good to go Elvis." I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Try and stay out of trouble Sleeping Beauty." He smiled at me and I snorted.

"No promises." I opened the door and ran straight into Juice.

**[Juice's POV]**

I waited for Rory to finish up with Bobby before trying to talk to her. She was looking down when she walked out of the office and ran into my chest though which only served to annoy her.

"Are you stalking me now?" She ran her hand through her bangs and I pulled on her elbow lightly as Bobby passed us.

"I just want to talk to you. Why are you being like this?" I asked and she laughed.

"You avoid me like the plague for weeks and you have the nerve to ask me why I'm acting this way? Are you really that stupid?" She asked trying to walk past me but I spun her around.

"I guess I was a little freaked out about our…night." I tried to keep my voice down but the music was so loud.

"You are aware we didn't fuck right? We shared a meaningless kiss and you slept, fully clothed on top of the sheets." She said louder then I would have liked.

"Is that it? You are afraid the guys will find out and kick your ass? Wow that's kind of pathetic." Her words made my head snap to her.

"That's not it at all. What the fuck?" She pulled away from me and started walking away.

"It was just a kiss." She yelled over her shoulder before stopping next to Kip and kissing him. I felt a fire bubbling in my stomach as the others cooed at her mock attempt of affection with Kip who was so drunk at this point he truly had no idea who was actually kissing him. I followed her quickly and as she got to the exit I pulled her into the bathroom.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked and she put her hands on her hips.

"Look Juice I'm really not in the mood for this right now." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry. The way I've been acting has been stupid. I know. It's just…" I wasn't really sure what to say and I could tell she was growing impatient with me.

"I get it. You really don't have to explain but it would be nice if you could treat me like an actual person and not just some croweater. I mean I'm sorry I'm not easy or clingy like a sweetbutt-" I cut her off quickly putting up my hands.

"NO! No I like you just the way you are." She stared at me confused.

"Then why the hell have you been ignoring me like I gave you a disease?" She asked and I tucked my hands in my pockets and rocked on my feet. Something I always did when I was nervous.

"I just…I like you…a little too much I guess. I'm not really good at this sort of thing." I could feel her eyes still boring holes into me as I tried to avoid hers.

"Then why did you just leave me hanging that morning? You could have at least left me a note or something." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, I know I just didn't want you to wake up and regret kissing me or be disappointed that I was the one you had a weak moment with. I guess it was easier for me to just quit while I was ahead." I dared a glance and was relieved to see a faint smile on her lips.

"And the repercussions of the club have nothing to do with it?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Well...maybe just a little." I joked. She laughed and I finally felt like I could breathe.

"You are by far the most complicated guy I've ever met." She looked up at me and for a moment I thought about kissing her again but didn't want to be too forward. She looked towards the door and furrowed her brow before pushing me into the stall and shutting the door.

"What the-" She pushed me back to stand on the toilet seat and she jumped up onto it with me covering my mouth with her hand as the doors burst open and the sound of someone huffing and pacing could be heard on the other side. I mouthed at her and she just told me to stay quiet. I sat back on the piping of the toilet and she was sitting on my leg. I hadn't realized my hand was on her hip supporting her from falling to the floor but I felt the pressure the moment I realized.

**[Rory's POV]**

The door swung open again and we both froze.

"Tara." It was Jax.

"I'll be out in a minute." Tara responded but sounded upset. We both listened intently.

"Come on, don't let them get to you." Jax tried to talk Tara down and Juice kept making faces at me.

"Like they get to you?" Tara challenged.

"Oh snap." Juice whispered and I covered my mouth quickly so not to make things worse. Thank God for the music being so loud otherwise Jax and Tara would have been super pissed.

"It's just business. We talked about-" Jax was cut off with what sounded like being hit.

"Did she just hit him? It sounded like she just hit him." Juice whispered and I shook my head trying to hear. Suddenly there was a loud rumbled and it sounded like someone was struggling.

"What the fuck are they doing? The bathroom of a porn studio is no place to have a domestic dispute." Juice said making me turn to him.

"Does it really sound like they are having a wrestling match to you?" I whispered to him and he took a moment to listen.

"Ohhhh THAT'S what they're doing." Juice was struck with realization and it made me chuckle.

"So wait are we seriously going to just sit here and listen to them fuck on the sink?" Juice asked.

"It's either that or we walk out and Jax gets mad we eavesdropped on a personal conversation. Plus there is that little detail that you are squeezed up in a stall with me that I'd let you explain as well." Juice pressed his lips together before settling back against the wall.

"Well I guess we're staying right here." He patted my side and I leaned into him. Juice leaned is head against the stall but jumped back quickly when a body was bounced off of it making him hit his head.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I tried not to laugh as he put his hand to his head and I put mine on top of his.

"That's okay. Laugh it up. I'm going to be concussed from rough sex I'm not even having." Juice whined and I pulled his head down and kissed it right where one of his tattoos ran. He pulled his head up and he was dangerously close to my lips.

"How do you listen to that and not get turned on?" He spoke and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Easy. Find something or someone else that turns you on instead." I pulled on the back of his neck and kissed him. His free hand gripped my face as his lips moved hungrily over mine while I shifted on his lap. The sounds of Jax and Tara grunting and moaning on the other side of the wall were quickly drowned out to me by our heavy breathing but as they got louder I could feel Juice become more aggressive pulling at my hips and running his tongue along the inside of my mouth and just as Tara and Jax seemed to hit their peak Juice jumped violently almost knocking me off his leg and onto the floor.

"LEG CRAMP! LEG CRAMP!" I had to put my hand over his mouth as he shouted competing with Tara and Jax. I buried my face into his shirt trying not to laugh out loud as he struggled in pain to stretch out his leg. He whimpered under my hand and we waited about 10 more minutes before we heard them gather their things and exit the bathroom. I laughed out loud as Juice limped out of the stall and over to the sink.

"Always stretch before a covert mission." I pointed at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm glad my pain and discomfort are so amusing to you." Juice said working the cramp out of his leg. Once he could walk he came over to me and pushed a piece of my hair off my face.

"I've got to get going." I said making him snort.

"Now who's the one bailing?" He asked making me laugh.

"I have plans. I'm sorry." He had taken my hand into his and held it in front of us.

"What about tomorrow? Clay doesn't need me for the run so I'll be in the garage most of the day. Think we could…hang out or something?" Juice asked sounding hopeful. I couldn't fight the smile on my face.

"If you're lucky." I tried to pull away again and he stopped me.

"I really am sorry for wigging out. Promise not to do it again." Juice said confidently and I laughed before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I gave him a look before walking out of the bathroom. I saw Chibs and waved at him as I was leaving but his face looked a bit more serious. I glanced back and saw that he was eying Juice who had exited the bathroom moments later and went for a drink.

I glanced around for Opie but didn't see him and wasn't planning on waiting around for Chibs to come ask what was going on so I walked outside and looked around. I saw the van sitting out front and checked to see if the keys were inside. They would all probably end up crashing in the studio so I went ahead and took the van back to the garage.

I pulled up to see Gemma still in the office but didn't want to bother her. I tried Opie's cell but he didn't answer and just as I was about to head into the dorms I saw a car pulling up. A short round woman emerged and I squinted my eyes in disbelief.

"Mary?" I pitched not sure if I was seeing who I was seeing. The woman stopped and looked me up and down before gripping her chest as though she saw a ghost.

"Jesus Christ. Aurora? My God what the hell are you doing here kid?" She walked closer to me and I met her halfway.

"I came back when I heard about Donna. How the hell are you? It's been forever." I opened my arms to hug her and she patted my back.

"Hard times around here. It's good to see you sweetheart." I looked over her shoulder at two children getting out of the car.

"Are those Opie's kids?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug. Mary turned around and smiled at them waving them over to us.

"Kids this is one of your pops oldest friends, Aurora." She smiled at me and I looked them over. You could tell Kenny had Donna's eyes and Ellie was practically the spitting image of Opie.

"I've heard a lot about you two. Kenny and Ellie, right? You can call me Rory. Aurora is what your grandma would call me when I was in trouble." I made a face at them and they gave a polite smile.

"Opie was supposed to be here to pick them up." Mary huffed as she looked around the lot but I kept my eyes on the kids.

"You guys have been spending a lot of time with your Grams? I bet that's been fun." I said and they nodded.

"They haven't slept in their own beds in days." Mary looked like she was about to start harping on Opie and his lack of fatherhood but I quickly tried to cover for him.

"Yeah I had asked him if I could actually pick the kids up and get to know them. I hope that's alright." I said and the kids just sort of looked at me. I was a stranger to them so I didn't expect them to be super thrilled about having to spend time with me but I was looking for a way to make them more comfortable around me.

"Do you play video games?" I asked and Kenny shook his head.

"What kind of games do you like to play?" I asked trying to pull an actual answer out of him.

"I like the zombie games or the wars games." He finally spoke and I smiled.

"Zombie games? That sounds crazy. I've never played one of those but I've played the war games. Do you guys have a game system? I'm sure I could find a game for us to play." Kenny looked over at Ellie.

"I don't really like video games." Ellie spoke up finally. I noticed a notebook sticking out of her bag and I snapped my fingers.

"How about painting? I've got crazy amounts of pastels and paints in my bag and some drawings I need filled in for my job that I think you might be able to help with." I said and she looked over at Kenny before nodding. I looked at Mary who looked a bit shocked that the kids were actually going for my ideas.

"I'll give you guys a ride to the house." She said and I clapped my hands together.

"Awesome. Let me grab my things." I patted Kenny's shoulder and they went to get back in the car. I ran into the clubhouse and grabbed my bag to throw some clothes in as well as my tattoo sketchpad and coloring packs. I took a moment to think about whom would video games in their room and figured I would try Juice's. The door was locked so I had to pick the lock to get in but it didn't take long to find his stash of porno and video games. I looked through them and pulled out a couple for Kenny to pick from before shutting the drawer and leaving Juice a note. I locked his door back up and picked up my bags to return outside. I hopped into Mary's car and we headed to Opie's house which looked pretty pleasant. Mary let us into the house and told the kids to put their pajamas on. I was relieved to see Opie had an Xbox otherwise the video games would be pretty pointless.

"They are good kids. Opie needs to start spending time with them." Mary spoke and caught my attention.

"Yeah you used to think we were good kids too. Give them time." I joked and she shook her head.

"You still are. I don't know why you'd come back to this life but don't let them drag you back in Aurora. Opie is a grown man now. He's capable of taking care of his shit." Mary was always a hardass but when she split out Opie acted like she abandoned him but it was ultimately his choice to come back.

"Don't worry about me Mary. I can handle myself." I said confidently.

"You know you can't always bail him out either, right?" I glanced over at her knowing she didn't buy that I had asked to spend time with just the kids. We shared a look that made me feel like I was 13 again and trying to cover for Opie and Jax getting locked up. Kenny and Ellie emerged in their pajamas and Mary gave them both kisses.

"Be good for Rory. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged them both and they said their goodbyes before getting settled in the living room. Mary gave me her cell number in case of emergencies and I assured her we would be okay before waving her off. I locked up the door and turned to see the kids just sitting on the couch.

"Okay you guys don't have to be so nervous around me. I won't bite and it takes a lot to make me angry so the eggshells aren't necessary." I smiled as I sat down next to them. They looked at each other and then at their hands which rested in their laps and I tried to think of something that might make them laugh. I dug through my bag to find my wallet and pulled out a picture I kept in it. I sat between them and showed them the picture.

"This was taken a long time ago. I was 10 and your dad and Jax were 17 and we had skipped school to go to this carnival that came into town and we knew that if we were caught that both your grandparents would skin us alive but we went anyway. Well your dad had the bright idea of entering the pie eating contest so the three of us entered and your dad actually won but when it was time to get his ribbon he barfed all over the fat lady who was presenting him with it." I was telling them the story and they started to giggle.

"It was horrible because he had just punished 14 pies so it was like endless cherry pie all over this poor lady who fainted from being so grossed out and then Jax got the bright idea of taking us on the zipper and we ended up barfing all over the people on the ride and by the time we went home we looked like death so Gemma and Mary kept us home sick the next few days." Kenny looked at me.

"You guys didn't get in trouble?" He asked and I laughed.

"Oh no way we got in tons of trouble because word got around that there was a gang of kids terrorizing the people at the carnival by puking on them and they had a picture of us in the paper so needless to say we got our butts kicked but I keep this picture in my wallet because it makes me smile." I explained. They got a bit quiet again and I pulled out the video games I stole from Juice.

"You can either teach me how to play a zombie game or I can teach you how to own fools in the war games. You pick." I offered and he bit his lip before picking a war game.

"Oh okay. I smell a challenge." I teased as he walked over to the system. I looked over at Ellie who sat quietly.

"Do you like to color?" I asked and she made a face.

"It's nothing like a coloring book. I know you are too old for those but back in New York I work at a tattoo parlor and I have a bunch of unfinished pieces I need colored but I'd love some input from another mind on what would make the picture look nice. Care to give it a shot?" I asked pulling out my book and letting her flip through it. She settled on a picture of a lotus flower with cherry blossoms wrapped around it.

"Can I do this one?" She asked and I pulled out the box of palettes.

"Of course. Have at it." I smiled and she quickly opened up the box and went to work. Kenny and I played Modern Warfare for almost two hours when he had beaten me with a 5 game win streak. They were starting to finally open up to me a little and I could feel that they had relaxed.

At around midnight we had decided on watching a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory so we brought blankets and pillows out in the living room and camped out there. They were both passed out on either side of me by 1 AM and even I drifted off. I heard some shuffling around and opened my eyes to see Opie sitting down in the lounge chair. I leaned up and realized Kenny's head was on my leg and Ellie was leaning into my side. We didn't speak. We just shared a look and I just felt words were necessary. Opie had a lot he needed to work out in his head but we both knew that punishing the kids was unfair. It was time he stepped up and acted like a father instead of a widower.


	4. High Tensions and Low Expectations

**17 Reviews, 12 Favs and 27 Alerts...you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for continuing to show interest in my story. Like I said before, the excitement I get from each of the reviews and alerts I get pushes me to write and publish quicker. I especially want to thank the few people who read and review every chapter: AstroStarr, CatheeeD, Maggie-Joyce and Losingmymind3696. Thank you so much for your dedication. You truly are appreciated. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Enjoy the next chapter~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I had spent a few days hanging out with Kenny and Ellie really getting to know them but still couldn't get Opie to commit to hanging out with us. It was starting to drive me crazy and make me seriously just want to choke him out but he was too damn hard to pin down. I had told Ellie I would try and find some old pictures of us when we were kids so Kip and I were currently hold up in the storage unit Piney had given me the keys to.

"I didn't know your dad was a bodybuilder." Kip held up a few medals.

"Almost won the Mr. Olympia title but got caught up on assault charges." I picked up another box and opened it.

"Dude was built like a house. He could probably bench press me." Kip said pulling at his cut.

"Don't worry. The pack a day caught up to him so just breathing is difficult for him at this point." I informed and Kip moved onto the next box.

"Whoa talk about firepower." Kip opened a box full of hand guns.

"Wow this is so old. Uncle Tom said he bought this for me when I was born but had Piney give it to me when I turned 10 since he was already locked up." I pulled the 357 Magnum out of the box and dusted it off.

"The life of a Samcro kid." Kip teased. We rifled through a few more boxes before we both were significantly covered in dust and sweat from it being so damn hot in the unit.

"Are we taking all of this back or what?" Kip asked clapping his hands together.

"No way. I'm not trying to move into the clubhouse. I'll take a few boxes and that's it." I said putting another box of pictures by the door.

"Then why don't you just rent a place? I know some cheap houses about 20 minutes from the clubhouse near Opie's place." I looked over at Kip and laughed.

"That would imply that I'm staying in Charming which I'm not. The dorm will be fine for now." I said wiping the sweat off the back of my neck.

"Oh...I guess I just thought you would stick around since you and..." Kip stopped himself and I looked up.

"Something on your mind?" I asked as he hesitated.

"I just thought...you and Juice..." I shook my head.

"We're just friends Kip. Friends can still talk on the phone from different states. I'm sure I'll be calling you all the time once I get back to New York." Kip smiled as he loaded the boxes in the van.

"Maybe I'll even take a trip and visit the big city." He said making me smile. Kip and I had grown pretty close over the last month. I had told the boys on a number of occasions that he should be patched in already but they kept saying that it hasn't been a year yet. They also teased that he was my boyfriend which I thought was funny as well since all he ever talked about when past loves was concerned was this Cherry girl I'd never met.

We drove back to the shop after picking up the paint for the van so I could paint the charity name on the side. The boys started arriving at the garage one by one getting ready for the run and I was surprised to see Opie here.

"I didn't know you were going on the run." I walked over to his bike as him and Jax smoked a cigarette.

"Clay wanted me on it." He said simply.

"Where are Kenny and Ellie?" Jax asked earning a look of annoyance.

"The kids are fine." He said getting off his bike and walking to the garage. Jax and I shared a look before I walked into the office to retrieve the route for Clay. I looked down the list and didn't see Juice's name on it and wondered why he wasn't going on the run but just as I was walking back I caught the end of a conversation I was sure I wanted no parts in.

"You're getting a glass ball?" My head shot up to Opie who was looking at Kip.

"It's not glass it's like...you know...squishy." Kip started making an awkward hand gesture as the boys laughed.

"It's like a real ball." He defended quickly but it only made them laugh harder. Bobby caught sight of me and my distorted face.

"You don't even want to know sweetheart." He said and I shook my head.

"You are probably right. Is your shoulder going to be okay for this?" I asked patting his shoulder softly.

"Yeah it's fine." He put his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Hopefully his death trap gets him all the way there and back." Chibs said gesturing to his smoking bike which was way past its prime. Smoke bellowed out of the back as Bobby started his bike. Poor Kip complained as he mounted his bike.

"I'm leaving Juice to take care of shit in the garage. Do me a favor and watch out for the old lady, will ya?" Clay put his arm around my shoulders and I nodded.

"Just come back whole. I'll make sure things are okay here." He smiled widely before kissing my cheek.

"Alright let's head out." Clay said walking over to his bike. I went down the line from Bobby all the way to Jax saying goodbye's and telling them to be careful but I grabbed Jax's cut.

"Try talking to him. I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall these days." I explained and he nodded.

"I know how you feel but I'll try. Call if anything gets crazy here." Jax kissed my forehead before putting his helmet on. I jumped when Happy fired two shots as they all started to pull off the lot. I walked over to the wrestling ring and lay down on the side of it. I was gross from spending the morning in the storage unit and all I wanted to do was rest before taking a long shower and finding something to eat. I felt someone nudge me and I opened my eyes to see Gemma standing with her arm extended and a joint in her hand.

"Rough morning?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Rough life. You guys should have thrown half that stuff away but I did find some old pictures of everyone." I hit the box with my foot and she pulled the lid off the top. She laughed at some of the ones of Opie, Jax and I before awing at the one of my dad holding me in the chapel with the other First 9's.

"Your dad was quite the charmer but once you were born you were the only woman in his life that controlled his heart." She smiled at me and I nodded. That's all I've ever heard but I was only 3 when he got locked up so I didn't remember too much of that love. I remember feeling it though. I remember how he would tell me to put my hand to my heart and he would always do the same thing and tell me that our heartbeats were one in the same. Little details were always what I remembered but I tried not to think too much about them.

"It's also like a small arsenal in there." I took another long drag off of the joint before handing it back.

"Well Lenny wanted all of his personal stock to go into storage in case something happened and the club needed them. Then the others should be yours." She said shutting the box.

"Yeah Kip found the one Uncle Tom gave me. I didn't come across the one Piney or Tig gave me but I did find the old journal J.T gave me with all our old stories we would write about the princess on the Harley with her 9 knights." I laughed holding up the old tattered notebook.

"I loved listening to him read those to you and you interrupting just to add details. He always did love having a girl around among all the boys." Gemma smiled. I watched her look over at the garage and smile.

"You should go clean up. Your Puerto Rican handyman is gawking and the last thing we need to know is how girls covered in dust and filth gives him a stiffy." Gemma teased. I dared a glance and saw he was talking to Unser who had come in to get his brakes changed according to the maintenance board.

"I suppose you're right but is there any way I could come over and do some laundry at your place? I'm running pretty low on clothes and am desperate need of a good cycle." I said hopping up from the ring.

"Yeah of course sweetie. Come by sometime tomorrow and we'll get them washed up. You can finally see Abel." Gemma said. I knew Jax had a son but I had been so busy settling in that I hadn't gotten the time to go see him since taking over for Gemma at the shop.

"Awesome. I'll see you in a bit." I kissed her cheek before picking up the box and taking it into the clubhouse. Even with the guys gone there were still hang arounds and croweaters lurking about. I gave polite hello's before heading back to my room and putting the box in the closet. I looked at the clothes I had left to wear and sighed. I literally had no tops, no bottoms, three dresses and a see through nightgown. I pulled out one of the dresses that wasn't too dressy and realized I was going to look pretty funny in my combat boots but I didn't care. I took a long, hot shower and tried to ease the tension in my chest thinking about the guys being away on a run.

**[Juice's POV]**

When Clay told me he wanted me to stay behind, I didn't argue. I was actually okay with staying behind because I knew that Rory would be here and I figured since the guys weren't around that she would let me be a little flirtier with her. I watched her lay on the ring after saying her goodbyes to all the guys and wanted to walk over there but Gemma beat me to it. I watched them talk for awhile before a voice from behind me caught me off guard.

"Didn't go with the boys I see." It was Unser.

"Nah they needed me to watch out for shit here." I explained as he stood next to me.

"Kind of looks like you're only watching Rory." He said making me take a swig of my soda and avert my eyes but he laughed.

"That's a dangerous road you don't want to go down son." He walked around to face me.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." I covered blowing him off.

"Yeah and hell is just a sauna." He deadpanned making me roll my eyes.

"Look, I've known that girl her whole life. She may seem like a tough cookie but she crumbles easily and when she does it ain't pretty." Unser looked over his shoulder toward Rory as she talked to Gemma.

"I'm not sure if you're giving me dating advice or trying to indirectly threaten me." I said unsure of his motives.

"I'm saying be careful with her because if you hurt her the others won't even get a chance to get to you. She'll already have torn you to shreds." He looked back at me and I felt a bit uneasy.

"That's not at all frightening." I said making him chuckle and pat me on the shoulder.

"Consider yourself warned." He walked away just as Rory picked up the box she had and walked into the clubhouse. Gemma started back for the office and pointed at me.

"Get back to work. Maybe I'll give you an extended lunch." She winked at me and I smiled before grabbing the wrench and getting back to work. I turned around and was faced with Piney who was giving me a death stare.

"What?" I asked going back to the Mazda that was brought in for a new air filter.

"You do know that won't ever happen, don't you?" He said from his seat next to the workbench.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She's the daughter of a First 9 and good girl. Don't go there, boy." Piney was referring to Rory and I shook my head.

"Why does everyone keep getting on my back about Rory? All we do is talk. Am I not even allowed to talk to her?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Probably because we all see the same thing and I'm just trying to make sure you don't set yourself up for a big fall. Rory isn't like other girls and she sure as hell isn't like all the ones you'll find around here." Piney said.

"I know that. I know she's no sweetbutt or croweater. I just want to get to know her better. Is that so wrong?" I asked resting my hands on the hood. I watched Piney get up and walk over towards me.

"The way you look at her is the same way we all look at our old ladies. It's an intrigue and allure that reminds you why we fell for them to begin with. Get to know her but you should ask her about the promise she made to her mother before she died." He clasped my shoulder before staring at me a few moments longer and walking away. I finished up the Mazda and its paperwork just as the door to the office opened.

"Gemma wants to know if you're done with the Mazda paperwork." I looked over to the door and saw Rory standing in a purple and blue floral dress on with a short jean jacket over top of it. Her hair was pulled up in one of her messy buns that she sported so well and her combat boots made me chuckle.

"Aw you didn't have to dress up for me." I teased as she walked out of the office towards me.

"As if. It's laundry day and it was either topless or skimpy lingerie." She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted my head to the side.

"Both sound like sound options." She hit my chest making me laugh.

"Paperwork, ass. Gemma isn't letting me eat until I get your paperwork." She held her hand out and I finished the paperwork.

"I hope you can fit a helmet on that bun of yours because you're going with me for lunch." I informed her and she turned back on her heel to eye me.

"Is that an order or are you asking me to lunch?" She asked cocking her eyebrow as I dug in my pocket.

"I believe some criminal left this on my nightstand. It reads: IOU one hour of admiration and I believe that's your signature." I showed her the note and she shook her head.

"Admiration, not date. Big difference." She pointed at me.

"Well I'm hungry and so are you, so why not kill two birds with one stone." I offered and she sized me up.

"Fine but you aren't paying for my food." She said sternly before turning back to the office. I felt my heart jump a little and unbuttoned my Teller-Morrow shirt, taking it off and grabbing my cut. I made a call and quickly walked over to my bike waiting for her as she sauntered out of the office with a helmet in her hand.

"So I guess since I'm agreeing to go on a date with you that I don't really have to spend an hour boosting your ego." She said cocking her hip out a little.

"A date? You're moving a bit too fast for me there sweetheart. Maybe I should go get lunch alone." I teased her and she put the helmet on hitting my arm.

"Don't be an asshole." She said. I waited for her to get onto the bike but she gestured for me to turn around seeing as how she was wearing a dress I imagine mounting a bike isn't the most ladylike of duties. Once on the back of my bike she settled in and I turned around.

"It helps if you put your arms around my waist. I wouldn't want you falling off and getting that pretty dress all dirty." I continued to tease as she put her arms firmly around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Keep it up and I'll be pinching you throughout the entire ride." She said into my ear. I laughed as I started the bike and glanced over at Piney who nodded to me. I took off out of the lot and for the first time felt an odd confidence. Being a part of the Sons was always something that made me hold my head high when driving around Charming but something about having Rory on the back of my bike made me feel an ounce more of confidence.

"So where are we going? I'm starving." She said loud enough over the roar of the bike I glanced over my shoulder.

"We're actually making a pick up and then we have about a 20 minute ride. That okay with you?" I asked and faintly heard her laugh.

"As long as I get food I don't care where we eat it." She said readjusting her arms around me. It didn't take me long to get to the little diner a few shops down from the barber's and picked up the food I had called in. I thanked the owner who was a larger Puerto Rican woman who seemed to favor me considering there weren't many of us in Charming that were actually friendly. I got back on my bike and Rory rested her head on my back as we rode. The ride was quick and we got out past the hills of land that Elliot Oswald owned to a open reservation that I frequented when I needed to clear my head. We had pulled down the dirt road and parked next to a tree that hung over two picnic tables. It was secluded but pleasant at the same time.

"We're here." I said taking my helmet off and kicking the stand out on my bike.

"Nothing like dirt on my legs to kick off a great lunch outing." She said as she took her helmet off. I dismounted and looked at her dusting her legs off.

"Are you sure you grew up here? You certainly are picky." I said as she got off the bike glaring at me. I opened the seat and pulled out a few wet naps before walking over to the picnic table where she sat on the table. She started digging through the bag as I went to pick up one of her legs which she pulled away.

"We haven't even eaten and you're already trying to get fresh?" She pulled a fry out of the bag and I laughed holding up the wet naps.

"To clean your legs princess." She made a face and nodded for me to continue my plan as I picked her leg up and wiped the dirt off of her tanned skin. I noticed a few scars on the bottom of her ankle.

"Where did you get this?" I asked and she looked down.

"Running from a pissed off drunk after Opie and Jax got caught fucking his daughters. Turns out barbed wire will stop you pretty quickly." She explained.

"Damn did you get caught?" I pressed further making her laugh.

"Are you kidding? The guy was walking sideways and firing a shotgun. Jax snipped the wire and we bolted about two miles with the shit still wrapped around my ankle. Gemma was NOT happy about that one." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"What's that one from?" I ran my fingertips across one on the top of her right knee.

"That ones a bit more complicated." She laughed.

"I'm intrigued. Continue." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well Jax caught me trying to sneak an old boyfriend out of my window at 14 and started to attack him so I jumped on his back and tried to wrestle him off of the guy and ended up catching the tip of his lovely hunting knife that he carries on his hip with my knee." I winced knowing exactly what knife she was talking about.

"Ouch. Way to get accidentally shanked." I joked.

"Well it was either stop him or watch him kill David." I put my hand up as I sat down next to her.

"Whoa whoa whoa…David…as in Hale?" I questioned and she looked away.

"That's hilarious. The guys said he wanted you but I didn't think he actually got you." I said getting her to look at me.

"I'll have you know that the only thing he got from me was an incredible handjob." She returned with a smirk of her own.

"Here I thought I'd never be jealous of Hale." I held her gaze and watched her bite her lip as a slight silence fell between us.

"Instead of you diving into my personal life why don't I turn the tables a little and get some juicy details about you. Any brutal love affairs in your teen years you'd like to share?" She asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I was raised by my mom so women weren't something I could really try and sneak anywhere without getting smacked for." I said making her smile.

"Nothing a girl loves more than a gentleman on a Harley." She teased nudging my shoulder.

"Minus the Harley I'd say she's proud." I said.

"Growing up without your dad must have been hard." She was starting to touch on a subject I wasn't too comfortable discussing.

"You did it just fine." I added making her snort.

"Correction: I grew up with about 20 dads and trust me it was exhausting." I laughed at her statement but could feel her eyes still on me.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I just find it strange how someone as intelligent as you didn't just look him up and find him. I mean you aren't curious at all?" She pressed further and I looked over at her.

"I never met him because he bailed before I was born. Why would I want to find him? What could we possibly talk about? Hi I'm the son you didn't want?" I started getting a little intense and she put her hand on mine.

"More like thank you for not sticking around otherwise I might not be as intelligent and kindhearted." I glanced at her hand on mine before meeting her eyes.

"Does our hour start now?" I asked with a smile. She smacked my hand and I smacked hers back which turned into a playful wrestling match atop the picnic table.

"Don't drop the food!" She laughed as I made a quick grab and caught it placing it on the seat of the table right before she bit my shoulder making me jump back.

"OW! Did you just bite me?" I asked resting my hands on either side of her head as she lay underneath me.

"Sorry it was just there and I felt the urge." She said innocently. I nodded at her but couldn't keep my eyes off of hers. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and I suddenly remembered something.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said as she brought her hands to the front of my cut.

"Really? Because you've been lingering so long I would have thought you wanted to give me something." She pulled me down towards her and our lips met. Her grip tightened on my cut and I tried to quickly battle her tongue for dominance. She was far too good at kissing and I suddenly regretted pining her down to the table as I had to keep my hands planted in order to keep from crushing her. I heard a moan escape her lips as I moved my mouth from hers to her throat and down the side of her neck. I felt accomplished in extracting such a form of flattery and felt it required a need to express my affections.

"OW! Did you just bite me?" She yelped making me pull away from her neck to look at her.

"It was just there and I felt the urge." I smirked at her and she laughed between light kisses I was placing on her lips. I felt her hand start to slide down my chest towards my belt but before my mind could wrap my head around it my phone started going off. I let out a sigh and rested my head on Rory's chest.

"Duty calls." She giggled. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone to see Clay's name on the screen. I say up and answered it quickly.

**[Rory's POV]**

Just as the lunch date with Juice was getting interesting his phone went off. I watched him talk intently before glancing back at me with a frown. He finally hung up and came looked at me.

"That was Clay. Tig's bike went down and he hurt his leg." I sat up quickly.

"Is he okay?" I asked and Juice put his hands out to calm me.

"He's fine but they need us to ride out there so you can check his leg out." Juice made a face letting me know he was clearly disappointed but all I cared about was getting to Tig to make sure he was okay. I hopped off the table and Juice handed me the helmet. We were on the road in no time and I found that wearing a dress as we sped down the highway was more difficult than just casually driving on the back roads of Charming.

"Hold on tight." Juice yelled and I tightened my grip as he swerved slightly to avoid debris in the road. I felt my stomach drop out a little hoping that Tig was in one piece. I felt Juice's bike shift and looked up to see the bikes on the side of the road. Juice came to a stop and he helped me get off his bike. He stopped me before I could run over to them and handed me a first aid kit from his seat which I thanked him for and sprinted over.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at Tig who had his leg extended and gritting his teeth. They all looked at Bobby.

"My bike may have had a…malfunction." He spoke up.

"Malfunction? That stupid piece of shit almost killed me!" Tig tried to get to his feet and I pushed him back down.

"The more you move the more it bleeds. Calm down, Tigger." I put a hand on his shoulder before bending down and pulling the fabric of his jeans open more to see a long gash up his leg.

"How did you get here so fast?" Clay asked looking over at Juice.

"We were already out getting lunch-" Juice started to explain but Jax cut him off.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jax asked making me look over at him.

"I figured if Tig bled out that he could at least see me in a dress before he bit it." I mocked opening up the first aid kit.

"It's pretty risky to ride a bike on the open highway with no leg protection." Happy informed and I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't really have time to go back to the clubhouse so she could put pants on." Juice said. I heard a scuffle and saw Chibs grip the back of Juice's neck harshly.

"You know how dangerous it is for her to ride in that thing, ya stupid bastard." He scolded Juice and I turned toward him.

"HEY! I can't patch him up with you guys acting like lunatics so could you please just save it so we can get him out of here?" I said sternly making Chibs let go of Juice. Juice rubbed the back of his neck as Happy hit his chest. I patched Tig's leg up as best as I could so we could get him to the nearest hospital to get stitches. He was able to get back on his bike and ride slowly to the hospital and I helped get him settled in but we quickly found out that Tig's insurance was a problem. They said he had to be transferred and while Bobby argued with the hospital staff Clay made Juice call Piney to retrieve the dead bikes. Clay took Juice with him and left Bobby, Kip and Happy with me so we could accompany Tig's transfer. Happy ran back inside to get Tig's insurance card while Bobby pushed Tig out to the curb waiting on the transport ambulance.

"So what were you and Juice doing out in the middle of nowhere in a dress?" Tig asked with a grin on his face.

"Eating lunch." I said simply and felt Kip chuckle from beside me.

"Looks like someone was snacking on your neck." He pointed and Bobby tried to look at my neck but I put my hand up.

"Laugh it up smartasses but at least we had an accident free trip." I tried to change the subject and Tig shook his head.

"I guess we'll see in 9 months." Tig joked and I gave him the finger.

"I think I should check your reflexes." I walked over and he grabbed my wrists as I tried to hit him all while he laughed. Suddenly a van pulled up behind me and I was shoved to the ground.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?" Kip yelled but as I turned around I saw 3 guys emerge with shotguns in our faces.

"STAY DOWN!" One yelled at me as I put my hands up.

"BOBBY! BOBBY! WATCH MY LEG YOU DICK!" Tig yelled as they shoved him in the back of the van. They shut the door of the van and took off. Kip tried to help me but I told him to go after Tig. Bobby yelled not to lose him just as Happy came running out and helped me up.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" He asked as I felt a stinging heat on hands from road rash.

"Bounty hunters. We need to get to the guys." I said biting my lip. Happy pulled his bandana from his back pocket and tore it in half before tying them around my hands.

"Let's go." Happy handed me a helmet and I got on his bike before he quickly pulled out on the road with Bobby too far behind. As we pulled up to the gas station the others walked towards us. Clay already looked pissed off so I walked in a different direction. I felt someone tug on my arm.

"What happened to your hands?" It was Opie.

"Oh nothing. One of those bastards knocked me down and I scraped my hands up." I explained and he looked over at Juice.

"Chibs, fix her hands up will ya?" Opie showed him my hands and he nodded before walking over to Juice and getting the first aid. Before Juice could ask he pulled me away from him to start on my hands. He patched them up in silence and I just gazed at him.

"I'm a big girl you know that right? Juice didn't have any other choice. I wouldn't let him drive all the way back to the clubhouse after I found out Tig was hurt. You know how I worry." I explained getting him to glance up and huff at me.

"The boy can't possibly expect us to be okay with courtin' ya if he can't even think as far as to protect you on the road." Chibs words made me chuckle.

"Courting me? You can't be serious." I laughed and Chibs finished up my hands before looking at me. He leaned up and kissed my forehead.

"You know how we Scots are. We worry about our girls and he's trying to do something judging by that mark on your neck, love." I blushed and put my hand up to my neck as Chibs moved his lips next to my ear.

"Or are you going to tell me that's an iron burn?" He was mocking me now and I glared.

"I hate all of you." I said making him laugh. Kip drove back up just as Piney pulled in.

"They got him at a motel. Looks like he might have provoked them so they are patching him up." Kip explained.

"They can't get the money if they bring him all beat up." Bobby said.

"Okay what's the plan?" Chibs asked.

"We go make the run and then head back to get Tig." Clay said but Jax quickly stood up.

"We don't have that kind of time. He could be gone by the time we get back." Jax argued.

"They are stopped they will probably be back on the road after nightfall. We have time." Clay brushed Jax off and he shook his head.

"We don't know that they will still be there." Jax's defiance made Clay turn around.

"If Tig was here he would say run the guns!" Clay said.

"Call a vote!" Jax raised his voice equally only to have Clay shove him. Jax's face changed completely.

"DON'T PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS ON ME!" Jax lunged at Clay and I jumped between them as the boys pulled them apart.

"CUT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT ALRIGHT! Tig is hurt and we are running out of time on both ends. Stop being catty bitches and make a goddamn decision before you lose both Tig and the gun money." I yelled. My nerves were fried at this point as I walked over to Piney's truck and got in. He patted my knee and I tried to breathe through my frustrations while Bobby told the others to step away for a moment. Piney started up the truck and pulled up next to Jax who was about to light a cigarette.

"You want to get this done?" He asked and Jax nodded.

"Hop on." Piney handed him his shotgun and Jax hopped on the back.

"Sack! Chibs! Let's go." The two jumped on the back and caught Happy's attention.

"What's up?" Happy asked.

"Shit kickin!" Jax said making Happy instantly join in.

"I'm in!" Piney pulled down the road with the boys on the back on the flat bed. We reached the hotel and saw the van parked across the street from a room with a big front window. I noticed one of the guys sitting on the bed as one of the ones who hauled Tig into the van and knew we had found the right room.

"What's the plan here, Piney?" Jax leaned in my window and asked.

"Hold on." He drove forwards before throwing it in reverse.

"HANG ON!" I yelled and all four men sat down on the flat bed and held on as Piney floored it backwards until he crashed through the room. I looked back as Chibs threatened the men who sat frozen in shock as Tig hopped onto the back. When I saw Happy and Jax get back on I told Piney to go and he floored it out of there. The ride back consisted of the boys cheering in disbelief because of what just happened but it died down as we pulled back in and saw how unhappy Clay was. I had the boys load Tig up in the cab with Piney and I but as Clay talked to Tig I walked over to Juice who was loading bikes on the back of the flatbed.

"Hey." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey, sorry about-" I put my hand up and stopped him.

"Don't start that now." I said and he shook his head.

"I'll meet you back at the clubhouse alright?" He said and I shook my head. He gripped my hand and I gave his a little squeeze right back before someone cleared their throat causing us to look over and realize Bobby, Opie, Jax, Chibs and Happy were staring at us. I dropped his hand and shook my head.

"Don't you boys have a run to make?" I said making them all laugh as Clay helped me into the cab next to Tig who was sipping on Piney's moonshine.

"So how was your lunch?" Piney asked making Tig bust out laughing. I shook my head and ignored their constant hassling the whole way back to Charming and I had Piney drop me off at the clubhouse. I went in and showered only to come out and find a clean Samcro shirt on my bed with some sweatpants and flip-flops and a note on top.

_Tara gave me the sandals and pants at St. Thomas. I have dessert in my room when you finish up in here…if you're interested- Juice_

I smiled at the note before slipping into the clothes and feeling extremely comfortable. I took the note and walked out of my room and down the few doors to Juice's. I knocked but he didn't answer so I tried the knob which was open. I heard the shower running and decided to wait on his bed. His cut was resting on the back of a chair and I saw a bag of M&M's sitting on his nightstand. I had to laugh to myself thinking that that was the dessert he was referring to. The bathroom door opened and he looked shocked to see me as he emerged in a towel.

"Fancy dessert." I held up the bag and he blushed.

"I didn't think you would be out of the shower so fast. I thought girls took like forever to shower." He grabbed his boxers from a drawer and I laughed.

"Only when we shave our legs but seeing as how I don't plan on having sex tonight I didn't bother." I joked and he laughed as he pulled his boxers on and pulled the towel from his waist.

"Well in that case, what's up Sasquatch?" He teased sitting down next to me. He took my hands and turned them over.

"How are the hands?" He asked.

"Gross but healing pretty fast." He held my hands for a few moments as I crossed my legs towards him.

"Good. I'm sorry our day kind of got ruined. I was hoping I could make it up to you with dessert and a scar story of my own." He said making me smile.

"What girl doesn't love candy and stories?" I mocked but his smiled dropped slightly.

"I was going to get ice cream but I didn't have much time-" I cut him off.

"Juice, I was kidding." I stared at him for a moment as it became quiet.

"You know I'm not expecting anything of you right? I mean I really enjoy spending time with you and all that but you don't have to go above and beyond for me. I'm not looking to be impressed, I'm just looking for someone to make me forget all the shit that surrounds this place and so far you've being doing a pretty good job at it." I put my hand on top of his and he smiled.

"You know both Unser and Piney gave me the third degree about you today. I don't know why us hanging out seems to be such a big deal to everyone else." He locked his fingers with mine and I put my legs across his lap.

"Overprotective but harmless. We are far too young to get caught up in all the added bullshit that comes with actually having deep feelings. You make me happy and as far as I can tell you don't hate being around me so what's to question?" I pitched.

"Exactly." Juice agree with me as he opened the M&M's and handed me a couple.

"So about this scar story…" I said making him laugh. He took my hand and placed my fingertips over small little notches scattered across his chest which I was trying not to completely drool over or show that he had me very much intrigued with.

"Feel those? Those are from having a cardboard sign stapled to my chest." Juice's words caught my attention away from his sculpted chest and abdomen and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Why the hell would you staple a sign to your chest?" I asked still feeling the scars.

"Clay tasked me to load a bag full of AK's and clips for a run and Tig gave me this little baggy with pills in it to put in the safe so naturally I asked what they were and he told me they were vitamins. The health conscious person that I am thought vitamins couldn't hurt." He shrugged and I chuckled.

"But the jackass in you forgot that you just took pills from Tig?" I questioned.

"Yeaaaaup. I ended up getting as far as the gun safe before passing out on my face." I couldn't contain a laugh so I covered my face with my hand.

"Clay and the guys were pissed." Juice said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what brings us to the scars?" I asked.

"All I remember is waking up on the sidewalk from Hale kicking me and saying that I needed to get back to the clubhouse before he charged me with indecent exposure. I was in a giant diaper and my boots with a duct tape binky on my face and a sign that read: Slightly retarded baby, Please adopt me stapled to my chest." Juice pursed his lips as I pouted at him.

"Aw that's horrible but hilarious." I said.

"Yeah they bring it up pretty frequently reminding me that I'm a dumbass." I eyed Juice as he spoke and pushed back on his chest so he was lying on his bed. I placed a few M&M's on the scars and he watched me.

"Well now the next time they bring it up you can think of me eating M&M's off of the scars that your bad judgment call landed you." I sucked the M&M's off his chest and he sucked his lip in as I kissed the scarred skin.

"I am completely okay with that." He said resting a hand on my lower back. He laughed when I drew circles with my tongue on his chest. I kissed the middle of his chest before looking down at him.

"Oh by the way…" I started before pinching his nipple making him yelp.

"FUCK! What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his nipple.

"The little mark you left on my neck has caught me flack all day. If it happens again pinching your nipple will be the least of your problems." I pointed at him sternly. He tried not to laugh as he rubbed his nipple. I lay down next to him and he pulled me to his chest before lifting my chin and kissing me. I really enjoyed the feeling of his lips against mine. He pulled out of the kiss and just gazed at me.

"You know, you make me feel less stupid." I furrowed my brows at him as I rested my hand on his chest.

"You aren't stupid." I said and he shook his head.

"I kind of am, as far as socially anyway. When it comes to computers, I'm your man but social interaction and general behavior in any average setting…I'm pretty retarded." He scrunched his face and I chuckled.

"I think that part of you is pretty cute. I see it as a side of innocence and there is nothing wrong with that." He smiled at me and I returned it.

"So the guys are gone until tomorrow and I was thinking…" He rolled his eyes around making me laugh.

"I'm not having sex with you." I said bluntly.

"I was actually thinking of just letting you crash in here with me to continue that hour of admiration you owe me but now I'm insulted that you think that's what I was assuming." Juice put a hand to his chest mocking hurt and I shook my head.

"Well I could tell you about something you're really good at or I could take advantage of it." I leaned up on my elbow and felt Juice's hand run up my back.

"I'm all up for being taken advantage of." Juice said simply making me chuckle before capturing his lips once more to end the hectic day on a good note.


	5. Hard Knocks

**Hey all! Sorry this one took a little longer. I've been sick and dealing with finals but after tomorrow I will be free for more writing. I hope you enjoy this one. Again, I always appreciate the feedback and love. You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading, subing and review as always. You brighten my day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

Juice's light snoring woke me up and I had to smile looking at him. He looked adorable when he slept. It was very childlike. I moved my head on his arm which was under my neck so that I could get a bit closer and he shifted slightly.

"Mmm stop moving." He grumbled pulling me to his chest and practically suffocating me. I laughed into his chest.

"Well I was trying to make a quick exit and avoid you for about 2 weeks." I teased as he let me go a bit so I could look at him with his eyes now narrowed.

"Really? Someone's a little bitter." He said making me hit his chest.

"How about I bitterly give you a nutcheck?" I pitched and he made a face.

"Now you just wanna get your hands on my package. A bitter morning person, we couldn't be more alike." He buried his face into my neck and I laughed at his facial hair tickling the skin. He had rolled slightly and I shook my head.

"Hey super nerd your lightsaber is digging into my hip. Think you could lean off." I mocked his current situation and he pulled back to look at me.

"Did you seriously just refer to my morning wood as a lightsaber? I'm the nerd and you make a Star Wars reference about my penis." We shared a laugh before settling back into the comfort of the bed. I sighed throwing the sheets off of myself and sitting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked touching my back lightly.

"It's almost 10. I've got to get in the office and I'm sure you've got something you could be doing, lazy ass." I said standing but was quickly pulled back into the bed by Juice's arms.

"I'll show you lazy." He pulled the sheets over the both of us and started tickling at my sides making me laugh. There was a loud slam on the door before it swung open and I froze.

"Ju-Oh...fuck. It's not even noon man." It was Opie. Juice popped his head up out of the sheets making sure I was still covered.

"Yeah well breakfast of champions, you know." Juice said trying to cover. There was a moment of silence and I felt the draft on my foot but didnt think much of it. I'd rather my foot exposed then my face.

"What's up?" Juice broke up the silence and I heard Opie shift his weight.

"Clay wants you to stock the bar and do a tow. Cut it short." His voice had changed dramatically since he walked in and I became slightly nervous.

"I'll be there in just a sec." Juice said and again there was a moment of silence before the door shut. Juice let out a breath and looked down at me.

"Well that was close." He said. He got up and grabbed clean clothes to change into as I tried to fix my hair. I waited a few moments before peeking out of the door to see the coast was clear. I was about to make a run for it when I felt Juice's hand on my back making me jump.

"Sorry. Just wanted to say I'll see you later." He smiled. I put a hand on his cheek and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks for sticking around this time." I said. He rolled his eyes to the side slightly.

"Yeah well it's my room. Why would I go anywhere?" He joked. I shook my head before pushing off his chest and hurrying the few doors down to my room. I showered and dressed as quickly as I could to get out in the office and by the time I got out there I could see Juice's bike was already gone. I walked out of the office to see Opie chatting with one of the girls from Cara Cara and became a bit suspicious. I watched his eyes linger on her as she got into the tow truck with her son and pulled off the lot. He parked her car in the garage as I walked into the garage.

"I guess you didn't get her to fill out the paperwork since you were too busy checking her out." I spoke making him whip around quickly.

"I was not checking her out. I just noticed she was one of Luann's girls. It's called good customer service." He said going back over to the bike he was restoring.

"Since when are you all about Teller-Morrow employee of the year?" I joked but he suddenly became serious.

"You know, you have no room to talk." He said over his shoulder. I leaned against the work bench.

"Um actually I do. I'm not eye fucking a porn star." I retorted.

"No, just Juice." My breath caught in my chest at Opie's words.

"What?" I asked making him turn around.

"You were always saying how you'd never be an old lady and now here you are acting like your everyday croweater. I'm sure Jax will get a kick out of that." Opie was intentionally trying to get under my skin and I had no idea why.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked again trying not to give in just yet until I knew for a fact he knew.

"Seriously? That crow tattoo on your foot that you got when you were like 14 and Piney practically beat my ass for happened to be poking out of his sheets this morning. I thought you had better taste." He turned back to his bike and I leaned off of the work bench.

"Nothing happened. We just fell asleep talking last night." I defended making him let out a laugh.

"I'm sure. I hope you at least fumigated his sheets. He's had quite a few nasty bitches in there before you were all tangled up in it." Opie had his back to me but I knew he knew how pissed off I was getting.

"Maybe you should get laid Op. You are being a real prick lately." I started to walk away.

"Fuck you Rory. You don't know shit." He called after me and I turned around.

"You're right. I have no idea what it's like to be such a douche-bag for no apparent reason but thank you for making my day so lovely. You're a real sweetheart." I gave him the finger before slamming the door to the office. He didn't stay out there long as Clay, Jax, Chibs and Tig pulled up. Jax came in and looked at me.

"We're heading over to Zobelle's, Mom and Tara are on the way to come get you. Something about going to the store? Op's coming with us." I huffed getting out of the chair.

"I guess as long as he's back in time to get the cum diva's paperwork on her hybrid all will be right with the world." I said making Jax scrunch his face.

"Um...o-kay." He nodded slowly before backing out of the office slowly and shutting the door. I heard them all take off and I tried to focus on anything but what Opie said but it was driving me nuts. He'd never attacked me like that before but it was like he was trying to get under my skin. Tara beeped her horn and I joined them on the trip to the store explaining to them what went down with Opie.

"Maybe he just doesn't like the idea of you being with one of the guys? I mean I'm sure the rest of them certainly wouldn't be too happy about it either." Tara pointed out.

"Whatever his problem is he doesn't need to find it in the bottom of porn pussy." Gemma said as we walked through the store.

"We didn't even do anything. I'm not some croweater. I'm not just going to fuck Juice and have shit be all open and weird. I'm not like that." I explained and Gemma cocked her eyebrow.

"So what? You gonna be his old lady?" She chuckled and I glared.

"That's a bit excessive. Maybe just his girlfriend to start would be fine." Tara spoke up.

"I don't even know but I'm not trying to put titles all over things either. I don't plan on setting up a pretty little life in Charming so as much as I'd love to explore something a little more with Juice it would just end ugly and I'd like to be able to return for a wedding whenever Jax pulls his head out of his ass." The mention of Tara and Jax potentially getting married made Tara smile.

"There's nothing wrong with a pretty little life in Charming." Gemma said bitterly. I looked at Tara who shrugged.

"Just you wait Gemma, you'll get tired of having me around and you'll wish for me to take my ass back to New York." I said as we went through the checkout but she turned her body fully towards me and put her hand on my arm.

"I raised you like my own. You are the only daughter I would ever wish for. It will always pain me to see you go." She said seriously. Gemma was like a mother to us all. A rock whenever we needed reassurance but the day that I told her I needed to get out of Charming I could tell it broke her heart a little. I knew she understood why but she always felt like the love of the club and the family would keep me solid but I needed more. I needed a change of scenery. We checked out and as we were leaving a I pulled on Gemma's arm.

"You know I loved growing up here and that you were the greatest mom a misfit kid could ask for, right? I didn't mean anything before-" Gemma gripped my chin.

"I know baby." She smiled at me before glancing away. I through the bags in the trunk as she seemed to lock her eyes on something or someone.

"What is it?" Tara asked as Gemma started to walk away from the car. She was locked eyes with a young blond girl across the lot.

"Gem?" I said but she started walking faster. The girl took off and Gemma started running.

"GEMMA!" Tara yelled. I looked back at her confused and ran after Gemma. I could hear Gemma wincing as she ran and saw her pull her gun from her purse.

"GEMMA! DONT! I'll get her!" I said running past her to get the girl. I was afraid she would shoot the girl in the middle of the day with a ton of witnesses so I figured it was best to just get her myself. I rounded the corner a few moments after the girl and was met with a heavy forearm to the throat, close-lining me and completely taking my breath away before falling to the ground and hitting the back of my head which dazed me. Everything was a bit blurry at first as the man leaned over me.

"You should really be more careful. It would appear that Samcro can't protect anyone inside of prison or out. Family included." He had a tattoo on his throat that became visible before his face.

"Have a good day ma'am." He said before disappearing. I blinked a few times before coughing from the throat shot and rubbing at the back of my head.

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma's voice came closer and she leaned down.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked me but before I could answer she reared up violently and elbowed someone in the face. It wasn't until I heard Tara yell that I knew it was her.

"Oh shit! Oh...I'm so sorry." Gemma said consoling Tara as I sat up still dizzy.

"Jesus Christ." Tara said as blood gushed from her nose. Gemma looked at me and I shook my head.

"Ah." Tara put her hand to her nose to make sure it wasn't broken and Gemma winced.

"Oh man. I'm sorry." Gemma said.

"What the hell was that?" Tara asked through her pain.

"I'll tell you later. I'll bring the car around." Gemma walked Tara over to a bench as I pulled myself up on it and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked me and I looked over at her.

"S-super." I rubbed at my throat. That guy had a hell of a forearm.

"Your eyes don't look so good. We should get you checked for a concussion." Tara said and I chuckled.

"Well your nose don't look so good either so we should probably check that out first." I joked pulling a tissue from my pocket.

"Asshole." She glared taking the tissue. Gemma pulled up and helped us both into Tara's car before taking off towards St. Thomas. Upon arriving Tara told them to check my head but I refused any scans and just requested some ice. They asked if I had hurt my neck and I said no not realizing the huge bruise that was forming across my throat. My throat was sore but it didn't feel swollen like it had when it first happened.

"How you feeling baby?" Gemma asked as I rested my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Like I ran into a brick wall with my throat and abruptly fell to the ground." I said as Gemma looked at my throat.

"Stupid bitch. You should have let me shoot her." Gemma said bringing the ice back to my head.

"It wasn't the girl. It was that guy from the lot, Weston. Fucker caught me as I came around the corner, closelinded the shit out of me." I rubbed my throat feeling it start to ache. Gemma's gaze became sullen and worried.

"I'm so sorry baby." She scooted closer and I squinted.

"What? It's not your fault Gemma but I'd like to know who that bitch was that had you sprinting." I asked but she looked reserved. I put my hand on hers and she looked over at me.

"If you don't talk about it, it will eat you alive. Trust me." Gemma swallowed hard trying not to get upset.

"I-I better go check on Tara." She got up and I nodded. I let out a heavy sigh feeling it vibrate my throat. I rested my eyes again as I felt a strong headache getting sharper in the back of my head where there was a goose egg. I was startled when by a voice and jumped almost clean off the bench.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jax looked concerned as I opened my eyes in shock.

"Oh you know, just another lovely day in Charming." I said lightly as he sat down next to me. He moved the ice from my head and made a face but it was when he pushed my hair from my neck to see the bruise that his jaw dropped slightly.

"Did someone fucking choke you out?" He asked concerned but trying to contain his anger.

"Not quite." I said simply brushing his hand away.

"What the fuck happened Rory?" He got serious and I let out a breath at his sudden assertiveness. I wasn't talking to Jax my long time best friend and brother I was talking to Jax Teller, VP of Samcro.

"Honestly I don't really know. Your mom was trying to catch up with someone but I could tell she was hurting herself since she still real stiff from the accident so I took off after the person for her and the next thing I know Hitler's nanny closelinded me." I explained watching Jax's jaw tense.

"Weston did this to you?" He asked through gritted teeth. I gripped at my head and Jax grabbed my arm.

"You need to see a doctor." He tried to pull me up and I stopped him.

"I'm fine…I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me." I said looking Jax in the face. He merely nodded.

"Is my dad okay? Did something happen up in Stockton?" I asked and I watched the look of confusion wash over his face.

"What? No. Lenny is fine. Why would you ask that?" Jax asked.

"Weston said something about Samcro not being able to protect anyone inside or outside of prison, family included." Jax's face changed and it appeared he knew what I was talking about.

"Otto got jumped this morning. Took his right eye. That son of a bitch thinks he's going to go after all those who are vulnerable, I don't think so." Jax spun around and I grabbed his arm.

"Jax please." I said making him turn back to me.

"I'll call Juice and tell him to come get you. Take you back to the clubhouse and make sure you're protected." I felt my heartbeat pick up. Had Opie really sold me out that fast?

"What? Why Juice?" I asked and he furrowed his brow.

"He's the only one at the clubhouse right now. The rest of the guys are with Clay. Don't worry, I'm not going to go kill the guy. I'm just going to make sure he knows messing with the club is one thing but putting his hands on family could cost him his own." Jax said. I shook my head and he put a hand on my cheek gazing at the bruise on my neck.

"Have Juice get some ice for your neck too." Jax said turning away just as Gemma came through the doors.

"And you, what's up with you busting chick's noses?" Jax said to Gemma.

"It was an accident. I swear." Gemma said as Jax looked over at me.

"That actually was an accident. Tara startled her." I explained rubbing at my head and wincing.

"See, told ya." Gemma looked over at me and I smiled.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked seeing as how she wasn't sitting with me.

"Same thing you are, I got mad love for Tara." She joked and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, get me the hell out of here." She put her arm through Jax's. I waved goodbye before getting fresh ice and heading out front to wait for Juice. He pulled up and practically came to a screeching halt as he jumped off his bike and took his shades off.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in a panic as he saw my neck.

"It's a long story and I just want to go lay down." I said as he put a hand on my cheek. He moved my hand off the back of my head.

"Jesus, if I would have known you had a fucking concussion I would have drove the van. Can you wait here and let me run back and get it?" He offered and I stepped forward resting my hand on his chest.

"I'll be sure to hold on real tight. Just take me back to the clubhouse." I said gazing at him. He caved in moments before helping me onto his bike and carefully putting the helmet on and heading back to the clubhouse.

**[Juice's POV]**

I got Rory set up in the clubhouse but after looking up some stuff on concussions I forced her to come out of her room and sit in the bar with me. Clay had called for church tonight and I knew it was to talk retaliation for Otto. Jax had talked to me earlier about waiting on it but after finding out it was Weston that hurt Rory all I wanted to do was find these guys and beat someone's ass. There was this fear and panic inside of me when Jax told me that she was hurt. The feeling scared me as I raced out of the garage just to get to her and see if she was alright. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing I cared so much or not but I was glad to see she was okay.

"I think the only thing that hurts more than my head and my neck is my back." She said from the couch where she currently was sitting with my laptop on her lap.

"You do realize the more you talk about it the more I want to rip that guy's head off, right?" I said getting another beer from the bar.

"It's not your debt to settle so don't worry about it." She said keeping her eyes on the screen.

"This guy hurt you Rory. What do you expect me to do?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I expect you to be rational because most of the ones that are going to sit in that room with you wont be. I'm not a little girl anymore and it's hard for them to grasp that but I need you to be smart. This guy is smart. He's going to hit everyone where it hurts but going into it blindly will only end up hurting everyone." She finally looked over at me and sighed.

"Sorry if I care about you." I said putting my beer to my lips and taking a swing.

"It's fine that you care about me, Juice but don't let whatever…this is…cloud your judgment." I looked over at her confused.

"Whatever this is? That's vague." I rolled my eyes but she shifted her body towards me.

"I mean you know I like you and you like me as far as I know so what's there to question really?" She said making me squint.

"Um everything?" She laughed but I was being serious. What Piney had told me came to mind and I remembered I never got her to answer that question on our date. I wasn't sure how to ask her though without selling Piney out.

"So you're saying you'd never consider being my old lady someday?" I said with a smile trying to come off playful.

"No. I'm saying I won't ever be anyone's old lady, ever." She looked at me and I dropped my smile.

"Why's that?" I asked and she sighed.

"I made a promise to my mom before she died. It's got nothing to do with you." She tried to brush me off and this time I shifted towards her catching her attention.

"You know I like hearing about your family as fucked up as it may seem. I didn't have much of one so I guess I'm just naturally curious." I explained drawing a circle on her leg.

"It's not really a big secret or anything. Ask the guys and I'm sure they'd tell you. Unless they already have thus prompting your random question about being an old lady." She tested and I bit my lip.

"Yeah I figured." She said sitting the computer down on the table.

"You know my dad's history. He was a bigger slut then Jax was and when he hooked up with my mom and found out she was pregnant he thought he could change his ways. I only remember bits and pieces since I was only 3 when he got locked up but most of what I remember is how the everyday ups and downs of being the old lady to a member of Samcro crushed her. The constant worrying and politics, everything was too much for her and she did the crank to ease that anxiety. Clearly it was a bad choice considering it got her killed but she made me promise her when she was on one of her many short term sober runs that I'd never fall in love with a Son or become an old lady because it would not only get me killed but it would crush my heart like her loving my dad did to her." I watched Rory's face as she explained and felt a bit off. I was really starting to like Rory but here she was giving me a legit reason as to why we would never really be more then we are now. How do I argue with that? She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Opie knows it was me in your bed this morning. Gave me a bunch of shit this morning for it. Talk to me like I was some common whore or something." She looked sad but I felt a minor panic bubbling in my stomach.

"Did he seem pissed at me or just because you were with me?" I asked but her demeanor changed. She started to get up and I became increasingly confused.

"I don't think you have to worry about anything too serious happening between us anyway." She picked up her ice pack and I stood up.

"What? Why?" I asked as she walked around the table.

"The one thing a Son will always care more about is this club. You couldn't possibly care about me as much as you say when you live in fear of the repercussions." Just as I was about to argue the door to the clubhouse opened.

"Mother a' Christ, what the hell happened to you?" Chibs walked over to Rory and she gave a light smile.

"It's not a big deal. I'm fine. Juice was making sure I didn't fall asleep but maybe you could just sit with me for a bit to make sure I don't like die while I nap." She laughed and Chibs looked at her neck before glancing over at me.

"Thanks for taking care of her Juicy boy." Chibs gave me a nod and I returned it.

"Yeah thanks." She said over her shoulder as Chibs put his arm around her and walked her back into the dorms. I sat back down on the couch feeling really defeated. It's not that I was scared of the guys but this is my family. They are the only thing I have. I just had to figure out how to manage my love for the club and whatever it is I feel for Rory, together. Bobby and Happy walked into the clubhouse making me snap out of it a bit.

"Clay and the guys are in lock-up. Chapel has been pushed a few hours." Bobby said grabbing a beer.

"Where's Chibs?" Happy asked.

"Making sure Rory doesn't go into a coma." I said emotionless making Bobby spit out his drink.

"What?" He asked baffled.

"Weston attacked her outside the laundry mat. She's got a bruise on her neck and a pretty bad bump on her head." I looked over at him as he slammed his bottle down.

"You don't think that would be something to say a bit sooner?" He started to walk back towards the dorms and I just closed my laptop and walked it over to the desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Happy asked sitting down at the bar.

"Ever met a girl you thought was worth getting your ass kicked over?" I asked leaning on the bar. Happy stared at me for a few moments with a straight face.

"No." He answered simply.

"Yeah...I probably should have known that." I sucked my bottom lip in and he continued to stare at me.

"No one could kick my ass anyway." Happy continued and I nodded.

"I got it Hap. Thanks." I took my beer back to my dorm and laid down on my bed. Trying to convince myself that I didn't like Rory was a lot harder when my pillows smelled like her. I sighed taking another swig of my beer and sitting it down on the nightstand. I closed my eyes and tried to image what life was like for her growing up here. Having Clay and the others for father's and Jax and Opie for brothers. Her life was filled with all these strong males and here I was being a huge girl about wanting to protect her like she was girlfriend of something. She clearly didn't need or want protection but I couldn't help but feel like it was my job to protect her. More than anything though, I wanted her to want me around to protect her. I was startled by a loud bang on the door before it opened and Tig stood there.

"Hey how's Rory?" Tig asked.

"Last I checked she was fine. She's got a nasty bruise on her neck though from Weston's closeline. Son of a bitch thinks he can just put his hands on anybody and get away with it." I said out of anger. Tig stepped further into my room and pulled the chair from the desk.

"That's why we need to strike back now. You know how those Nazi pricks are. They think they own the fucking world. Come into our town, threaten us, lay hands on our women...next thing you know they'll be raping em." Tig's words made my face heat up.

"Fuck that." I said trying to get angry. The thought of anyone doing shit like that to Rory made feel like I had fire in my veins.

"That's why we gotta retaliate. For Otto and Rory before these assholes do anymore damage to this family." Tig put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded. He was right. We needed to take these assholes out before they really got a chance to hurt someone we really cared about. Tig looked away from me and at the door where Chibs walked in.

"Church." He said simply looking at the both of us. Tig and I got up and he clapped his hand on my shoulder again as we walked out.

I grabbed my cut and walked out of the room. I saw everyone shuffling into church. I saw Tara had a busted nose and wondered if Weston had done that too but Jax looked calm as he kissed her. I glanced at Rory and saw her wince as Bobby put more ice on the back of her head. She locked eyes with me and I couldn't help but stare back. Piney clapped a hand down on my shoulder and I looked at him but surprisingly he gave me a sympathetic look. We shut the doors on the chapel and took our respective seats around the table. Clay collected his thoughts and let everyone settle before speaking.

"It's been a shit year. I know we've been trying to lay low and shake off this ATF stink and I would never put a member of this club at risk but we underestimated Zobelle and the League's reach. He not only hurts a brother but goes as far as to hurt our family. If we don't act now it's going to be a sign of weakness, they will do it again. We have an obligation to this club, to this town and to our family to crush this threat. Retaliation must be harsh and immediate. That's what we do, that's what we've always done." We all looked around at each other for a moment as Clay made his pitch but Jax was quick to light up a cigarette and draw attention to himself.

"I agree with everything you're saying. We underestimated Zobelle. We gotta protect our club, our town and our family. Retaliation is indisputable. But if we do it now we are doing it half blind. These guys aren't gangsters. They're moneyed, smart and connected with both sides of the law. They wanted us to blow up Darby's meth lab." Jax pulled a CD out of his pocket and threw it on the table.

"That's us doing it caught on security cameras. Op's face plain as day." We all glanced at Opie who looked pissed.

"Otto getting jumped was bait Zobelle knew we'd take but what happened with Rory was to make sure we came at them full force. But out here he's not just using muscle, he's using the law. He expects us to retaliated. He wants it. And he's ready for it." Jax took a drag from his cigarette.

"I love Otto, I wanna give him his eye but not at the expense of my club. We gotta wait, do diligence, learn." Jax sat back in his chair and we all took in what he said. He made a lot of sense but the more I thought about how hurt Rory was the more I wanted to beat the shit out of Weston.

"Let's vote it." Clay finally spoke.

"Immediate retaliation, yay." Clay put his vote in and looked towards Tig.

"Absolutely. Yay." He responded without hesitation. Chibs took a breath.

"Don't feel right. It's a no." I was surprised by his answer but figured Rory gave him the same speech as she gave me.

"Yay." Opie answered and surprised me. If he was arguing with Rory then his need to retaliate must not be for her. He was growing closer to Tig and Clay these days but I didn't think he would go against Jax's pitch. Piney snapped something in his hand while looking at Opie pretty annoyed with his decision.

"Nah." He said deeply looking over at me. I felt the pressure of everything that I was told from Clay, Jax, Rory and Tig but that one image of Weston hurting Rory was planted in my head.

"Yay." I said raising my hand seeing a slight disappointment on both Jax and Chib's faces. I had to do what I thought was right though. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Rory or anyone else.

"4-2, where you at brother?" Clay asked as Bobby took his time to answer.

"Smart vote, nah." Bobby said without much thought but even Clay looked shocked.

"Nah. 4-4 no majority. We wait on retaliation." Jax confirmed the tie and shortly after it sank in Clay concluded the meeting. We all got up except for Bobby and Clay and my first thought was to find Rory.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat outside with the girls while the guys were in church to talk about Zobelle retaliation and I hoped they would be rational about the situation but knowing them anything is possible. Tara elbowed me when Opie was the first to emerge and headed right for us. He glanced at the both of them.

"How did it go?" Gemma asked.

"It was split. How's the head?" He asked looking at me. Gemma patted my knee before getting up with Tara and letting Opie and I have a talk.

"Why do you care? Just a croweater with a bump on the head right?" I said still bitter about Opie's harsh words from earlier. He sat down next to me on the table before lighting a cigarette.

"You know I didn't mean that. You know you aren't a croweater, Rory." Opie mustered but that wasn't enough for me.

"But do you know that Opie? You've never talked to me like that before and suddenly you just have this random outburst on me like I was some piece of shit street whore. I thought we were closer then that but-" Opie cut me off.

"You basically called me a heartless pig!" Opie defended but now I was confused.

"W-what? I never said anything about you being a heartless pig. What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and he shook his head. He took a few extra moments to explain but he finally let out a breath.

"Donna...She's only been dead a few months. For you to think I would just hop on a piece of ass...I did love her you know? Always will." Opie looked at me and I felt this huge wave of regret wash over me.

"Oh no Op. I never meant it like that. Jesus, no wonder you came at me like that. I know how much you love Donna. I would never think you would just forget about her to get your dick wet." I grabbed his hand and he looked at it.

"You do know that it's okay to find comfort with someone though right? Kenny and Ellie need someone other then me and Mary as a stable female in their lives. Though I prefer she wasn't a porn star, I'm sure she's a very...nice girl?" I tried to think of a word and Opie chuckled.

"I'm sorry...for saying what I said." Opie said looking at me. I smiled and let him put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry for making you think some crazy shit like that and just for the record I really didn't sleep with Juice. Well I did but I actually slept." I explained making him laugh.

"He's that shitty in bed huh?" He joked and I hit his chest.

"Don't be an ass." I said watching the others come out of the clubhouse.

"You do know the guy is like pressed on you right? You might want to be careful how you navigate around that." Opie took a drag from his cigarette as I caught site of Juice talking to Chibs.

"He's too afraid of all of you to really do anything anyway so it doesn't really matter." I said shrugging but Opie nudged my leg making me look up and see Juice was approaching.

"Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to know if you had a minute?" Juice asked looking at me.

"Why's that? Need someone to help make your bed?" Opie teased Juice and I let out a groan listening to Juice take a deep breath.

"No, actually I wanted to see if Rory would have dinner with me." We both looked at Juice and I was shocked.

"What like a date?" Opie laughed.

"Yeah something like that, only if she wants." Juice looked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you two alone." Opie stood up and walked over to Juice.

"Hurt her and I'll break your neck." Opie whispered to Juice before hitting his chest and walking towards his bike where Tig was sitting. Juice nodded before looking back at me with a small smile.

"I know you can take care of yourself and I know that you don't want anything serious but I like you. I love this club but I also have this insane need to make you smile so if I have to get my ass kicked everyday then I will. Just give me a chance and I promise that once you get tired of me I will leave you alone...well as much as I can. I also kind of like getting you all worked up too so." Juice stepped close enough to put his hands on the tops of my knees and I sound of the tow truck on the lot and Chibs yelling for the driver to lower the van was distracting but I didn't want to take my eyes off of Juice.

"That was very ballzy of you Mr. Ortiz. I have to say I'm quite impressed." I said leaning forward a bit to put my hand on top of his.

"Well I do have a pretty decently sized pair so it's not completely unheard of." He smiled that wide grin of his as he turned his hands over and laced his fingers with mine.

"Oh are they? Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" I challenged and he eyeballed me.

"I mean you could always put a hand down there and feel around but I mean there are a lot of people around." I hit his chest and laughed.

"I was thinking something a little...sweeter." I leaned forward to see if he would as well and surprisingly he did. Just before our lips could meet I saw someone sprinting out of the corner of my eye .

"What the-" I didn't have a chance to finish the statement as a large blast took over the lot. Juice covered my face as the blast completely destroyed the van Chibs was just in before blowing him at least 10 feet from the firey heap.

"CHIBS!" I heard Opie scream and Jax took off towards the explosion. I got up stunned and saw Chibs lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh my God." I ran to where the boys were.

"TARA!" Jax screamed as a pool of blood collected under Chib's head.

"CHIBS! CHIBS!" I screamed not seeing any sign of life I felt tears brimming my eyes as Tara opened his cut and removed his scarf to see if he had a heartbeat. I tried to hold it together as much as I could in order to help Tara.

"Hold this to the back of the head." Tara held the scarf out and I put it behind his head feeling his warm blood seep through it quickly.

"Tell me he's going to be alright, Tara." I whispered as the guys paced around us. She looked up at me and then back down at Chibs.

"We need to get him to St. Thomas before I can tell you that but you've got to be strong...for him Rory." She said with a stern face. I took a deep breath and shook my head hearing sirens in the distance and silently praying that Chibs would be okay.


	6. Head Over Feet

**I made sure this was a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one I gave you guys before but I hope you don't mind a little bit of a cliffhanger. In the true Sutter fashion I felt I needed to start throwing in a few just to keep you guys on your toes and to make sure you don't lose interest. Thanks for reading, subbing, reviewing as always.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

We watched the EMT's load Chibs into the back of the ambulance and they let Rory ride with him. She clutched the bloody scarf in her hands and watched as they worked on him. We all stood there feeling helpless and pissed off. The vote we had just passed backfired completely and now Chibs's life was hanging in the balance. Clay walked silently into the clubhouse with Unser while we tried to figure out what the hell to do.

"This is so fucked up." Tig finally spoke.

"Motherfucker needs to die, now." Opie said staring off into the blinking lights. Hale walked over and started talking to Jax but my mind was racing too fast to even bother with it.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" I asked unsure and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Chibs is a strong guy. Don't worry, Juicy." Bobby tried to reassure me but I still felt uneasy. The one thing I hated feeling was helpless and that's exactly how I felt. We all walked into the clubhouse knowing what we had to do. Jax finally walked in and shut the door. Clay waited for him to sit down before he spoke.

"Unser's getting us a home address." Clay lit up a cigar.

"You really think Zobelle's sitting at home in his barka lounge waiting for us to show up?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Why should he hide? Bastard thinks he's protected on every level." Clay rebutted.

"He is." I reminded. I had dug so far into Zobelle's life that I knew where he grew up and what sports he played as a kid but the guy had no record at all. He could practically run for office.

"He's probably riding four deep. Weston, skin head crew." Opie added.

"Then we ride five deep." Tig raised his voice a little expressing his agitation on waiting.

"And what's the plan? Roll up in broad daylight and cut off his head?" Bobby's speculation was visibly pissing Clay off.

"Okay." Happy's quick response to Bobby's sarcastic pitch made us all look at him.

"You know I don't give a shit what the plan is. I'm tired of sitting here playing What Happens If. Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last 12 hours this charter doesn't wait any longer, WE KILL HIM!" Clay said voicing his anger. Tig and Opie nodded in aggreance with Clay as a silence took over the table.

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay asked more as a shot at Jax then anything but when no one dared respond he got up from the table. I walked out of church and back to the dorms. Luckily Rory's room was unlocked and I grabbed her some clothes putting them in my backpack and tightening the string on it. I put it on and walked back out through the clubhouse but was stopped by Bobby.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to go up to the hospital. Make sure Chibs is alright." I said but Bobby kept staring at me before getting up and looking at me.

"Listen, Rory doesn't handle shit like this real well so try and talk to her. She isn't one to let people see her cry but Chibs is like a father to her. Be there for her man." Bobby informed me but gave no hint that he knew things had gotten a little more serious with Rory. It was as if he was telling me to prepare myself and to take care of her.

"Of course brother." I agreed before heading out and getting on my bike to head up to St. Thomas. The moment I stepped through the doors I felt this looming tension in my stomach. I asked the front desk where they might have taken Chibs but they were only offering information to family. I was glad to run into Tara though.

"Hey what's the status?" I asked as she pulled me aside.

"He's in surgery right now but I need your help with something else." Tara whispered before pulling me down the hallway. She stopped a few feet from the handicap restroom and glanced at it.

"They practically had to pry Rory's hand off of Chibs's to get him into surgery. I told her that she would be able to sit in his room while he recovered but tried to get her to wash the blood off her hands." Tara explained.

"Well where is she now?" I asked looking around.

"She's been in there for 2 hours now. Maybe you could talk to her. Get her to snap out of it a little. If they can get the bleeding to stop then he'll be alright. She needs to know that." Tara said and I nodded.

"Thanks Doc." I said patting her arm before walking to the door. I knew if I knocked that she might not let me in so I just took a breath and opened the door. She was sitting on the lid of the toilet clutching Chibs's scarf in her hands staring blankly at it. I shut and locked the door as I walked in.

"Hey, Tara said you were in here." I said sitting my bag on the floor and walking over to her. She remained silent as I walked over and put my hands in my pockets.

"Rory..." I said trying to get her attention but she only blinked.

"When I was 18 and Kerrianne was just a kid, Fiona and I decided that we would make something for Chibs for Christmas that he could have as something the three of us all had a hand in but we couldn't think of anything that he would actually wear." She started telling me a story and I listened.

"He doesn't wear hats and other then his cut it was really hard to figured something out that he would wear all year round but when we finally decided on a scarf we thought it was the perfect idea. Riding in Belfast was always a chilling experience and what better accessory then something that stays close to your heart right?" She smiled faintly.

"Kerrianne picked out the color and fabric, I knitted it and Fiona fixed all the mistakes I made. It actually came out beautifully and when we gave it to him...God he was smiling for days. He wore it everywhere. I never thought he'd wear it here in the California heat." Her voice started to break a bit but like Bobby said she didn't look like she was going to cry. I finally decided to speak.

"I actually asked him about that once." I knelt down in front of her.

"He said his girls made it for him and since I've known him he's never not worn it. Even on the hottest days he'll have that thing with him." I smiled touching a small piece of the bloody scarf. She looked over at me sadly.

"He's going to be okay Rory. Chibs is a fighter and he's got way more to live for then most. He's got his girls." I smiled at her and she chuckled.

"What did I tell you about making promises you can't keep, Ortiz?" She sighed.

"I can guarantee this one." I put my hand on top of hers and she leaned forward resting her forehead against mine.

"I'm sure the first thing he'll be looking for when he wakes up is you and his scarf though and if he finds you both covered in blood he might be a little upset." I pointed out and she opened her eyes looking down at herself and the scarf.

"Yeah I guess you're right. God help us all." She rolled her eyes and I stood up walking over to my bag.

"I tried to grab some comfortable clothes for you to sleep in since I figured you wouldn't want to leave and a change for you to wear tomorrow." She starred at me before standing and looking into the bag.

"These are mine. You went into my room?" She asked.

"Well yeah. I don't think my pants would fit you." I teased and she kissed me unexpectedly. I moved the bag from between us and put my hand on her hip to pull her closer. She pulled away and pulled her hands from the side of my head with a look of disgust.

"God I'm so gross right now. Sorry." She had dried blood on her and I just shook my head.

"It's fine. Let's get you cleaned up. Chibs should be out of surgery soon." She turned to the sink and turned on the water but instead of washing her hands she started to soak the scarf. The sink quickly became crimson and she got lost in the color as she tried to scrub it out. I walked behind her and put soap in the palm of both my hands before running them down her wrists and gently scrubbing the blood from her skin. I felt her back relax into my chest and she let out a breath that seemed like she'd been holding. Once her hands were clean she let me take the scarf and ring it out. The blood had actually come out. I was worried it might stain it but hospital soap must have done the trick. She walked over to the bag and started to change as I held the scarf under the dryer. I heard her chuckle lightly and turned to look at her.

"I'm hoping these weren't for that date we were supposed to go on." She held up a box of condoms and I laughed.

"Actually no. I keep those in my bag since it's my travel bag but I'm not opposed to being talked into hospital bathroom sex." I teased glad to see her smile even if the smallest.

"I'm sorry our date got screwed up again." Rory said frowning. I walked over to her and shook my head.

"We have plenty of time for dates." She blushed slightly as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door and I walked over to it. I opened it wider when I saw it was Tara.

"He's out of surgery." Tara's words got Rory to pick up the bag and come our of the door.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's in critical but stable. We have to wait it out now to see if the swelling goes down but the bleeding stopped. If it doesn't go down then we'll have to go in and relieve the pressure but he is stable for now." Tara's words made Rory put her hand to her chest but surprisingly she reached back and gripped one of mine.

"Can we go see him?" I asked.

"Not in critical. It's immediate family only and while I know there is no way I can pass you off as family I did say that Rory was his daughter." Tara looked to Rory and she nodded. I felt Rory's grip tighten a bit and Tara looked between us.

"I'll give you a minute and then take you to him." Tara walked to the nurses station to talk to someone and I stepped in front of Rory.

"He needs you right now. Remind him of why he's gotta push through this. If you need anything you call me okay? I'm only a phone call away, I promise." I brought my hands to either side of her face and she looked at me.

"You and those promises." She said looking nervous. I kissed her again and felt her put her hands on top of mine. My phone rang and I pulled away. She looked at me as I looked at the screen.

"It's Clay. I've got to go." I said not really wanting to. She gripped either side of my cut and held them tightly.

"Don't do anything stupid. You can't make promises from a hospital bed or a casket." She warned and I nodded. She let go of me and I headed out of the hospital back towards the clubhouse. Clay said he wanted me to do some searches on Weston which I did for the rest of the night. I hadn't gotten any calls from Rory which kind of bothered me but I assumed no news was good news. We were all sitting in the clubhouse when we heard one of Unser's guys yell at someone. Walking out we saw it was Cameron's son Edmond.

"What's this mick bastard doing here?" Clay asked as we walked out.

"Irish love a good car bomb." Tig responded.

"Hey you being here in broad daylight, not the smartest move." Clay said to Edmond.

"My da taught me wise. Come to find out what all the noise was about last night." Edmond asked putting his hands on his sides.

"Accident." Clay said.

"Chibs rubbed some wrong wires together." Bobby tried to cover quickly but he wasn't buying it.

"I grew up in south Armagh boys. Sodium nitrate was a fragrance of my youth." He explained.

"We're dealing with the problem." Jax said but he still looked unhappy.

"The problem...is the feds. This blast will bring em around." Edmond looked over at Clay.

"It ain't gonna get that far. Tell your old man we got it contained." Clay said and Edmond just shrugged.

"Sure. I'll let the folks know there's nothing to worry about." He walked away quickly and we hadn't noticed why until Unser walked up next to us. Unser looked over at Edmond then held out a piece of paper to Clay.

"Locations on our two white friends." Clay looked at the paper and thanked him.

"How long before Lodi forensics gets out here?" Clay asked.

"It was flagged a priority. I'm surprised they aren't already here." Unser said. Jax's phone started ringing and he walked away as Clay looked over the lot.

"You may want to send your boys out for doughnuts or something. Let us tidy up a bit." Clay told Unser who looked at his guys.

"Yeah they do look famished." Unser started towards his men as Clay turned to me.

"I want you to power scrub the shit out of this place. I want it clueless for CSU." Clay ordered.

"Sparkle N Shine." I said before heading off towards the garage to get some bleach and gloves. The last thing we needed was ATF back on our doorstep.

**[Rory's POV]**

I hadn't slept at all that night. Just sat in a chair next to the bed and watched Chibs sleep. Nurse after nurse came into the room to tell me I should get some sleep and I finally had to threaten one in order to get them to stop. I clutched the now clean scarf in my hands thinking about life back in Belfast. Kerrianne would be so grown by now and I'm sure Fiona would still be one of the fiercest bitches in all of Ireland. I'm sure McGee would have lost most if not all of his hair by now. He was complaining about going bald the last time I was there. His old lady Maureen was probably still running the convenience store and Trinity was only a few years younger then me but by now she was probably the most beautiful girl in Belfast. I didn't have a lot of moments where I sat and had time to think about life in Belfast and all the things I loved about it but with the good always came the bad and I've tried for years to block all of those memories out.

There was a light tap at the door and Tara smiled.

"Here to tell me to get some sleep?" I asked and she snorted.

"After you threatened the nurses I'm the only one who wants to come in here but no I figured I'd bring you lunch since you don't seem to be leaving this room anytime soon." Tara put her hands in her jacket and I cocked my eyebrow.

"Vending machine food?" I asked seeing that she didn't have food in her hands.

"No I brought the food with some company." She walked back out the door and rolled in someone I was happy to see.

"Hey trouble." Kip was in a hospital gown still recovering from his operation but had a tray of food on his lap as Tara rolled him in next to me.

"You have NO idea how good it is to see you." I got up and hugged him. Tara smiled at us before looking over Chibs.

"He seems to be staying stable. That's good. I'll leave you guys for a bit. I'm going out with Gemma. Call me if you need anything." Tara touched my shoulder and I nodded at her as she closed the door behind her.

"How is it that I go in for surgery and come out to find shit has hit the fan." Kip adjusted in his wheelchair as I sat down next to him in my chair.

"You really aren't allowed to take a leave of absence ever again. I should seriously be blaming you." I teased as he opened some jello.

"I heard about Chibs but what the hell happened to you?" He gestured to my neck with his spoon as I leaned back and took a bite of the sandwich that was wrapped up.

"Well it ain't a hickey I can tell you that." I said making Kip chuckle.

"I'd hope not. I mean Juice has a big mouth but if he's doing that he needs a mouth guard." Kip made a crack on Juice and I felt like I hadn't laughed in days.

"I needed that." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"How are you two? Still just friends or are you carrying his bag around for no reason?" He gestured in the corner and I shook my head.

"Things have picked up a little but I don't know. I'm not really trying to get involved into anything serious." I said taking another bite.

"Would it be so terrible to stick around for a bit? I mean are we that horrible to be around?" Kip asked in a joking manner but the face he held made me feel bad.

"You know I love you guys and your company is always welcome but this life is something I have run from for years. It will eat me alive, Kip." I explained.

"So what? You'll come back for weddings and funerals? That hardly sounds enjoyable. Maybe you shouldn't make all your plans around you bailing and start living in the now." Kip's words made me laugh.

"Someone sounds like they are making a Charming pitch. Have you been talking to Gemma?" I teased but he just shook his head.

"Nah you've just sorta become my best friend since I've started this whole thing and I'd hate for you to just not be around anymore. I already lost Cherry so it would kind of suck to lose someone else." Kip's words made me smile. I knew how much Cherry meant to him and to be considered so highly meant a lot.

"Just kind of?" I pressed and he made a face.

"Yeah yeah shut up." I laughed at his slight blush. I leaned my head back and winced when I accidentally hit my head on the wooden part of the chair. Kip pushed on my shoulder to look at the back of my head.

"Holy fuck. I really can't take a few days off without you getting your ass kicked, can I?" Kip's face was distorted.

"Well if you must know the neck was from a closeline and the gruesome bump is from my heavy ass head hitting the pavement so technically gravity kicked my ass." Kip furrowed his brow.

"Who closelined you?" He asked.

"Weston. Son of a bitch gave me a warning and the guys practically blew a gasket with this on top of what the League had done to Otto. They were putting off retaliation but then this happened. Feels like I'm right back in Belfast." I shook my head and Kip sighed.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Ireland." I looked over at him.

"Well once you're patched in you could always try and transfer to Sambel but I don't recommend it. The love you get there will never be like what you'll get here." I informed but he smirked.

"But Cherry's there." He added.

"Well if you're going for pussy then she better be one hell of a lay because it's a bitter winter, explosions and you think Chibs is hard to understand, it's like going to a foreign film without the captions." He laughed.

"That bad huh? How did you manage?" He asked and I looked over to Chibs.

"Well I went over with McGee but he was running the show so he didn't really have much time for me. Then I met Fiona and Chibs and they practically took me in. If it wasn't for Chibs I don't think I would have ever been able to deal with my mom's death. Chibs is the father I wish I had." I put my hand on top of his and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure seeing him like this hurts." Kip said lightly.

"This is why I can't think of a life here. I can't watch anyone else I love die. This life, you only have two destinations: Prison or 6 feet under." I looked over at Kip and he nodded.

"I can't say why anyone else would want to be apart of this life, Ar. But I can tell you that for some of us it's all we need. Whatever the road brings us we feel like this life is it for us." I leaned back in the chair and and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why did you join? Why do you want to be Samcro?" I asked out of genuine curiosity.

"After I was sent home from Iraq I felt pretty worthless. I had worked so hard to get into the military only to lose a nut and get sent home with a rejection. I guess I felt like I was a disappointment to the army and my family so I needed a new start. Samcro is like an army, a family and at the end of the day the things we do for the club could get us killed so I guess I just wanted to be apart of another war. I'll fight for what I love and the people I love until my very last breath. I'd die for any single one of these guys and this family and that's the truth." I couldn't help but stare at Kip. It baffled me that he wasn't patched in yet but listening to him justify why he was prospecting made me feel honored to be his friend.

"I'll tell you one thing Kip, you certainly have the heart and loyalty of a Son. I know someone like my dad would take to you pretty quickly." Kip shifted in his wheelchair and couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, that means a lot Rory. Thanks." I smiled at him.

"When I look at him now I only think of one thing it's probably the only Gaelic I ever learned to say." I laughed.

"Which is?" He asked as I looked over at Chibs and put my hand on his once more.

"Dea-shláinte agus gach beannachta thabhairt duit ." I said without stumbling.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Good health and every blessing to you. It's something Fiona would always say to Chibs whenever he took off on his bike. It's the only one that I think he would take to heart right now." I leaned down and kissed his hand. Kip and I talked for the next hour before a nurse came in and retrieved him for some testing. He was supposed to be released in two days so he was excited to show off his new set, as awkward as that sounds. When the doctor came in to check Chibs's head I had to step out so I took the chance to call the garage to make sure they were holding up without me.

"Teller-Morrow." I pinned my brows together when someone answered.

"Juice? What the hell are you doing in the office?" I asked confused as to why he'd be answering phones.

"Well I'm currently handcuffed to the chair. It would appear that my personal issues are affecting the work of the CSU team." Juice sounded annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he sighed.

"Clay wanted me to do a spit shine on the place so ATF wouldn't be up our asses but they beat me to it. Unser and I had a half baked plan but HE DIDN'T SPILL THE CUP THE RIGHT WAY!" Juice raised his voice and I figured it was to catch Unser's attention. Moments later I heard a splash and then Juice spit.

"Feel better now?" He asked and I heard Unser answer.

"Play nice with Unser, will ya. I was just calling to see if Gemma was alright there without me." I asked and he sighed.

"She's not here but things aren't too hectic. People aren't really coming in for tune ups after an explosion, you know?" Juice made sense.

"How's he doing?" He asked breaking up the silence.

"He's stable. Squeezed my hand earlier so I know he hears me." I looked into the room and they threw the bloody gauze away.

"Best not be talking shit then." Juice joked.

"How about the guys? They aren't out cutting Zobelle's head off are they?" I asked jokingly but Juice breathed.

"It's scary how you just said that. No wonder Happy's taken to you so quickly." Juice's comment put me on edge.

"Please tell me you guys are smarter then that." I pleaded.

"Look things are crazy right now but you know I'm not allowed to just talk about it. Don't worry, just be there for Chibs and I'll come by tonight and visit you both." Juice sounded worried but I noticed he didn't promise. He was learning.

"Fine. Be careful." I said leaning against the wall.

"I'll try." Juice said before I hung up the phone. They let me back into Chibs's room and I picked up his wallet where his clothes were. I opened it up and the first thing I saw was a picture of him and Fiona. The second was Kerrianne's baby picture and the third was of Fiona, Kerrianne and me. I had to smile to myself because it was such an old picture I had awkward streaks in my hair and Kerrianne was so small.

"You know you were all he talked about the first year he transferred." I jumped at the voice behind me. It was Gemma. She always had a way of creeping up on people.

"He needed out from under the IRA. I knew you guys would take care of him but I just wasn't ready to face all of this again. I don't even think I was ready for this trip but here I am...back in St. Thomas...staring at someone else I love in a hospital bed." I shut the wallet and looked over at her.

"This is a bed sweetheart, not the damn morgue to ID a body. What happened to your mom had nothing to do with the club." Gemma walked further into the room and shut the door.

"Yeah I know. Her bad habits just developed naturally didn't they? It had nothing to do with the club." I rubbed my eyes feeling how tired I was getting which came off as annoyed.

"You think we all aren't stressed out? Honey, every single person in this family has stress but we don't turn tricks and shoot crank into her veins. Your mother loved you but she loved the drugs more in the end. That's what got her killed. Samcro didn't put that needle in her hand or those drugs in her veins. You know we keep Charming-" Gemma kept on talking and I just put a hand up.

"Gemma, I love you and I love those guys but I am far too exhausted to hear a pitch. I was born into Samcro. That doesn't mean I have to love it." I looked at her and she just stared. I knew how much the club meant to her but I wasn't going to pretend that it's done so much for me.

"Fine. I was just bringing you dinner since you refuse to leave. I'll leave you alone." She dropped a brown bag on the table and turned around. I didn't have the patience or the strength to fight with her so I let her walk away. The sun was starting to set outside the window and I couldn't help my eyes as they started to close.

**[Juice's POV]**

By the time Clay and Bobby got back to the garage the CSU had already called the feds. Clay now had me going through Weston's personal computer which wasn't hard to crack at all but searching through it was irritating. All these white supremacists asshole do is go through hate site after hate site. It was exhausting to look through. Opie and Tig finally walked in to say that there were still no sign of Weston or Zobelle at their homes or at the cigar shop.

"Zobelle knows we're looking for him." Tig said.

"Asshole has to surface." Opie added as he took a seat.

"We won't be able to do shit." Clay said defeated.

"Feds are on their way. We're gonna be ass-deep in bad suits by morning." Bobby informed them and Tig shook his head. I came across a day planner on Weston's computer and thought I might find something useful.

"I think we got something." I said getting up with the computer in hand.

"There's an appointment in Weston's calendar for tonight. He tagged it E.Z, MCC." I sat the computer down on the bar in front of Clay.

"Ethan Zobelle." Tig said stating the obvious.

"Morada Christian Center, off of Alhambra." Clay added quickly. Even I was a bit stunned he put it together that quickly.

"We got our man and our location." Opie said getting up.

"Let's get on the road then." Clay stood up from his stool.

"Load up with AK's and shotguns." He pointed to Happy who ran into the backroom and filled up the bag.

"Leave the cuts." All of us took our cuts off and left them in the chapel. I ran back to my room and wrote out a quick note for Rory before grabbing a hoodie and joining the rest of the guys. Jax was in the garage working on a bike as we loaded up the van. Opie was going to take his bike as well as Tig. I decided to drive.

"What's going on?" Jax yelled from the garage.

"They think they know where to find Zobelle. Christian's Center, Morada." Bobby yelled back before getting into the van. Clay nodded at me telling me to go ahead and not wait for Jax so I pulled off the lot. The drive wasn't too long but we got about halfway there when my phone started ringing. I saw it was Rory and was tempted to answer but I was startled by Clay.

"I need your head here, alright." Clay said sternly and I ignored the call before turning it off and putting it back in my pocket.

**[Rory's POV]**

I was in the middle of having a horrible nightmare when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up quickly and pulled the handgun from the backpack Juice left with me only to be faced with Hale.

"R-rory! It's me!" Hale started to yell but whispered looking over at Chibs. I looked over at Chibs and saw he was still asleep and put the gun down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly rubbing the little bit of sweat from my forehead.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Hale said gesturing to come outside with him and I looked at Chibs once more before nodding and following him out the door.

"What is it?" I asked still trying to recover from the dream I was having.

"It's about the guys. They are walking into a trap. Jax is trying to stop them but I don't know if they will listen." Hale explained.

"What? What do you mean a trap?" I asked completely confused.

"Zobelle and Weston are at the Morada Christian's Center but the Sheriff's are already in route there. Knowing your guys they'll be armed to the teeth." I shook my head and put my hands on my hips.

"God dammit." I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling Juice but he didn't answer. The others didn't either.

"You don't have much time." Hale said and I suddenly felt torn. I looked over my shoulder at Chibs and ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't going to leave him alone unprotected so I ran up the hall and took the elevator down two floors before bum-rushing Kip and getting him in a wheelchair and racing back to the elevator.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked as I pushed him down the hallway towards Chibs's room.

"I need to go help the guys but I can't leave Chibs's unprotected." I came to a screeching halt in front of his room before opening the door and putting him in park next to Chibs's bed. I reached into the bag and handed him the hand gun.

"Guard him with your life, okay?" I said looking him in the eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Hey! Be careful." He said with a serious face. I nodded before racing out of the room and praying Chibs would be okay. I hated that there wasn't anyone else up here with him so I did something I never thought I would ever do. I pulled my phone out as I ran out of the hospital and made one last phone call before heading out to hopefully stop the guys. I knew where the Christian Center was but I had got a cab to the nearest gas station and decided rolling up to a potential crime scene in a cab would make me sort of an accessory so I paid the driver and took off on foot. I rounded the corner and saw the guys down the block in a parking lot and upon running up Opie gave me a look of irritation as did some of the others.

"So you're looking to go back to jail, are you?" I asked as I walked closer.

"Did you know she was coming?" I heard Opie ask Juice who gave him a look.

"Even if I did, which I didn't, do you honestly think I could have stopped her?" Juice asked and I put my hand up.

"This is stupid! You're walking into a trap! You're just letting Zobelle win. Do you realize that?" I asked looking at all of them. Clay just stared blindly at me.

"This isn't your concern. This is club business and you are not a member." Opie's words caught my attention.

"So what? We just kick the door in and grab Zobelle?" Bobby asked speaking reasonably.

"Come on, it's just Weston's crew. A bunch of ex-cons and scumbags. You should be thanking us at the very least, if not joining in to get your payback on Weston." Tig said to me and Juice shook his head.

"We'll just wait for them to make the first move." Clay added.

"It's more than just a handful. It's a membership rally. It's gonna be packed with AB." Jax informed making the guys step back for a minute.

"How do you know that?" Tig asked.

"Hale grilled Zobelle's daughter. He's got sheriff's on the way to pick him up for questioning." Jax said making them all let out sighs.

"We've got cops on the way?" Happy asked in disbelief.

"Who do you think came to me to try and talk some sense into you guys? Going in there means going to jail." I said as Clay leaned off the back of the van.

"I guess we better hurry." He said. I knew he was only doing this to spite Jax but I had no idea what the hell was going on between them.

"You should get out of here." Juice whispered to me but I ignored him.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Opie asked Jax.

"Yeah. We do this and we all go to jail." Jax said warning them once more.

"I guess you should have thought about that before involving Hale." Opie said taking his last shot at Jax.

"AK's and shotguns." Clay opened the back of the van and Juice stepped up to get the guns. Jax turned to me and frowned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but I was startled by Opie grabbing my arm and pulling me towards his bike. I tore my arm away from him and shoved him.

"Don't put your hands on me like that!" I said angrily looking up at him.

"How long is it going to take you to figure out that sticking your nose into this will get you killed! Can't you just stay out of it for once?" Opie started to lecture me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Op. This club has made you blind and a complete ape." I rubbed at my arm and Opie picked me up and put me on the back of his bike.

"Do as you're told and stay here. Got it?" He said getting close enough to my face to make me nervous. Opie was a big guy but he never scared me. This side of him, this ruthless animal scared me. As I nodded, two gun shots rang out and we both looked back towards the Christian's Center.

"FUCK!" Opie said running towards the building but I noticed it wasn't ex-cons and scumbags but women and children.

"What the hell?" I said to myself as I watched Zobelle jump in his car and Opie come running out towards me.

"What the fuck is going on!" I asked in a panic as he jumped on and started his bike. I held onto as he darted out of the lot.

"OP! SLOW DOWN!" He was chasing after Zobelle and I was hanging on for dear life. If he wanted to risk his own life and chase after Zobelle he could have at least told me to get off but just as Zobelle ran through a stop sign I saw Weston's truck pull out in front of us.

"OPIE LOOK OUT!" Opie tried hitting the brakes but slid into the back of a pick up sending us both flying off the bike. The moment I hit the pavement everything went dark.

**[Opie's POV]**

I rolled off of the back of the truck and grabbed my thigh. That was definitely going to leave a mark. I looked back at my bike ready for Rory to start laying into me about my reckless driving but I didn't see her. I suddenly started to panic.

"Rory?" I looked around and didn't see her. I limped around the truck and saw her lying on her side not moving.

"RORY!" I yelled pushing through the pain and falling to my knees next to her. I turned her over and saw she had some road rash on her arm and the side of her face but her head was busted open and bleeding. Flashbacks of Donna lying on the pavement with her eyes open and blood gushing from her head filled my head and I put a shaky hand to her face.

"AURORA! COME ON! RORY ANSWER ME!" I screamed gripping her face. I heard sirens in the distance and called Unser.

"Unser." He answered.

"It's Opie. I need you to send the closest ambulance to the Bowen/Memorial crossing a few miles past the Morada Christian Center as fast as possible." I tried to say calmly but was failing.

"That's out of my jurisdiction, son." Unser responded.

"RORY'S HURT! SHE NEEDS HELP!" I yelled into the phone.

"What? I'm sending units now!" He said quickly before hanging up. I held Rory in my lap and rocked her back and forth as an ambulance pulled down the street not even 10 minutes after hanging up with Unser. They ran towards us and brought a stretcher.

"What happened?" One of the EMT's asked.

"I couldn't brake in time. We hit the back of the truck and we're thrown." I explained as they moved her from my lap to lay on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" They asked me and I shook my head.

"Was she wearing a helmet?" They asked and I tried not to breakdown as I shook my head. I was in such a rush that I didn't give her one. Just put my own on.

"What's her name?" They asked.

"Aurora Janowitz...she's um 26 I think." I tried to remember the last birthday card I sent her.

"We've got a 26 year old, white female with a possible skull and neck fracture." The EMT said into his walkie-talkie. They put a neck brace on her and put her on the stretcher. They told me to follow them to the hospital and I quickly jumped on my bike and was thankful that it started. I followed them back past the center and I saw the guys being put in the back of transport.

"Shit." I said. Jax glanced over and saw me following the ambulance and tried to turn his body I guess realizing Rory must be in the back but the cops pushed him into the van. We got back to St. Thomas and I followed them as far as they would let me but Tara came running through the doors.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know." She yelled back over her shoulder as she raced behind Rory. I sat down in the waiting room and stared at the blood on my hands. The worst possible situation was playing over and over in my head and I was trying not to explode. I heard heels clicking on the ground and felt a hand on my back.

"What happened baby?" I looked up to see Gemma. She saw the blood on my hands and I couldn't help but let a few tears out.

"It's all my fault." Gemma pulled me to her chest and I covered my face.

"How bad is it baby?" She asked rubbing my back. I tried to pull myself together and rubbed the tears from my face as I sat up.

"Um...the center was a set up. The guys got arrested. I went after Zobelle with Rory on the back of my bike." I explained and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Why was she with you?" She asked.

"She showed up to warn us but we didn't listen. I didn't give her the time to get off. I didn't even give her a helmet Gemma." I shook my head. We sat there for a few moments in silence before Gemma took a breath.

"Call Dog and tell him to take the tow out and get the van and whoever else rode a bike. I'll pay him overtime." Gemma said but I stood up.

"No...no I'll do it." I sniffled and pulled myself together.

"Opie we can call someone-" I cut Gemma off.

"I...I cant be here right now. Just...call me when we know something." I turned away from her and headed out of the doors. I took my back back to the shop before grabbing the tow and heading towards the Christian's Center. It took me about 2 hours but I loaded the van and Tig's bike up and got back to the shop around midnight to see Piney's bike on the lot. I washed my hands off in the garage before walking into the clubhouse to see him sitting at the bar.

"Thanks Gemma...yeah, I'll be sure to let him know." He was on the phone but hung up as I walked in. I stayed silent waiting for him to tell me that I had killed my childhood best friend. That I had broken her neck and paralyzed her so she would never be able to walk again. I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

"That was Gemma. It would seem that the head trauma she got from Weston was a pretty bad concussion and with some rest could have been non-life threatening but because she hit the front of her head on top of having the trauma to the back she's gone into a coma. The brain is swollen in both the front and the back so they aren't sure just when she'll wake up." Piney's words weren't the worst but to me it hurt. Everyone knew what kind of girl Rory was. She'd rather be dead then kept like a vegetable in Charming to rot.

"If you want to live with your head in your ass, that's fine. But do us all a favor and let us know you've given up on yourself so we aren't wasting our time." He added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I started to walk back towards the dorms and he got out of his chair and hit me in the thigh with the butt of his shotgun taking me to my knees.

"I know you're hurting but you aren't the only one who lost someone boy! Those kids need a father. You pushing them away and leaving them on your mother and Rory is the mistakes of a coward. That girl left this life behind because she lost her mother and her father but who did she come back for? HUH?" Piney had me by the front of my shirt now that I was on my knees he was in my face.

"You want to blame yourself for Donna's death when it wasn't your fault then you go ahead and you do that but the girl who sacrificed her life to be by your side is now lying in a hospital bed because of you. You wanna claim someone's life then it better be hers. You're a Winston. Start acting like one." Piney let go of my shirt and pushed me back as he walked out of the clubhouse. I stayed on my knees for a moment before pulling myself up with the stool and walking back to the dorms. I sat down on my bed and reached for my chain wallet, pulling it out and opening it. I had both of the kids school pictures and a family portrait of them with Donna in there as well. I looked in the pocket of my wallet to an old folded black and white picture that was taken almost a decade ago after Jax and I were patched in and right before Rory's mom was killed. We had our cuts on and Rory had her arms around both our necks and we were laughing like kids. Everything seemed so simple yet complicated back then. I prayed that I wouldn't have to see Rory's smile in only photos from now on.


	7. No Way Out

**Hey guys! I didnt think I'd make this update as long as the last but consider it a early Christmas gift I guess. Forgive me if the new POV is kind of off. I found it kind of difficult to write so please make sure you review and let me know if you are still keeping up with this crazy story. Thanks as always for reading/subs/alerts/reviews. Much love!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Gemma's POV]<strong>

The boys had been in lockup for a few days and every day was harder than the next. Opie was the practically the only one working the garage and Piney spent every day up at the hospital with Rory and Chibs. The doctor said talking to her would help so he would take Kenny and Ellie up there and they would talk to her about their day and all new games they wanted to play with her when she woke up. Piney would read to her and I visited every night after work and say a prayer with her before going to light a candle in the hospital chapel. It was hard to talk to her and not have her talk back. The road rash on her cheek and shoulder were healing nicely but she was still unresponsive. Making sure her and Chibs were okay on top of meeting with Rosin repeatedly to talk about the court date that kept getting buried was taking a toll on my nerves. Just as I walked into the office I saw Opie changing from his work uniform to his cut and hanging up his cell.

"That was Clay. He needs me to run an errand. It's part of the protection deal." Opie explained and I nodded.

"Did he sound okay?" I asked and Opie just looked at me.

"He's hanging in there." Opie said before heading towards his bike. I hated how quiet it was around here. Even throughout all the hectic on-going's it was hard not to notice how quiet my life was without the boys around. I hated being alone. I was closing up the shop early today so I could go talk to Elliot Oswald about helping with the bail money. I had talked to him once before but he wasn't willing to help. It was good to see Tristan again though. She looked good. It gave me hope that someday I'd be able to deal with the weight of the rape but right now it seemed like the longer I held onto it alone the more it reined down on those I loved. I pushed those thought from my head and tried to focus on the day ahead. I called Elliot's office and they said he was out so I had to leave a message. I figured I would kill some time by heading up to the hospital to check on all the patients. As I walked out of the office a uhaul was pulling into the lot. I waved them aside and a man got out with a clip board and a envelope.

"We're just closing up." I said and he shook his head.

"Well it's a delivery so if the stuff isn't taken we have to trash it." The guy said. I huffed looking at my watch.

"What is it?" I asked and he handed me the envelope.

"Belongings to one, Aurora Janowitz? Can I get a signature?" He held out the clipboard and I eyed him strangely before putting my hand up and opening the envelope. There was three pieces of paper attached together but the top page was a handwritten note.

_Miss Janowitz,_  
><em>I warned you that having connections to such criminals would bring nothing but trouble for you. You should have considered the promising future you had back East.- E.Z<em>

I flipped through the papers behind the note and saw an eviction notice for an apartment in New York as well as a credit revocation for some sort of nursing school.

"Son of a bitch." I said aloud looking through the paperwork once more seeing it was legitimate. Rory was going to be so upset and blame the club because of Zobelle's dirty work. I looked up at the man still standing there and took his clip board.

"How long do we have the truck for before it needs to be returned?" I asked and he looked at his watch.

"Midnight tonight. Thank you ma'am." He took the clipboard back and walked out to the curb where there was another van with someone behind the driver seat. I looked back over at the garage and saw there were still a few stragglers.

"Hey you boys want a few extra hours of overtime?" I asked the three as they closed up their toolboxes. They all nodded and I gave them the keys to the Uhaul.

"Take this Uhaul to the storage unit place off 18th. Tell them Gemma Teller-Morrow sent you and put Rory's stuff in one of the empty units. Make sure you drop the Uhaul off at the trucking place and leave the key on my desk. If Opie comes back tell him to lock up the garage." I said as the three set off to do the task. Clay was going to kill me when he found out how much we had to pay these guys to work overtime in order to cover for the boys being locked up. I headed up to the hospital and when I got there I found Neeta with Kenny, Ellie and Abel all in Rory's room.

"Where's Piney?" I asked Neeta who rolled her eyes.

"He went to get a drink about 5 hours ago. I figured I would wait for you to see what you wanted me to do with the kids." She said bouncing Abel on her lap. I looked over at the kids who were drawing pictures for Rory's room.

"Take them back to Jax's house in a little while. I'll see if I can get a hold of Mary. Have you seen Tara?" I asked but before she could answer she came in with a smile.

"Looks like she has plenty of visitors today." She said walking over to Rory and moving some of her hair off her face. I walked over next to her and gave her a look.

"What is it? Have you heard from the boys?" She asked frantic but I shook my head.

"No, not yet but Opie is doing a job for Clay right now. Said it would buy them protection so hopefully it will give me enough time to keep working Elliot but I have something I need your help with." I pulled the papers out of my purse but left the revocation in there.

"Zobelle had Rory evicted from her place in New York. Sent her stuff in a Uhaul about 20 minutes ago to the garage." Tara looked at the note and then the notice.

"Jesus Christ these guys don't stop." She said glancing over at Rory.

"We need to find her a place of her own. She's got furniture now so we can find her someplace small that way she doesn't have to live out of the clubhouse." Tara gave me an unsure look.

"Gemma, you know how she feels about settling down here. She would be even more pissed if we got her a place and pretty much forced her into staying." Tara said and I looked at her.

"All the money we have in those storage units could go to getting the guys out. We'll take the money for the renovations at Jax's and skim some off of her account that Lenny set up and we'll get all the money out of the units." I explained but she still looked like she was going to fight me on this.

"I don't know Gemma. I'm not comfortable-" I cut her off.

"Rosin called today and said Juice was stabbed in the yard. It's not critical but it was pretty bad. You want to wait around until we get that call saying it was Jax?" I asked her and she swallowed hard. I watched her look over at Rory before looking down at her hands.

"There's a place about 10 minutes from Jax's place. It's practically between Opie's and his place so it would be perfect. Been up for rent for about a month. It's nice enough. Get me the money and I'll go set something up with the owner." She said less then thrilled. I smiled at her and she tried to return it.

"Already got it. Here you go sweetie." I pulled the envelope of cash out of my bag and she blinked at me.

"Halfsack gets out tomorrow. I'll get him and some of the others to take her stuff to the house and you and I will set it up for her." Tara stayed quiet and I kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be alright sweetie." I reassured her and she nodded before heading back out the door. I would have to keep the garage closed all day tomorrow if I wanted to get all of the stuff from the unit to the new house. My main goal was to juggle the kids, the garage and talking to Elliot. I certainly had my work cut out for me.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had my eyes closed and they felt heavy in darkness but there was a light humming that went along with beeping of machines that was starting to really irritated. I tried to force my eyes open and when I did I was confused as to where I was. I turned my head and felt the worst neck ache that started to give me a headache immediately making me groan.

"A head so small has such a heavy brain." My eyes shifted to the thick accent to my right and I felt my heart flutter a bit.

"F-Fiona?" I said in disbelief. She stood up and smiled at me.

"Aye love. When I got your call I thought you said Filip was the one with the head injury. You couldn't wait until I got er'e to get hurt?" She teased and I chuckled lightly wincing from the pain.

"You know how I like to compete with him." I joked as she put her hand on my face lightly.

"Other than the bandage on your cheek you look just as beautiful as when you left." She leaned up and kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe you're here. I bet Chibs was happy to see you again." I said with a smile but she didn't return it.

"He only woke up for a moment but he was less then pleased. I'm glad at least one of you is happy to see me." She took my hand and I felt bad that Chibs wasn't as happy as I was.

"How about Kerrianne? How is she?" She reached into her purse and pulled out a photo.

"She just turned 16. Talks about you all the time." Fiona said showing me the picture.

"Oh Fi she looks just like you. She's got Chibs's smile though." I smiled at the grown girl in the picture.

"Aye she does. Has as mouth on her too. I'd say she gets that from him too the stubborn girl." Fiona put the picture away and I sighed.

"It's really good to see you again. I've missed you and Kerrianne terribly since leaving Belfast." I watched Fiona nod and take a shaky breath.

"When you...when you didn't write letting me know you got stateside I thought Jimmy had..." She sputtered off and I bit my lip.

"Then you called out of the blue on a week ago and I practically shite then and there." I slid my hand over hers and smiled.

"For all intensive purposes, I am dead. It's better if Jimmy doesn't know I'm still breathing. I wouldn't have called if I didn't think you should know about Chibs." She gripped my hand and smiled.

"You're a silly girl but I love you all the same." She kissed my hand and I nodded at her.

"Did you say I called a week ago? How long have I been out?" I asked looking around and seeing some flowers on a table.

"You were in a coma love. You should know better then to get on one of those damn motorcycles without a helmet." She said and suddenly I remember why exactly I was in the hospital to begin with.

"Well if the guys haven't already killed Opie I'll be sure to remind him of helmet safety." I mumbled.

"The way Gemma has been running rampant trying to collect money to bail them out I'd say you have a better shot at him then they do." I shifted quickly.

"What?" I asked confused. She cocked her head to the side just as the door opened up.

"Haven't you stirred up enough? What? Getting Chibs all twisted up isn't enough for you?" Gemma entered and Fiona stood up straight.

"Charming may be your town Gemma but I'm allowed to visit my family when I please." Fiona defended and Gemma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah as long as you bring your bodyguards. Why don't you and Jimmy just head on back to good ole Belfast." Gemma's words made me struggle to sit up.

"Jimmy's here?" I asked looking from Gemma to Fiona quickly.

"It's okay lass. Calm down. Calm down." Fiona tried to get me to stop freaking out but I tried to get out of the sheets.

"I've got to get out of here." I said seeing Gemma look at me oddly.

"Rory, calm down." Gemma walked closer and I suddenly felt the world spinning before I blacked out again.

When I woke up again I felt exhausted but my eyes weren't as heavy. I looked over and saw Gemma in a chair next to the bed and I thought for a moment that maybe seeing Fiona was just a dream.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asked putting the magazine in her hand down.

"My head feels like it weighs about 30 pounds and my forehead itches something fierce." I put my hand up and felt a scab.

"Road rash is healing. Don't pick at it." She swatted my hand and I rolled my eyes.

"You worked yourself up real good earlier. Stupid bitch should have stayed put." I felt a panic in my chest.

"Wait, so Fiona was really here? Which means...Fuck I've gotta get out of here." I made to sit up and she pushed me back.

"Fiona's gone. Don't worry. Why are you so afraid of Jimmy O anyway?" She asked and I just looked at her. I tried to remember everything Fiona and I talked about.

"Wait, what the hell happened with the guys? They're locked up?" I asked confused and she sighed.

"That Christian's Center thing was a set up. They're up in Stockton with a 7 figure bail. We are scrambling money around but I'm working Elliot Oswald. I'm hoping he'll come through." She explained and I put my hand on my forehead grazing the scab.

"Jesus Christ. Well I don't have much but you can sell off what's in storage." I said and she shook her head.

"Well the units cost more then anything so we went ahead and sold the units off." I eyed her.

"Units? As in more than one? I only had the one Piney gave me the keys for." I said and she reached into her bag pulling out a piece of paper.

"A truck showed up yesterday with all your stuff. It seems you were evicted." She handed me the piece of paper and I read it over quickly. The place I had in New York was actually pretty nice but my neighbor was sending my rent in for me the last time.

"This can't be right. Roberta was sending my rent in. They can't just evict me and send my shit all the way across the coast." I sat up and she frowned.

"I'm sorry baby." Gemma stroked my hair as I read the letter over and over.

"Where did you put all my stuff if you sold off the units?" I asked still looking at the letter.

"Your house." She said simply making me look up at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked cocking my eyebrow. She smiled jiggling some keys around.

"Rented you a place near Jax and Opie's that way if you have any problems one of them can get to you. Tara spotted it and I have to say it is pretty perfect." She said proud of herself.

"Wait...you sold off the units and bought me a house?" I asked just to clarify and she tilted her head sideways.

"Technically, your father bought it. We used a little of the money in that account-" I cut her off.

"So you stole from me to buy me a house you know I don't want?" I corrected and she let out a breath of disbelief.

"I didn't steal anything from you. I'm trying to get our family out of jail before anymore of them get put in a hospital bed and you want to split hairs about renting a house?" Gemma put her hands on her hips.

"Because the pennies you get back from storage units is so much more than what you put into renting me a house. Come on Gemma. I'm not stupid. You know why I haven't gotten a place here and you wait until my ass is in a coma to swindle me and try and trap me here." I said harshly pissed that not only did she dip into the money but had gone against all of my wishes to try and keep me here.

"You know what? I should go and let you get some rest before you say something else completely asinine because right now all you sound like is an ungrateful brat." Gemma picked up her purse and started for the door.

"I'm not staying here forever Gemma." I called after her and she stopped at the door with her back still facing me. I watched her turn slowly.

"Yeah well you might want to stick around long enough to take care of Juice when he gets out. He was shived within the first few days of them being there." I felt my heart jump to my throat. I couldn't speak. I could barely process.

"Maybe you'll get lucky enough and they'll all get taken out before we even get a chance to get them out. Then you can leave with no regrets." She opened the door and shut it before I could find the words to say anything and I leaned my head back.

**[Opie's POV]**

I pulled up at the garage feeling a dull headache coming on. Most of the workers were at Rory's new place that Gemma had set up so the garage was pretty quiet. I was on the job for Clay trying to get them protection on the inside but the whole deal went south and Trammel ended up getting shot. I was just relieved that they said he was going to be alright. I hated having to pass the word onto Clay that the snitch got away. I felt like such a failure and this was only proof. I saw Gemma in the office working on stacks of paperwork and walked in. She didn't see me but I heard her cussing to herself. I knocked lightly and it startled her.

"Jesus..you scared the shit out of me." She said.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be up at the hospital or over at Rory's." I said and she took off her glasses.

"Yeah well I just came from the hospital and I'd much rather be here." She said looking pissed.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down on the chair by the door.

"She's come out of the coma and she's as pleasant as ever. Practically chewed my head off for renting her a place. You would have thought I bought her grave plots." Gemma said and I gave a small smile relieved she had come out of the coma.

"You know how she is Gem. I wouldn't take it personally." I leaned back in the chair and rubbed at my face. I felt Gemma's eyes on me.

"You should go see her. Reassure her that things are going to be alright." Gemma said making me look up.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure I'm just who she wants to see. What news could I possibly offer her at this point? I failed the protection task and got Trammel shot." I explain and Gemma got up from the chair and sat on the desk in front of me.

"Jesus, so they are still unprotected?" Gemma asked nervously.

"Hopefully Juice's job will be enough." I said running my hands down my face. There was a moment of silence and a fear that we both knew was present.

"What the hell are we going to do Gemma?" I asked her but before she could speak a knock on the door made us both look to see Elliot Oswald standing there.

"I tried calling but no one answered." He said.

"Well we've been a bit short handed." Gemma said stating the obvious. Oswald walked further into the office and Gemma stared at him.

"What's going on?" She asked unsure of why he was making a late night visit.

"How long do you think we can keep Charming like it is, Gemma?" He asked not even acknowledging that I was in the room.

"I don't know." She answered confused.

"Everything caves under the weight of greed. I've seen it my whole life. Nothing stays simple." He said turning towards the desk to look at Gemma.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Gemma said taking a minute to think about what he actually said.

"Called Rosin. Posted bail a few hours ago." He said as if it were no big deal. Gemma's eyes darted at me.

"Oh my God." She said with a visible excitement.

"Promise to keep em out of trouble til after the trial." He smiled pointing at Gemma then giving me a nod. I returned it as Gemma jumped out of her chair.

"Chain em to the auto lifts if I have to." She said making Oswald laugh.

"Okay." He said before walking to the door. Gemma gripped his arm to stop him.

"Thank you Elliot." Oswald looked at me and then back at Gemma.

"Thank Tristan." I wasn't sure what his daughter had to do with it but that little girl has no idea what she just did for the family. Gemma took a shaky breath.

"Goodnight." Oswald said before walking out of the door. I watched him get in his car and pull off the lot before turning back to Gemma who gripped her chest and tried to keep it together. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"You should go tell Rory the good news." Gemma patted my chest and I chuckled.

"I guess I've got to face the music at some point. Call me when they get back." I said and she smiled. Lyla was watching Kenny and Ellie at the house so I gave her a call before heading up to the hospital. I was nervous as I walked to the door and saw a nurse was checking her monitors but she appeared to be awake.

"Hey." I said drawing attention to myself.

"After hours visitation is for family only." The nurse said and Rory sighed.

"As worthless as he is, he is family." She said to the nurse and the nurse nodded and left the room.

"Welcome back." I said stepping into the room.

"Wish I could say it was good to be back but from the moment I've had my eyes open I've wanted to choke myself out with this IV tube." She said making me chuckle but she didn't laugh.

"Well I come with good news if that makes you feel any better." I offered and she made a face.

"Oh do you? Are you here to tell me that it was all a dream and that you didn't deliberately drive off after some king pin with me on the back of your bike only to have us crash into the back of a truck leaving me in a fucking coma for over a week while you're out prancing around?" She said clearly showing her anger.

"Look, I'm sorry how that shit went down but I haven't been prancing around. I've been busting my ass trying to keep the garage open and trying to do club shit in order to protect the guys." I defended and she clenched her jaw.

"Well at least you know you're sorry." She said taking a dig at me and I was starting to get frustrated.

"Hey, you were the one who put yourself in danger to begin with. You shouldn't have been there in the first place and you wouldn't be in that hospital bed." I said and I could tell she was ready to fire back.

"NO! I'm HERE because you took MY life into YOUR hands. I could have gotten off that bike in 2 seconds but no. You wanted to be the one to catch Zobelle. I lost a week of MY life because YOU wanted to be a hero." She shouted and I bit my lip. She was right and I hated that she was right. It was my irresponsible decision and in the end she got hurt.

"I take it that even in my absence you haven't spent a moment with your kids either?" She asked and I didn't look at her.

"Lyla's got them at the house. They've been up here most of the week." I said glancing up but not meeting her eyes.

"Lyla? The porn girl? You're letting the porn girl babysit your kids now? Jesus Christ. I'll never be able to leave Charming at this rate." She said rubbing at her head.

"No one said you had to stay Rory. If you don't want to fucking be here then leave already. I can manage just fine on my own. Always have." I said raising my voice slightly. I didn't need anyone's charity.

"You know what Op? I originally came here for you...because you are my best friend and I love you more than anything but now...I'm not here for you. I'm here for your kids who didn't just lose their mother that night. They apparently lost their father as well and I know what it feels like to lose both your parents at a young age but I had you and Jax to help me get through it. While you live your life trying to be Clay's best man I'll be making sure YOUR kids don't ever have to feel alone." Her words were like a kick in the gut. I swallowed what she had just said and shook my head.

"Gemma wanted me to come and let you know that the guys made bail. They'll be out tonight." I said hoarsely.

"Well I guess you can get back to working your way up the corporate ladder then. Congratulations." She said emotionless. I put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt Rory." I said with my back to her before opening the door and walking out. I was letting everyone I loved down but I knew that if I stopped long enough to let it all sink in I would fall apart and I was afraid that if I fell apart there would be no way to put myself back together.

**[Juice's POV]**

I had been laid up in the infirmary for almost a week after being stabbed in the back twice. I kind of felt like it was karma having it's way with me since I was only here hours prior setting Dion up to get his ass kicked and here I was laying on my stomach in crippling pain. They couldn't give me too much pain meds because after all I was still in Stockton. I hated not being able to communicate with the guys as much but every once in a while I'd get word of what was going on like just a few hours ago I got word that Jax and Clay got into a brawl that was pretty bad. The shit with them had only started to boil over when we got locked up so I guess it was only a matter of time. The only thing that I kept in my mind during all of this was Rory. I went to sleep every night wondering what she did all day and if she was thinking of me and woke up every morning hoping that she had gotten my note telling her that I was sorry for being stupid and that I'd make it up to her. I was hoping Opie would come through with our protection so I wouldn't have to worry about being laid up in here for much longer. I jumped every time the door opened which made a shooting pain go up my back. I heard the clanking of keys and sat up on my elbows when I heard it open once more knowing the nursing staff was supposed to be letting me rest but was unhappy to see that bitch Stahl walk in paperwork in her hands.

"For fuck's sake, I told you I didn't have anything to say to you bitch." I said annoyed she had come back after I told her to fuck off earlier this week.

"Now now Mr. Ortiz that kind of attitude won't get you very far." She patted my back making me wince from the added pressure to my wounds. I glared at her as she smiled at me.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I asked watching as she sat down.

"Well two things actually. I was just curious as to what your relationship was with Aurora Janowitz? Any history there or are you the sad rejuvenated version of the doctor and the VP." I rolled my eyes at her.

"How is that any of your business?" I asked.

"Just curious. I mean even a girl with a good education and a colorful past can settle for someone like you." Her comment was a direct swipe at me.

"Someone like me? Bitch you don't know anything about me." I said turning my head away from her.

"I know that you are more computer tech then bad-ass biker and based on her IRA connections she's probably pulled the trigger on more people than you have." She was now starting to intrigue me.

"Whatever you say." I rested my head facing the wall.

"Maybe you can discuss her active Irish lifestyle over dinner and a movie. I have a feeling it would be quite an enlightening conversation." She sighed making me turn my head back to look at her.

"You done now?" I asked as she stood up.

"Yup. Here are your transfer papers." My head shot up again.

"Transfer papers?" I looked the papers she threw in front of me.

"Yes, it would appear you've all made bail. You will be transferred to St. Thomas until you recover. Maybe you can check on sharing a room with your old lady." I looked back at her panicked.

"Wait, what?" I asked ignoring the pain in my back from turning to look at her.

"Oh you didn't hear? The night of the arrest it just so happen that Opie and Rory were taking a little joyride a few blocks down when they hit a parked truck. Last I checked she was still in a coma. Here's hoping the blow to the head didn't give her better taste in men." Stahl faked a smile before walking out of the room. I was suddenly overcome with worry for Rory and anger that no one felt the need to tell me about it. Some guards and nurses came in to get me ready for a ride and I couldn't take my mind off of Rory. Jax was waiting by the ambulance when I was getting wheeled out and they stopped to sign the transfer documents with the guards.

"They're going to take you to St. Thomas. I'll have Tara keep us posted on you." He looked like hell but I grabbed his arm when he tried walking away.

"OW- fuck. Wait, why the fuck didn't anyone tell me about Rory?" I asked in pain from having stretched to catch Jax.

"What about Rory?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Her and Opie wrecked or something. Stahl said she's been in a coma since we were arrested." I explained and Jax's face was mixed with emotions.

"Jesus Christ. I had no idea man. I guess Clay forgot to mention it. I'll head up there and check on her and come see you to let you know. Just take it easy." He pushed me back onto the stretcher and I took a breath. I tried to relax but nothing was going to ease my mind until I got a chance to see her with my own eyes.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had tried sleeping for hours after Opie left but I laid with my eyes closed most of the evening. I had been getting a really bad headache so the doctor suggested turning the TV down and resting my eyes so that's currently what I was doing. Having my eyes closed didn't stop images of the boys in jail or Juice getting stabbed flow freely. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that I had to grow up dreading a phone call that something might have happened to my dad in lock up but now I have to worry about a whole lot of them. I was relieved to hear they had been bailed out but it only reminded me that I was now a Charming homeowner and was pretty much stuck here with a lease for at least a year, knowing Gemma. I just couldn't wrap my head around why I would have been evicted. I had been in Charming for almost two months now and had been fine with the set up I had with my neighbor. I heard the door open but didn't bother opening my eyes thinking it was a nurse checking my vitals again. I was having some problems with my blood pressure from all the new information and visitors today so they were checking me more frequently.

"Damn." I heard a low voice whisper. I heard the chair slide across the floor before I felt a calloused hand pick my right one up.

"This is all my fault Ar. I'm so sorry." I realized it was Jax when he spoke again.I felt him rest his lips on my hand and I shook my head.

"I'm not dead, Teller. Don't go confessing your deepest darkest secrets just yet." I spoke making his head shoot up. He let out a breath before I gave his hand a squeeze back.

"Jesus Christ, you like scaring the shit out of me don't you?" He said with a smile.

"You know me, I'm always up for a good scare but I hear you are the one with surprises these days. I had no idea you guys were locked up but I guess I should have known." I said leaning my head to the side towards Jax.

"Yeah it's been a hell of a week I'll say that much." He rested his elbow on my leg.

"How is it that I face-planted a road and you still look worse then me?" I asked making him chuckle.

"Clearly you haven't seen a mirror yet darlin'. You look like death warmed over." He hit my leg with his hand.

"Well fuck you very much. Did you miss the part where I stopped the earth with my face? What's your excuse?" I laughed and he pursed his lips together becoming serious.

"Clay and I got into it. It was pretty messy." Jax said leaning back in the chair.

"Wow, I hope he looks worse then you because it kind of looks like he won." Jax glared at me but I nudged him so he'd know I was kidding.

"Shit is getting really bad Rory. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Jax said rubbing at his head.

"What the hell is going on with you guys? I feel like there is this deep secret that is boiling in this fuckery of kettle match you've got going with Clay and we're all just waiting for it to boil over so we can take cover." I explained from weeks of watching them have a constant back and forth. It was tense and almost agonizing to witness.

"You have no idea how much I'd love to get this off my chest but I just can't. It's destroying the club and my relationship with Op. I feel like I'm losing everything." Jax said sadly. I hated seeing Jax so torn and unable to truly open up about what was weighing him down.

"I know exactly what you mean. I've been out of it for a week and wake up with a house and a shit storm from Opie and Gemma." I said and Jax returned a curious look.

"What?" He asked making me sigh.

"In order to conserve money for bail, your mother thought it would be best to get rid of my storage units so she rented me a house." I said with a straight face.

"That sounds like my mom." Jax shook his head.

"Well your old lady had a hand in it too so I'll be sure to thank her with a swift kick in the ass when I get back on my feet." I said and Jax squinted his eyes.

"So you had it out with Gemma? Great I'm sure she'll be a peach tomorrow." Jax raked his hands through his hair.

"Whatever." I said looking away from Jax. He put his hand on top of mine.

"Come on, you know she means well. You've been gone for so long we are just getting used to having you around again. If you went somewhere now I know she wouldn't be the only one upset to see you go." Jax said making me glance over at him but I didn't say anything.

"Which brings me to my next question." Jax had a devious smile on his face.

"Oh God, what now?" I asked looking over at him.

"What's up with you and Juice?" He asked trying not to smile. I shook my head and tried not to smile by biting my lip.

"Jesus you've got a thing for the Retarded Rican." Jax laughed and I hit him in the shoulder with my hand.

"Shut up, dick. I don't have a _thing_ for him. I just enjoy spending time with him. We've been getting to know each other." Jax held this face of disbelief like a little smartass and it made me want to hit him.

"Get to know each other with or without your clothes on?" Jax asked and this time I moved like I was going to get up.

"That's it, Teller. I'm kicking your ass." I threw the sheets back and he pushed me back laughing the whole time.

"Calm yourself Rory before you stroke out or something. Then I'll have to report back to your boyfriend that I accidentally killed you." Jax joked and I leaned back.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just...Juice." I said simply and Jax sat back and looked at me.

"You know being okay with this pretty much goes against everything I believe in as far as protecting you right?" Jax said. I think he was the only person that I was ever okay with protecting me because at the end of the day I knew no matter what he would always be there for me.

"Sometimes you just got to let me get hurt. It's about being there to remind me that I was okay before him and I will be after." I said resting my head to the side again. Jax put his hand on mine.

"God...you REALLY like the guy? I mean like for real like him? I just don't see it." Jax said trying not to laugh. I shook my head.

"Trust me when I say you don't know him like I know him." I said with a smile.

"I'm okay with that." Jax said with a chuckle.

"No it's like how the boys know you as the VP but I know that growing up you wanted to have a son so you could teach him all about Harley's and how to be an honest man. Or how Opie always wanted to go into business of his own with Piney or why exactly Tig is afraid of dolls." Jax laughed at me but I gripped his hand as if we were about to arm wrestle.

"I'm glad I know you all differently then the world perceives you. Makes me feel like I get a look behind the scenes or what makes the men...men." I explained. Jax gripped my hand before putting his free hand over top of both of our hands.

"As much as you hate being in Charming I'm so glad you came back Ar. I don't think I would have been able to handle this weight without you." Jax kissed my hand and I smiled at him.

"Shit with Opie is bound to work itself out. Don't go worrying about it just yet, you just get better so we can get you out of here." Jax said. I shook my head at him.

"We'll see I guess." I said still holding onto Jax's hand. There was something banging into my door and we both looked. The door opened slightly and I couldn't help but smile slightly as Juice appeared to be in a hospital gown and wheelchair trying to open the door.

"Look who it is? Our friendly neighborhood pin cushion." Jax said as Juice pushed on the door. I hit his shoulder.

"Help him." I said and Jax got up to hold the door open so he could push himself in.

"It was getting late and you hadn't let me know how she was so I figured I'd do a lap." Juice said out of breath.

"Well as you can see she's fine so..." Jax said and Juice looked from me to him unsure of what his next move should be.

"Jackson..." I said sternly confusing Juice but making Jax laugh. He walked over to me and kissed my head lightly.

"Take it easy and remember I'm always gonna be here for ya." Jax said leaning his forehead against mine.

"Thanks brother." I whispered before kissing his cheek. Jax turned around and looked at Juice.

"I hope you made sure to tell Dion you were leaving. He'll be heartbroken." Jax said and Juice cringed. Once Jax was out of the door Juice looked at me.

"You know how much I enjoy your company but matching outfits is a little weird." I said smiling at him as he wheeled his way next to the bed. He frowned at me and I reached a hand out which he took.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a straight face.

"Like I created an earthquake with my head." I joked but he didn't laugh.

"What are the doctors saying?" He ran his thumb over my hand. Seeing him so bent out of shape with concern made me feel slightly guilty.

"They said that I'll live but if you keep frowning like that it's going to bring me down." He relaxed a little.

"I had no idea you were hurt until we were released. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." He said and I shook my head.

"I didn't think you would but I wasn't going to let you all go in blindly. I didn't know you were hurt until I woke up so it would appear we both kind of got it dropped on each other." I smiled running my hand on his cheek.

"I hate seeing you like this. I feel so fucking helpless." Juice shook his head but I held my hand to his face.

"Last I heard I wasn't the only one in here for something. How do _you_ feel?" I asked wincing at remembering he was stabbed.

"Like I was shanked in the back." He chuckled.

"I bet you looked hot in orange though." I teased making him laugh but cough.

"Ah- don't make me laugh. Wheeling my ass down here was hard enough." He felt his back and made a face.

"You shouldn't have put yourself out just to come see me." I said but he shook his head.

"I care about you, get over it." He said making his Queens accent shine through.

"Yeah that's what Jax was telling me. He was teasing me about you earlier, saying that my boyfriend was worried sick." Juice's eyebrows went up.

"Boyfriend?" He said with a curious smile.

"I know it's very high school of him but I told him that we were just getting to know each other. So you don't have to worry about it." I explained but he shook his head.

"Actually I don't mind. As stupid as it sounds I like that title." Juice smiled at me and I scrunched my nose.

"Really? You wanna be my...boyfriend?" I asked with a laugh just because it sounded so weird to me.

"Why the hell not? I mean I know how you feel about being an old lady and it's a bit soon for that anyway and calling you my woman just sounds-" I cut him off.

"Possessive?" I offered making him nod.

"I mean if you don't want to call me your boyfriend I understand that. I mean I did sort of knowingly get arrested and managed to get shanked within the first 72 hours of being imprisoned so I'm not the most intelligent-" I put my hand over Juice's mouth to shut him up and he looked at me wide eyed.

"So even though we haven't talked in a week I'd much rather you use those lips for something other then making me want to hit you so what's the likelihood of getting you out of that chair?" I asked feeling his lips smile under my hand.

"I don't actually know if I can get out of the chair, sadly." He frowned. I pushed the sheets off my legs and used one of my legs to push his chair back. I already felt my head starting to hurt and he put a hand on my stomach.

"Whoa don't hurt yourself." He said concerned and I put my feet on the cold floor which sent a jolt up my legs and made them almost buckle but Juice pulled me into his lap before I could fall.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?" I asked quickly as he let out a loud umpf.

"No, you're just plopped down on my junk so..." I tried not to laugh as he held his breath. I shifted on his lap, throwing my legs over the arm of the chair and putting my arms around his neck.

"Better?" I asked and he rested his hand on my thigh holding me in his lap before smiling.

"Much." It seemed way too long since our lips had been together but when they finally met it was another jolt but this time it made my heart beat faster. I don't know what you would call whatever Juice and I are but there's one I refuse to admit. I won't say I'm falling in love.


	8. Roots And Revelations

**An extra long chapter as a holiday gift. Thanks again for all the wonderful people who follow my blog, review, promote, etc. You guys are lovely. :) Happy Holidays!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

I woke up trying to move my legs in my bed but couldn't. My sheets were weighed down with someone's feet and when I opened my eyes I saw Rory laid back with her feet on my hospital bed with a laptop in her lap and jello in her hands watching the cooking channel.

"As much as I love your legs, ya think you could move them a bit. I'm trapped." I said making her eyes dart to me before a smile appeared on her face.

"You sleep way too long. It's like 11:30." She moved her legs and I shifted towards her.

"I'm on pain meds. Not all of us are patient pro-active like you." I teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well trust me, If I could be doing anything else right now I would. I hate being stuck in here." She said with a frown. I patted the spot next to me and she sighed before picking up the computer and joining me in my bed.

"What are you working on?" I asked pulling her closer.

"Just checking up on things. I never got a chance to show Gemma the automated filing system I set up for Teller-Morrow before she started giving me the silent treatment so someone's got to make sure you all stay legally employed." She informed me and I frowned.

"Why are you guys fighting? You never really told me why." I asked and she shut her laptop.

"Oh...um you know, the whole me interfering with club business and getting hurt in the process kind of has her on edge. It's no big deal." She said sitting the computer in the chair before settling back next to me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she smiled.

"Well she should get over it and be happy that you are still alive. I know that's enough for me." I kissed the top of her head and she rested her hand on my chest.

"I agree. Plus I didn't think what I was doing was so terrible. I was trying to keep you idiots out of jail but hey look where you ended up anyway." She mocked and I cut my eyes at her.

"Oh don't think you wont be fully punished when I get my full strength back. It was a stupid move no matter how noble." I said looking over at the TV only to have her sit up on her elbow to look at me.

"Punish me? That sounds fairly intriguing. A smart girl would make sure you weren't able to get this full strength that you speak of back." she teased making me smirk.

"As strong as you are I doubt you'd be able to put me down sweetheart." I challenged but she only returned the smirk as she ran her hand down my stomach.

"You think so huh? Who said anything about using force?" She pitched the lower her hand got. I shook my head at her.

"Don't start something you can't finish Janowitz." I warned before she gripped me through the hospital gown. I hissed as she palmed me to full attention and tried to keep it together but her lips on my neck and her skillful hands were doing a number on me. My machines were beeping from no doubt my blood pressure rising but it was quickly interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey gu-WHOA! My bad." It was Halfsack.

"Dammit Prospect. Haven t you heard of knocking?" I said agitated.

"Sorry, I was just coming by to show you guys the new addition." He patted the front of his jeans and I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Why the hell would we want to see your new nut?" I asked but Rory sat up.

"Speak for yourself. I want to see. Drop em." Rory said clapping her hands and only making Halfsack grin as he undid his pants to let them hit the floor. At first sight both Rory and I gasped and sat back a bit.

"OH!" We both said in unison.

"I mean...wow. That's...something." Rory tried to cover.

"Is it supposed to be that swollen?" I asked trying to take my eyes away from the mangled mess but couldn't seem to shake it.

"It's only been a week and a half. Doctor said it's supposed to be a little swollen." Halfsack picked his pants back up as I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Just make sure you take care of all that. Don't want it getting infected or anything." Rory reminded.

"I think I might have to vomit...or cry. I'm not sure which one yet." I said making Rory elbow me in the stomach only turning my stomach that much more.

"It's not that bad." Rory said trying to reassure Halfsack but he frowned.

"The doc wants you back in your room for more testing." He walked over to the wheelchair in the corner and helped Rory out of my bed.

"We'll have to pick that up later." She gestured to the limp bulge that was dying down after seeing Halfsack's new nut.

"Yeah yeah. Get some rest." I said before she leaned over and kissed me. I realized the churning in my stomach was amplified by a wicked case of blue balls and the elbow that Rory had given me earlier but I tried to sleep it off.

**[Rory's POV]**

Kip had stuck around for a little while after getting me back to my room and was just in time for a visit from some of the others. The door swung open quickly and Tig, Happy and Bobby entered with flowers and balloons.

"So instead of Flash you decided on Crash?" Tig joked walking over to the bed to kiss my forehead.

"You know me. I like a variety." I took the balloons and Kip stood up to tie them to the chair's arm.

"Your dad is going to kill us when he finds out." Bobby said looking concerned.

"Ah no need to worry him now after all these years of perfect bike handling skills." I brushed it off letting him hug me but I noticed Happy standing oddly with a strange stuffed animal in his tattooed hands. He caught my gaze and looked at the animal.

"It's a turtle. It was all they had left." His deep scratchy voice made me snort.

"Well if it was coming from anyone else I might not be so touched. Thank you Happy." I took the stuffed turtle before giving him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Headaches on and off but they are still running tests." I rubbed my head and Tig put his palm on the top.

"Maybe we should get you a helmet you could just walk around with." Tig teased and I swatted his hand away.

"Doc say if the swelling is down completely in the next few days that she should be out of here by Friday." Kip spoke up.

"That's good. The clubhouse feels empty with so many of you guys in here." Happy said keeping his chin up.

"Uh oh, Happy sounds like he's growing fond of little ole Rory." Tig clapped his hand on Happy's shoulder earning a glare and a shove.

"Yeah yeah, she's alright." Happy mumbled making me smile.

"I feel the love Hap. Thank you but I do miss all of you guys and your asshole comments about life and the politics of the porn industry." I said formally making them all chuckle. There was another knock at the door and Clay pushed his sunglasses up on his face.

"Jesus Christ." I said seeing how badly beaten his face was as he walked in with more flowers.

"Right back atcha sweetheart." He said sounding exhausted. I glanced at Bobby and Tig.

"We should go see how Chibs is doing." Bobby said.

"Check on Juice too." Clay added as they all came over and kissed my head.

"Bye babygirl." Tig said as they all left the room. Kip luckily took the hint as well and went with them. Clay crossed the room and winced as he sat in the chair with the balloons attached.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Clay looked at me before smiling.

"You're in here with a busted head and ask _me_ if _I'm_ okay? At least we know you are the same girl." Clay laughed.

"I'm surprised Gemma even let you come see me." I said with a huff.

"That's one of the reason's I came. She's beating herself up about this house stuff. Thinks you think she's trying to trap you here." I rolled my eyes at Clay's words.

"She bought me a house while I was in a coma Clay. A house everyone in this town knows I don't want." I said stating the obvious and he sighed.

"I understand why you came back here. It's nice having you around again and you are doing a lot to help out with the garage and Op's kids but club business is club business. We can't have you showing up in the middle of a gun fight getting hurt. It would break your pops heart if something ever happened to you that we could have prevented." Clay explained and I just stared at him.

"I don't know what Jax is feeding you-" I cut him off.

"Jax isn't feeding me anything. I found out from Hale that it was a trap. That's why I showed up. Forgive me for caring if you guys get locked up. Last time I checked you've got a wife that can't stand being alone and half of the others have kids they have to raise." I said getting defensive. I watched him sigh.

"Gemma can handle herself just fine and you know that Samcro is number one to these guys." Clay said getting a bit agitated.

"How could I forget." I snipped at him.

"I know you got a lot of hate in your heart because of Samcro, Aurora. That shit that went down with your mom and having your dad go away so young but this inst new shit for you. You know damn well what you came home to so if you don't want to be here then go back to New York but don't go getting yourself killed trying to change something that's beyond you." Clay's words seemed more of a warning then anything. I watched him stand up and walk back to the door before I spoke.

"Whatever beef you and Jax have going on, you better figure it out before this club you grip so tightly to falls apart." I didn't bother looking at him but I felt his eyes on me before he turned and left me alone in my room. Kip came back in a few minutes later and I just glared.

"Fun chat?" He teased and I shook my head.

"Can you hand me my laptop?" I said gesturing to it and he picked it up.

"What the hell are you working on so diligently?" He laughed as I opened it back up.

"A way out of this mess. I'm going to get my place in New York back and my ass will be out of here as soon as Chibs and Juice are on their feet again. I can't stand another minute in this place." I said as my hands danced across the keys. I felt Kip's eyes on me as I typed.

"I guess I won't stick around and bother you then." He said walking back to the door.

"Kip wait." I said but he shut the door behind him. I sighed leaning my head back against the bed frustrated. I couldn't stand to be in this hospital any longer. I was told to stay in bed for the next two days if I wanted to get out here by Friday so I did just that. The boys visited and Kip had gone back and forth to check on Chibs and Juice for me but he would bring me pictures of the new place that Gemma was apparently spending all of her free time working on which I told him to tell her wasn't necessary but it would appear that no one was willing to get between Gemma and I. Even though the boys were being watched Clay still had them running guns which meant Kip was needed at the clubhouse. I thought about sneaking off to visit Chibs or maybe pick up from the other day with Juice but Neeta came through the door with Kenny, Ellie and Abel.

"Hey sunshine, the kids thought you could use some company today." She said as the kids ran over and hugged me. It was the first time seeing them since I was in my coma and they were talking a mile a minute about just about everything you could possibly imagine. They had also been working on this new house of mine and ranted and raved about the cool pictures they had drawn for the hallways or the refrigerator. The more people talked about this house the more I felt the pit of my stomach swell with uncertainty. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint these kids but I blamed Gemma for all the madness surrounding this house. I couldn't possibly plan a life in Charming. Not knowing what I know and having lost what I've already lost.

"You know that she's working herself crazy trying to make that place perfect so maybe you'll forgive her for getting it." Neeta rocked Abel and I glanced at her.

"She shouldn't bother with it. As soon as I work things out back East I won't need it." I explained and she shook her head.

"And will you be taking that boy with you? The one with the tattoo's on his head." I squinted at Neeta.

"Juice? Why would I take Juice with me? He's clearly involved in the club through and through." I said and Neeta chuckled.

"That may be true but that boy's so head over heels for you it's a wonder he's not doing cartwheels through the hallways." Neeta said making me laugh.

"We're barely dating Neeta. I think maybe you've been watching too many soaps." I joked but she shook her head.

"I people watch. I know that as much as you love the people in this family, the idea of creating a life here with them terrifies you. I also know that when you do leave it will break a lot of hearts." Neeta's words were making my head hurt as I cut my eyes to her.

"Are you going to leave forever Rory?" Ellie asked with a heavy frown. My mouth went dry and I suddenly felt horrible that Neeta and I had even started talking like this in front of them.

"Why don't we run down and get some lunch kids?" Neeta said and they looked over at her. She stood up and walked over to me with Abel.

"Here you can hold him until I get back. He's about ready for a nap anyway." She held him out and this was the first time I had ever actually interacted with Jax's son.

"I-I can't." I said not trying to hold the baby but Neeta smiled.

"You'll do just fine." She thrusted him into my arms and I tried to make sure I held him just right so he wasn't in an awkward position.

"See, you look like a natural." She smiled at me again before putting her hand on the shoulder of the kids and guiding them to the door.

"We'll bring you some lunch back Rory." Kenny said and I smiled nervously at him not wanting to respond out of fear of waking the baby. I was nervous holding Abel but I stared down into his face and all I saw was Jax. It made me chuckle a little.

"You are going to be a ladies man just like your daddy." I said aloud as his little hand gripped my finger and held on for dear life. When I went to Belfast and helped raise Kerrianne I had always pictured having children some day to love like Fiona and Chibs loved her. I thought over a million times how great of a mother I would be to a child someday to make my own mother proud but all that changed when I met Jimmy O. The thoughts that ran through my head brought tears to my eyes. Tears that I rarely shed because I promised myself never to shed another tear over that bastard or the past but looking down at Abel realizing I would never have those things made my chest quake as I tried to fight the salty tears. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Hey...are you okay?" I looked up and quickly wiped my face when I saw someone unexpected.

"Can I help you?" I asked lightly and slightly irritated that she had just walked into my room without knocking.

"Um yeah I'm Lyla." She walked closer extending her hand which I just looked at considering I was holding Abel.

"Oh right, sorry." She clasped her hands together realizing I couldn't take her hand.

"What is it that you want Lyla?" I asked annoyed. She looked nervous.

"I was coming to pick up Kenny and Ellie. Opie said that Bobby's sister had dropped them with Neeta and he didn't want them tiring you out while you're recovering. It seems you have your hands full anyway." She laughed and I just stared at her.

"Well Lyla as you can see I'm recovered and they are getting lunch so why don't you run on back and let Opie know that having other people raise his kids is one thing but the next time he wants to replace me that calling Slut Barn Babysitters would be my last choice." I said watching her face fall quickly. She stood in her mini shorts, heels and see-through tank looking down at her feet.

"Look, I know you two are arguing but-" I cut her off.

"Sweetheart you don't know a goddamn thing. Stick to what you know best and that's blow jobs." I spat still trying to keep my voice down.

"You don't even know me!" She raised her voice and I glared.

"You're right but anyone who's got IMBD knows your pussy I'm sure so why don't you leave before you really embarrass yourself." I said through gritted teeth as Abel stirred in his sleep. I watched tears fill her eyes a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, Opie said you were tough but he never said you were a close minded bitch." She stormed out of the room and I rolled my eyes. I'm sure I'd hear a bunch of bullshit about this later but right now I just tried to enjoy the last day in this stupid hospital with Abel and the kids.

**[Opie's POV]**

I walked into the clubhouse just in time to see Halfsack's pants around his ankles.

"Ey buddy. What's going on?" Halfsack turned to me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I shouldn't have to see that." I said looking away as Tig laughed.

"It's the new ball." Bobby said as he pulled up his pants.

"I gather. Congrats." I said earning a nod and a smile from Halfsack as I grabbed a beer and headed over to the couch to sit down. Bobby had called a meeting to talk about club business but seeing as how Jax and Clay weren't around I figured this might be about the shit that's been going on with them.

"What's up?" I asked kicking back and taking a swig from my beer.

"We need to take a look at this thing with Clay and Jax." Bobby said.

"Heard they got into it in county." Halfsack spoke up.

"It was brutal man." Happy said which spoke on a few different levels since it was coming from him.

"Shit's been brewing for months...since Donna." Bobby glanced over at Tig before landing back on me.

"You think Donna's death has something to do with there beef?" I asked raising my voice slightly but Tig was quick to jump in.

"Nah started way before." He countered and I nodded.

"What do you think they're fighting about?" Halfsack asked looking at Bobby.

"Jax pushing for change." I said remembering all the times he's bucked Clay's orders. He needed to sit back and let Clay run the club instead of constantly trying to change things.

"That kind of beef is good for this club. It keeps us current. What's going on between them is much uglier and if it keeps going it's going to hurt us worse then Zobelle and the ATF." Bobby was seriously concerned about this.

"We gotta really dig into them. We gotta get to the truth." Bobby was talking to all of us but he kept looking between Tig and myself. I could tel it was because Tig was Clay's right hand and Jax and I are best friends...or were at this point.

"I can talk to Jax." I stepped up.

"You two been bumping heads." Bobby pointed out and I shrugged.

"He'll tell me, he'll know I want to help." I added. Bobby took a long look at me before answering.

"Alright...Tigger, you should talk to Clay." Bobby was now looking at Tig and he nodded back.

"We've got to find out what's going on. We bring it to the table and we get past this shit. It's on us to fix this." Jax walked in and I gave Bobby a look to let him know causing him to turn around.

"Hey...what?" Jax looked around at everyone not sure what the hell was going on.

"Just downloading to the prospect." Bobby covered.

"Yeah and his new swollen nut." Happy added. We all laughed as Halfsack give Jax a thumbs up.

"Yeah welcome back shithead." Jax said pulling out a cigarette and looking at Halfsack.

"Anyone heard from Clay?"He asked next looking at all of us.

"Last we saw him he was up at the hospital visiting with Rory and the guys." Bobby said.

"How's she doing?" I asked curiously. I hadn't visited her since our fight but I really wanted to see her.

"She's good. Doctor's told her she had to stay in her room if she wants to get out tomorrow though instead of all the running around." Halfsack said.

"What is she the greeting team or something? She should be resting anyway." Tig said just as curious as I was. Halfsack shifted awkwardly and Jax pinned his eyebrows together.

"Something you'd like to share there numb-nuts?" Jax asked and Halfsack gripped at the back of his neck.

"Well she was spending a lot of time in Juice's room since he got moved to the second floor." He said like he was revealing a secret but I rolled my eyes as Jax chuckled.

"Is he tapping that?" Happy asked earning a look of disgust from Bobby.

"No way. Juice and Rory? Seriously?" Tig said in disbelief looking at Jax who merely lifted his shoulders with his eyebrows and pinched his lips together.

"She said they are just getting to know each other." Halfsack tried to cover earning a look from all of us.

"History and anatomy, maybe." I joked making Tig, Jax and Halfsack laugh. Bobby still sat trying to put the pieces together and Happy just looked slightly envious. The doors to the clubhouse opened again and Lyla came in crying. I jumped up and met her at the door.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked quickly as she wiped her face.

"I'm done Opie. I tried being polite and talking to her but she completely shut my down. Treated me like a whore and pretty much dismissed me. Told me to tell you that Slut Barn Babysitters would be her last choice." I heard the boys stifle a laugh overhearing the conversation and I shot them a glare before running my hands down Lyla's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe she would be nicer since she's medicated." I said stupidly.

"I look like a mess and I'm late for work." She pouted and I wiped her tears away.

"How about I give you a ride to work and you can come by for dinner and a movie with the kids after?" I said trying to make her feel better. She looked up at me and nodded slowly. I walked her back out to my bike and took her over to the studio explaining to Luann that I was having her help me with the kids so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Try not to think about what she said. I'm going to take care of it okay?" I said reassuring her but before I could walk away she stopped me.

"Thank you for protecting me all the time. I actually feel...safe with you." She smiled at me putting her hands on my face. I swallowed hard before returning the smile slightly. She pulled my face down and our lips met. She was the first woman to come into my life after Donna and even though I knew I had to move on it was still weird for me to be kissing another woman. I felt slightly like I was cheating but it always came back as a painful reminder that Donna was in fact dead. I used that bitter angst to ride over to the hospital and storm through the halls of St. Thomas until I came to Rory's room where she was sitting on her bed with Kenny and Ellie looking through things they had drawn together.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving." I said looking at the kids. They looked confused and didn't move.

"NOW!" I raised my voice and they started moving quickly.

"I know you're angry with me but don't yell at them for something I did." Rory sat up.

"You know, I appreciate all the help you've given me but I'm tired of all this bullshit back and forth with you Rory. Arguing one day and fine the next. Taking your anger out on Lyla when you're still pissed at me about the accident is ridiculous. She's just trying to help." I shouted at her as the kids finished packing their stuff. Rory glanced at them.

"Wait out in the hall for your dad okay?" Rory smiled at them and they nodded before leaving the room. By the time I turned back to face Rory she was out of her bed and shoving me backwards.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M STILL ANGRY! What the hell is wrong with you? Putting my life in danger and now passing your kids off into the hands of a glorified whore? Do you mean half of the I Love You's that come out of your mouth or are you just spewing bullshit?" She shoved me again and I gritted my teeth.

"THEY ARE MY KIDS! NOT YOURS! I can pass them off to whoever I want." I yelled back and I watched her face cringe.

"You are a weak bastard Opie. You think you're going to find a babysitter in a porn star? Are you that stupid?" She said looking me up and down like I was a piece of shit.

"You know what Rory, why are you still here? Just go back to New York already. You don't want to be here, you hate Charming. I don't need you. No one does. You practically spit in Gemma's face when she tried to do a nice thing for you, and we both know that thing with Juice is pointless. You are your father's daughter Rory. Love em and leave em." The moment the words left my mouth so did the taste of my last cigarette when Rory's fist collided with my lip. The blow knocked me back a bit but not too far as I tasted blood in my mouth. Her machines started going off as she gripped the bed and I tried to help keep her on her feet as her knee's seemed to shake.

"GET OUT!" She screamed just as the nurse came in. Another nurse came in and they helped her back into the bed as I let out a heavy breath and left the room. I went home that night and watched Lyla spend time with the kids. They still seemed pretty quiet since I yelled at them earlier but she had a way of pulling the smallest smiles out of them. Lyla was no Donna but I felt like no one would ever fill that void. The next day I pulled into Teller-Morrow and saw Tig and Happy at the bar.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tig asked looking at my lip. I cut my eyes at him. I rode with Clay, Tig and Happy to a meet with Lin and couldn't get my mind off of Lyla and Rory. I finally snapped out of it when Tig volunteered to take Chucky back from Lin as a gift. Clay didn't look pleased at all at the extra baggage but I welcomed the distraction as my phone rang.

"O-Opie...I-I'm so scared. Please c-come to the studio." It was Lyla and she was crying. I shut the phone quickly and reached in my pocket for the keys to the van.

"Hey I need to get to the studio." I said to Clay who sighed.

"Fine but stay local. I'm gonna need you guys later." Clay yelled as I ran toward the van.

"Hey take Chucky with with you." Tig said making me stop dead in my tracks. I glared at Tig before glancing at Chucky who was attempting to open the door with his remaining two fingers.

"Come on, open the door for him." Tig mocked as I gritted my teeth and opened the door for him. It was better to not argue so I could get to Lyla faster. When we pulled up I saw Bobby and Jax's bikes parked out front. I ran inside and saw Luann talking hugging Lyla and talking to Jax. Lyla ran over to me and I hugged her tightly.

"It's awful Op. They killed the dog and threatened Luann. I'm so scared I can't stop shaking." She said through her tears. I stroked her hair and saw the dog that Jax bought to guard the studio bleeding on the floor by the bathroom door motionless. Dead Bitch was written in it's blood.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of this, I promise. You are safe." I gripped her face and she smiled slightly.

"There you go protecting me again." She kissed me quickly and I rubbed her back.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I said confidently. I walked over to Jax and Luann.

"She okay?" Jax asked.

"She will be." I answered feeling their eyes on me.

"Who did this?" I asked breaking up the silence.

"Shit that's missing had to be Caruso." Jax said.

"Then let's go." I said abruptly. Jax looked at me for only a moment not questioning me before nodding.

"We'll double security. Keep the girls here." Jax said to Luann.

"Okay, oh hey what time does Gemma want us for dinner?" She asked.

"8:00." Jax said before turning toward Bobby and I.

"Gemma's having a potluck, wants us all there." Jax informed us.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bobby said but Jax snorted.

"I got Kenny and Ellie." I said and Jax shrugged.

"Bring em." I looked over Jax's shoulder at Lyla before looking back at him.

"Lyla? She's been helping me out lately." Jax looked surprised.

"Are you serious about it?" He asked and it was the first decent conversation we've had in a while.

"I don't know. The kids like her." I said still unsure of how I felt.

"Are you hitting it?" Both Jax and I looked at Bobby.

"Come on Bobby." Jax said furrowing his brows.

"No, we're just hanging out." I said annoyed he'd even ask.

"Dude she's a porn star." Bobby said in disbelief.

"Your point?" I said making him gasp.

"My point is she's a porn star. You gotta hit it." Bobby explained and I shook my head.

"What do you know about hooking up with porn stars?" Jax asked with a laugh.

"Just what I heard...well you know...they...just...you gotta..." Bobby was stuttering all over himself as Jax and I stared him down.

"You should bring her to dinner tonight man." He finally gave up as we walked out of the studio. As we walked out I completely forgot I left Chucky in the van but as he waved his nubs around Jax looked at me.

"What the hell dude?" He hit my arm.

"Shit I forgot. It's a gift from the Chinese, figured he could help with the books." I explained.

"Wow they chopped em off?" Jax asked looking at his hands to which Chucky nodded.

"That is deep shit man." Bobby added.

"I'm still adjusting." Chucky said.

"Does that mean you cant-" Bobby started but Chucky interrupted.

"Well I'm very thick so yes masturbation is next to impossible." Chucky gave details that I would have preferred not knowing especially after being scarred with Halfsack's mess yesterday.

"That's gotta suck." Jax said putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm very indebted to all of you. Lin's been out of his mind." Chucky said.

"Why's that?" Jax asked curiously.

"He's losing turf to the Mexicans." Chucky explained.

"Heroin?" Jax asked apparently hearing about this for the first time.

"Yeah, Mayans took over everything as far as Water St. It's why the need the guns." Chucky was a wealth of knowledge which was surprising.

"He's pushing in on the Niner's turf." Bobby spoke up.

"What does that mean for us?" I asked but Jax shrugged.

"Georgie's studio is halfway to Oaktown. Maybe we should check in on Leroy." Jax clapped Chucky on the back.

"Come with us Chucky. We'll put you to good use." Jax led him back to the van.

"I accept that." Chucky said as we headed over to Georgie's. All I could think of was making that guy hurt. Even after all the other visits we've paid him he's still trying to push Luann out. The guy needed to be put down hard. We made sure to take full advantage of Chucky sending him into the studio as a diversion. Once he came running out with the black lurch trailing behind we took our opening and headed into the studio. The moment we opened the door to Georgie's office his eyes went wide as he dove for a gun he kept stashed in his desk. Jax managed to get a hold of his wrist as he fired off a shot into the ceiling. I grabbed him from behind as Jax pushed and Georgie hit the floor. I quickly put my foot on his chest as he tried to get up.

"How does that feel? Dead bitch!" I gritted my teeth. The door to his office slid open once more and the tall guy came through with Chucky in hand.

"Come in OJ." Bobby said putting his gun in the guys face.

"Get us the camera before my boy here crushes his throat." Jax demanded and the guy looked down at Georgie. I applied pressure and Georgie looked up.

"Get the goddamn camera." Georgie said to the guy. Chucky stepped up to cover him and Jax almost chuckled but kept his composure. Bobby grabbed the laptop with the Cara Cara logo on the front as Jax took Georgie's personal laptop and tossed it into the water all while Georgie threatened us. I had finally heard enough out of this guy and put my foot back on his chest.

"Lyla's with me now...you touch her, call her, even think about her...I'll kill you." I shoved off of his chest just as Chucky returned with the camera. I walked out and the guys followed me out. Jax and Bobby joked with Chucky about getting a drink but I felt a heavy weight on my chest. Too much was happening at one time and no matter how much I wished it would slow down I knew it wouldn't. We rode down to Oaktown to Leroy's bar not even bothering to let the girl behind the bar to call him up to let him know we were here. We walked through the doors in the back and were met with a very unpleasant surprise. The place was flooded with Mayans. We instinctively reached for our guns.

"Ah shit...new owners." Jax said.

"We should go." Jax said as we all tried to make a quick exit without turning our backs on them. We only made it halfway down the hall when another Mayan looked me dead in the face. I prepared myself to turn but he thrusted his shotgun into my gun and I gasped. Bobby didn't get far either as he was thrown face first into a wall and Jax was nearly lifted up by his cut and thrown into a wall. Another Mayan clocked me in the face and I hit the ground. We had walked into a bad situation with no backup whatsoever. They pulled me back up and pushed all of us back into the room we had once entered blindly before taking our guns and our phones and throwing them on a table. They drug Chucky and Bobby over to one table and Jax and I to another as we were no doubt waiting for Alvarez to arrive.

Our phones started to vibrate in the silence of the room and I looked at the table.

"Probably should have called ahead and made sure Leroy was home." I said making Jax chuckle.

"That would have been the smart play." Jax said as we watched each phone go off seconds after the other.

"That's gotta be Clay wondering where the hell we are." I said remembering how he told me to stay available.

"Yeah." Jax responded not sounding like he truly cared. I used this as an opportunity to ask.

"Heard things got pretty out of hand in county...you and me have always been able to talk about shit." I said but he just shook his head.

"Not lately. Lately you don't want to talk to anyone who truly cares about you. Me...your old man...not even Rory." I rolled my eyes.

"So I guess she cried to you about my visit yesterday." I said getting his attention.

"She didn't have to. I've been punched in the face by her before and it looked a little something like that. Not to mention the nurses had to call Tara to steady her heart rate after you left. I thought she was pissed but Tara said she was completely silent." Jax's words made me take a deep breath.

"And you know that if you would have made her cry you probably wouldn't even be alive right now." Jax added.

"I just feel like everyone is trying to pull me in 20 different directions. I don't need her reminding me I'm a fuck up. I told her like it was. No one is keeping her in Charming but herself. If she wants to go she can go." I said leaning back in the chair.

"It feels that way because you don't even know what direction you're moving in. The only thing Rory is trying to do is make sure you don't set yourself up for more pain and saying shit like that pisses me off." I looked over at Jax seeing his visible anger.

"Why would I want to keep her here if she doesn't want to be here?" I said shaking my head.

"Because she is our best friend. Hell she is practically our sister and I've missed the hell out of her and now you just can't wait to see her go? It's been 10 years Op. She's been away for everything. I want her around for a while and as much as she hates it here I know that she isn't staying because she has to. She is staying because she loves us." I tried to listen to Jax but I felt Bobby's eyes on me.

"Well her love is going to get her killed. That shit she pulled in Morada?" I reminded him and he cut his eyes at me.

"She wasn't driving the bike that was trying to catch Zobelle. She was a victim in another one of your attempts to get closer to Clay." I jerked my head to him.

"What the hell is wrong with that? He's our leader. It's about time you recognized that and stop trying to push him out." I said getting angry. Jax bit his tongue and I watched the vein in his jaw as he clenched from saying anything. I took another deep breath.

"If you just told me what was going on between you two-" He cut me off.

"It's about keeping shit contained." Jax looked down at his hands.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked completely confused as to what they were trying to contain.

"You getting deeper in with Clay...I don't know Op. I feel like I'm losing my best friend. The more Rory and I try to pull you closer the more you push away and pretty soon the only thing we'll be able to do is let you go." Jax's words hard me fixated. We stared at one another with having all of this heavy shit laid out in the company of others but before we could get anymore into it we heard footsteps in the hall. The time had come to deal with the mess we had walked into and my only hope was that we made it out alive so hopefully I could get a chance to talk with both Rory and Jax about what the hell is going on.

**[Juice's POV]**

Gemma had brought me my laptop and told me there was some sort of insurance issue with Chibs so I had been working on trying to find a way around it when Halfsack waltzed into the room.

"What's up wingnut? I thought you checked out of here a few days ago?" I said with a laugh as he had a slight limp.

"I did. I'm picking up Rory. Her and Gemma are still at odds." He explained and I shook my head.

"Still? Jesus. You would think she would just be glad she's alive. I mean we all know she shouldn't have been there that night but it happened. Get over it." I said amazed that Gemma could be so stubborn about an accident. I wasn't the happiest guy in the world to find out she was hurt either but I was just glad she was alive and well. Halfsack looked down at his feet.

"Um yeah I think it's more so that Gemma went and bought her a house while she was in the coma and probably the whole being stuck here that's got them fighting." I froze in confusion.

"…what? What are you talking about?" This was the first time I had heard anything about a house. Rory hadn't even mentioned a house in any of her explaining why Gemma was so mad but somehow I felt stupid for thinking Gemma would be so pissed over something so trivial.

"Rory got evicted from her place back in New York so Gemma took the money from the storage units and skimmed from Lenny's account and got her a place. Rory has been working on a way to try and get her place back in New York for the past week. I kinda figured she hadn't told you so…now ya know." He explained further and all I could do was sit there completely confused and pissed that Rory hadn't told me. Halfsack's head jerked to the door upon hearing a knock but I was lost in a gaze.

"Hey, she's waiting for you downstairs." Tara smiled at the both of us and Halfsack went back to the door.

"Alright. See you later man. Take it easy." He waved at me and I nodded my head.

"…y-yeah. I'll do that" Was all I could get out as he shut the door. Was Rory bullshitting me when she said she wanted to try the whole dating thing? Did she plan on sticking around and then bailing the first chance she got? Maybe it was because I was hurt. She didn't want to leave me hanging while I was in the hospital. How pathetic would that be? My thoughts raced as I kept over thinking things in my head so loudly that I barely heard the door open again.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Tara was back.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said not having a very good poker face. She walked further into the room and looked at the monitors.

"You'll be out of here soon. Don't worry." She said with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Great then maybe I can watch Rory bail." I said not caring that Tara was standing there. She put her hands in her pockets.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. Tara was nice but I hadn't really had a lot of one on one time with her or anyone else to really talk about how I felt about Rory so I was still a bit unsure whether I wanted to disclose.

"It's just...Rory and I had talked the other night about actually dating. You know, the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing and now I find out she's in panic mode to split town and not even bother to tell me about it. I mean I've been sitting here like a jackass thinking her and Gemma were going at it for something completely different when really she was just lying to save face." Tara shook her head.

"Rory's not trying to split town, she just wants to make sure she has an exit strategy. She does have a life back East you know." Tara said and I sighed.

"I thought the guy was the one who was supposed to have an exit strategy?" I said huffing. Tara chuckled.

"Trust me, Rory is probably the least traditional girl I've ever met but it's different for you. We grew up in Charming. You love it here because you've made a life for yourself here like she's made one for herself in New York. Charming has a way of sucking the life out of you." She crossed her arms over her chest and I looked over at her.

"Is that why you went to Chicago? I've heard rumors but I mean I'm not one for gossiping." I said making her laugh.

"Yeah. I guess you could say Charming had pushed me to the breaking point and I knew I had to get out or suffocate. Rory did the same thing after her Mom died it would seem but look where we both are now. Charming will always be home no matter how hard we try to fight it." She explained. I thought for a few moments before speaking.

"You enjoyed life outside of Charming?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I felt free for the very first time." She said.

"Then what keeps you here now?" I asked genuinely curious. Her pager went off and she dug into her pocket before glancing at it.

"I've got to go. Try and get some rest." She said walking towards the door but before she walked out she stopped.

"What keeps me here now is that I'm hopelessly in love with a boy who is rooted to this town. We all do crazy things for love." She said and I nodded. I admired how deep the feelings ran between Jax and Tara. I hoped someday I'd be able to settle down like that.

"The right guy can keep a girl planted even the hellish of places. He just has to give her a good reason to stick around." She smiled at me before shutting the door. I couldn't help but feel a bit of underlined approval from the doc and it made me chuckle. I just wished that my heart and head could come to an agreence on what to do next.

**[Rory's POV]**

Kip picked me up from the hospital but had to drop me off at the garage when Clay called him. I was surprised to see Gemma not at the shop but I figured she had gone home early to get ready for this big dinner she was throwing tonight. I wasn't planning on going but I also didn't want to stay at the garage all night either. I called up Tara and asked if she could pick me up and drop me back at the hospital to hang out with Juice even though I had only been released a few hours ago I'd much rather spend time with him then be stuck with Gemma at an awkward dinner. I waited in the office for someone to show up that could give me a ride and started to organize some of the paperwork out of habit. I opened the desk to put in some receipts when I saw opened mailed with my name on it.

"What the hell?" I pulled out the papers and looked at them. It was the eviction notice. I read through it and still was shocked that I had lost my place but I flipped through the papers and found something I hadnt seen. It was from my school.

_"Ms. Janowitz,_  
><em> In your absence it has come to our attention that your detailed entanglements with notorious gang members may pose a threat to our school and it's reputation for it's highly regarded medical scholars. While connections to such organizations of crime were noted in your file upon admission we were inclined to thinking you had no direct connection. However due to the personal affiliation you have with a well known, violent crime enterprise the school board has decided to revoke your course loan and reject your returning application for the winter semester. We apologize for the inconvenience and have forwarded your transcripts to community schools in the area. We are willing to make recommendations to other schools but would like to meet with you to discuss the eligibility of any recommendations.<em>"

I read the letter over and over and felt all the air leave my lungs like I was kicked in the stomach. They had kicked me out of school because of gang affiliations. All the time I spent working at the shop and bartending to pay for the schooling and it was all gone just like that. I felt a strong headache coming on as I glanced down and saw that it was buried in the receipts and remembered who the person was that had gone out of her way to let me know that I was evicted but managed to forget I was also kicked out of school. I snatched up the papers before grabbing the keys to one of the tows and speeding out of Teller-Morrow. The sun had gone down by the time I screeched to a halt out front of Gemma and Clay's. Opie, Lyla, Bobby and Jax were out front and looked at me confused. My eyes were focused on the door and ignored them as they spoke.

"Oh shit." Bobby said.

"Ar...Rory what's wrong?" Jax said trying to get my attention. I pushed past Lyla.

"HEY!" Opie yelled as I burst through the door to hear Tara yelling at Gemma.

"The club is the club, my life is my life. Stay out of it!" Tara yelled. Gemma caught sight of me and rolled her eyes.

"What is it your turn now? Come to bitch me out about the carpet I picked out?" She said sarcastically as I heard the boys shuffle in.

"You remembered to tell me I was evicted but it just slipped your mind that I was kicked out of school?" I gritted my teeth watching her eyes grow wide with realization.

"How did you-" I slammed the papers down on the table.

"COULD YOU BE ANYMORE FUCKING MANIPULATIVE?" I shouted.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jax asked.

"Well let me break it down for you my oldest friend, you see after the genius put me in a coma your mother found out some pivotal information about my life and decided that she was going to further make it a fucked up mess and cover it up with a house and some love. She just happened to leave out the part that I was kicked out of school." I explained to Jax and Gemma slammed a glass down on the table.

"HEY! I didn't get you kicked out! Zobelle did! I was trying to find a way to fix it before you started blaming everyone else." Gemma shouted back. Opie came in and pulled on my arm.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked and I shoved him back into Jax.

"Ah blow me. I'm so tired of your stupid mouth I'd rather listen to cum dumpster over there." I gestured to Lyla.

"Real nice in front of the kids!" Lyla said trying not to cry as Jax grabbed Opie.

"Rory calm down." Tara said trying to get me to remember the kids were there just as Clay and the rest of the boys walked in.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THIS WAS EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR! IT'S ALL GONE NOW BECAUSE OF ALL OF THIS STUPID SHIT!" I shouted slamming my fist down on the table.

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell were you?" He looked at Jax.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked.

"I got two guys laying in hospital beds and none of you wanna answer your goddamn cellphones?" Clay raised his voice.

"We were neck deep in our own pile of shit." Bobby defended Jax.

"We almost got killed trying to take back our guns man." Tig turned to Bobby.

"Club business, not here asshole." Bobby whispered but Tig shoved him backwards. Kip ran to grab Tig and Opie pulled Bobby away from him trying to keep them apart.

"HEY! They were helping me Clay." Opie stepped between Tig and Bobby quickly.

"Of course. Who doesn't put their neck on the line for you?" I spoke up and Jax turned to me.

"Rory...stop." He warned.

"What was so damn important you couldn't answer your phones?" Tig asked.

"We had some payback to deliver at Cara Cara." Jax raised his voice at Tig.

"Well hopefully it went a little bit better then the Trammel task." Tig snarled.

"Ah blow me shithead." Opie said puffing his chest out. Bobby looked like he was ready to tear into Tig when we were all drawn back to the door.

"EXCUSE ME...sorry to interrupt but I figured I should tell you this in person." Hale walked in catching everyone's attention.

"We just found Luann Delaney off of county 18...beaten to death. There are no other details right now." Hale dropped that bomb and it was like everyone got smack in the face. First Donna and now Luann?

"I'm sorry." Hale said before exiting the house. We all stood there stunned waiting for someone to speak.

"Did you cause this?" Clay asked singling Jax out. He stood up straight and looked at him with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" He asked but Clay barely let him finish.

"Payback for Cara Cara" Clay said but Opie stepped in.

"This is on me Clay." He said.

"And me too." I looked over at Bobby who sounded really distraught.

"What did you idiots do?" Tig asked sounding more curious then anything.

"I'm not talking to you asshole." Bobby said pained.

"What you say-" Tig lunged at Bobby and Opie stopped him as Kip and Happy tried to talk him down and pull him away.

"Do you see what you are doing to this club? DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO THIS CLUB?" Clay shouted at Jax.

"I WAS RISKING MY ASS FOR THIS CLUB!" Jax shouted back right in Clay's face.

"BULLSHIT!" Clay said but Jax shook his head.

"You're as blind as you are cripple." Jax turned to walk away.

"No the blind guys in jail WITH NO WIFE BECAUSE YOU JUST GOT HER KILLED." Jax spun around and shoved Clay hard.

"I'M NOT THE ONE MURDERING WOMEN!" Jax screamed in anger as they started to shove one another again. I shook my head watching this supposed family that was full of love and brotherhood try to tear each others throats out and I ripped the papers off the table.

"Fuck this. Fuck ALL OF THIS." I yelled and Tara tried to stop me.

"Rory please. Don't go. Just calm down." She rubbed my arms and I rubbed at my head feeling my headache pound. All of us jumped when the sound of shattering glass rang out as Gemma picked up the dinner platter and slammed it on the table. The boys separated as they saw Gemma trying to take deep breaths. I felt a dizziness set in.

"I need to sit down." I didn't realize I was falling back until I felt Kip's hands around my waist.

"Whoa whoa." Everything started to get fuzzy and my hearing started to tunnel out until I couldn't hear or see any more of the utter bullshit that was currently engulfing my life.


	9. Headstrong

**Hello All! I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Sorry this took me a few to get up. New semester just started on top of giving me troubles. I hope you enjoy the update. Make sure you keep reviewing. I try to update quicker when I know you guys are still interested. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

Even with my eyes closed I felt sunlight hitting me dead in the face. I had my head laying on someone's chest and was starting to get a stiff neck as I opened my eyes. I didn't really recognize where I was but when I looked left at the sleeping body next to me I realized I was in Kip's room in the clubhouse. As I sat up he started to groan.

"You should really invest in curtains. This shit is ridiculous." I said rubbing my eyes. He squinted up at me.

"I'll get right on that." He chuckled stretching.

"We didn't have angry sex did we because I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to actually put that new nut to good use this soon." I teased making him laugh as he sat up.

"No you blacked out last night after shit got crazy and seeing as how everyone was busy ripping each others throats out I figured I'd get you out of there." Kip explained rubbing at his eyes. I rubbed at my neck and he kept his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm worried about you. I think you should go back to St. Thomas and let them run some more tests." He said with a frown.

"Kip I'm fine. It's been a rough few weeks. I'm not dying, my body would just rather be in darkness then listen to everyone's bullshit." I explained but he still frowned.

"I'm sorry about all that shit...with school." He said trying to hold my eye contact. I shook my head.

"I guess now I really have no reason to leave. My life on the East coast is officially over. Thank you Charming." I said defeated.

"I was reading over the letter and you can legally fight this. I mean you haven't committed any crimes and if you didn't get back into that school they can give you recommendations for schools that are just as good." Kip said like it was so easy.

"Why bother? I don't have the money to pay for legal counsel or even tuition. That's why I had the loan. Hell I dont even have a place to live. It's hopeless." I laid back on the bed and he sighed.

"We'll figure it out...together." Kip put his hand on my shoulder and I snorted.

"I thought you wanted me to stay here?" I questioned.

"Not if you aren't happy here. I want you to stay because you want to not because you have to." Kip said making me smile. I reached out and pulled him in for a hug. I didn't have a lot of friends but Kip was definitely one of the closest people I had in my life right now.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being you and for being such a good friend to me." I released him from the hug before he gave me some extra clothes and let me take a shower. They said Chibs was finally waking up at regular times and I desperately wanted to see him. I had gotten a text from Jax saying he had to go see Otto before going to the hospital so it would appear that I'm on my own. Kip gave me a lift up to the hospital and upon entering Chibs's room I hesitated. When his eyes flicked to the door and a smile appeared on his face I felt a weight lift off of my heart.

"Such a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Come give me a hug." He said holding one of his arms out. I smiled at him as I walked over and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy it is to finally see your eyes open and a smile on that face of yours." I said sitting on the side of his bed.

"I wish I could say the same. What the hell happened to you?" He reached up and touched the yellowish bruise that was faded on my head as well as the scab that was almost gone.

"It's a long story but I'm healing." He gave me a look suggesting he had all the time in the world to hear about it but I took his hand.

"It better not have been Juicy boy. I'd hate to have to kill him." He teased and I shook my head.

"Well it wasn't but if you want to visit him he's just a floor down." I said watching Chibs's eyes widen.

"What the hell happened to him?" He asked.

"He was shanked in Stockton but he's healing as well. I swear we need full on body armor to function in this town." I joked but Chibs shook his head.

"Jesus Christ. I get blown up, Juice gets shived and you mess up that pretty head of yours." He reached up and touched my bruise.

"Things are bound to get better I suppose." I sighed.

"I can't wait to get out of this goddamn hospital room. I need ma pants." He moved his legs around and I chuckled at him.

"Soon enough. How are you feeling?" I asked him pushing some of his hair off his forehead.

"Like I was blown up." He said honestly. Visions of his body flying through the air disturbed my head even more then looking down at him as blood gushed from his head. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because Chibs squeezed my hand.

"Rory girl, I'm O-K. It's gonna take a lot more then a car bomb to take this old dog out." He said pulling my hand to his lips and kissing it. I gripped his hand back and rested my chin on our hands.

"You know I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. You were like a father to me when I needed one most. I love you." I kissed his hand and he smiled.

"I love you too beauty." He said just as Jax walked in looking very sullen. I frowned at him as he made his way over.

"How's it Jackie boy?" Chibs asked but Jax shook his head.

"How did it go?" I asked wearily.

"As good as you would imagine. He was heartbroken." Jax said defeated.

"Who?" Chibs asked making me look at him.

"Luann was beaten to death yesterday evening. She was found off county 18." I said sadly.

"For fucks sake. Anything else?" Chibs asked rubbing his head. I took Jax's hand and he looked at me.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I said but he wasn't convinced.

"First Donna, now Luann." Chibs breathed catching both our attentions and I hit his leg.

"Not helping." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you give us a minute, love." Chibs patted my hand and I nodded. I kissed his cheek before giving Jax a pat on the shoulder and walking out of the room. Hopefully Chibs could talk Jax out of blaming himself for Luann's death but I knew that was unlikely. I knocked lightly on Juice's door and opened it to see he was ass up with one of the doctors.

"Excuse me. Give us a moment please." The doctor said and I pulled the door shut. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I waited for the doctor to come out before leaning against the door frame and looking at him.

"Enjoy the view?" He said adjusting the blankets around himself now that he was covered up.

"You do have a cute butt so it wasn't too horrible." I chuckled walking into the room. I stood next to his bed and he eyeballed me.

"Hey." He said making me look at him confused before he tapped his index finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes before walking over and giving him a kiss.

"Someone is really pushing for the boyfriend title huh?" I said pulling out of the kiss.

"These nurses don't show me all the TLC you do." He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together making me laugh.

"That's good because I'd hate to have to beat their ass." I kissed him once again and he pulled me on top of him. I quickly moved when he winced.

"Are you trying to be stuck in here longer?" I asked shifting to the side of the bed.

"This is starting to get really annoying. How am I supposed to ravish you if I can't even put the moves on?" He asked aloud and I laughed.

"You have moves?" I teased making him glare.

"You just wait. When I get out of here I will show you some of my moves and you will be begging me to have mercy." Juice squeezed me to his side and started placing feathery kisses on my neck. I savored the feeling of his hands gripping my sides and the burning trail of kisses he was leaving on my skin.

"What was it you were telling me the other day? Don't start something you can't finish?" I said trying not to show just how under his spell I was. I felt his rough hands moving under the cloth of my shirt but he stopped quickly when the door opened.

"I brought banana bread Juicy." Bobby spun around and his face fell.

"Thanks Bobby." Juice sighed with his hand still under my shirt.

"Jesus Christ, we're in a hospital." Bobby said walking over and hitting Juice's arm with the tongs from the basket he brought in. Juice retracted his hand immediately.

"OW! Come on." Juice whined.

"Sorry Bobby. Apparently the guy can't keep it in his dress." I patted Juice's chest before rolling out of the bed.

"Me?" Juice challenged.

"Well if you two could tone it down so I don't blow chunks that would be appreciated." Bobby said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile as I fixed my clothing. Juice held a sour look on his face.

"I was thinking that maybe you would want to pay Otto a visit. He needs some extra support right now." Bobby explained. I nodded. I hadn't been to the prison before. Lenny wasn't allowed to have visitors so I never bothered in trying to get messages to him.

"So you didn't come by to visit me just steal my company? That's kinda rude." Juice pulled me back to the room and I smiled.

"I'll be back. I just want to make sure Otto is okay." I said but Juice pouted. I sighed before picking up his chin with my fingers.

"Stop pouting. I'll bring you some things from your room at the clubhouse and if you behave then I might consider sleeping in that chair." He looked at me and lost the pout.

"Could you bring me some underwear?" He asked and Bobby huffed.

"Jesus." He walked over to the door and I laughed before stealing a quick kiss. I ran out after Bobby and he stared at me as we got on the elevator.

"You are serious about little Rican aren't you?" He asked and I laughed.

"I enjoy his company, yes." I said simply.

"He also makes you smile wider than I've ever seen which is both unsettling and strange at the same time." I put my arms around Bobby and he rested his head on top of mine.

"You guys will never stop looking out for me huh?" I said and Bobby chuckled.

"Not even if you wanted us to sweetheart." Bobby said as we walked off the elevator. We rode the distance to Stockton but Bobby stopped.

"I can't go in there. I just..." I patted him on the shoulder. I suddenly remembered that time I walked in on him and Luann at the Cara Cara party.

"It's fine. I'll go." I rubbed his back a few times as he sat down and nodded. I walked back to the visitors section, got frisked and got my badge before walking into the almost empty visitation room. I saw Otto in the back corner with his head down and hands folded together on the table. It pained me to see someone who was apart of my childhood look so in anguish.

"Look Bobby I'm really not in the mood for anymore visits today." He sniffled with his head still down. I sat down and lightly put my hand over his tattooed ones making him look up. One of his eyes was bandaged while the other was barely able to see past the scar covering it.

"Aurora?" He looked stunned.

"Hi." I said timidly unsure of how my visit would effect him.

"You look...so grown up. What are you doing here?" He asked as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I couldn't stand knowing you were in here dealing with this thinking you were alone." I got a better grip on his hands and he responded.

"I am alone. I brought this on myself. I should have never gotten Luann involved in this life." Otto said sounding defeated.

"The kind of love you two had couldn't be stopped by this club. The person responsible for his will get his justice. I promise you that." I said making Otto huff.

"Did you two get along well?" I looked up at Otto and realized he meant Luann and I.

"We didn't spend a lot of time together but she was really friendly whenever I did get a chance to see her. She even helped Gemma decorate my new place. I haven't seen it yet but knowing her style I'm sure it's very vibrant." I said making Otto laugh.

"She loved to decorate." He said. There was a few moments of silence between us as I took in his appearance. He looked so worn and beat up. I remember when I heard about Opie getting locked up. I was terrified but Jax assured me that he was protected and hanging in but that still didn't make me feel at ease. I don't like the idea of any of them being in here for long periods of time. The list of enemies Samcro has is endless and growing every day. I thought about how protected my dad actually was in here and it made my stomach do flips.

"Your old man is doing fine." I looked up at Otto who I guessed saw the worry on my face.

"For an old man with cancer?" I asked.

"He may be getting old but that and the cancer haven't slowed him down." Otto laughed. I remember the day Otto got locked up. It was about a year before I left Charming for Belfast and I was helping Otto pick out a new wedding band for Luann. They actually arrested him while I was with him. He got his ass kicked because he kept telling them I couldn't drive his bike back to the shop alone at 15 but they didn't listen. It was pretty upsetting but I ended up having to give Luann the ring which didn't mean as much but she certainly loved it.

"I know you didn't come back for your old man so what brings the princess of Samcro back home? Especially in times like these." He asked and I sighed.

"I ask myself that more and more everyday Otto. I don't know what made me think this place would be any different or that the people here would actually want me to stick around but it's a toss up everyday. Some days I feel like I'm helping and others I just feel like they'd be better off if I just got the hell out of the way." I explained making Otto pat my hands.

"You know damn well every single member of the Samcro family wants you around but if you plan on sticking around I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. I know your pop pretty well and if anything ever happened to you-" Otto got choked up and I frowned.

"You see the dysfunctional wreck I am. The one person in the world I loved more then anything is now gone. There's nothing left to live for anymore." He said. I was surprised to hear him say that.

"What about the club? I thought the club outranked everything." I said and Otto shook his head.

"To the boys outside of these walls it's everything but your pop and I, we've missed everything. I missed Luann's career blow up. Your pop missed watching you grow up. The club may be top priority out there in the world but when you are confined to a room everyday of your life the only thing that you think about is your family. So when I say be careful, I mean it. Your dad would be done if something happened to you." Otto said and I felt refreshed that the mind frame wasn't always Samcro first. To some of them, family is what truly matters.

"Would it be okay if I wrote to you? That way you wouldn't feel so alone?" I asked Otto making him smile.

"Sure. If you want." I was glad Otto was okay with letting me write him. Before I could speak again the only two other inmates with visitors started fighting. I turned around and saw it was an Aryan and an older Aryan man. I don't know why but seeing the older man get pummeled made me think of my dad and I felt my stomach tense again. The guards rushed in and pulled the guys apart and helped the blooded man. I let go of Otto's hands and rubbed my head as I started to get a headache.

"You alright?" He asked and I glanced at him.

"Y-yeah. I just...I gotta go. Bobby's waiting. I will send you a letter in a few days. Hang in there Otto. I love you." I kissed his cheek quickly before the guards could see and I booked out of visitation. I took a few deep breaths as I searched for Bobby. I heard some one shouting outside of the glass doors in the check in area as I grabbed my things and saw it was Opie.

"I don't care what she's doing. We need to talk and we need to talk now." Opie said to Bobby.

"This is the first time she's ever been here Op. Cut her some slack." Bobby said practically pleading. I put my shades on before walking outside to the noise and they looked at me immediately.

"Not now Opie." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No, now. What is your problem with Lyla? She's been doing a really great job with the kids and I like having her around. Why do you have to treat her like shit?" He came at me full force and I pushed past him.

"I'm really not in the mood for this." I said looking up at Bobby but I was pulled by my arm harshly to face Opie. I jerked my arm away and shoved him.

"Don't fucking grab me like that!" I yelled.

"Do I have your attention now?" He yelled back right in my face. I don't know if it was the slightly muggy day or how quickly I was spun into Opie but I felt like I was spinning.

"Rory...?" Bobby said my name as I felt my knees collapse.

"GRAB HER OP!" Bobby yelled and I felt Opie's arms.

"Rory? What the hell is wrong with her? RORY!" Opie kept shouting but I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear my heart beating in my ears before I completely blacked out.

**[Jax's POV]**

After Rory left Chibs and I to talk he made an attempt at trying to convince me that Luann's death wasn't my fault but I was already fully aware it was. I didn't want people to try and make me feel better. After looking Otto in the face and breaking the news to him I felt like utter shit. I don't know what I would do if someone had to bring news like that to me about Tara. I'd lose it.

"What happened to Luann wasn't your fault." Chibs said snapping me out of my self hatred. I just shook my head. He looked over at Halfsack who had walked in moments ago.

"Take a lap kid." Chibs ordered and Halfsack didnt hesitate. Once we were left alone Chibs sighed.

"Fiona was here." I did not expect that.

"When?" I asked interested.

"Yesterday. Somehow her and my kid got wind of what happened. Fi came here to make sure I was okay." Chibs explained.

"Was Jimmy O with her?" I asked.

"I didn't see him but he'd never let her travel on her own." Chibs looked uneasy.

"I remember Tara saying something about a woman visiting Rory when she was in her coma. Said she walked in on her and Gemma going at it." Chibs shifted on the bed.

"You don't think Rory would have contacted..." Chibs looked to the door as someone passed by. I leaned forward so I could lower my voice.

"When we were inside Stahl had photos of Zobelle with Cameron, trying to get us to sell out the IRA." I explained thinking back to the hellish time we had and having to visit from that ATF bitch.

"Cameron selling to Zobelle? Psh." Chibs shook his head at the disloyal pricks that we were being double crossed by.

"Confirmed it yesterday. We've lost the Irish pipeline." I said seeing a sudden disdain set in on Chibs's face.

"Jimmy u'll be going mad." Chibs said glancing at the window.

"Hey it wasn't our choice man." I tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault but he just looked at me.

"Doesn't matter. He'll still find a way of blaming me." Chibs's war with Jimmy was far beyond the club and we all knew it. We'd die to protect him but even we knew that this war was personal and it would ultimately come down to a showdown between the two.

"We just have to figure out who or what brought Jimmy here but don't worry, you know we've got your back." I patted Chibs on the leg and he rolled his eyes. The door swung open quickly and Halfsack looked panicked.

"Something's wrong with Rory." He said breathless. Chibs sat up as I stood.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. She went to Stockton with Bobby but Opie just carried her in." I went to walk away but Chibs grabbed me.

"Keep me posted!" He said sternly. I nodded before looking at Halfsack.

"Stay outside this door. No one goes in unless they are hospital personnel. Got it?" I said to him and he shook his head.

"Got it." I ran down the hall to emergency and saw Opie standing in the doorway of a room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at him. He just shook his head and I saw that Tara in the room talking to a doctor. She saw us at the door and walked over to us.

"What was she doing when she blacked out?" Tara asked looking at Op.

"I was kind of yelling at her." I ran my hand through my hair and just wanted to shake Opie. This shit has gotten incredibly annoying.

"Opie she's had two head trauma's in one month. You can't just unleash your anger on her and expect her to not be a little frazzled. I know Rory has never been one to look weak but internally she is." Tara explained.

"Dr. Knowles..." We all looked in the direction of the doctor tending to Rory and it appeared that she was coming around. We all walked in as she started to rub at her head.

"Rory, how do you feel?" Tara asked her as she opened her eyes fully.

"Confused. Where the hell am I?" Rory asked as Tara shined a light in her eyes.

"You blacked out. Do you see any spots?" She asked and Rory laughed.

"You just put a flashlight in my face. What do you think?" She chuckled and my worry started to lessen.

"I don't think it's anything too unusual. Head injuries can be tricky if they aren't taken seriously but it would appear that you are having stress induced blackouts." Rory cut her eyes over to where Opie and I stood.

"What a surprise." She looked at Opie. He started to speak and I put my hand on his chest.

"Not now bro." I said making him grit his teeth.

"Fine." He stomped out of the room and I shook my head.

"He really is becoming quite pleasant to deal with. Honestly." Rory said sarcastically moving off the table.

"You really need to take it easy Rory. This isn't too serious now but anymore stress or blows to the head and it will be a different story." Tara said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what you're saying is I'm a goner?" Rory said and I stepped towards her.

"She's saying take it easy or I'm going to kick your ass." I spoke up making her look up at me.

"Don't get punched in the dick, Teller." She said squinting at me. I put my hand on her head and looked at her concerned.

"First time at Stockton?" I asked to which she merely nodded.

"Being that close to him and not actually being able to see him kills me. We need to figure a way to get these charges dropped on you guys because I don't know If I'll be able to handle you guys going away." She looked fearful and I put my arm around her.

"We'll figure it out. Don't stress." I said kissing her head.

"We better or I'm going to have to find a way back into a coma so I don't have to get stuck with Opie." I laughed.

"You really should cut the girl some slack. I think Opie can't get completely serious with her until he has your blessing or at least it seems that way." I said noticing how much Opie holds back with Lyla.

"I'll put that at the top of my to-do list." Rory said. We both looked over at Tara who snorted.

"You two really are like siblings. It's almost uncanny." She shook her head and I smiled.

"Is it the impeccable charm and devastating good looks or the whole accident prone thing?" Rory asked making me laugh.

"I'd say it's a toss up." Tara said kissing me before heading out of the door.

"I'm heading back to the clubhouse. You want a ride?" I asked her and she nodded as we started for the parking lot.

"So how did your visit with Chibs go?" She asked as we walked.

"It was alright. He's worried about Fiona coming back in town. Can't figure out how she would have found out about the incident." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"I called her." I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What?" I asked thinking I heard her wrong.

"Despite the circumstances, she had the right to know. Chibs is the father of her daughter." I gripped Rory's arm.

"Jesus Christ Rory. Do you have any idea what you've done?" I said in disbelief.

"Don't. I don't want to start arguing again. I made a judgement call." Rory explained. She looked completely out of it so I just lit my cigarette.

"Chibs is not going to be happy with you." I mounted my bike and handed Rory the helmet.

"Well I'll bring him some pants and maybe he won't care." Rory put the helmet on and got on my bike. We started off towards the clubhouse and saw Hale coming out of Zobelle's shop. He looked at the both of us. I was still unsure of just where he landed in all of this but if he's smart then he'll wise up and see that Zobelle is just as bad as we are. As we pulled into the garage, Bobby started across the lot. I saw the other bikes and realized Clay must be back from visiting the Chinese already. Bobby helped Rory off the back of my bike and she hugged him.

"How you feeling?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to run inside and get a few things for Juice before going back up there for the evening. Dr. Knowles says relaxation is key." She smiled before kissing Bobby on the cheek and heading towards the clubhouse.

"How'd it go with the Chinese?" I asked Bobby.

"Okay." He said simply but continued to stare at me which was unsettling.

"What?" I asked taking my shades off.

"Clay heard about what happened to the girls, that and Luann- he want's me to kill Cara Cara." Bobby informed me.

"It's club action he can't shut it down." I said irritated that Clay would be so quick to just squash one of our legit money makers.

"Well he don't give a shit." Bobby said it like he was quoting Clay which only infuriated me more but then pieces started falling together in my head.

"Someone paid our girls to be on Darby's roster today...wanted em to get busted. You think Clay needed an excuse to shut me down?" I asked Bobby.

"I'm not sure I know what either one of you would do anymore." He said shaking his head. I clenched my jaw before walking past him toward the clubhouse. I wasn't surprised to see Tig and Clay in the chapel planning something.

"We need Cara Cara. It's our only club income." I raised my voice as I felt some of the others behind me but Clay still didn't look at me.

"Gun business is back online. Route 20- new source...we're done with pussy." He finally looked at me and I felt my blood start to boil.

"Just for a minute, TRY to think past this bullshit between you and me. Porn is a legitimate business Clay." I said trying to get the point across.

"So is auto repair and that don't make my skin crawl." Clay was being so self righteous when everyone knows he had his own little tastes of Cara Cara behind my mom's back and didn't find it so repulsive then.

"Look at your run with guns over the last few years. We've lost more then we've earned...money and blood." I said starting to lose my patience.

"Well that's gonna change." He stopped looking at me again.

"With the Chinese? We don't even know if this pipeline is real...OR WHERE THE GUNS ARE COMING FROM." I said stating the obvious. We've never worked with the Chinese before and now he was so ready to jump into bed with them.

"Hamas." Bobby spoke up and I looked at him.

"Jesus Christ, that's where you're putting the future of our club?" I heard shuffling behind me but didn't bother looking.

"Samcro deals guns. You had your little romp as porn king, tied us to prostitution and got one of our members old lady killed." Clay finally looked me directly in the eyes standing away from the table and I felt the fire burning the back of my throat as I went to speak.

"You're really gonna stand there and lay the guilt of a dead wife on me?" We stared each other down and I watched his facial expression change completely. What he did to Donna still made me sick to my stomach. I was done playing his games.

"You remember that promise I made?" Clay threatened and I quickly pulled out my gun and cocked it back.

"Jax..." I heard Rory's voice but didn't turn around.

"Let me make it easy for ya." I sat my gun down in front of him before standing back and holding open my vest. I turned around and saw Halfsack holding Rory back with some of the others standing next to them. I heard Clay pick the gun up.

"Clay..." I saw how horrified Rory looked but in that moment all I could focus on was my rage against Clay. Clay switched the safety on before tossing my gun on the table. I turned back around to face him with a satisfied grin. I picked my gun back up before stepping towards Clay.

"You need a majority vote to shut down Cara Cara. We put it out at church tomorrow night." I said looking at Bobby and the rest of the guys before walking out of the clubhouse. As soon as the air from outside hit my face I felt drained. Anger always had a way of taking the strength out of my system but I quickly lit up a cigarette. The first person to come out of the clubhouse was Rory. She had a bag on her shoulder and looked uneasy. She glanced at me but didn't approach. She put a cigarette between her lips and started toward Halfsack's bike. Bobby was the next to exit the clubhouse, walking over to me as I shook my head. He could see how done with all this shit I was as he gripped my shoulder.

"Oh brother. Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" Bobby asked but I just shook my head.

**"**If he had a heart I'd gladly rip it out." I seethed taking a hit from my cigarette.

**"**Yeah we can see that…I've never seen Rory look so terrified." Bobby's words made me feel like shit.

**"**I didn't even know she was in the room until I turned around but even then I was so blinded by my anger I didn't care." I explained feeling really bad I had just stressed her out even after Tara let us know how delicate the situation with her health was.

_"_I'm really worried about her." I admitted for the first time aloud. Bobby looked over where she paced smoking her cigarette.

_"_She's strong but I don't know if she can handle anymore of this weight. Watching the family fall apart like this is breaking her down." Bobby said still looking at her.

**"**Telling her what's going on with Clay would only weigh her down more. Now I've got to play referee to her and Op and honestly they are both being complete dumb asses about everything." I said huffing.

**"**I hear that but when you go toe to toe with Clay like that you tend to push us all away after-wards. She needs someone strong to hold onto in all of this." Bobby made sense. With everything that's been going on since she's been home I don't blame her body for shutting down on her. If I could escape all this bullshit I would too.

**"**I know, I know. I don't know what the hell to do anymore." I said taking another drag. Bobby sighed.

**"**Well I'd appreciate it if you could figure it out soon because I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle her and Juicy boy being an item." I had to chuckle as I looked up at Bobby who was still staring at Rory concerned.

"Out of all this shit you are worried about the retard and Rory?" I said making him look over at me.

"I think she's serious about him. Do you know what that means?" Bobby said wide eyed.

"That Juice might get laid by someone who isn't a croweater?" I said making Bobby cringe.

"Think about it. Juice is already socially retarded. Once Rory goes back East we'll have to deal with a depressed, socially retarded version of himself...plus she's...Rory. She can't be..." I chuckled at Bobby who was showing his fatherly colors.

"Bobby I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure Rory's virginity went with her training wheels." I said making him frown.

"I know but look at all of us. Look at all that's happened. You see Gemma and Tara dealing with this shit all the time. Do you think Rory could handle the life of an old lady? Donna...Luann...shit has consequences." Bobby had a point. I watched Rory walk into the office and shut the door. I knew Rory would never be an old lady but just being known as someone's girl could put you in danger. I didn't want to have to have Lenny find out something happened to his daughter because of the club.

**[Rory's POV]**

My nerves were completely shot after witnessing what went down with Clay and Jax. Kip held me back from interfering but there was a moment when Clay picked up Jax's gun and I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I didn't know what was going on between Clay and Jax but seeing the undeniable rage on Jax's face scared me. He was like a different person. I had to get away so I waited for Kip to finish whatever he was doing so I could get a ride up to the hospital but Clay ended up keeping him in the garage for longer. I kept chain smoking cigarettes trying to calm my nerves which had apparently been fried after that black out because my hands were shaking and I couldn't think straight. I sat in the office for awhile trying to figure out what I was going to do next but was pulled from my thoughts when Tig came through the garage door.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked and I just let out a breath and shook my head.

"I don't know what's going on Tigger. I can't think. I can barely breath. I'm watching the people I love most fall apart at the seams and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Tig came further in and shut the door.

"Hey hey come here princess." Tig pulled me up by my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back taking comfort in his arms.

"Tell me the truth Tig, did this all happen because of Donna and Luann? Are they at each others throats because of the weight of their deaths? I can't stand not knowing why they are trying to tear each other apart." I said into his chest. When he didn't respond right away I pulled away to look at him.

"Please." I said looking him directly in the eyes.

"No. It's just club stuff. Trust me, we'll get through this. I promise you." Tig kissed my forehead. The door to the office opened up and Gemma came through looking at the both of us suspicious. Tig looked at both me and Gemma.

"I better get going. You two play nice." He kissed Gemma's cheek before leaving back into the garage. An awkward silence started to settle and I reached for another cigarette.

"Heard you blacked out today. How ya feeling?" Gemma took her sunglasses and put them on the desk.

"Uneasy." I said holding up my shaky hand as I tried to lit my cigarette. Gemma reached into her purse and pulled something out.

"Try medicating." She held out a joint and I looked at her.

"It doesn't come with a car or a rights to your first born. I swear." She took her first shot at me and I took the joint. She followed me out of the office as I lit it up and took a hit letting the substance ease my nerves. We stood in silence watching Bobby, Jax and Opie take off out of the lot in the van unsure of where they were going. Gemma held out a piece of paper.

"I made a call to Rosen. He made a call to the school board and threatened them with an unjust termination lawsuit. He said they'll either crumble and let you back in or you can take it to court and get back in with money to boot." I looked at the piece of paper and it had his number on it.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." I took the paper and she held a scowl.

"I guess since I'm to blame for trying to trap you here this would be a start to getting you back to where you want to be." She crossed her arms over her chest and I sighed offering her the joint.

"Look I'm sorry I blew up on you but do you blame me? All the shit that's happened. The accident, Chibs, the guys getting arrested and then I wake up to find out you bought me a house. Of course finding out I lost my place and the one thing I've worked so hard on were gone upset me. You should have told me Gemma." I said and she took the joint.

"I was trying to protect you. Blame my loving motherly nature." She said sarcastically.

"Did you think I would just take the house and stay here forever?" I asked in disbelief.

"No I thought this would be a temporary fix until we could get you the life you want back. The lease is only for a year Aurora. I wasn't trying to trap you. I was trying to give you some comfort in knowing that while we fight the bastards who try to tear down our town you have a place to take shelter. Unless you've grow accustom to the smell of stale beer and pussy. I personally think the place is much nicer then the clubhouse." Gemma handed the joint back to me. I was so quick to tearing into her that I didnt really give her a chance to talk to me about it.

"I didn't have a house in New York. I had a crappy apartment with mismatched furniture and plastic plates and old linens. A house to me represents settling down...starting a family." I looked at her when she chuckled.

"Do you mean to tell me in the midst of all this going on you've managed to have a good screw with Juice?" I knew she was teasing.

"Oh yeah right between my blackouts and him being ass up getting his bowels checked." Gemma made a face.

"Kinky." We both laughed. We both took a breath before I passed the joint to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I just feel like I'm waiting for the bottom to fall out or something. I'm stronger then this." I looked at her and she frowned before putting her arm around my shoulders.

"That's right. You are. It's because of how you were raised and what you're made of." She gripped my shoulder tight and I chuckled.

"I think you could take credit for some of it." I mused making her smile.

"Oh I will. You certainly have tough bitch in you. I think you get your stubborn ass from Jackson though." She teased. I rested my head on her shoulder for a moment before letting out a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry...for how I acted. You didn't deserve that." She turned her head and kissed my forehead.

"Tell ya what, I'll forgive you under one condition." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key.

"I'm afraid to ask." I said eying it.

"Spend one week in the house. If you hate it we will break the lease and work on getting your apartment back. If not, we'll take it day to day." I stared at her and the key for a few moments.

"Hey, a lot of people busted their asses to make that place a beautiful home for you. Give it a chance and if you hate it then you can stay with your Latin lover until we get your place back." I laughed before looking at her.

"Okay." I took the key and she smiled.

"I just loaded you up with groceries but I left one of your bags over at Opie's so you might want to stop over there before you head over." Gemma looked 10 times happier then I had seen her in days.

"How about you give me a ride and I'll get Jax to give me a ride. I have to call Juice and let him know I'll have to see him tomorrow." Gemma gripped my chin in her fingers.

"Aw he'll live." Gemma teased me before heading over to her car. I was nervous about seeing the house. Nervous that I would hate it. Nervous that I would love it. Gemma dropped me off at Opie's and I went to pull out my key but the door was already unlocked. I knew Opie was gone so I peeked my head in.

"Hello?" I shouted. I walked further in and looked around but jumped when I ran right into someone who screamed.

"Oh God! Sorry! Sorry! I was...I was doing laundry and didn't hear you." It was Lyla.

"I'm just here to get my bag. Gemma said it was here." I said making her face drop a bit.

"Oh yeah I'll grab it. There's also a few things Gemma wanted me to pick out for the bathroom in the main bedroom." She went to the back and I waited out in the living room. She came back out with a box full of things as well as my bag.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the stuff.

"I worked on the bathroom and found some nice towels and racks to put in there but I didn't have a chance to get back in before Gemma had the carpets cleaned. I can give you a ride over if-" I stopped her.

"You worked on it?" I asked in disbelief. Her face completely changed and she dropped the box on the floor.

"Yeah I did. Why? Do you have a problem with that? Go ahead, give me one of your witty remarks about how a porn star can't decorate or how I should stick to things I know like cock." I had to chuckle to myself as I rubbed my eyebrow.

"I was actually wondering why you would help set up my place when I've treated you like shit for no legit reason." She squinted at me.

"Wait what?" She was confused.

"I realized I've been a total bitch to you and as of recent I think I should try a new tactic with people...like attempting to actually get to know them before pushing them out." She continued to look at me baffled.

"Are you fucking with me? Because if you are that's really fucked up. I'm just trying to be nice and-" I cut her off.

"I'm being genuine. I don't know you and you don't know me. It was wrong of me to shut you down when all you've tried to do is help and I'm sorry." She smiled lightly.

"Well I feel like I do know you pretty well. Everybody was telling me stories while we set up your place and Opie always talks about you." I raised my eyebrows.

"I imagine they aren't nice things." I joked based on how things have been between us lately.

"He misses you." She said simply. That was surprising.

"Look, I know we are about as opposite as it gets and there is like nothing we have in common other then Op but if you make him happy and treat him right then I think we'll get along just fine." I said making the effort. She stayed silent for a few moments and I figured she was going to consider the offer so I picked up the box and my bag and headed for the door.

"Wait...I'm sure we have something in common." I turned around and looked at her.

"Like?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"Take your shirt off." She said suddenly. I made a face.

"I'm pretty sure the fact that we both have boobs is obvious. Not really something we can have a mind bending conversation about." I laughed.

"No no it's about the bra your wearing. Take your shirt off and let me see." She was being so random and bizarre but I was intrigued.

"You are being very vague and kind of creeping me out." I said still unsure of why she wanted to see my bra.

"Please, just trust me." She practically begged. I let out a heavy sigh and sat the box and bag on the couch before pulling my shirt over my head. She smiled and stepped closer.

"A black and white dream angels from Victoria secrets? Okay. Stay right there." She ran to the back and I stood awkwardly in my bra and shorts.

"Take your time. I'll just stand here half naked." I said to myself. Moments later she ran out without her shirt and wearing the same bra. I squinted at her.

"Look! Same one." She said with a bright smile. I had to laugh.

"You big surprise was that we have the same bra? That's odd but funny." I said as she bounced on her toes.

"No as strange as it sounds I have this love fore undergarments. I know it's stupid considering my job is to be naked all the time but honestly I have just about every bra and panties set possible." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? That's...cool. It's like you're a collector or something." I laughed.

"I'll bet you I have the panties you're wearing." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know what stories you've been hearing but I don't take my pants off for just anyone." I said with a laugh.

"20 bucks says I can get 2 for 2." She smiled.

"This is really like a game for you isn't it?" I said before sighing and unbuttoning my shorts. I let them hit the floor and she gasped.

"Oh I love the lace legged boy shorts. Hang on." She ran to the back and I was left again with no clothes on standing in Opie's living room. This was the most strange encounter I've had since coming home but it was actually taking my mind off of all the heavy shit that surround me. I didn't expect the front door to open but it did and in walked a red eyed Op with Jax patting him on the back. They stopped dead when they saw me and stared at me wide eyed and confused.

"Ah HA! Find em! 2 for 2!" Lyla ran out in her matching bra and panties and Opie and Jax looked from her to me.

"Oh...hey Op. I didn't expect you back so soon." Lyla said with a smile.

"Uhh yeah I was-I was going to see if you wanted to take the kids to breakfast." He stuttered over his words.

"You two look like you're busy though so maybe we should come back." Jax grinned that stupid grin of his as I pulled my shorts on.

"Don't make me hurt you, Teller." I grabbed my shirt and Lyla grabbed her robe from the bathroom before coming back out.

"Rory and I were just getting to know each other." She said with a big smile.

"Yeah we gathered." Opie said. I looked at him before picking up my bag.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you around." I smiled back at her before walking over to Jax.

"Sure you're ready to go or do you still need to compare...notes." Jax asked smugly.

"Grab the fucking box before I punch you in the dick." I walked past him and Opie followed me out.

"Ari wait." I turned around and looked up at him.

"Look Op a lot of crazy shit has happened-" Opie cut me off by hugging me. I was caught off guard but I hugged him back.

"You've got to start taking care of yourself. I don't want to keep seeing you in the hospital Rory. It's too much to handle. I...I can't lose you too." I pulled out of the hug and put my hands on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him. He gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick." He said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. Blame the head trauma." I teased hitting his stomach.

"So we're okay?" He asked and I gripped his hand.

"You've been a dick before and I'm pretty much a bitch about 75% of the time. It's nothing new for us." I said and Opie bit his lip.

"Only 75%?" He joked finally cracking a smile.

"There you go being a dick again." He hugged me once more before Jax cleared his throat.

"Yeah I hate to interrupt but I'd like to get home to Tara and get to know her a bit better too." Jax said being a smartass. I said goodbye to Opie before walking over to Jax's bike.

"Make a new friend did we?" He asked as I put the helmet on. I give him a light nutcheck making him laugh in pain as I mounted the bike.

"Keep talking shit. See if I don't end your baby making days." I said as Jax started his bike.

"So are we off to the new place?" He asked over the roar of the Dyna.

"Actually I just want to go to the hospital. I'll go check out the house in the morning." I said hearing him laugh.

"Sure thing Flash." Jax sped out of Opie's driveway and towards the hospital. He teased me most of the way but I was relieved to finally tell him to piss off. By the time I got upstairs and to Juice's room he was passed out with the TV turned down low. The bed light was off but the lamp on the side table was still on. I sat my bag and box in the chair before walking over and touching his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His hair had grown out and it was strange seeing him without his tattoos and mohawk. I looked at his chart that was on the monitor stand and saw that he would be getting out either tomorrow or the next day which was exciting. It would be nice to have some downtime with him finally. I was startled when a hand touched my wrist.

"Jesus!" I said hushed.

"No Juan. Jesus is a guy that apparently cuts Gemma's grass." He said in a husky tone.

"For future reference, I HATE being scared." I pointed at him before putting the chart back.

"I thought you weren't coming back up tonight?" He said as I pushed on his side for him to move over.

"I got caught up getting the keys for my new place but I want to stay with you tonight instead." He looked at me sideways as I climbed into the bed next to him.

"So...you're staying?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Of course. I'm dying to see some of those moves of yours." I smiled but nothing beat the wide grin that spread across his cute face. I could get used to many more of his adorable smiles.


	10. All Falls Down

**HELLO ALL! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please excuse the time between updates. I've started a new semester at school so they will be a little lagging but I hope you stick with me and continue to read and review. Thanks! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I was sleeping comfortably in a snug embrace when the annoying sound of vibrations on the wooden table next to the hospital bed woke me up. I moved around slightly hoping it was a dream but Juice grumbled letting me know it was my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and glanced over at the table. I reached over Juice's chest to retrieve the phone and waking him slightly in the process.

"Mmmsleeeeeep." He grumbled as I put the phone to my ear and rested my head on his chest.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound too tired.

"Hey it's Kip. We need you at the clubhouse. Something happened and we need someone to look at Happy's hand." Kip explained and I sat up a little.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked waking Juice fully.

"Cara Cara burned down." Kip sighed.

"Jesus Christ. Was anyone hurt?" I asked in disbelief.

"No he just got his hand fucked up on some of the debris. Want me to pick you up at the hospital?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be out front waiting." I said looking back at Juice who furrowed his brows at me. I hung up the phone and rolled out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I grabbed my change of clothes.

"Cara Cara burned down last night. Happy hurt his hand checking it out this morning so I'm going to go and check his hand out." I slipped into a fresh pair of jeans and Juice rubbed his eyes.

"Wait, what? How the hell did that happen?" He asked confused as I folded up my dirty clothes and stuffed them into my bag.

"I didn't get any details but something's up. I could hear it in Kip's voice." I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed my shirt before walking over to the bed.

"We're doomed to forever have interruptions aren't we?" Juice said with a heavy sigh. I laughed before walking over to where his head was laying and leaned over him.

"We were only sleeping. If you're good then you'll get out tomorrow and maybe I'll even let you sleep over at my new place." I smiled at him and he pursed his lips together.

"Mmm that sounds wonderful. Breakfast included and I might just be in love." Juice smiled at me.

"Don't get carried away. Breakfast can be cereal or oatmeal." I chuckled. He moved up to give me a kiss and I stopped him.

"Morning breath." I kissed his cheek as he grumbled.

"Seriously? It's not that bad." He said trying to breath into his hand and smell his own breath.

"We aren't there just yet. Maybe someday." I joked as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Be careful." He said making me turn back to him. I smiled at him as he relaxed back into the bed. I walked down and saw Kip already waiting in the van. I hopped in and he didnt even look at me.

"How's Juice?" He asked with a wince as he shifted in his seat.

"He's good. He should be getting out tomorrow. How are you?" I asked gesturing to his crotch. He glanced at me uncomfortably.

"It's swelling a little. Makes it hard to walk." He said honestly.

"Are you taking your meds and resting like you should?" I asked and he sighed.

"I guess I could be resting more but I'm taking the pills and it's still hurting." he explained.

"You should take a few more days to yourself. See if Clay will let you have some extra time so you can heal." I said but he just bit his lip.

"I can't leave now. Not with things going like they are." Kip said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Things aren't that bad and I'm sure everyone will be right where you left them." I chuckled as we pulled onto the lot. The moment I walked into the clubhouse I knew things were tense. Clay was on the phone in the chapel as the others sat at the bar.

"What's going on?" I asked making them look up.

"It's been a shit storm all morning." Opie said leaning against the pool table.

"Because of Cara Cara?" I asked looking at Clay as he paced.

"Yeah you could say that." Bobby drained his shot as Happy came out of the back shoving Tig.

"He's being a fucking pussy." Tig announced as Happy held his hand to his chest.

"I don't need some dumbass trying to do surgery on my hand." Happy argued. I walked over to him and put my hands out for him to show me his injury and when he did the problem was pretty obvious.

"Let's go to the bathroom and I'll clean this up." I chuckled. Happy had nothing more than a splinter with some char around it but I wasn't going to call him a baby.

"Does Jax know about Cara Cara yet?" I asked him as I filled the sink with hot water. Happy just sort of stared at me.

"Yeah..." I had to chuckle at him.

"O-kay." I shook my head trying to figure out why he was being so weird. When the sink filled enough to put Happy's hand into it I turned the water off and put his hand in the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Well I'm soaking it. You have a splinter in there so softening the skin will make the splinter come out easier." I explained and he shook his head.

"So what are you a nurse or something?" He asked putting his hand in the water as I unrolled the kit they kept behind the bar.

"Well before I came back here I was in nursing school so yes I am a certified nurse." I smiled as I sterilized the tweezers.

"So you're like Jax's old lady?" He pressed and I shook my head.

"No way. She's an actual doctor. I just clean and stitch people up or in your case de-splinter them." I said with a grin.

"Are you going to go back and become a doctor?" He asked and I snorted.

"I was kicked out of school courtesy of Ethan Zobelle so probably not." I said pulling Happy's hand out of the water.

"Want me to kill him for you?" I looked up at Happy realizing he was completely serious.

"That's very sweet of you to offer Happy but that's okay. He'll get his sooner or later." Happy and I didn't have many conversations but ones like these always made me smile. His blunt brutality and ability to keep a straight face was astounding but scarily refreshing. I started to take the splinter out and he watched intently as I pulled the black piece of wood from his rough hand. It didn't take long to get it out and put some ointment on the burned skin around it but he refused to bandage it. When we went back out into the bar and Clay was now standing behind the bar getting a drink.

"If he really believes I would burn down Cara Cara I got no reason to keep him around." Clay said to Opie just as I wrapped the first aid back up and went to stick it back behind the bar. Clay caught sight of me and the others glanced at me as well.

"Hap's good to go." I said slowly looking at all of them. Clay walked from behind the bar.

"I need a full table. Votes got to be unanimous." He walked past me and I felt the cold shoulder he was giving me. I looked at Bobby and Tig and they couldnt hold eye contact with me.

"Where's Jax?" I asked but no one wanted to answer me. Finally Opie spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure he's gone to visit my old man." He said as I glanced at Kip.

"Okay well why don't you head up there too. Make sure they're both alright." I said just as Lyla walked in.

"Hey, Gemma and I are heading to your place. Want to ride with?" She asked me with a smile but clearly realizing all the tension.

"Yeah sure. I don't see much going on here but awkwardness so I might as well not stick around." I patted Tig on the back as I walked past him and Lyla kissed Op goodbye. We jumped into Gemma's truck and I saw her staring over at the garage.

"Somethings up." She said and I looked over at the guys as they all stocked out of the clubhouse towards the garage.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before it all spills over onto us." I said putting on my shades. We headed over to my new place and I tried to keep my mind off of what was going on back at the garage. It was like waiting for a tidal wave when it came to that stuff.

"Just a heads up, I had Jax take me to the hospital last night instead of staying at the house. Juice would have been a complete baby if I didn't." I explained seeing a smirk on Gemma's face.

"At least he looks good in a diaper." Gemma said throwing me a bit but then I remembered the scars on his chest.

"I think you're going to love it. It has a great backyard too so if you want to get a dog or something it would be great." Lyla spoke up from the back and I laughed.

"I'm sure it's lovely." We pulled into the driveway and I let out a breath.

"Welcome home." Gemma said with a smile as she put the truck in park. She had a box of groceries in the backseat next to Lyla that she pulled out as we walked up the walkway to the front door. There was a little bit of landscaping out front that would probably need some tending to but it wasn't much.

"I can help you with the gardening and shit. I got a green thumb you know." Gemma said as I looked at the front yard.

"Does it extend past weed?" I asked and shit hit my shoulder.

"Little shit." She put the key into the white outside door opening it up before putting it into the actual door and opening it up. I walked in and was pretty shocked by how nice the house looked.

"Now anything you don't like we can change. Except the paint and the carpets. We fixed it up but they wouldn't let us go beyond fixing up the original colors." Lyla explained.

"Cheap bastards." Gemma said walking the groceries into the kitchen. The living room had a long black sofa with a big comfy looking black chair next to it with an automin. There were some shelves with old pictures in frames on them as well as old Harley manuals. There was a dark wooden coffee table in front of the couch and a nice entertainment stand holding up my TV and stereo from my apartment in New York.

"Where did all these extra pieces come from?" I asked walking through the dining room where a small dinner table and some chairs sat into the beautiful kitchen that was completely decked out with wood paneling.

"Just a few things I bought. Clay and Bobby let me take some of the club money and fix it up. Even they didn't want you living in a shithole." Gemma explained as she put food in the fridge. I glanced in the cabinets and found cereal and snacks.

"The kids helped pick out the foods they knew you loved so you would have plenty of food stocked up." Lyla explained and I laughed.

"So when you said a lot of people worked on this you literally meant everyone?" I said and Gemma put her arm around my shoulders.

"A lot of people love you. Get used to it." She kissed my cheek.

"Now come on and let's show you the rest." She took my hand and led me back through the dining room and living room.

"It has two bathrooms but this one has just a shower. The one in your room has a bathtub and a shower." I glanced into the bathroom and saw the blue green walls. It had brand new linens and soaps.

"There's a guest room with a single in it just in case Juice is in the doghouse." Lyla nudged my shoulder and I laughed.

"Yeah well if he's in the doghouse he can sleep outside." I looked into the room and thought it would be perfect if the kids visited or Kip ever wanted to crash.

"This is the master. We put all your clothes away so they wouldn't wrinkle but I got you a safe for the closet to put your ma's old jewelry and handguns in." I looked around the room and felt my heart skip a little. It actually looked like a real home with the only baby pictures I had with my parents framed and on my night stand from my apartment. I sat down on the bed and let out a breath.

"Oh no...you hate it." Lyla said and I shook my head.

"No it's...It's just." Gemma came out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"I've never felt more at home." I smiled at them both.

**[Kip's POV]**

Things were more than tense since Jax announced he was going nomad and I felt awful that I couldn't tell Rory but Jax specifically told me not to open my mouth about it to her or Gemma. Bobby, Happy and I were now at St. Thomas retrieving Chibs. He was already dressed when I walked into his room with the wheelchair Tara gave me.

"Oy Sack! Good to see ya again. Bout time I got outta this hellhole." He put his wallet in his pocket and Tara put cleared her throat giving Chibs an evil eye.

"I mean this lovely establishment." He cheesed at Tara who shook her head.

"For my sake just get in the wheelchair so people don't think I gave you any drugs to hype you up." Tara said gesturing to the chair and he sighed before getting into it.

"Damn regulations." He huffed as I pushed him out of the room. We barely got to the hall when he put his head back.

"Give me a big push kid." He said and I laughed but started running down the hall.

"I'MMA COMING!" He yelled as I let him go and he pulled the brake to stop in front of the others.

"JACKIE BOY! ELVIS!" He shouted sounding overjoyed to actually be out of that room. He got up and tore the bandage off the back of his head as Tara and I joined the others.

"Put it on." Bobby said helping Chibs into his cut.

"Clearly there's been some brain damage." Bobby added as Chibs turned around and hugged him tight.

"Pretty sure he was this stupid before he got here." Jax said with a laugh before putting his arms around him.

"How ya doing?" Jax asked still holding Chibs in a hug.

"Ah I'm alright." He let him go and Tara and I started following them down the hall. Chibs asked Jax something but I couldn't hear.

"Let's just get you home first." Jax said and Bobby patted Chibs on the back before leading him out of the doors. We hopped into the van and started back for the clubhouse. The pain in my crotch was becoming unbearable as I tried adjusting myself.

"Trouble down below?" Chibs asked noticing.

"I don't know. I think the swelling's getting worse." I said wincing.

"Well I gotta perfect cure for that. Let's go to Cara Cara get ourselves a couple of lovelies each." Chibs said with a smile.

"Warehouse burned down man." I gave him the bad news.

"When? How?" Chibs asked confused.

"We don't know yet." I waited a few moments before dropping the rest of it on him.

"Jax thinks Clay did it to kill the porno biz." I glanced over at him seeing how baffled he was.

"Why the hell would Clay try to kill porn?" Chibs asked in disbelief.

"I don't know he wants us focused on guns." I said with a sigh.

"Jesus Christ." Chibs looked annoyed. He was just released right back into the bullshit that was going on between Jax and Clay. I felt I needed to tell him about Jax. He was my sponsor.

"That's why Jax is talkin Nomad." I said and his head whipped to me.

"NOMAD?" He asked as if he hadn't heard me and I merely nodded. It got quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Make a left." I looked over at him.

"Why?" I asked confused. He started to rummage through the glove box and pulled out his handgun.

"MAKE A LEFT!" He said again and I realized where he wanted to go.

"Shit." I looked out at the guys riding in front of us before making the left. I parked down the street and he got out before I even turned the van off. I tried to catch up but he was already opening the door to Cameron's store.

"Chibs what the hell are we doing here?" I asked as he lifted his arm. He fired the gun at Edmond missing.

"JESUS!" Edmond hit the floor. Chibs approached the counter.

"What the hells a'matter with ya?" Edmond asked as Chibs reached behind the counter and pulled his face to the top pressing the gun to his temple.

"Chibs wait!" I tried to stop him.

"Explain to me." Chibs said calmly.

"Explain what?" Edmond asked.

"Why YOU Micbastards are selling guns to the piece of SHIT that blew me up?" Chibs asked. I stood there not sure what to do.

"CHRIST MAN!" Edmond said.

"The feds were all over you guys. What were we suppose to do?" Edmond asked as Chibs leaned down closer.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." Chibs said just as a shotgun was cocked. It was Cameron.

"Let em go Chibs. Put the gun down." Chibs let Edmond up and shoved him backwards before he dropped the gun on the counter. Two more guys came from the back but I didn't recognize them.

"Careful brudder, you'll pop your sutures." The man was in a business suit and Chibs seemed to freeze upon seeing him.

"Got every right to blow his head off. Things went sideways and McKeavey died. I should have been stateside to handle that transition." The man explained as Chibs pushed his shades up.

"Well it's too late. Sons have got a new pipeline." Chibs said but the man shook his head.

"No they don't." They stared at each other for a moment before the man chuckled.

"For someone who just got released from the hospital you are awfully rye brudder. Aurora was right about chyou." At the mention of Rory I tried to figure out who this guy was. He had to be Jimmy O but I didn't know that Rory knew Jimmy O.

"You stay the hell away from her." Chibs seethed.

"Oy I wish I could but she just keeps on comin' back to me. Loyal lass she is. Without her I wouldn't have known that you were bed bound. Perhaps I'll pay her a visit and thank her properly meself." He smiled and Chibs made this growling noise as he stepped forward but the door to the store chimed again and Jax came in. Cameron put his aim on him and Jax pulled his own weapon.

"Enough...ENOUGH." He said and Cameron put his gun down as did Jax.

"Lovely of you to join us. We were just chatting about an ole conquest of mine but how are ya Jackson?" He asked Jax.

"Been better Jimmy." Finally Jax confirmed the suspicion.

"Chibs, come on." He looked at Chibs who glanced back at him before looking back to Jimmy.

"Ya best listen to him Fillip. Wouldn't want something else bad to happen because of your stubborn pride." Jimmy continued to jab at Chibs even with Jax standing there. Finally he budged.

"Let's get out of here." Jax tried to pull Chibs out of his murderous stare down with Jimmy and finally he turned back and started for the door.

"Tell Aurora I'll be seeing her." Jimmy said.

"You...are not my VP anymore...nomad." Chibs walked up to Jax and stared him down and all Jax could do was nod.

"Prospect, let's roll." He said to me putting his shades back on before exiting the shop. We headed to the garage and as we pulled up the guys started coming out of the garage to greet him.

"CHIBBY! Ironman!" Clay said with a smile. Rory and Gemma walked out of the office and Chibs made a b-line for her.

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at her. Rory's smiled dropped when she heard his tone.

"Me?" She said pointing at herself.

"You helped me transfer er'e just to get into bed with Jimmy after I leave." Chibs said and Rory looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Don play dumb Rory. You wait til I'm laid up to bring that bastard here. What's he got ya on the payroll?" Chibs stepped forward and Clay put his hand on his chest but he pushed it off.

"What the hell are you talking about Chibs? I haven't spoken to Jimmy O in years and we didn't exactly leave on a sweet farewell." Rory explained.

"LIAR! He's here because you called Belfast and told them I was hurt." He yelled.

"No! I called Fiona because she's the mother of your child and they had a right to know." Rory raised her voice but it cracked a bit. I could tell she was losing her composure.

"Bullshit. I just talked to the devil himself and he talks of you like you were just another sweet tart in his bed so do me a favor and get your shit and go back to your keeper." Chibs's tone was icy and Rory's jaw dropped. He pushed past her as we all stood there dumbfounded. I put my hand on her shoulder seeing a tear escape her eye but she quickly brushed it away and shrugged my hand off her shoulder. She stormed over to the car Piney let her borrow before pulling off the lot. Gemma and I locked eyes for a few moments before she frowned.

**[Rory's POV]**

I tried to get far enough away from the garage and stores before pulling over and letting my emotions get the better of me. I hated crying but after having Chibs look me in the face and pretty much call me a traitor broke my heart. I held my hands to my face for a few moments before my phone beeped. I tried to get my composure before glancing at it and seeing it was a text from Fiona. She said she was worried about Chibs and wanted to meet me at a bar off the highway. I wiped my face and took some deep breaths before texting her back saying I was on the way. The drive helped me clear my head and as I pulled up to the bar I realized how empty it looked. I walked in and looked around.

"Fi?" I called out and the one man in a booth all the way at the end of the bar sat up straight.

"Sorry love. She couldn't make it." Jimmy O turned his head and I panicked. I tried to turn and run but I ran into one of his bodyguards who held a gun to my head.

"You just got here. Come have a drink." Jimmy O called out and I slowly turned around and headed down the bar. He gestured to the seat in front of him and the man shoved me into the booth.

"Long time no see. My you've certainly filled out even more than I remember." Jimmy smirked.

"I guess so considering you left me for dead in a shallow grave." I said keeping my eyes on him.

"Yes it would appear you and Fillip both are my only two failures." He laughed as if it were some sort of joke.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I asked him hoping my fear wasn't apparent.

"I want your help with Samcro. You see there was a misunderstanding and I know that Fillip will be against working with us again and I need you to remind them how well I do business." Jimmy took his shot and I stared at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and his looked turned serious.

"Dead...serious." He put his shot glass down.

"I'm not apart of any of what Samcro does. This isn't Belfast. Whatever you think I handle here, you're mistaken." I informed him.

"But you have influence. They are your family as you so readily reminded me all those months we spent together." I felt weak at the mention of my time with him.

"I can't help you Jimmy." I went to get up and he put his hand up stopping me.

"Now now, I don't understand your resistance. You weren't this difficult before." Jimmy got up and sat next to me. I felt my heart start to race. Having him this close made horrible memories flood my head.

"If I remember correctly, you even liked some of the time we spent together." He whispered in my ear and I cringed as he ran his finger up my arm. I closed my eyes praying it was a bad dream and I would wake up but I heard the door to the bar open again.

"Alright Fi, you got me here. What is it?" I opened my eyes to see Fiona walk in with Chibs.

"Thanks for joining us Fillip." Jimmy put his arm around me and I looked at Chibs who looked disgusted. He glanced at me and Fiona but Fiona gazed at me in fear. I didn't meet her eyes but she knew I was terrified.

"Sit down." Jimmy said as his bodyguard escorted Fiona out of the bar. Chibs slowly took the seat in front of us. He offered Chibs a drink which he nodded in refused.

"I'm not stateside for the Sons. Came to close a distribution deal. I had no idea how muddle things had become." Jimmy explained and I hoped Chibs would see that as proof of me not informing Jimmy of his accident.

"Edmond and Cameron wouldn't take a piss without your permission." Chibs still held an icy gaze though.

"Ya see what happens when you give em some rope? Shit only works when I handle it myself. That's my lesson here." Jimmy explained and Chibs just shook his head.

"I was just telling Aurora here that I want a sit down with Clay and get us back together." Jimmy explained tightening his grip on me. Chibs cut his eyes briefly at me.

"You expect me to recommend?" Chibs asked sounding insulted Jimmy would even have the nerve to ask him such a stupid request.

"Our bond with the Sons runs deep. Belfast charters been the right hand since 87'. I'm not going to jeopardize that now." Jimmy said as Chibs stared him down.

"I'm not your errand boy, Jimmy." Chibs said glaring.

"Aye Fillip, ya are. I banished you, took what's yours. These are the facts. You do as I say." Jimmy tightened his hold on me and I closed my eyes tightly shaking my head. Breathing through this tension made my chest hurt and I felt my head start to ache. Chibs leaned forward.

"Go to hell Jimmy." Chibs stood up and I wanted to shout for him to take me with him but Jimmy reached for his phone.

"Have you seen any recent pictures of Kerrianne? She's our Fiona." I opened my eyes as Jimmy chuckled.

"Gorgeous. Making that magical change into a woman." Chibs started to sit down and I leaned forward hoping Jimmy would stop the madness when I suddenly felt the stab of uncomfortable metal in my lap. Jimmy had one hand on his phone and the other on the trigger of the gun pressed into my pelvis.

"Tight little curves, breasts poppin, timely actually." Jimmy put the phone down.

"Fiona's looks fadin', can barely even catch an edge anymore. But Kerrianne, the thoughts that enter my brain...impure." I could tell he was pushing all the right buttons with Chibs.

"Jimmy, please." I whispered only having him dig the gun into me causing me to wince.

"Awful I think but then I recall, she's not my daughter so what's the sin...even if she does call me Da." With that Chibs came across the table and gripped Jimmy's shirt.

"Chibs! Don't!" I said putting my hand on his arm as Jimmy's bodyguard put a gun in his face.

"Piss off! PISS OFF!" He said looking at his bodyguard. Chibs looked at the guy and let go of Jimmy and Jimmy straightened his shirt out.

"You set the meeting with Clay and we'll work out this misunderstanding." Jimmy said pointing at Chibs. He looked back at me and kissed my cheek making me freeze.

"I'll be seeing you love." He said before getting out of the booth and walking out of the bar. Chibs sat there across from me for a few moments before I scooted out and tried to touch his arm but he swatted me away.

"Ye disgust me." He said eyes as hard as rock. He got up and left me sitting in the bar alone. I put my hand to my forehead and tried to soothe my headache before a blackout took me over. I don't know how long I sat there but by the time I got back to the shop Gemma's car was still there. I plopped down in the chair and she looked at me.

"You okay baby?" She asked as I rubbed my temples. Before I could answer Tara walked in and shut the door behind herself.

"What?" Gemma said taking her glasses off. She stayed silent until she sat down in the chair in front of Gemma's desk.

"Jax said he's joining the Nomad charter." She spoke.

"For fucks sake." I said under my breath.

"Needs to get away from Clay." Tara continued but Gemma threw her glasses down.

"Jesus Christ!" She stood up and put her hand to her forehead as Tara sat confused.

"I believe that would be the bomb we were waiting for." I said with a sigh.

"Shit that's been going on around here, maybe it's a good solution." Tara said and I chuckled as Gemma whipped around quickly.

"No, it's not. Nomad is...Nomad is MC purgatory. No family, no roots." Gemma explained.

"He seems convinced it's the best thing." Tara added.

"Yeah well he's so deep in his hate for Clay he don't know what's best." Gemma said.

"Yeah but isn't that hatred a good reason to step away?" Tara sounded so naive.

"Tara, you don't want Jax in a charter scattered across four states. He'll be on the road alone and with the list of enemies we have...he won't make it." I explained to her and her hopeful face turned into a frown.

"You want that phone call telling you where to pick up the body?" Gemma added and all I could think of was John. Things would be so different if he would have stuck around. Tara finally seemed to get the picture and Gemma cursed allowed as she looked out the window. I got up out of the chair and walked out of the office. I felt a hand on my arm and I pulled away.

"Where you going?" It was Kip.

"I gotta get the hell out of Charming." I said running my hand through my hair but Kip stopped me.

"Hey, what? No you can't leave." Kip said concerned.

"Sure I can. Jax can up and leave all of this so can I." I said and he frowned.

"Just..calm down okay? Go visit Juice and I'll meet you back at your place after I make this run with Clay and Tig. We'll talk." Kip put both his hand on my shoulders and shook me a little.

"It's going to be okay." I leaned his forehead on mine and I nodded. I think the only person that could make me forget about Chibs hating me and Jax bailing was Juice. I took the ride up to the hospital and took a breath as I came to his room.

"Tell me you're getting out tomorrow so I don't have to-" I stopped as looked up and saw Bobby and Jax standing next to Juice's bed.

"Hey." Jax said. I looked at them and judging by the sour look Juice had he already knew about Jax going Nomad.

"Just give us a minute." Juice said and I chuckled.

"You need a minute for his sorry ass to explain why he's bailing? That's a bit much don't you think?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Ar." Jax said.

"We just need to get Juice's proxy." Bobby said.

"Well excuse me for interrupting such a meeting. Wouldn't want to mess up the sorry excuse of a MC vote." I spat sarcastically.

"Rory." Juice said my name as I chuckled.

"Tell me, what do you do if they all don't vote to kick your lying ass out? Stick around and pout?" I was drilling Jax but all of us jumped slightly when Juice shouted.

"DAMNIT RORY! JUST WAIT IN THE HALL FOR A GODDAMN MINUTE. THIS IS CLUB BUSINESS." I looked at him as his chest moved up and down and Bobby put his hand on his face while Jax stood unsure of what to do.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" My full attention was on Juice now but he remained silent.

"I don't care if the president of the fucking united states walks in to hand you a medal, you don't EVER speak to me like some two cent whore." I walked over to Juice's bed. He glanced at Bobby who hummed silently at his level of comfort.

"Look-" I cut Juice off when I slammed my hand down in his crotch.

"Jesus." Jax said behind me.

"You look, if you ever raise your voice to me like you're my daddy again I'll cut your god damn vocal cords out." I whispered in his ear as he tried to take deep breaths through the pain I caused in his groin from slamming my fist down. I pulled back and pulled his catheter out making him yelp before walking out of the door. I heard Bobby trying to talk to Juice but I heard someone's feet behind me.

"Ar wait." Jax tried to grab my arm but I ripped it from him.

"Don't fucking talk to me. You are so full of shit Jackson I honestly have nothing to say to you right now." I pulled away and he gripped my arm again.

"Just let me explain-" I turned around and shoved him.

"Oh come off it. You sit there and tell me how much it means to you that I'm here and you wait until I finally start to get okay with the idea of sticking around and you do this? Do you remember what you told me when John went Nomad? He had you and Gem and he still left. You said it was the cowards route. Well brother I hate to break it to you but congratulations. You are the bastard son of John Teller." I yelled at him. He clenched his jaw a little.

"That saddest part in all of this is that you are letting Clay chase you out of Charming. All the bullshit between you two and you finally let him win. It's pathetic. Almost as pathetic as leaving your old lady and your son high and dry." I watched some sort of realization paint Jax's face as I turned to walk away.

"I'm not your dad, Rory." His words made me spin around quickly.

"You're right. You aren't. MY dad got locked up. He didn't have a choice in leaving me and my mom but you are RUNNING away. Don't worry, I'm sure Abel will understand one day just like you understood how John bailed on you after Thomas died." I seethed before kicking the doors of the hospital open so I could walk back outside. I didn't know what to do now. I didn't want to go back to the garage because I knew Chibs would be there and I couldn't be here. I called Gemma and she picked up.

"Hey baby where are you?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I'm leaving St. Thomas...Gem I don't know what to do?" I tried not to sound upset but I knew she could tell.

"Calm down baby just take a deep breath." I did as she said and tried to think.

"I'm not sure where to go. I don't want to go back to the garage and I don't want to go home by myself." I explained.

"How about you go home and get your meds and meet me at my house. I've got something I want to talk to you about, okay?" She said and I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in a bit." I said before hanging up. I took another breath and felt the restriction on my chest. I had to stop living in this nonstop drama or my heart would give out before my head even had the chance.

**[Jax's POV]**

I sat at the table with the rest of the guys, shy of Juice who was still in some serious pain when Bobby and I left and Tig who apparently was doing field tests for Clay.

"We know what's on the table. Nomad charter accepted Jax, Redwood has to vote to release." Clay said and I looked down the table at Opie and Chibs.

"You wanna say anything?" Clay said and I nodded before looking at all of them again.

"This is the best thing for Samcro." I said simply hearing Piney grunt slightly.

"Yay...I got Tig's proxy, it's a yay." Clay started the vote.

"Yay." I voted looking at the others and on to Bobby.

"Juice's proxy's a yay." Bobby stopped short like he wanted to say something but instead he just looked over at me.

"Yay." He practically whispered it. Piney stood up and did the same. Opened his mouth like he wanted to just tell me how big of a let down I was but instead just gave his vote.

"Yay." He said before exiting the chapel. Opie took a moment before looking up at me.

"Yay." He said holding somewhat of a unpleasant and disappointed gaze with me before it finally came down to Chibs who had to take his time.

"Chibs?" Clay tried to rush the vote out of him but he nodded.

"Is this what you want, Jackie boy? For real?" Chibs asked me and I felt a bit pained but I nodded to him seeing the disappointment clear on his face.

"Jesus...yay." He finally gave his vote before sitting back in his chair and Clay picked up the mallet.

"Unanimous...you're free to transfer." He turned in his chair like he wasn't the reason I was leaving so I got up and pulled my cut off, pulling my knife out of the holder.

"I'll let Quentin know." I threw the cut down on the table and started tearing the patches I cherish for so long off the front of my cut tossing them in front of Clay before leaving the chapel. In a way I felt a weight lift off of me but everything still felt really heavy. I walked out of the clubhouse and saw Tara waiting for me. I walked over to her and she placed her hand on my cheek making me feel that comfort I longed to feel all day. Leaving her and Abel would be the hardest part of all of this.

"You okay?" She asked and I nodded. It was hard to talk about just yet but as she ran her hand down the front of my cut she noticed the patches were missing.

"I have some vacation time coming. Let's just get away for a few days. I don't care where." She proposed and I wasn't going to lie it sounded like a great idea.

"What about the kid?" I asked.

"We'll take him with us. Let's just go, tonight." She said and I nodded.

"Okay." Just as I agreed my mom came out of the office and headed towards us.

"I need to talk to you." She looked worried but I didn't have any news that would make her feel better.

"It's done Ma." I said but she didn't care.

"Meet me at my house...both of you." She looked between Tara and I before walking into the clubhouse. I leaned my head on Tara's before we headed over to Mom's. As we walked in I heard someone curse aloud. I saw it was Rory sitting at the dinner table trying to open a medicine bottle. When she heard me she looked up and the bottle burst open.

"Motherfucker." She said kneeling down and quickly picking the pills up. I walked over to help and she put her hand up.

"DON'T! I don't need your help." She said and I looked at Tara.

"I'll put some tea on." She walked into the kitchen and I squatted down to face Rory.

"Ar, look at me." I pleaded and she stopped what she was doing.

"I can't." He voice was shaky like she was on the verge of tears and I hated that I caused that pain.

"Why not?" I took her free hand into both of mine and she sighed.

"Because I don't want it to be the last time I see your face." Her dark eyes finally met mine and they were watery. I tried to pull her to her feet and hug her but she pushed off my chest.

"No, Jax. The fact of that matter is by the end of tonight you'll be gone and I'm not going to waste anymore time investing in caring when I probably won't see you again." She turned back to the table and Tara handed her a water to take her pills. She stood on the other side of the table as I sat down to smoke a cigarette. Tara made some hot tea and was pouring it when the door opened for Gemma and Clay to come in. I stood up seeing Clay and he was clearly surprised to see me standing in his house.

"Sit down. Both of ya." Gemma said looking at us. Gemma walked around to sit next to Rory and Tara tried to walk from the room but she stopped her.

"You too sweetheart. Sit. You know what it is that I have to tell them." Tara turned around and I looked at her funny before she sat down next to me.

"What is this?" Clay asked. She took a deep breath and looked like whatever she had to say was hard to get out but she finally started.

"The night of Bobby's party I didn't get into an accident driving home...I was attacked." I glanced at Tara when she gripped my hand. I had no idea she was attacked but it explains the late night house call.

"Mini van pulls up behind me, girl jumps out in a panic and says her babies choking. The girl was very convincing. It was a god damn doll in the car seat. Hit me over the back of the head with blackjack or something." I kept my eyes on her as she explained.

"I came to handcuffed to a chain link, utility house out by the access road. They wore masks, there were three of them. When he spoke, I knew his voice, tat on his throat...Zobelle's right hand, Weston." I gritted my teeth trying not to control my anger. I didn't think I could be anymore pissed then when Rory told me he had hurt her but he had hurt my mother too?

"Told me to deliver a message to you. Stop selling guns to color. Said if I didn't tell ya, that he'd find me and do it again." She paused and looked over at Tara as I searched her face for the source of the pain in her eyes.

"They raped me...all three of them...more than once." My stomach dropped out as I tried to hold onto for dear life to my anger but it was escaping me. I slammed my hand down on the table and heard Rory let out a heavy breath as she reached over and took Gemma's hand. Gemma looked up and I fought tears as I saw nothing but anguish in her eyes. My mother was the rock of us all but they had done more than hurt her, they killed a part of her. I got out of my chair and walked over to her extending my hand and she let me have her free hand as Rory held the other. I held her hand in mine and brought it to my forehead trying to wrap my head around all of this. Everything she must have gone through and having to deal with all this bullshit with me and Clay on top of it. I kissed her hand for a few moments before letting her have her hand back. I walked behind Clay and put my hands on his shoulders tightly and he reached back and took my hand. I couldn't leave now. This meant war and I'll be damned if I let those bastards destroy my family and get away with it. I took Tara's hand and we walked out of the front door, giving Clay and Gemma some privacy but we didn't get far before Rory came sprinting from the house.

"Jackson..." I turned around and she looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to reassure her but she just nodded.

"Then you'll be needing these." She held out my patches and I took them but instead of letting them go she waited until I gripped them before pulling me in.

"When you kill that motherfucker I want to be there to watch the life leave his eyes." She said and I nodded.

"I love you kid." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"I love you too." She said into my chest. When we pulled away Tara put her hand on Rory's arm.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Tara asked her and she took a breath.

"I think so. I'm going to crash in my new place tonight. Gotta get the feel of sleeping there you know?" She said and I furrowed my brows.

"Did you want me to sleep over?" I offered and she smiled.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle sleeping in a house alone. You two go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day." I looked at Rory and suddenly I felt like we were both so grown up. All the bullshit that we surrounded ourselves with had aged us mentally and physically. I gave her another hug as she walked over to Piney's car and got in. She put her hand up and I put mine up in response watching her pull down the road. She was right about thing, tomorrow was going to be a difficult day but I was ready for it. It was time to prepare for war.


	11. What Lies Beneath

**I wasn't kidding when I said a new semester started but something about the awesome reviews just jazzed me up to get the next update out for you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I swear it's a motivator. Enjoy this chapter because if you're familiar with the show then the next few chapters won't be so fun loving.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

I was released early this morning and was expecting to see Rory but I was quickly disappointed by Bobby who had come to pick me up. He brought me my clippers and my cut so I could finally feel a little like myself but as we pulled up to the garage I saw the others sitting out on the picnic tables having a cigarette and beer. I walked up to Opie who had his arms out to give me a hug but when he almost clapped my back where my bandages were I winced. Piney laughed at him.

"Sorry man. How's the back?" Opie asked.

"Healing." I said with a limp as Chibs gave me a hug.

"I didn't know getting stabbed gave you a limp." Piney said and just looking at his face I knew that he already knew why I was sporting a limp.

"Yeah who knew." I said glaring making him and Bobby laugh. I glanced over and saw Tig and Halfsack laid out in the boxing ring.

"What the hell happened to them?" I asked.

"Shrooms." Chibs said simply.

"Damnnit. I miss all the good shit." I complained just as Clay and Jax, to our surprise rode in together. Clay grabbed my head and kissed it as he walked by.

"Wake them up." He said as we all looked at each other in confusion. As far as I was told Jax was released last night at church yet here he was today with both his patches fully intact. Bobby and Opie woke up Halfsack and Tig and we all shuffled into the chapel. We took our seats but no one really spoke. We all thought the emergency church was to elect the new VP but clearly we were wrong.

"Guess this has something to do with those patches being back on your cut?" Bobby finally spoke.

"Yeah. I'm not going nomad." Jax said but he didn't sound happy about it.

"That's good news Jackie boy." Chibs said looking happy.

"Just listen up." His voice was heavy as he looked back down at his hands.

"The night of Bobby's party Gemma never drove into no barricade, she was jumped. On 18, they took her to the utility house, three of Zobelle's crew and gave her a message to deliver." We were all shocked as we listened intently.

"Stop selling guns." Clay stopped talking and looked like he was trying to gather the strength to speak which only put us all on edge even more.

"They raped her." Clay's voice broke as he said it. We all sat with our jaws dropped like we had just been gut punched.

"What?" Bobby whispered.

"Oh God." Chibs said with his eyes focused on the middle of the table. I felt this boiling rage in my stomach as I sat back in my chair.

"Jesus Clay, I'm so sorry." Tig said as Clay tilted his head back.

"One of em was Weston." He said through gritted teeth. That right there turned the knife. The man who had put his hands on my girl had raped the presidents old lady. Gemma was so much more than that to all of us.

"What do we do now?" Opie asked as if he was in a hurry to kill the guys.

"WE GET BLOODY AND THEN WE CHOP THEIR GODDAMN HEADS OFF!" Chibs said through a clenched jaw and I was in total aggreance.

"YES!" Bobby shouted hitting his hand on the table.

"That is EXACTLY it!" Tig said.

"NO!" Clay said making us all look at him.

"We ain't ever seen assault like this and as much as I'd like to cut their hearts out, show of force just puts us back in jail. We gotta do what they've been doing. You know, find a weakness, unravel em." Jax explained.

"And until then nobody reacts. You see Zobelle, you see Weston, you see any of the crew...you swallow the urge to kill em and walk on. Understood?" Clay said and we all looked at each other. I wasn't the only one with my mind on hurting these guys and as hard as it would be to swallow it we had no other choice. We all sat quietly for a few moments trying to take it all in before Bobby spoke.

"We gotta get our hands on some guns. Cupboard is bare." Bobby said.

"Chinese guns source is laying low since the immigration snag. It's gonna be weeks before we see any of that shit." Clay explained.

"We gotta tap our personal stock." Jax said.

"Aight." Tig shook his head.

"Everyone bring in whatchu got." Jax looked around at all of us and Clay slammed his hand down on the table before getting up. It was hard to just shake this feeling of wanting to seek Rory out and just lock her in a room somewhere so she didn't get hurt but I knew that she was already pissed at me. I walked to my dorm and got a bag for the few handguns I had in my safe. I walked out towards the clubhouse and Clay stopped me.

"Grab up Rory and tell her we need to tap into Lenny's supply." He said and I nodded. I opened my cell to call her but I saw Piney's car parked out front and she was in the office on the phone. I walked trying not to limp across the lot before leaning against the door.

"Hey." I said and she looked up. She held her finger up as she finished up order a part before hanging up.

"What do you need?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to figure out if she was messing with me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Well yesterday...you were upset and I sort of-" She cut me off.

"Put your dick on display for Jax and Bobby's benefit? No I'm over that. Speaking of your dick how's that working for you?" There's the bitter I was looking for.

"Well I can pee just fine it's the morning wood that's slightly painful but I guess that's not surprising considering I had a catheter ripped out of it recently." I said taking her features in.

"I guess it's a good thing I have no use for it then." She smiled before looking back at the paperwork. I shut the door and pulled the chair up to the desk.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I reacted badly to hearing about Jax splitting and having you say all the things I was thinking was a bit overwhelming. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and tried to dismiss you like that. You know I have mountains of respect for you and would never try to put you down like some croweater." I reached out and took her hands into mine and she sighed looking at me.

"It really doesn't matter anyway. Once this debt with Weston and Zobelle is cleared I'm out of here." I felt a panic set into my chest and I gripped her hands harder.

"Over one argument? It wasn't that bad Rory." I realized how pathetic I sounded practically pleading her not to go.

"I'm not going because of you." She put her hand on my cheek.

"Then why? Because of this stuff with Weston? I can protect you." I said but she nodded.

"Chibs wants me gone and I love and respect him enough to do as he wishes. I'm sorry if that hurts you." She did look genuinely saddened by it.

"Well what about me? Don't you love and respect me enough to stay?" I said making her smile.

"Love?" She cocked her eyebrow and I realized what I said and quickly tried to change the subject.

"I can talk to Chibs. Get him to change his mind." I said and she shook her head.

"It's not your business. Just stay out of it, okay? Please." She kissed my cheek and leaned back in the chair. She looked exhausted.

"Why do you look so tired?" I asked as she rested her head on the back of the chair.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Sleeping in a house alone is a lot different then sleeping in an apartment alone. Every single noise had me sitting up to investigate. I slept with my gun on the pillow practically." She chuckled but I knew it was probably true.

"Why don't you go lay down in my dorm. Get some sleep. You know it's safe here." I said rubbing her knee and she just shook her head.

"I told Gemma I would work in the office today. Give her some time." She looked down at her hands.

"Clay and Jax told us. I still can't believe it." I shook my head.

"I sort of had an idea but I wasn't going to pry. That's not something you can just force out of someone. She needed to be mentally and emotionally ready to accept it herself before she could just tell the people she loves." She said and I watched her face.

"You talk like you know." I said continuing to watch her. She must have realized and met my gaze.

"I've seen a lot of bad shit happen in my life." She said but something in her voice sounded like she was hurting. Before I could pry she folded her hands on the desk.

"Did you need something or did you just come in here to apologize? I just sort of feel like you are going to get into trouble by not really doing anything." She said and I dropped the subject.

"Um yeah Clay wanted Lenny's personal stock of guns. We're kind of running low and he knows that you have some in storage. Think you could head up there with me to retrieve?" I asked and she dug through her bag.

"No I've got to stay here but Kip knows where they are. Take him." She handed me the keys.

"Oh and I have a few in the safe in my closet at the house. You can take those too." She gave me another set of keys and wrote down the combination to the safe before putting it in my hand. I stared at her for a few moments kind of surprised that she wasn't still pissed at me and she caught me staring.

"What?" She asked and I stood up.

"Nothing it's just...I thought you were still going to be super pissed at me is all." I explained looking down at my feet.

"I found out the woman that raised me was raped last night and someone I would literally die for is disgusted by the sight of me. I'd say our argument is a bit trivial at this point." She explained and I nodded.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I hope your day gets better." I said feeling a bit disappointed. She gave me a small smile before I opened the door back up and headed out. I grabbed Halfsack and headed over the unit. She was right, he knew were everything was. I browsed a little while he loaded the bag with the guns and found a baby picture of her. I couldn't fight a smile. There was another one that looked like a year book picture that I snagged when Sack wasn't paying mounted our bikes and headed to her house. Upon arriving I really liked it. It looked pretty nice on the outside and as we walked in it got better.

"Wow you guys did a pretty good job." I said looking around.

"Yeah Gemma wanted it to be perfect for her. She likes it a lot." He sat the key on the coffee table before walking to the back. I looked out the back door and saw the yard. It would be perfect for a dog. I walked back to where Sack went and realized it was the bedroom. The bed looked like no one had ever slept it in and I questioned whether Rory actually slept at all last night.

"So you and Rory work things out?" He asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"I guess. She said she basically has more important things to worry about with the whole Gemma and Chibs thing." I explained and he cringed.

"Man you should have been here. Chibs practically spit in her face. I've never seen him look like that. She looked like someone reached in her chest and tore her heart in half." Sack said making me feel less shitty about Rory not considering our fight a priority.

"Any idea why he's on her shit?" I asked.

"Something about Jimmy O. It's too sensitive to ask either one of em but Jimmy O was using her against Chibs. REALLY getting under his skin." Sack explained as he grabbed the guns from the safe and closed it back up.

"You know she's talking about bailing after the Zobelle and Weston thing are done." I told him and he frowned.

"To be honest, I just wish she would bail until it was over. I can't help thinking that it could have easily been her instead of Gemma." Halfsack locked the house back up and we got on our bikes.

"I can't even think about that or else I wont be able to control myself. I'm terrified something is going to happen to her and I wont be able to save her." I didn't have conversations like this with Halfsack...well ever. He was the Prospect. We were supposed to be fearless to him but in the end we're all just human.

"You care a lot about her." He said as more of a statement then a question.

"Sometimes I don't think she realizes how much." I said putting my helmet on.

"She's pretty direct. Just grab her by the shoulders and tell her that you aren't going anywhere, no matter how much she pushes. She needs that. Especially now." I looked over at Halfsack and nodded. He was right. If I wanted Rory to even consider staying I'd need to push her when she pushed back.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had a cigarette hanging from my mouth as I finished writing up some paperwork when I heard someone chuckle.

"You used to do your homework that way. Brows all intense like that, eyes focused and a cigarette hanging out of your mouth. Jax and I struggled to smoke like that for years." Opie had a wrench in his hand.

"That's because you both weren't as awesome as me clearly." I said without even looking up.

"Yeah whatever smartass. So did you work things out with lover boy?" Opie asked and I looked up this time.

"Since when do you care about my personal life?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You're like my sister Rory, of course I care." He said like I should already know.

"We're fine I guess. I'm not sure how I want to handle things because I don't know what I'm going to do just yet." I explained taking my cigarette and ashing it.

"Wait it out. Shit is bound to change and making any decisions now would just be drastic." Opie said. I nodded.

"How are you and Lyla doing? I know the whole Luann thing hit her pretty hard." I asked and he smiled.

"It's...okay." I knew that face. I shook my head.

"Wow you have the worst poker face ever." I put my cigarette back in my mouth as he put his hands out.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Don't what me you perv. Get back to work. I'm glad someone's getting laid." I yelled as he walked back out of the door to go work on his bike. I was glad Opie was doing so much better. Things with the kids and Lyla were going really well and it was nice to see him and Jax actually getting along again. I guess all the shit with Chibs couldn't have happened at a better time because I always told myself I would head out once Opie was back on his feet and now he had a girl to help him stay on top. I had gotten a text and I was pulled from my daze. It was from Fiona's phone but I didn't trust it anymore. Jimmy had fooled me once and I wasn't going to let him do it again. I didn't even bother looking at the message before deleting it. I glanced up and saw Tig talking to Opie. The office phone rang and I answered it.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." I said looking at up again but this time I saw Opie pounding the life out of Tig's face.

"Holy fuck!" I threw the phone before running out of the office.

"I'm sorry Op. I'm so sorry." I heard Tig say as I reached him.

"Opie stop!" I pulled on his arm and he let go of Tig. Jax pulled up just in the nick of time.

"OPIE!" He yelled as he jerked away from me.

"CLAY!" Jax yelled as he ran over to us.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I yelled at Opie but he shoved past Jax and I. Jax called his name repeatedly and I looked at Tig's face.

"Jesus Christ Tigger." I said afraid to even touch his face because I knew it was probably throbbing from Opie's rings. Bobby and Piney walked out of the garage to see what the hell had happened.

"What the hell did you say to him? TELL US." Clay demanded as I ran to the office to grab some napkins.

"I don't even know who I am anymore man." Tig said and I could faintly hear Clay ask what he was talking about.

"I had to tell him." Tig said as I stepped out of the office.

"Tell him what?" Bobby asked.

"That I killed Donna." I froze. Clay lowered his head.

"Jesus Christ." Bobby said in shock.

"Wh-what did you say?" They looked back at me and this time Clay pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" I charged at Tig and managed to land one good solid hit to his already busted open cheek before Bobby and Jax grabbed a hold of me.

"I didn't mean to. It was Stahl's fault. She set him up to make him look like a rat. I promise you-" Tig tried to explain as I fought to get loose of Jax and Bobby.

"SHE DIDN'T PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!" I screamed at him.

"Rory calm down." Bobby said trying to get me to be quiet. I felt everyone should know that Tig was a backstabbing son of a bitch in that moment though. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Op knows." He added.

"Opie knows what?" Jax asked sounding pissed off.

"Stahl's the one who really killed Donna." Tig's words made me snort. Piney put his hand on my arm and Jax released me.

"Shit he's going after Stahl. SHIT!" Jax ran towards his bike and took off out of the lot after Opie. Clay walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look I know this is hard for you but we need you right now. We need you to patch up Tig's face." I looked at him in disbelief. How could he ask me to help the man that killed the wife of my best friend. He was the reason I turned my whole life upside down. I pushed his hand off my shoulder just as I heard Kip and Juice pull back on the lot.

"Fuck that. He can suffer for all I care." I shook my hand out feeling the pain from hitting Tig in the face.

"Rory girl...please." I heard Tig beg and I just looked at him with disgust. He not only took away Opie's wife but he took away Kenny and Ellie's mother.

"Go to hell." I turned away from them and ran into Juice.

"Are you okay?" I was holding my hand when he asked but I just put my good hand up.

"Stop, just...leave me alone." I said walking past him into the office and shutting the door. I had locked the bathroom door in the office to try and to run some cold water on it. I got his blood off my knuckles but I could see a bruise forming. I made a rookie mistake that could have broken my hand but I think it was my conscience that stopped me from hitting him full force. I couldn't believe Tig had betrayed the club like this. He had been lying to my face for months. He murdered an innocent woman whether it was an accident or not. I heard someone enter the office and knew it was Juice by the sound of his voice. He was calling Tara to come patch Tig's face up. They'd keep her in the dark of course because no one would want to help someone who took away those poor children's mother. I sat held up in that bathroom for quite some time before I heard someone clear their throat.

"You know the longer you sit in there the more you'll start to smell like that bathroom does." It was Piney. I slowly opened the door and saw he was in the office chair with the door closed. I walked out and plopped down in the other chair before resting my forehead on my good hand.

"I can't get the urge to beat Tig to a pulp out of my head." I said truthfully.

"I know babygirl but just remember that Tig does what he's told. He doesn't have a original thought in his head." Piney said making me look up.

"You mean..." I stopped and Piney nodded.

"Clay put a hit on Opie and it fell on Donna." Piney explained and I felt like I was kicked in the chest.

"Jesus Christ." I covered my face and shook my head. I heard him get up and he put his hand on my back.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to be careful around him. He may have had a hand in raising you but Clay isn't the stand up guy you think he is." Piney's words made me look at him.

"Clearly since he killed a mother." I said trying not to get upset. He pulled the chair to sit in front of me and he took my hands.

"All that fight you got in you, you got that from you dad. Don't let who raised you jade what you're made of. You're a Janowitz at the end of the day. You fight for the ones you love no matter what. Don't let the fight make you feel guilty." Piney explained and I just shook my head before letting him put his arms around me to hug me. The door opened and it was Gemma.

"Hey...am I interrupting?" She asked and Piney stood up.

"No sweetheart. I was just reminding Rory of what she's made of." Piney smiled at Gemma and she nodded confused as he left the office.

"I thought you were going to take it easy today?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Clay said Kip needs to go to the ER and that you could take him. I'll be fine to cover. Been doing it for years." She explained sitting in the chair. I got up and rubbed at my eyes for a moment.

"You look like hell. You should get some sleep." Gemma said looking at me.

"Love you too." I kissed her cheek before grabbing my bag and pulling the keys from it. I walked out and saw Tara coming out. Piney was helping Kip into the car as Tara walked over to me.

"He's got a really bad infection. He needs to go to the ER so they can figure out how to kill it and if he can actually keep the implant." She explained.

"I told him he needed to rest more. All the physical stuff messed him up." I shook my head.

"Tig's all patched up too. Looks like it was one hell of a disagreement." She said looking back at the clubhouse as he held a beer to his face.

"Yeah, it was." I said staring at him. She stood looking at me trying to figure out what was up but I just stayed quiet.

"Keep an eye on Gemma." I said touching Tara's arm slightly. She shook her head before heading into the office and I jumped into the car looking at Kip.

"I should have listened to you." He winced in pain. I hated seeing him hurting.

"The product of knowing everything." I frowned before pulling off the lot.

**[Chib's POV]**

For the second time in a week I was sitting across from Jimmy and I wished I was anywhere else in the world at the moment. Clay explained that if we were going to get Zobelle and his crew we would need guns and the Irish pipeline was our only option at such short notice. I hated having to bite my tongue and make deals with the smug bastard but after getting blown up and finding out about Gemma, I knew I had to swallow my pride and do what was best. I had this overwhelming disgust now when I saw Jimmy, more so then usual. Now that I knew the truth about him and Rory I could barely standing knowing she was anywhere near me. I felt used and played by someone I thought was like family. It's like being stabbed in the heart repeatedly every time I looked at her so I choose to keep my distance.

"Cameron panicked. The boy gets a little twitchy when he smells a fed. I had no idea he changed alliances." Jimmy said blatantly lying to Clay's face.

"Bullshit." I said folding my hands together in front of my face. Jimmy glared at me like I would give a shit before looking back at Clay.

"I'm really trying hard to be diplomatic here Clay." I was testing Jimmy's patience but I didn't give a fuck. He could kiss my ass for all I cared.

"Can't really blame Chibs for being irked. Getting into bed with the scumbag that blew him up, nearly killed him." Clay explained but that wasn't even the half of my angst at the moment.

"Can't kill Fillip, trust me. I tried." He was taking shots back now and I nearly came across the table.

"Wanna try again?" I sat up and Clay put his arm in front of me.

"Enough." I sat back and he removed his arm.

"Make one more comment like that Jimmy and not only do we not get back into business but I call McGee in Belfast and pull all the Sons support." Clay threatened and Jimmy rolled his eyes in defeat.

"It was outta line. Apologies." His apologies meant nothing to me.

"20 years working together, let's not ruin a good ting." Jimmy said kissing ass.

"And no more guns to white power." Clay added.

"It's already dead." Jimmy confirmed.

"We keep running your guns up the coast and you keep supplying us with the Russian stock and I mean I need some now." Clay said hoping to get us loaded up to face whatever Zobelle had coming.

"Done. I'll give you Zobelle's next shipment gradas. Call it reparations." Jimmy said. I felt Clay look over at me and I just tilted my head. The deal sounded good but I wasn't going to be happy working with Jimmy again.

"Fair enough." Clay said before shaking Jimmy's hand. Jimmy got up from the table and I lingered for a moment before seeing Fiona peeking her head from the front door. I got up and pulled my shades back on before leaving the rest of the boys inside. I heard Bobby say something about me getting fresh air and figured I had a few moments to talk to her. She pulled me to the side bathroom of the pub and looked concerned.

"What is it Fi?" I asked still a bit pissed that she set me up before.

"Donchu gimme that attitude. Ye know I had to do it. I'd never send you into danger. You know dat Fillip." She touched my face and I lifted my shades.

"What do you need now?" I asked and she looked around nervously.

"I'm worried about Aurora. I don know how Jimmy got to her yesterday but you need to protect her." I snorted shaking my head.

"She seemed a wee bit cozy with him yesterday Fi. I don think she wants me to protect her." I said in disbelief. She stared at me oddly.

"What are you on about Fillip?" She asked confused.

"I hate to break it to ye love but Jimmy and Rory are closer than ya think. I shoulda known. Her stayin behind when I left. I shoulda known she was working with Jimmy." I shook my head and Fiona's hand collided with my face.

"For the love'a Christ. Please tell me you haven't said that to her. Tell me you didn't lash her for stayin behind!" She started to raise her voice but then remember we were trying to be discreet.

"I watched her cuddle up with him in that fuckin' booth Fi. I listened to him tell me how close they were." I pointed to the building and Fiona slammed her hands down on my chest.

"Damnit Fillip! Ye are smarter than to believe a filthy word Jimmy says! You have no idea what that girl did for our family." I rolled my eyes at Fiona's words.

"Are you saying she didn't have a choice in staying in Belfast?" I said in disbelief. I knew Rory's escape plan. It was solid. She had every chance to get out when I did.

"No I'm saying she _did_ have a choice and she chose to stay to protect Kerrianne." She tried not to shout but I was caught on her words.

"What?" I asked confused. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair before taking a hold of my hands.

"After Jimmy found out you left for Charming, he came after Kerrianne and I. Told Rory if she didn't stay and work for him he would...he would do ungodly things to Kerrianne." After listening to the sick bastard the other day I felt the weight of Fi's words.

"She made the choice to sacrifice her life to protect our Kerrianne long enough for me to get her into private schooling away from him. He made a year of her life a living hell until I told her she could go. She barely made it out alive Fillip." I took and breath and ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I said a loud as Fiona gripped my face.

"Whatever you did, you make it right." Fiona said holding my face. She heard the boots on the floor inside and hurriedly kissed my cheek before running out and around the back so she wouldn't be caught. I walked out of the bathroom just as Juice emerged holding the bag of guns. He threw it in the van and looked over at me.

"You alright?" He asked but I could tell something was up and I'm fairly certain I knew.

"No actually I'm pretty terrible. How bout yourself?" I asked leaning against the van.

"About the same." He lit a cigarette and leaned against the van next to me.

"You know once we take care of Zobelle and Weston, Rory's going back East." I looked over at him and could see the upset on his face.

"That's my fault I assume." I said honestly.

"I asked her what about us and she said that she loves and respects you enough to leave you be. The really fucked up part is I understand exactly why she feels she has to go and if it were me I'd do the same." Juice met my eyes and the guilt I felt was starting to eat away at my stomach. Working with that bitch Stahl, backing me into a corner with my family and practically cutting Rory out of my family altogether because of Jimmy's misleading, I've never felt more ashamed. Clay and Bobby came out of the pub and Juice got into the van. I got on my bike and headed back to the shop. The garage was fairly cleared out so I sat down on the stool and tried to collect my thoughts. I watched Rory pull in and get out of Piney's car. She didn't see me but I watched her from afar as she walked towards the clubhouse. She looked so sad. It broke my heart that I had caused her pain and made her feel unwelcome and unwanted in her own home, a home she had welcomed me to all those years ago when I was on my last limb. I put my head in my hands and tried to keep from letting my emotions get the better of me. I hadn't even heard Gemma approach until her heels clicked into the garage.

"Hi darlin." I said sitting up.

"You okay? Your head?" She asked looking concerned.

"Ah, head's fine. Everything else is shit." I said vaguely.

"Yeah." She agreed before turning and walking towards the office. She stopped a moment and looked back at me before grabbing another stool and sliding it up next to me.

"What's going on honey?" She asked and I tried to keep it together.

"I don't know." I whispered unable to find my voice. She hesitated before gripping my hands and turning me slightly towards her.

"Ya ever done somethin that's made ya feel wretched and end up hurting the ones ya love?" I asked glancing at her.

"More than once." She said shaking her head. The more I thought about how I treated Rory when she gave up her freedom to protect my little girl the more I felt like ripping my own heart out. I felt tears coming on as I started to breakdown and Gemma touched my head.

"Sweetheart." She witnessed me falling apart right there in the garage and I was glad if it were anyone it was her.

"I've dug myself a good one Gemma." I said trying to suck it all back in for her sake. She was going through an awful mess right now and here I was blubbering like a baby to her.

"Jesus, I got no idea how to get out." I cried putting my head into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay honey." Gemma put her arms around me and tried to soothe me like a mother would. She had that nature about her and I know I wasn't the only one who cherish having someone like Gemma around to keep us all grounded. She was truly our angel.

"What do I do?" I asked her like she had all the answers. She wiped my tears away and put her hand on my cheek.

"You tell em, whatever it is. We all make mistakes. It's the only way outta the hole baby." Gemma was right on both fronts. The shit with Stahl and with Rory. I made a mistake and if I just put that on the table then hopefully they would all understand and forgive me. I stood up and looked down at her.

"You know something? I don't know what we'd do without ye. We love ya." I leaned down and kissed Gemma's cheek before heading across the lot to get myself cleaned up before approaching the boys.

**[Rory's POV]**

The hospital said they had to remove Kip's implant so when Clay said they needed me back at the Clubhouse I figured he would be okay to leave. Tara said she would check in on him so I went ahead and left. I walked up to the dorms hearing Jax and Opie talking in Opie's room. I knocked before entering.

"Hey, how's Sack?" Jax asked.

"Alright." I eyed Opie and he sighed.

"I didn't kill her." He said as I walked further in and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm glad. Those kids don't need to lose their father too." I said and Jax patted the chair beside him. I walked over and sat down as did Opie.

"How's your hand?" Jax asked picking up my hand and looking at it.

"Swollen but I can't feel it." I said and Opie narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to your hand?" He asked.

"She got an ugly jab at Tig after you bolted. You would have thought Chucky taught her how to throw a punch." Jax chuckled but I had no idea who they were talking about.

"You shouldn't have done that." Opie said shaking his head.

"I doubt my one shot was anything compared to the pummel job you did on him." I said easing his worry but he just rolled his eyes. The three of us just sat there in silence for a few moments. The truth was out and it was hard to accept but it put the pieces together.

"The rift between you and Clay, you knew about Donna the whole time." Opie said looking down at the floor.

"I couldn't tell you man. Her getting killed was bad enough, knowing this-" Opie cut him off.

"Yeah." He shook his head. He looked so lost. I glanced at Jax who looked relieved that the truth was finally out.

"What do I do? Clay? Tig? How the hell am I supposed to share a patch with them?" Opie asked with desperation in his voice.

"The burden lands on the club, Op. We both know. Clay is Clay because of us. We made him." Jax explained. Opie shook his head agreeing.

"Then how do we unmake him?" Opie asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out." Jax said.

"Nearly all men can stand adversity but if you want to test a man's character, give him power...Abraham Lincoln." They both looked at me.

"The one thing I know for sure is I can't do this alone." He looked over at me and put his hand out. I looked over at Opie and back to Jax before putting my hand into Jax's. He looked over at Opie now.

"I need you bro." They stared at each other for a moment before Opie stood up.

"I'm here man." Opie said making Jax get up and bringing me with him. He threw his arms around Opie and hugged him tightly. I watched for only a moment before Opie pulled me to his side and they put me between them to hug.

"I hope you both realize there are few things I hate more than this stupid club." I said making Opie chuckle. Jax pulled away from us and eyed us.

"What?" Opie said as he looked like he was sizing us both up.

"I got something I want you to read." Jax said. We both nodded right before a knock came on the door. We looked over to see Bobby.

"Church." He said and we all followed him out to the bar. I went to leave and Clay came to the door.

"You too Rory." I look over to Juice who was at the bar. I had never been included in church.

"Juice, count up how much firepower we have." Clay said sending him off. I walked into the room and saw Tig patched up to Clay's right.

"Take a seat." Clay said. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to sit but Bobby pulled out the chair at the end of the table for me to sit in.

"Why am I here exactly?" I asked before sitting down.

"Containment." Bobby said folding his hands together on the table. I looked down at Clay and shook my head.

"Are you serious? I'm in this meeting because you want me to keep my mouth shut about what that bastard did?" I asked appalled.

"Rory it was an accident." Tig spoke up and Clay put his hand up.

"You're here to listen and do what you're told." Clay said sternly.

"Or what? You'll have me put down next?" I watched Clay's eyes grow slightly.

"Ar..." Jax said making me look over at him. He gave me a pleading look and I sat back in the chair.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Aurora." Clay pointed at me and I just stared back.

"Don't forget Clay, I'm not wearing one of those cuts. I'm not apart of this club. I don't report to you nor am I afraid of you." I held his eye contact unafraid of him. My anger was brewing and at the moment I wasn't scared of put his hand on mine and I looked at him.

"You can't be blame her for being upset Clay. After all, she came because of this...accident." He gritted his teeth when saying it. I watched Clay soften slightly looking over at Opie.

"The truth is this club...this club killed my wife." Opie said it a loud and looked from Clay to Tig.

"As if it could ever be made right." He said knowing that nothing would bring Donna back.

"We wanna fix this Op." Clay said.

"Yeah, me too. That's why I'm staying." Opie looked up at him swallowing his anger.

"Good. That's real good." Clay said shaking his head.

"I don't want anyone knowing my business. Doesn't help me, my family or Samcro if this gets out. This secret dies here." Opie said. I honestly hated everything about this meeting right now. I felt eyes on me as I kept mine on the engraved reaper in the middle of the table.

"Understood." Clay said before looking at me.

"Aurora?" I looked over at Bobby who had saddened eyes. Jax just nodded at me as I let out a breath.

"Fine." I said looking up the table at Clay who nodded. I was disgusted. I felt dirty and I hated it.

"Anything else?" Clay asked like he was going to somehow make all of Opie's wishes come true and somehow make this situation better.

"When I went looking for Stahl I saw Chibs coming out of her office with paperwork." Opie explained and I looked over at him.

"God dammit." Clay whispered. I suddenly became fearful that Chibs would be their next target.

"What?" Jax asked leaning forward.

"You need to hear him out. Get the truth and trust what he says." Opie knew what being put in that position felt like and it cost him his wife. He couldnt bring Donna back but he could save Chibs.

"Yeah, okay." Clay said and Opie looked from him to Jax. Juice knocked and Clay yelled for him to enter.

"I got the count." He glanced over at me. I stood up to walk out but Clay stopped me.

"Where you going?" He asked me.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Jax told me what you wanted to do. Has that changed since last night?" Clay asked me and I remembered I had told Jax I wanted to be apart of taking Weston down. He gestured for me to sit back down and I did as Juice walked around and sat at the table unsure of what exactly I was still doing in the room.

"What you hear in this room never leaves, you understand?" Clay said and Jax gave me a nod.

"Yes." I said. Jax started talking about weakness he could use against Weston and how Zobelle was working behind Weston's back with Alvarez. It was the perfect in to unravel the whole white power situation and turn Weston against Zobelle. I saw Clay look right and I followed his eye line to see Chibs standing in the doorway.

"Can I have a minute boys?" Chibs asked and I stood up and tried to hurry out of the room but he put his hand up.

"You should stay." I didn't met his eyes.

"I really don't want to be apart of any of this." I said looking down at my feet. Opie pulled on my hand and I sighed sitting back down quickly. Chibs sat down next to Tig and let out a breath.

"Stahl played my hate for Jimmy O and I told her I'd give him up for Fiona and Kerrianne's safety and immunity for the club." Chibs explained and I shook my head.

"Jesus Chibs." Jax said.

"I didn't make the deal but I guess Edmond turned on his old man and if Cameron gives up Jimmy, Stahl's threatened to tell him I put the whole thing in motion. Jimmy'll kill both em to hurt me." Chibs stared at the same reaper I found myself staring at.

"I'm sorry boys." Chibs added. I was unsure of why I had to be here to hear any of this and Clay looked down at me trying to figure out the same thing.

"You didn't make the deal. You aint no rat. We'll figure out a way to make this alright with Jimmy, is all." Clay said making Chibs look up.

"We're not going to let anything happen to your family." Jax said firmly making Chibs look around the table.

"That's not all. Some things were brought to my attention." Chibs glanced down at me making some of the others to as well.

"I think we should send Rory up to the cabin to protect her from Jimmy O. He's got it out for her almost as much as me and I think until he's no longer stateside she should be protected." He kept looking down at me.

"What happened with Jimmy O?" Jax asked furrowing his brows. I felt my jaw moving but no words would form. I put my hand up to Jax.

"Wait a minute, yesterday you call me a traitor and write me off completely and NOW you want to protect me?" I asked looking at Chibs. He finally looked at me with soft eyes.

"I didn't know about Belfast. Fi told me-" I started to get up and cut him off.

"Fi told you what?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I made a mistake Rory. I'm sorry." Chibs said but I felt my chest heaving as I looked around the table.

"Sorry? That's all I keep hearing from any of you. Sorry I'm a heartless monster." I gestured to Tig.

"Sorry I lost control." I looked at Juice who frowned immediately.

"Sorry I accused you of sleeping with the man who tried to kill me." I started around the table to Chibs.

"Well you know what? You can all go to hell. You call this a brotherhood but it's a fucking joke and this family...this family is an even bigger joke and I can't even stand to be in this room with half of you right now. You don't know SHIT!" I pointed to Chibs before I pulled the door opened but I was pushed back into the table as Piney rushed in making me fall into Opie's lap.

"You son of a bitch." Piney fired his gun.

"JESUS!" I screamed as the gunshots practically rattled my brain.

"PINEY!" Jax screamed as they all started jumping up.

"CLAY!" Tig dove to get Clay out of the line of fire and I felt someone pull me out of Opie's lap and into their chest as Opie and Chibs fought the gun away from Piney.

"GET THE GODDAMN GUN AWAY FROM HIM." Jax screamed as they pushed Piney into the table.

"PINEY TAKE IT EASY!" Bobby said trying to reason with an enthralled Piney.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to the person who grabbed me and realize it was Juice. He was checking me over and I shook my head fiercely.

"Get off of me!" Piney yelled trying to shrug them all off as Opie got his gun. I watched Clay get out of his chair and stare at Piney.

"Are you alright?" Tig asked him.

"Yeah I'm alright." Clay launched himself towards Piney and Jax, Tig and Chibs tried to hold him back. Juice tightened his hold on me and covered my ears as I put my palm to my forehead. As if this day could get any worse the last thing I wanted to do was pass out.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed making them all freeze.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE GOD DAMN ANIMALS! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER OR FUCKING DISBAND ALREADY!" I continued making Juice let go of me. I looked around at all of them.

"Christ, you call yourself a motorcycle club and I feel like I'm living in fucking gossip girl. Motherfuckers." I said pushing through them and walking out of the chapel. I stumbled out of the clubhouse and saw Lyla and Gemma.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Gemma asked and I just put my hand up. I lit a cigarette before walking over to the car and getting in it. I called the hospital and they said Kip was out of surgery and sleeping it off. It turns out his body rejected the implant. I knew he would be crushed but I couldn't take being up at the hospital right now. I pulled up to my house and saw a squad car in my driveway.

"This day just keeps getting better." I parked the car and realized no one was in the car. The front door was shut but there was a note attached to the front.

_Aurora,_  
><em>Got you a house warming gift. Consider it a gift from a childhood friend. It's around back.<em>  
><em>-David<em>

I folded the note and stuck it in my pocket before walking around back. I pushed the gate open and it squeaked. Hale looked up and smiled as I looked at the gift he set up.

"I thought I could get it together before you came home." He gestured to the nice metal swing that was now assembled and sitting just outside my backdoor.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I laughed looking at the swing. It was really nice.

"I guess it sort of my way of apologizing for being such a-" I cut him off.

"Hardass?" I smiled.

"Yeah a hardass. Better then a lot of other things I guess." Hale smiled back.

"Well I appreciate the swing. It looks really nice." I said thanking him.

"I heard you were staying a while so I figured I would give you a nice place to go and swing life away as my father would say." He walked over to me and I laughed.

"Your dad was always a thoughtful judge." I crossed my arms over my chest. We shared a moment of silence before he put his hand on my arm.

"I know things are crazy in your world right now but please...be careful okay? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." I put my hand on Hale's and smiled.

"Thank you for caring." He nodded at me.

"I better get going. Make sure you lock up the doors and windows." Hale said pointing to the house. I nodded back and watched him leave. I let out a heavy sigh as the sun started to go down. I went inside and slipped into some comfortable shorts and a tank before grabbing a blanket and a bag of frozen peas for my hand which was still hurting. I figured I would give my new swing a try but before I exited the house I locked the doors and grabbed my gun from under the pillow in my bedroom. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and sat on the swing, carefully in case Hale mis-assembled it. To my relief it didn't collapse and I relaxed back into it letting it swing me back and forth. My headache was dulling out but it was still faint. I hated that I had to live in fear of a headache. Just when I started to get comfortable the gate squeaked and I pointed my gun towards it causing Juice to freeze and put his hands up in surrender.

"Jesus! Do you welcome all your guests like that?" He asked me. I put the safety back on and lowered the gun.

"The unannounced ones, yes." I explained putting the ice back on my hand. Juice walked closer.

"So you tell me you aren't mad then you hang me out to dry in front of everyone. Consider me confused." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"No consider us even. You embarrassed me and I embarrassed you right back." I said but he chuckled.

"If you remember correctly I embarrassed you and you proceeded to assault my dick so technically I owe you." He walked closer and I just rolled my eyes.

"Juice, I'm really not in the mood to play games tonight okay? This has been a shit week...correction a shit month. I just want to enjoy the peace and quiet." I gestured to my backyard and he frowned. He turned around like he was going to leave but quickly turned back to me.

"No." He said abruptly.

"No?" I questioned.

"Yeah, no. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you alone and I sure as hell aint letting you go." He walked over and kneeled in front of me stopping the swing.

"Juice-" I started but he cut me off.

"Since we started..._this_, you've been pushing and pulling me around, stopping and starting and I can't take it anymore. I have really strong feelings for you and I know you have really strong feelings for me too." He said confidently.

"Is that so?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah it is and I'm not going to let you cut me out anymore. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you no matter how fucked up and crazy shit gets." He rested the back of his hand on my knee and I gave him my good hand.

"Finding out about Gemma made me think about how Weston hurt you and I just kept thinking that if it had been you-" I sat up and cut him off.

"Hey, it wasn't me." I gripped his hands but he shook his head.

"I don't even think you know how much I care about you Aurora." I looked into his big brown eyes and felt such a weakness inside of myself. I've been skirting around these feelings but there was nowhere to hide anymore. I put my hand on either side of his face and he rested his on top of mine, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of my skin on his. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine and he returned the kiss just as firmly as if they were longing to meet mine. I pulled away from his lips and rested my forehead against his.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked lightly and he let out a breath he seemed to be holding during our kiss.

"Anything." He said opening his eyes. I pulled away and gathered my things from the swing before taking his hand and leading him into the house. I locked the backdoor before putting the peas back in the freezer and dropping the blanket on the couch. I led him silently back to my room and placed my gun in the nightstand before looking back at him. He stood in the middle of my room watching me intently as I walked back over to him and pushed my hands up his chest and over his shoulder knocking his cut off of his back and helping him out of it. I folded it and put it on the chair before gripping the hem of his dark shirt and pulling it over his head. I rested my hand over his heart and he took my hand and kissed it. I looked down at his belt buckle and tugged on it with my free hand getting the button and the zipper in one fell swoop. He pushed his jeans down and managed to step out of his boots and his jeans in a matter of seconds. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed the skin.

"Can you stay with me tonight and just hold me? I want to go to sleep for one night and forget about the world outside that door. I want to forget about what tomorrow might bring and what might happen to either of us in the next few days." I pleaded pitifully and he tilted his head to the side before putting his large hands at the base of my neck and pulling my lips back to his. He pulled out of the kiss and took my hand leading me to the bed. He pulled the sheets down and gestured for me to get in which I did. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead before walking around the bed and slipping his socks off. He slid into the bed and pressed his body up behind me wrapping his strong arm over my torso and intertwining our fingers together. I felt his breath on my neck as he placed little kisses up behind my ear.

"Forget the world. It's just you and me, right here, right now. You're safe in my arms. I promise." He whispered into my ear and I felt this ease wash over me as I relax into his chest. Being in his arms actually did make me feel safe and as I slowly started to forget the rest of the world my eye lids became heavy. Sleep came easy tonight for the first night in a long time.


	12. This Is War

**A little bit of the M rating displayed in this chapter. Hopefully it satisfies the sexual tension that's been building. One more chapter until we end season 2 in the timeline of the story. Review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

I woke up around 9 and felt Rory's arm draped over my stomach. I ran my fingertips up her arm and pushed some of her hair from her face to see her sleeping peacefully. She had such a natural beauty it was breathtaking. I had to take a moment to truly cherish how lucky I was that I was the guy she wanted keeping her safe at night. I placed a kiss on her forehead and unintentionally woke her up. She groaned softly before opening her eyes.

"Watching me sleep is kind of creepy." She said resting her chin in the crook of my arm and chest.

"I'm sure you have bad habits too." I said with a smile.

"I have a few but something tells me you are way worse." She kissed my chest.

"Only one but I've kicked it. Remember I have the OCD so most of my habits are just being a neat freak." I explained.

"What was the one?" She asked pinning her eyebrows together. I really didn't want to tell her but I had a feeling she would think it was funny.

"Well I sort of had a habit of stealing...women's underwear." I pursed my lips as she stared at me. She suddenly let out a snort and leaned back against the pillows to laugh. I watched her laugh and while feeling embarrassed I realized how cute she looked when she laughed.

"It's not that funny." I said as she rolled on her side.

"You are such a weirdo." She said shaking her head.

"But a cute weirdo." I corrected and she hit my chest before sitting up.

"Exactly." She started to get out of bed and I stopped her.

"Where are you going? It's only 9:00." I said but before she could answer me my phone started going off.

"Duty calls and I still have to shower." She threw a pillow at me and I sighed looking at my phone. It was a message from Bobby to be at the clubhouse in 30 minutes. I heard the shower turn on and Rory came back to the doorway.

"I don't have time for a shower. I need to be at the club in half an hour." I sighed rubbing at my eyes.

"It takes you more than half an hour to shower?" She asked leaning against the doorway.

"No but I know running two showers in these old developments are bad on the pipes. Jax had a crazy flood like a year ago." I put my feet on the floor and heard her laugh as she walked back into the bathroom.

"We could always share the one. You know, conserve water." I looked over to the door and she tossed her underwear at my head.

"I'll even let you keep those." She stuck her tongue out at me and I didn't hesitate as I jumped up and almost tripped tossing my boxers on the floor. She was already in the shower and I pulled the curtain back taking in her angel winged tattoos on her back as well as one on her hip. I stepped in and she looked over her shoulder at me.

"I suggest you use your time wisely." She smirked at me and I turned her around to face me and could cry at how much I just wanted to ravish her chest. She had the perfect curves and I wanted to run my hands over every inch. I pushed her back into the wall and pressed my semi hard length against her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to get you naked." I said kissing down her neck feeling her chuckle against my lips.

"I can tell." I felt her hand run down my side but I took her hands and held them to the wall.

"Last time your hand got that low I was walking funny." I realized what I said and how it sounded and shook my head.

"I love when your mouth starts running away from you. It's cute." She kissed me and I felt her tongue run over my lip. she was hands down the best kisser I'd ever met. I was getting lost in her kisses and she was able to cup me in her hands catching me completely off guard. She stroked me firmly until I was fully hard in her hands. I couldn't speak. I was so lost in the building heat in my loins. I had to put my palms on the tiles behind her to steady myself. She let her lips suckle the skin on my neck and I remembered our first date. Suddenly we both looked up hearing what we thought was someone knocking on the front door.

"FUCK! Why is the world against me?" I panted making Rory chuckle.

"It's best we speed this up then." I looked up to her face unsure of what she meant but had to let out a huge moan as she feverishly started stroking me. I felt my knees shaking and tried actually forming words to tell her to slow down but everything happened so abruptly I was practically growling into her ear as I reached my peak and came on her stomach. I tried catching my breath as I rested my head on her shoulder and she let go of my limp cock to rinse her stomach off.

"You really...should give me...more of a warning...when you plan on doing that." I said completely spent. She lifted my head up and kissed my lips and even that took the wind out of me.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." She smirked at me before turning away and letting the water hit her face. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and started sliding my hands down her body.

"Let's even this out then." I said into her ear before nibbling on it.

"No time Casanova but you could do me a huge favor." She turned around in my arms and I smiled.

"Anything." I kissed her once more before she pushed on my chest.

"My body wash is in the other shower. Be a sport and grab it for me." She wrinkled her nose slightly making me laugh.

"Seriously?" I asked and she peaked her head out of the curtain before pulling it back in.

"We've got 15 minutes. Kick the brakes off." She kissed me quickly before putting shampoo in her hair. I shook my head and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the white towel around my hips and walked out of the bathroom. I figured I might as well get a beer since I was out this far but a sudden voice startled me and I slipped on the hardwood floor almost wiping out.

"Getting squeaky clean are we, Juicy boy?" It was Chibs. I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized what I was wearing.

"H-hey um, wh-what are you doing here?" I put my hand on the side of the towel and gripped my shoulder with my other hand in a lame attempt at covering myself up. He pushed his shades up on his head.

"Here to talk to Rory before we go into lockdown. I see you are quite cozy here." He was sitting in one of the dining room chairs, leaned back and drinking a beer himself.

"I figured someone should keep watch. Make sure she's alright. She said she can't sleep here by herself." I tried to cover and Chibs nodded.

"Ah I see and you just volunteered to be the one to keep watch." Chibs said cocking his eyebrow. When I didn't respond he just chuckled.

"Ya know, Rory came to Belfast when she was only 16. I thought any girl that grew up in an MC would be hard as nails but all it took was one smile. One of those laughing grins that lights up her whole face and I knew. I knew she would change ma life. My Rory girl." Chibs smiled as he talked about Rory and I felt increasingly uncomfortable that I was naked and unsure of whether or not he would make a b-line for my throat or not. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I heard the shower curtain open.

"I swear if you just did a cum N' run on me I will-" Rory yelled as she came out of the bathroom in a robe and I just shut my eyes in defeat. The jig was up. She looked at me and then to Chibs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him sounding annoyed.

"I was hoping we could talk." Chibs stood up and straightened out his cut.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Rory crossed her arms over her chest and Chibs looked over at me.

"Um yeah I should probably finish up, get dressed and pretty much be anywhere that isnt right here." I put a hand on Rory's arm and she looked at me clearly irritated that I was giving them time to talk. I gave her a face in return encouraging the talk and she appeared to soften.

"Oh and Juicy boy..." I turned back to Chibs.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Ya moan likea girl. I'd work on it." Chibs's words made me clear my throat slightly before rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure thing." I made my exit to the back in a matter of seconds.

**[Rory's POV]**

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my pills off the counter. Juice had made his embarrassing exit and I knew it bothered him that Chibs caught us in such an intimate moment. I honestly didn't care though considering how things were with us at the moment.

"How's your head?" Chibs spoke as I threw the pills back.

"Just started aching a little. I wonder why that is?" I turned back to him and he frowned.

"I know the last thing I deserve is a chance to explain. I didn't give you that much but I need you to know that I really am sorry." Chibs stepped closer to me and I just leaned against the counter. I had to take a minute to collect my thoughts before actually speaking.

"You hurt me Chibs. You made me feel worthless and cheap but most of all, the one thing I never thought you of all people could ever make me feel was unloved." I explained trying not to tear up. He took another step.

"I feel wretched for ever making you feel that way. I didn't know the truth and when it comes to Jimmy I just panic. The thought of you picking him over me made me feel rotten inside." He said.

"Why would you ever think I'd pick him? I spent 6 years with you. I did everything I could to keep you safe from him. Why would that change now?" I asked completely baffled but he bowed his head.

"Fi did. Kerrianne did. I guess I just figured our time was up." He couldn't meet my eyes and I walked over to him lifting his chin.

"Fi didn't pick him. She loves you and at the end of the day that's all that matters. If she really picked Jimmy then she would have signed those divorce papers. She's still your wife Chibs." He looked at me as I spoke.

"And as far as Kerrianne is concerned I can honestly say in the time I spent after you came to Charming, she never once called him Da. She spoke of missing you and how she prayed every night that one day things would be different but never once was he anything but Jimmy to her." When he looked at me this time I could see tears in his eyes.

"Ya think you could ever forgive me for being such an idiot?" He asked wiping at his face. I sighed and ran my hand through my damp hair.

"You know, you always say how I saved you with helping you transfer to Samcro but you've never truly understood that I was only paying you back." Chibs looked at me confused.

"Paying me back? For what?" He asked.

"I was a 16 year old who had just lost her mother. I was a mess and looking for a way out of my life. You gave me that. The moment I got to Belfast, you and Fiona took care of me. Showed me love and affection and made me feel like I was whole again. _You_ saved _me_." I said honestly. He finally smiled before taking my hands.

"I know how you feel about promises but I promise never to lose my head like that again. You are like a daughter to me and the thought of losing you kills me, Rory girl." He kissed my hands and I nodded.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I let Chibs pull me into a hug and I felt some of the harsh weight I had been holding on my heart melt away.

"Don't you break my heart like that again, Telford." I said into his chest making him chuckle.

"Never again, Love." He kissed the top of my head.

"HOWEVER it would seem we have some catchin' up to do." He looked at me with a curious smirk.

"I'm afraid to ask." I said unsure of what he wanted to talk about until Juice stumbled around the corner.

"Hey-sorry." He put his hand up and Chibs looked at me.

"So I take it you two are serious now?" Chibs stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. Juice looked at me like he wanted me to answer and I laughed.

"We aren't getting married if that's what you're referring to." I joked making Chibs snort.

"Well you're obviously ticklin' the boy's fancy from what I heard." I hit Chibs in the chest.

"I care about her a lot." Juice spoke up looking at Chibs. I felt a warmth inside as I smiled at him.

"Is that so?" Chibs looked held his gaze and Juice didn't budge.

"Welp, if it had to be anyone I'm glad it was you." He walked over and clapped a hand down on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"You're a lucky man, Juicy. Don't ye forget it." Chibs said before kissing the side of his head.

"That I know." Juice looked over at me a smiled.

"I guess I should get dressed. They are bound to start blowing up phones soon." I smiled leaving the boys in the kitchen but I stopped when I heard Chibs whispering.

"That's my little girl, you treat er' right or I'll cut your balls off me'self." Chibs threatened Juice. I laughed to myself before running to the back and quickly putting myself together. After about 10 minutes Juice came back to rush me. I was packing my medical kit into my bag of clothes and he walked over to pull on my hand. I looked at him confused but he just smiled.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm really happy you're my girlfriend." I sighed putting my hands around his waist.

"Oh you are? Well who said I was your girlfriend?" I teased.

"I did. You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon." He leaned down and kissed my lips and I purred against his.

"Mmm good. I'm just starting to get used to ya." I smiled.

"We don't have time for you two to dilly each others dally's." Chibs yelled from the living room interrupting a nice moment.

"You're a mood killer, Chibs." Juice yelled back making me laugh. I grabbed my purse and put my gun down in it while Juice grabbed my other bag putting it on his shoulder. He took my hand and led me out to a waiting Chibs. We locked up the house before strapping the bags onto the back of Juice's bike and heading to the clubhouse. Just pulling up out front the gates were shut and there were men up on top of the buildings with riffles. They opened the gates for us and we drove in just so they could close the gates behind us. There were tons of people in the clubhouse as we walked in and Clay shouted to me. Juice took my bags and said he'd take them to his dorm so I walked into the chapel where Piney, Opie, Jax, Bobby, Tig and Chibs were.

"We just wanted to make sure you were still with us today. We know shit has gotten hectic in the last 48 hours but we are moving forward. Our number one priority is to protect our family and that's what we're going to do." Clay explained and I nodded.

"I'm here. I'm with you until the end." I sighed. Chibs squeezed my hand and I smiled. Juice came through the doors and looked over at Clay and Jax.

"Everyone's in. Gates are locked up." He said and the boys stood up.

"Let's welcome our guests." Clay said putting the cigar in his mouth. I walked back out with the boys behind me and kissed Gemma's cheek. Jax walked over and stood between us both, putting his arm behind Gemma's back and one over my shoulder as he smoked his cigarette. There was a whistle that caught everyone's attention.

"EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" Tig shouted. The chatting died quickly as everyone looked towards Clay.

"I wanna welcome you all to Club Reaper. Glad you made your reservations early because as you can see we are booked to capacity." He joked looking out at everyone. These were Samcro extended families. Hangarounds, family members, mechanics, friends of the club and the nomads. It was a lot of people that cared about the club and in moments like these, the club went out of there way to protect.

"You're here because you're family and because Samcro takes care of their own." Clay explained.

"Next couple of days this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and people connected to us in unfriendly situations. Now chances are nothing's gonna happen but people have already been hurt on my watch." Clay glanced over to Chibs, Gemma and I but Juice put his hand on Chibs's shoulder while Jax tightened his grip on Gemma and I both.

"And that aint ever gonna happen again." Clay paused looking back at everyone that stood before him.

"Nobody gets in, nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney." Piney held up his shotgun.

"You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen." Gemma shook her head. People knew who she was and respected her as the Queen of Samcro.

"Under this roof you'll all be safe. Make yourself at home. I love all a'ya." Clay stepped down and everyone cheered for him. He walked over and kissed Gemma before giving Jax a hug. I saw his eye cut to me and he put his arms out for a hug which I gave him. At the end of the day, this was my family. Whether I liked it or not. Jax pulled on my arm and I followed him back into the chapel with the others. There were a lot of Nomads that had come to help and Unser who stood out like a sore thumb in the corner. I stood against the wall behind Jax and next to Kip knowing that having a female sitting at the table would look bad to the other charters. I was about as sore as Unser was in this crowd to outsiders.

"Got all the ammo. Now all we need is the AK's." Tig said sitting down in his chair. He glanced over at me but I didn't meet his gaze.

"We got two cases at the safe-house. Only problem is ATF will be sitting on it waiting for Cameron to show." Clay said.

"When he does Stahl's gonna get to Jimmy O and tag me as the rat." Chibs said uneasy.

"We're gonna protect your family Chibs. I already put in a call to McGee in Belfast, clubs gonna watch over Kerrianne." Clay explained making me take comfort.

"And you should try and reach out to Fiona, bring her in and we'll keep her safe." Bobby added.

"Yeah I know. I appreciate it boys." Chibs looked like he was a bit more calm.

"It's all just a precaution bro. We think we got a way to get our guns back and show Jimmy O who the real rat is." Jax explained waving Unser over. He had some sort of folder with him that he put on the table.

"Lifted these from ATF before they left." Unser spread the pictures out and the boys picked them up.

"We show Jimmy that Cameron and Edmond have been under the ATF thumb it should be enough to convince the IRA the betrayal is in house." Jax explained and Chibs nodded.

"Good." He said.

"How do we get our guns from the safe-house?" Happy spoke up from the bottom of the table.

"The ole bait and switch." Clay said making the others look at him puzzled.

"We'll move on the Irish. You, Op and Juice start spreading the racial harmony gossip." Clay pointed to Jax.

"You got it." He stood up as did Juice and Opie. Juice touched my hip as he walked by and I mouthed a be-careful to him. Everyone else started to get up and I put my hand on Kip's back when I saw how sad he looked.

"Hey Sack, hang back." Clay stopped him and I went ahead and left them to talk but I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I had my hands up but the man held a smile.

"No problem. Not everyday a beautiful woman bumps into me." He was rather charming and I laughed.

"Just because this place is called Charming doesn't mean you have to be such." I joked but he pointed at me.

"I know you. Aurora? It's Aurora Janowitz isn't it? Do you remember me?" I looked at him trying to figure out how I knew him.

"Nothing's coming to mind, sorry." I squinted feeling bad.

"You got caught up at the Canadian border a few years back and the name Janowitz got you pinched. Me and some of the other Tacoma Nomads drove up and bailed you out." I immediately remembered. It was when I was coming making my escape from Belfast. I looked like hell and the Canadian border police thought I was a druggy because of how rough I looked.

"Herman Kozik?" I pitched and he smiled.

"Just Kozik. How have you been? You look...wow." He looked me up and down and I laughed.

"I've been alright. Getting by. How have you been?" I asked in return.

"No complaints. I still can't get over how great you look. Once this is settled I will definitely be buying you a drink." He flirted but before I could answer Tig practically materialized next to me staring him down.

"How's it going Tiggy?" He stood toe to toe with Tig as he glared.

"You being here is temporary so you stay away from the family. You understand?" Tig rudely dismissed Kozik and I shook my head.

"I'm allowed to talk to whomever I wish Tig." Tig looked over at me.

"You don't know him Rory. Not like I do." He looked back at the man and I sighed.

"Yeah I used to tell everyone the same thing about you. Guess I was wrong." Tig finally looked over at me with a softer face.

"Rory..." He put his hand on my arm and I ripped it away from him.

"Don't." I walked away leaving the two of them standing there as I walked up to the bar to sit down next to Tara and Gemma.

"You look like you finally got some sleep." Gemma sipped her coffee with a smile.

"I had some company." I laughed.

"So you and Juice are finally...something?" Tara asked a woman came over with two mugs and a pot of coffee.

"I'm letting him call me his girlfriend now if that's what you mean." I couldn't even say it without smiling. Tara bumped her shoulder into mine.

"Congrats, he seems like a real...sweet guy." Tara struggled to find a word and I laughed.

"Coffee?" The lady asked looking at me and Tara.

"Oh I can get it." Tara said.

"Same here." I put my hand up in thanks.

"It's alright. Cream and sugar?" She asked sitting the cups down in front of us and filling them. We looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah sure, thanks." She took the pot back to the back to retrieve the cream and sugar and Gemma huffed.

"They need to do that to show respect." Gemma said and I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Oh please." Tara said rolling her eyes.

"Don't just toss that off. You've earned that respect." She looked at me.

"You're the only daughter of a First 9. You're the Princess of Samcro." She put her hand on my cheek and I shook my head.

"And you, you aren't just some Croweater. You're Jax Teller's old lady and that means something in this clubhouse and this town." Tara seemed to realize now.

"And you're the Queen." I said with a smile as I sipped my coffee.

"That's right. People need to show us respect and we don't take shit from anyone." Gemma explained clinking her mug with mine and Tara's. I felt pretty useless sitting around the clubhouse and creating chit chat with different people so I went back to the dorms. I had gotten coffee on my shirt so I figured I might as well change it so I didn't look like a total slob. I peeled the shirt over my head and tossed it on the bed. I opened the door and stepped back when I saw someone with their pants around their ankles.

"Um..." I spoke startling the guy but when he spun around I frantically fell back in the door. The guy had his dick out but the thing that really caught me off guard was his hands. He had a total of two fingers and they looked burned and mangled. I screamed out of instinct and he started shuffling towards me with his pants still around his ankles and his hands out.

"I can explain! I'm a friend." He put his nub out to touch me and I punched him in the face. I stumbled back into the bed and rolled over it just as the door flung open.

"We heard screaming." Juice put his arms around me as Bobby, Kip and Tig came in behind him.

"I found him in the bathroom." I said putting my hand on my chest.

"Chucky?" Tig said a name and the guy uncovered his face.

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Wait, you know him?" I asked in disbelief.

"He worked at Cara Cara. Clay thought he just took off when it burned down." Kip explained.

"I saw the whole thing but I've been trying to get to you guys to tell you about it." The guy explained.

"Where in that process did you end up in here with your dick out?" I asked but he just stared at my chest.

"Hey! Eyes up Chuck." Juice said stepping in front of me.

"Sorry, sorry. I was trying to use the facilities. No one is willing to help me out though." Tig clapped his hand on Kip's shoulder.

"Fuck. Are you serious?" He asked and Bobby shook his head. Juice had pulled something from his dresser and I looked at him while Kip helped the man.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah it just freaked me out." I said and he handed me one of his white undershirts.

"Here take this." I took the shirt and pulled it over my head quickly. He rubbed my shoulders before turning back to the boys. Gemma had come to the door.

"Jesus...what the hell happened to you?" She asked him.

"I think it may need some medical attention." He held up his nubs.

"Let's get the doc to check you out." We all walked back out to the clubhouse and Tara grabbed her kit to fix up Chucky's hands. I had learned from Kip that Chucky worked for Lin and had a problem with keeping his hands out of his pants so Lin cut off his fingers. It was pretty brutal but I couldn't help but think of my mom. I tried to shake it off and focus on what was being said.

"You need to put ointment on these burns every few hours or you'll run a pretty high risk of infection." Tara explained as we all watched.

"Man you must've really pissed somebody off." Gemma said.

"My personality is so much people either love me or loathe me." Chucky said as Jax and Clay returned from their meeting with the Niners and Lin.

"Jesus Christ, you just wont die." Clay said making Chucky laugh.

"He turned up in Juice's room. Gave Rory a bit of a scare." Piney explained.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you." Chucky looked over at me.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be shocked to see half the things I see nowadays." I said taking a swig of beer.

"He says he's got eye witness intel on Cara Cara." Piney said looking over at Jax.

"Come on girls, let's run our errands." Gemma said looking back at me and putting her hand on Tara's shoulder. Tara picked up the pieces to her kit and threw away the trash since I was behind the bar. Gemma walked up to Clay and kissed him.

"You take somebody." Clay told her.

"Okay baby." She kissed him again as Tara walked over to Jax and did the same thing. I grabbed my bag from behind the bar and felt a hand grip mine making me turn around.

"Be careful." Juice said.

"You too." He leaned in and gave me a kiss but on the corner of my mouth. I shook my head at him knowing he was still trying to get used to the idea of putting our relationship out there for the boys. I walked out of the clubhouse to try to catch up with Gemma and Tara while the boys handled business. We got in Tara's cutlass and headed out. I sat between Tara and Gemma on the bench seat in the Cutlass as we cruised around.

"Was your dad a Catholic?" Gemma asked looking at the figurine on the dashboard.

"Nah just superstitious." Tara explained. Gemma nodded and went back to watching the road.

"You seem better. A little more at peace." Tara said daring a glance at Gemma. Gemma leaned forward and pulled the figurine off the dash making me look at her sideways.

"Do you believe in God?" She asked as I sat awkwardly silent.

"Not that God. I believe there's something connecting all of us. You?" Tara asked in return.

"I believe we all got a job to do." Gemma explained.

"Fate?" I asked.

"Service, our lot. For you two it's medicine. You're healers and nothing should ever stop you from doing that." She told us.

"For you it's family." I said looking out at the road.

"Yeah, I get it now. God want's me to be a fierce mother. That's my path." Gemma explained before sitting the figure back on the dash. I put my hand out and she took it with a smile. We ended up dropping Tara off at the hospital so she could finish up some work so Gemma and I kind of cruised around.

"Man, I need a car." I said feeling the steering wheel in my hands and wishing I could call it my own.

"You know your dad's old 72' Chevy Coupe is still covered up in the back lot. You could probably fix it up and drive it." Gemma said making me look over at her.

"Does it run?" I asked.

"I doubt it. It's been under the cover since he was locked up so it will probably need a good amount of TLC but last time I checked you were pretty good with cars." Gemma smiled.

"I could give it a shot. It's not like he'll need it anytime soon." I rested my head on my hand as I had one on the wheel.

"I heard you started writing Otto letters. That's real nice." Gemma said pushing my hair off my shoulder.

"Yeah I figured it would make him feel less lonely if he knew he had someone out here that cares about him. He always sends little things about my dad out with him. How he's doing, what he's heard on the yard, things like that." I explained.

"Lenny's a good man. Any time the boys had to get in touch with him he'd always ask if we'd heard anything from you. For years it broke my heart to tell him we hadn't heard from you but I'm sure he's glad you're back. Don't you ever give up on your dad. He loves you something fierce." She pointed at me and I shook my head. A silence grew between us as we drove but she finally put her hand on my arm and pointed to a church.

"Drop me off there." I gave her a strange look before pulling up to the church. She got out and leaned down to the window.

"Go ahead and pick up the doc and swing back by to get me. I'll be done by then." She said and I didn't ask any questions. I drove back to St. Thomas and the nurse's station said Tara was in one of the office's finishing paperwork so I headed back to see how long she'd be. She smiled at me as I walked in and sat in the chair near the door.

"How's it going Doc?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Painstakingly slow. I hate doing these charts." She explained and I chuckled.

"You should have someone do those for you. After all you're the one saving lives." She looked over at me and I gave her a cheesy grin. Just before she could make a comment about me being a smart ass the red headed administrator walked in looking less then pleased.

"Just completing my charts." Tara said looking back at the screen.

"That should have been done already." The woman said nastily as she walked further into the room.

"Yes I know." Tara glanced at me and I stood up to leave.

"Well you may not have to worry about paper work after next week." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and I stopped glancing at Tara unsure of what that was all about. Tara stopped typing and turned around in her chair.

"I pity you. You walk around here with your little administrative degree pretending like you know medicine. You're just a cheap suit, to stupid and lazy to get into med school so now you compensate by making the healers jump through hoops." Tara completely told this lady off and I just stoop with my eyes wide trying to put my hand over my mouth to cover up that I was gaping.

"Well someone's true colors have finally bleed through. I guess you and that biker whore you travel with-" Before I could even say anything Tara was out of her chair and had the woman's throat in her hand.

"Oh shit." I said.

"How dare you! You don't even know her, you don't know any of them." Tara said pushing off the woman's throat shoving her into the cabinet behind her. The woman stood there trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my God! You hit me! You are finished! I'm calling security. This is assault." The woman tried to get around Tara to the phone but Tara turned and shoved the woman away from the phone.

"No." The woman fell back and Tara stared at her for a moment before punching her dead in the face.

"THAT'S ASSAULT!" Tara said. I reached over and quietly shut the door and stood in front of it. Tara pulled the woman off the floor and put her back against the wall.

"I know where you live, where your kids go to school, Samcro has the cops on the payroll, this town in it's pocket, you say a word about this to anyone it'll be the biggest mistake of your little red life...do you understand what I'm saying?" Tara asked her and all the woman could manage was a head nod as her nose was now bleeding. Tara walked over to her bag and pulled out a .38 winding it up.

"And I suggest you drop that bogus claim against me. There are a lot of people that need my help." Tara stared the woman down before grabbing her bag and walked towards me. I opened the door and she went right past me. I looked back at the woman and she glanced at me.

"Have a nice day." I said not really knowing what the hell just happened. I shut the door behind me and ran out to catch up with Tara but she was already in the Cutlass gripping the wheel tightly. I slid in and shut the door remaining quiet. She finally put the car in drive and headed to the church. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"Aren't you going to tell me how stupid that was and how it could have cost me my job?" She asked in a huff causing me to look over at her.

"I would...but I'd prefer not to get punched in the face." I said making her glance over at me and see I had a smile on my face. She finally let out a breath she seemed to be holding and laughed.

"Tara Knowles...doctor extraordinaire by day, bad ass biker bitch by lunch." I joked easing the tension. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you had to do to protect the people you care about. Gemma's not the only one who has to protect her family." Tara smiled at me and finally seemed to relax as we drove to pick up Gemma.

**[Juice's POV]**

I turned back and saw the guys eyeballing me after kissing Rory.

"That's a fine young lady you have there, Mr. Ortiz." Chucky said.

"Yeah try to keep your dick in your pants the next time you're around her." I said sitting back down at the bar.

"What did you see?" Clay asked Chucky.

"3 or 4 of them, looked like they all had Aryan ink. They called one of em Westin." Chucky said.

"Wes-ton?" Jax corrected.

"Yeah, okay." Chucky confirmed. We all looked around at each other as Jax sat back in his chair.

"That son of a bitch." Jax didn't really need another reason to despise Weston.

"They splashed gasoline every where and they set the place on fire." Chucky gave the play by play.

"Could you identify Weston?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I got a pretty good look." Chucky said.

"Arson claims are what's keeping us from collecting our fire insurance. Chucky should share the information before he goes MIA again, prove to them we didn't start the fire." Bobby explained.

"Collect a very big check." Clay added.

"Yes." Tig and I agreed.

"You do that?" Clay asked Unser.

"Yeah...okay." Unser shook his head.

"Chucky why don't you go wait by the Chiefs car. Play with the siren." Jax was trying to get rid of Chucky.

"Really?" Chucky's face lit up.

"Sure." Jax said and he got up quickly and rushed for the parking lot. Jax waited until he hit the door before looking back at Unser.

"We planted the seed with Weston. He knows about Zobelle being in bed with the Mayans." Jax let Unser know.

"Zobelle will be unprotected and Weston will be making all his own decisions." Clay said.

"Hopefully irrational ones." Opie added.

"We may need help insighting him." Jax said and Unser quickly caught on.

"I'll get on that right now." He got up and hurried out of the clubhouse now hearing Chucky playing with sirens. Clay walked behind the bar to get a beer and I hadn't realized he was staring at me, as was Bobby, Jax, Opie and Tig.

"What?" I asked sipping my beer.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Clay asked with both his hands on the bar.

"Yeah like why all the sudden you got your lips all over Rory?" Bobby asked making Opie chuckle.

"Well...we...we're dating." I said honestly.

"Bullshit. Since when?" Jax raised his eyebrows.

"Since last night." I said looking him dead in the face. He still looked like he didn't believe me.

"Did you fuck her?" Tig asked.

"Tig!" Bobby hit his chest.

"What? If he's gonna dirty her up we should at least make sure the guy's got all his shots, don't ya think?" Tig said hitting my arm fairly hard.

"You know dating her isn't like bringing some other sweetbutt in to make your old lady right? She's family." Clay explained.

"She isn't someone you can just fuck and toss away either." Opie added.

"Of course not. You guys are freaking out for no reason." I tried to tell them.

"That's where you're wrong. Our reason is Rory. One of our brothers is telling us that he's going to be getting close to someone who's like a daughter and actually is a daughter to a member." Jax said making me feel stupid.

"We trust you with a lot of things but this is a special girl." Tig said.

"Our sister." Jax said gesturing to him and Op. I nodded in understanding.

"Without sounding like a giant pussy all I can say is that I really care about her. I'm not going to mistreat her or disrespect her. I just want to spend time with her and be there for her." I explained and they stared at me.

"That does make you sound like a giant pussy." Tig said shaking his head.

"I don't know why she likes your retarded ass but as long you make her happy I got no complaints." Jax put a cigarette to his lips and I nodded to him.

"Congrats man." Opie clapped a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Treat her right." Clay pointed at me. It was a relief to have the boys know and not be totally against it.

By the time we went off and secured our shipment with Jimmy and completely ruined ATF's bust, Jax has set up a rumble with Weston and 10 of his men against the 10 of us. We went back to the clubhouse and I saw that the girls were all back. Rory caught sight of Chib's lip and pulled him away to ask him if he was okay but I felt someone tug on my arm. It was Gemma.

"You okay Gemma?" I asked unsure of why she pulled me aside. She looked around for a moment before pointing at me.

"You listen to me and you listen good. I never wanted a daughter. I had Thomas and Jackson and was relieved they weren't girls but the moment Rory came into my life I've treated nothing less then a daughter so consider this a motherly warning. You break her heart or treat her like shit I will personally remove your balls with the heel of my boots. Clear?" She asked.

"Crystal." I said a bit afraid to say anything else. Her aggressive scowl turned into a smile and she hugged me.

"Congratulations baby." She kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"Thank you." She let me go over to Rory who put her hand up to block the sun from her face.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Gemma just reading me my rights. For some reason people think I'm going to hurt you." I took her hands into mine and she sighed.

"I'm not too worried about that but if something happens to you that would hurt me so try to come back in one piece okay?" She asked as I put my hands on her hips.

"We have unfinished business don't we?" I smirked at her before giving her a kiss. She put both her hands on my cut and patted the patches.

"Be careful." She whispered against my lips.

"I'll see you soon." I kissed her one last time before following Jax and Opie. It was time to pull out. We all got on our bikes and pulled off the lot with all the people we cared about in our rear view mirrors. The sun was going down as we got on the highway to head to the rumble. We were the first to arrive as the sun was completely down now. We used the headlights on our bikes to keep the area lit as we waited for Weston and his crew. By the time we finally heard the trucks pulling in our energy was buzzing. Halfsack jumped up and down readying himself for the fight while Kozik stretched out next to me. I bounced on the balls of my feet I was so ready to pummel these bastards. There were about 6 trucks and way more than 10 jumped out with guns. Jax shook his head.

"Whatever happened to 10 on 10, no weapons?" Clay asked.

"Guess you couldn't handle a fair fight." Jax interjected.

"Fair's for losers. I'd rather win." Weston said satisfied with being a complete chicken shit but he had no idea what was coming.

"Yeah me too." Jax smiled at Weston before gesturing to Tig who whistled signaling both the Niner's and Lin's crew to come out from the wings fully loaded shocking Weston. Now he was clearly out numbered.

"Put you weapons down." Clay called to Weston's men and they looked around unsure of what to do.

"Put em down." Weston said finally caving. Jax couldn't wait anymore.

"Let's just stick to the plan." He rocked on his feet before heading towards Weston.

"COME ON!" Chibs yelled and we all took off towards one another. Jax knocked Weston to the ground with one punch and started to pummel him. I got my hands on one of his men but got punched first. I used the adrenaline from the hit and tried to focus my anger of Weston putting his hands on Rory onto this random guy as I connected shot after shot with his nose. At one point I heard someone screaming and looked over to see Tig biting the dudes ear off. I caught one to the eye as I got distracted and speared the guy to the ground. Jax was on top of Weston and Opie was on top of his right hand man just as I managed to knock out the guy I was fighting. I stumbled back and looked over to see Chibs had just finished beating the shit out of the guy he had his hands on.

"YEAH!" He screamed again but was covered by sirens heard in the distance. From where I stood we definitely won. Weston's guys started to run back to the trucks just as the Niner's and Lin's guys took off. Clay saw the cop cars and kicked the guy he had beaten to a pulp.

"SHIT!" He said aggravated. Weston stood up and looked back at his men.

"Collect everyone, GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at them as they picked up their wounded and threw them in the back of the trucks. Jax shoved Weston from behind.

"We aint done yet." Jax said as Weston turned to face him.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" He said to him. All of Weston's men were pulling out just as Hale and his backup were pulling in.

"Holy shit." Hale said getting out of his truck.

"This doesn't concern you." Jax said to Hale.

"YOU'RE INSIDE CHARMING! WHO ELSE DOES IT CONCERN!" Hale gritted his teeth at Jax.

"Go home Deputy." Clay said.

"There's no crime here." Weston said causing all of us to look at him strangely. This guy was going to die undoubtedly yet he seemed to be embracing it. That or he was stupid enough to think he could take Jax. Hale looked at all of us before looking at Weston once more.

"A.J Weston, you're under arrest for arson, burning down Cara Cara." Hale said just as one of his patrolmen put cuffs on Weston.

"Read him his rights and clean him up." Hale said looking over at us.

"Call Unser, tell him to move on the cigar store with Rory." Clay told Tig. We waited long enough for Hale to take off with Weston before we got on our bikes and headed for the cigar shop. When we walked in Unser was talking to Zobelle's daughter but I didn't see Rory.

"Where's your father?" Clay asked simply.

"I don't know." The girl said mere seconds before Clay back handed her. Unser stood up as we all filed in and shut the door.

"Woman beaters now are we?" The girl cried putting her hand to her face. Clay gripped the back of her hair.

"I didn't beat you. I smacked you." Clay said into her ear just as Rory walked out from the back.

"That's why I'm here." Rory smiled before punching the girl in her face. I'd never seen Rory fight before but watching her pick the girl up and slam her face down on the counter smashing the glass out of it led me to believe that she could no doubt defend herself.

"Hey! Hey!" Unser said as Rory twisted the girl around to face Clay.

"You get daddy on the phone and you bring him here or I kill his little girl." Clay seethed into the girls ear.

"I told you I don't know where he is." The girl cried as blood trickled down her face. Rory pulled her gun from the back of her jeans clicking the safety off as she jammed it between her legs. The girl started to sob.

"You think it's funny to set women up to get raped? How about a show you what I think about stupid whores who think rape is funny." Unser walked up behind Rory.

"Whoa! Whoa Rory! Wait just a minute." Unser said but Clay put his hand up.

"She's as guilty as the rest of them." Clay explained.

"Polly." Zobelle's voice rang out from the back and Tig was waiting for him as he walked through the doorway. Polly shook free of Rory as she was distracted with Zobelle but the girl didn't get far as Tig let go of Zobelle and pushed her down into the chair telling her not to move. Opie had a hold of Zobelle standing him in front of Clay.

"Welcome back." Clay greeted him.

"What do you want?" Zobelle asked incredulously.

"Talk...outside Charming." Clay said but Zobelle shook his head.

"You're just going to let his happen?" Zobelle looked over at Unser.

"Walk out the door." Clay said to Unser.

"No you wanna kill me you do it here on Main Street." Zobelle taunted but Clay didn't give a shit as he kicked the back of his legs sending him to his knees.

"Fine just trying to accommodate our friend with the badge." Clay said as Polly started sobbing loudly. Rory hit her in the mouth.

"Shut up!" She said as the girl's lip started to bleed. Clay put his gun to the back of Zobelle's head but just before he could do anything the chimes on the door went off startling us all.

**[Rory's POV]**

I looked towards the door and saw a surprised Hale as he pulled out his gun.

"DEPUTY CHIEF! DEPUTY CHIEF! They assaulted my daughter, they threatened my life, arrest them." Zobelle said frantically as Hale stood there in shock.

"I got this deputy." Unser said putting his hand up.

"What are you doing?" Hale asked confused.

"My shield still outranks yours and I'm telling my men there's been no crime here and there wont be one here." Just as Unser said it Clay retracted his gun back.

"Now all of you just turn around and go back to the station house. Go ahead." Unser said and just when I thought Hale might do what he was told Zobelle spoke again.

"Officers, my daughter and I are in possession of illegal narcotics. There's a load of them under the cash drawer. You can find them there." Zobelle said making Clay grit his teeth. The officer closest to me looked into the register and found a brick of heroin.

"It's here." The man held up the brick and I shook my head.

"There...arrest us...DO IT!" Zobelle yelled at Hale and Hale pulled him to his feet as the other two officers moved to put cuffs on him.

"Maybe next time bitch." Polly whispered to me and I hit her again in the mouth with the bottom of my gun making her cry out.

"What was that?" I said as I felt Chibs wrap his arms around me pulling me away from the girl. One of the officers picked Polly up off the floor and started to cuff her.

"I want that girl arrested for brutally assaulting my daughter as well! I'm pressing charges!" Zobelle's words fueled me and I walked over to him.

"She's lucky I didn't unload my clip in her fucking skull!" I yelled but Chibs held me back. They cuffed Zobelle and Polly and Hale turned to me. He gave me a look of defeat and I realized why he had the look.

"I'm sorry Rory." He whispered to me.

"Aurora Janowitz, you are under arrest for the assault of Polly Zobelle." Hale said as another one of his men made his way over to me.

"NO! If I'm being arrested then you'll do it...Deputy Hale." I said handing my gun to Opie.

"This is bullshit!" Juice spoke up and Chibs was now holding him back from going after Hale. Jax walked up to Zobelle and stared him down.

"We're gonna kill you." He said as they escorted him out. I put my hands behind my back and Hale cuffed me slowly.

"I'll call Rosen." Bobby said as Hale led me over to the squad car. I looked back at the boys but it was Juice's helpless face that made me feel an ounce of regret. Jax sat down on his bike and shook his head. I nodded at him and we shared a mutual understanding with just one look as we pulled off. As they walked me back to the holding cell I passed a familiar face. I stopped dead in my tracks and kicked the bars.

"What do you want?" Weston spat.

"I just want you to take a good long look at my face." I stared Weston down and he tried to read me.

"Because soon enough it will be the last thing you see before your life's over." I spit at him through the cell and the officer pushed me onward into another cell. As I heard the metal clanking together from the door shutting behind me I sat on the uncomfortable and finally took a breath. I felt like I was right back where I started when I first arrived as they escorted me into holding. All the months I had spent here in Charming had come right back around to me sitting in a holding cell at Charming PD. The only difference in the way I felt then and the way I feel now is that the war had only just begun and I was now willingly apart of it.


	13. Counting Heartbeats

**This is the last chapter of the S2 timeline. It's also the saddest one I've written so far. I'm also going to hold off on updating until I get about 80 reviews. I think me updating so quickly has stopped my reviews and as you know I love hearing from you guys so please don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Jax's POV]<strong>

The whole lot of us waited around outside of Charming PD all morning. They had yet to let us talk to Rory about anything but we had Unser watching over her all night. Opie was pacing almost as much as Juice. Chibs finally got him to sit down on one of the squad cars and relax. Once Gemma heard that Rory got locked up her, Tara and Lyla made their way to the station as well to wait with us. When Unser finally emerged we all jumped up to talk to him but he looked defeated.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Stahl's been locked in a room with FBI for 2 hours now. No idea what's going on." Unser informed us.

"What about Weston?" I asked.

"Still waiting to hear from the D.A." He said simply as Juice jumped up next to me.

"Screw Weston, what about Rory? Are they going to charge her or what?" He asked and Chibs put a hand on shoulder to calm him down.

"She's still in holding but she's fine. No word on her either but she told me to tell you all that she was fine." Unser explained making Juice drop his head. We were all tired of this run around.

"Sorry." Unser said before sulking back into the station. Clay pulled Gemma to her feet.

"Why don't you go back to the clubhouse. They're going to need you there." Clay said before giving her a kiss. Gemma whispered to Clay and I looked over my shoulder to see Halfsack.

"Sack, stay with my mom and Tara." I told him and he nodded.

"Absolutely." He hopped off the ledge to join them as I gripped Tara's waist.

"I hate her being in there with those monsters." Tara said and I shook my head.

"She won't be for much longer. Just be careful." I kissed her and she frowned.

"Yeah." She followed Gemma and Sack out to the lot as I kept a steady eye on the door. Opie sat down next to me and handed me a cigarette which I took happily.

"So you wanna tell me how Rory got involved in all this or are you guys just going to keep putting me in the dark?" Opie asked as I took my first hit of the cigarette.

"She wanted in on taking Weston down. He hurt her and he hurt Gemma in a way that makes all of our skin crawl. She said she wants to take him down with me and the way she grew up with us I don't blame her. Gemma is a mother to us all but she was the only girl, you know? She can handle this." I explained and Opie shook his head.

"Do you know if she's ever pulled the trigger on someone before? It's a lot harder then we all think. I don't want to see her make herself weak if she can't do it." Opie said and I looked at him.

"Honestly, I have no idea but if she can't do it then we'll just have to reassure her that she's done far more for this family in the last few months then most." I took another drag and Opie looked down at his feet. I clapped my hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me.

"She'll be okay, Op." I tried reassuring him just as Unser made another appearance.

"Comfortable?" He asked seeing us pretty much take over one of his squad cars as a sofa.

"What's the word?" I asked.

"Bad news for law enforcement. Weston and Zobelle are both walking." Unser said.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Chucky's testimony don't hold up and Zobelle has been working for the FBI all along." Unser shocked me. Zobelle was a rat after all this shit. It was almost hard to believe but it explained a lot.

"A rat?" Clay asked to confirm what Unser just said.

"Trading senators and AP shot-callers. They are releasing Rory too as long as she signs a confidentially agreement." Unser said making Juice slide off the car.

"What's that?" He asked.

"She has to sign a paper to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing or else the state can charge her and she'll do 6 years for assault." Unser explained and we all couldn't believe it.

"I'm sure she's thrilled about." Opie said with a grunt.

"She had a few select words for everyone in the room but she'll be released after the others for safety purposes." Unser said.

"That's prolly for the best. Keep er' locked up all night after that and she might not wait to finish em off." Chibs joked but we all knew it was true.

"Thanks." Clay said as Unser walked back towards the station. Clay turned toward me.

"Get to Otto, have him send word up the ranks. Get's us protected inside again. Stops any Aryan backlash once we finish with Weston." Clay instructed and I stood up. It sounded like a good plan. I turned around and looked at Tig.

"Hey! Weston is off limits." I said making sure no one got to him before me. I turned to walk to my bike when Opie said my name. I turned to look back at the station and Zobelle and his daughter were being escorted out. We all stared the smug bastard down but he continued to hold that slightly satisfied smirk that let us know we couldn't touch him without serious consequences.

"My guys will take you wherever you need to go." Hale told him.

"That wont be necessary." Zobelle put his hand on Polly's shoulder as she looked back at us in fear. He walked her to his car and got in. We could faintly hear the rumbling of bikes on the approach and noticed Alvarez and his crew rolling up.

"Holy shit." I said aloud watching as Zobelle started out of the lot.

"Brown's protecting their investment." Clay said as Alvarez hawked us. He followed Zobelle out and a line of his crew went behind him. We all ran for our bikes and followed them out to see just where they were going. We ended up lined on either side of Main st in front of Zobelle's cigar shop. Clay waved me on telling me to go talk to Otto and I did as he said. I drove up to Stockton for the first time since Luann's death and was kind of nervous to be meeting with Otto again. He sat down in front of me with his white bandage over his right eye.

"How you getting by?" I asked watching him take his patch off. It looked like his face was melting on one side as the eyeball was completely gone.

"10% vision. It's lighten the work detail. I'm resigned to books on tape." He chuckled sadly.

"It's time for retribution bro. We got some intel the Aryan shotcallers are gonna wanna know." I explained.

"Okay." He said readying himself to listen.

"We found out that Zobelle has been working for the FBI this whole time. He's been working with the Mayans to run drugs and taking our guns." I explained and Otto scratched his head.

"How did you find out all of that?" He asked.

"We found out he put a rape order on Gemma, had Rory attacked so we were going to take them down. Turns out he's protected." I watched Otto rub at his face in exhaustion.

"Jesus Christ. Is your mom okay? And Rory?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Gemma's get through. Rory laid a pretty heavy beat down on Zobelle's daughter. They held her overnight but I'm supposed to pick her up soon." Otto pointed at me.

"You better be taking care of her. Don't let her get too involved with this shit Jax. Lenny would lose his mind if something happened to her." Otto explained but I shook my head.

"I protect her with my life bro. No questions asked. Just get that word out and we'll take care of the rest." I said putting my hand out letting Otto shake it.

"Will do. Be careful man." He said as I headed out of the door. I drove back to the cigar shop to see everything was exactly how I left it. I pulled up next to Clay and turned my bike off.

"I downloaded Otto." Clay shook his head and I looked over at Unser.

"Is Weston out yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hale got him an escort out of town. Stopping to see his kids first. They should be releasing Rory right about now." Unser said.

"I'll scoop Rory up and we'll catch him at family services." I buckled my helmet back up.

"Hey, no harm to my officer." Unser warned me and I nodded.

"I'm with you brother." Opie said putting his helmet on.

"Hey! And me." Chibs volunteered to go as well. I knew they both would be worried about Rory going through with this but I was the last one to treat Rory like a fragile princess. She was made and raised tough. If she said she wanted to do this then I couldn't tell her no. All three of us headed back to the clubhouse to grab the van, Gemma gave me a change of clothes for Rory before going back to the station.

**[Rory's POV]**

I had just gotten done signing the paper work for the feds when Stahl stopped me.

"Off in a rush. Got someone to kill?" She asked and I chuckled.

"I really would love to chat with you about politics and all that but I have people that love me waiting." I said giving her a smile that said fuck off.

"The same people who are going to great lengths to save Jimmy O from being locked up. That's a bit odd don't you think? Last I heard you and Jimmy didn't really have good history." She was pressing my last nerve but I didn't speak.

"I did some digging in your background and found out that when you helped Mr. Telford to transfer that Jimmy kept you in Belfast for a little over a year. Now why would you do that?" Stahl continued to press me and I looked over at her.

"Perhaps you should stop digging before you end up burying yourself." I glared at her before starting for the doors.

"Maybe you should think twice about being so loyal to a crew that so easily let's your past catch up to you." She followed me out of the door and I didn't turn back. I saw Chibs and Opie out of the truck walking inside to retrieve me but I just kept walking.

"You okay?" Opie asked and I kept my eyes in front of me.

"Peachy." I jumped in the back of the van and Chibs got in the back with me. I found the bag that Gemma had put together and changed my clothes. I slipped into dark jeans, a black tank with a black hoodie to go over top as well as my boots. I pulled my hair back and sat up next to the boys as we watched the children's center for signs of Weston. Unser's officer walked out and Weston came out not long after.

"Here we go." Jax said sitting up. Weston stopped and appeared to be waiting for something when we saw his youngest son walk out behind him.

"What the hell's he doing with his kid?" Opie asked confused.

"Shit he's taking the kid with him." Chibs said.

"I'll call Unser and find out what's going on." I said reaching into my pocket. Jax followed Weston but not too closely all the way to a tattoo shop. Unser didn't really seem to know what was going on either but found out they gave Weston a supervised visit. Opie went to scope out the place while Chibs was putting the guns together in the back. I walked up and sat in the passenger seat next to Jax.

"Unser said they gave him a supervised visit. Cops the chaperone." I explained.

"So he takes him to get ink? Great." Jax looked over at the shop.

"Guess little Cliffy couldn't go. He's too busy getting his psych eval." Chibs said from the back making Jax chuckle. I moved out of the way as Opie jumped back into the van.

"Weston, two inkers, two customers, the kid and the cop." He said meaning we had way too many witnesses.

"Freddy your friend?" Jax asked and Opie took a moment to think.

"Think so." Opie said.

"We gotta get Weston away from his kid. Make the call." Jax said. Opie pulled out his phone and dialed the shop number.

"This is Opie, Samcro. I need a favor. Guy on your table the club wants him. Raped a members mother. We need to get him clear of the kid and the cop. In 5 minutes give him a reason to go to the bathroom. Think you can do that Freddy?" Opie asked. He waited a moment before hanging up.

"We're good?" Jax asked and Opie nodded. Chibs handed Jax a gun and Jax slowly tightened the silencer on it. Opie had already set mine up and looked at me before handing it to me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked making Chibs and Jax eye me. I took the gun and headed for the back door.

"Let's go." We crept around the back of the building and pried the exit open. Opie set up behind the door as Jax, Chibs and I hid in the stalls. Weston was completely off guard as he entered and saw Opie but what we didnt plan on was seeing his kid at his side.

"Jesus." He said and we lowered our guns.

"Get rid of him." I said still gripping the gun tightly. Opie kept his eyes on me. I knew he was nervous about me being a part of this but he had no idea about my past or how well I could handle things like this. I watched Weston kneel down and look at his son.

"Head back Doogie. I gotta talk to these guys. Say nothing. No matter what happens. You don't ever talk to the cops. I love you." He kissed his son on the head and let him walk out of the bathroom before Opie shut the door again.

"I told you you'd be seeing my face again." I seethed. He looked from me to Jax.

"He never sees this." Weston said and Jax shook his head. Weston walked into one of the stalls and sat down. Jax glanced over at me.

"You ready?" He whispered and I nodded. We both raised our pistols and fired about 8 times until Weston was a bloody mess. I let out a heavy breath as I let my arm fall to my side. Jax put his arm around my shoulders and I wiped a loose tear from my eye.

"It's done." Chibs said putting a hand on my shoulder. We didnt wait around long because we knew the cop would be looking for Weston soon so we quickly exited the way we came in. The drive was silent as I sat with my head resting on the back of the van wall. We pulled onto the lot and walked into the clubhouse to see the others at the bar.

"It's done." Jax said and the others glanced at me as I placed the pistol on the bar.

"I am so proud of you." Happy said. I rubbed the back of my neck before heading towards the dorms. I needed a shower badly after handling Weston and being stuck in jail overnight. I let the water run over me for about 10 minutes before I even put shampoo in my hair. I used Juice's body wash and rinsed the suds off before I finally felt my fingers getting pruny. I dried off and put on fresh underwear before opening the bathroom door to see Opie sitting on the bed.

"It's a good thing I put my underwear on or else this would be awkward." I walked over to the closet and grabbed fresh clothes.

"How are you holding up?" He asked sounding concerned. I pulled on a pair of jeans and started doing my belt.

"I'm fine Opie. You shouldn't worry so much about me. " I told him as I pulled a white tank off a hanger.

"I guess it just kind of confuses me how you can just pull the trigger on someone like that and be so...okay." I looked at him.

"Have you ever pulled the trigger on someone?" I asked.

"Well yeah but-" I cut him off.

"But it's different for you because you're in the club?" I chuckled.

"It's just...I didn't think-" I cut him off yet again.

"You didn't take me for a killer? Well I guess that's sort of a backhanded compliment but I'll take it." I pulled on socks and grabbed my boots as Opie shook his head.

"You aren't just born to pull the trigger Rory. I found that out, Jax found that out too. What I want to know is how you found that out." I stopped pulling my boots on and looked up at Opie.

"There's a lot about my past you don't know Op. I went through a lot of shit in Belfast. Life is fast pace there. Scary fast. If you arent the first to pull the trigger then you are the first to die and I wasn't going to die that easy." I explained and Opie just stared at me.

"I did what I had to do to survive. I'm not proud of it but I don't live in fear that someday I might be in the situation to have to pull the trigger and hesitate." I said meeting his gaze. He reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe someday you can tell me about your life in Belfast." Opie said into the top of my head.

"Maybe someday you can tell me about your 5 years in lock up." I snorted but I felt the chuckle from his chest.

"Or we can just keep the past in the past." Opie let me go and looked down smiling.

"I love you Op." I said honestly. He was more than a best friend. Him and Jax were like brothers to me. I would be lost without them.

"I love you too." He kissed my head and smiled one last time before he left me to finish getting dressed.

**[Halfsack's POV]**

Gemma and Tara were picking up some groceries at the moment and I was assigned to protect them. Though I wished I could be apart of taking Zobelle down I knew that protecting them was an important job. They are the old ladies of the President and the VP not to mention baby Abel who was also one of the lives I was protecting. My thoughts were scattered today and I wasn't sure why. I blamed Rory getting locked up. It made me feel uneasy knowing she was caged like an animal. I'd spent these last few months getting really close to her and I honestly felt like she was the only true friend I had in my life. I figured it had been long enough for them to take out Weston so I decided to give her a call while I was waiting for Gemma and Tara.

"If it isn't my favorite person in the whole wide world." I had to laugh at her.

"Uh oh. Either I'm in trouble or you want something." I said hearing her sound playfully baffled.

"I'm offended. Can't a girl just be glad to hear from her best friend?" She asked mockingly.

"Yeah yeah what do you want?" I asked.

"Hey shithead you called me." I laughed at her response.

"Just checking in. Seeing if you're okay." I asked.

"I swear if another person asks me that I'm going to start handing out throat punches." She said sounding frustrated.

"Wow someone is touchy today. I hear once you get out of jail a little tumble in the sheets relieves that tension. You should find your boyfriend." I said with a laugh.

"I have no tension I just hate people always worrying about me like I'm a handicap." She said with a sigh of frustration.

"People care about you shithead. Get over it." I teased.

"I'm fine. Everything okay on your end?" She asked me as I looked into the store to see Gemma and Tara paying.

"Yeah it's quiet. They are getting groceries now." I said.

"So you patch in soon. That must be exciting." She said sounding less then thrilled. I knew how she felt about the club but she still managed to care.

"Hopefully, I mean that shit isn't certain." I said still nervous about the next month until the vote came.

"Shut up Kip. You will be patched in before you know it. You've done more for the club then half the actual members. You're a solider through and through. Embrace it." She said making me smile.

"You really think I'll get it?" I asked.

"I can tell you one thing I know for certain. Jax has loved Tara since the beginning of time and Abel is a part of him. Gemma is the only thing that keeps Clay afloat in all this mess and there you are guarding them with your life. That's not bitch duty. They wouldn't send you if they didn't trust you with everything they had. From where I'm sitting you're already in Samcro." She said making me feel less uneasy.

"I've been practically shitting my pants for days worrying about this and you somehow have the ability to make me feel so much better about it. You should stick around." I joked hearing her laugh.

"Well it's the truth. Stop worrying. In fact, as celebration for you patching in we will take a trip to New York. There's nothing like getting drink in New York bars." She said making me smile.

"That sounds amazing." I said looking out at the street.

"I'm glad you're staying Rory. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when you leave." I said honestly even though I knew talking about leaving bummed her out.

"You lean on me like I lean on you. It's what friends do. No matter where I am or you are, we'll always have each other to fall back on." I nodded taking her words in.

"Now stop getting all warm and fuzzy. You already have enough trouble looking like a rough neck biker as it is." She teased.

"Says the girl dating the guy with the mohawk." I teased back hearing her laugh.

"Better watch what you say Prospect. Don't go offending a member now." She joked.

"Sure thing old lady." I said with a laugh just as Gemma and Tara were coming out.

"Remind me to punch you in the dick the next time I see you." She said sounding unamused but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Watch your back and be careful." She got serious.

"Will do. You take care of yourself and keep your head down." I told her getting off my bike.

"See you soon." She said before hanging up. I put my phone away and Gemma looked at me.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Rory. So far so good." I said simply.

"Sorry you got stuck escorting us." Tara said scrunching her face as she loaded Abel into the car.

"Don't be. It's an honor." I said honestly and Gemma stopped loading the groceries to look at me.

"An honor?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." I said taking the bags from her and putting them in the back. She looked over at Tara before touching my cheek and smiling.

**[Rory's POV]**

I rejoined everyone knocking lightly on the chapel door and they let me in. Jax handed Chibs a bulletproof vest and he slipped it over my head.

"Well this is cute." I said as he tightened the straps.

"Aye' a bullet to the tit isn't." He finished putting it on me before kissing my head.

"We're ready." Jax said cocking his shotgun back. The rest of them had shotguns and of course their own pieces strapped on their hips. When Juice finally called letting Clay know it was time we all filed out of the clubhouse to Unser who was waiting. He tossed me the keys to the shipping truck.

"It's ready and waiting. Stay safe." Unser said and I patted his arm. I opened the door to the truck but Jax stopped me.

"Be careful." He said gripping my face. I laughed.

"Aren't I always?" I said before hopping into the truck. The guards at the front opened the gate for us and I followed them out. I kept my eyes straight ahead and watched as the boys rode in front of me. Clay finally gave me the signal and I sped around them all the way past Alvarez and Zobelle and all of the Mayans that were riding along until I could pull in front of them.

"Put the lock." Happy said and I kicked the lock on the back door. One of the Nomads yanked the door open and revealed all those that were behind us.

"YEEEHAW!" Piney said as he started firing at the Mayans. Piney and Happy opened fire on the riders and I saw one go down in my side mirror. Piney must have taken out Zobelle's tires because I saw smoke and the car came to a stop. I stopped the truck and kept my handgun on my lap in case anyone came around the sides. I jumped when I suddenly heard shotguns being fired repeatedly. We had trapped Zobelle and it was only a matter of time before Alvarez surrendered him over. I saw Alvarez jump out of the car to take cover but Zobelle took off, hitting one of the Mayans.

"ALVAREZ! TAKE OFF OR WE FINISH THIS!" Clay yelled to him and he listened taking his men and riding off quickly. As soon as Happy pulled the door back down I took off after Zobelle. I knew he wouldn't get far on flat tires and I was right as he only got about 5 minutes away at restaurant. He was standing inside where there just so happened to be a bus full of school children. I got out of the truck and let everyone out.

"He's in the restaurant." I said putting my hands on my hips. Tig made a move to go get him and I stopped him.

"Whoa! There's kids in there. Think about this." I said putting my hand on his chest.

"She's right. We'll have to wait him out." Clay said.

"He's probably calling for backup." Bobby said.

"Who gives a shit?" Jax said sounding annoyed.

"When the kids clear, we kill him." Clay said keeping his eyes on the place. I pulled the vest over my head handed it to Chibs.

"That thing is too hot." I said fanning my self.

"But it keeps the bullets out." He smiled. My phone rang again and I saw Kip's name.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Somethings wrong with Gemma. We need at Jax's place." He sounded out of breath and serious.

"I'm on the way." I hung up and they all looked at me.

"Something's up with Gem. They need me." I ran back to the truck.

"What did he say?" Jax yelled.

"That they need me. I'll take care of it. Just sit tight." I jumped into the truck and was startled when Juice jumped up on the step.

"Do you need the vest back?" He asked.

"No I'm going to Jax's. I'll be fine." I said starting the truck. He reached in grabbing my neck and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Be careful." He said.

"You too." I said before he jumped down and let me pull away from the restaurant. I secretly hoped it gave Zobelle a false sense of security. I drove as quickly as I could to Jax's running a million and one scenarios in my head praying that Gemma was okay but as I pulled up to the house I saw the front door was open. I jumped out of the car just as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said quickly walking up to the house.

"Hey I just got a weird call from Tara is everything alright?" It was Jax.

"Yeah everything is-" I walked across the threshold of the door and was met with the bottom of a gun to my forehead. Tara screamed as I fell to the kitchen floor, dropping my phone and watching it slid across. A loud ringing made me cringe and I gripped my head feeling the blood trickle. I looked up and I kept getting in and out blurred vision.

"Wh-wh-what?" I said looking for the source of the blow. It was Cameron Hayes. He pushed Tara into a chair and was now holding a gun to Kip's chest.

"Weapon." He said and Kip handed over his gun.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked confused and frightened. When he didn't answer I pulled myself up with the kitchen counter and leaned against it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled feeling it vibrate my brain.

"Gemma killed my Eddie. Figured killing an old lady would even the score." He turned his gun to Tara and put it in her face.

"NO!" I yelled again as Tara gasped. Kip moved forward and Cameron turned the gun on him.

"Don't get brave boyo." He said.

"Just w-wait a goddamn minute. How do you know it was Gemma?" I asked praying I didn't lose consciousness.

"I heard it over the radio. That ATF bitch called it in." He said keeping his eyes on Kip.

"Sit...SIT!" He yelled when Kip didn't sit down immediately but when he yelled it was enough to wake Abel who was sleeping in the car seat just a few feet from me. Kip sat down putting his hands up in surrender but Cameron's attention was now on Abel. I glanced over at Kip and just an exchange of eye contact let him know I had his back whenever he was ready. Cameron rocked the car seat trying to calm Abel.

"A son for a son." He pulled a knife from the butcher block on the counter and looked back over at us.

"Seems about right." He moved towards Abel with the knife and I sprang forward.

"NO!" He turned slightly and fired hitting me in the chest. The force of the bullet made me stumble back and hit the floor causing Tara to scream again. I felt the hot metal enter my skin and hit one of my ribs. I heard something that sounded like choking and looked over to see he had driven the knife into Kip's belly.

"Oh no no!" Tara stood there freaking out as Cameron continue twisting the knife. When he finally let Kip go he fell to the floor next to me.

"Come on! COME ON!" Cameron gripped Tara by the back of her hair and yanked her to her feet leading her to the back. I rolled to my side feeling how hard it was to breath I knew instantly that the bullet must have hit my lung. One of the perks of being a nurse was knowing just how fucked you were in life threatening situations. Kip started coughing and I tried putting pressure on it but he yelped and shook his head.

"N-no! N-o don't." He pleaded.

"I have to stop the bleeding." I cried.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." He started to cry and I felt my face crumble.

"No no don't do that. Don't say that." I wheezed feeling how the tears didn't help my breathing. He winced a few more times as blood seeped from his mouth which meant he was bleeding internally into his lungs.

"I-it was w-worth it. All of it." He said tipping his head back slightly.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"S-samcro. Ww-without it I wouldn't h-have met you." He smiled slightly before his face scrunched letting out a quick sob. I gripped his hand.

"Please h-hold on." I begged not wanting to let go of him but he took a few more gasps before he finally closed his eyes. I watched as his chest stop moving and suddenly the pain I felt in my own chest started to amplify.

"Kip...KIP!" I yelled before sobbing into his shirt. I was suddenly pulled by my hair off of him and laid on my back.

"Please...don't take him." I pleaded with Cameron as he stood over me. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and tried counting them to stay conscious.

"I'm sorry." He brought his gun down into my forehead again and all I saw was black.

**[Opie's POV]**

Chibs kicked the door in and we rushed in behind him. Halfsack was sprawled out in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.

"Ahh." Chibs dropped to his knees to check his pulse but we all knew he was dead. I looked down and saw a long blood trail leading to the back.

"Jesus Christ." I said catching Jax's attention.

"The baby! TARA!" Jax sprinted to the back and I followed but Tara was in the nursery while the blood trail went left into the bathroom. I saw Tara was taped to the chair and Jax quickly undid the binding.

"Where's Rory?" I asked and Tara sobbed.

"B-bathroom." I had feared she would say that but I kicked the door open and saw Rory lying in the bathtub with one leg hooked over the side. The water was running and the tube was full of blood from what looked like a gun shot wound to the chest.

"RORY!" I ran to the side of the tube and turned the water off.

"RORY WAKE UP!" I felt for a pulse and it was weak. I heard someone run into the door and it was Chibs.

"Oh God RORY GIRL!" Chibs cried out raking his hands through his hair.

"She's got a little pulse. COME ON RORY! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Get her out of the tub!" Chibs said and we both pulled her out of the tub wrapping her in all the towels and blankets we could find. Jax came to the door.

"Cameron took Abel." He took one look at Rory and he looked about to break down.

"CALL CLAY!" I yelled just as Tara pushed past him to get to Rory.

"He hit her in the head." Tara pushed one of the towels under her head before ripping her tank up the front. I moved out of the way and watched as Tara worked on her. I heard Chibs choke back a cry and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly trying to fight one of my own.

"Go! I'll take care of her!" Tara said over her shoulder as we stood there. We heard Jax run through the house and I debated whether I wanted to move from this spot. It was like choosing between watching my sister die or watching my brother lose his son. Tara turned her head up again.

"GO!" She screamed and I finally snapped out of it and ran after Jax and Chibs. I prayed that the last image of Rory wouldn't be of her bleeding to death on Jax's floor. We took off like a bat outta hell and hit the highway within minutes. Clay, Bobby, Juice and Tig were waiting under an overpass and caught up with us as we flew past them. Luck was on our side because we were easily going 80 over the speed limit but if I was in Jax's position the laws wouldn't matter. We pulled into the lot of the marina and saw Cameron's car. We all jumped off our bikes and looked around but Jax was the first to spot him.

"THE DOCKS!" Jax pointed and we all sprinted down the wooden docks pushing our feet as hard and as fast as we could to catch up with Cameron. Jax was far ahead of us but Juice was more of a runner than the rest of us as he stayed close behind him with Chibs surprisingly trailing but by the time we reached the right dock Cameron had already taken off. We all tried to catch our breath as we looked at the boat driving off towards the sunset.

"He took my son...HE TOOK MY SON!" Jax yelled in disbelief as he watched the boat go out of sight. Clay reached out and Jax's knee's gave out from under him taking him to the ground. Clay wrapped his arms around him tightly and I gripped his shoulder as he started to breakdown. Jax let out a scream that only a man feeling the ultimate loss would let out and my heart sank for him.

"Who's blood is that?" Bobby asked me and I looked down at my hands to see they were covered in dry blood.

"Op?" Tig drew my eyes to him and I looked to Juice who stood next to him. I watched the terror blanket his face.

"Rory's."


	14. Alive With Vengeance

**Sorry for the long wait all. I've had a million and one things to do but I am finally finished. It's a bit long but I like to consider it a Valentines Day treat that kicks off the S3 timeline. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

_I found myself standing in a snowy cemetery unsure of exactly why I was there but when I looked down there was a snow covered head stone that I just so happened to be standing in front of. I reached down and brushed the ice flakes from the stone and felt my heart sink into my stomach as I read Aurora Janowitz. I kept telling myself it wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real until I heard her voice and I looked up excited to see her beautiful face. However it wasn't her beautiful smiling face that I saw. It was a blood covered mess._

"Juicy." I jumped up letting my feet fall from the other chair in front of me as I realized I was dreaming. I felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Chibs standing above me looking concerned.

"Oh hey. Must have dozed off." I rubbed my face and looked at the hospital bed seeing Rory was still unconscious, machine's beeping away and the oxygen tube still securely in her nose.

"Any change?" Chibs asked me as I sat up.

"Uh not since the surgery the other day. They said they repaired the lung and she started breathing without the help at about 2 AM. All in all she is healing nicely. It's just the head we're worried about now." I sighed.

"You should go to the clubhouse and get some sleep. Ya look like shit." He said rubbing the top of my head but I ignored his suggestion.

"Any word on Gemma?" I asked looking up.

"Tig's caught up with her and Unser. Took her to a motel up near Brokeriver, sent some Nomads up with him to keep watch over her." Chibs explained as he walked closer to Rory's bed brushing some of her hair off her face.

"She's still saying Stahl set her up though?" I asked and Chibs furrowed his brows.

"What's on you mind Juicy?" He asked me.

"I just keep thinking that if she set Gemma up to take the fall for Edmond then she also set Rory, Sack and Tara up to deal with the fall out." I felt my jaw tighten.

"We'll get er' Juicy boy. Don't you worry about that bitch." He walked over and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I just keep thinking how different things would have played out if I would have actually thought it through. Made her keep the vest on or go with her. Something to keep her out of this fucking bed." I looked over to her in the same place she'd been for days.

"You can't sit er' and blame yourself. We all wish things were different." Chibs said trying to pull me out of my self affliction but half of the relationship I had with Rory was spent in a hospital. I took Rory's hand into mine and squeezed it.

"You know Clay isn't going to let you sit up here forever. We need you back at the clubhouse." Chibs said walking to the other side of the bed so I could see him.

"I cant just leave her lying here alone. She could wake up." I stated the obvious and Chibs sighed.

"Bobby'll be up here soon and I'll wait til he gets here. You need to shower and get some rest. You're no good to any of us half dead and reeking of shit." I knew he was right but I didn't want to leave her. I brought my lips down on the back of her hand.

"The last time I left her she got shot and practically beaten to death. You say it like leaving is just so easy." I looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes at me as he leaned on the bed.

"I know it's not easy. I had to leave her bleeding out on Jackie boys bathroom floor. I know damn well how hard it is but you've been er'e for a week and a half, Juice." Chibs said sternly.

"It's only been 10 days." I mumbled earning a huff from Chibs. There was a moment of silence before Chibs spoke again.

"You know when she wakes up we're gonna have to tell her about Gem, Abel and Sack. You really want her to know you've been sitting by her side this whole time too caught up in not being able to save her when you could have been looking for Abel? She'll have your balls in a jar." I chuckled looking over to Rory's face knowing that Chibs was dead on.

"She would be pretty pissed. Any word on Jax yet?" I asked looking up at Chibs.

"None. We'll need you to have some good news to get him through." Chibs extended his hand across the bed and I sighed before getting up and taking it. He pulled me into a hug before I grabbed my cut from the back of the chair and keys from the table.

"If she wakes up-" I started as Chibs plopped down in the chair I was previously sitting in.

"Knock her back out til ye get back. Got it." Chibs said taking her hand. I laughed throwing my cut back on and leaving the room. I carried the uneasy feeling as I walked out of the hospital and towards the parking lot. It was when you are going up the big hill on a roller coaster and you know the drop is coming sort of feeling. I was waiting for the drop. I got on my bike for the first time in days and drove to the clubhouse to see Bobby and Chucky sat in the bar while Clay sat alone in the chapel. Clay caught sight of me and walked out quickly. I noticed that Bobby was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Clay asked concerned. I guess because I hadn't left the hospital since Rory was admitted they thought the worst.

"She's stable. Chibs just kicked me out so I could get my shit together. Get started on the search for Abel and see what I can do for Gem." I explained and Bobby let out a breath as Clay shook his head.

"That's good." Clay said.

"I could keep her company if you want." Chucky spoke up and I eyed him.

"Or you could stay here and make sure shit runs smoothly here." Bobby said taking his shot and standing up. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Call me if anything changes okay? I'll probably bring my laptop to the hospital tonight." I told Bobby as he patted my back.

"Get some sleep kid. You look like hell." Bobby said before walking out of the clubhouse. I walked back to the dorms and looked at my bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one at Rory's place but it would have to do. I kicked my boots off and threw my cut on the back of the chair before trying to get what sleep I could but I only managed about 2 hours of nightmares. I was going to need a few drinks in my system if I ever wanted to sleep through these dreams. I finally decided to roll out of bed and take a shower at around 3:30. It's pretty bad when you go without a shower so long that you can actually feel the filth peeling away from your skin. I stayed in the shower far longer than what I should have as the water turned ice cold and yet I barely felt it. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white undershirt before throwing my cut back on and grabbing a few extra things. I hadn't had much of an appetite lately so I grabbed some coffee and a few things of jerky from the gas station before heading back up to the hospital. When I walked in I saw Piney on his way out.

"Hey, Bobby's in there with her now. I came up to tell her about Kip's arrangements." Piney sighed.

"How's all that going? Do you need any help?" I asked.

"It's going as much as it can be. I know telling her while she's actually conscious will be a lot harder than when she's not though." Piney said.

"We'll help her get through it." I said patting him on the shoulder. He chuckled before squinting at me.

"I'm sure you will. I hope you showered. Nurses were talking about you smelling like week old deli meat." He patted my shoulder back as he walked by and I laughed before heading to Rory's room. Bobby was reading something to her.

"_Your last letter provided laughs for days but what you said about taking it day by day has helped me get through Luann's death. When you write such beautifully structured things it reminds me so much of J.T that it's almost uncanny. I hope you are taking your own advice and taking care of yourself. Your Pop wouldn't be able to handle hearing about anything bad happening to...you._" Bobby faded off as he read and pulled his glasses off slowly.

"What's that?" I asked as he folded the paper back up.

"Rory's been writing letter's to Otto since Luann was killed. This was unopened in her bag so I figured I'd read it to her." Bobby explained as he put the letter back in her bag.

"I didn't know." I said honestly. He tucked his glasses back into his shirt before looking at me.

"You still don't look like you've slept any." He said as I set my laptop up on the table.

"Yeah well I showered so at least the nurses wont complain." I said without looking at him.

"You're going to fall out Juice. You need to sleep." Bobby stood up and walked over to me.

"Honestly, I'd much rather avoid it until my body can't take it. I keep having these shitty dreams and then I wake up and start thinking about all the horrible shit we've all been through." I started to rant but kept my eyes on the screen. Bobby finally gripped my arm and turned me to him.

"Slow down before your brain explodes." He said and I looked him in the eyes. I glanced over his shoulder at Rory still lying motionless in the bed before sitting down in the chair and rubbing my face.

"Jesus...you're really caught up on her aren't you?" Bobby said in disbelief as he sat in front of me.

"It terrifies me how much I care about her Bobby. Is that normal? I mean, we've known each other for awhile now but there are these moments that I try to think about what I'd do if she weren't around anymore and It's like a panic sets in. What the fuck is that?" I explained feeling the creeping gripping in my chest.

"Love." He said simply but I shook my head.

"It's too soon for all that. Besides I barely got her to commit to being my girlfriend." I said making Bobby laugh.

"All this time I thought you were just trying to jump her bones." He ran his hand through his hair and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me, she's too smart for that." I said with a chuckle. Bobby gripped the back of my neck.

"She's going to be okay." He said trying to convince me. I nodded.

"I know it's just...I keep thinking she's going to wake up and want to split or she won't remember me or something stupid like that. I just don't want her first words after all this to be-" I was interrupted by groaning coming from the bed. Bobby and I both looked at Rory as she started to move.

"Mmmfuck." She mumbled slowly reaching for her face. Bobby and I practically fell over one another to get closer to her.

"Hey sunshine." Bobby said with a smile as she opened her eyes and looked at us confused.

"Do...do you know who I am?" I asked catching her attention.

"Was I shot in the head?" She asked reaching up.

"No the chest." I said.

"Then of course I know who you are asshat." She groaned and I felt this wave of relief set in as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll get the doctor." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Wait..." She stopped him.

"Abel? Did you get Abel?" She asked looking from both me and Bobby but neither of his were really ready to tackle that just yet.

"I'll...I'll get the doctor." Bobby ran from the room quickly and Rory licked her lips. I rushed to fill a cup with water and hand it to her. Her shaky hands took the cup and gulped down the water.

"God I feel like I haven't had anything to drink in days." She said trying to clear her throat.

"You've been in a coma for almost a week and a half so that's a natural feeling I guess." I informed her. She looked surprised by the answer. I sat the cup down before leaning down to catch her eye stared at me uneasy as I gazed into her dark eyes.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You have...no idea how good it is to see your eyes again." I said letting a breath I had been holding for what seemed like forever. Bobby had brought the doctor back who smiled the moment he saw Rory finally awake.

"Well hello there, I'm Dr. Yates. It's good to see you're finally awake. You've had quite a lot of visitors." He said and she glanced at the flowers and balloons around the room.

"It's good to be awake." She said clearing her throat a little.

"How do you feel?" He walked over and checked her eyes with a flashlight.

"Like I was shot." She chuckled but Bobby and I just watched the doctor look her over.

"Well you're going to be a little more out of it then any typical GSW patient. You lost a lot of blood but thanks to a few of your friends we were able to get you through the surgeries just fine." He said making her squint at him.

"Doc I've only been awake for a few minutes. Mind telling me things with a few details?" she asked trying to adjust how she was sitting but seemed to have discovered her stitches on her abdomen.

"My apologies." He walked over to the x-ray screen and turned on the light.

"You came in with severe head trauma and a gunshot wound to the chest which caused your lung to collapse and a few broken ribs. We needed a few blood transfusions and two of your friends donated blood, a Mr. Harry Winston and a Mr. Alexander Trager." She quickly looked over at Bobby.

"Tig? You let them put Tig's blood in me? What the hell is the matter with you?" She looked like she had chills for a moment as she got the news.

"You were dying Rory. We didn't really have time to be particular." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"We managed to get the bullet out but we had to do some surgery a few days ago to repair the lung. You've been sedated the past few days to let it mend. The ribs will take a bit longer though." The doctor explained.

"What about my head?" She asked feeling reaching up to touch the lump. The doctor sighed before turning on the other X-ray light showing of her skull.

"Well we couldn't really figure out why the trauma was so bad until we checked your medical records and saw that you had been here before with a head injury. Dr. Knowles explained that you were already border line with headaches and blackouts." He said.

"What's the damage?" She asked wanting him desperately to cut to the chase.

"The one trauma alone was enough but the added blows to the head came dangerously close to a fractured skull. You are suffering from a very rare condition that in most cases would be fatal. It's called Second Impact Syndrome or SIS in the medical field. When the brain is already healing from previous swelling and is re-injured the swelling happens so rapidly that the blood flow is unable to move as quickly as it should. Though we addressed the injury as quickly as possible you will still have the side effects that go with it that aren't usually involved in something like a minor concussion." He explained.

"Side effects like what?" She asked curiously.

"Those typical with severe brain trauma like persistent muscle spasms, tenseness, hallucinations and in your case emotional instability or post-traumatic epilepsy." The more he explained the more I realized how different things were going to be.

"Wow…bastard should have killed me huh?" She said looking as though she might cry. The room grew silent for a moment.

"W-well you'll heal up and the side effects will ease in time as long as you're careful. You'll be out of here in no time at all." The doctor tried to give her something to hold onto but it wasn't enough.

"Can you give us a minute Doc?" Bobby asked and he smiled politely before leaving the room.

"Rory, you'll get better." I squeezed her hand and she bit her lip.

"Until I take another shot to the head." she said looking defeated. I looked over at Bobby.

"I'm going to call the clubhouse. Tell them you're awake." Bobby gave us a few minutes alone as I took a seat on the side of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her head fall back against the pillows as I pushed some of the hair off her face.

"Since the moment Opie told me you were hurt and every day since I've been worried you'd wake up and not know who I was." I said making her open her eyes.

"Not to boost your ego or anything but you are pretty hard to forget." She said with a hint of frustration in her voice as she fought back emotions that were apparently boiling.

"It's the hair isn't it?" I joked but she continued to look into my eyes.

"No. It's this." She ran her finger along my jaw and under my bottom lip giving me chills.

"You have a really big smile." She said watching as I gazed at her. I took her hand from my face and kissed it.

"We'll get through this Rory. I'm not going anywhere." I said holding her hand tightly.

"I don't need you to take care of me Juice. I'm a big girl." She explained and I shook my head.

"Yes and I'm a grown man but I still let you help me out after I was released. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. The only thing that makes you weak is when you are too afraid to ask for it." She looked at me lamely and I just stared back.

"So my near death experience has caused you to become philosophical? Jesus I'm gonna need more pain meds." She winced trying to sit up but I quickly got up and put a pillow behind her back just as Bobby came back in.

"They guys are on their way." He said closing the door behind him.

"So is anyone going to answer my question about what the hell is going on or do I have to go find Tara?" She asked watching as I looked back at Bobby who started to walk closer to me.

"You just woke up Rory. Give it some time." Bobby said.

"The last thing I remember is watching my best friend get stabbed to death so forgive me if I have a few questions. Is Tara okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...yeah she's fine." I spoke up.

"What happened to Gemma? I was going to Jax's to meet up with her and Cameron said she killed Edmond." She said like she was vaguely remembering things.

"Stahl set her up. Something must have happened and Stahl shot the poor bastard but Gem went after Polly and Stahl pinned both murders on her." Bobby explained.

"Jesus...is she in lock up?" She asked concerned.

"Nah she's on the lamb. Tig and some Nomads are with her making sure she's safe." Bobby said. She brought her hand up to her head and winced when she felt the lump.

"I'm sure Jax is thrilled that the stupid bitch is continuing to fuck with Samcro. I hope he's planning a very bloody end for her." she said noticing how both Bobby and I looked down.

"What is it?" She asked but before either of us could answer the door opened.

"MY BEAUTIFUL RORY!" Chibs came in and pushed past Bobby to wrap his arms around Rory.

"Easy Chibs." Bobby reminded him.

"It's good to see your eyes open." He held her face before kissing her cheek. Clay, Happy and Piney came shuffling in.

"Hey Princess, how you feeling?" Piney asked with a smile.

"I think we're gonna have to buy you a helmet." Happy added making the rest of us chuckle. The relationship Happy and Rory had was strange. You never really saw Happy take to anyone like Rory but he was surprisingly welcoming and nice to her. More so to her then to a lot of the actually club members.

"Bout time you woke up." Clay smiled but you could tell he was hurting.

"STOP!" Rory yelled making us all freeze.

"Where's Abel? Is he okay?" She asked frantically looking at all of us. I looked at Clay and Piney for guidance watching Clay finally let out a sigh. Happy shut the door and watched out of it as Clay stepped closer to Rory resting his hand on the bed.

"Cameron took off with Abel. We didn't make it in time. He's gone." Clay explained and we all watched Rory's eyes grow wide and grip at her chest. She was in shock.

"I...I've got to get out of here. We've got to find him!" She threw the sheets back and tried to get out of the bed and we all made a move to stop her.

"Whoa whoa calm down Rory girl." Chibs putting his hands up to keep her from pulling her legs out of bed.

"I'm not going to be calm! We need to find him. He's just a baby!" Rory yelled and her machine's started going off.

"Rory! RORY LISTEN TO ME! HEY!" Clay raised his voice as Rory fought and she finally stopped.

"We need you to get better before we can let you join the search, okay? I'm begging you...as family...please just calm down." Clay said just as the nurses rushed in.

"She needs her rest boys." The nurse said trying to clear the room. Rory leaned back against her pillows as Clay placed a kiss on her forehead. Chibs, Happy and Bobby followed him out but Piney walked closer and took her hand.

"You need to get your rest now okay? I planned Halfsack's service and it's tomorrow so if you want any chance of attending I suggest you take it easy." He kissed her hand much like I had earlier and she shook her head holding back tears.

"J-Juice could you give me a minute?" She asked putting her hand to her face. I looked at her strangely and Piney gestured for me to follow him out. I did as I was told and stood outside the door with Piney.

"She doesn't let people see her cry. It's something her mother always said." Piney explained.

"Everybody cries. It's not a big deal." I said but he shook his head.

"When Rory was a little girl, her mom developed a pretty bad drug problem. It landed her here a few times and as a kid that stuff is overwhelming." Piney started to go into detail.

"Naturally." I responded.

"Well her Ma would always come out of it and find Rory weeping by her bedside and she would always tell her that you don't ever let people see you cry. You save your crying for home." I finally understood why Rory held back when it came to getting upset. She was such an emotional person yet when it came to crying she was scarily good at holding back.

"It's got nothing to do with you boy. Just how she was raised. Give her a few minutes then go back in there and reassure her that you are doing everything you can to find Abel." Piney said pointing at me. I nodded at him. As Piney left me standing outside of Rory's hospital door I glanced in to see her crying into her hands. There was so much more I wanted to learn about Rory and her past but all I can hope is that someday she'll trust me enough to give me those stories.

**[Rory's POV]**

I finally managed to pull myself together and Juice returned with a tray of food. I picked at it while he sat with his laptop open in the chair next to the bed running all sorts of searches. I felt completely useless lying in this bed while he typed away. I offered a few different ideas here and there but I knew he didn't need the help. I heard a faint knock at the door and in bounced a huge thing of floors however the person behind them was blocked. Finally Chucky popped his head around the side.

"Hello Aurora! We brought you some flowers to make you feel better." Chucky said making me cock my eyebrows at him.

"We?" I said but shortly after Opie walked in with a smile.

"Hey." He bounded toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I held onto him for a few moments before finally letting him go.

"It's so good to see you." I said as Opie sat down on the bed. He looked back at Chucky who continued to stand awkwardly.

"Go stand in the bathroom Chucky." Opie commanded and he looked at the bathroom door.

"I accept that." Chucky managed to open the door with his bandaged hands and close it behind himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I'm pretty much attempting to run the shop alone with Gemma gone and you layed up. How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Well I got my ass handed to me, watched someone I cared about get stabbed to death only to find out the child he was trying to protect was kidnapped and oh Gemma was framed by that serial twat, Stahl. I'm having a peachy day." I said with a fake smile. Opie frowned at me and put his hand on mine.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get Gemma out of this shit with Stahl and we'll find Abel." Opie said but I shook my head.

"What about Kip? Can you bring him back too?" I asked already knowing the answer. Juice hit his keyboard a few times and grunted.

"Fucking connection." He muttered.

"You know that shit works better down the hall where there's actually someplace to plug that in, right?" Opie asked making Juice shrug.

"I don't want to leave her alone." He said making me roll my eyes.

"He's afraid I'll melt if he leaves this room for more than 5 seconds." I said annoyed at how clung to my side Juice has been since I've opened my eyes.

"I'll stick with her. Take a break man." Opie said and Juice looked over at me.

"If you don't go the chances of me getting extremely pissed with you are great." I added and Juice picked up his laptop.

"I'm just down the hall." He kissed me quickly before leaving the room. Opie and I were finally alone.

"I heard you gave me blood. Looks like we really are family now." I smiled at him.

"Yeah you, me and Tig. One happy bunch." He joked seeing my visible dislike.

"Ugh you guys should have let me die." I said but Opie's face became serious.

"I was the one to find you, you know. I thought you were dead so don't say shit like that to me okay?" Opie looked down at his hand over mine and I felt a bit guilty for saying what I said.

"How's Jax handling all of this?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He hasn't left the house since it happened. We called and told Tara about you but she said since the police let them back in the house he's been sitting on the nursery floor drinking. Clay said we're going to go clean him up before Sack's funeral though. The old man's been taking care of all that." Opie explained. I hated knowing that Jax was in such bad shape and here I was just sitting here.

"Piney's a good man like that." I said staring at my hands. My left leg started to twitch rapidly and I sat up quickly.

"What the hell?" Opie got up and looked down at my leg.

"Go get the doctor!" I said in a bit of a panic and Opie was out of the door just as it had stopped. I had forgotten he said the side effects included muscle spasms. Just when I thought I was finally alone Chucky came out of the bathroom.

"You have a nice bathroom here Aurora." He said gesturing to the bathroom.

"Just call me Rory, Chucky." I said.

"I accept that." Chucky smiled. I realized that if I wanted any chance of going to see Jax then I needed to bust out of this hospital. I looked around and saw Juice's bag sitting on the chair.

"Chucky, open that bag up and see what's inside." I pointed and he pushed the sides open. He pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt that I assumed was Juice's sleepwear.

"Bring those here. You are helping me bust out of here." I pushed the sheet back and put my toes on the cold floor feeling a tingle go up my legs.

"Um this doesn't seem like a good idea." Chucky said as I pulled the sweats on.

"You think having your fingers cut off was a bad experience? I'll go for the pride and joy, now bring me that wheelchair." I said sternly and he quickly grabbed the wheelchair in the corner. I quickly yanked off the monitoring devices causing the machines to start beeping before ripping my IV line out. I held my side where it was stitched and limped into the chair.

"Let's go!" I said making Chucky push me from the room. We got on the access elevator but as the doors shut I could see Opie and Juice running into the room with the doctor hot on their heels. Once we got out to the curb I saw the tow truck sitting in the parking lot. I knew that Opie always left the keys on the tire so I had Chucky help me into the driver seat.

"I don't think you're supposed to be driving right now." Chucky said making me glare.

"Get in the damn truck." I said losing my patience with him. He got in and I started up the tow truck. My head rumbled from the start up of the engine but I shook it off as I pulled out of the lot. I focused on the road and tried not to think about how much pain my ribs were in as I hit what felt like every pothole in the road. I parked in front of Jax's house and looked over at Chucky.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I said leaving the keys in the ignition. I managed to hobble my way up the front walk and knock on the door. A sense of familiarity set in as I was able to open the door. I hadn't seen Tara's car in the drive way but Jax's bike was parked. I walked into the house and felt a chill rise up my spine.

"Jax?" I called out glancing in the kitchen. There was a blood stain on the floor where I watched Kip bleed out. There was another one lining the hallway where Cameron had dragged me to the bathroom. I followed it down the hall until I reached Abel's room where Jax sat on the floor looking pretty haggard and dirty with a lit joint burning between his fingers as he had his eyes barely open. He cut his eyes to me and shut them.

"Either I've smoked too much or you kicked the bucket and decided to haunt me." He said barely audible. I walked into the room and sat down in front of him.

"By the looks of it, it would seem you drank too much, showered to little and haven't come to visit me at all." I said pulling the joint from his fingers but the first puff practically burned my chest. I had forgotten they had to repair my lung from the bullet. Coughing only made my ribs feel worse so I handed the joint back to him.

"Forgive me, I'm mourning the loss of my son." Jax brought the joint to his lips and pulled.

"He's not dead Jackson. We just have to start looking and you aren't going to get very far if you sit on your ass and drink yourself to death." I said looking at how bad a shape he was in.

"What's the point? It's not like I can protect him even if we did find him. There were three of you here and he still managed to get taken." Jax said and I felt my head start to pound. I slapped him hard across the face catching what was left of his attention.

"KIP DIED TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR SON, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed at him.

"I ALMOST DID TOO! YOU'RE A FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FATHER JAX!" I continued to scream gripping my side as I felt the stitches start to pull a little from the slap. I pulled myself off the floor and looked down at him.

"Instead of trying to blame everyone else for losing him why don't you get off your dead ass and try looking for him? He deserves more than you self pity and weakness." I seethed leaving Jax on the floor. I hobbled out of the house quickly as it started to pour down. I hopped back into the truck and took off down the street towards my house not listening to Chucky's incessant rants about stupid facts. When I pulled up to my house I looked over at him.

"Take the truck back to the shop." I said making his eyes wide.

"You want ME to drive?" He looked scared.

"you can do it. There aren't many turns just focus." I said hopping out as he continued to protest. I walked through the heavy rain, gripping my side tightly as I tried to hold it together just a little longer until I was in the house and when I finally got the door open I found a piece of mail on the floor. I picked it up and saw it was from the club lawyer Rosin. I opened it up and out fell Kip's military tags. I opened the letter and started to read.

_Rory, _  
><em>Apparently Kip had a set up a will in case of his death. Listed below are some of the things he left for you. Call my office if you need further instructions.<em>

I ran my fingers over the letters pressed into the tag and felt my eyes well up in tears. I walked back in the back and passed the pictures on the wall. I felt this anger rise in me as I knocked them all off the wall before falling to the floor to let out my tears I had been desperately holding in. Everything hurt so badly. In and out. I hated feeling the way I felt and I knew that I had asked for it by coming back to Charming. It was only a matter of time before I felt this heartache. I weeped on the floor for at least an hour before I heard the front door open quickly.

"RORY!" It was Juice. He ran across the floor to the bedroom and sighed when he saw me.

"Thank God." He said out of breath. He glanced at my hands and saw I had the tags clutched in it.

"You found the letter huh?" He asked but I didn't say anything to him as he walked in and squatted down in front of me.

"Look, I know today has been really hard for you but...was taking off like that really necessary? You practically gave me a heart attack." He said.

"I'm sorry I just...I had to come home." I tried to explain.

"You need to be at the hospital recovering. You just had surgery a few days ago Rory. You need to rest." He said as the sound of his concern dripped on every word.

"I know it's just-" I tried to find the words but I couldn't. There were a few moments of silence before I heard Juice sigh again.

"But you do your crying at home. Did you come home so you could cry?" He asked with a frown.

"Someone's been talking to Piney I see." I chuckled knowing he would only have known how I felt about crying if he'd talked to Piney.

"Yeah, he told me about how you were with your mom and I'm sorry you had to go through that as a little girl." Juice looked down at his hands.

"My life has been a never ending trail of me losing the people I care about. It's bullshit. Why would getting older change any of that?" I said honestly but Juice put his hand on my knee.

"Because you've got me and I don't care where we are, if you have to cry then you cry. You are the strongest woman I know Rory. Crying won't ever change that." He stared at me and I couldn't hold back anymore. I just put my arms out like a child and he pulled me to his chest to hug me while I cried. He picked me up bridal style and sat me on the bed long enough to get me out of all the wet clothes before getting under the covers with me. For a straight hour the only thing that could be heard was my sobs and the rain hitting the house.

"You know I'd be wrecked if something ever happened to you right?" I said breaking the silence.

"I'm not going anywhere Rory. As long as you want me here, I'll be here." Juice said lifting my chin to look at my face. I had been in a lot of relationships but the look in Juice's eyes when he said things like that never made me question his commitment to me. It was comforting but at the same time I knew that getting closer to Juice meant that someday I might lose him and that fear alone made me uneasy.

**[Jax's POV]**

Rory was right. I was a pathetic excuse for a father. I had nightmares every night of Cameron speeding away on that boat with Abel and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I wanted to blame everyone else. Rory, Sack, Tara but I couldn't. It was my fault no matter how much I wanted it to be there's. I polished off my second bottle and managed to blackout sometime early the morning after Rory had stopped by and slapped the shit out of me. I was pretty harsh on her but I wanted to be alone. I don't what time it was when I started to hear my name being called.

"Jackie boy!" I was being pulled by my arms to sit up. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Opie and Chibs. Opie started saying something about Leroy but I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. The sudden movement caused my stomach to turn and I started breathing heavy trying not to blow chunks. I heard Opie say something about the shower and before I could protest him and Chibs hosted me to my feet. Finally Opie picked me up clean off my feet and carried me into the bathroom so I could pull myself together. I threw up everything in my stomach before sitting in the shower and letting the hot water wake me up from my daze. I finally started to wake up a little after spending 20 minutes in the scolding water. When I finally got the strength in my legs I stood up and turned the water off. I threw on fresh clothes and pulled my cut on over my jacket staring at the patches. I overheard Tara talking to Clay in the nursery as I finished up and walked out just as Clay was. He put his arms out and hugged me.

"Can you ride?" He asked me.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I said knowing I had to talk to Tara. He nodded and I walked into the nursery standing next to her.

"I think you blame me." She said suddenly but I just shook my head.

"This has nothing to do with you. None of it does." I said honestly.

"None of it?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry this happened. I had no right asking you for this." I told her feeling guilty for keeping her here.

"Asking me for what?" She asked.

"Wanting you to stay. Be part of what I am. I didn't think it through. Obviously I do that, I don't think shit through, what it might do to other people." I said thinking about all the people I hurt by asking them to stick around. Tara, Rory, even my son.

"I'm not other people." Tara said sounding ready to pounce.

"You shoulda gone back to Chicago." I said honestly. She stood there stunned for a few moments.

"The shit that happened with Kohn, that should have been the end." I looked over at her and she looked hurt.

"You're not making sense." She said.

"This has to be the end. You got to get out of Charming, away from me." I said seriously.

"Jax...you can't just expect me to-" I stopped her.

"Just...Tara. Please don't complicate it, okay? It's simple. You don't belong here." I said before leaning off of the dresser and leaving her in the nursery. The others were on their bikes waiting for me as I put my helmet on. I looked over at Juice.

"Where's Rory?" I asked.

"She's at the house resting. She had a rough night last night. Why?" He asked but I didn't answer as I followed Clay out of the drive way. We headed out to meet Leroy and find out about the ID that was made for Cameron. It took me a few moments to get it together to ride my bike but the wind in my face helped. When we arrived we had to wait for the guy to show up with Leroy's men which only took about 15 minutes before a nerdy guy with thick glasses was pulled from a car by Leroy's right hand.

"Tell em what you know." The guy said as the guy looked fearful.

"Uh I think I did some work for the Irishmen you're looking for." The man said timidly.

"Is that him?" Juice held up a picture and the man squinted at it.

"Yeah that's him." He confirmed.

"What kinda papers?" Clay asked.

"Irish passport and American travel visa." The man explained.

"That means he's trying to leave the country." Chibs spoke up.

"What names he using?" Bobby asked.

"Timothy O'Dell. Belfast address." The guys continued to question him but no one was asking the one question I wanted to know.

"Did you do an ID for a baby?" I asked.

"No no he came alone." He said killing all chances for me.

"That don't mean nothing brother." Opie tried to reassure me.

"If he still had Abel he'd need a passport to get him out of the country." I said.

"Maybe Cameron's still local." Opie said.

"Yeah or maybe he went somewhere else for Abel's ID." Bobby added but I just walked away. I put my head in my hands and tried to take a deep breath. I knew this search wasn't going to be easy but we were already off to a bad start. Juice got some intel on the boat yard and we headed there to check and see if we could find it. Being back in the boat yard reminded me of how I watched my son get taken away just that easily.

"Unser said it was Slip 39." Juice said as we looked.

"No one gets past here." Clay said setting up a watch. I froze for a minute not wanting to walk back out here.

"You with us?" Clay asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I followed him out and started to look. Bobby and Chibs hopped on a boat and started looking around while I looked around inside of it. I caught one glance of the baby beanie in some tangled fish baskets and almost lost my composure. Opie and Clay looked at me and I walked out further looking out at the water feeling so far away from my son. I felt lost. I sat on the dock waiting for the rest of the boys to finish up. Clay took the beanie from my hands and gave me a pistol.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's make sure he doesn't take anymore boat rides." He said and I walked over putting holes in the boat with the gun.

"Give me the hat." I said after completing the task.

"I'll give it back when we find Abel." I rolled my eyes at his words but he stepped closer to me.

"Because we are gonna find him. You hear me?" Clay said and I nodded. We heard some commotion in the parking lot and ran up to try to catch up with the rest of the guys. We were apparently chasing after some black guys who looked suspicious but as they drove through a fence Opie got tangled on some barbed wire. He waved everyone on but I stopped and helped him. I got him loose and we were trying to catch up to the others but by the time we caught up there were about 20 black guys with shotguns pointed at the rest of the crew.

"We weren't after you at the docks. The red boat, the beater, we're looking for the guy who owns it." Bobby asked.

"We own that shit now." The guy said still pointing his gun at Bobby's head. I walked up unafraid of the guns pointed at me.

"The guy who did own it kidnapped my 8 month old son." I explained and they all put their guns down.

"Irish dude?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"About a week ago he said he needed some quick cash. Worked something out for the boat and some AK's. Told us where to find the car but he aint have no kid with him though." The guy explained and I felt even more defeated then before.

"Alright, thanks." I said walking back to my bike and taking off. I started to drive with no destination but I knew about halfway through my ride where my heart was taking me. I ended up in the cemetery sitting at my dad's grave for almost an hour. There was no point in talking because even if I could ask him for advice he wouldn't ever respond. After awhile I got up and started across the plots seeing Piney parked.

"So how's the old man?" He asked.

"Still dead." I said.

"Yeah I hear that happens." He joked and I gave a halfhearted smile.

"What are you doing? Cruising for widows?" I teased.

"Nah I'm finish up Halfsack's arrangements. Rory wanted to visit her mom and pick out some flowers for the service so I brought her up. She's not handling things too well." He pointed off in the distance at Rory who sat much like I did in front of her mother's headstone.

"Yeah...yeah I know." I said looking down at my feet.

"You wanna bounce something off of me? I'm not as smart as JT but I've been known to have my moments." Piney offered and I just shook my head.

"I'm good. Thanks." I patted his cut before walking past him to my bike.

"Jax, we don't...we're not shrinks or priests, you don't want to talk to me that's fine but you gotta talk to somebody in this club and work this shit out." Piney said as I glanced over at Rory before sitting on my bike.

"I've been trying to find some kind of balance Piney. The right thing for my family, the club. Every time I think maybe I'm heading in the right directions, I end up in a place I never knew could feel this bad. What did I do man?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Look, you're loyal, decent, you love all the right things. That's who he was." He gestured back to J.T's grave.

"And I miss him. I miss him and so does she." He gripped my cut before glancing over at Rory. Piney walked back over to talk to the man he was buying the plot from and I crossed the plots towards Rory as she struggled to get up. I helped her but when she turned to see it was me she pushed off of me.

"What? Are you here to find a hole to jump in?" She asked me but I frowned.

"I didn't mean what I said last night. I know you and Sack did everything you could to try and save Abel." I said but she shook her head.

"So it's on Tara now just because she didn't come out in a body bag or a stretcher? I was there Jax. I watched her do everything she could next to dying for that little boy and you know what? I'm glad she didn't because when, and I mean WHEN we get him back, he's going to need a mother to take care of him." She explained.

"She shouldn't be here. Neither should you. You both have lives away from here that are much safer. I had no right to ask you to stick around. I've ruined both you and Tara's lives enough." I said honestly sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you don't get a say in where either of us chose to be? You are aware we are grown women right? We make our own decisions and that includes being in Charming. Just because you are who you are doesn't mean you control everything." She said stepping closer.

"You want to waste your time and blame her? That's fine. That's your mistake. But keep in mind it was Cameron who held a knife to your son. The same knife that Kip took to the belly in order to protect him. It was Cameron's gun that blasted a hole in my chest and fucked up my head. See, you can think whatever you want but I know who's to blame and I plan to stick around until he's dead and Abel is back where he belongs." She said staring at me before walking around me to the van. I watched Piney help her into the van and giving me a glance before he pulled out of the cemetery. I stood there for a few moments looking around. All the people close to me had a loved one buried in this cemetery. Tara's father, my brother and father, Opie's wife and Rory's mom. It's like we were all destined to feel this pain of loss even when we did nothing to deserve it. Now Halfsack would be here. A solider, who died trying to protect my son. I owed it to him and Abel to pull myself together just for this wake.

**[Rory's POV]**

"When Cameron grabbed the baby where were you?" The detective asked as I sat giving my statement of the events.

"I was lying next to Kip on the floor." I said not bothering to glance at Stahl was also in the room.

"Had you been shot at this point?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"And he didn't say anything like why he was taking the baby? His son being killed? A ransom?" The guy asked flipping though the paperwork.

"I told you no already." I said.

"The smallest detail can help." He said staring at me. I looked down at my hands and shook my head.

"After he shot me and I was lying there watching Kip bleed to death, he was taking Tara to the back and tying her up but when he came back and saw I was still alive he looked down at me and said he was sorry." I said looking at him.

"Sorry for what?" The man asked.

"Doing what he was doing I suppose. Hurting innocent people and ruthlessly killing people." I looked over at Stahl as I spoke and she just gazed at me. She knew I knew the truth. She had to.

"Thank you Ms. Janowitz. If we have any other questions we'll contact you." The man finally let me go and I started out of the station to see Clay and Chibs waiting outside with Unser. I walked towards them and Unser started towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll live." I said simply as I continued to walk. What I didn't know was Stahl was on my heels.

"You know I find it very hard to believe that you have no idea why Cameron would rampage on you and take Jax's kid." Stahl said making me turn around.

"I find it hard to believe you can call yourself a cop after setting Gemma up like that." I said making her furrow her brows.

"I didn't set Gemma up. Gemma came in guns blazing-" I cut her off.

"Oh please, even on her worst day she wouldn't be pussy enough to shot someone in the fucking back. That was a panic cop shot." I said making her step closer to me.

"I barely escaped with my life." She whispered through gritted teeth and I stepped that much closer to her so we were standing nose to nose.

"What a pity. Stay away from me and my family." I whispered back. I stepped away to open the door on the van but she shut it.

"Or what? You'll have daddy's biker gang take me out? Or how about your computer whiz boyfriend?" She taunted me shifting her head sideways. Clay and Chibs stepped forward and I put my hand up to stop them. I laughed and pulled my sunglasses off.

"You forget what my last name is. You are just another ATF agent and I am a Janowitz. I'd say the only person you should be worried about taking you out is me." I stood in her face again and she cocked her eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"Check my father's charges then you tell me." I said stepping back and opening the door once more getting in. Chibs got in after me and Clay gave us the nod to head out. He took me back to the house to change for Kip's service and I tried to find something nice to put on. He waited out in the living room for awhile as I sat on the bed trying to catch my breath. I heard a knock at the door and Juice peeked his head in.

"Hey I didn't hear you pull up." I said. He looked me over and came further into the room.

"You look nice." He said.

"For someone who's been through hell." I added with a chuckle as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"You don't have to go if you arent up for it." Juice said making me laugh again.

"Yeah I'll just go to his next one right? Stop worrying. I'll be fine." I patted his knee but he took my hand off his knee and laced his fingers into mine. The three of us headed over to the Debrownsee Funeral Home to see it was already loaded up with people. Even some of Kip's old army buddies had shown up which I thought he would totally get a kick out of. Some of the other charters showed up as well. Local PD was monitoring the streets. Juice held my hand as we walked in to see Clay, Bobby and Opie talking to Kozik. When he saw me he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I felt Juice's grip on my hand tense a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I'm sure he's glad you made it out okay though." Kozik said brushing his finger gently over my lump on my forehead.

"Thanks for coming." I said with a small smile.

"I was just telling Kozik that we need bodies around our table. We're so deep in our shit we're getting to grow club ranks." Clay explained.

"Well he's good people. Saved my ass once." I said hitting him on the chest.

"It's hard to not want to save an ass like yours darlin'." He joked and Juice turned sideways.

"Why don't we head in?" Juice said to me and I nodded. I squeezed his hand as we walked into the parlor. There were tons of people in there as well and they all seemed to be staring at me as I walked through the crowd. Piney caught sight of me and kissed my cheek.

"It looks beautiful Piney. You did a wonderful job." I said as we got closer to the casket. Chibs was saying a prayer before touching the lid and walking away.

"You okay?" Juice asked me and I nodded as we stepped closer. I knelt down in front of the casket where they had something set up for you to kneel and say a prayer. I heard Juice talking to someone behind me but I didnt look up until I felt the cushion sink more as someone else knelt with me. I opened my eyes to see it was Jax.

"You gave him his cut." I said putting my hand on the leather that draped his black casket.

"He lost his life trying to protect my son and my sister. He deserves more than a cut." Jax said making me look over at him. He rested his hand on the thing we were kneeling on.

"I know I've been fucked up this past week but-" I stopped him.

"Jax, I just want you to get your shit together and find your son. I don't want you to write a book about me." I said simply and he nodded.

"Then I'll just say three things: Thank you, I'm sorry and I love you." He said still holding his hand up.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Thank you for trying to save Abel and being here, I'm sorry for being a pathetic fuck and I love you because...I'd die without you." He explained and I finally put my hand in his.

"We're going to get him back Jackson. I promise." I rested my forehead against his and he nodded. I glanced back and saw Tara standing there awkwardly. I had Juice help me up before I turned to her and she stared at me with tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"We'll find your son." I whispered in her ear and she held back tears. I took one more look at Kip's casket and noticed one of the pictures sitting on the table was of the two of us. I looked for Juice who found me quickly.

"I need some air." I said and he pulled me through the crowd outside where the smokers and cops were.

"You okay?" Juice asked me as I closed my eyes.

"I'm working through it. My side hurts." I said as he pulled me to his chest carefully.

"How's the head?" He asked looking down at me and brushing my hair off my lump.

"Throbbing a little. I was thinking of drawing a face on it." I joked making him smile. I glanced over Juice's shoulder and saw Hale staring at us. He held a frown but when I looked him in the eyes his face softened slightly. I knew he hated me being so close to all of this and that I got hurt but I knew he didn't hate me. He cared about me a lot more than I'd ever admit aloud. Jax, Tara and the rest of the guys came out of the funeral parlor shortly after we had been standing out there. I watched Hale get into his truck as we all walked towards the lot. Suddenly shots were fired from machine guns. Juice took me to the ground and covered me up. I heard screams and continuous gunfire and I silently prayed for it to be over. I dared a glance up just in time to Chucky got shot. I crawl from under Juice's arm to cover put pressure on Chucky's arm.

"RORY!" Juice yelled when he realized I was unguarded. Kozik jumped in front of both Chucky and I protecting us from the rain of bullets. When the van pulled away I heard some of the others return fire. I got up and Chucky looked stunned.

"Keep pressure on it!" I said as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Were you hit!" Juice grabbed my face and I pulled away.

"No, no I'm fine." I said a little stunned as I looked over to see Unser running towards Hale's jeep. The bastards had run Hale down. I put my hands to my mouth and smelt blood.

"Rory!" Chibs yelled my name and heads turned to me.

"Oh God, you're bleeding." Kozik said pointing to my chest. I felt the spot of my shirt and it was indeed bleeding. I stumbled a little and Opie held me up. I caught Jax's gaze as he looked from the little boy bleeding in his mother's arms to me.

"It's the stitches! It's the stitches! I'm fine." I said pushing away from Chibs and Kozik. I watched in slow motion as Jax pushed Charming PD out of the way and started pummeling the gunman who rolled out of the van. I felt my heart beating faster in my chest but I wasn't sure if it was because I just survived a drive by or because I wanted to do exactly what Jax was doing. The thought was terrifying.


	15. Seeing Is Deceiving

**Another chapter for you all. To be honest I'm more excited for the next few chapters. Things really start to kick off and I can't wait to throw it all on here for you guys to read. I know the time is a bit unrealistic as far as some of Rory's injuries are concerned and I'm sorry if it seems ridiculous. I am very critical about all aspects of my story, timeline included but I really wanted Rory to be at Kip's wake. You'll see that he constant pushing backfires on her as fair as he side effects are concerned. Keep reviewing because I take it all in and hear all of your thought and concerns. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

I was currently struggling to hack federal databases in order to track down Cameron under his alias but even after 3 days I was having no luck. After the drive by I took Rory back to the hospital and they put her on bed rest after popping a few of her stitches. She was upset that she had to miss Halfsack's actual funeral but everyone convinced her that he would have been okay with it considering her current state. I had loosened up a little since she had woken up too. I tried not to watch her too much when she slept because she said she always felt it and it was weird. The only time I would ever look over at her was when she started to have her muscle spasms. They mostly happened in her legs or hands but the sudden jerk would cause my eyes to glance at her. She was currently experiencing one of her spasms but her groan was what caused me to get up. I walked over to her bed and she opened her eyes looking up at me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked rubbing her leg.

"It's like having a charlie horse every few hours. It's driving me nuts." She winced and I continued to massage the muscle.

"Take a few deep breaths and it'll be over soon." I said and she continued to wince.

"Find anything yet?" She asked me as I moved my hand further up her thigh to work the muscles.

"No, I think we might need some outside help. Maybe a bounty hunter or something." I said and she nodded.

"Well Tig's already gone so it's not like we'd have to worry about any of you getting caught up in the process. I think it'd be a good idea." She agreed. Just as she started to settle back into the bed the door opened and the administrator lady came into the room giving us both a dirty look.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was helping me through one of the muscle spasms. Don't get too excited." Rory said sitting up. I let go of her leg and stepped back.

"I'm sure he was. If you don't mind I'd like a moment of your time." She said looking at Rory. She glanced at me trying to push me from the room but Rory pulled on my arm so I would stand closer to the bed. Once the lady realized she wasn't getting rid of me she sighed stepping forward.

"My name is Margaret Murphy and I'm the hospital's administrator. I was looking through your patient file and saw that you were working on a medical degree, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes but I'm not quite there yet. Why?" Rory asked confused.

"Well the doctors tell me about the extent of your injuries and judging by the roughness of your lifestyle I imagine it's only a matter of time before you are carted in here in a body bag." The woman said bluntly.

"Do you have a point you want to make?" Rory asked her getting annoyed.

"We have a part time position opening up for an emergency room nurse. It doesn't pay too much but it will keep you out of the line of fire for a few hours of the day so your brain and lung will have time to heal. The work load is light enough for someone with your current health." She said handing Rory some paperwork. Rory glanced down at it and ran through it.

"Don't you think her working after everything she's been through is added stress?" I asked unsure of how being on her feet so much would help her heal.

"She isn't going to be performing surgeries. If she can put a band aid on and take a temperature then she'll do just fine. We are perfectly aware of the extent of her injuries, obviously more so then you all considering she continues to get hurt. If she's already here then she can receive her check up's on a more routine basis without it interfering with her...lifestyle." She talked to me like I was some sort of idiot.

"You already hate Tara being here because of who she's with. You see him standing here and you see the cut on his back. Why would you want me here?" She gestured to me and the woman cut her eyes to me. I actually felt kind of proud that she had compared us to what Jax and Tara had.

"Honestly? I feel as though you and Tara both are better than all the violence. I mean why else would you pick this profession but I am in no position to tell you how to live your lives. I am merely here to offer an alternative that keeps you and others alive a bit longer. Think it over. You are being released this afternoon if you can keep your vitals stable. Maybe talk it over with Tara. She's put in a request for a leave of absence that would hurt her career. Maybe she will reconsider if she knows you are here." The woman nodded her head at me before walking out of the room.

"I don't think I've ever let anyone insult me to my face and not get punched for it." I spoke up as she read through the papers.

"Well Tara got to her first so you'll have to take a number." She mumbled as she read.

"So are you going to take the job?" I asked making her look up.

"I don't know. I mean it's not a tough job. Stitches, bandages, shots, nothing too crazy and it's about the same amount of work I do at the shop only I'd be getting paid." She said.

"She's right though. It will keep you out of the line of fire." I said making Rory glare.

"Yes because we all know that I'm everyone's main target." She said sarcastically.

"You are family to the club and my old-" I stopped myself when she raised her eyebrows.

"Girlfriend." I tried to save myself but Rory chuckled.

"I'm your _old_ girlfriend? May I ask who your new one is or are you keeping that a secret?" She teased me and I shook my head.

"It was a slip, smartass." I turned to walk back to the chair and she pulled on my arm again.

"Why are you so sensitive? I was joking." She asked.

"I'm just tired of seeing you laid up in a hospital bed. I hate having to worry that you're okay all the time." I explained and she rolled her eyes to the side.

"You don't. Working here won't change the amount of danger I'm in on a daily basis. Besides I'd like to actually weigh my options if that's alright with you." She said with a nasty tone.

"Well I'm sorry for caring. My apologies." I put my hands up. Just as she was about to tear into me again the door opened and Jax came through. He took one look at Rory's face and looked over at me.

"Did I just walk into it?" Jax asked with a slight smile.

"No but you can take him with you before I punch him in the throat." Rory was aggravated. I knew it wasn't at me but because she was being treated like a child. I didn't care though. I wanted her safe.

"I see the rest and relaxation is doing you wonders Ar. You look very cheerful." Jax teased Rory and she gave him the finger. I kissed her head despite her wanting to injure me.

"I'll talk to you later." I said before following Jax out.

"What the hell was all that about?" Jax asked me as I adjusted my cut.

"That admin lady offered her a job to work part time in the ER as a nurse. Get's her some added training and keeps her safe but apparently anyone who care's is a total dick." I said as we rounded the corner.

"Don't worry about it. I gotta talk to my old lady too about a sudden leave of absence she failed to mention." Jax clapped me on my back as we walked up on Clay, Opie, Bobby and Chibs.

"Tara can't help." Jax said.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered." Clay said and seconds later Chucky burst through the doors in his hospital gown.

"OH MY GOD THEY CUT OFF MY THUMBS! JESUS CHRIST! THEY CUT OFF MY THUMBS!" He ran through the halls screaming and the sheriff that had been guarding the drive by dick started after him.

"I love Chucky." Clay said as the rest of them went inside to interrogate the guy while I stood outside to guard the door. I checked my phone to see I had a text from Rory.

**Rory**: _Even though you piss me off...be careful. xo_

I had to laugh to myself as I texted her back.

**Juice**: _Yeah you love me, don't feel bad. ;)_

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**Rory**: _You are giving me nausea. Get your head in the game and out of your phone._

I shut my phone and kept my eyes peeled and no sooner did I do that did Clay emerge from the room. We walked a little ways down the hall before Bobby stopped and turned around.

"Calaveras is a Mayan puppet club. What the hell are they doing proxying a retaliation?" Bobby asked in a whisper.

"Holy shit, what if the attack was initiation?" Jax said in surprise.

"It was a god damn patchover." Clay said in disbelief. We all stood there unsure of what all this meant for us but Clay let out a defeated sigh.

"Mayans are moving in on Lodi." He said before walking away. That would mean trouble for the Grim Bastards which in turn would bring us issues. Clay had set up a meeting with Jimmy O to explain what had gone down with Edmond and Cameron in hopes of locating him and Abel but I found myself sticking more to the back where Chibs sat glaring at Jimmy O.

"Wasn't my old lady that killed Cameron's kid. It was ATF. Stahl shot him in the back, Gemma was there to settle the score with Zobelle's daughter and that gash didn't want to take the heat for the dirty kill so she put it on my wife." Clay explained.

"Why would my mom kill Edmond? It doesn't make sense. That's the truth Jimmy." Jax added. Jimmy nodded his head.

"Jesus Christ this shit just gets deepar'." Jimmy said shocked.

"Cameron directed his vengeance at the wrong target. Killed one of ours, nearly ended Rory and now he's got my son." Jax explained.

"Aye, I heard about Rory. That ole girl is a tough one aint she. It'd take more than Cammy Hayes to keep her down." Jimmy chuckle and I went to stand but Opie put his hand on my shoulder. I caught Jimmy's eye line and he gave me this look that was rather pointed.

"We know he's got a fake passport so he's gotta be back at Belfast." Clay pointed out but Jimmy nodded.

"Ni, my intel says he's still here." Jimmy said simply.

"How do you know?" Jax questioned.

"Cammy can't make a move in 6 counties without me hearing about it. He hasn't jumped off this rock yet." Jimmy explained.

"I'll be heading back in a few days. Luke u'll take point ere' and any news about Cammy or the boy, you have my word, you'll be the first to know." Jimmy said. It was hard to trust such a snake but we didn't have many options. Clay and Jax shook his hand before standing up and we started to follow.

"So if my ears don't deceive me, the word is you roped ole Rory into being your ole lady?" He stopped me and I turned around.

"Yeah she's my girl." I confirmed as Chibs stood behind me.

"Best watch that one. She's a bit untamed. Needs a good reelin in if ya know what I mean." Jimmy's words made me want to walk up and punch him in the mouth but I knew that wasn't an option.

"Well I like her feisty. She knows how to handle all sorts of pompous pricks." I said making Jimmy chuckle.

"That she does. That she does." He stared at me for a few more moments before I felt Chibs put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to leave.

"Bobby, your ex wife still seeing that Guido bounty hunter?" Jax asked Bobby.

"Yeah why?" Bobby confirmed.

"You wanna put him on Cameron?" Clay asked.

"Might be all we can do. Cops aren't doing shit, we haven't gotten anywhere." Jax pointed out and I felt slightly guilty.

"Well I'm currently at an empass with Precious." Bobby said looking like he had a stomach ache all the sudden.

"How much of an empass?" Clay asked.

"6 months alimony, 2 months child support." Bobby said and Jax just gave him a look.

"Of course, let's go visit the crazy red-headed rattlesnake but the only way I'm doing that is if we have some sort of back up plan." Bobby said pointing at them.

"You really want to use Rory to try and soften the blow?" Opie asked.

"Precious loved Rory more than anything. More than ME. Seeing her might give me a chance of surviving." Bobby explained.

"She should be getting out about now." I said making them all look at me.

"I'll give her a call." Jax pulled out his cell as we all mounted our bikes. Bobby looked uneasy as we headed over to meet his ex wife. From the moment we arrived, Precious was anything BUT Precious. She was indeed a rattlesnake.

"You got any idea how expensive Tiki's inhalers are huh?" She grilled Bobby with her hands on her hips.

"The albuterol?" She added.

"Precious I sent you a grand." bobby held his arms out knowing he was at fault as she glared at him.

"Did you really just say the check is in the mail? Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded dumbly.

"Do you think I'm as dumb as you are fat! GET OUT OF MY STORE!" She shoved him backwards and we all headed towards the door.

"GET OUT! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" She screamed at him as she continue to attack him. He started to tumble out of the door and Jax pushed past him.

"Precious! PRECIOUS!" Jax yelled trying to get her attention but she had already reared back and punched Bobby right in his face. He tumbled into me and we both started to fall to the ground.

"Jesus!" Rory had jumped out of a cab and ran over to us.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me and then to Bobby.

"YEAH! I'M SWELL!" Bobby said holding his eye. Rory looked back over her shoulder and Precious caught sight of her.

"Nice hook Presh." Rory said before we helped Bobby to his feet.

"Aurora? Jesus Christ where the hell did they find you at?" She pushed past me and Bobby to hug her but she winced.

"Careful, I just got released." Precious looked Rory over and her jaw dropped.

"What? Now you got women doing the dirty work! You piece of-" Precious started swatting at Bobby and I put my hand up to block her and Rory stopped her.

"Precious! Please we really need your help. Just listen." Rory talked her down.

"We need your old man to help me find my kid. Someone kidnapped him." Jax explained and Precious huffed.

"Come in, if you just got out of the hospital we don't need you sitting in the sun baking." She put her arm around Rory and gestured for Jax to follow her. I looked over at Bobby who was trying to mess with the bruise on his face.

"Want me to get you some ice?" I asked not sure what else to do. He cut his eyes at me.

"Blow me." He said before following them inside.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat down with Precious and caught up with her about the kids and she continued to rant and rave about how awful Bobby was but I tried to explain to her that things were tight for the club right now and that I would personally make sure Bobby would get some cash flow her way. Her boyfriend had arrived and looked at all of us.

"Just so you know I'm only agreeing to this because my lady says _you_ are genuine." He pointed at me.

"Touching." Bobby grunted and I cut my eyes towards him.

"Well we really appreciate you taking time to talk with us." I shook his hand and glanced over at Jax.

"Some guy kidnapped my kid and we want to get your help in tracking him down." Jax explained.

"I hacked into as many local sources as possible. You guys got access to commercial and federal databases." Juice said and the guy just nodded.

"I need you to find this guy." Jax was desperate and I hated that he was coming off that way because you could tell this guy was about to work us.

"We gotta bigger obstacle...she's pissed." He gestured to Precious who was eyeballing from inside while she talked on the phone with someone.

"Yes she is." Bobby chuckled.

"I can talk to her some more. Set up something to calm her down for now." I said earning a strange look from Juice.

"What do we need to do in order to get you on board?" Jax asked.

"I gotta high risk bounty today, ex military. I'm running at half speed here. I was gonna hire some guys but-" Jax cut him off.

"But if we do it will you help us?" He asked almost pleading.

"I take half your day pay running intel on Cameron Hayes AKA Timothy O'Dell, the other half throw to Precious and the kids." The guy explained. We glanced at Bobby and he nodded.

"Deal." Jax said. I riffled through my bag and walked back inside as Precious was getting off the phone. Her boyfriend was explaining her the deal and she still looked unhappy until I touched her arm.

"Sweetheart you gotta understand I'm struggling here. I can't just be okay with him walking around like he got off free and clear when I'm raising his kids." Precious said to me.

"I know exactly how you feel. I grew up with a strung out mom and no father. I know what it's like to struggle." I reached in my bag and pulled out a stack of bills.

"I want you to take this. It's twelve hundred. I know how expensive the treatments and inhalers cost with and without insurance. Consider this Bobby's snail mail delivery." She looked like she wasn't going to take it but I smiled.

"Precious, just because you aren't his old lady doesn't mean I don't remember you helping me out when I was growing up. Consider me a distant aunt trying to help out the kids." She pulled me into another hug.

"I hope you know you are the heart of that club. Without you they are just criminals on bikes." Precious said as Juice walked up behind me.

"We gotta go do this bounty. Are you gonna wait here or get a ride back?" Juice asked.

"I'll call a cab." I said simply.

"Nonsense, I'll give you a ride. It's no trouble." Precious said.

"Go home and get some rest okay? I'll be there as soon as I can." Juice kissed me briefly before before Opie pulled up out front to go with them. Precious waited until after he was gone before she bumped my hip with hers.

"Well it looks like we have a topic of conversation for the drive." She pulled on my hand and I laughed as we got into her car. She followed Bobby back towards the shop.

"So what is going on with the mohawk guy?" She asked bluntly.

"His name is Juice." I said with a chuckle and she gave me a strange look.

"Well if you have kids good luck getting away with Juice Jr." She teased.

"We've been together for awhile now but he's a really good guy." I said.

"Honey they're all good guys to start and then you marry em and find out what a deadbeat they are." Precious gritted her teeth as Bobby rode in front of us a few cars up.

"As much as I hate being back in Charming he makes me feel like it's worth sticking around. I don't know how but he's got this way with me that makes me feel like I'm safe with him." I explained.

"Says the girl that just got out of the hospital." Precious glanced at me.

"I meant my heart. Not so much my shell. I'll have to protect that." I laughed.

"So you think you are falling for this guy?" Precious asked and I thought about it for a few moments.

"I don't know. It's too early to tell really. I know I really care about him though." I said honestly.

"Just be careful. You know how they are with their women. If you aren't careful some hussy in a skimpy outfit will hop on his dick the first chance he gives her." Precious said.

"Even with all the sweetbutts around that hasn't been a real problem yet so I think we may be okay." I said making Precious laugh.

"He owns a dick right?" She joked.

"Oh yes and it's a nice one." I smiled.

"Then he's bound to follow it at some point. Just make sure it's to your pussy and not some whores." Precious pulled out front of the garage and stopped.

"This is as far as I go with all this. It was good seeing you again sweetheart. Come by anytime." Precious leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for helping. Let me know how the kids are doing and if it gets worse then come by St. Thomas. I'll see what we can do." I said.

"Oh I didn't know you worked at St. Thomas." Precious said tilting her head sideways.

"I just got the offer today. Might as well keep myself useful while I can." I shrugged before hopping out of the car. She waved one last time before driving off. As I turned to walk towards the shop I heard a voice.

"I figured you would come back here. My brother always said you were stubborn to listen." I turned to see Jacob Hale standing in front of his car with his hands in the pockets of his suit.

"I'm sorry for your loss. David was a good man." I said honestly not wanting to actually have a conversation with Jacob Hale.

"He was. Best man I've ever known. I always figured he would die because of the Sons." Jacob said looking over at the garage that had the reaper on the gate.

"He wasn't killed because of the Sons. Why don't you ask the guy sitting in the hospital bed about killing you brother." I said trying to keep my temper. Jacob looked me up and down before shaking his head.

"I will never understand his infatuation with you. Sure you are a pretty girl but anyone with eyes can tell you are Samcro trash." I puckered my lips trying not to explode.

"First off, you don't know a god damn thing about me or Samcro. Second, your brother knew what kind of snake you are which is why he never got into bed with you when it came to you teaming up with Zobelle's crew. You think I'm Samcro trash well look in the mirror. You are Charming trash in a bad suit." I said making him lean off his car.

"That's going to change in the next race for Mayor. I plan on turning Charming's class level up and soon enough Samcro will be out of here and in jail where they belong. You should do yourself a favor and get out of here before you end up in your very own cell in some dyke prison." Jacob Hale opened his car door and I walked over and shut it standing in his face only to look up at him startled.

"You do whatever you think you need to do but just know that you will NEVER be half the man your brother was." I seethed before walking away from him. I stood in the parking lot of the shop and knew I needed to go home. I just couldn't stand anymore bullshit today. Bobby had one of the mechanics drive me home in the tow truck but even when I got inside I still felt uneasy. I jumped when I heard a cellphone ringing on the coffee table. I felt my own in my pocket so it had to be a prepay that Juice left behind. I picked it up and glanced at the number before opening it.

"Hey baby it's about time you picked up." It was Gemma.

"God Gem you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your voice." I plopped down on the couch and put my feet up.

"How are you holding up honey?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I feel like shit but other than that I'm alright." I said plainly.

"I know how close you and Halfsack were. I'm so sorry you had to see that." I furrowed my brows and remembered that the boys were keeping Gemma in the dark about everything that happened.

"Y-yeah. So how are you doing? Stahl's all over my ass about trying to find you. I pretty much told her to go fuck herself." I said with a sigh.

"That dirty bitch. I'll give her one thing, she's smart as fuck but you better believe if I ever get a chance I'll slit her goddamn throat." Gemma said.I didn't really know what else to say. Lying to Gemma was enough.

"I miss you baby. I miss all of you." Gemma broke the silence.

"We miss you too. We'll figure this shit out Gem, don't worry. You'll be home before you know it." I tried to reassure her but we both knew it was bullshit.

"I talked to Tara earlier. She might come up here and help me out. Crazy shit with my dad and Tig. It's a shit storm." Gemma gave a vague explanation.

"Explains why that lady at St. Thomas was so eager for me to start tomorrow." I said.

"What?" Gemma asked confused.

"That red head that was giving Tara all those problems offered me a part time job as an ER nurse." I explained.

"Wow that's...strangely nice. What's the catch?" Gemma asked with her trust no bitch attitude.

"Apparently she's been digging in my records. Thinks I'd be a good addition. Keep Tara focused too I suppose." I said.

"A paying job in a field you actually enjoy...sounds like you are planning a future in Charming." Gemma said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah well I guess I can't just up and take off with you gone. I swear you are the glue to this place. They have been nothing but mops since you took off." I said making Gemma chuckle.

"Those are my boys so you best take care of them." Gemma said.

"You know I will." I said putting her mind at ease.

"How's your boy feel about you taking the job?" She asked.

"He thinks it's a good thing." I said.

"Well you have to decide for you baby but whatever it is just know that I love you and I miss you." Gemma's words made me feel even more guilty for lying to her.

"I love you too. I've got to get going. I'll talk to you soon okay? Take care of yourself." I said before hanging the phone up. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the couch trying to relax but it wasn't working. My head was starting to ache so I figured it was time for medication. When I opened my eyes something in the backyard caught my eye. I focused on what it was and my heart jumped. It was Kip. I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen to open the back door but when I did he was gone. I knew he was dead. I watched the life leave his eyes. There's no way he could have been in the backyard. I shut the door and turned around only to jump from seeing him yet again but this time standing right in front of me.

"FUCK!" I yelled shutting my eyes quickly.

"Sorry I thought you heard me come in." I opened my eyes to see Tara. I let out a breath before plopping down in the chair.

"I think I'm losing my mind." I put my face in my hands and she took a seat next to me.

"Is your head bothering you?" She put her hand up to touch my head and I shook my head.

"My head is throbbing but that's just because my life is an epic mess of fuckery at the moment. I was offered a job at St Thomas, I just spent 1200$ in order to calm an ex old lady down in order to help in the search for Abel and on top of everything else I'm seeing Kip now. I suppose he's haunting me now." I said completely frustrated.

"Hallucinations are apart of the trauma." She said with sympathy.

"I watched him die Tara. I'd rather see anyone else besides him. It only hurts more when I see him now." I said sadly. She stared at me for a few moments before speaking.

"When did they offer you a job at St. Thomas?" She asked.

"Today. They want me to work the ER as a nurse. Also I hear you are trying to bail so I imagine your admin want's me to encourage you to stick around." I explained.

"I completely froze in a surgery. I need some time..." Tara said. It was my turn to stare at her.

"Jax blames me. I know he does and while you keep seeing Kip all I dream about is watching him get stabbed and you get shot. I keep thinking I forgot Abel somewhere and then I remember that he's gone and I just...lose focus." Tara explained.

"We're going to get him back Tara." I said but she just looked over at me.

"Aren't you the one who doesn't believe in false promises?" She said and I shook my head.

"Yeah I am but fate wouldn't be this cruel to me. I lost my parents and as of recent a best friend. Taking Abel is too 've all done a lot of messed up shit but he's just a baby." I explained.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Tara asked looking truly lost.

"What we do best, carry on surviving and deal with the shit as it comes. Jax loves you more than anything but he knows that there is no family with Abel." I said watching her frown as she gazed out of the window. For a moment I felt like Gemma and I was a bit scared. I've been here before. Worrying to death about the people I loved and watching for them to come home only to find out they were dead. I felt like lies were starting to consume me. I reached over and put my hand on Tara's making her jump a little.

"No matter what you know you can always turn to me okay? I know Jax can be a grade A asshat at times but I know he loves you. Just give him time." I said and she just nodded.

"You better be careful. You are starting to sound like his mother." She smiled at me and I stood up.

"Now you get no coffee." I said with a laugh. All there was left to do now is to stay busy until the boys called.

**[Opie's POV]**

After Jax, Juice and I managed to nail down the bounty hunter deal we had gotten word from Clay that the Grim Bastards tracked down the Calaveras crew president, Hector Salazar. Jax told Juice to stay behind and wait for intel on Abel so we met up at Salazar's house where Happy, Chibs, Bobby and Clay were waiting. We moved in once we found out that he was alone with his old lady. I knocked on the door with my gun pointed directly at it.

"Yeah?" Hector yelled from inside.

"Uh yeah I think we backed over your Harley out here. You might wanna come take a look." I said the one thing any rider would dread hearing.

"WHAT?" He opened the door quickly but saw me standing there.

"OH SHIT!" He started to run and Happy bolted after him through the house taking him down in the living room. We picked him up off the floor as the others staggered in.

"What are you cabrones doing here? Get out of my house!" He said as we held him back.

"Find the girl." Clay said and Bobby and Chibs headed towards the back.

"Some of your pussy patches paid us a visit a few days ago." Happy said.

"Why you doing Mayan bitch word Ese'?" Clay taunted.

"BACK UP PIECE OF SHIT!" We heard a woman say from the back as Chibs and Bobby started backing out with their hands up.

"Easy darlin' easy." Chibs said.

"I'm having a rough day with the ladies." Bobby said but as she emerged Jax jumped her.

"LUISA!" Hector yelled her name as she started to fight back and slapped Jax across the face. Jax was in no mood to deal with someones crazy old lady so he put her down with a quick head butt to the face.

"YOU FUCKING PUTO!" Hector yelled at Jax and Jax wasted no time walking over and ripping him out of our grasp to throw his head into a nearby table.

"We know Calaveras are patching over Mayan. We want to know why?" Jax asked holding onto the back of his head.

"I don't know shit bout no patch." Hector said as his nose gushed blood. Jax threw his face against the table once more.

"Wrong answer bitch." Jax said only to have Hector attempt to spit on him but failed miserably. Jax threw his face into the table another time and Clay finally stepped in.

"ENOUGH. We'll take him to the hole and finish this." Clay said as Hector gasped on the ground. Jax stared down at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah." He walked out just as Hector got to his hands and knees.

"You can't kill me. I'm a patch president." He said but was silenced when Clay kicked him in the face.

"I don't recognize your bullshit MC." Clay said putting his shades back on. Chibs helped pick the girl up and set her on the couch long enough for us to tie Salazar up and get him out to the van. We drove out to the middle of nowhere to a spot we liked to call the hole for basically one reason. We all parked the bikes before opening the doors to the back.

"Do you have any idea who you bitches are messing with? I can destroy you. My men know everything about your club, your associates. They will avenge me and burn Samcro to the ground." Salazar kept talking as Happy and I glanced at each other before dropping him in the hole. He landed with a thud sounding like he might have hurt his ankle as he started cussing at us in Spanish. I started to fill the hole with him in it and he struggled to move around.

"Ah ah ah, don't move." Happy pointed his gun at Salazar's head so I could fill the rest of the hole. Hector continued to scream as Chibs walked over and to help Happy finish the hole up. He patted his head as he pleaded.

"COME ON! Yo no se nada! Yo no se nada cabron'!" Happy walked over to us as Jax got off the phone.

"He's ready." Happy said.

"You talk to Juice?" Clay asked looking at Jax.

"Yeah he's still waiting on intel from Serg." Jax said looking anxious.

"Want to take the first crack at the pinata?" Clay asked and Jax glanced over at me. I nodded in return letting him know I was up for anything and before you knew it Happy was waving the red rag in the air and we were charging towards Salazar's head. We didn't think he would need more than one go of it but he was ready to spill his guts within seconds of us zipping past him.

"STOP NO MORE!" He screamed as Jax and I got off our bikes and walked over to him with the others.

"Stop." He cried.

"Why is Alvarez patching you over?" Clay asked again.

"Heroin. The Mayans are setting up a bag-an-cut operation in Lodi. They're moving H to Stockton prison, that's all I know." Salazar continued to weep like a bitch as we stepped away from him to discuss our options.

"Alvarez cut with Zobelle. Deal must still be on the table. Mayans supply the dope, A.B gives them the prison market." Clay said.

"If they're processing H in Lodi then they gotta run it through Charming to get it to Stockton." Jax said making our no dealing in Charming rule very apparent.

"Got to take Alvarez down." I said.

"Shred him to pieces. We get bloody." Chibs added. Clay took a breath and turned away.

"We cant afford another war. We just ended one that almost finished us. We got assault charges pending, Gemma gone, Abel..." Clay stopped himself for a moment.

"We off this guy it's going to be an escalation." Clay pointed out.

"Bloody 92' all over again." Jax remembered.

"We spare the shit head. Give us some room to negotiate." Jax added.

"Negotiate what? Alvarez wants us dead." Chibs said not seeing any other way out of this beef then to kill him.

"Then we'll just have to change his mind." Clay said sounding annoyed. Everyone became a bit unsure at this point making Clay sigh.

"Do I need to take a vote?" He asked making us all look around at one another. When no one spoke he looked over at Salazar.

"Let this pendejo out of the hole. He's going home." Clay said as Chibs and I walked over to him.

"Hey Hector, it's your lucky day." Chibs said as Salazar tried to suck it up.

"You guys have no idea who you've messed with. You'll be sorry you fucked with me and my girl." Salazar continued to talk shit.

"You talk a big game for a guy who was crying five seconds ago." I pointed out making Happy snicker. Things would have been so much easier if we had just killed him but digging him up took twice as long as it should have. When we finally got him out of the hole we had to take him back to his house. I stopped next to the van as we came to a red light.

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Rory. I'll meet you back at the clubhouse." I told Happy and he nodded as I made the turn to head back. I pulled into her driveway and had to do a double take as I thought I saw Rory walk past the window in her bra. I knocked on the door and heard her grunt in frustration.

"It's just me..." I called opening the door.

"I'm in the back." She said.

"You may want to invest in better curtains if you are going to walk around topless. Your neighbors will start stalking you otherwise." I came around the corner and saw her struggling to put a fresh bandage on her surgery staples.

"Here let me help you." I rolled my sleeves up and washed my hands before turning to her. She laughed when I turned to her with the bandage and realized the height difference.

"I'd jump but I broke some ribs so you'll have to excuse my laziness." She said. I put the lid down on the toilet and sat on it so her torso was in straight view.

"See, I'm a problem solver." I teased her as I carefully put the bandage over the staples securely before helping her with the wrap that was supposed to support her ribs.

"Yeah well why don't you solve this pounding headache, shooting pain in my ribs and countless other problems in my life while you're at it." She said wincing as I wrapped.

"Did you take your pills?" I asked earning a glare.

"Stupid question, sorry." I said looking up at her face. She looked tired but most of all she looked stressed.

"We found out who shot up Sack's memorial." I said seeing her peak interest.

"I thought it was the Mayans?" She asked.

"They were trying to patchover the Calaveras. We got Hector Salazar to spill his shit about the Mayans trying to run H through Charming to Stockton." Her head whipped to me quickly.

"What?" I knew how Rory felt about the club but her hatred for drugs due to her mother was probably the only thing she supported with Samcro. Our zero tolerance for drugs.

"We are going to take care of it. Don't worry." I told her as I finished the wrap and started to strap it down. She nodded her head lightly but seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her earning a snort.

"What isn't on my mind is a shorter list." She said pulling her shirt off the sink.

"I'm sorry shits been so rough these past few days. It's bound to get-" She cut me off.

"Better? It's always bound to get better Op but I've yet to see it." I followed her out of the bathroom towards the living room as she plopped down on the couch.

"We're going to find Abel." I said sitting down next to her.

"But it won't bring Kip back...or Donna or Luann. So many good people lost in this never ending war and there is nothing to do but sit around and wait to lose another. There is no progress, no change. There's only pain." She sounded so hopeless. I took her hand in mine and she looked at me.

"All we need is one sign of hope. One small piece to get us by that makes all this bullshit that we have to go through worth it. I promise we'll get that." I said and she looked like she didn't believe me but before I could despite the look my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and saw I had a text from Juice saying he got a lead on Abel.

"Is everyone okay?" Rory asked looking at my phone.

"I think we just found our hope. Come on." I got up quickly but Rory stayed on the couch.

"I can't ride on the back of your bike. I'm in serious pain right now." She said and I remember Piney's car was in the garage.

"I'll drive you in Piney's car." She sighed and got off the couch slipping into her boots and grabbing her keys. We slowly got into Piney's car and I was careful not to drive to crazy to get to the shop but I earned some strange looks as to why I took so long until they saw Rory.

"She's supposed to be resting." Bobby said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you got?" I asked just as Jax came hurdling into the clubhouse only moments after we did. We walked into the chapel to see a piece of paper on the table.

"What did Serg find?" Jax asked frantically looking at Juice.

"Three days ago, Amtrak station in Rockland. Timothy O'Dell and infant board one way ticket to Vancouver." Juice explained as Jax looked at the picture. Rory walked up next to him and put her hand on her chest.

"Thank God." She sighed as I put my hand on her back.

"My kid." Jax breathed as Chibs grasped his shoulder tightly.

"Abel's fine. We know he's up North." Clay said as Jax took a step back and covered his mouth. This was that little bit of hope we all needed to hold onto. We knew that Abel was alive and well.

"We'll find Cameron and bring your son home." Clay put his arm around Jax and Jax shook his head.

"Yeah I know." Jax said leaning on the table to continue to gaze at the picture. I put my arm around Rory and she looked over at me with a sense of relief. The easy part was over. Now we knew Abel was alive and the actual search and rescue could begin.


	16. If You Can't Hang

**Another update for you guys. Sorry it took so long. I've been a bit under the weather. I hope you enjoy this one and please make sure you are still reviewing. Don't want to keep shelling out updates if you guys arent interested in it anymore. Thanks for reading. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I roll over in my bed feeling an empty space next to me where I knew Juice had slept the night before. I looked on the floor and saw a duffel bag next to my closet and figured he was still here. The smells coming from the kitchen drew me out of the bedroom in the over sized shirt I had slept in feeling insanely sore. Juice was standing fully dressed in front of the stove cooking with his back to me as I leaned against the entrance way to watch him. I cleared my throat and he turned to look over his shoulder.

"It's about time you got up. Don't you need to be getting to the garage?" He asked as I walked further in and wrapped my arms around him.

"I start at the hospital today. Apparently Tara bailed to go help Gemma out so Mrs. Murphy wanted me to start asap." I explained. He turned around in my arms and put his hands on my hips.

"So you took the job. That's nice." He smiled down at me.

"Yeah yeah just try not to get hurt just so you cant visit me." I leaned up and he met me for a kiss.

"I made bacon and eggs. I got to go in a few minutes but I wanted to make sure you had something to eat with your medicine." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle before grabbing my pills off the counter.

"I thought I was the nurse here?" I teased as he put some eggs and bacon on a plate.

"You already took care of me remember...twice in fact." He winked at me and I laughed.

"I suppose that is true but I don't need you to-" He cut me off with another kiss but this time there was a lot more hunger in it as he gripped the back of my neck. I felt his hand fall to my lap as he ran his hands on my naked thighs. He crept his fingertips over the front of my underwear giving me chills that made my ribs ache. I pushed him back slightly.

"Slow down there tiger." I said breathless. He stood back awkwardly for a moment.

"Sorry I just-" I pulled him by his cut and stopped him from talking.

"It's fine and definitely welcomed but let's wait until I've healed a bit more. Don't want to go to the hospital because you turned me out." I said making him smirk.

"Aurora Janowitz you flatter me so." He gave me another kiss before walking over to the stove to put the dishes in the sink. I sat down at the table and looked down at the food.

"So do I need to ask why there's a duffel in my room? I'm hoping you aren't stupid enough to bring your work here." I said glancing over at him as I put some bacon in my mouth. He looked a little nervous as he turned towards me.

"No no it's not guns it's...some things." He said making me cock my eyebrow.

"Things? It's not your collection of women's underwear is it?" I teased making him laugh.

"Never going to live that down am I?" He asked avoiding the question.

"Juice..." I said in a mothering tone. He rolled his eyes and turned the water off in the sink.

"It's my clothes from the clubhouse. I figured that I'd bring some things so I wouldn't always be wearing the same thing every day. It's not like I'm moving in or trying to suffocate you or anything I just figured-" I laughed causing him to stop.

"If it's a bad idea I can-" I stood up and walked back over to him.

"Here I'm worried you brought Ak's into my house and you're a nervous wreck over a bag of clothes. It's kinda cute." I teased making a face at him as he blushed.

"So you're okay with me staying here with you?" Juice asked and I sighed.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to." I said putting him at ease. He gripped my face and kissed me firmly. I could feel his smile on my lips and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"I better get going. I've got to meet with Serg and follow the leads on Cameron. Do you need a ride?" Juice asked locking his fingers into mine.

"Piney said he'd give me a ride." I explained.

"Alright, be careful and I'll let you know as soon as we find anything out." He kissed my lips and grabbed his keys from the table.

"I'll try and make room in my closet for some of your clothes but you have to hang them." I pointed at him making that big smile appear once more.

"Deal. Bye beautiful." He shut the door and I sat back down to the table. I chuckled aloud as I ate the rest of my breakfast he had made before hurrying towards the shower to start getting ready for today. I was actually pretty nervous. I actually become a part of a staff just yet in New York but I was excited to get back in the swing of things. Hopefully I would get a good recommendation so I could get back into school. By the time I had showered and put my clothes on Piney was knocking at the door.

"Knock knock Princess." He came inside and smiled at me as I gave him a rushed kissed on the cheek.

"Morning Piney. Thanks for the ride." I said as I ran into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Piney asked looking at me.

"I don't want to be late and Juice made breakfast." I heard him chuckle.

"I didn't even know that boy knew how to cook." Piney laughed.

"Me either. Pleasant surprise though." I finished up the last plate and washed my hands off. When I turned around and looked at Piney he stood against the doorway smiling.

"You look so grown up in that." He referred to my scrubs.

"They're just scrubs Piney." I laughed.

"It's just strange seeing you in that uniform and knowing that you've been away so long studying medicine. Your Pops would be proud." He said with a proud smile. He walked over and picked up my medical bag kissing my temple before leading me out of the house. We drove in silence towards St. Thomas and managed to get me there on time.

"Call if you need anything. We should be at the garage if you need a ride." Piney said from the car.

"Thanks dad." I said making him smile. I walked into the hospital only to run right into Margret Murphy.

"Already dressed, that's good. This is Maggie. She will help you sign in and get cleaned up for rounds which she will accompany you on to get the feel of it. Make sure you get your check up before you leave for the day and I expect any patient you work on to have paper work." She explained and I shook Maggie's hand. She was a short Korean woman with dark hair. I followed her to the back and she showed me a locker where I could put my things.

"So you and Tara are related?" Maggie asked with a smile.

"I like to consider her extended family." I replied.

"That's nice. I felt so bad to hear about that boy getting stabbed. It's horrible." Maggie looked genuinely remorseful and I nodded my head.

"Mrs. Murphy doesn't have you doing much but if you have any questions just ask and I'll help you along." Maggie said leading me back out towards the waiting room. The first half of the day went pretty smoothly. I was able to identify a little girl with strep throat, an older man was suffering through the mid-stages of the flu and a little boy had a double ear infection. I gave 16 stitches to a member of the Grim Bastards who had apparently been bitten by a dog. He didn't know who I was so I didn't feel the need to identify myself as anyone other than a nurse. By lunch time I saw Chibs come in with a dark blue bandana on and his Teller-Morrow shirt under his cut.

"Aye It's the meal on wheels love." Chibs sat a brown paper bag down on the nurses station.

"You didn't have to bring me lunch." I said with a laugh.

"Had a pick up next door. Figur'ed I'd come see ya in your new getup." Chibs looked me over in my scrubs and I laughed.

"I'm missing the garage already." He gestured for me to do a spin for him and I did.

"Nah the doc look suits ya. Very professional." He said holding his chin up. I hit him on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"As do you covered in grease. It's always nice to see you boys doing legitimate business." I whispered as I walked around the desk. Chibs rested his arms flat on the top of it.

"I'm sure I dun know what you're on about." He said playfully. I watched his face fall a bit.

"Juicey boy call you yet?" He asked me and I eyed him strangely.

"No? What's wrong? Is it Abel?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Lowen came by the garage. Said that City Hall want a new bail hearing on the assault case." Chibs said but I just stared at him blankly.

"Which means?" I asked confused.

"Which means they gotta go back in til the trial." I let out a breath and rubbed my head.

"Jesus Christ how the hell did this happen?" I asked confused as to why there would be a sudden change in plans.

"That dirty prick Hale pushed it because of the attack at the wake. Bastard already pulling strings on us." Chibs said looking disgusted.

"It could also be because of that pleasant exchange we had yesterday where I pretty much told him he was a slimy piece of shit." I ran my hand through my hair and Chibs chuckled.

"That'a girl. Tell the soon to be Mayor off." Chibs teased me.

"When's the hearing?" I asked.

"Friday." I cursed under my breath again.

"Jax will lose his mind if he goes in without getting Abel back." I said aloud.

"Which is why we need a solid lead before we head out." Chibs's words made me look up. I knew what he was saying and I nodded my head. The boys had no intention of being at that hearing but the only problem with that is we can't have them on the run with no place to run to. I was pulled from my break with Chibs by someone yelling from one of the curtains.

"HELLO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR! prisa de una puta vez!" Chibs and I both looked and he laughed.

"That's my good pal Hector! Maybe I should go say ello." I put my hands on Chibs chest and stopped him.

"Or you could not get me fired and yourself arrested." He looked over my shoulder and blew a kiss to Hector before kissing my bruise and walking out of the hospital. I grabbed Mr. Salazar's clipboard before walking over to his curtain.

"Sorry for the hold up Mr. Salazar but let me remind you that you're in a hospital so please keep your voice down." I said looking at him.

"If you weren't so busy fucking around with your old man then I wouldn't need to shout." Hector seethed at me.

"You're _his_ old lady?" His girlfriend with the busted nose asked me in shock.

"I'm no one's old lady but that's none of your business." I said finishing up Hector's chart.

"Do I look stupid? You got Samcro written all over your face." Hector seethed. Maggie glanced over at me as she cleaned out the cuts on Hector's face. I stared at him for a few moments before putting the butterfly bandage on the bridge of his nose making him grab my hand tightly.

"Be careful you little bitch or else you'll be the one needing nursing." Salazar pulled me close to his face and I stared him in the eyes.

"You really want to make that mistake Hector? Think about it." I said calmly. He squeezed my wrist harder but I didn't flinch. Before I could say anything else a tall, black security guard spoke.

"Let her go Salazar." The man's deep voice caught the both of us off guard and Hector looked at me before releasing my wrist. Secuirty grabbed him up and he laughed.

"Better watch your back bitch!" Hector said before he started spouting off in Spanish while the guards drug him out. As I watched him with my eyes I saw Margret Murphy had witnessed the whole thing. I rubbed at my forehead before walking down the hall. She caught up with me and pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said rubbing at the thudding that my brain seemed to be doing.

"Do you know that man?" She asked me frantically and I looked up at her.

"No but apparently he knows that club so if you're going to fire me-" She cut me off.

"Why don't you take a break and when you're ready you can go to your check up." She said surprisingly cavalier about the whole situation. I nodded my head before she walked back to the door.

"As long as you do your job legally, I have no cause for complaint." She added before leaving the room. I put my head in my hands to try and get my headache underway. I took a few deep breaths and stood up to go back out there when my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and didn't recognize the number but I knew it was long distance.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ay-e i-s Aur- Janow-?" The connection was bad but I could hear a woman's voice.

"Who's calling?" I asked but the line went dead. I stared at my phone for a few moments in case the person called back but after about 5 minutes I gave up and decided that I'd go get my check up done and over with.

**[Juice's POV]**

I had spent the whole morning with Serg only to find out we hit a dead end when Cameron's trail when cold. He had suggested to Jax we go with a Mercenary which were pretty steep but we agreed to it anyway. Clay called us all back to the clubhouse after Lowen dropped a bomb on us today. We were all sitting around the table trying to figure out our next move.

"Best intel puts Cameron and Abel in Vancouver. That's where I'm going. We do this last run for the Irish, pick up my mom and get some new ID before I head North. It's get's Gemma outta dodge and I'll hook up with Serg's tracker to find my kid." Jax explained like it was so easy.

"You aint going alone." Clay said what we were all thinking.

"Look we don't know how these charges are going to land. Lowen said most of those people in the hall wont testify. It might end up being just the federal gun charges but if we all skip, we look guilty. They'll use that against us. I can't ask you guys to take that hit." Jax said looking around at us.

"But I can." Clay smiled.

"Who's up for a Canadian adventure?" He asked taking a vote and we all raised our hands.

"Ohh aye...aye." Chibs said looking rather excited. Clay hit the mallet on the table.

"You lose...eh." Clay teased Jax who couldn't hold back a smile.

"Your all very unbalance individuals." He said making us laugh.

"Uh yeah." Chibs made a face and Bobby laughed.

"Thank you." Jax said as he ashed his cigarette.

"If you take Gemma with you you're going to have to tell her about the kid." Bobby said.

"I know." Jax sighed.

"We do that together." Clay spoke and Jax nodded.

"Where are we on the Mayans?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We got the Grim Bastard's running intel for us but we have a deal set up with Lin in order to get them some guns. Porn party later, make sure you all turn up for it." Clay said.

"I visit'd Rory up at the hospital. Salazar was getting patched up." Chibs said drawing my attention.

"Did you get him some flowers and candy?" Jax asked smoking his cigarette.

"Nah but I must say you gave him and his girl matching bruises." Chibs said making Clay, Opie and Bobby laugh.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here. Juice, call Tig up and let him know that Jax and I will be down tomorrow." Clay said as we all got up from the table.

"Will do." I walked back to the bathroom to take a piss and call Tig. The phone rang a few times before he finally picked up.

"Hey I'm kind of in the middle of it right now-" I cut Tig off.

"That's fine. Clay just wanted me to remind you him and Jax will be there in the morning in case you've managed to fuck and kill another Spanish woman in the next twenty-four hours." I joked.

"Who me?" Tig said with a laugh. I flushed the toliet and he must of heard it because I heard him curse under his breath.

"How are things there? Any news on Abel?" He asked.

"Yeah we are going to head up to Vancouver in a few days but today Clay's got us all going to a porn party at Lin's restaurant as a deal to get guns to the Grim Bastards for intel on the Mayans." I explained.

"Porn party? With who?" Tig asked curiously.

"Couple of Cara Cara girls and some Asian whores Lin's got." I said simply.

"Motherfucker. I miss all the good shit." Tig complained.

"It doesn't seem too interesting. I might skip it." I said washing my hands.

"Are you seriously that pussy whipped by Rory already? You haven't even been together that long." Tig said in disbelief.

"It's not exactly being pussy whipped if you haven't really...gotten any pussy yet." I tried to explain and Tig was silent for a moment.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to voluntarily pass up free, grade A pussy and you aren't even getting any from your girl? How do you still own a dick?" Tig asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't just go around fucking with sweetbutts and hangarounds. I'm with Rory now and she'd have my nuts in a vice if I messed with other girls." I explained knowing that Rory would definitely be against me fucking other girls.

"She's not your old lady jackass. She's your girlfriend. Girlfriend's aren't forever, old ladies are. Plus it's club business. Who's to say she would have to know?" Tig said and I have to admit he had a point.

"I don't know. It just wouldn't feel right." I said still feeling off about it.

"For Christ sakes man. When is the last time you've gotten any? Man the fuck up and handle your fucking business and stop being such a non-pussy whipped bitch." Tig practically yelled into the phone before hanging up. I looked at the phone before closing it and looking at myself in the mirror. Tig's words played in my head. He had a point. I hadn't been properly fucked in quite some time and it was club business. The truth was I wanted nothing more than to fuck Rory's brains out but between me getting locked up and Rory getting hurt, the only comfort I've received was a handjob in the shower. Don't get me wrong, it was one hell of a handjob but I wanted more. I also didn't want the first time we fucked to be over in 2 minutes because I haven't gotten any in so long. I sat for quite some time trying to justify it in my head when I ran into Clay sitting at the bar.

"It's about time. Warming up for the party are we?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Something like that. Tig's pissed he's missing out." I explained and Clay drained his shot.

"Well then you'll have to make him proud I guess." He clapped me on the back as we walked out towards the bikes. I sat down on my bike which was next to Jax and Bobby's.

"You look awfully bummed for someone about to attend a pussy buffet." Jax said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"It's just been awhile. We've been so caught up in taking down Zobelle and trying to find Abel-" I started but Bobby interrupted.

"You've got a case of blueballs?" He asked.

"I guess you're in luck. What happens on a run stays on a run so I guess all you have to do is make sure Rory doesn't find out and you're good." Jax explained as he finished his cigarette. Opie mounted his bike next to him and looked over at me.

"That works for everyone thought right? I mean If I keep my mouth shut so will everyone else?" I asked and Opie glared.

"We aren't going to rat you out to Rory. Do what you want with your dick just try and avoid catching something and giving it to her." Opie put his helmet on and started up his bike.

"Did he seem a little tense?" Bobby asked putting his helmet on.

"Nothing pussy can't fix." Jax started up his bike and flicked his cigarette. We all headed out for Lin's restaurant to see he had a full house of overseas businessmen.

"Leave the Cara Cara girls for Lin's guys. The Asian whores are free game." Clay said with a grin. We barely got through the door all the way before Lin's girls were all over us. Opie stalked past me and sat down at a table getting right into drinking. I had a girl on my lap within seconds of taking a seat as well as one on my arm that kept running her fingernails on my head tattoo's. They both spoke broken English but the things I did understand were quick dirty.

"You come to the booth and play naughty with us." The one that was standing next to me whispered in my ear making me chuckle.

"You girls will get me in trouble. I just know it." I said with a cheesy grin.

"Come be bad with us." The one on my lap kept grinding into me but I wasn't complaining. Piney, Jax and Clay stood at the bar talking looking fairly distracted. I felt Chibs eye me strangely a few times but didn't make eye contact with him. I got up and moved into the booth with the two girls who kept giggling and running their fingernails all over my skin giving me goosebumps.

"Close your eyes. We have surprise for you." The girl said before licking the side of my neck. Before I could even get my eyes closed my pants were unzipped and there was a mouth on my cock. I jumped slightly by surprise making the one sucking on my neck giggle even more. All the reservations I had before were out of my head and the only thing I could focus on was the pleasure I was receiving.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to come back in and when he did he had a smile.

"So far you are healing nicely. Internally, the lung is doing well. The ribs are mending and the brain is even coming down a bit. Whatever you are doing to relax keep it up. Make sure to keep taking the meds as well." He said handing me another prescription.

"Thanks Doc. I'll see you tomorrow." I said fixing my shirt. He walked out of the room and I hopped off the table. I picked up my bag again excited to give the boys the good news when my phone started ringing again. I tried to answer it quickly walking through the hospital to get better service.

"Hello...hello? Can you hear me?" I kept saying as I got closer to the doors.

"Is this Aurora Janowitz?" An Irish woman on the other line spoke but it wasn't Fiona.

"Yes who is this?" I asked as I walked out of the hospital.

"This...Maureen..Ashby...I-" The phone cut out once again and I cursed aloud. I tried to call the number back but it kept ringing busy.

"Maureen Ashby...Maureen Ashby...why does that sound so damn familiar?" I asked myself as I walked down the sidewalk. I got a few blocks down the way before it hit me.

"Holy shit!" I pulled out my phone again and tried calling Jax. He didn't answer. I went down the list of people. Clay, Chibs, Juice, Opie. No one was picking up. I called the garage and Chucky answered.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." He said brightly.

"Chucky, it's Rory. I'm looking for the guys." I said waving a cab down.

"They're at Lin's restaurant right now but they're-" I cut Chucky off.

"Thanks Chucky. You're a lifesaver." I hung up quickly and told the driver where I was heading. I couldn't believe I remembered who Maureen Ashby was. The doc was right. My brain was healing pretty good if I could remember something that far back. I felt like I was finally able to contribute in the search for Abel. I hopped out of the cab and paid the man before walking up the steps to the restaurant. I was stopped by one of Lin's guards.

"I'm here to talk to Jax Teller." I said and Jax caught sight of me. The man let me in and Jax scanned the room really quickly before meeting me closer to the door.

"Rory? What the hell are you doing here?" Jax asked confused.

"It's about Abel!" I said gripping his arm. Clay must have heard me as he walked over.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"I got a call from a long distance number. I didn't recognize it at first but it's a Belfast number." I said pulling my phone out.

"Someone from Belfast called you?" Clay scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Not just anyone. Maureen Ashby." I said and Jax looked over at Clay.

"McGee's old lady?" Clay said confused.

"Why the hell would she be calling you?" Jax asked.

"She's not just McGee's old lady. She's Cameron Hayes cousin..." I said and Jax eyes went wide.

"And you haven't talked to her until today?" Clay asked and I nodded quickly.

"I knew her and her babygirl but we didn't really talk like that. I remember seeing a family tree portrait she had hanging in her shop in Belfast. Cameron was on it." I explained.

"Maybe Cameron isn't in Vancouver. Maybe he's in Belfast." Jax pitched.

"That means someone is lying to us then." Clay said standing up straight.

"Jimmy?" Jax asked looking at Clay who made a face. I was distracted suddenly by a familiar groan. I looked to the left and in one of the back booths I saw Juice sitting what I thought to be alone with his head back against the booth, mouth wide and face flushed. I furrowed my eyebrows and started towards him but Jax grabbed my arm.

"Ar..." I didn't looked at Jax but kept my eyes on Juice as he tilted his head back down just as two Asian whores popped up from under the table wiping their mouths and rubbing his chest. I froze in my tracks and felt a heat rise in my chest.

"You ladies are incredible. You have no idea how long it's been since I've-" Juice started to say but I interrupted him.

"Busted?" I made my presence known and I watched his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Fuck. Rory-" I put my hand up.

"Oh that's not going to happen." I said through gritted teeth. I turned around and started for the door as I heard him scramble over the table to get to me and he gripped my arm but as I turned around I slugged him one good time in the mouth.

"Don't make a scene." Clay whispered.

"I'm leaving." I said but Juice stopped me again.

"Just let me explain." He said holding his hand up to his mouth.

"Oh shit." Jax said catching my attention and I looked over to see Opie busting through the back doors.

"Op OPIE!" Chibs tried to stop him but he was on a mission as he busted into the room and pulled Lyla up from the ground.

"Opie what are you doing?" She asked rushing out of the way as Opie started to take on everyone in the room. Chibs and Jax rushed in and tried to help him out but as Opie tried to get Lyla out of the line of fire it sent a surge of angry Asians towards me. One pushed me and I ran into a table trying to avoid getting the middle of the fight.

"HEY!" Juice yelled at the guy gripping him by the front of his shirt and punching him in the face. Opie took down the guy next to him and Lyla gripped my arm.

"Come on!" She said pulling me outside. The other women followed quickly and I rubbed my ribs.

"Are you okay?" Lyla asked looking concerned. She had her arms over her chest as she had literally run out of the restaurant with a bra and panties on. I reached in my bag and pulled out my flannel shirt before handing it to her. She gave me a weak smile before slipping it on.

"Thanks." She said pulling it around her. Piney and Bobby were the first two to emerge.

"You okay?" Bobby asked looking at me. I just nodded my head too pissed off to answer. Piney looked at the Cara Cara girls and put his hand on Lyla's shoulder.

"Let's get you girls out of here." Piney gestured to the black van. They all followed him as Bobby stood next to me.

"Want me to drive you back?" Bobby asked and I could tell he was trying to make conversation.

"No I want to give Juice a heads up that he can find his bag of shit on the front lawn." I crossed my arms over my chest just as Opie, Jax, Chibs and Juice came stumbling out of the restaurant. Opie was taking some deep breaths and Jax handed him a cigarette.

"Jesus Christ. Can't even get any gigitty without you boys tearin' the place apart." Chibs joked as Juice stocked over to me.

"I can explain." He said with a serious expression on his face. I stayed quiet pursing my lips out. The others sat down on their bikes and watched us closely.

"I had no idea you would show up here. This is club business, otherwise you know I would never have let that go down." Juice tried to explain calmly and I nodded.

"So because everyone else was getting their dick wet, you felt like you needed to as well. I understand." I said and he closed his eyes.

"It's not like that. This is a part of the gig Rory. What happens on a run-" He started to say and I laughed.

"Stays on a run. I know. Are you forgetting who my father is? I know the fucking rules Juice." I said glaring at him. He looked down at his feet and I eyed him. If there were two things I hated most it was a liar and a cheater.

"It's not like I'll ever see that bitch again. It was a one time thing." Juice explained and I shook my head.

"It's okay. You can fuck whoever you want, whenever you want because as far as I'm concerned this is a fucking joke." I gestured between me and him before I walked past him.

"You are being way to dramatic. It was a fucking blowjob Rory. You aren't even my old lady." His words made me stop walking and I heard the boys make uncomfortable noises.

"Oh bail brother, bail." Jax said catching Juice's eye as I turned around.

"You're right. I'm not your old lady so the stupid rules of this club mean jack shit to me. I'm a woman who will be treated with respect no matter what my title is but as far as I'm concerned I'm just the girl who gave you a really good handjob." I seethed before turning away once more.

"Mother'a Christ." Chibs bowed his head and covered his face.

"Yeah well a man can't live off a handjob." Juice hesitated with his words but he said it nonetheless.

"Oh this is not going to be pretty." Bobby spoke as I turned around for the second time with a smile walking towards him.

"How selfish of me to forget your needs at a time like this. Let me fix it." I balled my fist up and softball pitched it into Juice's crotch as hard as I could knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees quickly.

"DAMN!" The boys said in unison from their bikes. Juice was gasping and groaning on the ground when Clay came out of the restaurant. He took one look at Juice and shook his head.

"When you're done beating him up do you think you could come patch Lin's guys up?" Clay asked me and I looked down at Juice before shaking my head and following Clay back inside. Lin paced angerily back and forth.

"I thought I told you to fuck off Clay?" Lin said.

"Look, let my girl patch up your clients for free and we'll talk renegotiation." Clay said and Lin glanced at me.

"I don't suppose you offer any free head with your patch ups do you?" Lin asked me as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"I can make a great drink called a blow job but I'm just here to patch up the wounded." I glanced at Clay and he nodded. I walked over to the bleeding men in the back room and started working on the cuts and gashes they received from the fight. They all were speaking crazy fast and I had no idea what any of them were saying the whole time as Lin and Clay talked out in the main room. I heard Clay raise his voice and I turned around to see him standing in front of Lin. They lowered their voices before Clay glared at Lin. I put in a call for a cab as I finished up and disposed of the bloody gauze.

"Lots of ice and pain killers. A few strong cocktails wouldn't hurt em' either." I said to Lin reentering the room.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Lin said before leaving the room. Clay put his hand on my shoulder and led me out.

"I appreciate you helping and for waiting until you were outside to handle your business." I shrugged Clay's hand off my shoulder and he looked at me.

"Can I go home now?" I asked and he looked surprised.

"Yeah you can go." I pushed threw the doors and Juice had his head between his knees while Chibs sat smoking next to him. Jax walked over to me as I walked to the curb silently.

"You okay?" Jax asked lightly kicking his foot against my leg. I just shook my head and kept my mouth shut.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jax asked just as the cab that I had called turned down the road. I put my hand up and it pulled up to the curb.

"No I can take care of myself. I don't need a goddamn thing from Samcro." I said taking my anger out on Jax before glancing over to Juice.

"Hey, come on." Jax pleaded putting his hand on my arm but I just pulled away.

"I'll just talk to you later." I got into the cab and headed home. I couldn't believe how upside down this day had gotten. It started out so nice and perfect with a few hiccups but now I was sore from wasting the energy on Juice and my head was throbbing like it was going to burst out of my ears. I walked into the house and let out a huge sigh. I walked to the bedroom and started to take my scrubs off when I saw Juice's bag sitting by the closet. I picked it up and marched it out to the front door before flinging it onto the walkway. I grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen and walked back to the laundry room to pull his clothes from the washing machine not caring that they would ruin if they sat in the bag too long and tied the top. I opened the door again and to toss the bag but standing unexpectedly next to the duffel was the cheater himself.

"Are you putting the trash out with my clothes too?" He asked looking at the garbage bag.

"As far as I'm concerned the trash is out. This is what was in the wash. I suggest you have one of the sweetbutts finish it up for you." I tossed him the heavy bag and felt my side ache.

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what I was thinking." He said with a long face.

"That's bullshit. You knew what you were thinking you're just too embarrassed to admit that your dick got the better of you." I said honestly. He dropped the bag and walked towards me.

"I had one moment of weakness Rory. That's no reason to call this quits." He said almost pleading.

"It wasn't a moment of weakness Juice. You weren't weak. You were horny. You were right about me not being your old lady. Old ladies have to put up with shit like that but I don't. A girlfriend is a girlfriend. I can up and walk when I want. There's no baby or pet or any sort of shared possessions between us. The only difference is I now know what you expect of me and I'm not satisfied with that. I refuse to live that life." I said as his face continued to frown.

"Please...please don't give up on us. I care about you so much Rory. I don't want to lose you. Not over something so stupid." He gripped my hands and I let him hold them for a few moments savoring the feeling before I pulled away.

"It's not stupid to me." I stepped back to the door and he looked down at his empty hands.

"Just go." I said before backing into the house and shutting the door. He watched me intently as I did so and I held my side. He had no idea how excited I was about him moving in and one stupid decision on his part ruined that. Now I'm back to sleeping alone and the worst part is I was disappointed in myself for having thought he was any different from the others. I walked back to the bathroom and decided after such a shit day all I needed was a long, hot bath.

**[Jax's POV]**

We headed back to the clubhouse after the failure of a gathering at Lin's. Clay said he managed to work a deal out with Lin but I still felt uneasy about the way Rory left. She looked so happy to have made the connection with Maureen Ashby and Cameron Hayes and that tanked the moment she found Juice getting his dick sucked by some Asian whore. I couldn't blame Juice. This is our lifestyle but I'll admit I thought Juice was completely gone on Rory. I was surprised myself to see him getting sucked off at the restaurant. Opie pulled me out of my thoughts when he poured us both a shot and sat down.

"I'm sorry brother." He said and I just shook my head.

"It's all good man. It was a stupid idea. Shouldn't have put you through it." I picked up my shot.

"We'll find the money." I said before draining it. The clubhouse door opened and Juice stocked in with a duffel and a trash bag.

"You look like someone ran over your dog." Opie said looking at him.

"I take it things didn't go too well." Bobby said as Juice tossed his shit next to the couch.

"The first time I move in with a girl and it doesn't even last 24 hours." He grabbed a beer and Chibs nearly choked on his own.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He tried to catch his breath.

"You moved in with Rory?" I asked confused.

"Sort of. This morning. She said I could bring my shit over to her place and stay there. That was before she saw me with a lap full of Asian." Juice plopped down on the couch.

"What the bloody hell were you thinkin'?" Chibs asked in disbelief.

"I let Tig get inside my head." Juice said swigging his beer and opening his laptop.

"You took dating advice from a guy who can't sleep with a Mexican without buying her a cemetery plot first?" Opie asked just as confused as I was. Juice shook his head before getting lost in what he was doing.

"Any word from Tara?" Opie asked.

"Nah we kinda got into before she left so she was pretty short with me earlier when I called to check on her and Mom." I explained lighting up another cigarette.

"It's weird not having any of them around. Gem, Tara, now Rory..." Opie said making me realize how alone I really was at the moment. The clubhouse door opened again and Lyla and Ima walked in.

"Hey grab a drink." Opie said to the girls. Ima eyed me and for a second my mind drifted away from being alone tonight. I glanced over at Opie staring at Lyla and I smirked. He caught me.

"What?" He asked.

"You kill to get your old lady out of her day job and all I want is for mine to go back to hers." I explained shaking my head. I realized I hadnt really talked to Opie lately as he remained quiet.

"Tara wants to take a leave." I said looking over at him.

"Maybe it's the best thing. All the shits she's been through." Opie said but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Yeah I don't know. I'm struggling with it. I thought maybe with Rory starting at St. Thomas she would reconsider but she bailed before we could even talk about it." I took a drag from my cigarette.

"Consider yourself lucky I guess. Look at Juice. He'll never convince Rory to even be his old lady and here we are bitching about ours." Opie teased making me chuckle.

"My old man's manuscript said there's only two ways an old lady makes it. Either you tell them everything or you tell them nothing, anything else and shit falls apart." I said remembering the words carefully.

"I didn't tell Donna anything." Opie said catching my attention. His gaze set on Lyla and I felt remorse for him once more. I could never imagine losing Tara like he lost Donna. Lyla thanked Bobby for the drink and I looked at the way she smiled as she walked over to us.

"What about this one?" I asked still keeping an eye on her.

"I don't know yet." Opie said sounding unsure.

"Hey killer." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey." Opie said with a hint of a smile.

"You wanna take me home?" She asked him and I kept my eyes on him this time.

"Sure." He said glancing over at me.

"Finish this later?" Opie asked and I shook my head.

"Nope." I smiled at him and he returned it standing up and putting his arms out. I stood up and hugged him.

"I love you bro." I said honestly. I don't know how my childhood would have panned out with Opie and Rory. They kept my feet on the ground for all sorts of bad shit and I was glad I had them around now to keep me level.

"Love you too." He said before letting me go and taking Lyla's hand. Ima slid in front of me and put her hands on the front of my cut.

"Can you give me a lift?" She asked with a double meaning completely evident on her face. I looked down at her hands before back up to her face but before I could jump on the offer of some comfort Juice spoke up ironically.

"Jax...Clay...you gotta see this." He brought his laptop over to the bar and sat it down.

"I just got an email from the Belfast VP." He said as we all gathered around him.

"This was taken 6 hours ago. Shortstrand, Belfast." The picture was of Cameron Hayes dead and marked with the IRA trade. I took a step back and looked at Clay.

"Rory was right. Cameron's in Ireland." Clay stared at me.

"Then where's Abel?" Juice asked making me fear the worst. I stared at the picture for a few more moments before taking a step back.

"Jackie boy, it's gonna be okay." Chibs said putting his hand on my shoulder but I continued to back away.

"Jax?" Opie said my name and I ran my hands down my face.

"I gotta get out of here." I said shaking my head.

"Where are you going to go?" Opie asked and I just looked at him. There was really only one place to go at this point. Opie seemed to understand and nodded. I pushed out of the clubhouse and got on my bike as quickly as I could in a daze. The thought that something awful happening to Abel was starting to invade my head and I couldn't think straight. I parked my bike in the drive way of Rory's house and knocked on the door. I stood there for a few minutes before I heard her voice on the other side.

"God dammit Juice I told you-" She opened the door and saw me standing there.

"Jax? What are you doing here?" She asked confused as to why I was standing at her doorstep at 2AM.

"I...I just need..." I couldn't find the right words but she put her hands on mine.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She asked pulling me inside.

"Juice got an email from the Belfast VP...of Cameron Hayes dead and marked by the IRA." I explained watching Rory's eye's go wide for a moment.

"That doesn't me-" I cut Rory off.

"What if he's dead. What if that's it and we never get him back?" I felt my emotions getting the best of me and covered my face with my hands.

"Hey, hey don't you talk like that. Don't you give up on him yet Jax. That's your babyboy and we will bring him home." Rory pulled my hands from my face and said wiping at the stray tears.

"Willing to promise that?" I tested her but she just gripped my face and looked me in the eye.

"I promise you Jackson. We will find Abel...alive. You have my word." She said sternly. I nodded and she put her arms around my waist and I hugged her tightly. After a few minutes of holding onto the last person I felt could keep me grounded and sighed into my chest.

"Did you wanna stay here tonight?" She mumbled against my cut. I chuckled and looked down at her with a smirk which earned me a hit to the chest.

"Oh get real I'm not providing that kind of comfort asshole." She pushed off my chest and I watched her gather up a blanket from the couch.

"You look better compared to the pissed off mess you were earlier." I followed her to the back.

"Well I did watch my boyfriend get sucked off by some whore today so excuse me for looking a bit of a mess." She said and saw that she was watching old Freddy Kruger movies.

"Is that-" She cut me off.

"Nightmare on Elm Street III...yeah. I've been marathoning since I got home." She sat down in her bed and I looked at her. She actually looked sad. It was hard to believe that she was this upset over losing Juice. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at her.

"The guy really does care about you." I said making her snort.

"Yeah I could tell when he was balls deep in someone else how much he cared." She said staring off at the TV.

"To be completely honest I didn't realize you cared about him as much as you do until seeing you like this." I caught her attention and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like what? I'm in my PJ's watching horror movies. I'm not binging on pills and booze." She said and I kicked my shoes off before pulling my vest off and laying it in a chair before settling into the empty space on the bed.

"The last time you marathoned this was when-" She cut me off.

"My mom went missing." She said sullen. She rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking at me defeated. I put my arms out and she laid on my chest as I rested my back against some pillows.

"No matter what happens just know that I couldn't have made it through any of this without you. Opie and I will always be here for you." I said kissing her head. It was strange how when I first arrived I was a mess but just being able to comfort one another made me feel like there was a sliver of hope.

"Promise?" She asked as I rubbed her back.

"Oh you can count on that." I said into her hair. She hit the play button on the TV and we lay in silence watching the movies. It took me back all those years ago when we sat in the house I grew up in watching the same movies waiting for any word on her mom. I could only pray that this time we would get a different phone call then the one we got saying her mom had been killed.


	17. Homesick Heartbreak

**Hey all! Sorry about the wait again. Crazy crazy times. We are only two chapters away from Belfast. I hope you are ready. Please make sure to review! I'm only 2 away from 100 and I think that's totally rad. You guys are what keep this story alive. As long as you are still reading I will keep shelling out chapters. Make sure you check out my blog too to get the sneak peaks and such. I love making those. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I felt my legs starting to ache which caused my eyes to flick open expecting leg spasms any moment. I looked over and saw Jax out cold next to me and decided I'd let him sleep a little longer. I slid out of the bed and walked into the bathroom stretching my legs out and trying to rub them. I bit my lip as the muscles in my legs caused them to actually jump. I remembered what the doctor said about trying to breathe through the pain so I did just that but was startled by Jax's deep voice from the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I gestured to my legs and he looked confused as to why they were jumping.

"The brain damage comes with awesome side effects. Like insanely painful muscle spasms." I explained and he walked over to sit on the sink next to me.

"Can I help?" He asked looking concerned.

"Unless you have some serious pain killers probably not but thanks." I chuckled before wincing.

"Well how do you normally fix this?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"Just rub them out really. Not much I can do. Juice usually helps me because his hands are bigger and stronger." I said sadly and Jax frowned before putting his hands on my legs and rubbing the twisting muscles. It helped but I realized this is the first time Jax has really seen the aftermath of what happened that day when Abel was taken and Kip was killed.

"I'm sorry." He said taking the guilt on his shoulders like he did often.

"It's not your fault so stop trying to take that blame. Though I really would have liked to get my hands on Cameron. Stab him in the legs and filet his thigh muscles until he was in shock." I said honestly making Jax cock his eyebrow at me.

"You are far more twisted then what others think you are." He laughed getting up and putting his hands out for me to stand up.

"It's a product of my upbringing." I said teasing him.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to work." Jax said as my legs finally stopped hurting. I gave him a clean shirt to wear and he got a quick shower while I put my scrubs on. By the time he got out and was dressed his phone went off twice.

"I gotta stop by the garage. I'll get one of the hangarounds to drive you to the hospital." Jax hung up his phone and I laughed.

"Don't I feel special." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not those kind of hangarounds. They have been talking about Prospecting so they can start by taking you to work and we'll see if they are fit enough to hang." Jax explained as we walked out front. I eyed his bike and sighed.

"I'll go slow." Jax said knowing my ribs were still wrecked. I let out a sigh before following him to his bike. He did actually try to go slow but clearly Jax never had broken ribs before because every slight bump felt like being kicked in the side. By the time we got to the garage all I wanted was a pain killer. Chibs hurried over and helped me off the back of Jax's bike.

"Morning beautiful." Chibs said with a smile before kissing my cheek. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Juice sitting on his bike.

"Morning. Any news on Cameron?" I asked him.

"Not since last night. Juicy boy's head has been glued to that computer all night." Chibs said making Juice look over at me.

"Well better his head glued to the computer rather then a whores mouth glued to his dick." I said bitterly offering a smile.

"Someone's peaches this morning." Bobby said and I reached in my pocket to take my pills. Opie walked up and had a bottle of water in his hands. He saw as I had tossed my pills in my mouth and offered me some water to wash them down and I accepted it. Clay came walking out of the garage towards Jax.

"Jimmy." He said holding out a phone. Jax glanced at me before taking the phone and walking away from his bike.

"Tell me you have my son." Jax said and I hated not being able to hear what Jimmy was saying.

"Well they had to grill him before they tied off his neck...WHERE THE HELL IS MY KID?" Jax yelled into the phone and I ran my hand through my hair. I was trying to listen to Jax when someone spoke from behind me and made me jump.

"I can give you that ride ma'am." I put my hand on my chest when I jumped and turned around to see it was one of the hangarounds Jax was telling me about.

"Give her a heart attack why don't ya?" Chibs said hitting the guys chest.

"S-sorry." He apologized. I had seen him around the club since I had arrived back in Charming but never really spoken to him. He was hard to miss as big as he was but I'd never caught a name.

"Every word you've spit about my kid has been wrong. I'm not gonna trust this wave of bullshit." I listened to Jax continue to stick it to Jimmy and I was glad he wasn't buying into it. I had a strong feeling Abel was in Belfast after Maureen's call. We all stood there and watched as Jax's face scrunched in confusion. I hated not being able to know what was being said but his tone softened so I knew it wasn't Jimmy he was speaking with. Jax finally hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"He says Abel's not in Belfast. Cameron didn't bring him." Jax swayed on his feet before turning back to the van.

"Jax..." I spoke up but he started wailing on the back panels of the van caving it in. He walked back over to the clubhouse as we all stood awkwardly on the lot.

"What do you think?" Bobby asked looking at Clay.

"I don't know. If Jimmy's lying to us then he'll need to be taken care of but we have no other proof Abel's anywhere but Vancouver." Clay explained.

"What about the phone call from Belfast? That's something right?" I spoke up and Clay nodded.

"That could just be coincidence." Clay said and I huffed.

"Are you kidding? Clay, no one in Belfast knows I'm alive other then a select few. Why the hell would she call me now?" I asked shocked they didn't consider the phone call hard evidence.

"Just calm down. We'll figure it out." Opie put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Chibs cleared his throat.

"You might want to check his hands before ya go. Make sure he's alright." Chibs said and I just nodded. I knew he was trying to get me to take a walk so I just took the hint. Jax was sitting on the picnic table just outside the clubhouse lighting a cigarette with his bloodied knuckles.

"Let me see." I sat down next to him with my kit and he offered me his hand.

"I don't know if I can handle this Ar. I don't like being jerked around. I don't like not knowing where he is and if he's okay." Jax said as I cleaned out the gash on his hand.

"You just need to take a step back and breathe. That's the only way you'll get through this." I said just as the others started to walk over.

"Your hands look like mine feel." Clay said as I disinfected the gash. Jax just shrugged it off as Chibs sat down next to him on his other side.

"We stick with plan A. You guys drop off the guns and Clay and I will pick up mom. We all head North and find my kid." Jax explained and Opie pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to him.

"10 grand for Serg's tracker." Jax eyed him and took the envelope to see that there was indeed 10 grand in it.

"I sold the Panhead." Opie explained and the all looked shocked. Jax got up and hugged Opie tightly before thanking him.

"We ready to do this?" Jax asked and Chibs got up hitting his back with his palm.

"Absolutely." He said and the others agreed. I followed them to their bikes.

"I'll make sure shit goes smoothly here. If your hands start to bother you check Jax's seat for some pain killers. And just...give Gem a hug for me." I told Clay and he kissed my cheek.

"Will do." He put his helmet on and the others told me goodbye as well.

"We'll see you soon." Bobby said as I kissed his cheek.

"Try not to work too hard'." Chibs kissed my cheek like Clay had and I walked right past Juice who sighed as he put his helmet on.

"Safe ride." I told Opie as he hugged me.

"Lyla said she would call after work if you need anything." He told me and I nodded. I walked over to Jax and put my hands on the front of his bike.

"Remember to breathe Jackson. You know he's still out there otherwise that pain in your heart would ache a lot more." I explained but he frowned leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, with your legs and stuff?" He asked concerned and I laughed.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Safe ride." I said as I always did before they took off. I watched them all pull off the lot and turned to see the hangaround was still standing off to the side. I gestured for him to come on and he hustled to the van. We sat in silence for a few moments before I looked over at him.

"So you want to Prospect huh?" I said making him look over.

"W-well yeah. Why not?" He said still seeming nervous.

"It's not easy you know. Do you have any idea what kind of life this is from the inside?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm willing to find out." He said easily.

"Guess you don't have much of a life then." I looked out the window as another silence started to settle.

"I'm sorry about the last Prospect. Halfsack was a real good guy." He caught my attention again and I just nodded.

"If you do end up Prospecting just know you'll have big shoes to fill." I said honestly. As we arrived at St. Thomas I let out a sigh.

"We've talked this whole time and I don't even know your name." I said as I got out.

"Filthy...I mean Phil. They call me Filthy Phil." He said extending his hand. I chuckled thinking about the first time I met Kip and he introduced himself as Halfsack.

"I'm-" I started to say my name but he cut me off.

"Aurora...I know." He smiled at me as he shook my hand.

"You can call me Rory. Thanks for the ride Phil." I shut the door and headed inside seeing that I was running a few minutes behind. I checked in as quickly as I could finding Maggie and helping her with giving a younger woman some stitches after cutting her hand on accident. My hand was still swollen from hitting Juice yesterday so I had to clean the wound inside of stitch because of how stiff my fingers were.

"What happened to your hand?" Maggie asked just as Margret came around the corner. I glanced at her before smiling politely.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said as I tried to focus on the patient.

"It looks like you hit someone." Maggie poked at my hand and I pulled it away.

"It's fine." I insisted but it was too late.

"Ms. Janowitz, a word please." Maggie realized what she had done as I followed Margret out from behind the curtain and mouthed an apology. We got to the nurses station when she turned around quickly.

"I'm trying to give you a chance to make something of what your education has given you but if you are going to be involved in brawls and gang activity after hours then you are wasting my time and your life." She started to reprimand me and I shook my head.

"This is a misunderstanding. It's not gang related." I said trying to brush it off and she shook her head.

"Just forget it. Get your things. You are done." She started to turn around and I felt a panic set in.

"You can't just fire me. I didn't do anything wrong." I defended and she spun on her heel once more.

"I wont have you lying to my face." She said and I sighed knowing I would have to tell her the truth if I wanted to keep my job.

"I caught my boyfriend cheating on me yesterday." I said looking down at the floor. She had stopped walking away and turned back to me.

"I quite literally caught him with his pants down and when he tried to explain that it wasn't what it looked like...I hit him." I explained feeling Margret's eyes on me.

"It wasn't gang activity, it was more of a domestic issue." I finally looked up and saw her face had softened.

"Well I have to say I'm a bit shocked. The way he never left your side when you first arrived...I thought you were closer." She said sounding remorseful.

"Yeah I thought so too. I guess I wasn't healing as quickly as his hormones were working." I joked.

"Or maybe he's just a prick." My eyes went wide at her use of vocabulary and she smiled.

"Why don't you work in the office today. Familiarize yourself with the paperwork aspect of the job and give your hand some time to heal." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you for the second chance." I said and she put her hand on my arm.

"You're a strong, beautiful and smart young woman. Don't forget that." Margret patted my arm before walking away. I was glad she didn't just write me off as a trouble maker on top of the shitty week I was already having. The truth was I actually was starting to love working here. I sat in the back typing up all the patient paper work from the previous day on the computer. It was as annoying and pointless as Tara had said it was but it gave me time to think. As mad as I was at Juice I couldn't help but miss talking to him and waking up next to him. The sadness that I felt scared me but was a relief at the same time. Perhaps him cheating was a sign. I was obviously getting far too close to him to think straight if I actually considered letting him explain why he had sought comfort in that whore. I knew we didn't have a very active sex life but we also spent a few months of our relationship in hospital beds. I wasn't some sweetbutt that was going to give it up on the first night. I've never been that way. I respect myself enough to make sure the guy deserves what I have and I suppose Juice failed that test. I just didn't understand how he could go from being so jazzed about moving in to getting head at a porn party. I was leaning on the desk when my phone started to go off in my pocket. I answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I said sounding a lot more tired then I'd hoped.

"A working girl shouldn't sound so tired." I sat up knowing exactly who was on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I asked looking at the door making sure it was shut.

"I'm hurt that you think I want somethin'. Can't I call and see how my favorite girl is doing with her new job?" Jimmy asked and I felt my heart race.

"I don't have time for this." I said trying to rush him.

"Aye neither do I. I'll cut the small talk and get straight into it. I want you to help the boys follow the Vancouver lead on that boy." Jimmy said and I cocked my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"That's none of yer concern. Just do it so no one else you love find themselves in a bad situation." Jimmy explained and I sat back in the chair.

"I'm not your messenger Jimmy. The boys will follow whatever leads they have and I'm not going to stop them from coming to Belfast so I suggest if you know where Abel is you speak up before you find yourself in a bad situation." I heard Jimmy suck air through his teeth.

"DON'T you threaten me. Have you already forgotten what I can do to you? Your family? Don't push me Aurora or you'll regret it." Jimmy seethed through the phone. I wasn't going to deny the fear in my chest as he spoke. I didn't fear a lot of things but the past I had with Jimmy ruined the person I used to be.

"Judging by your silence I take it you'll do as you're told. Maybe I'll pay you a visit sometime soon." Jimmy said like it was more a threat then a welcoming gesture. I hung up the phone and bit my lip. I didn't know what I should do as far as the situation was concerned. If Abel was in Belfast then Jax needed to know but leading them to Belfast might just cost them and Abel their lives. I tried to think of someone I could talk to in Belfast without getting them caught in the crossfire and only one person came to mind.

**[Jax's POV]**

Clay and I had barely made it halfway when he pulled over unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked over the load roar of our bikes.

"My hands." He said taking his hands off the handlebars.

"Did you shoot em up?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Your mom's the only one that does it right. I can barely hold a grip. You'll have to tie em down." I got off my bike and opened the seat of my bike to retrieve a bandana and saw some medication.

"Rory must have stashed these for you. Guess she knows that Gem is the only one to do it right." I handed him two of the pills and he tossed them back.

"Smart girl she is. We're lucky to get her back." Clay swallowed the pills as I tried to fix his hands onto the bike.

"Yeah minus the fact that we've gotten her head bashed in and thrown from a bike since she's been here." I said tying his left hand on.

"Well we could always get her away from Charming." Clay's words caught my attention and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I assume you don't want Tara with us when we take your mother up North to Vancouver." He said and I sighed.

"You assume correctly." I said simply letting him know that Tara was staying put.

"It would help having someone we trust to take care of your mother with her when we can't be there." Clay said as I tied his right hand on.

"She does have the ability to disappear better then most. But she's got that job now and she's still recovering." I said getting his hands fixed and walking around the bike.

"If anyone can convince her it's you." Clay said pulling his bike back up as I mounted mine.

"I don't know I guess we'll see." I started up my bike and we got back on the road trying to make up for lost time. When we pulled up at Nate's house I untied Clay's hands just as Mom came running down the driveway to wrap her arms around him.

"God damn I missed you." She said with a laugh as she gripped him tightly.

"I missed you too baby." Clay pulled out of the hug and kissed her. After a few minutes of them making out I decided a cigarette was needed but Gemma caught sight of me about to light up and walked over to hug me.

"Ah my babyboy." She held me tightly and I hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey mom." I replied watching Clay hug and thank Tig just over Gemma's shoulder.

"How's our little man? Did you leave him with Rory?" She asked me and I hated lying to her but I put my cigarette in my mouth.

"He's good. Where's Tara?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Inside helping me box up some shit." She said.

"Grandpa walking." Tig spoke drawing our eyes to the yard where Nate walked aimlessly.

"How's pop doing?" Clay asked.

"He's finally understanding what's happening. He knows he's going away." I watched my mom's face fall as she talked about him and I'd truly never seen her look so sad.

"You guys go on in. I gotta help him get settled. It's gonna be a tough afternoon." Clay kissed Gemma as she ran off to catch up with Nate. Tig approached me and hugged me.

"Hey man you alright? It's good to see you brother." Tig said before letting me go.

"Yeah you too. How's the shoulder?" I asked putting a hand on it trying not to hurt him.

"It's alright. As long as I don't run out of Grandma's Vicodin." Tig said with a laugh.

"Can you ride?" Clay asked him.

"Yeah I think I can. How about you brother?" Tig asked looking at Clay as he rubbed his hands.

"Pain meds are helping. Rory packed enough for the trip but I may have to hit up grandma's stash myself." Clay said as we both followed Tig into the house. I walked to the back and saw Tara folding some clothes. I took a moment to just watch her remembering that I needed to keep my head in the right place. She finally turned her head and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Hey did you just get here?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah." I said simply as she walked across the room and kissed me. Everything still felt wrong between us. I knew it wouldn't feel right until we brought Abel home but it was killing me.

"Nate taking all this stuff?" I asked moving towards the bed.

"No, Gemma wanted to pack up all the sentimental objects and valuables and then put the rest in storage." She followed me over to the bed as I sat down.

"You doing okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She answered like she was doing just fine but I sighed knowing it was a lie.

"What is it?" She asked looking concerned.

"You want the truth right? I gotta tell you what's going on." I said clasping my hands together in front of me.

"Okay." She sounded weary as she sat down next to me.

"They're pulling our bail on the church assault. In two days we're all supposed to go back inside." I said watching her eyes grow wide again.

"Jesus...wait, supposed to?" She asked as I reached into my jacket and pulled out the picture of Abel that Juice got. She took a deep breath as she looked at the picture in shock.

"Where is he?" She asked still staring at the picture.

"Vancouver, somewhere." I said and she finally looked up at me.

"Your heading up there." She said like she already knew.

"Yeah. We hired a guy to help track him down. We're gonna take Gemma, maybe even Rory with us once Nate gets settled." I explained.

"Did you tell Gemma about what happened yet?" Tara asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet but we will." I said as Tara rolled her eyes.

"You better or else when she see's how beat up Rory is she'll want answers. She really shouldn't travel anyways though." Tara started to get snippy with me.

"Getting her out of Charming for a while will help. With everything that's happened on top of the Juice shit-" She cut me off.

"What happened with Juice?" She asked.

"She caught him in a sticky situation while we were on a run. They broke up." I explained and Tara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wow and I thought Juice really cared about her." Tara said in disbelief as I stood up.

"He does. It's our life. Shit like that happens all the time." I said nonchalantly earning a glare but before she could speak Tig entered the room.

"Hey brother, Clay's looking for you." Tig said and I shook my head.

"Okay." I said before he turned his attention to Tara.

"Tara are all these boxes going down?" He asked as she composed herself.

"Yes please." She said and Tig picked up a box from the bed. I grabbed the other one and saw it was covering a blood stain on the bed.

"Is that from Tig?" I asked and she seemed to squirm a little bit.

"Uh yeah." She said not looking at me.

"Where's the girl? The one that was taking care of Nate? Wasn't Tig tappin' her?" I asked and she pursed her lip.

"Yeah she uh went home. Back to Guatemala. I think she was freaked out." Tara explained.

"Yeah I bet. At least Rory will be happy that Tig got popped while trying to enjoy some comfort." I chuckled knowing that she would probably punch him in the shoulder the next time she saw him. I walked the box downstairs and rejoined Clay and Gemma in the kitchen as she looked at the reward the feds had posted.

"Bitch aged me two years." She said sounding disgusted as she threw the picture back on the table. None of us dare comment on it because she would smack the hell out of us.

"So what's that gonna look like? Me in Canada." Gemma asked knowing she wasn't exactly your typical Canadian.

"We'll get you set up someplace off the grid. Get you some legit papers. Thinking of getting Rory to go with us and stay with you that way you aint alone." Clay said.

"Maybe you go redhead for a while." Tig pitched.

"Oh Christ. I'd rather shave my head and I don't want to drag Rory into this anymore than she already is." Gemma said showing concern.

"Heat'll die down Mom." I tried to put her at ease but she shook her head.

"And when do I get to see my family? My grandson?" She asked and I felt Tara's eyes on me.

"We'll figure it out." I said earning a nasty look from Tara.

"It's our only choice baby. That's why I said we should have Rory with you. She's family and to be honest she really needs you right now." Gemma's eyes went wide as she looked at Clay.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" She asked in a panic looking up at me.

"She was in an accident. Busted her head up real good. Almost lost her." Clay lied and Gemma put her hand on her chest. I didn't want to take Gemma's mind off of Abel by having her worried about Rory.

"I just talked to her the other day and she sounded fine. Why didn't she tell me?" Gemma asked and Tara stepped up and put her hand on her shoulder.

"She probably didn't want to worry you. She knows how much you love her and knowing she was hurt would only drive you to do something irrational. Besides, Jax is taking care of her." Tara looked back over at me and Gemma looked at me as well putting me on the spot.

"What about Juice?" She asked making Clay sigh.

"He got caught throat fuckin' one of Lin's girls. It wasn't pretty." Clay explained.

"Jesus Christ. On top of her getting hurt he's gonna fuck around on her?" Gemma said sounding disgusted.

"Apparently he was taking love advice from Dr. Phil over there." I pointed to Tig as Tara and Gemma looked at him.

"What? I just reminded him of the rules on a run." Tig said putting his hands up.

"Great Tigger. Try to give him that reminder when the run isn't just out of Charming." Gemma put her hand on her face. We all looked to the entry way as Nate walked in.

"Good to see you Nate. How are you?" Clay stood up but Nate just stared at us.

"Hey Grandpa." I said filling the silence but I was still awkward.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking at us.

"Clay's here to help me get you settled." Gemma explained to him.

"I don't need his help...this is what killed your mother." Nate said before stocking back into the living room.

"I can see the old man still remembers me." Clay said sitting back down. I noticed how hurt Gemma looked.

"You okay Mom?" I asked.

"Maybe you guys should just stay clear of him. Tara and I will handle it." She said before going after Nate. Tara walked up next to me and I glanced over at her.

"You have to tell her." She said.

"I know." I said not wanting to go through this again.

"We'll wait til Nate gets settled. Spread out the misery." Clay explained before taking a sip of coffee. Tara huffed out of the room. Tig and I finished putting the boxes in the basement and I took the last one down to find Tara writing on the side of them.

"I think that's the last one." I said sitting it down and heading towards the steps.

"I wanna come with you...to Canada." She said as I hit the steps. I shook my head and headed back down them.

"No." I said simply.

"Look I'm the only one who's not wanted and Rory isn't in any shape to travel. You're going to need my help." She said.

"What I need is for you to go back to work. Go back to work." I said going to turn around.

"He's mine too. I want to be with my family." She said setting off this switch in my head.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR FAMILY!" I yelled watching her stare at me.

"Do you see how deep I'm buried here? You don't want this." I said but she snapped back.

"Don't tell me what I want! I asked for the truth and you gave it to me-" I cut her off.

"SO YOU WOULD STAY PUT!" I knew that wasn't exactly true but I could tell it hurt her.

"You're not coming up North." I said walking towards the stairs again.

"YES I AM!" She raised her voice stunning me.

"You wanna be an old lady? THEN ACT LIKE ONE! DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!" I yelled at her as I walked back towards her. I felt my heartbeat going a mile a minute.

"Pack your shit and head back to Charming." I got to the stairs for what seemed like the hundredth time before she started pushing over the boxes in the basement and making a mess. She yanked a wheelchair from behind the boxes.

"I just helped your mother kill someone. THAT OLD LADY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"The caretaker. She attacked your mother." Tara said as I looked down at the chair that had duct tape on the arms.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked not even prepared to have more shit piled into my head.

"I had no choice, it was self defense. Tig helped us get rid of the body." Just as she was telling me what happened I heard Gemma's boots coming down the steps.

"I found one more." She said looking at me and seeing I was less then pleased.

"What?" She asked before glancing towards Tara and seeing the evidence.

"Ah shit." She said.

"What happened?" I asked her as Tara turned away and Clay and Tig bounded down the steps.

"We gotta go." Clay said.

"I'm dealing with something." I said wanting answers.

"So are Bobby and Piney." Tig said making me look over at him wanting to ring his neck.

"What's going on?" Clay asked equally unhappy about being kept in the dark.

"Apparently our lovely ladies whacked the caretaker and this idiot helped em." I pointed to Tig.

"What?" Clay looked down at him.

"Actually I just made a phone call." Tig said defending himself but that just made me more pissed off.

"Jesus Christ, this later." Clay said stomping up the stairs. I went to follow him and shoved Tig.

"Douchebag." I said through gritted teeth as I got to the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked Clay as we got on our bikes.

"Bobby, Hap and Piney ran into some stupid hicks trying to raid the dealer. They need some backup." Clay put on his helmet and I let out a frustrating sigh. This day couldn't get any worse.

**[Opie's POV]**

We were loading the guns up with the other charter when Chibs got a phone call. He walked back to his bike as we made the exchange and said our farewells.

"Alright love tell him I said ello and give his ma my best." Chibs said into the phone before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" I asked curiously and he looked up.

"Aye it was just Rory. Wanted my nephew Padraic's number." Chibs chuckled glancing over at Juice.

"She bounces back quickly." Bobby said with a laugh.

"You know what they say about us Scots. Ladies can't resist." Chibs was aiming the insult at Juice and he just huffed.

"Wait...I thought Rory was your girl?" Happy said unknowing to what happened at the porn party.

"She was until Juicy boy got caught throat bumpin' with some Asian pussy yesterday." Chibs put his helmet on and Juice turned around.

"You know I heard Scots have a two inch dick so maybe she's just trying to prescribe him something." Juice said bitterly as Chibs laughed.

"No need to get testy. Maybe she just wants to seek some comfort in the arms of an Irishmen." Chibs continued to rib Juice.

"It's only fair considering you sought comfort in the mouth of an Asian." Bobby added making me hold back a chuckle as Juice put on his helmet.

"Oh you guys got jokes? That's hysterical. That's real fucking hysterical. Why don't you all just blow me?" He said bitterly.

"Isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place?" Piney spoke up and added his two cents and Juice just shook his head as Bobby and Chibs laughed. I looked at Bobby as he strapped his helmet on and told him to have a safe ride.

"See you at Gemma's." Bobby said before I followed Juice down the road with Chibs behind me. We came to some tracks and I glanced over at Juice who was checking his phone.

"You know why it's different for her right?" I spoke up catching his attention.

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"The rules of the club. What we do with other women on the road. You know why it's different for her right?" I clarified but he just shrugged.

"Her father was practically the founder of adultery. She watched her mother struggle through it. Even after Lenny was locked up random women would claim their kid was his. She doesn't want to put herself in a position to get hurt." I explained to him.

"Aye and she's always been real bad at sharin'." Chibs added making me chuckle.

"That too." I said.

"So either I catch shit for cheating on her or I catch shit for being pussy whipped. Sounds great. Why even bother?" Juice said rolling his eyes.

"Because at the end of the day after all the shit we go through with running guns and getting shot at it's nice to know that there's a good woman at home in bed waiting for you." I explained thinking of Donna. Juice looked down at the front of his bike as the last part of the train passed and we started our ride up once more. We didn't get far when we got a distress call from Piney saying they needed backup. We turned around and halled ass up the road. I was the only one who really knew where the place was. I made runs out there with Piney on occasion to get his meds. We met Jax, Tig and Clay half way back and pulled in just as a group of guys pushed Piney, Bobby and Happy out of the house with shotguns pointed at their heads. We all jumped off our bikes and aimed right back.

"Got your boys. You put those guns down or grandpa gets his head blown off." The one that looked like a circus clown hillbilly said as he shoved Piney.

"This aint the way to handle it." Clay said but the guy just yelled at him.

"DO IT NOW!" He yelled and Clay shook his head. We had some of the nomads come back to give us some back up so they found themselves surrounded.

"Should I call for more back up? It's your move Fester." Clay challenged the guy and he finally had to cave. He let go of Piney.

"Shit." We moved in and unarmed them all as they surrendered.

"Why in the hell are you doing this?" The man asked looking at Piney but Piney responded with a quick shot against the face with the end of the shotgun.

"Cause we're the good guys." Piney said. We raided the van they drove in and found a few bags full of scripts and boxes of medicine.

"Found these." Chibs said holding up the bags he found.

"Whoooa-oh. Goodie bags." Chibs said opening the ones we hadn't.

"More scripts?" I asked as the red head peered into the bags.

"Those aren't mine. They must have hit up a few places before getting to me." She explained.

"You should take it." Jax offered and she looked through it.

"It's HIV protocol stuff, steroids, not really my niche. Got a lot of street value though." She said before walking over to Bobby and handing him a box.

"You just made a crazy ex wife very happy." He said thanking her before she walked over to Happy and handed him a box.

"For your mom." She said looking up at him.

"Thank you." He said with a surprising smile.

"I think yall earned it." She patted his hand before turning back to us.

"Hey do you have anything for muscle spasms? Like really painful ones?" Jax said making us all look at him strange.

"Like for sports injuries or what?" She asked and Jax shook his head.

"More like nerve damage. Family member of mine got hurt pretty bad, took a few blows to the head and now she's got really messed up leg spasms. I was wondering if there was anything she could take for them that wouldn't make her a zombie." Jax asked and we all knew who he was talking about.

"Let me go check." She walked into the house and I lit up a cigarette walking over to Jax.

"I figured you'd end up there last night. How's she doing?" I asked remembering having to piece her together the night before.

"She's hanging in there. I didn't know the side effects were that bad though. Her legs jump like they're being electrocuted or something. Moves her to tears almost." Jax explained lighting his own cigarette.

"What about the Juice thing?" I asked him and he glanced over at Juice as he loaded the drugs into the van.

"I'm surprised at how much that's affecting her. You would think she wouldn't have gotten so attached to him but-" I cut him off.

"She's got a thing for retards I guess." Jax laughed.

"She seems pretty certain that Abel's in Belfast. What do you think?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I think so too but that would mean Liam O'Neill is lying as well as Jimmy." Jax said and I looked at him.

"Think maybe there's a weak spot in Sambel that needs to be addressed?" I asked as Jax just shrugged.

"I don't know. The only person that would give good intel on Sambel without having to actually talk with Sambel is Rory and she hates talking about Belfast in general." Jax explained.

"I got that vibe too. Any idea why?" I asked but again Jax just shrugged.

"No clue but if we do decide to head North we'll need to convince her to come with." Jax said as the lady walked out with a box the size of Happy's.

"Soma, tell them to take one every six hours as needed but be careful not to get addicted. They've been known to be habit forming." Jax took the box and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Thank you." He said putting the medication in the seat of his bike. She walked over to Piney and said something before planting one on him. The guys made catcalls and I just laughed.

"Even with an oxygen tank around his neck the man's still got it." I said making Jax chuckle.

"Here's hoping it runs in the family." Jax hit my chest with the back of his hand before she turned around.

"Knock it off." The boys laughed as we go on our bikes to get back on the road. By the time we started toward the old folks home it started to rain but we kept in stride with trying to get back before nightfall. When we pulled up Tara was standing out in the rain with no sign of Gemma or the car.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked.

"She just took off." Tara yelled over our bikes.

"What do you mean she took off?" Clay asked with a panic.

"I went to check Nate in and when I came out her and the car were gone." Tara explained.

"Did she say anything?" Clay asked.

"No!" Tara looked around and Jax looked at Clay.

"What did you guys talk about before you met with us? Something had to trigger something in her head." I said watching realization flash across his face.

"She was crying. Nate begged her to take him home and she said she couldn't take care of him." Tara said.

"Jesus...she went home. She went to be with her family and to take care of them." Jax said ripping his helmet off and handing it to Tara.

"Does she know about Rory and Abel?" Juice asked.

"She knows about Rory...she doesn't know about Abel." Clay got back on his bike as we all took off trying to reach Gemma before she reached Charming. I tried Rory's cell but she didn't answer. We weren't on a race to beat the sun going down now, we were on a race to keep Gemma from finding the broken mess back home.

**[Rory's POV]**

I finally managed to finish the last of my paperwork when Maggie told me my shift was way over so I figured I would head to the garage and make sure things were running smoothly. I had called earlier to get an old friend's number from Chibs but when I called the number he gave me it just kept ringing. I took a cab to the shop and the first person I saw was Phil who ran over to me looking like he was going to puke.

"How did you get here? I could have come and picked you up." He said frantically.

"It's fine. I can take a cab. It's no big deal." I laughed patting him on the arm.

"But still I could have picked you up." I stopped walking and looked at Phil.

"I really appreciate that you are trying to look out for me but I'm really the last person you need to worry about if you want to Prospect." I explained and he looked down at his feet.

"I just...I know how close you were with the last Prospect and I know I'll never replace him but if you give me a chance I'd really like to get to know you. I know if they pick me to Prospect it won't be easy but if I have at least one friend in all of this it'll be worth it." Phil's words reminded me of one of the last things Kip ever said to me. I put my hand on my chest and immediately felt his army tags hanging around my neck.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you." Phil said and I just smiled at him.

"I can already tell you have a good heart. The last time I opened up to a Prospect he became my best friend and he died in my arms. Just give me some time and I'd love to get to know you." I patted his chest and he smiled.

"Great. Did you want me to get you anything?" He asked as I started towards the office.

"I'm good. I think I'm going to go see how bad the paperwork is but I'll let you know when I need a ride home." I said as I stepped up the stairs to the office. He walked back across the lot as the sun was going down and I started in on the paper work that apparently was never going to get done if Gemma or I weren't in the office. How they managed to keep this as a legit front shocked me. When most of the mechanics closed up shop Chucky came through the door.

"Hello Aurora." He said with that awkward smile he always had.

"Hello Chucky." I said in return peering over my glasses.

"All the guys are closed up for the night but...someone is doing laps around the compound." Chucky fiddled with his mutilated hands as I removed my glasses.

"What's he look like?" I asked.

"Spanish fellow. Looks pretty beat up and very angry." Chucky said as I opened the door to the office and peered out. I didn't see anyone but he gestured me to follow him into the clubhouse. I looked at the monitors behind the bar and saw it was Hector Salazar.

"How long's he been circling?" I asked looking at one of the other hangarounds who's name was Miles.

"Since you got here." I looked at him and around the club seeing that the only people that were really here were hangarounds and sweetbutts. No one really to protect anything. I looked over at Miles and Phil then back to Chucky.

"Keep everyone inside and if you see him breach the outside lock the door and call the office so I know what's going on. Hopefully he's not as stupid as he appears." I said as I walked to the back and grabbed a handgun from Kip's old room. I walked back to the office and tried to focus on anything but the club.I spent nearly 3 hours in the mess of papers when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.

"Someone at this number was tryin' to reach me." An accent was very present on the phone but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Well who am I speaking with?" I asked sitting back in the chair.

"Padraic Telford. Who's this?" He asked and I felt a warm smile appear on my face.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you." I said with a sigh.

"Look Lass I got no time for games. Either tell me what ya want or piss off." Padraic said sounding very much like Chibs did when I first met him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your first American love?" I teased earning a long pause.

"Aurora? It can't be. They told me you were-" I cut him off.

"Dead? Yeah for all intensive purposes I was dead. I tried to be for the last few years anyway." I explained.

"Wow...I can't believe this. How the hell are ya? Christ it's nice to know you are still among the living." He sounded relieved.

"I'm alright I suppose. I came home a few months back. Been trying to make it work in Charming. How are you and your mom?" I asked remembering how sweet his mother was on me and how badly she wanted Padraic and I to work out.

"Mum's good. She'll be thrilled to hear you're still breathing. She'll of course claim it's true love and true love never dies but she's a crazy ole woman." Padraic said making me laugh.

"It's so good to hear your voice again. I've missed you." I said honestly.

"The feeling's mutual love. Something tells me you are calling for a reason though. Thinkin'a makin' a trip?" He asked.

"No no I actually had a question about any mumbles you might have heard up there about Cameron Hayes." I said hearing him take a breath.

"Well I heard the IRA disposed of him but I'm not sure why. Though I think his son might've had a baybe or somethin'." Padraic's words caught my attention as a car pulled onto the lot. It was dark and we were clearly closed but the car pulled up anyway.

"Wait, why do you think that?" I asked seeing that it was Tara's car.

"Heard somethin' bout him bringin' a baybe to his McGee's ole lady. Not sure where it's at now." Padraic confirmed my suspicion.

"That baby is Jackson Teller's son. Cameron kidnapped him after an ATF agent set Jax's mother up for the death of his boy Edmond." I explained and was surprised to see Gemma run from Tara's car alone into the clubhouse. I didn't see or hear any bikes though so this couldn't be good.

"Jesus Christ! I had no idea." Padraic said sounding genuinely shocked.

"I'd love to talk more but I've got to go. I'll be in touch okay?" I said opening the door to the office.

"You be careful Aurora. Don't go actually gettin' yourself killed before I can see your beautiful face again." Padraic said sternly with a touch of light heartedness.

"You take care of yourself too. I'll be seeing you." I said before hanging up. Gemma came running out of the clubhouse and I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" I asked running towards her. She put her hand on my head as the bruise was now yellowish.

"Oh baby...why didn't you tell me?" She asked looking close to tears.

"I'm fine Gem but it's not safe for you here." I explained as she took my hands into hers.

"I need to be with my family. I need to be here with you and Abel." She said and I let out a sigh. I couldn't believe they hadn't told her yet and now here she was facing me to have to break her heart.

"Gem-" I tried to start but her phone rang. She opened it.

"Hello?" She said unsure of who was calling. She looked at me strangely

"Yeah I know who you are. How did you get this number?" She asked and I was fearful of who might be on the other end. I watched her face tense and her eyes went wide as they met mine.

"Gemma? What is it?" I asked as the roar of the bikes started up the street and the phone slipped from Gemma's hands.

"Wh-what?" Gemma tried to speak but couldn't.

"Gemma?" I reached out to her and she gripped her chest before collapsing in my arms.

"Whoa...GEMMA? GEMMA! BREATHE GEMMA! COME ON!" I yelled as the boys pulled onto the lot.

"MOM!" Jax yelled running over to us.

"CALL 911! Gemma come on! Try and take deep breaths." I said as she continued to wince in pain and pull at her chest.

"TARA!" Jax yelled and she ran over. Tara started to check Gemma over and I heard Gemma cry out in pain whenever she could take a breath. I felt tears run down my face as the sirens pulled into the lot. As the EMT's started rushing around to get her heart working properly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Juice's hand and instead of brushing it away or pushing him off of me I simply gripped it. I was having flashbacks of my own mother in the morgue at 16. Watching Gemma struggle for her life was breaking my heart all over again. The worst part about being raised with more then just one set of parents was having to feel that pain of losing a parent over and over again. I wasn't sure my heart could take this blow.


	18. Close Yet Far

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry this took a few extra days. Exams and such. We are one step closer to heading to Belfast so I hope you are excited. I finally broke 100 reviews and I have all of you to thank for that. Honestly, your feedback is my biggest joy out of writing this story. Knowing how the story makes you guys feel is truly a gift to me so thank you. Keep reviewing and I'll keep throwing chapters out. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Jax's POV]<strong>

I had been sitting in Gemma's room for over 7 hours with Clay waiting for her to wake up. My ass was starting to go numb again by the time I told him I was going to get some coffee. At first, Rory and I both didn't want to leave her side but when we found out it was just an arrhythmia we could breath a bit easier. She had slept in a chair for a while before I had Opie take her home. I knew she had to work today anyway so spending anymore time here would just be aggravating. I walked out of the room and saw the rest of the guys still sitting in the waiting room.

"Any word?" Opie asked and I just shook my head.

"Still sleep." I said pouring the coffee into the cup. I turned my head when the doors opened and Rory came in looking pretty tired with her hair pinned up and scrubs on.

"How about some coffee with that sugar?" She asked me apparently waking Juice up because he jumped slightly.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"About 15 minutes on the back of Opie's bike on the way to my house. How's she doing?" She asked me sipping my coffee before making a face and handing it back.

"She's stable but not awake yet." I said sipping my coffee. Bobby walked in and put his arm on Rory's lower back.

"Hey, how is she?" He asked as Rory hugged him.

"Still sleep. I just had to get out of that room." I explained.

"We should talk." Bobby said and I glanced at Rory.

"I just passed by the chapel. It should be empty. I need to check in at my station. I'll see you in a bit." She put her hand on mine and I kissed her cheek.

"Let's go." I said rounding the boys up and leading them to the chapel. Once we were in Opie stood by the door making sure no one entered.

"So what's going on?" I asked looking at Bobby.

"I have to confirm the tracker with Serg today." Bobby said.

"Pull the trigger. Send the 10 grand. I'm making sure my mom's okay and then I'm heading North." I explained. I didn't have to worry about dragging Rory away from Charming because Gemma was already caught up.

"I'm going with." Opie spoke up.

"And me Jackie. Can't do this alone." Chibs said extending his hand. I shook it and looked over at Bobby.

"Doesn't matter how many of us go we're gonna need cash to pull it off." Bobby informed us.

"Okay these drugs that we took from the rednecks, what are we looking at?" Tig asked looking at Juice.

"Steroids and Adderalll we can dump on the streets. Most of it's HIV shit and that's gotta be pedaled to the clinics." Juice said looking up at me.

"You should go to Lumpy's and see if you can unload the steroids." I said remembering that Lumpy often has quite a few juice up guys in and out of his gym.

"Okay. I can call the Chicken Man. I'm sure he'll gladly suck up the Adderall." Juice said with a laugh. I nodded just as Tara popped her head into the chapel.

"Gemma's awake. She wants to talk to you." Tara said and I stood up.

"I'll handle everything." Tig said.

"Alright bro." I patted his shoulder as I walked past him.

"Hey tell her we love her." Opie said and I nodded as I followed Tara to Gemma's room. When I walked in Rory was already in there with Clay.

"Hey Mom." I smiled at her but she held a pretty cold scowl. Tara tried to duck out and Gemma spoke up.

"This one's on you too Doc." Clay stood up as Tara closed the door.

"What happened? The truth...all of it." Gemma demanded. I glanced sideways at Rory.

"When you called me to tell me what Stahl did to you, I drove over to Jax's to meet up with you. I figured that's where you'd go first but when I got there Cameron was there." Rory's voice became shaky so I put my hand on her lower back like Bobby had earlier.

"When Cameron killed Sack, he took Abel. Feds weren't doing shit so we hired a bounty hunter and got this a few days ago. He's somewhere up in Vancouver." I explained so Rory wouldn't have to. Gemma looked at the picture.

"We were just trying to protect you Mom." I said catching her eyes immediately.

"Bullshit. You were trying to protect yourselves." Gemma said looking back at the picture as we all pretty much just took that verbal slap in the face.

"He's not in Vancouver. The call I got last night, that triggered all this...it was Maureen Ashby." That name came up once more.

"She called Rory too but never got a chance to say why she was calling." Clay explained.

"She told me Abel's in Belfast." Gemma said but I couldn't believe it.

"No, can't be. Jimmy and O'Neill saw Cameron get scooped up as soon as he got to Belfast. He didn't have Abel with him." I explained.

"Well then somebodies full of shit." Gemma said before her monitors started going off. I stood up and Tara walked over to the monitor.

"Steady your breathing Gem." Rory said.

"You gotta take it easy baby." Clay said looking down at her.

"I'll take it easy when I know where the hell my grandson is." Gemma raised her voice as she tried to take deep breaths like Rory had suggested when the door opened.

"Come on, everyone out. She needs rest." The nurse said making us all shuffle back into the hallway. Rory came chasing out after us and stopped us.

"She's right. I talked to Padriac last night before your mom showed up. He thought Edmond had a kid and Cameron was showing him off to Maureen. That's got to be Abel." She said looking from me to Clay.

"We gotta call McGee." I said looking at Clay.

"No...If O'Neill lied to you then Belfast could be in bed with Jimmy." Clay explained and I watched Rory shift on her feet.

"McGee is First 9...you think he'd lie to us?" I asked.

"I don't know but we gotta talk to his old lady again. She runs a grocery store above the Belfast clubhouse." Clay said as Tara walked up on us looking at Clay.

"She wants to see you." She said taking him back to Gemma's room. Rory and I started down the hallway again and I looked over at her.

"What do you think? Think O'Neill was lying?" I asked her and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"If there's one thing O'Neill is good at it's lying and being a stupid prick." I stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"I need to know what you know about Belfast Ar. No one can help me with this like you." I said honestly but she couldn't meet my eyes.

"Chibs can. I've gotta work." She walked away from me and I stood a bit shocked that she didn't want to help. I tried to block it out as I hurried to find Chibs and Opie and took a ride out to the pub to meet up with Jimmy's man, Luke.

"What can I do for ye boys?" Luke asked as I walked in and sat down.

"We gotta little problem Luke. We just got word from a friend in Belfast that Cameron was spotted with a baby." I said watching his face.

"Before your army boys off'd him." Chibs added earning a glance.

"If he was seen with a baby. It had to be someone elses baby." Luke said and I smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked seeing him trying to cover.

"I dun know who the friend is brother but they're feeding ya some rubbish." Luke laughed.

"So why don't you reach out to that O'Phelan bastard and get us some fresh intel." Chibs spoke up from my left and Luke kept his gaze on me.

"Consider it done." He said very nonchalantly. I gave him a wink before getting up and hovering over the table.

"When you talk to your boss, you let him know that If I found out he's been lying about my son, I'm going to beat the truth out of him and then I'm going to let Chibs cut him from ear to ear." I threatened trying not to lose my temper.

"There's no need to get theatrical boys. We both know that's never going to happen." Luke was testing me but I wasn't going to budge. I glared at him for a moment before looking back at Chibs. We walked towards Opie who had been watching our backs.

"Safehouse is gone. They're stashing the rest here." Opie said as we glanced behind the bar.

"Our AK's?" I asked before getting an eye's view.

"Mmhm." Opie looked at Luke and his men before we followed him out.

"So I think it's pretty safe to say that Abel is in Belfast but we're going to call Maureen and make sure before we set it all on Belfast." I explained to the boys as we walked to our bikes.

"If we head into Belfast that means we'll have to tip toe around a lot of bullshit." Chibs said.

"Yeah, I mentioned it to Rory but she kind of blew me off. There's something that she hasn't told us. Something about being in Belfast that has her blocking it out." I explained.

"It's gotta be something with Jimmy O. The way he talks about her, maybe she had a run in with him." Opie suggested but I glanced at Chibs.

"Aye, I might know a little about that." Chibs mumbled with Opie and I both looking at him now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Back when Rory and I were having it out, Fi told me that back when I was excommunicated, Jimmy threatened Rory that if she didn't stay and work with him he would do awful things to Kerrianne...so she stuck around long enough for Fi to get her out of his reach." Chibs looked like he felt guilty and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find out and we'll make that bastard regret fucking with our families. I promise you that." I said trying to reassure Chibs.

"If we end up heading to Belfast, we'll need her." Opie said. I nodded knowing he was right but getting the truth out of Rory wasn't going to be easy. I just hoped that she kept Abel in mind in all of this.

**[Rory's POV]**

After last night I was exhausted to say the least as I walked through the halls of St. Thomas in my scrubs. Police were practically everywhere now that Gemma was back but I tried to avoid it all together now that Jax and Clay were talking about going to Belfast. I couldn't even consider that. Just thinking about it made me feel like I was going to blackout. I had received a page from Gemma's room and surprisingly Margaret let me go. I passed by Tara on her way into the bathroom.

"Hey…whoa what's wrong?" She was crying.

"I'm fine. Gemma wants to see you." She pushed past me to go into the bathroom and I looked at the guard outside of Gemma's room. I walked in and saw her sitting with the same scowl as before as she looked me up and down.

"Hey." I said with a smile but she just pulled her glasses off.

"Sit down." She gestured to the chair next to her bed. I walked over and sat down feeling like I was a kid all over again and waiting for Gemma to hand out a punishment.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked with a laugh trying to lighten the mood but she held her gaze.

"Why don't you explain to me what really happened without sparing me this time." She shifted slightly and I looked down at my hands.

"It's Jax said." I told her.

"Jax wasn't there. You were. I want the truth from someone who watched my grandson getting taken." Gemma's words made it seem like she wanted to know who to blame.

"So that's what this is about? You want to know who to lay blame on?" I stood up from the chair.

"Between the three of you he still managed to get taken." Gemma said cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah and I watched my best friend get stabbed to death after taking a bullet to the chest and a few blows to the head. Fuck this." I stormed to the door.

"Aurora…wait." Gemma called after me and I stopped without turning to look at her.

"I need to know that you all fought to try and keep him. I need to know…I need to know that you would die for him." Her words were desperate and I took a breath before turning back around to face her.

"I walked into it. Cameron clocked me and I was sort of in and out of it for a bit but I kept trying to talk some sense into him. K-Kip and I decided we would make a move on him the moment he moved towards Abel and that's when it happened." I explained pausing for a moment.

"What happened?" She asked trying to reel me back in. I felt my healing staples and lifted my shirt to show her the bruising from the cracked ribs and surgery.

"Cameron stabbed Kip in the belly and shot me. Tara ran towards him but he pushed Kip onto the floor knocking her down. He drug her to the back and taped her to the chair in the nursery while I watched Kip bleed to death." I said putting my shirt back down.

"Why didn't you get up and take Abel? You could have left Kip and gotten Abel but you didn't." Gemma took off her glasses and I looked at her.

"And you could have left that stupid bitch alone and not be handcuffed to that bed. If you weren't there Cameron's vengeance would have been in the right place. Abel would be here! Kip would be here! Hell, HALE would be here! I wouldn't have these stupid fucking nightmares and side effects from this brain damage! Don't go looking to blame us when this all started because of you!" I seethed at Gemma but saw how upset she was getting.

"We can't go back and change things Gem. We can only move forward and get him back. We may not have been able to save him then but we will save him now. I promise you'd Jax and I will promise you." I said gripping the end of her bed. Gemma took a few deep breaths before looking at me.

"What happened to Hale?" She asked confused as she composed herself.

"There was a drive-by at the wake. Some sort of Mayan patchover bullshit. Hale tried to stop the guys but they ran him down. The town's pretty broken up over it." I said looking down at my hands.

"I'm sure you are too." Gemma said making me glance at her. Her face had softened and I merely nodded.

"Lost a lot of good people in the last month. Don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." I trailed off towards the end and Gemma sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. Takes a lot more then some bitch from Belfast to make me keel over." Gemma put her hand out and I walked around the bed to take it.

"Just to be sure, we are talking about Maureen right?" I teased earning a small laugh as she reached up to touch my face.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. Just because I love you doesn't mean any of you will get a pass on losing that baby." Gemma said and I didn't fight her. She knew how we all would beat ourselves up over losing Abel but the truth was it was practically unavoidable unless there were no Samcro.

"How do you like working here?" She asked.

"It was good until the other day when I had a run in with one of the guys the boys pummeled. They thought I was Chibs old lady." I snorted and Gemma cocked her eyebrow.

"A bit old for you ain't he?" She teased.

"What can I say? The accent does it for me." I teased right back.

"He didn't mess with you did he?" Gemma asked glancing at my bruise.

"Nah but I think he's been following me since then. Chucky noticed him creeping around the garage before you fell out. It's no big deal though." I brushed it off.

"Like hell. You better let the boys know. We can't afford anyone else getting hurt." Just as Gemma started to worry Unser walked in.

"Hey Wayne." Gemma said sitting up. I helped fix the pillow behind her.

"Hello sweetheart." He shut the door and walked closer to the bed giving me a nod.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Stupid." She lifted her hand that was cuffed to the bed.

"Join the club." Unser said looking slightly exhausted.

"Thank you, for everything." Gemma put her hand on his and he smiled lightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

"Sorry about Hale." Gemma said causing Unser to look at me.

"Sorry about your family." Unser said.

"He shouldn't have gone out that way." I said shaking my head. I could barely believe he was gone. Charming wasn't the same with him, no matter how much he did treat me like I was a child.

"That's why I'm here. The town's worried." Unser started to explain but Clay walked in.

"Hey, she's been asking about you. What's going on?" Clay saw he had clearly walked in the middle of something.

"I was just saying that...folks in Charming are struggling with Samcro. I got a lot of people looking over my shoulder. I aint gonna be able to run much interference." Unser said making Clay rub his hand down his face.

"What's that mean for us?" Clay asked.

"Means I gotta be a cop for awhile. I'm sorry." Unser walked towards the door before giving Gemma another nod and leaving.

"I better get back on my rounds. Just page me if you need anything." I started towards the door.

"You know I haven't thanked you properly for all that you've been doing lately." Clay's words made me turn around.

"This is usually followed up with some sort of task right?" I said making him shift.

"If we end up in Belfast, it would be useful to have you by our side." Clay cut right to the chase.

"I can help you over the phone. Someone will need to be here taking care of things while you're gone anyway." I said turning again.

"We'll need someone to take care of him once we locate him. You are our only option Aurora." Clay said pursing his lips.

"Take Tara." I was short with him but he called after me once more.

"Hey! You think about it...because I don't see Jax taking your refusal to help find his son very well." Clay's words made me feel like giving him the finger but I glanced over at Gemma who gave me a nod signaling I could leave so I did. I couldn't let my mind go there. Thinking about going to Belfast made my heart beat faster. I wasn't ready to walk back into the lion's den. Not after I had escaped it once before almost losing my life in the process. I walked into the office of the nurses station and saw Tara sitting in the rolling chair with her hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a frown. She didn't even answer. She just cried. I rolled up a chair next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay Tara. I promise. We'll get him back." I tried to reassure her but she just chuckled through her tears.

"How am I supposed to bring a baby into this world if I can't even take care of the first one." She said into her hands. I was lost for a few moments before I put my hand on my mouth.

"You're pregnant? How long?" I asked in shock.

"6 weeks. I just told Gemma after she pretty much blamed me for Abel getting kidnapped." She rubbed at her face and I shook my head.

"She tried to pin me down too but I've told you a million times that even if you would have taken a bullet for Abel it wouldn't have done him any good because he'd be without a mother again." I said making her look at me.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Tara asked and I stared at her.

"You see where Gemma is. If you would have lost your life in that kitchen there would be no one to take care of him. That boy wouldn't survive without you, Tara. I know it and Jax knows it." I said honestly but she rolled her eyes.

"Jax hates me now. He blames me as much as Gemma does." She said leaning back in the chair.

"Jax is just scared of something happening to you. He feels like he's a failure right now with losing Abel and me getting as hurt as I am. He's lost but he doesn't hate you." I explained.

"We got into at Nate's house because I said I wanted to come with him to Vancouver. He told me I wasn't family." Trying to make her point.

"Well we know that's a lie. He wouldn't have brought you into his world so much if you weren't. He's going to push you away because it's the only way he feels like he can keep you safe right now but we all know it's too late for that." I said putting my hand on hers. She collected herself and took a deep breath.

"And you? Is it too late for you and Juice?" Tara asked making me snort.

"Please. Juice and I are NOT you and Jax. Let's get real here." I said with a chuckle but she kept her gaze on me.

"You really care about him. I can tell. How are you holding up with...all of this?" She asked me and I tried to keep a brave face on.

"You know, it was destined to happen I guess. That was just a reminder of why I could never be with him. I will never be able to love this club. It's taken too much from me." I said look down at my hands.

"But you could love Juice?" Tara's words made me look up.

"I can't lie and say I don't miss him. I miss knowing he's coming home to me or that I'll wake up to him getting ready for the day and making me breakfast. I miss having him hold me when I fall asleep because I actually feel safe in his arms but...letting him go now will hurt a hell of a lot less then it would down the road." I said. Tara frowned at me again before pulling me into a hug.

"How is it possible to care so much about these boys when we hate something that makes them who they are?" Tara asked into my hair and I sighed.

"Because you don't fall for the cut, you fall for the man wearing it." I said feeling like I had stepped in my mother's shoes. It was something her girlfriends asked her all the time when I was growing up and she was having a hard time dealing with my dad being locked up. It was the truth though. Tara and I don't see the cut when we look at them. We see the men who make us smile and that's a dangerous illusion. Tara pulled away and I wiped her face.

"We should get back to work. Have I told you today that it's really fun having you here with me?" She smiled brightly and I laughed.

"Oh it's a ball." I joked as we walked out of the office into the nurse's station. We looked over some of the charts as Jax ran up and patted the counter looking at me.

"Hey, we need you." He said without even acknowledging Tara. I gave her hand a squeeze before following Jax down the hall to Gemma's room. He shut the door behind me and Clay gave me a hard stare.

"You ready to make this call?" Clay handed Gemma a piece of paper.

"Yeah." She took it and I adjusted her machines so that they wouldn't go off when the cell phone was used. Before she could dial the number the door opened again and Stahl walked in.

"Good morning. Glad to see you're feeling better." She said to Gemma.

"Yeah I'm the picture of health." Gemma said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly not even being able to stand looking at this manipulative bitches face.

"Someone's snarky this morning. Did you remember to take your medicine?" Stahl said with a fake smile. I returned it before taking to steps towards her ready to make her eat her teeth but Jax stopped me.

"She ain't worth it." Jax said making Stahl laugh.

"I need to speak with her alone." Stahl said looking over at Gemma. Jax and I both took a seat on the table against the wall while Clay kept his eyes on Gemma making sure she didn't get herself too worked up. When she realized she wasn't getting rid of us she chuckled.

"It's okay. There isn't much this bitch can do to me." Gemma said with a sigh.

"Don't under estimate her. She's been demoted. She's desperate." Clay warned Gemma.

"Hey I'm in the room kids." Stahl said like we cared.

"Yeah we know." Jax said.

"We just wish you weren't." I added getting up. Jax walked out of the door first.

"Push the button if this bitch gets too annoying to stomach." I said looking back at Gemma.

"Yup, still here." Stahl said as I walked out.

"Don't remind us." Clay pulled the door shut behind him. Jax touched my arm and I looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said softly.

"Later, I've got to do rounds or Margret will never let me leave." I put my hand on his hand and gave him a soft smile before practically running down the hallway. If there was anyway I could put off the conversation about Belfast I would do it.

**[Juice's POV]**

We pulled up to Lumpy's Gym to see half the street turned pretty much into a ghost town. Everything was bought out and closed down.

"When did Rupert's close?" Bobby asked looking at one of the old businesses.

"I don't know man but this whole block is dead." Tig looked around and saw the rest of the shops boarded up. We walked into the gym to see Lumpy still had a good string of customers. Tig and Bobby went to greet the old man and I veered off to talk to one of the weightlifters about the steroids. The guy checked out the merchandise before handing me the cash. I zipped up the backpack and walked back out towards Lumpy and the boys but noticed a plaque on the wall with a medal hanging off of it. It was a picture of Lenny and Lumpy. Apparently he had won a weightlifting contest. I had no idea he even knew Lenny. I walked upon them and caught the end of their conversation.

"I don't know and I don't care. I sell this place and I got nothing." Lumpy was starting to get choked up and Tig put his hand on his shoulder before he caught sight of me.

"Hey Juice." He said to me and I smiled.

"Hey Lump I was checking out that plaque you got in your office." I watched Lumpy's face light up.

"Oh the one from Lenny's big win. He's one of your boys. Iron man strong. Could have gone all the way and won the nationals if it weren't for some gun charges." Lumpy explained.

"Did you hear his daughter is back in town?" Tig asked and Lumpy looked baffled.

"Little Rory Janowitz? I wondered what ever happened to her after her mother died. Sweet kid. Hell of a right hook. Just like her father's." Lumpy chuckled.

"Don't I know it." I said feeling an ache in my jaw from the other day.

"You tell her to stop by and see me." Lumpy shook my hand and I nodded.

"As long as you don't plan on training her I will do that for you." I said with a laugh.

"Oh that girl doesn't need any training. She's a born fighter." Lumpy said slapping me on the back.

"He knows first hand." Bobby said making me glare at him.

"Take it easy Lump." Tig said as we left the gym.

"I didn't know that Lumpy knew Rory." I said adjusting my backpack onto my bike.

"She grew up in Charming, numbnuts." Tig said as we got on our bikes and headed over to meet with the Chicken Man. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get her off my mind. After seeing her in her scrubs and still thinking she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen I knew this was going to drive me crazy. As we got to the meet point. We parked on a backroad and waited for his van to pull up. I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls or texts from her but when I saw none I sighed with disappointment.

"Give her some time, Juicy. She'll come around." Bobby said from his bike.

"You look pathetic you know that right?" Tig spoke up from my other side and I glared at him.

"This is all your fault anyway so shut the hell up." I said putting my phone away.

"How is it my fault? I didn't make you stick that bitch. You put your dick where you wanted it." Tig defended and I shook my head.

"You got inside my fucking head. I was perfectly fine with things between Rory and I and you went and made it seem like I was some sort of pussy for it." I explained.

"Because you were pussy whipped for someone who wasn't giving up pussy! Are you fucking retarded?" Tig asked in a droned out voice.

"To be fair, they've both been in and out of the hospital since they got together. Doesn't really leave much time for getting physical." Bobby pointed out.

"Forgive me for trying to look out for a brother." Tig put his hands up and sat down on his bike.

"You know what? You weren't really. I know you are miserable because for some reason Rory has you on her shit list but was it really necessary for you to talk me into getting myself put on it with you? I really care about her and all that was ruined because I listened to you." I was serious and Tig could tell. He actually looked hurt that I pointed out he was on Rory's shitlist. Before he could say anything the Chicken Man's van pulled down the road.

"He's kinda paranoid so just let me deal with this one." I said to him and Bobby as they sat on their bikes. I walked down the street and stopped in front of the passenger window.

"Juan Carlos, I assume the stimulants are in your backpack pack." He said looking around like he was about to be arrested or something.

"Yes chicken. May I assume you have the cash?" I asked trying not to laugh at his skittishness.

"Yes...would you mind getting in. Talking this way makes me feel very conspicuous." He asked and I just shook my head.

"Alright." I opened the door and laughed thinking about how funny a story this would be to tell Rory.

"You're a lunatic." I shut the door but felt the seat pull back slightly making me turn around to see Salazar and his men sitting in the back.

"Oh shit!" I elbowed Salazar in the face but one of his men pulled me over the seat to the back of the van to hold me down.

"Stupid puto! Busted my lip." Salazar punched me in the face as his other two guys held my arms.

"You can tell Clay my bullshit MC's got some reach." He started to pound into my face with his fists and I kept trying to fight my way out of his guy's grip.

"Sorry Juan Carlos. It seems I've run up a bit of a tab with these Mexican fellows." I heard Chicken say from the front.

"The next time you bitches want to come into my home and bust up my girl, the nurse bitch will be the next one I pay a visit to." I started to fight back which only made things worse because I felt Salazar finally bust open my cheek before I became dazed.

"Don't you touch her!" I kicked Salazar but that only fueled him more. I felt them pulling my cut off and I tried to resist which caught me a stomp to my back and ribs. My healed stab wound in the back was taking hits but I tried not to think of any damage it was causing. The next thing I knew the door flew open and I was kicked out onto my face.

"Let's see you try and be a big man now puto. Remember what I said." Salazar spat at me before slamming the door and taking off. I heard feet running towards me as I sat up on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"What the fuck happened?" Tig asked looking after the van. I tried to answer but coughed instead.

"Take it easy man. We gotta get you to St. Thomas." Bobby put his hand on my back and they both helped me up.

"Who did this?" Tig asked again.

"Salazar and his guys. Retaliation for the beat down you guys gave em at his house." I managed to get out as I swung my leg over my bike and winced.

"Piece of shit." Tig gritted his teeth.

"We'll tell Clay. Figure out what to do about him but we need to get you patched up." Bobby said getting on his bike.

"Can you ride?" Tig asked and I just nodded holding my side as I started my bike up. I followed Tig to St. Thomas and Bobby followed behind me. When we got there the rest of the crew was standing in the hallway talking. Once Clay caught sight of me he crinkled his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ, what now?" He asked.

"What happened?" Jax asked sounding concerned.

"Salazar and two CL jumped me in the Chicken Man's van." I explained watching Piney and Clay sigh. I realized how stupid it actually sounded after I said it.

"Jesus." Jax said taking a step back.

"Th...they took my cut." I mumbled.

"What!" They all asked in disbelief. Chibs pulled at the side of my hood.

"You let a god damn puppet club stiff his patch?" Chibs asked looking at Bobby and Tig as I swatted his hand off.

"Where were you two anyway?" Piney asked pushing on Tig's chest lightly.

"It's on me." I said feeling ashamed.

"No it's on all of us." Bobby said.

"Yeah." Chibs agreed looking at Bobby.

"No! I let it happen. My head wasn't in the right place." I explained and felt the eyes on me.

"Where was your head?" Opie asked furrowing his brows. Before I spoke the door behind Jax opened and Rory stepped out looking at all of us. I looked down at my feet and Jax sighed.

"That was impeccable timing." Clay said.

"Nice to see you all too. Creeping in the hallways isn't strange at all." Rory said before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Jesus Christ. This shit is never-ending." Jax rubbed his eyes.

"He threatened to go after Rory if we didn't lay off of them." I said wincing as I shifted slightly.

"Stupid bastard needs a lesson in who not to fuck with, sounds like." Chibs said.

"Well I think I know where to find it. I just got off the phone with T.O. Bastards got intel on where the Mayans might be setting up their heroin shop. Industrial Park out by the Mokil bend. You, Bobby and Chibs." Clay gestured to Tig.

"I'll do it. Can't do shit here." Jax said and Clay nodded.

"Let's go." Jax said giving me a nod but I was caught off guard when Chibs hit my shoulder making me wince in pain. I looked to see Clay and Piney staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly. My head should have been in it.

"Come on hero, let's get you patched up." Piney put his arm on my shoulder and I walked with him and Clay down the hall.

"That hurt?" Clay hit my lower back where I had been kicked repeatedly and I let out a whine.

"Have you even talked to her yet?" Piney asked as we walked through the halls.

"She avoids me so it's kind of hard." I said as we got to the nurses station.

"Let me see what I can do about that." Piney walked away from Clay and I and I stood there uncomfortably.

"So you love her?" Clay asked out of the blue causing me to look at him.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Clay chuckled as Piney returned.

"Ms. Maggie over here will take you to one of the curtains." Piney said as a dark haired woman led me to one of the closed off curtains.

"Wait right here." She said with a smile before shutting the curtain. I waited for about five minutes before someone pulled the curtain.

"Hello there my name is-" Rory looked up and her smile dropped.

"Oh it's just you." She looked down at her clipboard and started writing.

"Nice to see you too." I said with a weak smile.

"Seeing as how Maggie said she wasn't feeling well conveniently after you need assistance I'll go ahead and assume this was a set up to get me to talk to you." She continued to write on the clipboard.

"I didn't do anything." I said honestly watching her roll her eyes.

"You never do." I felt defeated.

"Look I can just get Chibs to-" I started to get up but gripped my side when I felt a stabbing pain from my ribs. Rory put her arm out thinking I was going to fall.

"Are you okay?" She asked me seeming genuinely concerned.

"My ribs...I'm good. Don't worry." I sat up straight and Rory shook her head.

"Sit down." She said firmly. I got back onto the table and she pushed my hood off my head.

"I take it you laid your bike down." She said putting the clipboard behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"From the looks of it you got your ass kicked but if I put that on your report then you have to file a police report. So like I said, you laid your bike down right?" She made a face at me as she walked over to get gauze and things to clean my face up.

"Yeah okay." I said with a wince.

"You need to take this off so I can check your ribs." She gestured to my hoodie and I tried to pull it over my head but she had to help me. My shirt came with it and she cleared her throat nervously as I sat shirtless in front of her.

"Tell me where it hurts." She started to tenderly feel around my ribcage and when she hit the spot I jumped.

"Right there...fuck that hurts." I put my arm down and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think it's broken. Bruised would hurt as bad but heal faster. I'll give you a wrap for it just in case." She picked up the clipboard and wrote something down.

"How are yours doing? Your ribs that is." I asked and she didn't look up from her board.

"Healing. Apparently throwing a punch was a minor set back but I'm working through the pain." She said before setting the clipboard back down.

"I heard your muscle spasms were still pretty bad. Are the meds helping?" I asked curiously and she stopped what she was doing to look me in the face.

"Just out of curiosity, you didn't get your ass kicked so you could try and make small talk with me did you? Because that would not only be pathetic but extremely stupid." She accused.

"No of course I didn't but I wouldn't say you aren't one of the reasons I'm here." I said honestly.

"I don't think these need stitches but I'll clean them and butterfly them." She put on gloves as she started to clean out the cuts on my face.

"Tig, Bobby and I caught up with someone you used to know...Lumpy? He says you should come by the gym and see him." Rory smiled for the first time in my presence since we broke up.

"Wow talk about a blast from the past. Tell me he was the one that did this to you and I might just be the happiest girl in Charming." She used a Qtip to clean the blood from my cut and I winced.

"No I got jumped but Salazar and two of his CL members. They took my cut too." I explained.

"How are you even alive right now without your beloved cut? I know it's the best part of you and all." Rory said sarcastically. I was too embarrassed to respond so she continued harping.

"How is it you can get jumped if you travel in packs? Isn't that supposed to be a perk to being in a MC?" She asked astounded.

"I told Tig and Bobby to hang back. My head wasn't really in the right place and I let my guard down. It was stupid." She raised her eyebrows like she was agreeing.

"Something tells me you should probably focus on not getting your ass kicked instead of daydreaming but what do I know?" She said starting on the other cut.

"We had been talking about how badly I fucked up with you and how much I...I miss you." She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"So now it's my fault you got jumped? Anything else you want to put on me? You already cheated because I wasn't able bodied enough to put out now I'm a distraction." She shook her head and I sighed.

"I didn't say it was your fault. Why can't you just talk to me without getting belligerent and accusing me of shit?" I asked as she intentionally pushed harder onto the cut.

"Maybe because you hurt me! You keep hurting me!" She threw the bloody Qtip down.

"How?" I asked confused. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Forget it." She picked up some ointment and started to put it onto the cut but I took a chance and grabbed her hand.

"Please...tell me what to do in order to stop hurting you. I don't want to hurt you anymore." I said swallowing hard. I released her hand and she put a butterfly bandage on my face.

"You have...no idea how easy it would be for me to just forgive you for what you did and fall into your arms. You don't have the slightest idea of how much I miss you but I'm reminded of it everyday when I see you. When you show up here or when you're at the garage. It pains me to know that I let myself get so caught up with you that I let myself get hurt this badly." She held such a sad frown on her face it made my heart actually ache.

"You aren't the only one hurting Rory. It kills me to see you everyday and not be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want. I miss waking up next to you." I took her hand into mine and she looked down at our hands.

"But when you look at me you don't see something horrible. You see the girl you screwed over. A mistake you made. When I look at you I'm reminded that no matter what, the club will think for you when your heart should be the one making the decisions. I let myself get fooled into thinking I might be as important as the club to you but in the end I'm just the fool." She gave a weak smile before pulling her hand from mine. She started to clean up the table before jotting a few more things down on the clipboard.

"I'll have someone come in and wrap up your ribs for you. Ibuprofen for the pain as needed and here is some ointment for those cuts." She handed me a tube of medication and I stared at her.

"Thank you." I said earning another weak smile. I hated those. I hated getting fake smiles from her. I knew they were forced and she didn't mean them and I just wanted her to be happy.

"It's my job." She started to walk out.

"Hey Rory." I called after her making her look back.

"If I could take away that pain I would. My cut was never the best part of me, you were." I said clenching my jaw. She only gazed at me for a moment before letting her head drop and walking out of the curtain. Even after she had patched me up I didn't feel any better but I knew it wasn't just because I got my ass kicked. It was because just looking at Rory's eyes told me just how bad one stupid mistake hurt her and that alone pained me more than anything.

**[Rory's POV]**

I stuck to the office for the rest of my shift to try and avoid seeing Juice again. I hated letting myself get that close to him knowing how I felt about him. As much as I hate what he did I missed him like crazy and he made me weak. With the way my emotions were right now the last thing I needed was to spend anymore face time with him then I needed to. When my shift was finally over I clocked out and decided I was going to visit Gemma before leaving the hospital but I ran into Bobby, Tig, Clay and Jax on my way. Tig's eyes got a little wide when he saw me.

"Hey beautiful. Glad to see you up and at em." Tig said. It was the first real face to face since he'd been back from protecting Gemma.

"Yeah thanks for the blood. I heard you got shot?" I asked and he moved his arm indicating which shoulder he had been shot in. I quickly punched it making him grit his teeth and Clay shake his head.

"Thanks for telling my boyfriend to get fucked too. I really appreciate you looking out for me." I said with a glare as he tried to rub out the pain.

"I told you she'd punch you in your bullet wound." Jax chuckled.

"What are you guys lingering in the hallway for? Haven't you don't enough of that today?" I asked confused as to why I'd seen them creeping around all day.

"We're getting Chucky patched up. Had a run in with Salazar trying to Juice's cut back and Chucky let us in on a piece of information you failed to mention." Bobby explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that Salazar had been following you?" Jax asked me.

"It's no big deal. Chibs knew he was here getting patched up the other day and he was creeping the garage. Him showing up at Teller-Morrow is hardly proof that he's stalking me. There's also a huge Reaper on the side of the clubhouse. Perhaps he was looking to get even with whoever broke his nose." I said running my hand through my hair.

"He's dangerous Rory. He could really hurt you." Jax pointed out.

"I'm here most of the day Jackson. What's he going to do with hospital security and Charming PD roaming because of all the fugitives we have in here?" I asked but Jax shook his head.

"A lot more then you think. You need to stay close so we can protect you." Jax whispered as someone walked by.

"I can keep an eye on her." Tig said and I cut my eyes at him.

"Now you want to watch my back? You must be joking." I laughed just as Jax's phone started to ring. He pulled it out and his eyes shot up to Clay and I.

"Belfast." Jax said surprised. Clay and I followed him to Gemma's room quickly before handing the phone to her to answer. This was it. The moment we'd find out where the search for Abel would really take us.

"I got your message." Gemma said into the phone. We watched her carefully as she listened to Maureen.

"My boy...yes." Gemma looked up at Jax.

"I understand you've made contact with someone else we know...how can I be sure of that?" Gemma asked. She glanced at Clay and whatever Maureen said made her face soften like she might break down.

"What was he wearing?" Gemma asked looking at the picture of Cameron and Abel at the train station. Gemma looked up at Jax and nodded before handing him the phone. Jax ran around the side of the bed to take it.

"Where is he?" Jax asked. I watched Jax's face soften as well but he looked more relieved then anything before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Clay asked. Jax looked at Gemma then to Clay.

"We gotta get to Belfast." He said with desperation. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked down at the floor. I felt Jax turn his gaze towards me.

"I need you with me. I don't know what happened with you and Belfast but I need you Ar." Jax said making me look up at him. I glanced over to Gemma and Clay before shaking my head and exiting the room. Jax and Clay were hot on my heels though.

"Ar wait! Please just talk to me! I can protect you!" Jax said following me down the hallway.

"You really can't Jax. You won't understand. I just can't. I can give you all the information you need but I cant go back there." I said trying to keep walking but he finally stopped me as I reached the nurses station.

"Just tell me why? Why can't you just do this for me? I'm trying to bring my son home." Jax's voice was desperate but my fear was overpowering.

"I know! I want nothing more than for you to bring Abel home and you know I would do anything for you but please try to understand." I begged giving his hands a squeeze.

"Would McGee know why you are so afraid?" Clay asked me and I nodded.

"McGee probably doesn't know I'm alive." I said honestly making Clay confused.

"What are you so god damn afraid of?" Jax asked through gritted teeth as he dropped my hands. His anger was starting to rise up as I turned him down but I looked over at Gemma's monitors from the nurses station and saw her heart rate was rising.

"Someone is in with Gemma." I said walking back towards her room. Clay and Jax followed and saw one of the ATF agents waiting outside the door.

"Agent Stahl is speaking with her at the moment." The agent said putting his hand up.

"I'm not going to let your gash boss give my old lady a heart attack, I'm going in." Clay said pointing at the man's chest.

"It's okay." Stahl's voice came from the other side and she opened the door.

"Come on in. You should hear this as well" She waved us in and we entered the room. Gemma looked at us confused and I checked her monitors.

"The US Attorney has refused to honor the deal. Says he has no proof that you were actually going to turn yourself in." Stahl said.

"Why the hell would she step foot back in Charming if she wasn't? That's such bullshit." I said aggressively but Gemma gripped my hand with the had that was cuffed to the bed.

"I'm afraid there is no real proof of that." Stahl said squinting her eyes at me.

"You lying piece of shit." Clay said through clenched teeth.

"Hey hey hey, don't shoot the messenger." Stahl said putting her hands up.

"Only in my dreams." I said glaring at her. She gave a fake grin before looking at Gemma.

"Between you and me, I think he's gonna press you real hard for intel on the club which means you either give up your boys or your boys give up you." Stahl's words made Gemma look over at Clay and Jax and the moment she squeezed my hand I knew she was done.

"Get out." I said as the boys stared her down.

"Have a nice life." She said. Clay followed her to the door and kicked it shut behind her. My eyes were drawn back to Gemma as I heard her gasp. She started to cry and Clay walked back over to her side and sat down pulling her to his chest. She held onto him tightly as she wept into his shoulder. I looked up at Jax who was trying to contain his anger but as he looked over at his mother breaking down I knew the fire had just grown in his heart. I took one long stride to the door and opened it roughly. I ran after him and caught his arm.

"Jax, don't do anything stupid." I said but he tore his arm from my grasp making me step back.

"That's the different between me and you. I'm not afraid of what I have to do in order to protect the ones I love. I face my fears head on." Jax spat before leaving me in the hallway alone. Everything was falling apart and as much as I knew Jax was right I couldn't help but think that if something happened to Abel because I didn't go to Belfast, I'd never be able to face anyone in Charming again. It was slowly coming down to two choices: Revisit my own personal hell or say goodbye to the only family I've ever known for good.


	19. Deals With The Devil

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. Things have been CRAZY! Just one more chapter until Belfast though and I'm truly excited for some secrets to be spilled and some hearts to be broken, as sadistic as that may be. I hope you enjoy the update. Make sure to review so I know you're still with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Juice's POV]<strong>

After what seemed like hours of begging the guys to let me sleep in my dorm without my cut. Coming into the clubhouse without your cut was a big no-no but they made an exception. I woke up feeling naked as I walked through the clubhouse. I hated not having my leather on my back and wanted to get it back as quickly as I possibly could. I had walked out of my room and almost ran into Rory who was carrying some cardboard boxes.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked sounding a bit more surprised then I should have.

"Chibs said you are getting new Prospects today which means I need to finish cleaning out Kip's room." She explained as she kept walking.

"Do you need any help?" I asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"No." Was all she said before shutting the door behind her. I felt defeated as I walked out and sat on the picnic tables with the guys drinking some coffee and smoking an early morning cigarette. Clay was nursing a beer when I sat down with my own and Chucky handed Opie a mug of coffee.

"Rory's inside." Opie said making me nod.

"Yeah I ran into her on my way out." I said raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Still giving you the cold shoulder huh?" Clay asked.

"She'd sink the Titanic with a shoulder that cold." I said resting my elbows on the tops of my knees as Bobby, Jax and Chibs came out of the clubhouse.

"Yeah thanks." Bobby said hanging up his phone.

"10 Grand we sent to Serg's guy in Vancouver, it's gone. I guess Mercenaries aren't real big on refunds." Bobby said walking away as Opie threw his mug in anger. All the work he put in on that bike went to waste in one fell swoop.

"And the money we made on the roids was in the bag the Mexicans stole from idiot." Chibs pointed at me and I rolled my eyes. I felt stupid enough without him rubbing it in.

"We are tapped and looking to make very expensive trip." Bobby said leaning against the railing.

"What about the other drugs?" Jax asked sounding drained.

"No street value. Black market scripts. We need a way into the clinics." I said.

"We blow off that bail hearing this afternoon we'll need to be underground. It's going to be a bit hard to earn...you think Tara could help us move those scripts?" Clay pitched the idea and Jax looked like someone had just slapped him in the face.

"That's not gonna happen." Jax shut Clay down.

"I don't see any other way Jax." Tig spoke up but he glared.

"I said no." Jax shut him down as well.

"She's your old lady." Clay pointed out making Jax snap.

"I DON'T CARE!" We all looked around trying to break the awkward tension.

"Hey, where we at with the Mayans?" Opie asked.

"Based on the reschedule, that dope shipments set for Stockton at 1." Tig said.

"That route from Lodi to Stockton is all main roads. No place off the grid to take it down." Piney added.

"Well let's get creative. They'll try and stay under the radar right? That means they won't be using too many bodies." Jax explained.

"What time's the meet set with Alvarez?" Clay asked looking at Tig.

"3. I left word for him at his warehouse so hopefully he shows." Tig said just as Clay finished off his beer.

"We snatch up his heroin, he'll show." Clay turned around as Kozik walked up.

"We got a vote to get out." Clay informed us and we all stood up. Kozik put his hand out and I smacked it like the others had before walking into the clubhouse behind Chibs.

"Alright we got the Prospects and Happy inside, let's get it done." Clay said herding us inside. We all took our seats in the chapel and I finally got a good look at the new Prospects. I'd known the guys for a while but I'd never really pictured some of them actually wanting to get patched. There was Shepard who kind of seemed like a tag along. Just wanted to be able to see he wore the cut but had no idea how much more it was. Then there was Miles who seemed kind of strange but always showed in interest in everyone's lives oddly enough. Lastly there was Filthy Phil. He was about 385 pounds of Jew fro. He seemed like he wanted to be apart of the life but he was skiddish like a shithouse rat. We all went around the table and give our votes before it was decided that they were our new Prospects.

"Bring em' in." Clay yelled and the three of them walked in. Chibs got up and handed out their Prospect vests.

"Well boys, the easy' part is ova." Chibs said making Shepard smile awkwardly at him.

"I get it man." He said but Jax quickly took him down a peg.

"SHUT UP! You don't say anything unless a member tells you to." Jax said sternly.

"Prospect period ends minimum one year from today." Tig added before sitting down.

"Dues are 75 bucks a month, due on the first." Bobby explained.

"Welcome, don't get yourself killed." Clay said as they slipped their cuts on.

"Now get the hell out." Opie added making them all scurry out of the door leaving it open.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" We all yelled in unison as Filthy Phil came stumbling in to shut it. We couldn't help but laugh. We knew it would be hard to replace Halfsack but between the three of them I'd say we would have our hands full.

"Okay, I got two requests for transfer. One from Tacoma and one from the Nomads. Kozik and Happy both want to be apart of Samcro. Just want to say for me, both these guys would make welcome additions and to be honest we need ya. So let's vote it. Happy, Yay." Clay started off the vote and we were all pretty quick to give Hap the Yay but Jax froze for a moment. Happy almost looked worried but Jax finally cracked a smile.

"Yeaaaaah!" He said making us all laugh once again. It was settled. Happy was finally Samcro. Clay hit the gavel on the table.

"Kozik Yay." Clay raised his hand.

"Nay." Tig said cutting the vote quickly.

"Jesus Christ...really?" Clay asked looking at Tig.

"I don't trust him man." Tig said and that was that. All it took was one Nay and the vote was halted. Clay shook his head before slamming the gavel down once more letting us all leave the chapel. We all congratulated Happy as Bobby brought out the new patches that were to go on the front of his cut. I sat down at the bar as Jax, Clay and Kozik hung back. Rory came out with Filthy Phil right behind her carrying some boxes.

"Hey short stuff!" Happy said waving his patches around at Rory who smiled bigger then I'd seen in quite some time.

"You're staying?" She asked and he nodded before she ran to him and he picked her up in a hug.

"Congrats Happy. That's great news. I'd sure miss you if you left." She had her hand behind his back and I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. I looked at all the boxes to try and keep my mind off of how much Happy and Rory were flirting.

"Prospect, load these boxes up and take them to one of our storage units." I demanded.

"But Rory said she was taking them with her." Phil said trying not to turn red.

"Did I ask you to speak?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Someone is a right old douchebag after getting their ass handed to them. Maybe you should take a nap." Rory said walking back to the boxes.

"We don't need more shit lying around the clubhouse." I said rudely and she frowned.

"Well it's not shit, it's Kip's things and don't worry they are coming to my house. They'll fit perfectly where my dickhead ex-boyfriend's things used to be." She said smugly before walking to the back to retrieve another box.

"Boy, what an idiot right? Stupid guy losing out on a chance with a girl like Rory." Miles said before shaking his head. Phil put his palm over his face knowing that Miles clearly didn't know that I was Rory's ex. Miles looked over at Phil and Phil tried to silently warn him. Miles must have finally got it because the smile dropped on his face immediately. They both quickly scurried off as Rory walked back over to the bar where Happy was now getting a drink.

"Hap I can sew those on if you can stick around for a few." She patted his cut and he put his arm around her.

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you." He said in his gravely voice before letting her go to walk back to the apartments. Out of nowhere Kozik punches Tig in the back taking him to his knees.

"Whoa!" Chibs said as we all stood there stunned.

"You son of a bitch." Tig said rubbing his back and looking at Kozik.

"It's no fun getting sucker punched is it?" Kozik asked him. Tig had a 4 second rebound rate before he lunged at Kozik.

"No it's not!" Tig tackled him onto the pool table and I quickly moved the furniture I knew we didn't want getting busted up in the brawl before cheering on the fight with the others. I watched Phil run over to Jax and Jax just laughed telling him to get some brooms to clean up the mess when it was all said and done. They were both getting off some good punches but Kozik finally got Tig in a bearhug trying to choke him out. Tig did what he did best and bit his hand making Kozik release his grip from around him. They separated for a few moments before going right back to it until finally Rory came walking out of the back looking at all of us like we were wild animals.

"Jesus Christ...Clay! CLAY!" She screamed over the cheers catching Clay's attention.

"Gemma." She held up her cell phone and he got up from his seat.

"Break that shit up." Clay said to Opie and Happy who got up quickly to pull the two apart. I kept my eyes on Rory as she talked to Clay but couldn't quite hear what she was saying.

"You are dusting the line of being her stalker boy and stalkers don't get the girl." Piney startled me with a hand on my shoulder.

"They get restraining orders." Chucky finished making both Piney and I look at him strangely. Piney laughed at him as I sat my elbows on the bar.

"How am I supposed to leave here with her still not talking to me. Now that Kozik is sticking around I might as well give up." I said defeated.

"And let her go to someone like Kozik? Didn't take you for a quitter." Piney drained his shot.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't take it back. I've told her how I feel about her. What more can I do?" I asked with a shrug as Tig and Kozik finally started to calm down.

"You betrayed her trust. Trust is a big thing for women. Maybe you should try to earn it back." Chucky said making Piney cut his eyes at him.

"Who the hell asked you? Get out of here." Piney shooed Chucky off before turning back to me.

"He makes a good point though. Trust is something that means a lot to her and you broke it but I can tell how much you care about her so if you want to get her back then show her that she can trust you despite you royally screwing up." Piney explained to me before grabbing another shot. I glanced back as Clay got off the phone and handed it back to Rory.

"I'm heading to St. Thomas, anyway you could patch them up for me?" Clay asked Rory who simply sighed.

"I'm with you." Jax said following Clay out. I noticed he gave Rory the cold shoulder though. The way things were looking, we would be getting out of Charming pretty soon so if I wanted to make things right with Rory I needed to work fast.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat in front of Kozik dabbing at the blood on his hand trying to disinfect the bite mark while some of the others sat around the clubhouse.

"What a bitch move. Biting. You'll never change." Kozik said before wincing.

"I'll show you who my bitch is." Tig mad a move and I shot a glare at him as Chibs held him back.

"What the hell is with you and biting people? Are you even aware of how vial that is, not to mention unsanitary. You might as well lick someone's ass." I explained as I bandage Kozik's hand up.

"Why are you bandaging him up first anyway? You barely know him." Tig pointed out and I cut my eyes at him.

"I like him more. Imagine that." I said going back to work.

"Miles, grab me a bag of ice please." I called out to him and he hurried into the kitchen. Phil and Shepard were picking up all the mess in the clubhouse from the fight and I shook my head at them. I will never understand the pull this life has on anyone. Miles returned with the bag of ice as I finished up with Kozik.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem Rory." He said my name and smiled making me chuckle.

"Looks like you have all the guys chasing you around here huh?" Kozik asked making Tig roll his eyes.

"The Prospects are just trying to make sure they don't step on anyone's toes too soon." I explained.

"Nah I doubt that. If you weren't tied down I'd definitely be one of the ones chasing after you." He smirked making me met his gaze. I heard Juice clear his throat from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm flattered but I'm not tied down anymore. I'm as free as a bird." I explained handing him the bag of ice.

"Oh really? Well in that case I'll have to ask Juice for your number." He said smugly.

"Why not just ask me?" I questioned cocking my eyebrow.

"So I can remind him how stupid he was for letting you slip through his fingers." Kozik had the worst case of flirty eyes. It was ridiculous but I giggled nonetheless.

"I'm gonna fucking puke. Can you just fix me up and let me go before I vomit all over the two of ya's?" Tig complained.

"Keep the ice on your eye until you head out. It's going to bruise no matter what but hopefully it won't hurt as bad with the ice." I explained watching him put the ice to his face.

"Thanks sweetheart. You're a lifesaver." He kissed my cheek before walking out of the bar. I turned my body towards Tig to start working on him but his eyes followed the sound of heavy boots on the floor behind me.

"So you're going to torture him is that it?" Tig asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not torturing anyone." I said not really feeling I needed to defend myself to Tig.

"I guess it's a good thing he knows what kind of girl you are now before he goes falling in love with you or something." I stopped patching up Tig and looked at him.

"And what kind of girl am I Tig? Since you know me so well." I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"The kind that never lets you forget your mistakes. A judgmental girl." Tig said. His words were fueling me and I dumped some alcohol on his cuts making him jump.

"I guess that only shows you know me about as well as I thought I knew you." Every time I thought of Opie's kids my anger for Tig increased. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to look at him the same again.

"Come off it Rory. He made one mistake and you act like he actually cheated on you. You aren't fucking married." Tig spat and I pinched the cut on his face making him jump again.

"I know it's hard for you to comprehend relationship boundaries considering you only fuck hookers and wouldn't know an actual relationship unless it set fire to your bed but having your dick sucked by someone you don't call your girlfriend is cheating. The club rules are pointless to me. Just like your justifications for being a monster are." I put a butterfly bandage on the gash on his face and he shook his head.

"When did you decide you were so much better then all of us?" Tig's words made me look at him.

"I may not be better then a lot of people here but I deserve to be treated better then one of those hookers you toss around. I respect myself enough to know I deserve a man of true honor and nobility and not one hiding behind a cut he uses for loyalty." I finished up with Tig and threw the bloody gauze in a bag to throw away before getting up abruptly leaving Tig at the table. I felt Chibs, Piney and Happy watch me as I walked back to the dorms to finish up but not before running into Juice yet again.

"Whoa sorr-" I stopped him by pushing him away.

"You know, it's one thing to take relationship advice from Tig but to have him fight your battles too? Maybe you should focus on getting your cut back. You are seeming more and more desperate without it." I spat pushing past him towards the dorms. I knew I was taking my anger out on him but I was agitated. I had been so stressed lately that my nerves were on end and all I wanted to do was get all my frustrations out. I started tossing Kip's things into boxes without separating it anymore and I found myself grunting from how aggressive I threw the things. I must have been being too loud because when I turned I saw Miles and Phil standing wide eyed in the door.

"Um...everything okay?" Miles asked looking fearful. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"Are you upset because of arguing with Tig?" Phil asked earning a hit from Miles.

"Dude, you can't just ask that." Miles said making Phil look at his feet.

"It's okay, really. Tig is just one of those guys that can really get under your skin. I'm fine." I said trying to reassure them.

"He seems like he would be someone to watch out for." Phil said earning another sigh from Miles. I could tell Miles was stressing slightly about talking to me so I stood up.

"If you really want to patch in then respect will be your biggest task. Each of those guys is a complication all their own so gaining their respect isn't easy." I explained. They walked in and pushed the door shut. I could tell I had their attention.

"Jax and Opie bleed Samcro. They were born into this madness so they will need to see how far you'll not only go for the club but for your brothers." I explained watching Miles take out a notepad.

"Piney and Clay are both First 9 but Piney is more about the brotherhood and loyalty to the club while Clay is pretty much 100% club all the time. The club comes before everything, including your lives." I pointed to them and Phil nodded as he sealed up another box.

"Now Chibs is a good ole Scotsmen so if you do anything crazy he'll probably respect the hell out of you. Bobby respects brains over all else. You do what you can to help this club run smoothly and he will notice it. 90% of this club is business." I said pulling the clothes out of the drawers.

"What about Happy and Tig?" Miles asked still taking notes.

"Happy will be a task. Don't let his name fool you. It will take a lot for you to get in his good graces." I said with a laugh.

"Tig just seems like he enjoys torturing us." Phil mumbled and I looked at him.

"That's because he does. He's a basket case but as long as you show that your priorities are in line he won't have a reason to question your loyalty." I said.

"And Juice? What about him?" Miles asked and I heard Phil sigh slightly.

"Juice is...smart. He is probably the most intelligent one in that room so show him the respect he deserves despite the randomly dumbass things he may do. He's usually a softy when it comes to Prospects so you shouldn't have a problem." I explained finishing up the last of the boxes.

"I wouldn't say softy. He was pretty put off when-" Miles started talking but Phil cleared his throat. I looked at Phil who dared a glance at me.

"What did he say?" I asked looking at Phil.

"He just got bent out of shape because Miles referred to him as an idiot mistakenly." Phil's words made Miles head jerk towards him.

"What? No I didn't!" Miles defended.

"Yes you did. You said the guy who blew a chance with Rory was an idiot." Phil explained.

"Psh! I meant her dickhead ex she was referring to earlier." Miles brushed it off and I laughed.

"Miles, Juice is my ex boyfriend. We just broke up recently." I said with a laugh watching Miles face fall. I watched him make the connection and feel completely embarrassed.

"That explains the death glare. That's just great. Now I'll have to worry about him randomly shooting me in the face or something for calling him an idiot." Miles said pulling at his hair.

"He's not like that. Whatever hostility he throws at you at this point is because of me so I'm sorry about that. Just try to deflect questions or conversation about me and he'll be just fine." I explained. The boys sat there staring as I put all the boxes by the door. I took a moment to stop what I was doing and stare at them.

"This is what you truly want? Being apart of all this? You see the shit storm this club is in right now but here you are. Are you sure you want to commit to this?" I asked feeling Kip's necklace around my neck and remembering the conversation I had with him.

"Absolutely." Miles said.

"More then anything." Phil said. I looked at them both and sighed. There were little things about the both of them that reminded me of Kip.

"Well then good luck. I hope you make it." I patted their cuts and opened the door back up. They made a move to help me with the boxes as I finished clearing out what was left of Kip at the Samcro clubhouse.

**[Jax's POV]**

After meeting with Stahl last night something in my stomach made it difficult to even look at Rory. The sacrifices everyone else was making to find Abel and all I asked is for a simple explanation as to why going back to Belfast would be so hard for her and I got nothing. She shut me down. Now I was making deals with the devil and I felt utterly horrid about it. As Clay and I walked into the hospital I saw Stahl creeping near the chapel.

"I'll catch up with you." I said slagging back towards the nurses station as if I were making a stop to talk to Tara. Clay went ahead without me to talk to Mom and I walked into the chapel where Stahl was sitting. I sat in the pew behind her.

"I just talked to Lowen. Said our bail hearing is still on the San Jan docket." I informed her.

"My super was impressed with Luke, he put me back on the Irish with limited basis." She said making me lean back in frustration.

"Your welcome." I said clearly showing her I wasn't interested in her thanks rather then how she was going to help me get to where I needed to be.

"I convinced him that I need Samcro out of jail right now but getting through to county is going to involve a lot of favors." She looked back at me slightly.

"Not my problem." I said.

"No but this is." She handed me a folder and I looked at it confused.

"It's Gemma's statement about what happened with Polly and Edmond at the safe house." She said as I read it over. I was more confused after reading it.

"Wait a minute, this is..." I looked up at her and tried to figure it out.

"I don't get it." I said. She was basically incriminating herself on paper but I knew there had to be a catch.

"You don't have to. Just make sure your mother feeds the details back to us." Stahl said. I watched her face carefully for hint of a motivate and she finally met my eyes.

"If you want to clear her of all the homicide charges you'll get her on board." She said staring at me.

"Okay." I said glancing back down at the paper. She got up and walked around the pew.

"I'll make sure to keep you all out of jail for a few more weeks." She said before walking out. I watched her leave before rolling up the folder and sticking it into my cut. I was surprised when Clay met me at the door.

"What did Stahl want?" Clay asked. I tried to think quickly.

"More demands." I spit out watching Clay survey me before sitting in a pew.

"What?" I asked as he looked like he wanted to talk.

"What the hell's going on with Tara?" He asked making me sigh. I moved to sit down next to him.

"I don't know. She's a surgeon, Clay. She's in that room saving lives everyday." I explained making Clay look over at me.

"And your point?" He asked.

"Well that's the opposite of what I am." I pointed out but he shook his head.

"Ah that's your guilt talking. She's a chick, don't complicate it." Clay said like it was so easy. When I didn't respond he pressed on.

"You've got to make a decision son. Either she's in or out. But if she's out then you don't let that hammer fall til she moves those scripts for us. We don't get that cash, we don't get your son." Clay said making me shift uneasy. I didn't want to involve Tara anymore then she already was but he made a point. We needed all the cash we could get. She was our only option.

"The way things are looking with your Mom, we are going to need Rory with us." Clay added.

"You heard her. She's not going and nothing I say is going to change her mind." I said as Clay got up.

"I don't care what you have to do. Blackmail her, threaten her, tie her up and toss her in the back, whatever...we are going to need at least one female on this trip to care for Abel if things get messy." Clay's words made me turn my head around to him. Even though I was pissed at her he was being kind of harsh when it came to convincing her to go.

"You know I can't do that. She's family." I said as Clay got to the door.

"So is Abel." He said before pushing out of the doors. I rubbed my hands down my face and knew that Tara would be easier to tackle at this point. I sought her out at work and she pulled me into a empty waiting room to talk. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her and she could tell.

"What's going on? Is this about Gemma?" She asked me.

"No, I need to ask you for a favor." I said watching her cross her arms over her chest.

"Okay." She was so quick to agree as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"The club came into some prescription drugs, mostly HIV stuff. I was wondering if you knew a clinic that might need it." I couldn't even hold her eye contact when asking.

"Black market?" She asked and I nodded.

"I just need a name." I said as she started to wander away from me.

"You're going to need more then that." She walked over to a chair and sat down as I stared at her.

"I know where to take it." She finally spoke.

"Your not taking it anywhere." I said firmly.

"They are medical professionals Jax. They aren't going to buy drugs from a biker." She said making me feel that familiar anxiety creeping into my chest, weighing me down.

"I know the money is to get you to Belfast...let me help." Tara asked. I wasn't happy about it but I knew that I was once again backed into a corner.

"I'll meet you out front after your shift." I said and she nodded before I walked out heading towards Gemma's room. Clay was nowhere in sight so I took the oppurtunity to show her the statement.

"Hey baby." She greeted me and I walked over to her quickly.

"Hey Mom, I've got something I want you to look over." I pulled the document out of my cut and handed it to her. She looked it over and furrowed her brow.

"What the hell is this?" She asked looking at me.

"It's your statement for the feds." I said simply.

"Well where did you get it? Who wrote it?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that, not yet. This is what happened at the safe house, point for point." I explained watching her face fall.

"This is from Stahl isn't it?" When I didn't answer her she shook her head.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I'm protecting my club and my family." I said honestly.

"Do not get into bed with this bitch." Gemma warned.

"This is not up for discussion, you hear me? Right now, you aren't my mom. You are just a member's old lady and I'm telling you this is what you need to do to protect Samcro." I explained to her leaning down.

"Jackson-" I cut her off.

"Mom...you need to trust me and this has to be our secret." I said. I watched fear run through my mother's face. It was something I didn't see often but she looked back down at the documents.

"Has Rory been in today?" I asked her.

"No she works the evening shift." Mom said without looking at me.

"I'm going to need you to try and convince her that we need her in Belfast. Someone has to be there to take care of Abel once we get him back. She refuses to even talk to me about why she won't consider it." I explained.

"If I see her I'll try and talk to her." I saw that she looked upset that I was still there and all I wanted to do was tell her the truth but I knew she wasn't ready to hear it. Before I could say anything I got a text from Opie saying they got Alvarez's Lodi shipment. I called Clay and he said he would meet me out at the bridge. The Grim Bastards said they would accompany to provide some backup and as we all arrived Alvarez looked increasingly unhappy.

"What the hell is this Clay?" Alvarez asked.

"We know you're patching over the Calavarez." Clay said sounding out of it.

"Cuttin' and baggin' heroin in the janitorial supply house. Piping it to Stockton." I explained catching Alvarez's eyes.

"If you're here to declare war considering it already on." Alvarez said confidently.

"We're tired of getting bloody. You're attack at the wake, our attack at Zobelle's getaway. Why don't we just call it even?" Clay asked.

"Too much history to be even, Clay." Alvarez explained.

"That's my point. We've been doing this too long, Marcus. Nobody ever wins." Clay said sounding like he had had enough with dealing with Mayan bullshit with all the other shit we were dealing with.

"Get to the point Ese'." Alvarez cut Clay off and Clay looked over his shoulder at Chibs who dropped the bags of heroin in front of his feet.

"Me thinks you lost something." Chibs pulled out a handful of the shipment balloons. The moment Alvarez realized what we had he turned to Salazar and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You stupid little shit!" He started to cuss at him in Spanish going back and forth.

"Moving high risk cargo is tricky. Things tend to get lost in transit. However if it comes across our boarders again we can guarantee safe passage to Stockton." Clay said with assurance.

"And that's why you're patching over these idiots right? So shit like this doesn't happen? We got a better idea. Our brothers in Lodi are more capable but with our support your whole enterprise is protected." I said gesturing to the Bastards. Alvarez was trying to process and Clay stepped in his eye line.

"Trying to make peace here." Clay said.

"How much is peace going to cost me Clay?" Alvarez asked.

"I'll let the Bastard's negotiate their own fee. For us just the toll. 25K per run." Clay set the price.

"We'll consider this the first run." I added.

"Last time we made a deal I lost my son." Alvarez said.

"Yeah and you tried to assassinate me. It's what we do. It aint personal, it's just about the cash. This is the best play for both of us." Clay explained further. We watched Alvarez mull it over before glancing at Salazar. He walked back to his number two and whispered to him before walking back to us.

"Okay." Alvarez agreed making Salazar pace angrily.

"That means no Mayan charter in Lodi." I said looking over at Salazar.

"Shit these bitches wouldn't have made the cut anyway." Alvarez said.

"This is bullshit Ese'." Salazar said making Alvarez's number two punch him. I felt Juice step into my line of vision and I could tell he was ready to get his revenge.

"I need one more thing. There's a rat up in St. Thomas that needs to be handled. You handle that then we're good." Alvarez said and I glanced back at Tig who nodded.

"Handled." Clay said before shaking Alvarez's hand. I shook his hand as well.

"I'm glad we found your merchandise." Clay said making Alvarez chuckle.

"Ey I think you lost something too." He turned around and was handed something by one of his enforcers. It was Juice's cut. He tossed it to him and he put it on quickly.

"How could you let those bitches take your cut ese'? You're an embarrassment to Latina's everywhere." Alvarez ribbed Juice and we laughed as he finally had his colors back on.

"So you're just going to bottle these assholes?" Salazar spoke up and I walked over to him.

"Hey hey hey, you mind?" I asked shoving the back of Salazar. I gripped him by his bullshit cut and turned him towards Juice.

"Make this right." I said and Juice held a satisfied grin.

"Yeah." I tossed Salazar towards Juice and the moment he got his hands on him he started whaling on him. Once he got him on the ground he started kicking the shit out of him as well. By the time it looked like Salazar was about to get his head bashed in Chibs and Bobby pulled Juice off of him.

"Stupid Puto...you'll pay for this...all of you will." Salazar said as blood flowed from his mouth. Juice tried to get free of Chibs and Bobby to finish him off but Opie walked over and kicked him in the face.

"I think he's done now." Opie said as Salazar lay unconscious. The Bastards and the Mayans took off as we collected our thoughts. I looked at my phone and saw it was time for me to head back to St. Thomas.

"I gotta pick Tara up so we can get rid of those scripts." I said and Clay nodded.

"Tig, Kozik and Opie can handle the snitch in St. Thomas." Clay said as Tig rolled his eyes.

"Bobby and Juice, go back to the clubhouse and make sure shit is in order for us to leave tomorrow. Chibs give Sambel a call to set up the meet." I said pointing at them. I gripped Juice's cut and stopped him.

"And if you see Rory, tell her Gemma needs to talk to her. We need her for this trip." I explained. We all nodded before heading in our own directions. All I kept thinking about was getting out of here in the morning and getting one step closer to getting Abel back.

**[Juice's POV]**

It felt good to have my cut back but even better to beat the shit out of Salazar. I walked into the clubhouse with my head held high and got nods from the hangarounds and Prospects. I did as Jax told me to do making sure the financials were all set up with Bobby before walking back to my dorm to start packing. We were now waiting for everyone to get back before we talked departure times and such. I heard rummaging in the bathroom down the hall and decided to check it out. Rory was washing something in the sink and humming to herself lightly. I leaned against the doorway just taking in her sight. She was beautiful, front and back, top to bottom. All I wanted from her was a smile but I knew I wasn't going to get it. She looked up in the mirror and locked eyes with me.

"I see you got your cut back. Congratulations. Now you can stop being a dick to the Prospects." She said.

"If I was nice to them it would defeat the purpose." I said trying to make her laugh but she just continued what she was doing in silence. I remembered what Jax had said so I cleared my throat.

**"**We're heading to Belfast tomorrow. Thought maybe you'd be going with us." I said honestly.

**"**Well you thought wrong. Have a safe trip. Try not to get yourself killed." She said simply like it was no big deal. The fact that she said not to get myself killed made me think she honestly didn't care if I came back or not.

**"**That's it? You've got nothing else to say?" I asked trying to make a connection with her but she still hadn't looked at me yet.

"It gets pretty cold at night so pack for cold weather." She added and I frowned. That was not what I wanted.

**"**Look I know you hate me and you don't want to be with me anymore but there's no reason we can't be cordial." I cut to the point and she stopped scrubbing to look at me in the mirror.

_"_Are you serious? It's really not that simple. We can't just forget it happened and be friends. I can't do that." She said absurdly.

**"**Why not?" I whined practically.

**"**Because I'm protecting myself." She said looking at herself in the mirror. I felt ashamed that she felt the need to protect herself around me.

"From what?" I asked for more clarification and this time she stopped what she was doing entirely to look at me.

"From letting you hurt me anymore then you're capable of." I met her gaze and it was pained. I took a step into the bathroom but she picked up whatever she was scrubbing and walked past me.

"Please stop running away from things. I can't take it. I've told you a thousand times I was sorry. What more do you want?" I asked her as she picked up a box. I gripped her arm and she tugged away from me.

"I want you to say it and actually mean it." She said before lugging the box out into the clubhouse with me on her heels. I tried to follow her out but Chibs caught me by my cut.

"Emergency meetin' best let the girl get some air." Chibs patted me on the back and I shook my head before following him into the chapel. The moment Tig and Kozik got into the room they started going back and forth. It was entertaining for a few extra minutes before they started to fight again and Chibs and Opie had to separate them.

"ENOUGH!" Clay yelled finally. I caught a glimpse of Rory talking to Miles outside of the chapel as Clay talked over Kozik and Tig's bitching but it was the loud bang of the door being kicked in and yelling that was heard from the other side of the door that made us all jump up and exit the chapel. Rory had a box in her hands and one of the feds pulled it out of her hands and tried to force her to the ground.

"HEY! TAKE IT EASY!" I said getting pushed to the ground. I got down on my belly and Rory did the same next to me.

"This is not how I intended my day to go." She said letting out a sigh as they searched the clubhouse. Finally they pulled us all up one by one and got us out so they could search fully. By the time I got outside with the others I had lost sight of Rory.

"Anyone seen Rory?" I asked aloud.

"She took off to see Lumpy before her night shift." Opie said making me feel a bit disappointed. He must have picked up on it because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I suggest you write her a letter because by the time we head out tomorrow she will probably be just waking up. I'm pretty sure that's why she picked the night shift." Opie informed me.

"I'm not really good with words." I said honestly watching Opie purse his lips through his thick beard.

"Then leave her here...with Kozik. I'm sure he's got a shoulder she can cry on." Opie patted my back before walking over to where Chibs was standing. He made a valid point. As soon as they let us back in the clubhouse I started working on a letter as more of a backup option then anything. I hoped I would have some more time to talk to her before leaving but for now this was the best I could do if I wanted any chance of holding onto her.

**[Rory's POV]**

Once I got outside I managed to slip away from the group so I could clear my head. As much as I didn't want to go to Belfast the thought of having to manage everything on this end was exhausting. I took Piney's car over to Lumpy's gym and managed to catch him in the middle of his lunch. He didn't even recognize me when I walked in.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" He asked as I walked in and put my hands in my pocket.

"Yeah you can help an old righty learn to pack a left hook." I said leaning on the counter with a smile. He put his sandwich down and wiped his mouth while laughing.

"Aurora Janowitz, why you are a maker of wonderful days." He said as he walked around the counter and hugged me.

"It's good to see you Lumpy. You look good." I said still hugging him.

"I look like an old man. You look even more beautiful then I remember. Your Dad would have ended up in the pin for beating the boys away from you." He held my hands out to look me over.

"I see you've managed to keep this place a buzz. It looks great." I look around at the gym and remember it looking exactly the same.

"Eh it's rundown. It could use a fix up but they are trying to shut me down as it is." I followed Lumpy to his office and sat down.

"Shut you down? You still have good business right? I could always help spruce up the place if you wanted. Maybe even get some of the boys to come in and bring some clients in for you." Lumpy shook his head.

"You've been here for a few minutes and you are already picking up where you left off. You worry to much." He patted my hand.

"I'm not worried. I just care about you and this place. It's a part of my childhood and my dad. I want to keep it alive as long as I can." I said honestly.

"Well I heard the boys had been conducting some of their own fights. Any true fighters over there?" Lumpy asked and I felt Kip's tags hanging around my neck.

"We had one that was really something Lumpy. You would have loved him but he was killed recently." Lumpy frowned.

"The boy with the one nut? I heard good things about him." I chuckled lightly at Lumpy before he patted my hand again.

"I'm sorry for your loss sweetheart." I nodded at his condolences. The next hour was spent catching Lumpy up on my life for the past decade and how I wouldn't be able to train because of my head but he was excited to hear about my choice to study medicine. He brought out some old pictures of my dad and with the pictures came the stories. I loved hearing about my dad when it didn't involve the club. It made me miss him. The sun started to go down and I needed to head to St Thomas for the night shift just as Lumpy was closing up the gym.

"It was so good to catch up Lump. If you need anything please just give me a call. I'm going to be here for a while so anything you need just give me a shout." I hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for coming by to visit me. We will talk more about jazzing this place up in honor of your dad and that friend of yours. No sense in letting good fighters go unremembered." Lumpy said making me smile. We said our farewells and I walked out to Piney's car. I fumbled with the keys for a moment before I felt someone's arm go around my waist and pick me up.

"Hey! What the fuc-" A strong hand came down over my mouth with a soggy rag pressing into my mouth. I mumbled and fought to get free but the more I struggled the more hazy my surroundings became. I felt my brain start to fuzz out and before I knew it I was out of it.

I'm not sure how long I was out but I felt something slap my face hard and I finally started to open my eyes.

"Wake up stupid bitch." My sight was still not focused but I knew the woman was Spanish. I tried to move my hands up to rub my eyes but realized they were tied to my legs. I blinked a few times before the girl finally came into focus.

"Bout time. Thought we killed your stupid ass." The woman was Hector Salazar's old lady. I remembered her from patching her up the other day.

"Wh-why am I here?" I croaked out feeling how scratchy my throat was. The woman slapped me hard across the face again.

"Shut up bitch! I didn't say you could talk." She spat nastily.

"Well what the fuck do you want from me?" I asked annoyed. The girl shook her head and walked to my right side kicking me hard. I cried out in pain.

"Yeah we heard about what happened to you. Keep running your mouth and I'll shatter those ribs." She threatened as I rolled around on my side trying not to let the tears fall but they were tears of agony not of fear. She sat me up again and I took a few deep breaths.

"Your boys took Hector's job away. They honestly thought they could do something like that and get away with it? No no no, they took from him and now he's taking back." She explained making me feel angry that I was in pain because of a club decision.

"I'm not apart of the club! This is fucking ridiculous!" I screamed earning a punch to the face.

"Shut you whore mouth!" She took the clear wrap and wrapped it around my mouth silencing me. I heard footsteps and she left the room to greet whoever they belonged to. All I kept thinking was that everyone was going to leave for Belfast and I'd be stuck here. I tried to see how tightly I was tied and I found out it was fairly secure. I knew that if they planned on moving me they would have to untie me or carry me. I tried to take in my surroundings to figure out if I was in a house or Salazar's clubhouse but still wasn't sure by the time I heard the footsteps heading my way.I remained still as Salazar walked into the room. He appeared to be on the phone.

"Did you do it? Good. Keep your mouth shut and I'll see you tomorrow." Salazar said before hanging up. I felt him look down at me but didn't meet his gaze.

"What's the matter princess? Too afraid to look me in the eye? I would be too. I'm going to cut your heart out and send it to those Sons bitches. Now why don't you tell me which one you belong to so you don't go out in pieces." He asked me but I merely met his eye contact. I refused to show fear. He bent down in front of me.

**"**I didn't know who you were until I had my girl do some digging. Daughter of a first nine huh? Maybe I'll send your Papi a piece of you." He had my attention now. The last thing I wanted to do was have anyone get word to my dad that something had happened to me. Otto told me all the time that it would kill him to know something happened to me and I didn't want to make it a reality.

"Or maybe I'll just have one of my boys on the inside put his old ass down like a dog." I felt panic set in. Salazar was stupid but I knew that the Mayans had connections on the inside. My dad wasn't in his prime anymore and he was sick. It would be fairly easy for someone to take him out. I shook my head at him as he laughed and stood up.

"Piece for your old man and a piece for that puto who's cut I lifted. Teach those motherfuckers to steal from me." Salazar's words made me think of Juice. Despite being at odds with him I know that if they hurt me because of Juice he would never forgive himself. I wanted the guilt of him cheating on me to haunt him but not my death. Salazar started to walk out of the room but looked back at me.

"Maybe I'll leave some of my boys here tomorrow to run through you. No point and them not getting their rocks off with a Sons whore." My heart sank as he slammed the door behind him after turning the light off and leaving me in the dimly lit room. I dont know if it was because I was already so on edge from this past week but I was genuinely terrified that Salazar would let his men violate me. The fear alone made me shake in a curled up mess on the floor. I kept telling myself I needed to keep it together but it was easier said then done. I closed my eyes tightly and fought flashbacks in the darkness and silently prayed that I would make it out of this situation without another scar to weigh me down. For the second time in my life, I prayed someone would save me.


	20. Leap Of Faith

**FINALLY! This is the last chapter leading us into Belfast. I am SO EXCITED for us to get into Rory's past. I hope you guys can handle it. I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews on both here and tumblr. I seriously love all the new readers and of course the old ones. You guys are the best. Depending on how jazzed this update gets you guys about getting to Belfast I will try and see if I can't get you the first Belfast update by the weekend but it's up to you guys and your reviews. Enjoy this chapter. It's almost the longest one of the story so far.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Opie's POV]<strong>

The moment I saw Jax take Ima back to the dorms I knew all hell was going to break loose. I knew he was having problems with Tara but this was going to cause some serious issues. I tried to maintain the clubhouse hoping that maybe Tara would just go to work and not worry about Jax not coming home but I wasn't naive. I knew she'd check in on him. That's what old ladies do. Every time I heard boots clicking on the floor I'd peek my head out to see if it was her but the first few times it was just sweetbutts leaving Happy and Tig's rooms. When it finally was her I almost jumped out of my skin because of how unprepared I was.

"Tara...he's not in there." I said quickly earning a suspicious look.

"Where is he? He didn't come home last night." She said and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." We shared a look and I knew my face gave it away. She turned away from me and kept walking towards his dorm. I walked back out in the clubhouse defeated just as Lyla was walking in.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" She kissed me and I shook my head.

"All hell is about to break loose." I said.

"Why what's wrong?" Lyla asked looking concerned.

"Jax hooked up with Ima last night." Before Lyla could answer Tara came stomping out from the dorms.

"Tara I'm sorry." I said but she didn't even stop to look back.

"Should I go talk to her?" Lyla asked looking after her with equal concern.

"No you should get that porn bitch out of our clubhouse." I said with spite.

"This is not my fault." Lyla said looking offended by my statement.

"No but if you didn't eat pussy for a living you might have a different set of friends." I said quickly but instead of replying with words Lyla smacked me hard across the face before storming out. I realized I was taking my frustrations out on her but my mind was all over the place these days. Trying to keep Jax from falling apart while making sure Rory was okay with living alone now. Watching the way she operated around the clubhouse and Juice was depressing. I know losing Half Sack was hard for her but having to follow that with breaking up with Juice didn't help. After all these years I was floored to see a side of her that I apparently had never truly seen and that was love. How she could have fallen for Juice baffles me but I could tell she was hurting. I got lost in my thoughts and was pulled out of them by the Prospect Miles.

"Want some more coffee?" He asked holding a mug out. I glared at him before walking back towards the dorms. I happened to walk past Juice's room and see he was boxing some things up.

"You know what pack light means right?" I asked standing in the doorway catching his attention.

"Oh yeah my duffel is over there. This is stuff I'm taking to my new place." He informed me. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"New place? What are you moving out?" I asked as he finished up a box.

"What you said got me thinking last night. If I want Rory back I've got to be serious about it. Piney said I needed to earn her trust back and I know living here with sweetbutts around every corner isnt going to show her that I'm about her. It's nothing too special. It was actually the place Halfsack was looking into so I know she'd at least approve of the place." Juice explained. It was equally weird seeing just how much Juice actually cared about Rory in return.

"Big step. Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked seeing how set in the idea he was.

"Yeah. I figure it gives me a chance to grow up a little. Be man enough to stand on my own if all else fails. Plus depending on how the gun charges pan out we'll need to have some more members here so it frees up a room." Juice said tossing the box in the corner. I saw an envelop sitting on his naked desk and gestured to it.

"What's that?" I asked causing him to look at it.

"That's the letter you suggested I write her. If I happen to fall in a pit of shame or step on a landmine of Irish bullshit then I want her to know that I understand why she's hurting and that I'm truly sorry. I was going to mail it but I think I might just run it by the hospital tonight." He tapped the envelope. I stared at him for a minute and he started to look uneasy.

"What?" He asked as I walked further into the room. He looked nervous like he thought I might pummel him.

"What you did may not have been fucked up in the eyes of the club but Rory is like my sister. You know what you did isn't acceptable in that aspect of the situation right?" I asked him.

"Yeah I know." He admitted.

"If she does give you a second chance just know that we may be brothers with this cut on our backs but I will beat the living shit out of you if you break her heart. Understood?" I said sounding more like a bullying big brother then I think I ever had.

"Understood." Juice said before I walked back towards the door.

"Op...thanks." Juice added and I merely nodded before heading down the hall to the other headcase in my brotherhood. He was in the shower when I walked in so I sat down in the chair and waited. When he finally emerged he was in his boxers and clean of slut stench.

"Busy morning for you." I said sarcastically.

"Little bit." Jax said as he picked up his jeans.

"Ima...kinda a dick move." I said honestly.

"Yup." Jax clearly didn't want to talk about it but I wasn't going to give up.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Nope." He said simply. I put out my cigarette and started to get up.

"Well I hope you wrapped your shit. That was a high traffic zone you were ripping through last night." I started for the door.

"Hindsight...if a dick move coulda pushed Donna away would you have done it?" Jax stopped me and I walked back in.

"When I first went inside I pushed Donna for a divorce. I told her the marriage was a joke and she should just take the kids and split but she knew what I was doing. She hung in. I think it's gonna take a little more then porn pussy to scare Tara away." I said making him chuckle.

"And your porn pussy...is it scaring you away?" Jax asked me and I felt the numb tingle from Lyla's slap earlier.

"I don't know." I said but before I could go into anymore detail Juice appeared in the doorway.

"We're at the table." he said before walking out.

"You know he's moving out of the clubhouse? He thinks it will show Rory that he's not about the sweetbutts anymore." I told Jax and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started on her. She's been pissing me off lately." Jax pulled on his cut.

"It's a stressful time." I said brushing it off. Jax and Rory butted heads often but they loved each other deep down. We all grew up together. It was hard not to.

"Let's just go find my kid. We'll worry about our dicks later." Jax said leading us out towards the chapel. Everyone was already inside and had all the plans on the table.

"Oswald's cargo plane unloads in Manchester, we gotta guy that can get us all the way up to Stran Ra then we ferry to Belfast. Sambel is supposed to pick us up at the port. I gotta call McGee." Clay said standing up straight.

"We still don't know if O'Neill can be trusted." Jax reminded us.

"I'll press McGee for that truth but either way we've got no choice. We need that charter." Clay said before sitting down.

"Okay boys we're traveling with bond restrictions so no rockers. Reapers go up there on the bar." Tig said looking back towards the clubhouse.

"And travel light." Clay added.

"If it don't fit on your back dont bring it." Bobby said and I glanced at Juice who I remembered showing me his duffel. Chibs came in and shut the door quickly.

"Did you reach out to Fiona?" Jax asked.

"Aye, finally got through. That bastard O'Phelan has had her and my Kerrianne under lockdown." Chibs explained.

"She have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel?" Jax asked and we were all just as curious as he was.

"No brudder. She doesn't know but she does know that Jimmy plans to push against Kellen Ashby to do away with Belfast SOA." Chibs said.

"Kellen Ashby? The priest? I've read up on him." Juice said getting Chibs's attention.

"Aye, Father Kellen Ashby. The real IA of the IRA." Chibs informed.

"Kellen doesn't call any shots and no shots get called without his two cents." Piney apparently knew who he was as well. I clearly hadn't paid any attention to the IRA before.

"Well whatever it is Jimmy doesn't want us in on it. He finds out we're there and we could be up against IRA heat." Jax said standing up.

"Well that's a risk we'll have to take." Clay said. Chibs let out a noticeable sigh catching all of our attention.

"Ya know fellas, Rory did some work with IRA way back when. If we run into that heat, having her with us might soften the blow. Give us the time we need to get Abel and get the hell out. Even Fi said Kellen Ashby remembered her." Chibs's words made Jax snarl in disgust.

"Where are we at with her?" Clay asked.

"She's still a no but I'll go up and see if Mom can work her. If not I only see us forcing her to go." Jax said shaking his aggression.

"You can't force her to go. She's an adult." Juice said making us all look at him. He'd pretty much back talked Jax.

"I'll throw her adult ass in a carry on if I have to. I just want my son back." Jax said before getting up from the table. As we all walked out of the chapel Miles was standing behind the bar.

"Hey um the hospital just called for Rory. Said they couldn't get a hold of her." Miles said and Jax ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll head up there and track her down. Probably trying to avoid me." Jax popped a cigarette in his mouth. Juice walked up next to me.

"What are the chances that all that will end well?" He asked making me take a breath.

"Well, the only person that can make Rory do anything is Rory and Jax is desperate so...I'm going to say slim." I listened as Jax took off out of the lot and decided I needed to pack my bag for the trip.

**[Jax's POV]**

I walked into St. Thomas managing to avoid Tara at all costs and slip into Gemma's room.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah." She said looking a bit off as I sat down on her bed.

"We talked to Oswald. The meet is all set. We leave this afternoon but Clay is insisting we take Rory but she won't talk to me." I explained to her but she looked distant. I put my hand on hers and she looked at me.

"We're gonna find Abel, Mom. I promise you." She wrapped her fingers around my hand.

"I know. I'm gonna miss so much of his life." I watched as her face started to crumble and the weight in my chest suddenly became heavier.

"Oh Jackson I don't wanna go to jail." She almost lost it but she quickly pulled herself together when she saw my face.

"I'm sorry." She fanned the tears away.

"Mom, listen to me. I'm gonna protect you. You're not going to jail. Okay?" I tightened the grip on her hands and she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're doing with Stahl but I do know what happens if the club finds out." I hated keeping my mom in the dark but I wasn't going to bring her down with me.

"I've got it covered. You don't have to worry about me mom." I said watching as her face softened.

"I always worry about you." She put her hand on my face and I rested my hand on top of hers. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I know you need Rory with you on this but...something's off about her when it comes to Belfast. She's scared." Mom explained.

"I know she is but if she doesn't tell me what she's afraid of then I can't guarantee to protect her from it." I said feeling frustrated.

"Maybe you can't protect her from it. Maybe it already happened." Mom was starting to lose me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After I was raped, Rory came in while Tara was checking me over. She acted as though she knew what it felt like. How it screws with your mind. Kind of like she had a first hand experience." I felt my mouth slag a bit.

"You think...you think Rory was raped?" I asked but before she could answer the door opened and Tara's boss walked in.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but we have a bit of a situation." I could still see the bruise around her eye from when Tara beat her down.

"What is it?" Mom asked her.

"We haven't been able to reach Aurora today-" I cut her off.

"She's probably at home sleeping the night shift off." I said but she shook her head.

"That would be the case if she had actually shown up for the shift. She was a no show and hasn't called to check in. She even missed her checkup appointment." The lady explained and I got up from the bed.

"You mean no one here has talked to her since yesterday?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It would appear that way. I was wondering if any of you know where she is or do I need to contact the police?" She pitched but I shook my head.

"No we'll track her down. Thanks for letting us know." I said before she bowed her head and left the room.

"Where could she be? You don't think something happened to her do you?" I watched my mom go into mini meltdown mode and I gripped her shoulders.

"Hey, you need to calm down okay? I'll find her." I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. I left the hospital and headed back to the club where everyone was packing up for the trip.

"I went to St. Thomas. That admin lady said Rory never showed up for her shift last night. No one's seen her since the raid yesterday. I drove by Lumpy's and the cars there but no sign of her." I had gotten everyone's attention and they all seemed puzzled.

**"**You think someone took her?" Opie asked.  
><strong><br>**"I don't know. She could just be avoiding us until we leave but she would have at least called into work." I shrugged looking over at Clay.

**"**If she is missing we need to find her quick otherwise it'll have to wait until we get back." Tig said looking at Clay as well.

**"**Our flight out of here leaves in a couple of hours." Clay shook his head remembering we had a flight to catch to get to Belfast but that was quickly interrupted by Juice.

"What are you talking about? We can't leave with her missing. We won't leave not knowing if she's safe or not. I won't." Juice started freaking out and we were all a bit stunned at his sudden voice in the matter.

**"**Calm down Juicy boy. We'll get her back." Chibs tried to reassure him but he shook his head.

**"**We're going to have to move fast. Even if we don't get on that flight we are in the wind as of 6:00." Bobby looked from me to Clay.  
><strong><br>**"The last person to talk to her would have been Lumpy." Piney pointed out.

"I'll go check it out. If anyone saw her there I will get the information out of them." Happy said making Opie and Kozik get up and follow him out which left the rest of us trying not to stare at Juice who was visibly panicking.

**"**We'll get her back, son. Don't worry." Clay put his hand on Juice's shoulder and he nodded before walking out of the room. Bobby leaned on the bar and Tig walked up next to him.

"T.O called. The Bastards need help." Bobby said.

"What happened?" I asked taking how serious his tone was but before he could answer Tig spoke up.

"We couldn't tell...he was crying too hard." Tig said.

"Jesus." I said following the boys out of the clubhouse. We drove over to one of the Bastard's houses and saw one of them guarding the front.

"Where's he at?" Clay asked.

"Kitchen." One of the Bastards said and we followed Clay into the kitchen where T.O sat staring at his fellow member who was face down on the table, shot in the back with a butcher knife in the back of his head.

"Jesus Christ." Tig said from behind me.

"I'm sorry brother." Clay said giving T.O his condolences.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I found him like this. Bullets killed him, the knife was a message." T.O said.

"From who?" Chibs asked.

"It's buried in his skull." T.O said growing increasingly angry.

"Calaveras." I said taking a closer look.

"Yeah, had to be Salazar." T.O said looking up.

"Anybody else see this?" Bobby asked.

"No. Baby-momma got his kids." T.O wiped at his face.

"9-1-1?" Tig asked.

"Didn't call man, the things we're gonna do to the Mexicans best no one puts motive on us." T.O explained.

"Retaliations tricky T." Clay spoke up causing T.O to sit up and look at him.

"The deal we made with the Mayans is barely a day old. Alvarez still has a connection to the Calaveras." Clay tried to talk him through his anger.

"And we have to vet all things Mexican before we do anything else." Bobby added.

"And if Alvarez says no huh? What then? This is because we backed up Samcro." T.O got up abruptly and pointed at his now dead right hand man.

"Come on man. We gotta bring Alvarez in the loop or he's going to think we double crossed him." I said seeing his displeasure in having to wait on his retaliation.

"Race N Rally today, Mayans are sponsoring. My guess is those wetback skulls will be there." Tig caught T.O's attention now.

"Call Alvarez and let him know we're coming down. Then call the boys in case we need backup." Clay told Tig and he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Bastards are going." T.O said making Clay sigh.

"Take two guys alright? We're going for intel not for battle." Clay explained. We weren't ready for any sort of battle right now. T.O wasn't happy about the decision but he picked two of his men and we all headed out. We met up with Happy, Juice and Opie at the rally.

"Did you get any leads?" I asked Happy.

"Couple of roidheads said they saw some guys carry her to a black van but they weren't sure if it was Mexicans or not." Happy explained and I watched Juice scan the crowd.

"Hey, keep an eye out." I snapped him out of his daze.

"If the Mexicans had her they wouldn't be stupid enough to have her here." Opie said as Alvarez and his men walked over to us.

"I heard what happened. We had no knowledge." Alvarez said.

"Had to be Salazar." T.O spoke up.

"Maybe." Alvarez said simply setting T.O off.

"Maybe? Maybe! Are you serious?" T.O stepped forward and Clay blocked his path.

"I don't care how bad you're hurting you need to focus your rage." Clay warned him.

"Sorry, I knew him since I was four." T.O backed off.

"I get it man. I didn't patch those puppets over but they still serve a purpose." Alvarez informed us.

"Don't make this about the Calaveras, like you said it had to be Salazar." I explained.

"He's gone rogue." Opie added.

"Strip him of his patch man. Put somebody else in charge." Clay told him. Alvarez looked at all of us for a moment before walking away to talk to his men. I glanced at Opie who nodded towards Juice who appeared to be pacing. I leaned toward Opie.

"I'm worried about Rory as much as the rest of us but he's going to lose it here soon if we don't get a lead on her." Opie whispered to me.

"Just try to keep him calm. Once we handle Salazar I'll ask Alvarez if his guys know anything about where she might be." I said just as Alvarez was telling us to take a piss. Tig, Clay and I took T.O and one of his men to the bathrooms and waited for Alvarez and his men to join us. As Salazar and his crew walked in you could tell he knew he was in deep shit. Alvarez came in last and shut the door.

"Someone killed a member of the Grim Bastards this morning, knife into his skull...not to subtle." Alvarez took out his piece and cocked it before putting it to Salazar's head causing him to gasp.

"Who did it?" He demanded.

"I don't know man." Salazar said.

"Bullshit." T.O spat stepping forward but Tig held him back.

"These assholes killed Bozo man." Salazar said.

"Let me tell you how this works, I kill you or you tell me which one of your Lieutenants was responsible." Alvarez cut to the chase.

"What do you care if we off some fat nigger bitch!" Salazar yelled causing T.O to start freaking out. Both Tig and I had to try and calm him down but at this point even Clay was done playing games as he put his piece to the other side of Salazar's head.

"Now if he don't care, I do. Now a body is gonna hit the floor in the next minute, it's either gonna be you or one of your brown buddies." Clay said making Salazar cut his eyes at him. T. O finally calmed down as we waited for Salazar to spill his guts or die.

"Sorry Ese'...he killed the fat man." Salazar sold out his right hand who looked at him shocked before he started to cuss him out in Spanish. Alvarez gave T.O the nod and he quickly whipped out his piece and fired one round into the guys head splattering his brains on the wall behind him. Salazar's other guy threw his hands up and screamed.

"Whoa! I WASN'T THERE AIGHT! I SWEAR TO GOD!" He pleaded and T.O pointed his piece at him.

"Oh yeah? Why the fuck should I believe you?" T.O asked him and he glanced at Salazar.

"B-because...Salazar had the rest of us on another mission." He kept glancing at Salazar whose eyes went wide as he shook his head.

"Shut your mouth." He shoved the guy and Alvarez raised his piece back to Salazar's head silencing him.

"What mission?" Alvarez asked.

"H-he wanted us to kidnap some chick." I stepped forward.

"What?" I asked looking from him to Salazar.

"What chick?" Tig asked and Alvarez walked over and cut his patch off before he pressed his gun to Salazar's head harder.

"That nurse bitch." Salazar said.

"You stupid motherfucker." Tig stepped forward and Clay stopped him but I grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is she you stupid fuck?" I asked through gritted teeth. Salazar kept his mouth shut and Alvarez pointed his gun at the other guy.

"She's at the clubhouse! Jeffton street! Yellow house!" The guy spilled his guts and I pushed past him to open the door as I heard Alvarez hit Salazar with his gun. I looked out at the crew and ran over to them.

"Salazar took Rory." I said making them jump up.

"What? Where is she?" Juice asked quickly.

"The Calaveras clubhouse, Jeffton street. Go get her." I instructed Juice and he wasted no time before getting on his bike with Happy and Chibs following as backup behind him. Opie and Bobby looked at me.

"What are you going to do about Salazar?" Opie asked.

"I'm gonna go back in there and beat the shit out of him for thinking he could get away with putting his hands on Rory." I seethed before heading back towards the bathroom to give Salazar a beating he'd never forget.

**[Juice's POV]**

The moment Jax told me where Rory was I took off like a bat outta hell towards Jeffton. I didn't even know Chibs and Happy were following me until I ran a red light. I couldn't help but imagine the worst. They had said Salazar's men put a knife in one of the Bastards skulls and I was praying to God that I wouldn't find Rory in the same condition. I looked around for Jeffton street and when I finally found it I knew which house it was judging by the bike parked out front. I stopped my bike and got off drawing my gun.

"Hap, go around back. I'll cover you Juicy boy." Chibs said following me with his gun. We headed inside and I kept my eyes peeled for anyone around. We heard a shot and Happy yelled clear from around back as we entered the front.

"RORY! RORY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"AURORA!" Chibs yelled as well. He looked over at me.

"You check upstairs, I'll check down." Chibs said and I ran up the stairs quickly checking every room.

"RORY!" I yelled again but this time I heard a thud from one of the closed doors. The door was locked so I kicked it in and searched it. There was a thick padlock on the closet door.

"Rory are you in there?" I heard what sounded like mumbling and I stepped back firing sideways at the lock in order to get it off the door. I quickly opened it up and saw her tied up, half naked on the bottom of the closet. Her eyes were shining with tears and relief as I pulled her out of the darkness.

"Jesus Christ! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I pulled the tape off her mouth and she took a deep breath.

"You came for me...you..you came for me." She had her arms tied together in front of her and quickly put them over my head to pull me to her.

"Of course I did! Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" I asked looking at her disheveled hair and bruised cheek. I pulled her arms back over my head and looked down at her body. They had taken all but her underwear and a thin tank.

"Did they..." She shook her head quickly as I couldn't get the words out to ask her.

"No no they just smacked me around a bit but I thought you guys were leaving for Belfast and I'd be stuck here. I've never been so happy to see you." She said as I cut her hands and legs free. Chibs and Happy ran upstairs and saw her practically sitting in my lap as I checked her over.

"Oh God Rory girl are you okay?" Chibs leaned down and she nodded.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up." I wiped a wet streak off her face as Happy walked out of the room.

"Can you stand?" I asked and she nodded but as I got her to her feet she became a bit shifty causing Chibs to grab her other side.

"She needs to go to St. Thomas, Juicy boy." Chibs said and I agreed.

"I'm fine really." Rory said as Happy reentered carrying one of the blanket rolls from the back of his bike. She silently thanked him with a gaze and I wrapped it around her.

"Look, you have been smacked around for the past 24 hours and are still recovering from a head injury. Please just let me take you to the hospital so they can make sure you're alright before we take off...please." I begged with no shame of Chibs and Happy standing there. Rory held my gaze for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I'll Jax and let him know. Get her there safe and let us know what's up." Chibs said as we walked out of the house and helped her on the back of my bike. I helped her put a helmet on and she just remained quiet as I swung my leg over and started up the bike. Without even telling her she wrapped her arms around my waist and held on. I would have enjoyed the closeness more if I weren't about to take her to the hospital. We rode in complete silence and I took a few moments between red lights to rest my hand on top of hers as they held onto me. When we arrived at St. Thomas we received questionable looks from everyone around us. As soon as the nurse Maggie saw her she went wide eyed.

"Oh my God Rory! Are you okay?" She ran over to her and Rory forced a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine I just-" Rory lost her balance but I caught her quickly.

"Let's get her into one of the rooms." Maggie said to me and I all but carried Rory to one of the beds in the Emergency Room. A doctor came in and looked her over and I sat quietly in the corner watching as they took blood and checked her bruises. When he left I still remained quiet thinking that Rory might have dozed off but was startled when she spoke.

"You know, you were the last person I expected to see when that door opened. I thought for sure it would be someone else." Rory's words made me look over at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said simply leaning forward to clasp my hands together in front of me.

"How did you even find me?" She asked squinting.

"When you didn't show up for your shift your boss talked to Jax. We tried retracing your steps but it wasn't until we pinned Salazar down for offing one of the Bastards did we find out he took you." I explained.

"They had apparently done some homework on me because they knew who I was related to and they thought we were still together." She sort of rolled her eyes and I let my head hang.

"Then I guess this is my fault. I beat him down for taking my cut and taking you was some sort of pay back...so I'm sorry." I said with a sigh.

"He kept trying to scare me by telling me he was going to cut my heart out and send it to my dad...then he said he was going to send a piece to you." I rubbed at my eyes as she rehashed the horror stories and I felt guilt weighing heavy on me.

"If Jax doesn't kill him I certainly will." I said.

"All I kept thinking was how badly I've been wanting you to feel the pain that I've felt after I found you with that girl. I wanted you to know how alone and completely fucked over I've been feeling." She looked at me and before I could tell her I knew how bad she felt she stopped me.

"But the last thing I ever wanted you to feel was guilty for me getting hurt like this...or worse." I met her gaze and felt myself frowning.

"I'm glad you at least know I'd be devastated if something happened to you, especially if it was my fault." I explained.

"I don't know what to do about you. I am so hurt that after making the decision to move in with me you ran and got a blow job from some whore but on the other hand I miss you so damn badly it makes my whole body ache. I hate that I've let you come into my life and make me care about you so much only to disappointment me." She looked down at her hands and I stood up.

"Rory I made a mistake. One mistake that I know is huge and completely unforgivable but you have to know that if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat. I miss waking up next to you and seeing you smile and being able to get through the day of bullshit just to know I was coming home to you." I gripped her hands and she looked up at me.

"I forgive you." She said simply but I had barely heard it.

"Just give me...wait what?" I stopped and she shook her head.

"The moment that door opened and it was you standing there to bring me home I forgave you...I just don't think I can trust you with my heart anymore." She said sadly. Before I could say anything her boss came in.

"Rory...I'm so glad to hear you are okay." She eyed me.

"I'm sorry I missed my shift." Rory said with a wince.

"Well I hope it wasn't a domestic dispute that kept you from calling in." I watched her eyes run over Rory's arm and I saw the hand print bruise sitting there.

"What?" I asked and Rory put her hand on my chest.

"Actually Margret...Juice saved my life." I looked down at Rory's face as she gave a small smile to Margret which caused me to look over at her boss who faked a smile.

"Well aren't we lucky." She said with disdain. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Mrs. Murphy sighed.

"You labs checked out but I think you should take it easy for the next week or two. I'm going to go ahead and put you on leave." Rory sat up straight suddenly.

"No no it's okay. I can work." She said and I put a hand on her back.

"With everything that's going on with you and I imagine you'll need some time once Gemma is locked up-" Margret's words made Rory look at me.

"Wait, what? Gemma's getting locked up?" She asked and I looked over at her boss giving her a look that said I needed the room.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll leave you too it. Just please take it easy. If you want to come back before your leave is up that's fine but I encourage the time off. It's good to see you are well." She gave Rory a smile before leaving the room. Rory got off the table quickly and started pulling on the extra pair of clothes Maggie grabbed from her locker.

"How is it I've been gone for 24 hours and didn't know Gemma was being locked up?" She asked buttoning the jeans.

"She kind of bombed her statement for the feds and the DA is sending her to jail until her trial." I explained.

"I can't believe this. When does all of this just slow down?" She asked but I knew she didn't want an actual answer.

"Hey, your boss is right. You need to slow down. Please just...Rory...Rory stop." I gripped her arms loosely and she looked up at me.

"I'm going to be all alone again." She whispered fighting tears. I rubbed them away and pulled her to my chest to hug her and for a few moment she let me.

"It's going to be okay." I said into her hair as she sighed. She pulled away and wiped her eyes again.

"I've got to go check on Gem." She pulled herself together and walked past me.

"Rory..." I called out and she turned towards me as I reached into my cut and pulled out the letter. I closed the distance between us and looked at the letter.

"I want you to read this after we leave...if I make it back...maybe we can talk about it." I said handing it to her. She took it and looked at it for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Will...you will make it back." She corrected me before walking out of the door and leaving me standing in the room. Even after finding her and knowing that she was alright I still didn't feel right about leaving for Belfast so soon. I wanted to make sure we were going to be okay. I wanted to make sure I had someone to come home to after we found Abel. Everything still felt very up in the air.

**[Rory's POV]**

As I walked through Gemma's room I saw her with her head in a trashcan. I quickly ran over and pulled her hair back and she looked up to see it was me.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"I should be asking you that. What happened to you?" She asked looking at my bruised cheek.

"I was kidnapped by the Mexicans. Apparently they wanted to make a statement but failed miserably." I said putting the trashcan down and helping Gemma into her bed.

"Christ, did they hurt you?" She asked touching my cheek.

"Not too bad. I can take a hit. They likely didn't try and knock me out otherwise I probably would have died. Not sure my brain can take to many more blows." I laughed and Gemma frowned.

"Want to tell me how you managed to botch your deal with the DA?" I asked and she shook her head.

"What do you know about Maureen Ashby?" She asked changing the subject.

"Um I know a little about her but I don't know her personally. She has a daughter a little older then Chibs's girl but other then that I didn't know her that well. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Who's the father of her daughter?" She asked me cocking her eyebrow and I returned the facial expression.

"I don't know. What's wrong Gemma?" I asked again and she shook her head.

"I need you to go with the boys to Belfast." I started to get up and she pulled on my hands.

"Before you walk away and tell me no I need you to give me a good reason as to why. How you can stick around for all the other bullshit this club has put you through but you can't be there when I can't and need you to be." Gemma gripped my hands tightly and I looked down at our hands together.

"What happened to you babygirl? Who hurt you?" Gemma whispered.

"I just...can't." I said not being able to look at her.

"Did someone hurt you...like Weston hurt me?" She questioned and I dared to meet her eyes. When they met she gripped her chest.

"Oh God...no." She whispered in shock as I covered my face with my hands. I felt her arms go around me and I kept my head down.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call? We would have pulled you out of there." She said as she held back tears.

"You have no idea what was going on Gem. You have no idea how deep in the shit I was. Samcro couldn't help me. No one could help me. I had to die in order to be free from the bullshit I was caught in." I said into my hands. She lifted my head and looked at me. I saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not talking Samcro, I'm talking me." She said sternly as a tear slid down her face.

"Going back there means facing people that betrayed me...left me to die. They could take me out this time Gemma." I told her and she shook her head.

"This time you would be protected. Our boys would die for you and you know it." Gemma said and I shook my head.

"What if I told you Sambel didn't protect me when I was there the last time. What if I told you Sambel turned their back on me?" I asked watching Gemma's face freeze.

"You want to guarantee I'll be protected but you can't." I said sadly.

"Yes I can because Jackson and Opie would never let anything touch you." Gemma said holding her chin out. I sighed and rubbed at my forehead.

"I can't be there Rory. Who will cover him if some of that bad shit you've seen pops off in Belfast? Who will bring him home?" Gemma asked and her voice cracked. I stared at her for a few moments before the door opened and a sullen Tara entered.

"I heard you were back. Glad to see you're okay." She stood next to the bed.

"Dr. Gallagher has cleared you to leave." Tara said looking at Gemma.

"Great." Gemma mumbled.

"I'll make sure you continue to get your medication." Tara said watching as Gemma shifted in the bed.

"I'm sorry that all of this is happening to you right now." Tara said and I put my hand on Gemma's.

"Well at least I have a new grandson on the way." Gemma took her free hand and put it on Tara's stomach as my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. Tara moved away from the bed making Gemma's face drop.

"What is it?" Gemma asked as Tara looked around the room.

"I don't think Jax is ready for another baby." She sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gemma asked.

"Hi sorry can we back up for a second, you're pregnant?" I asked but Tara's eyes narrowed.

"I walked in on him and that porn slut this morning. He's been trying to push me away and it worked. We're done." She looked down and I looked over at Gemma.

"For fuck's sake. I'm gone for 24 hours and everything goes to shit." I ran my hand through my hair and Gemma pinched my hand before turning her attention back to Tara.

"He blames himself for everything that happened to Able. Can't handle the thought that something bad might happen to you too. He's lost baby. You have to be the constant, ride it out." Gemma said making Tara roll her eyes.

"I'm not as strong as you two." She said making Gemma glance at me.

"He wouldn't be doing this if he knew you were pregnant." Gemma said making Tara's eyes flick up quickly.

"He can't know! What happens with this baby is my decision, I'm serious Gemma. No one else can know." Tara stared at Gemma.

"What happens with it? What do you mean?" I spoke up and she looked over at me.

"I haven't decided what I want to do with it yet." Tara mumbled and I got up off the bed.

"So what? You wait til he takes off to get your other son and then abort the one you've got because you're pissed at him? That sound a bit rash don't you think?" I asked.

"Look I don't know what I'm going to do. My head is all over the place right now and I'm just as terrified as everyone else." Tara said rubbing at her forehead. Gemma looked worried.

"Secret babies are a bad idea." She explained.

"Please." Tara pleaded and I watched as Gemma's mind wandered.

"You want my silence then you gotta do me a favor." Gemma said.

"What?" She asked.

"Break me out of here. I need to be in Belfast." Gemma's words baffled Tara and I both.

"Here we go." I rubbed my temples.

"Gemma you know I can't do that." Tara said.

"Then I can't keep your secret." Gemma sat down on her bed. Tara looked over at me incredulously and I put my hands up.

"I honestly can't help you here." I said.

"I can't send Gemma to Belfast in the condition she's in. She needs to make sure someone is monitoring her in case her heart acts up." Tara kept her gaze on me.

"I've said a million times that I'm not going to Belfast. If you want to go then go Tara." I got up from the bed and turned my back on them.

"So you're just going to let Gemma blackmail me into busting her out of federal custody?" Tara asked shocked.

"She isn't blackmailing me and frankly the idea of you getting rid of a kid in spite of Jax kind of pisses me off." I said crossing my arms over my chest and walking towards the door. Tara huffed a few times before she finally turned towards me.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. I'll bust you out of here but you have to go with her." Tara said making me sigh again.

"I feel like I'm going in circles-" She cut me off.

"I saw your medical file Rory. If Gemma has to blackmail me to keep my secret then I'm going to blackmail you in order to keep your secret about your future bloodline." I knew exactly what Tara was talking about and while I felt rage that she would even have the nerve to threaten me I had to laugh.

"You are more and more like her everyday, I hope you know that." I spat at Tara.

"I don't want to but I have to. She isn't up to be out there looking for Abel with the boys. You are. I don't want to lose anyone else in my family. Please." Tara begged me and I leaned against the door trying to catch my breath. I ran my hands down my face and looked over at the both of them.

"Jesus fucking Christ...I'll put a bag together for you and meet you at the plane." I opened the door roughly but Tara gripped my arm to stop me throwing her arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear. I looked at Gemma over her shoulder and she gave me a nod.

"Yeah, so am I." I pulled out of the hug and shut the door leaving Gemma and Tara to plan her big escape. I caught a cab to Gemma's and packed a bag quickly before heading to my place to throw somethings together. I couldn't believe I was in this situation. Here I was packing a bag to return to the one place that was like hell on Earth for me because little Tara Knowles was blackmailing me. The irony of the entire situation was enough to make me want to bang my head against the wall and end it here. I found the old dark wooden cross that I had woken up in a Canadian hospital with the night I finally was able to get out of Belfast. I still couldn't believe I had made it out of there alive. I heard someone come in the front door and I pulled my gun out waiting to see who had come through the door. I was surprised to see Jax but he put his hands up when he met my eyes.

"Jesus it's nice to see you too." He said as I lowered my gun.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning my attention back to packing.

"Checking up on you. Juice said you were alright but-" I cut him off.

"But you wanted to make sure I didn't go into hiding until you took off?" I finished and he shook his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at my bed.

"I'm learning to juggle what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" I asked throwing a few more things in my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" He asked moving towards the bed.

"It would seem your old lady, or whatever you want to call her these days since you like to put your dick in random slutboxes, has a knack for blackmail. I've always heard men marry women like their mothers but didn't think it was true until this moment." I zipped my bag up and Jax came into my eye line.

"Wait...you're coming with us?" He asked a bit stunned.

"Yeah I am. Not freely that's for sure but your girl drives a hard bargain." I walked into the bathroom and heard Jax pace.

"How the hell did she convince you to come with when you were so dead set against going? Why would she help me-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"Oh trust me, it's not to help you. Especially since you managed to fuck up so royally this morning. Ima? Come on Jax. That's pathetic." I said throwing my toothbrush into a bag.

"Can you just...stop for a second." Jax gripped my arm and I looked at him.

"I...I'm sorry okay?" He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not your old lady. What are you apologizing to me for?" I said before grabbing my purse. Jax looked down at his feet and when I went to pull away he held onto me.

"Gemma and I talked about why you don't want to go back to Belfast and she said something that I can't seem to shake off." Jax's tone had mellowed out and sounded more fearful then anything.

"What's that?" I asked.

"If something bad happened to you...like what happened to Gemma happened...you'd tell me right? I mean you trust that I'd protect you from something like that ever happening don't you?" Jax asked me and I suddenly felt the weight of my past and my present starting to stack up. I put my hands on the front of his cut and looked at him.

"You and Opie have always been my rocks. I never feel weak when I have you two by my side but...I was alone for 6 years Jax. 6 years. What happened to me in Belfast...I hope I never have to relive but I'm taking that chance by getting on that plane with you all in order to get your son back. All I ask of you now is that you try and understand why I do the things I do. I didn't say no because I don't love you and Abel. I said no because that fear that hit you when you watched your son being taken away by Cameron is the same fear that hits me every time someone even mentions Belfast. It's enough to take me to my knees." I explained still holding onto the front of his cut.

"Then what made you change your mind?" He asked confused.

"Ultimately, I'm trying to save a future for you to have a family. I don't know. Maybe I feel like it's time Belfast knew I was still alive...maybe I'm going to die." Jax shook his head and gripped my face.

"Hey, I promise you...nothing will happen. I will kill every person in Belfast to keep you safe." Jax pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. When we finally let go of one another I gripped his face.

"When we get back, you'll make this shit right with Tara. She is part of this family now and she deserves to be treated as such." I commanded and Jax just shook his head. I packed up Piney's car and followed Jax over to the Clubhouse where I saw the boys loading up the van. Clay was handing off Gemma's bird to Miles and no doubt warning him. As I parked the boys all ran up to me and hugged me.

"It's good to have you back." Kozik said.

"We we're worried about you." Opie kissed my head.

"Juice was shitting himself." Tig hit Juice on the stomach and he kept his head down.

"Juice, grab the bags out of Piney's car." Jax's words caught Piney and Clay's attention.

"Rory's going with." Jax added and Chibs smiled at me.

"Aye, it'll be good to av'e all my girls in one place." Chibs kissed my cheek and I just nodded. Juice told Miles and Phil to get the bags before walking over to me.

"What changed your mind? You didn't read the letter did you?" He asked frantically and I pulled it out of my bag.

"I had some vacation time so I figured what better way to really feel like my life is going down the drain then to visit the past." I smiled sarcastically at him as I blocked the sun out of my face. He shook his head before Happy put him back to work. I walked over to Piney as he was giving the schedule to Clay.

"You sure you're up for this trip sweetheart? Don't want you overdoing it." Piney asked.

"Nonesense. She tough like her old man. Glad to have you with us." Clay kissed the side of my head before walking over to the truck. I held Piney's gaze.

"Yeah didn't you hear? I'm wonder-fricken-woman." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Piney put his hands on my face and looked at the bruise.

"Yeah well even she needs a moment to breathe." I could tell Piney was worried but I put my hands on top of his.

"I'll keep in touch. I promise." I kissed his cheek and let him hug me tightly before I caught sight of Lyla pulling up.

"We're heading to say goodbye to Gem. You wanna go?" Jax asked and I shook my head.

"No that's okay." Jax and Tig cocked their eyebrows at me.

"She'll want you to say goodbye." Tig said.

"She'll also probably want you to be on time too so why don't you just take off." I said tilting my head to the side. Tig put his hands up and got into the tow truck to take Clay and Jax to St. Thomas. Opie and Lyla were talking and I walked over to grab his bag from him and she stopped me.

"Hey, I hear you're going too." Lyla said with a sad smile.

"Yeah I gotta thing for Irish whiskey." I joked but pulled me to her quickly knocking the air out of me and surprising Opie and I both.

"Oh..um...okay." I said patting her back.

"Be careful okay? And make sure you bring him back to me." Lyla said into my hair. I looked at Opie and he had a smile on his face.

"I'll do my best. You just hold down the fort." I pulled away from her and she smiled at me.

"I'll um...let you guys finish up." I said before walking over to the van and throwing Opie's bag in the back. The boys were of course riding their bikes to the strip to load into the plane so I rode with Piney in the van. I was fairly quiet the whole drive over trying to calm myself and I guess Piney could feel that.

"You sure you can do this?" Piney asked making me jump.

"To be honest, I know I'm not but it's what I have to do. I've been avoiding this for years but...it's time I faced my past." I said looking over at him. He held out his hand and I smiled taking it feeling an ounce of reassurance. Piney always had that effect on me. As we pulled up I saw Oswald looking nervous as the boys loaded their bikes onto the cargo plane. I got out and opened the back to start loading but Chibs and Bobby pushed me aside telling me they got it covered. I stood next to the van I tucked my cross into my shirt as Oswald walked up to me.

"I see you are going with them. Think you could promise to bring them back for me? All my land is kind of riding on them." Oswald said with a laugh but I could tell he actually meant it.

"I'll bring as many of them back as I possibly can." I stuck my hand out as if I were making a deal with him and he shook it. We had gotten the plane loaded up when I saw Juice hand a set of keys over to Phil.

"Just make sure everything is in there and locked up. I'll move it around when I get back." Juice said and Miles pocketed the keys.

"Forget to lock up your dorm?" I asked leaning against the van.

"Nah I'm actually in the process of moving. Want to make sure he remembers to lock my place up after moving the rest of the boxes." Juice walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"Moving? Since when?" I asked surprised.

"Since a few days ago. Figured it was time to make some changes in my life." Juice made me eye him curiously.

"Don't tell me you're tired of living in the back of a bar with sweetbutts already." I teased but he merely smiled.

"I want more then that. I want something steady and committed. I kinda have my eye on this girl I want to settle down with but we'll see how that pans out." Juice said and for the first time I felt like we were communicating like we used to. I heard the Cutlass pulling in and snapped out of it.

"Well I hope that works out for you." I leaned off of the van leaving him where I once stood as Jax and Clay got out of the car.

"Cuttin' it close." Oswald said to Jax.

"Sorry we had to give someone a ride." Jax looked back and Gemma got out with a smile on her face.

"Not my idea...but I have a feeling." Jax said to Oswald before walking past him and looking at me.

"Well at least she won't be mad I didn't say goodbye right?" I said putting my shades on. Jax shook his head at me before Gemma walked over to me and put her arm behind my back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bobby said hugging Gemma.

"You two a're my favorite trouble makers." Chibs said with a smirk.

"You can say that again." Juice added before walking onto the plane. Gemma talked with Oswald for a moment while I listened to Clay talk to McGee.

"O'Neill...we got concerns maybe he's backing up some of Jimmy's lies. You think his Catholic loyalties are outweighing his commitment to the MC?" Clay asked and I already knew the answer to that question.

"Good, because whatever Jimmy's agenda is he can't know we're coming. That intel puts us in danger." Clay explained before hanging up and looking over at all of us.

"Belfast is set." He said making the boys move to get on the plane. I let out a sigh and Gemma gave me a squeeze.

"I'll be right by your side." Gemma said kissing my cheek. I smiled before Clay pulled her into his side.

"Let's go get our grandson back." He said to her before pulling her towards the plane. I kissed Piney goodbye and hugged both Miles and Phil before I felt a big arm go over my shoulders. I looked up to see it was Opie and I suddenly felt safe.

"You ready?" He asked me and I put my arm behind his back.

"Let's go stir shit up." I said walking towards the plane with him. I was putting my life in the hands of Samcro once again but this time I had to not only protect myself from the same threats I faced 4 years ago but protect my family from the truth about what happened to me.


	21. Shake It Out

**FINALLY! Our first Belfast chapter. I'm so excited for you all to read it. There are little pieces of Rory's background but don't worry you'll get more in the next chapter. PLEASE remember to leave feedback and to check out the snippets on my blog. After reading the update check out my blog for a special feature I'm doing just for you guys. Enjoy the update and welcome to Belfast my friends :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I felt my knees shaking the moment I stepped off that cargo plane but Gemma took a hold of my hand as we loaded up in the truck with some Sambel members. A few I knew were harmless others seemed to be new. The nerves in my stomach radiated throughout my whole body and a feeling of uneasiness was becoming almost uncontrollable.

"You are shaking like a whore in church." Gemma whispered.

"Probably because my body knows I'm not supposed to be here much like a whore in church." I whispered back as we pulled off the road to see three men parked. I sat next to the window and knew who two of the men were. The boys got off their bikes and greeted the men I knew to be First 9, Keith McGee and a man I loathed almost as much as Jimmy, Liam O'Neill. He was a horrible bastard and I never trusted him. I saw Chibs hug the third one whom I didn't recognize before turning back to the truck and waving at me. I tilted my head unsure if he wanted me to get out or not but he kept waving me over until I rolled the window down.

"What?" I asked.

"Aye, what a polite greeting to your Irish lover." The young male said and I squinted. There's no way that could be who I thought it was.

"Padraic?" I questioned earning a huge grin giving away his features I remembered from our youth.

"In the flesh darlin'." He put his arms out and I got out of the truck.

"Oh my God." I ran to him and jumped into his chest allowing him to pick me up off the ground.

"Christ ye'r a lot heavier den I remember." Padraic said making the others laugh.

"Well you've certainly grewn taller. I remember being taller then you for at least 3 years." I said as he put me down.

"Didn't stop ye from trying to grope me." He hit my hip with his and Chibs laughed.

"Lies. Pure lies." I said with a laugh as Chibs put his arm around the both of us.

"It's good to be home with ma family." Chibs said putting a hand on my face and Padriac's.

"You'll be reunited with Fiona and Kerrianne soon Uncle. They're dying to see ye." Padriac says. Someone cleared there throat and I turned to see McGee standing next to Clay looking baffled. I let go of Padraic and looked at the man who had abandon me all those years ago.

"A-Aurora? By God...it's a miracle." He said and I just nodded.

"That I'm alive or that I came back to Belfast?" I asked feeling the wind start to pick up.

"I'd say both. Erryone thinks yer' dead. They'll keel over when they see ye'" O'Neill spoke up and I cut my eyes to him.

"You've managed to keep from keeling over so let's hope I have a better effect on the others." I said coldly. There was an awkward silence before Clay finally spoke up.

"We should get back on the road." I turned to walk away and Padraic grabbed my hand.

"I hope ye' know I'll be getting ye on the back of this before ye leave." He smiled at me and I laughed.

"If you're lucky." I teased before walking back to the truck. I turned to see Juice eying both Padriac and I and tried to act like I didn't see him giving us death glares. Gemma smiled at me and I tried to avoid her gaze.

"And who was that handsome Irishmen you were cuddling up to?" She asked and I fought a blush.

"An old friend, Chibs's nephew Padraic. It would appear he joined Sambel." I said clearing my throat.

"I see that." Gemma put her arm around me as we followed the boys back onto the road once more. We drove around the bends and curves of the countryside until we came across a police roadblock which was suspicious immediately. We hung back as the others went through the checkpoint with the armed policemen.

"This is bad." Gemma said and I squinted trying to see who the officers were. They checked the passports before coming back and putting their guns in the boys faces and demanding they get down.

"This doesn't make sense. They wouldn't have been able to get the intel that quick." Seamus said in disbelief.

"It was a set up." I said making him look over at me.

"What do we do?" Gemma asked sounding nervous. I ignored her and watched the boys carefully. Chibs seemed to be rebelling and spit in one of the officer's faces earning him a quick hit to the face with the end of the man's riffle. The others started getting up and going after the man and scrambling.

"Oh shit!" Gemma said clearly scared at this point. Finally one of the officers fired his weapon off and I knew who he was. They started to load our boys into the back of the squad truck and I reached down into my pant leg for my gun.

"Jesus where are they gonna take em?" Gemma asked.

"After that ruckus these assholes will probably just shoot and dump them. Blame it on the life." Luther wasn't helping Gemma's fear and she looked over at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as I cocked my gun.

"Floor it." I said causing Luther to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Step on the gas!" I yelled.

"Jesus I'm not gonna broadside no police." Luther said and Gemma panicked.

"RUN EM OFF THE ROAD!" She practically hopped into Luther's lap to hit the gas sending us all forward.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND WOMAN? HOLY SHIT!" Luther screamed as we drove full force towards the police wagon but they swerved into a huge rock. Luther stopped the van and I hopped out with my pistol drawn. Padraic, McGee and the other Sambel members ran up to join us.

"Game of chicken I see. Must've been yer' idea." Padriac said with a laugh as he took the keys from the driver. Seamus Ryan tore open the back and tossed the cop out and I pulled him to his feet and pushed him up against the side of the van putting the gun in his face.

"Remember me you son of a bitch?" I held the gun to his cheek hard as Gemma helped get the others out of the back.

"I don't know who ye are ye crazy bitch." The man spat.

"Really? Let me remind you." I flipped the gun backwards and struck him hard across the nose breaking it.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that Rory?" Jax asked as they freed his hands.

"Welcome to Ireland." Padraic laughed patting him on the back.

"Think back 4 years...the girl you pulled over and turned over to Jimmy O'Phelan. I remember you." I seethed into his ear. When he didn't respond I shoved the gun into his crotch making the others start to freak out.

"Whoa whoa! That's enough." Clay said and I felt someone's arms go around me and pick me up.

"Easy Rory." Chibs tried to calm me down. He passed me to Padraic who held a smile.

"I certainly miss the tiger in ya." Padraic said and when I didn't smile and rubbed my back leading me away from the rest. I walked past Juice who still kept an eye on me whenever I was near Padraic.

"What was all dat about?" Padraic asked.

"He's one of the fuckers who reported me dead on the side of the road. Bastard needs a bullet in his head." I said looking over Padraic's shoulder.

"Well you looked like yer' going for the wrong head if ye ask me." Padraic looked back at the guy and I took a deep breath.

"Ye look really good Rory. I've missed ye." Padriac's words made me look up and see his smile.

"You still have that big smile that's contagious. It's kind of annoying." I laughed but was broken away from the moment as Chibs started beating the cop. Opie finally pulled him off of the cop and Clay continued to question him. When he didn't answer Clay he punched him sending him into Jax. Jax drew his blade from his hip.

"Hap, kill one of his men. Ar, come here." Padraic let me walk past him and I stood next to Jax who handed me his blade.

"Now you either start talking or I'm going to let her start cutting you into pieces, starting with your dick." Jax threatened the cop and he finally spilled his guts.

"WE WERE PAID! We were paid to detain you and send you back to the states." The cop said and Jax stared his down.

"Jimmy O'Phelan?" Jax asked.

"I don't know who." The cop said and I pushed the knife into his crotch.

"Hap." Jax said and the other cop started to wince in fear that Happy would shoot him.

"I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S EYES! We didn't get a name...only money and a task." The cop held up his hands.

"It was that bastard O'Phelan." Chibs said.

"That means he knows we're here." I said making Jax look at me.

"Yeah, it does." Jax watched me slink back a bit as I leaned against one of the rocks.

"Well we gotta do something about all this." Bobby said.

"Pull their I.D's." Clay said and the others started pulling the cops out of the back and pulling their I.D's. Clay pulled out the cop's I.D Jax and I had been questioning.

"Now we know your name...Charles...and now my boys know where you live." Clay announced.

"I'd hate something to happen to that pretty family because their dad was on the take." Jax threatened the man.

"We can ruin your career and we can definitely ruin your life...understand?" Clay asked.

"Aye." Charles said before Jax let him go and threw him to the ground. I kept my eyes on O'Neill and he finally met my gaze.

"Let's go." Clay said as we all loaded back up into the truck and left the cops to collect themselves. As we finally got out of the countryside I started remember places. I nudged Gemma as we road past Maureen Ashby's shop and she just so happened to be standing outside. We pulled onto the lot of Sambel to be greeted as if we were at home and the crew was welcoming the boys back from being away. The only difference was it was darker, colder and full of a lot more people I didn't know. There were cheers and whistles from everyone as they hugged their brothers in cuts. Gemma caught sight of Maureen and a red head next to her and started walking away from the group. I stayed at her side as she walked towards them.

"Well welcome." Maureen said looking at Jax and Clay.

"And you, welcome back. You grew up." Maureen touched my arm and I smiled. She shook Clay and Jax's hands before finally looking at Gemma.

"Gemma." She said earning a nod before Gemma looked at the girl.

"Oh this is Trinity, my daughter." Maureen explained.

"Gemma." Gemma introduced herself.

"No way this is Trinity. You were so small when I saw you last." I said.

"And you had blue streaks in your hair the last I saw. I thought it was the coolest." Trinity laughed.

"Hey I'm Jax, I think we spoke on the phone." Jax introduced himself and she shook his hand. She gave Trinity a look and she dismissed herself back to the shop.

"Didn't expect you'd be makin' the trip. S'why I called Aurora." Maureen said.

"Well I'm here. Where is my grandson?" Gemma asked getting to the point.

"Come on upstairs and have a cup o' tea." Maureen offered.

"I don't want any God damn tea." Gemma said not wanting to screw around anymore.

"This is my home Gemma. A wee bit o respect will go a long way." Maureen explained and I looked over at Gemma giving her a nod that it was what must be done.

"You got coffee?" Gemma asked rolling her eyes.

"Aye." Maureen said leading the four of us upstairs to the living area. She set us up with coffee before getting into it.

"Cammy brought the baby to me. He knew he was in deep shit with the club and the army. Set a meeting with my brother." Maureen explained.

"Wanting a pass from the priest?" Clay asked.

"Aye...he didn't get one." Maureen looked down.

"Good...your cousin nearly killed me. Stabbed my best friend to death. Got what he deserved." I said bitterly. Jax reached out and took my hand as he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." Maureen said trying to shake off what I'd just said.

"After that, Kellan took the baby in order to keep em' safe." Maureen said.

"Then let's go see Kellan." Jax said.

"No. He knows where yeh are. He'll find you." Maureen explained.

"So we just wait?" Gemma asked.

"Aye. Questions will be answered soon enough." Maureen said looking like she didn't like these games almost as much as we didn't.

"I'm sorry you're going through this and I'm sorry for your loss." Maureen apologized again to me and to Jax.

"Can't imagine the pain you must be feelin'." Maureen said making Jax nod. Gemma lit up a cigarette as Maureen stood up.

"Well I have clean sheets for the rooms. Lord knows they probably don't bother changin' em." Maureen said.

"Yeah we'll get the guys in here to bring the bags up." Clay stood up. Gemma picked up her bag and followed Maureen up the stairs to see the master bedroom as Jax and I followed Clay out.

"We need to hold church. I'll get McGee and the others." Clay said before whistling.

"Juice!" He called Juice over and he sprinted across the lot.

"Help Rory lug the bags upstairs. You can have whatever rooms left." Juice shook his head as I followed him over to the van and pulled out a few bags.

"So how are you feeling? Being back here and all." Juice asked as we carried the bags up.

"Like I'm waiting to catch a bullet between the eyes." I said reaching the top of the stairs.

"You seem to get along with Chibs's nephew pretty well." Juice said as more of a statement.

"We're pretty close." I said simply.

"How close?" Juice asked and I turned around taking the sheets Maureen had given us.

"Now that's none of your business." I blew him off before running through the rooms putting the sheets on the beds. I finally settled myself into the room at the end of the hall with a double bed. I laid on the bed trying to fathom being here. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and didn't even notice Juice standing in the doorway watching me.

"Can I help you creeper?" I asked looking over at him.

**"**Just wondering why you're in my room unless you volunteered to bunk with me." Juice said confusing me.

**"**What are you talking about?" I asked.

**"**Clay said I could take the last room since I helped bring bags up. This would be the room." Juice looked around the room and I sat up.

**"**Clearly he's mistaken. Can't you sleep in one of the other rooms with the boys?" I asked trying to figure out how I managed to screw the sleeping arrangements up.

**"**They've got single beds and this is meant for two people. It's either me or Bobby and I know for a fact that he snores pretty intensely." Juice said making me laugh.  
><em><br>_**"**Yeah well I haven't dated Bobby so he might just be the better option." I said not trying to let him win.

**"**Suit yourself. I'm sorry you aren't mature enough to handle sleeping next to me." He said surprisingly confident. I wasn't the only one with a sharp tongue today but I suppose this was payback for blowing him off about Padriac. He tossed his bag on the floor but before he walked out he turned back to me.

"Oh and If he tries to spoon with you in the middle of the night there's a really uncomfortable couch out here, just for you princess." He gave a fake grin before walking back out towards the common room and I couldn't help but smile.  
><em><br>_"…Ass." I said to myself before getting up and changing my clothes. I walked out to see Gemma had crashed on the couch. I went ahead and covered her up before walking down the steps towards the Sambel clubhouse. I felt someone grab the belt loop of my jeans and I moved to swing on them but to my relief it was just Padraic.

"Easy there lass'." He laughed back up in time to avoid getting hit.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." I said honestly thinking it was O'Neill already trying to put the moves on me.

"Leave ya with Charmin' boys for a few and ya become all hasty with tha fightin' again." Padraic teased me as we found a table to sit down on.

"Charming boys have nothing to do with me not liking my ass grabbed." I said bumping my arm into his.

"Are ye' sure? This one is givin' me dagger eyes and I dun even know is' name." Padraic nodded to the left and I looked over to see Juice coming down the steps staring at the both of us.

"I can change that...JUICE! Come here." I called out to him and he walked over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" He asked looking from me to Padraic.

"Padraic this is Juice. Juice this is Padraic Telford, Chibs's nephew." The two shook hands and greeted one another.

"Such'a formal introduction from a girl who nearly bludgeoned me." Padraic said making Juice chuckle.

"She does that to a lot of people. Don't feel bad." Juice said making Padraic look at me.

"I bet." Padraic said.

"So how do you two know each other?" Juice asked crossing his arms over his chest and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Aurora is my future old laday...dependin' on who ye ask." Padraic's words made Juice visibly uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" Juice cleared his throat.

"Yeah. My mum loves her. Chibs's practically forced us to mate when we turned 18." Padraic said making me laugh.

"If I recall you were doing just fine trying to get in my pants all on your own." I said pulling a cigarette out of his cut.

"Lies, I am a very gentle Irishmen. Ask around." Padraic took the cigarette from me and pulled one out for himself before lighting the both of them. It was a habit he always did when we were younger.

"So you two were together way back when?" Juice asked.

"Aye, Rory is my American girl." Padraic grinned putting his arm around me.

"And you my Irish gentlemen." I said returning his affection. A van pulled into the lot and caught all our attention. Juice snapped out of it and ran to the Sambel clubhouse to let the others know. Padraic pulled me off the table and started leading me into the clubhouse just as the others were walking out to see who was in the mystery van. I stood behind the boys and watched carefully not sure if I should take cover or not. As the man pulled the door to the van open Fiona emerged.

"Oh God it's my girls." Chibs ran past the group towards Fiona and Kerrianne. Fiona looked even more exhausted then the last time I saw her but seeing Kerrianne brought a smile to my face. She had grown so much since I left Belfast. She had Chibs's eyes too. They were so far away I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell Chibs was happy to see them both. She smiled at whatever he said before he moved in for a hug. Fiona looked on the verge of tears as her husband and daughter were finally reunited after so long and threw her arms around the both of them. I rested my hand on my heart as I watched the moment in both contentment and envy. I'd give anything to be reunited with my parents but I knew it was impossible. I felt a hand on my back and looked to see Juice staring back at me. It was a look of concern to which I simply nodded and smiled letting him know I was okay.

"She has his eyes." I whispered.

"This is the happiest I've seen Chibs in a long time." Juice responded and for the first time since arriving in Belfast we were being civil to one another. I finally caught Kerrianne's eyes and I saw her say something to Chibs causing him to let her go and turn to look at me.

"Rory girl." He called over to me and Juice dropped his hand from my back as I started to walk towards them. As I got closer Kerrianne smiled and threw her arms out. I picked up my pace a little and wrapped my arms around her letting out a loud laugh as we connected.

"I can't believ' it's you." Kerrianne said in disbelief.

"God you've grown too fast." I hugged her tightly. Chibs and Fiona were smiling at the both of us. I pulled out of the hug to grip her face and push her curly locks away from her face. She did the same to me.

"Your hair..." She said as she ran her fingers through my lighter hair.

"My hair? Your hair. You look just like your mum." I laughed.

"Boys! Come meet ma' little girl." Chibs called to the others and they made their way over to us.

"Kerrianne, this is Clay Morrow. He's president of Samcro." Kerrianne meekly shook Clay's hand.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart." Clay said.

"This is Jackie boy, VP." Jax smiled at Kerrianne.

"Heard a lot about you." Jax said politely.

"Now this is Opie, Bobby Elvis, Happy and Juicy boy." The others shook her hand and I watched as Juice took in her appearance. Something about his gaze concerned me.

"Let's talk upstairs. Rory why don't you take Kerrianne to get something to drink and catch up." Clay asked and I nodded taking Kerrianne's hand. As we got away from the others Kerrianne pulled me to her again and hugged me tightly.

"Whoa..." I laughed as it was a sudden hug and much tighter then before.

"Ma' told me what ye did for me. I'm so sorry." She whispered into my hair and I sighed hugging her back.

"You're my family. I'd do anything for you." I said. She still held onto me for dear life.

"Thank you." She said firmly. I didn't make the choice I did all those years ago for gratitude but knowing that it wasn't for nothing and that Kerrianne knew how much I cared about her was worth it.

**[Juice's POV]**

I watched as Chibs stood with Fiona and the smile that hadn't left his face got bigger as Rory and Kerrianne embraced and felt like the wind was knocked out of me. The love that Chibs and Fiona had was surviving overseas and through all this bullshit that being apart of the clubs entails. I wanted what Chibs had. I wanted a family that had unconditional love for one another and held no bounds. I snapped out of it when Clay suggest we talk to Fiona upstairs and watched Rory and Kerrianne take off towards the store to get something to drink. Rory looked at home when she was with Kerrianne or Padriac. I felt like I had so much more about her that I had to learn. We sat down in the common room to get updated on Jimmy O but Fiona seemed on edge.

"I av'e no idea why Jimmy lied. Not privy to is' plans. He doesn't trust me anymore." She turned back and looked at Chibs.

"Do you at least know what he's been up to since he's been back?" Chibs asked her.

"Recruiting. He's at his bar pretty much day and night." Fiona said.

"What about O'Neill? He on Jimmy's permanent payroll?" Jax asked.

"Not dat I know of. But like I said, last few months I been in da dark." Fiona explained. Another dead end on our mission and we all seemed to feel it.

"It wasn't too smart bringing Aurora here eider'. If O'Neill does have a connection to Jimmy he'll be sure to tell him." Fiona gathered our attention.

"She's safe with us. You all are." Chibs said rubbing her shoulder.

"Why would it matter if she's here to Jimmy?" I asked catching a few pairs of eyes for speaking up.

"Dats a story she'll have to tell yeh but it's not safe for ere'. Watch her closely." Fiona said to me directly and I nodded. The door opened and Kerrianne and Rory emerged.

"We should start wrappin' it up Fi. We need to get back." The driver of the van said to Fiona.

"Kellan want's us to stay at the rectory. It's like a bloody fortress." She said getting up and walking over to Kerrianne and Rory. She put her hand on Rory's face and smiled.

"Jimmy really gonna try and hurt us ma?" Kerrianne asked and Chibs was quick to get up.

"Hey no one's ever gonna hurt my baby...or my girls." Chibs kissed Kerrianne's head before putting his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Cant they stay for awhile? I mean they just got here." Rory asked the man who stood like security by the door.

"Church isn't that far. We can get em back safe." Clay added.

"You lads armed?" He asked us and all of us pulled out our weapons. Even Rory put her leg up on the chair showing her ankle holstered gun.

"Alright...tonight then." The guy walked towards the door.

"Hey thanks." Chibs called after the man. Chibs looked at Kerrianne.

"I guess ye'll wanting to be catching up with Rory?" He asked and Rory patted his chest.

"Oh no you all need family time. I'll catch up with her another day." Rory smiled kissing Kerrianne's cheek before leaving the three of them to talk. Most of the guys went to their rooms to gets some shut eye but I went out side to smoke a cigarette. I sat out there for awhile watching people come and go. It was like being at home but with really shitty weather. Though the open fields and beautiful scenery we saw on the way in seemed like a good reason to set up a life here. I was startled when someone plopped down next to me but relaxed when I saw it was Rory.

"Someone's jumpy." She said putting a cigarette to her lips and lighting it.

"I blame the weather. Back home everything is bright and sunny. You can see when something is walking up on you but here it's dark and gloomy so you barely see when someone does a power sit right next to you." I said making her smile. She took a pull off her cigarette as we sat in silence.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I furrowed my eyebrows at her unsure of what she was talking about.

"Earlier when Chibs introduced you to Kerrianne, you seemed upset." She said.

"Not really upset just a little envious I guess. He's got a good thing. It's hard not to want that." I explained.

"A good thing? His wife and his daughter live a million miles away in this shitstorm. I'd hardly call it a good thing." Rory said defeated.

"But even with the shitstorm and the miles you can tell that they have a deep love for each other." I said making Rory look at me.

"So what? You're looking for a family? Nice little wife and a few little Juan Carlos's to have running around?" Rory laughed and I shook my head.

"Maybe someday. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked but her gaze became serious.

"Have you learned nothing from all of this? Look at Opie trying to raise his kids alone or Jax who is trying to get his back after it was kidnapped or Chibs who was banished from his home and can see his wife and daughter maybe once or twice a year. Why would you think you could start a family in this?" She asked as if I were trying to open an ice skating rink in hell.

"It's all about love. If it's strong enough, deep enough...anything can survive. Opie isn't trying to raise his kids, he is and Jax is doing everything he can to find his son." I said gazing back at Rory who looked caught off guard.

"And Chibs well, he's up there cherishing what time he does have with his family because of that love." She watched my face for a few moments as I took a drag off my cigarette before chuckling.

"The boy takes a leap of faith on love. That's pretty cute. I wasn't aware bikers lived in a Disney movie." Rory started mocking me and I shook my head.

"Forget it." I stood up and Rory clicked her tongue to her teeth.

"I'm just joking Juice. Relax." She laughed.

"Why do you have to do that? Act like I'm some giant idiot all the time. Weren't you the one telling me I'm not the club jackass or were you just bullshitting me?" I asked throwing my arms out.

"Why are you so uptight?" Rory asked curious as to why I was freaking out.

"Because I've got people telling me to keep an eye on you because of your mysterious past here and you keep pushing me away...it's fucking terrifying. How am I supposed to protect you if you keep making me feel like I'm too stupid to." I said taking a deep breath. Rory looked a bit in shock that I was so honest with her but before she could answer Chibs walked outside and whistled for me. I jogged up the steps and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Interupttin' am I?" Chibs asked and I shook my head.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm gonna take Fi and Kerrianne back to the church. Let Jackie boy know." Chibs said and I nodded. I walked back to Jax's room to find he was talking to Maureen's daughter Trinity.

"Hey uh Chibs is taking Fiona and Kerrianne back to St. Matt's." I announced breaking up the little chit chat.

"Tell him to wait for me. I'm going with em." Jax stood up.

"I better come with yeh. Don't want you lads gettin' lost in the big city." Trinity said making me eye her and Jax before she practically chased me out of the room. Bobby had finally woken up and came walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey man I might need to trade rooms with you." I stopped him as Jax walked past me.

"No can do Juicy. I've already taken a siesta on that bed and I don't plan on giving it up. Besides Opie doesn't snore." I rolled my eyes at Bobby.

"Well Rory isn't going to share a bed with me so I kind of need to trade." I explained.

"Ask Hap, he'll trade." Bobby said as I followed him out to the common room.

"Yeah I don't really want to do that." I stopped Bobby with my tone and he eyed me.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Come on man. I'll owe you one." I pitched but Bobby laughed.

"Afraid Hap might give you a little competition?" Bobby asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Do you honestly think I need anymore at this point? She's practically fawning over Chibs's nephew. Cut me a break here." I begged.

"Sorry brother. I can't help ya." Bobby walked outside and I sat down on the couch. Gemma walked in and sat down next to me.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked putting a hand on my back. I looked over at her and sighed.

"You've been away for a while but I assume you know I screwed up with Rory?" I asked and she made a face.

"There are few things I don't hear baby." She said.

"Well I've tried just about everything to make things better between us but it's not working. Even when I'm just being friendly she shuts me down like I'm some sort of asshole." I explained.

"Did you ever think maybe she can't be friends with you?" Gemma pitched.

"Why not? I didn't screw her over when we were friends." I pointed out and Gemma just smiled.

"But you started as friends and she started to feel more for you based on who you are. You're a sweetheart with a wonderful smile Juice. Qualities any women would find hard not to fall for." Gemma pitched my cheek.

"So you think it's too difficult for her to be friends with me because she might not be able to just be friends?" I asked and Gemma kissed my cheek.

"Give her some time. She'll come around." Gemma got up from the couch as I mulled over what she had said. Something about the idea of Rory not being able to be nice to me because she was afraid of falling for my charms made me feel a lot lighter. I could handle something like that. I snapped out of it when the door opened quickly.

"For fuck's sake." Opie said taking his gloves off as he was followed in by Jax.

"What happened?" I asked standing up.

"Fucking drive by. I feel right at home here." Opie said.

"We got church. Let's go." Jax said seeming annoyed.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone's fine. The girls are a little shook up but fine. Rory might need a few shots." I followed Jax out.

"Wait, Rory was with you?" I asked.

"Yeah she said she needed to get away for a bit. She's fine bro." Jax hit my chest as we all walked into the Sambel church. We waited for Chibs to join us before beginning though. Padraic sat down across from me and I tried not to make eye contact with him. Luckily Chibs arrived.

"Girls okay?" Jax asked as Chibs stalked in keeping his eyes on O'Neill.

"Yeah Casey picked em up outside the back of the rectory." Chibs sat down with his beer and opened it.

"Any idea who the shooter was?" Clay asked.

"Had to be Jimmy." Opie said from beside me.

"No it wasn't. It was UVF. Radical loyalist. They know that Fiona is with Jimmy so they probably been stalkin' her since she showed up here." McGee said.

"Jimmy's got to be overwhelmed with all the recruitin' he's been doin down South." O'Neill said.

"So they gun down women and children?" Jax seethed.

"If dey wanted to kill yeh, you'd be dead." O'Neill said like he was so sure. Him and Jax stared each other down.

"He's right. UVF was using Fiona to send a message to Jimmy to seize and desist." McGee backed up O'Neill.

"Jesus Christ." Clay rubbed at his eyes.

"We ain't in Charmin' any more boys." Chibs said taking a swig of his beer.

"Everyone just watch your asses and stay alert. We don't want shit popping off our first night." Bobby said.

"Aye." McGee slammed the gavel down and we all got up from the table. I went to walk out of the clubhouse but Chibs grabbed my arm.

"Whatever shite you got going on with Rory you need to squash it. She needs someone to have her back Juicy." Chibs seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm trying man. She isn't the easiest person to follow around." I said as we walked out to the party that was already in full swing. I watched Padraic walk over to Rory and hand her a beer. She smiled at him and I felt my stomach sink a bit.

"Ey' don't worry about Padraic. He's harmless. He knows she's coming home with us." Chibs tried to reassure me but something in my stomach kept reminding me that they had history. A better history then Rory and I.

"Yeah well forgive me if I'm not comfortable with her flirting with another ex." I said honestly.

"All's fair in love and war, Juicy. Beat her at her own game." Chibs said gesturing to the other ladies who seemed to not be phased at all by the weather due to their lack of clothing.

"Because that worked out so well last time." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah ah, look, chat, tease the buggers but no touchy touchy." Chibs waved his finger in front of my face and I laughed.

"You do realize if this goes horribly wrong I will blame you right?" I warned but he merely laughed and put me in a headlock before ushering me to the Belfast sweetbutts.

**[Rory's POV]**

After getting caught in the crossfire I was a bit shaken up. Padraic sat down with me and handed me a beer.

"Rough day?" He asked making me laugh.

"More like rough life. Thank you." I took the beer and took a big swig.

"Ah it's only yer first day. You'll be back to whippin' people in to shape in no time." He patted my knee.

"You know I always figured you'd end up in a cut but I don't know I just thought maybe you'd reconsider and actually do something with your life." I realized my words may have been a bit harsh but Padraic gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Well my good looks will only take me so far." He joked.

"I'm sorry I just mean-" He cut me off.

"I know. Truth is ma would agree with ya. She wanted me to finish schooling and go to America to study. I always thought she just wanted me to chase after yeh." He smirked.

"As you can see my life clearly didn't take off either so that would have been a bad move." I took another swig of my beer as O'Neill started challenging people to a boxing match.

"I think ye faired pretty well. Chibs tells me you're a nurse now. That's somethin'" Padraic said.

"Yeah I spent so much time in the hospital these days they figured they should just give me a job." I snorted.

"Aye but at least yeh got some practice with lyin' on yer back." Padraic's words made my mouth drop and I hit his arm.

"What an asshole." I said with a laugh.

"Relax love I was just jokin'. Though yeh know I'd love to get horizontal with ya like when we were lovebirds." Padraic said into my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck. I looked at him for a few moments and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's a good thing I know you so well otherwise I'd have slapped you." I said and Padraic shook his head fiercely as he got up from the picnic table.

"Now see yer mind went to the derty place. I'm a man of substance. Don't make me out to be cheap." Padraic wander off to no doubt get the keys for our adventure and I went to grab another beer but was met with a sight I'd prefer not to see. Some slutty blonde in a pink bra was grinding all over Juice and he was laughing it up with Chibs right next to him. I knew I was glaring but I couldn't help it. He was so full of shit about this whole settling down thing and I actually felt guilty for making fun of him earlier. He kept his hands by his side as the sweetbutt invaded every aspect of his personal space but he certainly seemed to be enjoying it. I felt someone press up against me from behind and wrap their arms around me.

"What'aya starin' at that prick fur? Yeh know where a real man is." The voice sent a cold chill down my spine and I quickly turned around to push him away. O'Neill stood smirking in front of me.

"I wasn't interested back then Liam, what makes you think my standards are low now?" I spat as he swayed his sweaty body towards me.

"Don't fight it lass. Not even death kept yeh from comin' back to get some of this." He pulled me by my lower back into him again and I put my hands up so I wouldn't have to be pressed to him.

"BACK OFF O'NEILL!" I yelled pushing him away. I must have caught the attention of a few people because he looked around and laughed trying to dissolve the scene. Jax caught my gaze and started across the way towards me.

"Who wants a piece of the champ?" O'Neill shouted going back towards the fighting circle.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked putting a hand on my arm as I hugged my arms around me.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just hate him." I told Jax as he looked back at O'Neill.

"Did he hurt you?" Jax looked me over and I sighed.

"No not this time." I trailed off hoping Jax hadn't picked up on it.

"Was he part of the past you don't want to talk about?" Jax asked sternly and I just met his eyes. I watched his body language change entirely as he bit his bottom lip hard and turned back to the fighting circle.

"Jax...Jackson!" I called after him.

"Who's next?" O'Neill asked.

"ME!" Jax stepped up to fight with O'Neill and O'Neill laughed.

"Prince Charmin' let's go." O'Neill looked back to me and blow me a kiss making me cringe. Trinity taped up Jax's hands after he handed his rings to Bobby.

"Don't let him mess up that pretty face of yours." Bobby said.

"This is stupid. Why are you doing this?" I asked trying not to get completely disgusted with the situation.

"What's going on?" Opie asked.

"Look, you won't come out with it so I'll start making up for past failures the only ways I know how." Jax explained.

"You're being a goddamn fool Jackson." I said sounding like a mother. He yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the table as Gemma walked over to me and touched my arm.

"What's that all about?" She asked as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Stupid shit." I said simply before Juice joined her side.

"Hey you okay?" He asked making me blow a raspberry at him.

"Oh fuck off." I said before storming away to go find Padraic. I wasn't going to watch Jax pummel O'Neill or Juice act like he gave a damn when he was just dry humping some skank moments before. I headed across the street and took the elevator to the roof of the old box factory. It was still vacant after all these years but it was where Padraic and I would go to spy on the club when McGee and the others said the parties were too rough. Padraic was already on the rooftop.

"I grabbed the essentials. A cooler a brew and a blanket." He held the two things up and I laughed.

"How you spoil me Padraic." I teased sitting down on the blanket. Padraic opened to bottles and passed me one before sitting down.

"So why don't you tell me about the lad with the head tattoo's." Padraic said making me cut my eyes at him.

"Come on. Yer puttin' on quite a show for the lad. At least give me the story." Padraic pressed and I swigged my beer.

"We used to date. End of story." I said simply making him laugh.

"Trust me love, the stories never end with you. Tell ole Paddy what the real story is." Padriac smiled trying to coax the truth out of me and I couldn't resist his offer.

"We got pretty close. We only dated a few months but we've practically been through hell and back already." I explained.

"So what happened?" I could feel his eyes on me.

"He cheated on me. I walked in on him getting a blow job from some Asian whore." I said looking over at him.

"Ouch. Musta been rough." Padraic said with sympathy.

"Yeah and if we weren't in public I might have ripped his nuts off and made the bitch eat them." I said.

"Still a bit hostile I see. Wait, you were in public?" He asked.

"The boys were on a run which apparently is justification for cheating in your world." Padraic put his hands up immediately.

"Hey now don't turn the hammer on me." He said making me laugh.

"Why is is that these things have their own set of rules? I'll never understand." I pulled on his cut.

"It's the life Rory. You know that much." I shrugged at his words.

"Yeah...the life." I said taking another swig of my beer.

"Though I ate' to break it to yeh but even without these people make mistakes." Padraic pulled on his cut and I rolled my eyes.

"What is with you Sons? Always defending each other even when you know you're in the wrong." I said in shock.

"It's beyond brudderhood. I barely know that guy and you know that I love ya, I'm merely sayin' if your feelings were strong for the guy it might be worth givin' em a second chance." Padraic explained. I let out a sigh as I laid back onto the blanket to look at the sky.

"Second chances means second opportunities to get hurt." I said as Padraic looked down at me.

"Or a second chance to find what we're all search fur." Padraic said making me laugh.

"If you say love I will tell everyone how soft you are." I warned making him smile.

"Someone to call home. This life is so fast an chaotic it's hard to keep up mos days. We're like balloons." Padraic said making me furrow my brows at him.

"Full of hot air?" I teased.

"Close but no. We float around where ever the wind blows us but eventually we all gotta come down. Some of us are fortunate enough to fall into the arms of a luscious sweetbutt." He said making me roll my eyes.

"Others get lucky and get girls like yeh. Stable, honest, no bullshite kinda girls. The forever type of girl." I stared up at Padraic and sat up to meet his gaze.

"Who's to say I'm not your forever type of girl?" I asked before meeting his lips with my own. I felt his lips turn up into a smile before he placed a hand on my face.

"Aye because Belfast is my home. I know this place makes yeh unnerved and I'd never wish that on yeh." Padraic said making me frown.

"No matta how hard yeh fight it, Charming is your home. Perhaps someday you'll be able to make it so with that lad." Padraic pushed my hair out of my face and I sighed as he pulled me to his chest so we could lay down together.

"I hate that you are so damn poetic." I said resting my hand on his chest.

"Aye, ladies love a man with soulful words." Padraic said with a grin. I laid up on that roof with Padraic for quite awhile before he got a call and had to leave. I walked into the common room to see Clay, Happy, Opie, Chibs and Juice playing cards and Bobby and Gemma standing in the kitchen talking.

"Where's Jax?" I asked hanging my coat up.

"With the priest." Opie answered as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"How was yeh date? Did yeh see stars?" Chibs asked with a laugh.

"As a matter of fact I did." I smirked making the boys laugh.

"That's ma' boy." Chibs said as he looked at his cards. I noticed Juice having a silence conversation with Opie between glances. I brushed it off getting a mug from the cabinet.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Gemma put her arm around me as Bobby fixed the tea.

"Alright. Tired but alright. This place takes a lot of me." I said as Bobby turned around and caught Gemma and I staring at the boys playing their game of poker.

"Talk to him yet?" Gemma asked.

"What's the point? We'll go home and shit will still be the same." I said honestly.

"You know I've been married twice and I can honestly say that you ladies have quite some pull. Much more then my old ladies ever have." Gemma and I looked at Bobby.

"We dated a few months." I scrunched up my face at the assumption of being Juice's old lady.

"Apparently that's all it takes. That boy has been a wreck since you broke up with him. Just this short period of time that you've spent in close proximity has flipped him around completely." Bobby explained but I had a hard time believing it.

"I think you guys are over thinking this just a bit." I held out my mug and Bobby filled it with tea.

"You wouldn't bother picking at him if you didn't want him in your life sweetheart." Gemma said as I walked over to the sugar.

"Maybe I just like being a bitch?" I smiled sarcastically making Bobby chuckle.

"Well at least you get it honest." Gemma said as I walked past the table putting a hand on Chibs's shoulder.

"Wanna get in on this?" Chibs asked.

"Nah I'm going to bed." I said kissing his cheek.

"Just the same. Juice is cheatin' anyway." Happy said mean mugging Juice from across the table.

"Well Hap I could have told you he's good at that." I said sipping my tea. Opie and Chibs made noises as I started out of the room.

"You know for someone who saw stars you are kind of cranky. Are you on the rag?" More noises were made as Juice bit back at me. I turned and looked at him as he folded his hands on the table.

"I'm curious Juice, did you find someplace to sleep tonight?" I asked cocking my eyebrow. The boys continued to taunt back and forth as Juice and I took shots at one another.

"How about I play you for it? Winner takes the room and loser rides the couch." Juice offered.

"Shit is getting real intense." Clay said looking between the both of us.

"Sure, why not. But Opie shuffles and Happy deals." I said walking back to the table and grabbing a chair. Juice handed Opie the deck of cards and he started to shuffle them before handing them to Happy. Happy dealt the cards between the two of us and Juice kept his eyes on me as I looked at my cards.

"This is the most sexually frustrated card game I've ever witness." Opie said.

"Aye, I'm gettin' blue balls just watchin'." Chibs added.

"How many cards?" Happy asked Juice.

"Two." Juice handed Happy his cards and Happy gave him two fresh ones.

"How many Rory?" He looked over at me.

"Just one." I said taking the card from Happy. Bobby and Gemma had walked towards the table to watch the ongoing's of the game.

"Alright what's the verdict?" Bobby asked. Juice had a smile on his face as he laid his cards down.

"Ironically enough I have a flush in all hearts." He said confidentially making the boys look at me.

"Wow that's a great hand. I'm almost impressed." I said with a laugh.

"Almost?" Juice said as I laid my cards down.

"A flush almost beats a full house." The boys cheered as the smile faded from Juice's face. I stood up and leaned over the table.

"Enjoy the couch." I said before grabbing my tea and putting a hand on Happy's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Juicy. Luck'a the Irish." Chibs clapped a hand on Juice's shoulder and I heard Juice chuckle.

"Yeah...something like that." I glanced back at Juice who strangely enough had a smile on his face. What started as a pissing match ended semi civil.

**[Jax's POV]**

I followed Father Kellan into his church and sat next to him in one of the pews. His silence was off-putting to say the least. My adrenaline was still high from beating the hell out of O'Neill but I was trying to focus on getting Abel back.

"Maureen said you have my son." I said lightly remembering I was in a church.

"I know where he is, yes." Kellan said.

"Where?" I asked desperately.

"He's safe. Far from Belfast." I felt a jolt in my chest and I sat back slightly trying to contain my anger.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. He kept his mouth closed.

"Do you have Abel or not?" I asked once more.

"Your son was in danger. That threat is still present." Kellan explained.

"Jimmy." I said.

"Aye." Kellan confirmed.

"Why? He has no reason to hurt my kid." I said frustrated.

"Oh he has many." He shifted his body towards mine.

"What I'm about to tell you Jackson is a very volatile subject. The words I say only God can be a witness, you understand?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Jimmy O'Phelan wants to end the Irish relation with the Sons Of Anarchy. Wants to cut out the Belfast charter from any future work, stop dealing guns in Charming." Kellan explained.

"Running protection to Sambel's main gig was why my Dad set up the charter." I said trying to figure out what the deal was.

"Jimmy wants to keep that income in his pocket. Wants to start selling your guns to the Russians up in Oregon for a greater profit. Everything Jimmy does is for profit." Kellan said making me lost.

"What does that have to do with my kid?" I asked.

"The army's come to a very difficult decision. Jimmy's greed and arrogance has become a hindrance both internally and personally. You experienced an example of that tonight." I realized what Kellan was saying.

"Your gonna get rid of him." I said watching his face. A man of God talking of an execution wasn't making my stomach feel any better with Abel gone.

"Well Jimmy's been meshed with so many things that define us. If word got out that he'd kill one of our own leaders there will be chaos. The loyalist will have a field day." I had to laugh to myself as the pieces started to fall into place.

"But if someone from the outside killed em..." I pitched.

"Vengeance from a distraught father...retribution for a a beloved sister. Something every Irishmen would understand." I tilted my head.

"Retribution...are you talking about Rory?" I asked.

"Aye. The torture he put her through is only that of a monster. The burden of those scars he left her with could never be forgiven. For her and your son, Jimmy must go." Kellan explained.

"What did he do to her? She won't tell me and I can't base killing him on the word of you." I tried to coax the story out of him and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"When I got Aurora out of Belfast I knew the stories of what happened to her died here. I only pray that she has made a better life for herself." Kellan didn't seem to know that Rory had come with us to Belfast. There was only one question I had to know before leaving this church.

"Did Jimmy rape her?" I asked through gritted teeth. Kellan stared at me for a few moments before letting out a heavy breath.

"The things Jimmy did to her were beyond any word of suffering. Things that will haunt any man of any faith." Kellan's words made my jaw lock up. I felt a rage boiling inside of myself.

"Jimmy had to have known that if I came here that you and I would be having this conversation." I explained gripping the front pew.

"He knows a line's been drawn. That's why he lied to you about the baby and why he tried to get you deported and now you're here. Why he want's that little one is purely leverage. The rage you feel can only be halted by the thought of getting your son back and he knows that. He's a grave threat to both our families. You kill Jimmy O'Phelan and I will make sure Abel goes home in the arms of his loving family." Kellan said to me looking me directly in the eye before patting my shoulder once more before getting up. I stayed sitting in the church for a few more moments trying to wrap my head around everything. All I could think about was getting Abel back but at the same time my heart broke for Rory. Kellan talked as if there were something worse then rape and racking my brain to figure it out only made my stomach turn. I got up from the church and headed back to the Sambel clubhouse where there still seemed to be a few late night partiers. I walked up the steps to where we were staying to see that most of the lights were dim. There were playing cards and chips spread out on the table and Juice was lying on the couch. He looked up at me as I shut the door.

"Hey, why are you out here?" I asked him.

"Lost a bet with Rory. Somehow we ended up bunking together but she isn't having it." Juice explained.

"I'd say she's still a bit anger about the whole blow job thing huh?" I joked and Juice chuckled.

"Yeah I'd say so." Juice said as I walked across the room.

"You okay man?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just beat. I need a shower and some sleep." I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in.

"Water pressure sucks and is pretty fucking cold but have at it man." Juice gestured to the bathroom and I nodded at him. I walked back to my room and grabbed some clean boxers before walking into the bathroom. I thought for a few moments before walking back out and looking at Juice.

"Hey man why don't you crash in my room tonight. I'll crash in there with her so she doesn't rip your nuts off." I said as Juice rolled off the couch.

"I wont argue with that. That couch was like being shanked all over again." He put a hand on his back and winced before patting my chest.

"Get some sleep." I said before walking back into the bathroom. I stepped into the ice cold shower and tried knew I couldn't think in there like I could back home. If anything, the cold water made me more alert as to how fucked up everything was around me at the moment. I had to kill a man to get my son back, my mom was facing hard time as well as us when we returned, my relationship was utter shit at the moment and I was finding that the more I learned about Rory's past the less I truly wanted to know. The thought...the idea of anything horrible happening to her made me feel extremely guilty. I couldn't help but remember the talk we had before she decided to go to Belfast.

_::FLASHBACK::_

_We sat on the roof of the clubhouse smoking after attending Rory's mom's funeral. She hadn't said much since it all went down but I could tell she was hurting. _

_"So what did social services say?" I asked her as she blew out the smoke. She sat silently for a few moments and for a second I thought she might just ignore me._

_"They said I'm not legally an adult yet so I'd have to go into the system until I was at least 18 but Piney said he would work something out with them." She said keeping her eyes trained out on the town. _

_"We aren't going to let them take you Ar. I promise." I put a hand on her back._

_"You know better then to make me promises Jax." She said simply before putting the cigarette back to her lips. It was hard looking at her at 16 years old and knowing that she's been through enough to make her twice that age. A stupid number dictated where she'd be spending her future on paper._

_"What can I do for you? I feel so fucking useless and I can't take that. I couldn't help Thomas and now I feel like I'm failing you-" She turned towards me._

_"You were there for Thomas every step of the way. There was nothing you could do. There's nothing you can do for me either. I'm trapped here...forever alone." She explained before looking back out at Charming. The root of her pain rested in our hometown of Charming. If she couldn't be happy here then maybe it was best if she left Charming._

_"Why don't you go back to Belfast with McGee? I mean if child services is really going to make you stay in the system until your 18 then you can get away from here until then." I said making her laugh._

_"Because I'm sure McGee's dream is to take on raising a 16 year old girl. Get real Jax." She said defeated._

_"You hate it here Rory. With what happened to your mom and Lenny...I love you more then words could ever possibly express. You know that. You are my sister and nothing will change that but-" She cut me off._

_"But you are Prospecting into the club and won't have time to take care of me. I'm not stupid Jax. Please don't try and patronize me. I know that I'm a burden-" I stood up quickly catching her gaze._

_"That's bullshit and you know it. Stop trying to make this about what's best for the club. I'm talking about what's best for you." I raised my voice at her and she looked up. I felt bad I had yelled at her but I didn't want her to think she was some expandable part of my life. I knelt down in front of her and took her hands._

_"I know you're hurting Ar. It hurts me to see you in pain and as much as it would kill me to watch you go I really think it's for the best. In order for you to get past all this bullshit and try to be happy because that's all I've ever wanted for you...to be happy." I pleaded with her and watched her face intently as it softened a bit. _

_"You really think I could find happiness in Belfast?" She asked and I nodded._

_"It's worth a shot right?" I said still holding onto her hands. She finished her cigarette before flicking it off the side of the roof._

_"I guess we better talk to Gemma and Clay." She said with a sigh. I got up and kissed her forehead before sitting back next to her and putting my arm around her. _

_"I'll come visit you once you get settled and write you letters about how shitty it is here and how much I miss you being a wise ass." I said kissing the top of her head._

_"Yeah you better not forget about me." She said poking my side._

_"Never." I said firmly._

I turned the shower off and tried to seek warmth as quickly as possible. I walked into Rory's room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the empty side of the bed and pulled the sheets down before sliding in next to her. Even in her sleep she looked troubled. I wasn't sure if it was because of her past or because she knew where she was sleeping but I laid on my side staring at her for awhile. I could still see features she used to have when she was 16 years old and I was practically pushing her out the door. Not one letter did I send to her. Not once did I visit her in Belfast in the 6 years she spent there. I was only 23 and stupid but I never would have thought something so horrible would happen to her. I pushed one of her bangs out of her face and her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." She said groggy. I frowned at her but tried to force a smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I said softly. She opened her eyes fully and looked as though she was trying to read my face.

"What's wrong? Did things not go good with the priest?" She asked me sounding concerned. I pushed more of her hair out of her face before resting my hand on the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry Ar." I said fighting the lump in my throat. He eyes became increasingly worried.

"Jax, talk to me. What happened?" She asked in a panic.

"I should never have pushed you to leave Charming all those years ago. Everything that's happened to you here, all that pain, those scars...those are my fault." I pulled at her hand and kissed it. Her face was too hard to read as she looked panicked yet remorseful at the same time. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against mine.

"It wasn't your fault Jax. None of it was." She tried to reassure me and that made me feel weak.

"I know sorry isn't good enough but I promise that I'll make it right." I said firmly but she let out a breath.

"You know better then to make promises you can't keep Jax." She whispered sounding just as she had on the roof nearly 10 years ago.

"I promise on my life...you'll get your vengeance. I promise." I repeated taking a deep breath. We stayed close like this for the whole night. It's like we were holding onto each other for dear life but most of all I wanted her to know that I was here now. I may have dropped her back then but I wasn't going anywhere now.


	22. Buried A Life

**This chapter is a big one to say the least. Rory's secret is revealed, there's a death and at the very end the M rating comes into play so be warned. I'm not the best smut writer so I hope you guys don't hate it completely. Just keep in mind that just because the secret is revealed doesn't mean it's the WHOLE secret. Enjoy the update and make sure to review :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Jax's POV]<strong>

I woke with a jump unaware of where I was until I rubbed my eyes and remembered where the search for Abel had brought me. I was surprised to find myself alone in the bed but I find my clothes draped on a chair next to the bed. I reached over and opened my cellphone dialing Stahl's number. The time difference would have put it around 10PM in Charming but I didn't care.

"Hello?" Stahl answered sounding unsure of who was calling.

"You ever hear of Kellan Ashby?" I asked and she whispered.

"Are you in Belfast?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Then I guess that's where Gemma is." She said.

"I had no idea that was going down." I said honestly.

"Escaping custody is another federal charge." She said sounding annoyed.

"We can talk about that shit later. Kellan Ashby, he's a priest. What do you know about him?" I asked again.

"He's a friend of the army right?" Stahl said.

"More then a friend, a shotcaller. I need to know everything about him." I demanded.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"He's got Abel and he wants me to kill Jimmy to get him back." I knew that would get her blood pumping based on our deal.

"You listen to me, Jimmy O dies then so does our deal. I need you to deliver him to me alive." She explained.

"I know! I'll figure it out just get me some intel on the priest." I said pulling on my jeans just as Rory came in with a mug in her hand. She eyed me strangely as I hung up the phone.

"Morning, I brought you some sugar with a side of coffee." She handed me the mug and I sat it down on the nightstand.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You're pretty comfortable Teller. I will admit." She smiled and something about the way she was carrying herself made me think I might have dreamed the conversation we had.

"Did we talk last night or-" She cut me off.

"You were kind of out of it . Jet lag probably. Get dressed and come on out. Everyone is waiting to be caught up." She said before walking out of the room and pulling the door closed behind her. Maybe I was dreaming. I finished getting dressed before walking out to see everyone sitting in the common room.

"So what do we know?" Clay asked from the couch.

"Kellan said he moved Abel out of Belfast to protect him from Jimmy." I explained.

"Why? What does Jimmy want with Abel?" Mom asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"Leverage on what Kellan wants from us...Jimmy dead. Apparently he's become a problem for the army." I said.

"He's been a growing problem for the army for years." Rory said from the arm of the chair Op was sitting in.

"Then we kill Jimmy." Mom said simply.

"It's not that simple." I shook my head.

"Yeah it is." She said and I turned to her quickly.

"NO IT ISN'T! Look everything they say is like...smokey truth. I don't trust em. I don't trust their priest. The only thing we know for sure is he wants Jimmy." I explained earning some looks from the boys.

"Then we find Jimmy, trade him for Abel." Clay said.

"I think that's the only thing that makes sense. We can't kill O'Phelan." I said looking at my mom who was lighting up a cigarette.

"Should I bring Sambel up to speed?" Juice asked.

"No as far as they know we want Jimmy to grill him about Abel. Let's just leave it at that." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Belfast has a protection run this afternoon. Gun shipment. McGee told me that Jimmy will be at the pick up in Dunglow." Bobby said.

"Then so will we." Opie said.

"How sure are we that Kellan has Abel? What if Jimmy has him and he just doesn't want to tell us?" Gemma asked.

"We don't know anything for sure, Mom." I said shaking my head.

"Then we can't be too cautious. If Jimmy already has Abel then we'll need someone there to protect him in case shit goes down at the shipment run." Clay said looking at me then over to Rory.

"No! Absolutely not." I stood up.

"What is she here for then Jax? Your mom isn't going out there with a bum heart." Clay said putting his hands out.

"We don't bring women into the business, ever." I said firmly.

"It's not like I'm looking for a cut and a Harley Jax. I didn't drag my ass all the way back here so I could the beds. I'll go and be there in case we find Abel or a lead on Abel that way there's someone there to pass him off to protect him and you still have all your guys backing you up." Rory explained as I stared at her in disbelief. How could she even want to be around Jimmy after what Kellan said to me?

"I can't be the only one not comfortable with this." I shook my head.

"I'll wait in the truck. It's not a big deal Jax." She stood up and walked over to me. I looked at her desperately trying to get her to reconsider and I could feel my mother's eyes boring in on me.

"Fine but you wear a vest." I said firmly as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you want me to wear a helmet too?" She asked and Opie stood up.

"Don't tempt him. She'll be okay brother. We'll all be there." Opie put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys. I had no idea what I was walking you into. Shit going on down here." I ran my hand through my hair as the others stood up.

"Better crash for a few hours. It's gonna be another fun filled day down here in the six counties." Clay said as he walked back towards his room. He noticed that Mom wasn't following him and he stopped.

"You coming baby?" He asked and she looked at me.

"Be there in a minute." She said still smoking her cigarette.

"Come on Flash. Let's see if we can find you a vest." Bobby said as the others went back to get some sleep or down to the clubhouse. I sat back down on the table knowing that Mom was going to give me shit for yelling at her but I was stressed.

"This feels all wrong to me. Who are these people using a goddamn baby like a poker chip." She said angrily making me snort.

"It's not just them Mom. This happened because we deal guns with the Irish. Let's not kid ourselves that we're the victims here. Bad shit happens to people we love because of what we do." I stood up with my arms still crossed over my chest.

"Maybe that profound awareness helps relieve your guilt but now is not the time for soul searching." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Who's guilt are you taking on now? You can't let this shit weigh you down Jackson. You can't-" I cut her off.

"He practically told me that Jimmy raped Rory...but worse. I've been racking my brain trying to imagine something worse then that but you know! You know how horrible that is, first hand. What's worse then that mom? Tell me how I'm supposed to just forget that I'm the one who practically forced her to come here." I let it all out and she stood there with a look of horror on her face.

"Jesus Christ...then why can't you just kill the motherfucker?" She asked incredulously.

"It's complicated Mom. I just gotta think it all through before I make a decision. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I said honestly. She gripped my chin and pulled me to look at her eyes.

"Then you focus on all that hate you need to kill these Irish pricks and forget about the things you can't change. There's no time for you to be regretting things with that bastard out there looking to hurt another member of this family." She released my chin and walked back to the bedroom slamming the door. I ran my hand down my face trying to pull my shit together for the run I was going to have to make today.

By the time we sat down to have church with Sambel I could tell that McGee was a bit on edge.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"We want in on the Dunglow run." Clay said making him snicker.

"Short list brother. You'd be takin' bread off our table." McGee said.

"We don't need a cut, we just want to talk to Jimmy." Bobby said quickly.

"Look, Kellan didn't shed much light on my kid. Just that Jimmy might have him. We know he's gonna be on the other end of this pick up." I said watching their faces carefully.

"Some sort of power beef going down in the army ranks, I don't know where it is but we gotta dance around it. We can't piss off Jimmy, we can't piss off Ashby." Clay explained. McGee looked like he was mulling over the idea.

"You guys okay with that? You need a vote?" I asked staring at McGee.

"We don't need a vote. It'd be good for yeh California lads to see what we go through putting bread on yer table." O'Neill spoke up.

"We're bringing Rory with us too. If we run into Jimmy and he's got Abel she'll be there for the hand off." Bobby said.

"Oy I don't think that's a good idea brudder." McGee said looking worried.

"She'll be our responsibility. We'll watch her." Opie said but McGee still looked hesitant.

"You know we don't involve women in our business." McGee defended.

"Aye she can sit in the truck with me. I'll make sure she's not involved and outta harms way." Padraic offered and I nodded at him.

"What da hell, let'ter come too. Yeh know how she likes to get down in' dirrty." O'Neil laughed and McGee put a hand to his forehead.

"Alright, I'll call Dunglow and let em' know." McGee slammed the gavel down and I glanced over at Clay who could tell something was up.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat smoking a cigarette on the picnic table as the boys had finished their resting and headed into church with Sambel when my cellphone rang. I looked at it and smiled.

"Hey how are things in Charming?" I said blowing the smoke out of my lungs.

"Hey sweetheart, not so good." Piney said sounding stressed.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" I asked concerned.

"Lumpy had a run in at the gym. Got beat up pretty badly." Piney said making me put a hand on my chest.

"Jesus...do you know who did it?" I asked.

"Darby paid him a visit but we don't think it was him. Lumpy says it was a Mexican." Piney said.

"Probably that piece of shit Salazar. Bastard doesn't know when to just fucking quit." I said shaking my head.

"That's what we were thinking." Piney confirmed.

"Well how is Lumpy doing? Is he going to recover?" I asked preparing for the worst.

"It's not looking good sweetheart. He asked about you though. I told him you were out of town but he said that he left you something in his office when you return. Just wanted to tell you in case I forgot." Piney chuckled.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know. You take care of yourself, you hear?" I said as the boys finally emerged from the clubhouse.

"I will and you do the same. I'll see you soon. Love you." Piney said making me smile.

"I love you too." I said before hanging up just as Juice walked up to me.

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Juice asked me.

"Oh yeah, you might know him. About 5'11, sandy hair, carries an oxygen tank." I said making Juice's eyebrows go up.

"Sounds sexy." He pulled out a cigarette and I laughed.

"I didn't see you on the couch this morning. I'm pretty sure that was the agreement." I pressed.

"Jax gave up his room. That couch was murder on my back. Felt like I was back in Stockton all over again." He winced and I suddenly regretted the bet.

"Sorry I forgot about your back." I put a hand on his back and he smiled.

"It's not big deal. I deserved it. Though don't think I didn't see what you did." Juice cut his eyes at me and I tried to cover my mouth.

"Wh-what? What are you-" He cut me off.

"The card Happy slipped you. Yeah I saw that." Juice said as he took another pull from his cigarette.

"You saw me cheat and didn't call me on it?" I questioned.

"Figured I owed you one." Juice shrugged and I smiled at him.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it." I thanked Juice as we settled back into a silence as O'Neill was walking by. He blew a kiss at me and gripped his crotch making me cringe.

"That guys kind of a freak." Juice said making me snort.

"I kind of hope that gesture was at you but he's been eying me since last night so I don't know." Juice joked.

"Who wouldn't be turned on by head tattoos. That just screams rough sex." I joked back.

"Wow I just horrible visuals so thank you. I'll be having nightmares tonight." We laughed with each other for a few minutes before Juice cleared his throat.

"I...I want to ask you to do something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way or think I'm trying to be overbearing." Juice rubbed the back of his neck and I looked at how uncomfortable he was.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to try to stay away from O'Neill. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. I mean, I've caught him staring at you a few times and just the way he talks about you just...something about the way he is with you is dangerous." Juice looked genuinely concerned about me and I thought it was kind of nice, especially how he saw O'Neill for the bastard he was. I put my hand on his forearm catching his eyes.

"I'll do my best but thanks for looking out for me." I said honestly.

"Of course." He shook his head just as Padraic walked up to us.

"Mornin'. I hear yer in the market for a bulletproof brassiere?" Padraic teased as I got up.

"Oh and I take it you have one?" I said with a laugh.

"I might. Can I borrow er' from ya?" Padraic asked looking at Juice.

"Be my guest." Juice said putting the cigarette between his lips and heading for the stairs to the apartments.

"Seemed to be gettin' on quite well. Considered dat second chance I see." Padraic smiled as he led me into the clubhouse.

"Maybe I'm just having a good day?" I offered as I followed him into the back room.

"Right. You'll be namin' that baby aftar' me." Padraic teased and I punched his arm.

"Get the vest smartass." I said as he walked into the gun room I knew was in the back of the clubhouse. I happen to overhear McGee's voice from the bar.

"Look, des Charmin' boys are smart. They know somethin's goin' on." McGee said to whoever was on the other end of the phone. I heard him shut his phone and sigh. I walked out of the room and stood firmly against the wall in front of McGee. O'Neill was standing behind him taking a shot. McGee nearly choked on his shot when he saw me.

"Aye I didn't even see ya." McGee wiped the alcohol from his lip.

"Right. Just like you didn't see me for all those months you was telling Clay I was doing fine working with some market chain." I said keeping my eyes on him.

"What're think yer doin' lurkin' around our clubhouse? Naughty girls get spanked for less." O'Neill said.

"O'Neill." McGee said trying to get him to shut his mouth.

"Well let's see you try O'Neill. I'll blow that pathetic excuse of a dick of before you even make it around that bar." I threatened resting my hand on the pistol that rested in the waistband of my jeans.

"Always did have a fire in ya. Ohhh I like dat." O'Neill threw a shot back.

"Yeah I know. Enough to try and force yourself on me 3 times. I always wondered why you never believed me when I said something to you but I guess I know why." I looked at McGee who looked saddened.

"Just calm down Rory. Let's just have a talk...for ole time sake?" McGee put his hand on my arm and I pushed him away.

"DON'T! Don't try and talk down to me like I'm 18 again. We are far past pleasantries McGee. All I want to know is if you knew what was going on with Jimmy when it was happening or did you just not bother asking when you heard I was dead?" I asked feeling my heart beating against my chest.

"I...I didn't know. You'r like a daughter to me Aurora. I'd never-" I slammed my hand on the bar cutting him off.

"DON'T!" I yelled drawing the attention of others.

"Best keep yer voice down love or yeh won't be talkin' much longer." O'Neill threatened me.

"Ah go to hell O'Neill." I brushed him off and he started towards me only to be stopped by McGee. Padraic came out of the back quickly and put a hand on my back.

"Sorry lads I need to take her with me." He rushed me out of the bar.

"Are yeh out of yer bloody mind? Are yeh tryin' to get yerself killed?" Padraic whispered as we got outside but I pulled away from him making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm already dead to them...remember?" I said with malice.

"Well I just got yeh back so could yeh try an not get dead?" Padraic held out the vest to me and I rolled my eyes before taking it.

"Thanks." I started back to the apartments and changed my clothes to get ready for the run. I put on a white tank before pulling the vest over my head and strapping the sides down. I stared at myself in the mirror and shook my head.

"I look ridiculous." I said aloud and heard a laugh.

"More like a 12 year old boy. But some guys are into that." Opie was standing in the doorway. He gestured his fingers for me to come closer to him and I did. He undid the straps of the vest and tightened them.

"How the ribs?" He asked.

"All healed. Cold weather is making them achey but they aren't too bad." I explained.

"And the head?" He asked flicking my forehead.

"Still not as big as yours so I'd say great." I smiled.

"Well smartass put a shirt on and I'll give you my hoodie to wear over it. That way we keep you padded up." Opie said as I followed him back out to the rooms. I picked up my shirt off the bed and pulled it over my head as Opie handed me the oversized hoodie to put on. I pulled it on and smoothed it out looking down at my feet.

"Hey, you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking down at me. I thought for a moment before looking up at his eyes filled with concern.

"You got my back right?" I asked as if I needed an answer.

"Always." Opie extended his hand and I put mine in his like I was giving him a low-five.

"Then let's get this shit done." I said taking a deep breath. I followed Opie out and saw everyone gathered to send the boys off. Sambel's crew was much like being back in Charming. Anytime the boys made a run like this all the hangarounds and sweetbutts would come out and say their farewells. Gemma was standing next to Clay, giving him a kiss goodbye while Chibs laughed with Padraic. I caught Jax looking at Trinity and looked over at Opie.

"Don't even ask me. I know nothing." Opie said putting his hands up.

"Oy vey." I said reaching the bottom of the steps as a black car pulled onto the lot. Fiona and Kerrianne got out but it was the priest that caught my eye. Chibs greeted him and started talking to him about Kerrianne and Fiona but touched his face and left Chibs to say his farewells. I looked over at Jax who looked at me with a scrunched expression as I looked over at the Priest.

"Father Ashby? Your Father Ashby?" I said drawing his eyes to me. He looked almost shocked to see me.

"Aurora...wh-" He looked over at Jax who sat silently on his bike as the Priest walked over to me.

"What are yeh doing ere'? I thought you'd moved to the East coast?" He asked trying to put the pieces together.

"I did but I moved back to Charming when a loved one was killed. I had no idea you were the priest they were talking about." I said confused.

"I thought we 'ad an agreement?" He whispered.

"She was helping me out. My wife was killed." Opie spoke up from next to me.

"He's a brother to me. I couldn't leave him hanging." I said and Father Ashby touched his forehead.

"Yeh know it's not safe for yeh here." He said and Jax walked up behind him.

"She'll be fine." Father Ashby turned to look at Jax.

"I'll be protecting her." Jax held a straight face when looking at the Priest.

"I have no doubts. Have a safe run. I hope yeh find what yer lookin' for." Kellan said before turning to see Gemma walking up on my other side.

"Mrs. Teller." He gave her a nod and she held a glare at him.

"Father." She watched him closely but put a hand on my arm as if she were protecting me from him.

"We'll talk soon Aurora." He nodded towards me and I just shook my head. I felt like I stepped into an awkward twilight zone or something but was snapped out of it when Gemma kissed my cheek.

"Be careful." She said and I hugged her. Padraic walked over and put his arm out leading the way to the truck. I followed him and got into the truck sitting in the middle of Padraic and Luther. The bikes took off and we rode behind them not too closely. I kept my eyes on the Samcro bikes only. I jumped when I felt a hand on my knee and looked over to see Padraic in the passenger seat.

"It'll be okay. Stop bein' so nervous." He smiled at me and I tried to force one back but my nerves were in overdrive. Something just didn't feel right. I wondered if the boys felt like this every time they made a run. Maybe it was just apart of being patched but it was a feeling I wasn't enjoying. As we rode along the back roads the bikes in the back started to slow down causing me to look ahead to see another roadblock.

"Fuckin' ay." Luther said coming to a stop.

"Something's not right." I said aloud feeling a sense of deja vu.

"It's just the Republic Border police. Nothin' some money can't fix." Padraic said resting his arm on the window. I watched O'Neill walk up to the cops before hollering back for us to pass through.

"We can't leave them behind!" I said as Luther put the truck in drive.

"Day'll be right behind us." Luther said as we drove up past them.

"No..no! Jax! JAX!" I yelled out the window and Jax stood up.

"Rory! Calm down! It's gonna be okay. I promise yer." Padraic wrapped his arms around me and I tried to shake him free.

"No! You don't understand. This is a set up!" I yelled at him as we drove past. I heard McGee and O'Neill's bikes behind us.

"What are yeh talkin' about?" Padraic asked.

"Just stop the truck..STOP THE TRUCK!" I screamed and Luther looked at me like I was crazy.

"Calm down lass!" Luther said but didn't stop. I reached into my jeans and pulled out my pistol and pointed it at Luther.

"Whoa whoa Rory..." Padraic said as I held my gun to Luther's head.

"Stop the truck...now." I demanded and Luther hit the brakes.

"Jesus Christ. Charmin' women are bloody crazy." Luther said putting the truck in park.

"Just relax Rory. Please just put da gun down." Padraic asked.

"I'm not going to be led to Jimmy alone. Not again." I seethed.

"Wh-what are yeh talkin' about?" Padraic asked but O'Neill drove past us.

"Here dey come now. See?" Luther said and the boys started to drive past. Jax stopped by the window.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded. He took off behind Clay and I put my safety back on.

"I just had breakfast and already gots a gun to me head." Luther followed the bikes and I could feel Padraic's eyes on me the rest of the way. I knew I had said too much but I wasn't about to explain myself now.

**[Gemma's POV]**

I stood in the kitchen washing up some dishes from breakfast this morning with Maureen and Fiona as Kerrianne stood next Maureen.

"Can I go down to da shop an hang wit' Trinity?" Kerrianne asked.

"No stay up ere'." Fiona said sternly as I walked up next to her.

"Why? Fraid someone's gonna shoot me?" Kerrianne whined making me chuckle.

"Dunchu brash me." Fiona said as we washed the dishes.

"Yeh go down to da shop and Trinny'll have yeh stockin' shelves. Come on, we'll go in er' room and I'll set yeh up with some movies." Maureen led Kerrianne out of the kitchen and I heard Fiona let out a breath.

"Oh I remember that age." I said.

"I'd av'e a raw takin' to my ass if I talked like dat to my ma." Fiona said.

"Yeah the good ole days. I remember taking a cutting board to Rory's ass when I caught her smoking the first time. Child was 14 years old." I smiled remembering how much trouble Rory, Jax and Opie used to get into together.

"Aye she was quite the mischievous one here too. Always dressin' Kerrianne up in my good clothes when she was a baby. She'd be shitein and vomitin' on everythan. Drove me crazy but she was hard not to love." Fiona said making me laugh.

"Yeah if it wasn't little crimes here and there it was chasing the boys away." I said running a plate under the water.

"She seems to be runnin' from that one lad Filip takes to all on er' own." Fiona said making me look over at her.

"Yeah well Juice is a good man just a little dull in the headlights." I said honestly.

"She seems to really care about the boy. Reminds me of me and Filip when we were young." Fiona chuckled.

"Well what about Padraic? She spends quite a bit of time batting eyelashes at him too." I said but Fiona shook her head.

"Aye, they were young and in love once but she has the heart of a Charmin' woman. He couldn't keep up." Fiona looked at me and I smirked.

"That's my girl." I started to dry the plates.

"Yeh know yeh were right about me visitin' Chibs in Charmin'. I set dis all in motion." Fiona admitted.

"Sometimes the heart beats the head." I said stepping away from the plates to grab the remaining ones.

"Aye." Fiona said just as something crossed my mind. I sat the plates down and stood next to her.

"What do you know about Kellan Ashby?" I asked and she cut her eyes at me then back to the dishes.

"Whatever yer' lookin' to find out-" I cut her off.

"Well he seems to know a lot about what Jimmy did to Rory all those years ago and I want to know what his involvement was. Better yet, I want to know what that sick bastard did to her." I said but before Fiona could answer someone burst through the door.

"This is bad, Donny." The man who had been keeping watch over Kerrianne and Fiona said as a man with a pistol shoved him into the kitchen chair and Jimmy came waltzing in behind him.

"Son of a bitch." I said.

"Find da girl." Jimmy said to his right hand who left the kitchen in search of Kerrianne.

"What da hell are ye doin' Jimmy?" Fiona asked.

"Settin' things right." Jimmy said before putting his pistol up and firing a round into Casey's head.

"Shit!" I said backing up. Kerrianne came running out with Maureen behind her and started screaming when she saw Casey's head blown out and all over the wall. Maureen covered her eyes quickly while she cried. Maureen passed Kerrianne off to Fiona who held her closely.

"You've burned it now Jimmy. Kellan practically raised those brothers, der like sons to him!" Maureen yelled at Jimmy.

"Well now he can bury one of em, YEAH!" Jimmy yelled back silencing her.

"Let's go." He said to Fiona.

"We're not goin' with yeh." Fiona said firmly making Jimmy purse his lips before raising his pistol at me.

"Do I have'ta kill ander one to show yeh how much I love ya? I'm takin' my family home." Jimmy said and Fiona looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do at this point as I was unarmed and backed into a corner.

"M-mom." Kerrianne squeaked.

"Okay...Okay no more blood." Jimmy lowered his gun as Fiona pulled Kerrianne to her feet.

"Come on sweetheart." She said trying not to let Jimmy put a hand on her.

"My stuff...I l-left my iPod in the bedroom." Kerrianne said clearly shaken up.

"Donny would you be so kind as to retrieve my lovely step-daughter's iPod." Jimmy asked and his man walked towards the back when suddenly two shots were fired. Maureen lunged forward and stabbed Jimmy in the leg with a kitchen knife causing him to drop his pistol. I scrambled and picked it up quickly pointing at Jimmy. His man came back in and pointed his gun at Maureen.

"Drop it...DROP THE GUN! DO IT!" I demanded keeping a firm hand on the pistol pointed at Jimmy. Jimmy nodded at his man and he dropped his pistol. Fiona was quick to pick it up and Maureen ran after Trinity.

"Is she alright?" I yelled back to her.

"Aye she's fine." They both came out of the back.

"On the floor, face down. Hands above your head." I said to Jimmy's man. He did as he was told before I held Jimmy's gaze.

"Sit." I pointed to the chair next to Jimmy and he slid into it with his hands up.

"Take Trinny and Kerrianne downstairs." I said still looking at Jimmy.

"What ar' yeh gonna do Gemma?" Fiona asked.

"My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy." I said trying to resist shooting Jimmy myself.

"That's a mistake." Fiona said.

"Then it's MY MISTAKE! GET THE GIRLS OUT OF HERE!" I said looking over at Maureen who quickly hurried the two out.

"Now you're going to tell me where my grandson is." I said to Jimmy who shrugged.

"No clue. Best be askin' the preacher. He's da one who has yer grandson." Jimmy said and I bit my lip fighting anger. I held the gun on him for a few moments before he sighed.

"If that's all then I best be on my way." Jimmy went to stand and I cocked the gun.

"SIT DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Gemma! Don't do somethin' stupid." Fiona begged.

"I done told ya I dun know where yer grandson is. I got no answers' for yeh." Jimmy put his hands out and I shook my head.

"Oh yes you do. Rory. What did you do to Rory you son of a bitch?" I seethed and he had the nerve to laugh.

"Rory? Since when ar' yeh so concern'd about er'? How is the lovely lass?" Jimmy smirked and I stepped forward hitting Jimmy across the mouth with the end of the pistol earning a yelp from Fiona.

"Oh Christ." Fiona said as Jimmy put his hand to his mouth. He glared at me as he spit blood onto the floor.

"Yeh want to know what I did to er? Want to know why she can't sleep at night? She's terrified that on'e day her nightmares will be reality again. That I'll be der' to rip her from her family, her home and do with er' what I want." He seethed. I shook my head.

"What...did...you...do?" I said taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Which part yeh want to hear'? How I raped er'? Cause I dunno if I'd call it dat. She certainly made er fair share a noise's. How bout how I'd tie er' up and wipe her like a dog every night for disobeyin' me." I kept my eyes on Jimmy but I felt my heart beating faster trying to stay calm.

"Better yet...how's about I tell yeh how when I found out she was pregnant, she begged fur er' life...before I stuck a blade between er' legs and shived er'." Jimmy's tone was cold as he spoke of the horrible things he did to Rory. I could hear the gasp I let out of my mouth bringing me back to reality and straightening my posture to ready a bullet being put into his head when I heard the click of the gun next to me. Fiona was now pointing the pistol at my head.

"Put it down." Fiona said.

"What are you doing?" I asked keeping my gaze on Jimmy as he sat eying me devilishly.

"Protectin' yeh. Gimme the gun." Fiona said.

"I gotta kill this son of a bitch." I said trying not to get emotional.

"Not before I kill yeh." Fiona's words made me look over at her. Something in her eyes were pleading. I looked back at Jimmy once more and handed her the gun. He let out a laugh.

"Mother'a Christ. The crazy bitches laugh." Jimmy said with smile but Fiona turned the gun on him.

"SHUT UP! Get out. Come tryin' to fetch Kerrianne and I again and I swear to God I'll fill your THICK Irish skull with bullets." She kept the gun in his face as he got up from the chair. His man got off the floor and stared at us.

"Go on." Fiona held a gun on the both of them.

"Gemma, always a pleasure. Tell Rory I'll be seein' er' real soon." Jimmy looked at me before stepping closer to Fiona but she put the barrel to his forehead.

"I'll be seein' yeh sooner, love." Jimmy said to Fiona before walking out of the door. She followed them out and waited until they left before turning around and sitting the guns on the table. I walked up behind her and tried to yank her around to punch in the face but she ducked and punched me in the stomach making me double over.

"W-why the hell did you stop me? You heard what he did? What he did to my girl..." I tried not to get upset.

"Yeh kill Jimmy and his crew will wipe out yer whole family. Total bloody genocide! You don't know." Fiona said out of breath. I held my stomach and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"He can't just get away with this." I said feeling my insides turn.

"Yer' no good to er' dead. She'll need yeh. I know ow' much Aurora means to yeh and dos boys. Dis truth will kill Filip. She'll need yeh to remind her where she gets that strong woman inside of er'. She need's a mother's love." Fiona explained. I brought my hand to my face and tried to take a deep breath. I had no idea how I was going to handle these truths. The two people that came to mind the most were Rory and Jax. She was likely to fall apart knowing that I knew the truth and Jax would surely blame himself but there was no way this could go untold. Jimmy O'Phelan needed to die a horrible death.

**[Juice's POV]**

Jax told us to stay alert as we approached the barn. I glanced back and saw Rory sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. I walked over and hit her elbow with my fingertips catching her attention. She seemed a bit out of it but she forced a smile.

"You okay? You seem-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Like I'm sitting in a truck awaiting a gun deal to go down with a vest strapped to my chest? Why would I be the slightest bit nervous?" She tried to laugh and I rested my hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're all here." I pointed out and she looked out at the boys.

"Something just doesn't feel right." She said looking nervous.

"I don't think these things are supposed to sit right. You just get used to the feeling I guess." She looked at me and I tried to reassure her but I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Chibs. I followed him away from the truck and glanced back at her. I knew I couldn't let her distract me. Padriac ran up next to us and I gave him a look.

"She's fine. Just a bit nervous. Don't worry about it." Padraic said as McGee greeted Jimmy's boys.

"These is Jimmy's boys." McGee said.

"Boys is right. How old are they?" Bobby asked.

"15 maybe." Padraic said.

"That's who Jimmy's recruiting?" Jax asked confused.

"Aye, that's about the lot of em'." We all looked at Padraic and the kids that Jimmy was hiring.

"Where's the guns?" Clay cut to the chase.

"Inside." Luther said and we all followed. I noticed McGee and O'Neill hang back.

"Oh this is what I'm talking about." Happy said as he pulled some of the heavy artillery out of the crate.

"Who's dealing these?" Clay asked.

"We dun ask those questions." One of the Sambel members said.

"Brilliant shit man. I seen a dozen trucks of hay passing on the way in." Bobby said commenting on how the guns were disguised in hay barrels.

"Just another farmer bringin' the food back to the horses'. Havent been stopped yet." He explained.

"Let's hope we can keep that streak going." Opie said.

"Aight' once were loaded, the army'll drive the load and we'll ride ahead and scout." McGee said.

"We'll pick up the rear and make sure nobody flanks us." Clay added.

"Aye." McGee agreed.

"Where to?" Jax asked.

"Another barn just outside of Hansistown, jus' outside a Belfast den the army takes it over from dar." Padraic explained. He seemed to know a lot about the business even though he looked so young. Chibs put his arm around his shoulders as we all started to help load up the shipment. I tried not to listen to Jax and Clay question McGee as to where Jimmy was but it was a bit hard.

"Look, Jimmy never misses a transport. He'll be here." McGee said. Jax held his gaze before turning back to all of us. He hit my arm as I handed one of the barrels off to Happy.

"How's she doing?" Jax asked.

"She's nervous but I guess that's to be expected." I said.

"Did she say why she freaked out when we got stopped?" Jax asked and I nodded.

"It's a high stress situation man. She just wants to make sure we're with her all the way. Probably gave her a scare is all." I said but he just shook his head. Jax seemed just as out of it as she did but I didn't say that. I watched him look out towards the door.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on O'Neill." I followed his gaze to the guy as he walked out the front.

"Will do...Hap." I called out to him and he followed me out. As we stepped out Rory was already tensed up in the seat looking at O'Neill. I put my hand up and she relaxed still watching us as we followed O'Neill.

"Where the hell's he going?" I asked out loud as we watched O'Neill walk towards the woods.

"Hey! Where the hell you going?" Happy yelled out to O'Neill completely killing our low key. O'Neil stopped and turned back towards us.

"Bout' to murda a shite. Wanna watch?" He asked before he started walking again. Happy looked over at me as we followed once more.

"Do you?" He asked me and I cut my eyes at him.

"No I'm good." I said making sure to keep O'Neill in our line of sight.

"So are you sleeping with Rory tonight?" Happy asked out of the blue.

"What? Why the hell would you ask me that?" I asked.

"If Jax is back in his room tonight I'm just asking where you're sleeping so I don't get woken up to move. I hate being woken up." Happy said with a serious face.

"Oh.." I said shaking my head.

"JUICE! HAPPY!" We heard Rory yell out to us and we both ran back to the barn to see her standing on the outside of the now closed door.

"What happened?" I yelled as I ran to the door.

"Those bastard kids locked the door." I could hear the others yelling from the other side as the kids took off in the car. Happy tried to kick the lock off and I pushed Rory into his chest.

"Stand back!" I yelled before pulling my gun out and firing a few shots into the lock. We heard the truck start up and Happy pulled me out from in front of the door.

"TAKE COVER!" He yelled and I grabbed Rory around the waist to swing us both down to the ground to take cover as the door busted open. The others ran out and I looked up to see them waving for us to stay down just as the truck exploded. Rory screamed covering her ears from under me and I closed my eyes as I tried to make sure every part of her body was protected by my own. I heard a slight ringing in my ears but it mixed with my heart beat and my breaths as I sat up in the smoke from the blast. When I finally opened my eyes I looked down at Rory who was shaking underneath me.

"Are you okay? Rory? Are you okay?" I asked and she finally opened her eyes.

"Y-yeah I think so. Are you?" She asked putting a hand on my chest. I shook my head not completely sure if I was okay or not. I looked back and saw Chibs walking out of the barn stunned and Clay looking at the wreckage. Rory pulled herself into a sitting position looking out at the smoke billowing from the truck.

"Oh God." She said and I gripped the back of her head pulling it to my chest. She held onto me for a few moments until Opie caught her eye.

"OP! Oh God!" She scrambled to her feet and put her hand on his stomach where a piece of shrapnel had embedded itself into his side.

"I'm okay. It's not that bad." He pulled it out and she held her hand over it. I watched Clay walk over to Jax and check on him while Bobby and McGee helped some of the Sambel boys.

"Where's Jax? I gotta find Jax." Rory started to panic and I turned her to see Clay helping him to his feet. He looked like he might have hurt his leg but when he met Rory's eyes he put a hand up letting her know she was okay. We all looked around at one another trying to figure out what the fuck had happened when Chibs's voice caught our attention.

"Padraic...no Paddy." Rory was in my arms but once she turned and saw what Chibs was mourning over she nearly collapsed into my chest.

"No..no no." She shook her head and I held onto her tightly. She pushed out of my grip and ran to Chibs's side falling to her knees next to him.

"Padraic...Paddy boy no." Chibs cried as Rory laid her head on his chest.

"I can fix this! I can fix this. PADRAIC!" She cried pushing on his chest. Chibs put a hand on hers and their eyes met.

"He's gone Rory girl...he's gone." Chibs confirmed and Rory broke down.

"No! GOD NO!" She wept into Padraic's chest as Chibs cried into his hair. After awhile Rory finally composed herself enough to sit and hold onto Padraic's bloodied hand as it rested on his chest. Chibs just sat with Padraic's head resting in his lap. Clay was the first to break the silence.

"This was Jimmy." Clay said looking over at McGee.

"We dono that." McGee said just as O'Neill conveniently appeared.

"Blowin' up guns would av'e to be the Aldsers'." O'Neill said catching Jax's attention right away.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" He asked walking over to him.

"I was takin' a shite. Yer boys were watchin'." O'Neill said pointing at Hap and I.

"That explosion was seen for miles. We gotta get out of here now." Bobby said as we all looked back at Rory and Chibs.

"Load the wounded. Let's go." Clay said as he walked away. Bobby hit me on the arm and gestured to Rory and I watched Opie and Jax walked towards Chibs.

"Chibs I'm sorry man but we gotta go." Jax explained to Chibs but he didn't move.

"Come on brother." Opie said wrapping an arm around him. I went over to Rory and put my hand on top of hers as she held Padraic's.

"We gotta get out of here Rory." I said softly and she kept her eyes on Padraic.

"I can't leave him here like this." I watched a tear fall from her eye.

"He wouldn't want you to wait for the police to show up and get caught up with them. You know he'd want you to get out of here." I explained to her as Jax and Chibs finally started to get Chibs to move despite his resistance.

"No no.." Chibs said.

"He's gone Chibs. He's gone." Jax said and Chibs finally got to his feet.

"YEH BASTARDS ARE DEAD! YEH BASTARDS ARE DEAD!" He yelled at them as Opie and Jax drug him towards the bikes.

"Not now." Jax said into his ear.

"I can't." She whispered drawing my eyes back to her.

"What?" I leaned closer to her and she let out a sob.

"I...I don't think I can move." She looked up at me with such sad eyes I felt like I might actually cry for her. I moved around behind her and put a hand on her back.

"Just take my hand." I put my hand out to her and she looked down at Padraic one last time, leaning down to kiss the side of his face before putting her now bloody hand in mine. I gripped it tightly before pulling her up and putting my other arm under her legs to carry her. We hurried towards the bikes and I sat her on mine with her back facing the handlebars. I sat down and pulled my helmet on.

"Just hold onto me okay? I'll get you back." I said over the roar of the bikes. She did just that wrapping her legs around me as I followed the guys away from the wreckage. We rode to the Rectory and Chibs was able to talk to Fiona and Kerrianne to make sure they were alright. I sat with Rory on my bike in silence the whole time. She kept her eyes on her shaking hands and I finally decided to wash the blood off her hands. I reached into the duffel on the back of my bike and pulled out a canteen. I pulled the rag from my back pocket and wet it bringing it to her hands. I wiped softly and realized it wasn't coming off. She actually chuckled.

"Blood doesn't come off so easy. You've gotta scrub." She spoke.

"Sorry I just didn't want to hurt you." I said rubbing a bit harder.

"I just watched someone I love get blown up...you scrubbing my hands too hard is the last thing that's gonna hurt me." She said with a sad smile. I sat back down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I wish I could take that pain away. I really do." I said honestly and she looked at me with serious eyes.

"I can tell you mean that. Thank you." She said before resting her head on my shoulder. I held her to me close to my chest just trying to make her feel like she wasn't out in the open or unsafe. I wanted to protect her with everything I had. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Chibs walked over to us.

"Ey' you think you could stick around here and watch ma' girls?" Chibs asked me and I looked over at Rory.

"Um yeah sure man." I sat up and Rory did the same.

"I want to head back and get washed up." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I've been in that Rectory before. I'm not going back." She said standing up. Chibs put his arms around Rory and held her tight.

"I'll take care of er' Juicy. Yeh just take care of mine." Chibs said over Rory's shoulder and I nodded. I watched her get onto Chibs's bike and take off before walking into the Rectory with some of the Sambel guys on the outside. I saw Fiona holding Kerrianne on one couch while Maureen and Trinity sat smoking on another.

"Let me know if you ladies need anything. I'll be right out here." I said from the doorway.

"So yer the one." I stopped and looked back at Fiona.

"Um...maybe? The one what?" I said unsure of what she was talking about.

"The one Filip talks so much about." Fiona said inviting me back into the room. I shut the door and walked over to the couch.

"Yer also the one who can't seem to keep he's ey's off of Aurora." Maureen said with a smile.

"I'm just trying to make sure she's protected." I explained.

"Bullshite yer in love with the girl." Fiona said making my breath hitch in my throat.

"W-what? No no we dated for a while but-" Trinity cut me off.

"Oh please yeh stare at her like she's the only lass that walks the earth. Yer hooked." She said making the others giggle. I tried to hide my smile with my hands.

"Av'e ya even shagged her yet or is she just dat good?" Trinity added making Maureen hit her arm.

"Ah Mom, wouldn'tcha call that blushin'?" Kerrianne teased and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Aye it would be darlin'." Fiona concurred.

"Who knew bikers could blush." Maureen said.

"Okay okay I think that's enough. If you ladies are just going to make fun of me the whole night I'd rather wait outside." I said standing.

"We're sorry. Please sit." Fiona said with a giggle. I sat back down and looked at my hands.

"So what's stoppin ya exactly? I mean yeh care so much about her but she's not yer old lady." Trinity asked.

"She won't ever be my old lady. It's a promise she made her mom and I respect that." I explained.

"What about bein' yer girlfriend? That seems harmless enough." Kerrianne asked.

"I sort of screwed that up already. I kind of cheated on her-" Trinity cut me off.

"Kinda? How do yeh kinda cheat on a girl?" She asked.

"Okay I cheated on her but I admit it was a mistake and I promised to never do it again." I explained and Maureen laughed.

"Men are creatures of habit. Yeh can't promise er' dat." She said but I shook my head.

"She's all I want. I could go without it for as long as she asked if she'd just give me a second chance." I said honestly and Maureen nodded at me.

"So why ave'nt yeh told er yeh love her?" Kerrianne asked and I looked down at my hands again.

"Some days I want to sit her down and tell her that she's the only one on my mind all the time but other days...I just feel like she deserves better. If I truly care about her I'd want more for her, right?" I asked.

"Aye but if yeh truly love er' then yeh wouldn't waste yer time thinking about someone else makin' er future brighter. Ye'd be thinking of ways to make it brighter yerself." Fiona explained.

"Well unless you can somehow get her to forgive me and trust me again I don't see why I should waste my dignity on telling her I love her." I said immediately regretting my words.

"AH! YEH SAID IT!" Kerrianne pointed at me with wide eyes.

"Well look at dat. Yeh finally admitted it to yerself. How's it feel?" Maureen asked with a smile as I ran my hands down my face.

"Like I'm doomed." I said with a chuckle.

"Ain't love grand?" Maureen said taking a pull from her cigarette.

"So what do I do? How do I get her back?" I asked and Fiona sat up.

"She just lost someone she cares about. Remind her that yeh aren't goin' anywhere." Fiona said.

"She cares about yeh. I can tell." Kerrianne said making me smile.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because when yeh aren't lookin' she stares at yeh look yeh do er'." Trinity said. I sat back against the couch and bit my lip. Maybe Gemma was right about Rory. Maybe I had to prove to her that falling for me wouldn't be such a terrible thing.

"You know, I've always wanted to hear about the years she spent here. Do you think you ladies could tell me a few stories?" I asked.

"Only if yeh give us some in return." Kerrianne asked making Fiona laugh.

"I can do that." I said as the five of us settled into the couches.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat in the shower for what seemed like forever with my knees pulled to my chest as the cold water beat down on my back. I felt the bruises from being pushed around by Salazar and his men on my sides and the healed stitches from surgery when I was shot. My body felt like a badly put together puzzle filled with scars and bruises. I held my eyes closed and thought of Padraic, Kip, Donna and even Hale. All the bodies that had dropped in the past few months was starting to wear me down. I heard someone knock at the door but I didn't respond. The door opened.

"Hey baby I brought you some dry clothes." It was Gemma. She peaked into the shower and saw me sitting in it.

"Jesus, you tryin' to get pneumonia?" She turned the water off and put a towel around me.

"Better then blowing up I guess." I mumbled.

"Come on baby. Let's get you dried off." She pulled me up and I stood naked in front of her. I'd been naked in front of her before but not so scarred. I kept my eyes down embarrassed but when Gemma didn't move I looked up to see her crying.

"Jeez, way to boost my self esteem." I wrapped the towel around me and Gemma sat down on the toilet seat covering her face.

"Gemma, what is it?" I asked kneeling down in front of her. She took my hands into hers and kissed them before sitting them in her lap.

"I know..." She whispered as a tear ran down her face. I stared at her unsure of what she was talking about.

"You know what?" I asked and she tightened the grip on my hands before taking a shaky breath and looking my in the eyes.

"I know." She said more firmly this time and I suddenly remembered that Chibs said they moved the women because Jimmy had shown up here while we were gone. I felt like I was kicked in the chest. I pulled my hands from Gemma and gripped my chest.

"No...what? No." I sat on the floor of the bathroom and backed away from her. Gemma reached for me and I put my hands up stopping her. I picked myself up and grabbed my clothes before rushing out of the bathroom and into the room. Gemma knowing what Jimmy did to me meant everyone would know soon enough and I wasn't ready for that truth to be exposed. I wasn't ready for people to see how broken I was. The one person who kept coming to mind was Juice. He looked at me like I was something special. How would he feel if he knew I had been torn to pieces be a monster. I curled up in the middle of the bed and cried into my hands like a little girl. I felt so helpless, so exposed. I don't know how long I laid like that but by the time someone knocked and entered I knew it was late. His voice gave me goosebumps.

"Hey-oh sorry I didn't know you were changing." He said sounding like he was going back out of the room.

"I'm not. I've been like this for awhile." I said hoarsely letting him know I had been crying. I heard the click of the door letting me know he shut it.

"Happy just took the night shift to keep watch on the girls. They told me some stories about you when you lived her." I felt my chest lurch at the idea of any stories about me being told to him.

"About how you taught Kerrianne to dance and how Chibs had a fit when he saw her dancing." Juice laughed and I felt a little bit eased. He walked around the bed and faced me.

"Why would you want to hear stories about me?" I asked rubbing my face and sitting up.

"Because I like hearing about your past. I like knowing all the things that made you the great girl you are today." Juice sat down next to me and patted my knee. I looked at his smile and felt a pain in my heart.

"I'm not great. I'm a heap of scars and bruises" I sighed.

"You are great. Your scars don't define you Rory. They show what you've survived." Juice said making me look over at him.

"You're a survivor Rory but most of all you're a fighter." Juice said holding my gaze.

"What if I don't think I can fight anymore?" I asked and he nudged my shoulder.

"That's what you have me for." He smiled once more and I felt something in my heart jump.

"Now get dressed so you don't freeze to death." Juice went to get up and I put my hand on his arm making him stay seated. Instead I got up from the bed and stood in front of him. He looked at me unsure but I pulled at the knot in the top of my towel and let it hit the floor. His eyes went a bit wide and he let out a breath.

"And you still think I'm great with all these scars?" I stood naked in front of Juice for the second time but this time it was different. He seemed to be trying to collect his thoughts as he stumbled for something to say.

"I uh- I feel like this is a trick question." Juice said and I went to cover myself up but he stood up and gripped my arms.

"No no I didn't mean like that. I just...I've seen your scars Rory. They don't make you any less beautiful or great in my eyes." Juice's words were so naive though a part of me savored that he still thought I was so wonderful. Why not take advantage of that? By morning I'm sure Gemma would have told the others what Jimmy had done to me so why not live in this moment. I wrapped my arms around Juice's neck and pulled his lips to mine. It had been a lot longer then I thought and kissing him wasn't like kissing Padraic. Juice's calloused hands ran over the cold skin of my back pulling me closer to him. His lips moved just as hunger as mine did as he backed me up into the wall. His hot palms ran down my hips to my thighs pulling me up to put my legs around his hips. I moaned into his mouth as his lips moved down my neck sucking on each spot as he reached my breasts. I scratched at his back and he yanked his shirt over his head so I could run my nails up and down his back as he sucked my right nipple into his mouth. I tried to use my ankles to push his jeans down but he seemed to know what I was doing and undid the buckle so the jeans would fall enough to release his erection. I tried to grind my center against him but he had me hoisted too far up. I groaned and quickly spun around dropping me on the bed. I felt his weight on top of me as I pushed his jeans down further. He tried to hold himself up and put the condom on at the same time but I took it from his fingers and reached between us to put it on. I watched his face while I did so and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he opened his eyes.

"Just...can't believe this is actually happening." He said before leaning down and kissing me. I felt him move his elbows next to my head to line himself up and just like that he had eased into me slowly taking my breath away. He let out a breathy grunt as he made sure to fill me completely. When he realized he could go no further he pulled out slowly making me moan.

"Oh God." Juice said resting his forehead on my breast. His thrusts were slow and steady and I hitched my legs up high on his waist matching his thrust to try and push him to go faster but when he didn't I knew I had to take action. His eyes were closed as he moved so when he leaned down on his forearm I pushed all of my weight to the side flipping our position. He seemed surprised but before he could say anything I sank back down onto him taking him completely making us both cry out.

"Fuck!" Juice's head leaned back as his hands found my hips. I started to move quickly but Juice's arms started to scramble for something to hold on to. I found it amusing how my pace made him squirm.

"S-slow down or I'm not gonna-" I quickened my pace and he scrambled underneath me again making me bite my lip at the jolts it was sending me.

"Rory...stop doin-" I did it again and he let out a loud moan that had to alert those sleeping in the house as to what was going behind closed doors. I steadied my grinding down on top of him and he opened his eyes.

"O-okay..fine. Go ahead." Juice said sounding as though he was tempting me and when I went to speed up the pace he thrusted up hard hitting a spot in me that made me the one crying out.

"Oh..FUCK!" I gripped my breasts and bit my lip hard as he continued to thrust up. Juice sat up straight and wrapped his arms around me bucking up into me at a wild pace. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me tightly trying to reach my peak before he finished. When I finally did feel that boiling in my gut burst down to my toes I bit Juice's shoulder to keep from screaming out. The bite must have triggered something in Juice because he let out that familiar groan that Chibs's teased him about as he stopped his rabid thrusts and slowly jerked once or twice more into me before resting his head against my chest as I tried to take deep breaths. I could feel him shaking and looked down at him as he opened his eyes slowly.

"A-are you okay?" He asked making me smile slightly. I leaned down and kissed him softly before wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Stay with me?" I asked and he merely nodded before pulling me to lay on his chest. After he disposed of the condom and got back into the sheets I held onto him as tightly as I could praying that tomorrow would never come and Juice would forever consider me great. I prayed those scars would disappear forever but I knew that was all wishful thinking. Tomorrow would bring her perfect image to a screeching halt and be tarnished forever. Juice pulled me closer to him and I tried to stop my thoughts from running away as he ran his fingertips up and down my spine. Tonight I was going to enjoy lying in Juice's arms before my past was dug up and put in front of everyone I loved. Tonight was about living in the moment.


	23. Promises To Dead Men

**One more chapter and we are saying so long to Belfast! It's been a crazy ride but I hope this update was worth the wait. I'm finishing up my classes for this semester on top of holiday's so it's been kind of hectic. Make sure you check out my tumblr for the chapter previews and keep up the reviews. I love hearing from you all. Thanks again for being patient with me. Enjoy this chapter! Soon enough we will be back home in Charming.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Jax's POV]<strong>

I threw my hoodie over my face to block out any rays of sunlight coming through the windows as I tried to sleep through the night. I had no idea what time it was when the door opened to my room and I was met with a voice causing me to jump.

"Good morning." I moved my jacket from my face and looked at him wide eyed. I let out a sigh realizing it was just Kellan Ashby.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Almost noon." Kellan said with Sean Casey standing silently behind him.

"Guess you heard." I said looking for my pack of smokes.

"Yes, I'm sorry about Padraic. I know how dear he was to Chibs and Aurora." Kellan said. I looked past Kellan to Sean.

"Jimmy killed your brother and five members of my club." I said before putting the cigarette to my lips.

"That blast was meant for Samcro." I finished lighting up.

"His greed pushed him over the line. His betrayal means he's gone rouge." Kellan explained.

"I need to know where to find Jimmy." I cut through the bullshit of small talk and Kellan glanced back at Sean signalling for him to leave us alone. He closed the door behind him and Kellan looked down at me.

"We'll make that happen but first we need to prove that Jimmy blew up that truck." Kellan said. I shook my head at him.

"Why?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell was the hold up.

"Our conversation the other night. When I show the consul proof that Jimmy sabotaged that shipment knowingly murdering two of our men then that task I put on you is no longer covert. You do it with the full support of the army." Kellan explained.

"And what about my kid?" I asked.

"Jimmy out the way, your son goes home to his loving family." Kellan said but I let out a sigh. I had heard that since I arrived and still hadn't been able to hold my son.

"Like I got a choice." I said taking a pull from my cigarette.

"You need to find someone working with Jimmy. The closer the better." He explained and the first person to come to mind was O'Neill.

"I got a few ideas." I said as he walked towards the door.

"Once you find the right man give Sean a call. You'll find he can be quite resourceful." Kellan said before pulling the door shut behind himself. I throw my hoodie over my head and walked out to the common room where most everyone was sitting. Juice was keeping watch over Kerrianne and Fiona but I hadn't seen Rory yet this morning. The boys and Mom sat at the kitchen table as I walked in. I could tell they were waiting to hear what Kellan and I had talked about. I put my hands on the back of the chair and sighed.

"Kellan needs us to prove that Jimmy blew up that gun truck." I said looking down.

"And what about Abel?" Mom was quick to ask.

"Same promise. We get Jimmy, we get Abel." I explained but I could tell she didn't like that.

"We'll start with O'Neill." Clay said.

"Yeah, him and Jimmy's guys were the only ones not in that barn." I said.

"Any remote detonator could cover that distance. It had to be him." Opie added.

"O'Neill's an officer, we call him out as a rat we pretty much condemn the whole charter." Bobby said.

"Maybe it's time we start looking at that. How do we know that Jimmy didn't turn others." Clay pitched and I nodded.

"That rat bastard-" Chibs was cut off as McGee walked into the room causing me to stand up straight.

"Because my boys re' loyal to the MC. Aye yer right about O'Neill. The Irish became more important den da patch." McGee confessed and I bit my lip in anger.

"Well that's not what you told me!" Clay raised his voice equally pissed off.

"Cause I like to give my boys the benefit of the doubt, Clay. But after yesterday there's no doubt left. He's gone, his flat's empty. He's gotta be with Jimmy." McGee had been telling us O'Neill was Sambel this whole time and now he might have slipped through our fingers.

"Sona'va bitch!" Chibs said in disgust.

"Look I'll take care of O'Neill, Sambel will take care of the betrayal but we need to put a bullet in Jimmy." McGee said looking at me.

"No! The only way I get my son back is if we find O'Neill and make that bitch tell the truth." I said watching McGee's face as he glanced at the others.

"Right right, so I guess it's the truth we're after." McGee said making me glance over at Clay. I shook my head before walking towards the door to get some air. I felt someone's hand on my arm.

"Jackson, wait." It was my mom.

"What's going on?" I asked putting the cigarette to my lips.

"Yesterday when Jimmy was here...he told me what he did to Rory." She put her hand on her chest like she was fighting becoming emotional. I took the cigarette out of my mouth and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"You need to talk to her." She said taking a deep breath.

"Where is she?" I asked and I followed her eyes up. I could see Rory's legs dangling from the side of the building across the street. I quickly ran down the steps and across the street to the abandon building taking the lift all the way to the top and climbing the remaining steps to the roof. When I opened the door she didn't even bother to look back.

"Don't jump...sex with Juice can't be that bad." I said watching her shoulders move letting me know she was laughing. I closed the distance between us before looking out. It was a beautiful view.

"Sorry about that. I figured we were being a bit loud." She said as the wind whipped her hair out of her face.

"A bit? We had Chibs listening in to let us know when it was over. Apparently Juice sounds like a chick when he cums so he was waiting for a sign." I explained as I held out a cigarette to her. She put her hand up and refused. I leaned my elbows onto the side of the building and took a pull from my cigarette.

"Nice view." I commented trying to break the silence.

"I used to come up here whenever I needed a break from the club. It reminded me of back home, sitting on top of the clubhouse with you and Op." She said keeping her eyes trained out on the horizon. It reminded me of why I was up here to begin with. I leaned my back against the building but kept my eyes to her.

"So I talked to Gemma." I said and I watched her let out a chuckle.

"Let me guess, she told you the whole story with gruesome detail." Rory shook her head and I blew out the smoke in my lungs.

"Nope. She just mentioned that you might need a big brother talk." I said with a smile as she finally looked over at me. Her eyes looked pained.

"I'm not looking for you or Samcro to go burn down villages for me. What happened to Gemma was different." She explained and I shook my head.

"Someone hurt my family, it's all the same Rory. Mom, old lady, sister...it all matters." I said making her look at her hands. She didn't speak for a few moments and I took that as a sign she didn't want to talk. I let out a breath and flicked the cigarette off the roof.

"If you don't want to talk to me at least talk to Gemma. You can't keep this shit on you forever." I started back towards the door when she started speaking.

"When things were set in motion with Chibs transferring we had agreed that I would get the hell out of Belfast at the same time. We both knew Jimmy would figure out how Chibs got an in because of how close I had grown with him and his family." I started back towards her.

"I was on my way out of Belfast when I was stopped by border patrol. That same bastard we ran into when we got here. He said I had outstanding warrants which was bullshit but he detained me." She explained.

"That's why you got so heated when you saw him." I said and she nodded.

"They handed me over to Jimmy's right hand, Donny. That's when I knew I was fucked. He took me back to Jimmy and he had his men beat the living hell out of me. Asking me who I pulled strings with in the IRA to get Chibs a transfer and where he was going. I refused to talk so the torture lasted for days. They burned me and whipped me..." She put her hand on her shoulders.

"I got those wings on my back to cover the scars. I figured if I couldn't get rid of them I might as well hide them." She chuckled as I continued to listen intently.

"The plan was to keep Fiona and Kerrianne close to her father in the army that way she was protected but Jimmy had found her fairly quickly. He told me that if I didn't give up Chibs then he'd kill me but I told him I'd rather die." Her voice got caught in her throat a bit and I put a hand on her lower back. She cleared her throat.

"T-then when he knew I wasn't going to cave on Chibs and the club he threatened me with something he knew I couldn't say no to. He told me that if I didn't stay and work for him he would rape Kerrianne." I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and I wanted so badly to just hug her.

"And she was just a little girl then Jax. Barely 10 years old. I couldn't let that happen to her, you know?" She said like she was trying to convince herself. She wiped at her eyes and I hadn't realized it but I had her hand in mine.

"It wasn't too horrible at first. Just odds and end's shit but when Fiona found out he had kept me from leaving Belfast it caused problems between them and he came looking for me to take it out on. Threats turned into beatings and beatings eventually turned into..." I watched her face scrunch as she turned away from me. I felt my chest jerk down and I knew I was getting upset myself.

"Say it..." I whispered hearing the tears I was fighting in my throat.

"He...he raped me. He raped me for a whole year Jax." She turned and looked at me as tears slid down both our faces. I let go of her hand and pounded my fist into the concrete of the building barely feeling it.

"I lost track of how many times exactly but I remember one night in particular was worse then the others. It was the night I heard you had made VP." She smiled sadly at me and I shook my head as tears racked my body.

"I was so damn proud of you but so terrified for you and here I was being torn apart on a daily basis by some Irish prick. I was so worried about you and I couldn't even protect myself." She cried and all I could do was wrap my arms around her from behind and cry with her. She held onto my arms as they linked across her belly.

"I'm so sorry Ar. I'm so fucking sorry." I cried. I felt her shake her head as I rocked her back and forth.

"I worked with Fiona to try and come up with a way to get Kerrianne out of harms way and when that fell into place Fiona gave me her blessing to leave Belfast. The first place I thought to run to was home. That's why I called you that night." She said and I remember receiving a call the night Wendy and I got married.

"Why didn't you come straight home? I would have helped you. We would have helped you." I said still holding onto her. She turned herself around and I stood in front of her.

"I tried. My plans were made and Sambel was going to escort me to the border but when I went to leave I ran into O'Neill. He had had this thing for me since I had arrived in Belfast but I constantly told him it was never gonna happen. Finally it came down to him trying to do what Jimmy had been doing to me and I wouldn't allow it." I felt my fist ball up at the thought of O'Neill raping Rory and she shook her head.

"He didn't Jax." She confirmed and I tried to relax.

"I don't have any proof but I know he's the one who did it." She gazed down to the clubhouse were people were out walking around.

"What did he do?" I asked watching her sigh.

"Jimmy had picked me up as I was trying to leave Belfast again. He heard I was pregnant and thought I was running back to Charming to rat him out to the club." She said and I felt my eyes widen.

"Were you?" I asked frantically.

"No but that didn't stop him from making sure. He had his men beat me until I could barely breathe before he...he took his knife...he said _This knife left Fillip a reminder now everyone will remember you as the Samcro whore who fucked the wrong Irishmen._" I couldn't believe what Rory was telling me. Had Jimmy be so sick as to rape Rory with a knife just to make sure she wasn't pregnant? All because of O'Neill's lying at that. I wanted to scream as I gripped the side of the building.

"When I first got hurt in Charming and Tara said I had previous head trauma she was right." I looked over at Rory unsure if I could take anymore.

"Two bullets in the back of my head to finish me off." She sat up straight and looked over at me.

"Jesus Christ." I slid down the side and fell on my ass as Rory swung her legs over the side and jumped down next to me.

"I laid in a ditch for hours before some farmers found me and called the local church which is how I know Kellan Ashby but I didn't know him as that. I just called him Father." Rory explained as I ran my hands down my face.

"He cleaned me up and gave me a personal escort out of Belfast all the way to the Canadian border. Told me that it was a gift from the Army and that I should never come back to Belfast." She smiled at me and I shook my head.

"But you came back...for me." I said feeling ashamed.

"Don't be so full of yourself Teller. I came to help bring Abel home." She said forcing a smile. I took her hands out of her lap and brought them to my forehead.

"I will spend my whole life trying to make this up to you Rory." I said and she shook her head.

"You could never Jackson. It happened. It wasn't your fault, it was my choice to leave Charming and my choice to stay in Belfast to protect Kerrianne. What happened to me here falls on the guilty hands of Jimmy O'Phelan and Liam O'Neill." She said reminding me that we were supposed to go pick O'Neill up for being a rat.

"I don't know what to say Ar. I want to make this ache in my chest go away but I can't heal those scars for you." I pleaded and she took my hand into hers.

"I want you to promise me that after we get Abel back that you'll kill those bastards. Kill em all." She squeezed my hand and I firmed up my jaw.

"That I can promise you." I said looking at her confidentially. She smiled slightly pushing some of my hair out of my face. I put my hand over top of hers as it rested on the side of my face and looked at her as a tear rolled down her cheek. I wrapped her up in my arms practically pulling her into my lap.

"I'll never let that happen to you again. You hear me?" I said into her hair.

"You keep this between you and I, Jackson. To the grave." She said into my chest and I nodded. My main mission wasn't to out Rory's horrible scars but to start making up for them starting with Liam O'Neill.

**[Rory's POV]**

Jax and I finally went back down to the rest of the world when he said he needed my help talking to someone. I wasn't sure who it was but he said that I'd want to meet her. I followed him in the rest of the club down to Maureen's shop and saw Trinity sweeping while some girl who looked vaguely familiar was behind the counter.

"Need to find O'Neill." Clay said as the girl looked at everyone.

"Why? What happened?" She asked concerned. It must be O'Neill's old lady.

"Liam's in some trouble, Cherry." My eyes went to her once more.

"Cherry?" I said making her look at me strangely. I looked over at Gemma and she nodded. This was Kip's old girlfriend. The one he had showed me pictures of and talked about constantly. Though her hair was lighter now I quickly remembered her from an old picture he'd shown me.

"Your old man was responsible for that blast yesterday." Jax explained.

"No, no way. Liam loves the club." Cherry defended Liam.

"We're just here to find him and get the truth." Bobby said making her roll her eyes.

"I know what that means. You gonna kill him?" She asked looking at Clay.

"He'll get his say." Clay said. Maureen stroked her back.

"Just tell em' whatcha know sweetheart." Maureen said.

"I don't know anything. He didn't come home last night, he didn't call-" Jax cut her off.

"He got any family? Some place he'd lay low?" Jax asked.

"No...I mean the club is his only family." Cherry said continuing to try and save Liam's ass. Jax and the others stared at her for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea." She said once more but couldn't hold Clay's eye contact.

"Let's go turn over his apartment." Jax said giving me a nod. I figured that meant I was supposed to stick around and I waited for the boys to shuffle out before approaching the counter.

"You look so different with blonde hair." I said making her cock her eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No I guess not. I'm Rory, Kip was my best friend." I watched her face freeze.

"Y-you knew Kip?" She asked.

"Yeah. He talked about you all the time. You were definitely the one that got away that's for sure. Always told me that he was going to come up here and sweep you off your feet." I laughed and she bit her bottom lip.

"I think I remember reading something about a new girl in one of this old letters. Figured he found himself a new old lady and moved on so I didn't bother reading anymore of them. Just sent them back." She explained shaking off her emotions.

"Oh no way. He was all about you until he took his last breath. I promise you that." I said honestly. Gemma walked up next to her.

"I take it you heard what happened to him though?" Gemma asked being blunt.

"Yeah." She looked down.

"You know O'Neill's connected to that right?" Gemma said making Cherry shake her head.

"Bullshit." Cherry defended but she looked over at Maureen who glanced over at me.

"No she's right. Cammy and Liam both under Jimmy's authority. Liam was privy to yer man gettin' a knife in the belly...and yeh." Maureen looked over at me and Cherry looked at me questionable.

"I was there when it happened. Took a round to the chest, few blows to the head. Left me with permanent damage." I explained to her. I heard Trinity whisper Christ under her breath.

"And you protecting this guy makes you just as guilty." Gemma added. Cherry started to stutter and Gemma cut her off.

"Liam's not in the MC anymore. He turned on his brothers and he bailed on you." Cherry crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just tell em whatcha know Cherry." Trinity begged as Cherry seemed to be getting an attitude.

"I said I don't know anything." Gemma took a step back fed up and I shook my head.

" Look I know you just met me and you're super in love with O'Neill who's an utter bastard but…Kip was my best friend and he talked so highly of you. Don't make a liar out of him." I said watching her cut her eyes at me.

**"**Doesn't mean Liam had anything to do with his death." She spat. I stepped closer resting my arms on the counter top.

_"_No but he loved you and I loved him like a brother…and he bleed to death in my arms trying to protect that baby so please…don't let his death be in vain." I explained watching as her resistance started to crumble.

_"_Alright, last week I found a lot of cash in his pocket and it made me curious so I went looking through his things and found two receipts for bank accounts, both with a lot of money and a contract for some loft down by the dock so maybe he's there." She explained and I nodded at her silently thanking her for the information as I pulled my phone out to let Jax know but before I could dial the number Maureen practically flew the distance between her and Cherry, gripping her neck and pushing her into a stack of food.

"NEVER…EVER lie to the club! You understand me? Makin' tha poor girl grovel with er' memories of lost loved ones. Yeh should be ashamed!" Maureen yelled at Cherry as she choked her out. Gemma had stopped Trinity from interfering and I just watched it go down.

"I-'m so-rry." She choked out between breaths as her eyes looked over at me. Maureen let her go and Cherry put her hand to her neck. I walked out of the shop but before I could make a call my phone started ringing. I didn't know the number so I answered it confused.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Rory it's Kozik." I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey! How's things back home? The shop isn't out of business is it?" I joked.

"Not yet but I got a question for ya. You busy?" He asked as Gemma came out of the shop.

"I'm never to busy for you. What's up?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"Yeah you just remember that when you get back but anyway I was wondering if you remembered Salazar talking about any place else he might be setting up shop." Kozik asked as Gemma watched me.

"Not that I can remember...why? What's wrong?" I asked praying nothing else was going on back home.

"It's nothing just wanted to talk to him about Lumpy. Get some answers is all. You staying safe?" He asked.

"As safe as I can be over here. You taking care of Piney and Chucky?" I asked.

"You know me." He laughed.

"Yeah I do. Whatever you say soft hands." I teased him watching Gemma's eyebrow go up as she pulled out a cigarette.

"Just wait until you get back and these soft hands will be rubbing out those knots of yours." Kozik was a terrible flirt and I didn't mind flirting back but apparently Gemma did as she stood there taking in our conversation.

"I might just take you up on that. I'll see you soon." I said.

"Take care beautiful." Kozik said before hanging up. I looked up at Gemma who continued to stare at me.

"And who was that?" She asked.

"Kozik. Was calling to set up a day to massage my feet." I pulled out my own cigarettes and Gemma rolled her eyes.

"I bet. Weren't you just screaming out Juice's name last night?" Gemma asked.

"It was just sex Gem." I shook my head and she put her hand on my arm.

"Jesus you didn't tell him that did you?" She asked.

"What is your deal? Since when do you play matchmaker?" I asked becoming annoyed.

"You can't just jerk him around Rory plus Kozik is looking to settle down here. If you jump from Juice to Happy and Kozik you might as well consider yourself a sweetbutt." Gemma threw her hands up.

"Whoa! I've never been with Happy first of all, second Juice and I ARE NOT TOGETHER! Kozik is just a friend and who I decide to sleep with makes no difference whether they have a cut or not." I started to storm away but I heard her speak up.

"I'm sorry." I turned around and looked at Gemma. This women was strong, nosy and a complete pain in my ass my whole life and she just apologized to me. I knew why she had done it but that made me even more angry.

"Just because you know the truth now doesn't mean you can try and change who you are. I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be Gemma. The stubborn, prying pain in my ass since the day I started walking." I said standing in front of her.

"Did you talk to Jackson?" She asked me and I simply nodded as I took a pull from the cigarette.

"But we are keeping in under wraps for now. I mean it Gemma. I don't want the others to know." I warned her and she shook her head.

"What about Juice?" She asked me and I honestly didn't have an answer for her.

"Right now all I want to think about is getting Abel back and getting the hell out of here. I'll deal with that shit when it comes." I explained as we walked towards the clubhouse to share the information about Liam's whereabouts. Before I could walk through the door Gemma pulled on my arm. I looked back at her and she held a frown as she put her arms out to me. I let out a sigh before letting her wrap her arms around me in a hug. She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I promise not to say anything but what happened to you doesn't define you baby. You are strong, you are a fighter and most of all you are my family." Gemma pulled out of the hug and gripped my face.

"It seems Teller's and Janowitz's don't have the best of luck. Maybe we should go for a name change?" I smiled and I could tell it was helping her.

"We might have shit luck but it sure helps to scare people with." Gemma put her arm around my shoulders and I laughed.

"That it does." She led me into the clubhouse to talk to the boys.

**[Jax's POV]**

Rory and Mom came in to tell us that Cherry had spilled her guts about where Liam might be and we wasted no time mounting up. I pulled Rory aside and she looked at me.

"Keep your eyes open. He's a sneaky bastard." She warned and I kissed her forehead.

"I'll find the truth and bring it back to you." I promised and she nodded before we started up our bikes and headed for the docks. It was surprisingly closer then I thought it would be which made me think O'Neill was either stupid or just cocky. Seamus pointed out towards the water.

"Is' loft will be near the water. This way." He led us around the corner after we parked our bikes but McGee was hesitant. Bobby was checking on him but he said he was still shaky from the blast yesterday. We decided to head on without him. To say I was eager to get my hands on O'Neill was an understatement. Lied to the club, helping the man who could hurt my kid and possibly set Rory up to live a life of torture. This guy needed a good beating at the very least. As we walked I heard a bike revving up just around the corner. I took off running with Opie not too far behind me but just as O'Neill rounded the corner I speared him off his bike. I felt a pain shoot up my leg that I injured yesterday in the blast but I got up quickly as Seamus, Chibs and Happy grabbed up O'Neill. I grabbed ahold of him from Seamus and looked at him.

"Call Sean Casey, tell him we got a confession to record." I said through gritted teeth as we hauled O'Neill into his loft. Happy and I got a few shots in before actually getting him inside the building.

"Look for something to chain him up." Clay said and I held onto O'Neill as Happy searched.

"I'm gonna get the answers I want you son of a bitch." I seethed.

"Go ta hell." O'Neill said out of breath.

"This one's for Rory." I punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out. We stripped him of his cut and shirt before finding something to chain him up. Sean Casey had arrived in a timely manner with a bag by his side. O'Neill started to come to as he unloaded his bag of torture devices. Happy's face lit up like a kid on Christmas which was entertaining yet awkward at the same time. I was glad to know he was on my side. Bobby had set up a video camera in front of O'Neill to record the confession and the rest of us stood back to let Sean does his thing. He pulled out a scalpel and I saw Bobby's face twist a bit.

"I need'yu to tell me who ordered yeh to blow up dat truck, Liam." Sean asked as Liam started to cry.

"I didn't blow it up, please Sean. I didn't. I didn't!" O'Neill pleaded with Sean but he had lost his brother just yesterday. You could tell he wasn't going to put up with bullshit as he looked down at O'Neill's stomach and ran his scalpel down the center making O'Neill beg.

"GOD PLEASE!" O'Neill groaned when Sean ran the blade across his belly right under the line he had just made down the front of it. Even I was a bit grossed out by it.

"I can't watch this." McGee said before leaving the room. I glanced over at Clay and he just looked at the ground. Sean walked over to his kit and pulled something else out but I wasn't sure what it was for.

"This is some Medieval shit." Bobby said as Happy continued to smile. Sean walked back over to O'Neill and gripped a piece of skin on his belly but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Who...ordered...the hit?" Sean asked again and O'Neill looked down at him nervously before shaking his head. Sean tilted his head to the side before rotating his hand and pulling the skin away from his stomach. O'Neill cried out again and I got chills now realizing what the instrument was for as the piece of flesh hung from the body.

"PLEASE! I'LL TELL YA SEAN!" O'Neill yelled making us all become very interested.

"I AD' JIMMY'S BOYS CHAIN DA BARN!" He admitted and Sean gripped him around the waist looking at the camera.

"Jimmy O'Phelan ordered yeh to blow up that shipment and kill army men?" Sean asked.

"Aye...he set it up...I put it in motion." I shook my head at O'Neill as he confessed.

"Didn't tell McGee bout' it cause I knew he wouldn't get on board." O'Neill said drawing Clay towards him.

"McGee's working for Jimmy?" Clay asked making O'Neill shake his head.

"Who else?" Clay seethed.

"No one, just us." O'Neill answered and Clay punched him in the open wound on his belly making him cry out once more.

"WHO ELSE?" Clay yelled.

"NO ONE JUST US!" O'Neill cried.

"GET EM!" Clay yelled and Seamus ran for the door to find McGee. I walked over to Sean.

"Did you get what you need?" I asked.

"Oh aye." Sean said as he wiped his hands off.

"Shut off the camera." I said pulling my gun from my pants as Chibs turned off the camera. I walked up to O'Neill and stared at him.

"There's one more thing I want to know from you and as a dead man you better be right with your God when you answer." I whispered.

"Did you tell Jimmy that Rory was pregnant?" I whispered trying not to attract the attention to us. I watched his face crumble slightly before he nodded confirming what Rory had suspected. I shook my head and took a few steps away from him before raising my gun and firing two shots into his chest. I felt someone walk up behind me and I glanced over my shoulder.

"What did he say?" Opie asked curious as to what his final confession was but before I could lie to him Seamus ran back in.

"McGee took off. Jimmy's crew is headin' this way." He said.

"Lock the doors." Clay said looking up at a ladder. I pulled the camera off the tripod and handed it to Sean.

"Make sure Kellan gets this and no matter what he keeps his promise about my kid." I said staring into his face. Sean nodded at me before Clay rushed him out. Bobby and Chibs started to poor the paint thinner around the room as Opie and Happy grabbed chains and headed up the ladder. I followed behind them and Clay followed me as we got onto the roof. Somehow Seamus and Happy got down the side and locked Jimmy and his men in the room as Clay lit his cocktail and threw it down the ladder. I could hear his men screaming below as Jimmy himself emerged from the hole.

"Gotchu yeh bastard!" Chibs said as I grabbed a hold of him and punched him dead in his mouth.

"It's the priest yeh want to be hatin' Jackson. He's da one that's playin' ya. He's never given yeh yer son back!" Jimmy defended.

"Oh that was just a shot for my sister. I've got a list of things to kill you for." I said clenching my fists. Suddenly McGee popped up around the corner pointing his gun at McGee.

"Runnin' outta friends ay Jimmy?" He yelled and I put my hand up.

"MCGEE!" I yelled but Bobby started to fire behind me.

"BEHIND!" Bobby yelled and we all scrambled to take cover as Jimmy's boys popped up out of the hole. I almost had my hands on Jimmy but he managed to slip away. I ran to the door but they had locked it. I took a shoot at the knob and it opened. I raced down the stairs trying to catch up to Jimmy but they were already in the car pulling away. I slammed my hands down on the railing before running back up to join the rest. Clay was talking to McGee and I realized we not only lost O'Neill today but we were losing McGee as well. A first nine had betrayed the club. It was blowing my mind. I ran up to see the boys staring up at McGee as he was on a platform and Clay was talking to him. Bobby looked over at me.

"Jimmy got away." I said putting the safety on my gun. Clay was holstering his own and walking up the platform to McGee. He whispered something to him and McGee took off his cut.

"You know what has to be done Keith." Clay said sounding on the verge of an outburst and tears.

"Aye. I do." Keith said before turning and looking at me.

"Tell Rory I didn't know about what was happenin' to er before it was too late. I never wanted er' to get hurt." McGee confessed seeming genuinely honest. I didn't think McGee had anything to do with what Jimmy and O'Neill did to Rory but the fact that he didn't contact us made him just as responsible in my eyes.  
><strong><br>**"I'm sure you didn't old friend." Clay said before putting his arms around him and hugging him. First nine's were like brothers and now Clay was standing with one of his brothers finding out he was a traitor.

"I loved er' like she was my own. Tell Piney I'm sorry." McGee said making me glance at Opie out of the corner of my eye seeing his eyebrow hitch.

"I will." Clay said.

"Take care'a her. She deserves a good home." McGee talked about Rory as if she were still a child but she wasn't anymore. She was a very damaged adult now because of what this place put her through.

"With my life." Clay said before putting his hands on McGee's face and kissing his cheek. McGee stared at him for a few moments before Clay gave him a push letting him fall off the building. Clay stood up there for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts. I felt Bobby shift next to me.

"What was he talking about?" Bobby asked looking over at me as Opie walked over towards us.

"Something about Rory?" Opie added as I put my gun away.

"Another dead-man trying to make promises. Let's get out of here." I said before walking towards the door. I was going to keep my promise to Rory but all I could think about right now was getting back and finding Abel. By the time we got back and called the Army a meet was set and was being held within hours of both McGee and O'Neill's betrayal and executions being the word on the street. Kellan had Sean pick Clay and I up to meet with the Army and I sat nervously waiting for the whereabouts of Abel.

"I asked the father to bring yeh ere'. We wanted to thank yeh personally. This information was a suspicion we've had about Jimmy for quite some time. All da way back when Aurora was workin' with em'. Saved our lives a few times bustin' up Jimmy's hits. Almost cost er' er life." Clay and I looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"Jimmy was holding Aurora captive after Filip transferred. He's been tryin' to take down the Army for awhile but Aurora helped us dodge many'a bullets and bombs." Kellan explained. I was just as shocked as Clay was to hear about Rory having connections with the IRA.

"We know yeh risked yer lives to get that information and we owe yeh." One of the Army men said.

"How do we get to O'Phelan?" Clay asked.

"That's an Army matter." Kellan said catching both our attention.

"He's a traitor, we deal with as such." One of the other Army men explained. I shook my head and looked over at Kellan.

"That's not the deal." I said.

"I'm afraid it is Jackson." Kellan said making me feel like my insides were on fire as I shot out of my seat.

"What are you talking about? You said I would get support to take out Jimmy!" I yelled and Clay put his hand on my chest.

"Easy...easy...not here." He said calming me.

"This is a sensitive situation. It has to be handled internally. I'm sure you can understand that, Lad." One of the army men said looking at me. I shook my head.

"Jackson and I have outside issues to discuss. We'll do that later son." Kellan said and I glanced over at Clay who didn't seem to have anything to say. Things were becoming more and more complicated by the second but I knew I didn't have a choice.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat in the common room with Gemma and the boys as they told me about what happened with O'Neill and McGee. I was surprised to hear that McGee was also working with Jimmy. All this time I thought maybe he was just too scared to find out the truth but he was in bed with the devil himself. I sipped my coffee but felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over my cup to see Bobby frowning at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at him but Opie chuckled.

"He can't get over the fact that you slept with Juice." Opie said in that deep voice of his. I felt my cheeks burn a bit.

"Jesus Christ...is there anyone who didn't hear us last night?" I asked as Chibs plopped down next to me.

"That would be a no lass. Between yer shouting and Juicy boy's girly moanin' I'd say all of Belfast knows yeh two knocked boots las night." Chibs said making Happy and Opie laugh.

"Just give me some time. Either I'll die or get used to it." Bobby said taking a swig of his beer. Clay came in holding McGee's cut and no one dared ask him how the meeting went as he walked into the kitchen and started cutting McGee's patches off. We all made with small talk awaiting for Jax to arrive and when he finally came through the door he looked upset.

"What happened brother?" Opie asked Jax.

"I went to St. Matt's. I couldn't find Kellan and Sean wouldn't tell me where he was." Jax explained pacing on his feet.

"Kellan will come to you. He lurks like that." I spoke up catching Jax's attention.

"why didn't you tell me that you had IRA connections?" Jax asked as Clay came out of the kitchen. The boys looked at me as I sat up.

"Because I don't. I helped them out a few times to make sure Jimmy didn't take them out but I'm not connected to anyone." I explained.

"They seem to have a deep appreciation for you." Clay spoke up and I glanced over at Chibs.

"They allowed me to help get Chibs out of here and in return I helped make sure Jimmy didn't blow them up. I felt like it was a good deal." I said and Chibs put his arm around me kissing my head.

"You know, they found those bodies on the dock and they're gonna be here asking questions." Bobby said.

"We need to find Abel and catch Oswald's plane tomorrow night so we can get off this moss covered shithole." Opie said.

"Amen my brotha." Chibs said tilting his bottle towards Opie before taking a swig.

"I can't just sit here...I'm going for a walk." Jax said as he headed for the door.

"I'll go with." I spoke up jumping to my feet and grabbing the hoodie from the back of the chair.

"You watch him." Gemma said pointing at Opie.

"Yes Ma'am." He got up and followed us both out. We walked down the steps and Jax handed me a cigarette as I sat down on the picnic table with him.

"You were right about O'Neill. He admitted to it." Jax said as Opie was coming down the steps.

"McGee also said he didn't know before it was too late, in case you care." Jax added as Opie joined us.

"Sadly I don't. It's all in the past. Being back here just makes me feel old." I said putting the cigarette to my lips.

"It's amazing how shitty things are now that we are where our parents used to be. This is supposed to be our prime and here we are." Opie said.

"Me trying to find my kid, you trying to find something to hold onto and-" Opie interrupted Jax.

"Me trying to find my mind." Jax chuckled at him.

"What the hell was all that stuff with McGee earlier? He kept mentioning you and apologizing." Opie said making Jax look over at me. He caught sight of Trinity and stood up.

"Speaking of McGee I should probably see if Trinity is okay." Jax gave me a knowing look and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Girl needs some comfort." Opie teased and Jax gave him the finger as he left us. Opie sat down next to me and I watched Jax.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him to cheat on Tara. He's got a family with her now." I said bitterly.

"Trust me, he doesn't need my encouragement to fuck up his shit with Tara. He does fine just on his own." Opie said as he blew smoke out.

"It's crazy how everyone has started a family. I feel like just yesterday we were kids ourselves." I said staring out at the dying fires in trashcans.

"I know what you mean. The kids are growing up so fast it's hard to keep track these days." Opie said and I looked over at him.

"Having Lyla around helps though right? I mean you two have gotten pretty comfortable." I got a huff from Opie.

"Look I know you don't really think she's the best mother figure-" I stopped Opie.

"Does she take care of the kids, Op?" I asked bluntly.

"Well yeah. She loves the kids and they seem to love her too." Opie said.

"Then that's all I care about. As long as you're happy and she takes care of Kenny and Ellie I'm happy for you." I put a hand on Opie's knee and he smiled.

"You know...I was thinkin' maybe I might ask her to marry me...make things official." Opie said and I laughed.

"Well at least I would be around for it. I don't know if any of us will live long enough for Jax to hang up his slut belt and marry Tara." I joked making Opie laugh.

"What about you? Looking to settle down with Juice after all huh?" He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not likely." I took a pull from my cigarette and Opie laughed.

"Yeah the thought of little baby Juice's running around is kind of a disturbing concept." Opie teased but I felt a pain in my heart as I took a deep breath.

"Well they wouldn't be from me...I can't have kids." I admitted turning the conversation serious.

"What do you mean? Like at all?" Opie asked.

"Like 4 different doctors have tried to figure out a way for me to have kids but I just can't." I said looking over at him. He looked lost and confused.

"But why? You're young and healthy. You should be able to have loads of kids." Opie said.

"Something happened to me awhile back...ripped up my body pretty good. Guess that's just a sign though right? Who would want to bring kids into this madness?" I asked looking around us at the life I found myself in. This club, the danger that came with being associated with it. All of it was dangerous.

"I'm so sorry Rory. If anyone deserves to be a mother it's you." Opie said making me look at him.

"You were great with the kids after Donna and the way you handle Abel...I'm just sorry." Opie took a pull from his cigarette and put his hand on top of mine.

"That's why I am so admient about you and Jax cherishing your babies. Some of us don't get that lucky so love them. Love them with everything you've got." I rested my head on Opie's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"You know, I don't mind sharing the kids. We've always been close so what's mine is yours okay? Anytime you want to ground em or bake for them you know you're welcome." Opie said making me laugh.

"Oh well thanks for leasing the kids to me. I appreciate that." I joked. Opie sighed.

"God growing up sucks." Opie said making me lean off of his shoulder.

"Sadly, I grew up a long time ago." I admitted feeling Opie's eyes on me.

"I'm gonna get a drink." I stood up putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah yeah don't act like you aren't going to make sure Jax isn't balls deep right now." Opie cut his eyes at me and I took a note from Jax and gave him the finger making him chuckle as I headed up to Maureen's. I found Cherry, Gemma and Maureen sitting at the kitchen table drinking and talking.

"Jax's doing alright?" Gemma asked me and I nodded leaning against the counter after grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah he's just sortin' through it." I explained. Cherry looked over at me and smiled meekly.

"Sorry again about earlier." She apologized again.

"It's okay. You didn't make a liar out of my best friend so I thank you." I held up my beer and she smiled again.

"I heard they buried Kip with his patch." She said and I looked over at Gemma who was shaking her head.

"Yeah they did. He left everything else with me though. I could probably send you a few things once I get back to Charming." I offered and her eyes were wide.

"Wow that's really nice of you. Thank you." She said. I looked past her and saw Maureen glaring at Cherry.

"No tears for the man that just died?" She asked in an icy tone.

"Why? He was a liar and a rat." Cherry defended.

"You don't know the facts." Maureen said. Gemma's head turned.

"Do you?" Gemma asked causing Maureen to cut her eyes at her.

"Did McGee ever say anything about Jimmy?" Gemma asked.

"No...he's was more distant then usual. I didn't even see this comin'." Maureen admitted looking down at the table.

"Desperate times makes men do desperate things." Gemma said ashing her cigarette.

"What do yeh know about desperate? All our times ere' are desperate! Samcro has no idea the risk Belfast takes to keep Charmin' safe'n cozy." Maureen started to lay into Gemma.

"Redwood put Sambel on the map." Gemma said justifying herself.

"Aye and after four days yeh nearly wiped dem off." Maureen spat. Cherry looked over at me and I stood unsure of what to do but I felt like I was standing on the top of a volcano waiting for it to pop off.

"I'll assume that's the drink talking." Gemma said.

"Yeh assume whatever yeh want. All I know is since yeh and yer boys rolled into er' alley we're short three lives." Maureen practically spat.

"I'm missing my grandson cause your asshole brother is playin' a shell game with his life." Gemma nearly came across the table and I stood off the counter.

"Gem-" I said but Maureen cut me off.

"I should take yer right eye for talkin' shite about a man a God." Maureen threatened.

"Wouldn't be the first thing you took from me." Gemma said snidely completely losing me.

"Well maybe if yeh didn't chew men up like'a meat grinder they wouldn't be comin' overseas for a lil tenderness." Maureen said making Gemma go across the table again. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You lil DINK OF A WHORE!" Gemma shouted at her as I held her back and Cherry put space between Maureen and the table.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cherry asked. We watched as they eyed one another and I rubbed Gemma's shoulders.

"Calm down Gem. Your heart." I reminded her and she took a deep breath before getting up.

"I need smokes." She headed down stairs for the shop just as Maureen got up.

"I need whiskey." She pushed herself up from the table and followed Gemma. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"I need a new life." Cherry said resting her hand on her forehead as I sat down in a chair next to her.

"You and me both." I laughed. There was a moment of silence before I felt Cherry reach across the table towards me. I looked down to see what she was reaching for and smiled.

"Those are Kip's?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wanted him to be buried with him but he gave them to me so I couldn't part with them, ya know?" I explained.

"Did he really talk about me as much as you say?" She asked and I nodded.

"For a girl that was only in Charming for a short while you certainly took his breath away. He was so in love with you." I said with a smile.

"Leaving him was one of the hardest things I've ever done." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure it was." I put my hand on hers.

"Would you do me a favor?" She asked looking up.

"Sure." I said.

"Would you send those letters back to me? I don't know if he bothered keeping them-" I cut her off.

"I kept them. When they started coming back I started hiding them from him. Didn't want to break his heart." I explained and she let out a few cries.

"But he kept writing them even without my responses?" She asked and I nodded.

"You were his Cherry. He was going to write to you until you asked him not to." I said as she wiped at her face.

"Thank you...for coming here. Since I found out I've felt so alone." Cherry admitted and I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Well now you have at least one friend back in Charming who feels your pain." I said. She shook her head and leaned over the table to hug me. We talked for a few minutes about what had happened and how I survived before I told her a little about Juice and I. She told me that Juice was actually the one who brought her to see Kip when they left Indian Hills. We were interrupted by a knock at the door of Maureen's and I stood up when I saw Sean Casey and Father Ashby.

"Father." I greeted.

"If it's not too much trouble I was hoping you could find Jackson and meet with me in the clubhouse. I have some things I need to discuss with you both." He said and I nodded. Cherry stood up and went down to the shop as I headed for Jax's room where I found him and Gemma talking.

"Two minutes later and I woulda been dancing in Tig territory." I caught Jax's saying as I opened the door.

"I'm afraid to even ask." I put my hand up and he chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at Gemma.

"I will be." She said putting her hand on Jax's shoulder.

"Kellan's here. He wants to meet with the both of us in the clubhouse." I explained and Jax nodded. Gemma gripped my hand and pulled me next to Jax.

"Look, you go out there and find our boy. That priest does not leave this alley until you have an address, you hear me?" She said looking at the both of us.

"Yes Ma'am." I said. She put a hand on my cheek and a hand on Jax's.

"My babies." She pulled us into a hug before Jax pulled away.

"We gotta go." He said pushing me towards the door. I led us both down to the clubhouse and passed by the boys on the way.

"You want me in there?" Clay asked. Jax shook his head and Clay looked at me.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked me and it kind of threw me off.

"Yeah I'm fine." Clay's hand lingered on my arm and I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry." I said trying to reassure him. I guess things with McGee really were hard on him. Jax and I walked into the clubhouse and Sean Casey looked at me.

"Piece." He said and I looked down at Kellan before setting my gun on the table. Jax did the same thing before Sean locked the clubhouse door and started removing the clips from both guns. Jax and I walked closer to Kellan who stayed sitting.

"Where's my kid?" Jax asked not even sitting down.

"I'm about to break a vow of confidentially I had with your father." Kellan said.

"What does that have to do with my kid?" Jax asked growing impatient.

"Everything. Please sit." Kellan said and I looked over at Jax before putting a hand on his arm and pulling him to sit down.

"Why exactly am I here?" I asked.

"Because you my dear can understand what I've done more then anyone. You got your second chance." Kellan said confusing me. Kellan cleared his throat before he started talking.

"I got to know JT very well. I loved him like a brother." Kellan explained.

"Makes sense doesnt it considering he had a kid with your sister." Jax's words made me turn to him wide eyed.

"What?" I asked baffled and Jax merely gritted his teeth. I looked to Kellan.

"Trinity is John's daughter?" I asked only earning a nod. I was completely floored. I had no idea.

"I listened to your father's confessions for over three years. I heard every sin and sorrow he carried but none as great as the desire that his sons never followed his path. He never wanted this life for you." Kellan explained making Jax snort.

"It's a bit late for that. Why are you telling me this anyway?" Jax asked getting antsy in his chair.

"Because it's never too late. I made a promise to your father that I couldn't keep but I managed to pull Aurora out of this life." Kellan said pointing at me.

"I wasn't apart of the club though. I'm just the daughter of a member that was merely caught in the crossfire and while I'm grateful that you helped me escape it, this is different." I tried to explain but Kellan closed his eyes.

"I couldn't do anything to save the son but I can do something to save the grandson. That is why in good faith I cannot return Abel to you." Kellan's words set off a fire in Jax as he slammed his fist down on the table. I saw Sean step closer to us.

"What? What are you saving him from? This is bullshit!" Jax seethed.

"I grew up without getting to know my father and it's been hell on me. You can't just take Abel away and refuse to give him back. He's not a poker chip! This is his father! We are his family!" I slammed my own fist down on the table but Kellan remained silently unaffected. Jax had had enough as he jumped out of his chair glancing back at Sean Casey for a moment before settling on Kellan.

"Where the hell is my kid?" Jax asked finally trying to steady his breathing.

"The nuns will soon be putting him in the arms of a loving family." Kellan explained making my heart drop.

"Nuns?" Jax asked confused but I slowly stood up.

"…you put him in an orphanage?" I asked in disbelief. Jax's eyes went wide as he stared at me then back to Kellan before he charged.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jax screamed as he went for Kellan but he was quick to stand and toss Jax over the table. I finally snapped out of it when I heart the safety click on Sean's gun from behind me. He was standing over Jax and I quickly picked up Jax's knife that had fallen to the floor when Kellan tossed him over the table.

"Sean!" Kellan said trying to warn him but I stuck him in the side making him cry out. He dropped the gun and Jax quickly picked it up putting it in his face.

"You claim to be a man of God and you ship an innocent child off away from his own family because of some promise you made?" I yelled at Kellan as Sean gripped at his side. Kellan looked genuinely worried now that Jax and I were in charge of the situation.

"YOU'RE JUST AS CORRUPT AS THE REST OF THEM!" I yelled before sticking Sean once more in the back of the leg taking him to his knees.

"You tell me where my son is or I'll kill him." Jax threatened still holding the gun to Sean's head. When Kellan still didn't speak up I stuck him once more in the belly and he doubled over.

"S-stop. STOP! I'll tell ya. 2309 Openspring Rd. In stone house...but wait until morning. Sometimes the sisters take the infants to the convents for the night." Kellan spilled Abel's location and everything became that much more real for Jax knowing that Abel was indeed in an orphanage.

"You filthy Judas...ADOPTION! Get out...GET OUT!" Jax screamed at them gritting his teeth. Kellan walked over and helped Sean off the floor and I walked back over putting the clip in my gun holding it on them as they walked to the door. Kellan stopped and looked at me.

"I know you think I'm an evil man but it's my job to look at the greater good...with Jimmy...his child...you-" I cut him off.

"Whether that boy grows up like we did or grows up with another family he will always be a Teller. That alone make him vulnerable. The only thing you did was throw an innocent baby to the wolves." I said holding the gun to him steady. Kellan looked past me.

"Your father knew the patch was a mistake and so do you. Look at the violence in the last through 3 days alone. Is that the life you want for yer child? Do yeh love em? Give em more." Kellan said before helping Sean out of the door. As Kellan shut the door behind them I heard Jax crumble behind me. He fell to his knee's dropping the gun on the table and I ran to him.

"That's it...he's gone...I've lost him." Jax said shaking his head and rocking back and forth. I ran to him and gripped at his hands.

"Don't you give up now. We've come this far Jax. Your son needs you to be strong." I begged and he shook his head looking into my eyes. I could see tears filling his eyes and It was breaking my heart.

"What if he's right? What if this is for the best? What if Abel would be better off without me?" Jax asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"That little boy would have died if you would have given up on him when he was born. He's been through hell and back and he's made it this far because you love him. Abel needs you Jax. That little boy is your flesh and blood. You never stop fighting for your flesh and blood, do you understand me?" I gripped his face and he tried to fight the tears. He pushed my hands off his face and looked down.

"Can...can you just give me a few minutes...I need to be alone." He asked and I frowned as he got up from the floor and sat in the chair. I got up and headed for the door. I couldn't help him with this. Jax was fighting a battle in his head that was consuming him and if he needed to be alone with his thoughts then I would give him that. I walked out of the clubhouse and saw the boys standing there looking confused.

"What the hell happened to Casey?" Clay asked.

"It got serious." I said still walking towards the Inn.

"Where's Jax?" Opie asked.

"He needs to be alone." I said heading up the steps. I hadn't even seen Juice sitting next to Chibs as I tried to process what had just happened.

"Hey you have blood on your hands. Are you okay?" Juice gripped my arm and I pulled away.

"I'm fine." I said wiping at the blood but knowing it wouldn't come off.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Juice put his hand on my back and I pushed him away.

"I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I yelled making him freeze. The others stood staring unsure of what was going on.

"I...I'm just trying to help." Juice said putting his hands up.

"I didn't ask for your help." I said firmly before heading up the steps. I heard his foot hit the steps behind me like he was following me and I turned around quickly.

"Okay I did ask for your help. Last night I asked you to help me forget about all this shit and you did. It was a great fuck and I appreciate it but that's all it was. It was just a fuck, Juice. Now if you could stop following me around that would be great because I've got a lot of shit on my mind and the last thing I need is for you thinking you can take care of me." I blasted Juice. Straight up humiliated him in front of the club before storming up the steps and into the Inn. I knew it was wrong and I knew I was going to regret it but right now I felt like I needed to be alone myself. A man that gave me a second chance just double crossed my best friend and it cost him his son. In a way I felt like this was all my fault. I curled up in the middle of the bed and tried not to cry for the second night in a row.


	24. Second Chances

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry it's taken so long. The semester is coming to an end so I had to make it my first priority. I hope you've all enjoyed Belfast. Make sure you review so I know I still have all of you with me. And shout out to the wonderful reader who is now making me gifs to use for my snippets. She is the best. Enjoy the update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I woke up early and hoped what had been said between Kellan and Jax was merely a nightmare but Opie had woken me up to get ready for a ride out to the orphanage quickly letting me down. I tried to get dressed and out of the room before anyone else was up but I ran straight into Juice as I walked out.

"Sorry." I said quickly and he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Juice. I'm sorry I snapped at you last night. I didn't mean what I said." I said not really in the mood to deal with drama this morning.

"It's whatever. Forget it happened." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So what? You're just going to be a dick to me now?" I crossed my arms over my chest and he whipped around quickly with a look of anger on his face.

"You make me look like a bitch in front of the entire club and then have the nerve to get pissed at me for being mad? You're fucking ridiculous." He seethed trying to keep his voice down as the others were getting up.

"It was a rough night okay? I'm sorry." I said but he just shook his head.

"Every night is rough. You act like you're the only one going through this shit but guess what? You aren't. Don't worry about me though. I won't be in your face bothering you anymore. I'm done." He threw his arms out and turned to walk away but my chuckle turned him around.

"All of this drama because I made you look stupid in front of the club? Wow, I'm glad to see where your priorities still continue to lie." I said rolling my eyes but he leaned his weight back on his leg looking at me.

"No because I made a mistake that I've apologized for repeatedly and you continue to torture me for it. But just when we start to make headway you shut me down and make me feel like a goddamn idiot. I've come to realize you just like playing games and I'm done playing. I'm not going to chase after someone who is too immature to have a relationship with someone." Juice's words made my jaw drop literally.

"As far as the club is concerned the only thing they saw was you acting like a complete bitch to someone who merely tried to make sure you were alright. If that's what you were going for then mission accomplished. I'm out of your face." With that Juice turned and left me standing completely baffled in the hallway. When Bobby peaked his head out of the door I pulled myself together enough to rush down to Maureen's shop to grab breakfast. I needed something to take the sting out of the burn Juice just laid on me. I noticed Trinity stocking shelves looking rather glum so I figured I would see what was going on.

"Rough night?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes before handing me a carton of juice.

"Yeh could say that. One thing on top of another. I feel like I'm being crushed with my own damn humiliation and grief." Trinity explained as I opened the juice.

"Hey, being John Teller's kid isn't something to be embarrassed about. He was a good man." I said remembering what Jax has said last night about Maureen and taking a swig of the juice.

"How's about almost shaggin' me own brother?" Trinity's words made me spew the juice all over the shelf in front of me. I quickly put my hand to my mouth and wiped away the juice.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry. Come again?" I choked out trying to catch my breath.

"I s'pose yeh haven't heard. Well I found out about John after Mom and Gemma walked in on Jax and I nearly shagging. I was completely mortified." She stocked more cartoons into the case as I tried to wrap my head around what she had just told me.

"Wow...that's...awkward." I said finally making her sigh.

"I'm sorry it's just...I kind of feel like this was a smack in the face to Jax. Letting him know where he really needs to be and who he really needs to be with." I said making Trinity stop stocking.

"The mother of that baby...is she Jax's old lady?" Trinity asked and I shook my head.

"No she was a crack head but Jax's old lady embraced Abel like he was her own. Flaws and all she manages to love Jax and Abel with everything she has. As someone who has known her my whole life I think you'd approve of her." I smiled.

"So what's it like? Having Jax as a brother? You two seem close." Trinity said and I nodded.

"We are. He's one of the most courageous guys I know and I love him dearly. He'd die to protect his family." I explained. She seemed relaxed but still carried a frown. I put my hand on hers and she looked up.

"With Jax as your brother I hope you realize you got me as a sister too. I'm always a phone call away if you ever need anything." I said sincerely. She finally cracked a smile as I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Rory." She said as the chimes went off on the door. We looked back to see Jax walking in.

"I guess I'll head on upstairs. See you later." I said letting go of Trinity and turning back to pass Jax on the way out.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just gotta talk to Trinity for a sec." He said and I looked back at her.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." I teased and he pushed my arm.

"Get out of here." He said as I headed for the common room. As I walked in everyone seemed to be up and dressed. I felt eyes on me as I crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

"Can I help you all with something?" I asked looking at Opie, Clay, Gemma, Happy, Chibs and Bobby as they all stared back.

"Just wondering if anyone's seen Juice this morning." Bobby said making me glare.

"He's probably still smeared all over the steps where Rory left him last night." Opie said.

"Aye, check Rory's shoes." Chibs added making me stand up quickly.

"Okay let's just cut through the bullshit here. What happens between Juice and I is between the two of us. Not all of you." I explained.

"Not when it's put on display for another charter to see." Clay spoke up as he sipped his coffee.

"Okay Clay so the next time you and Gemma get into a screaming match you'll be okay with me hosting the intervention." I said mockingly and Gemma shook her head.

"Aurora." Gemma warned.

"Don't yeh think yeh were a bit harsh on him?" Chibs asked and I let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe this. Every single person in this room has screwed someone who they aren't married to and I'm getting the third degree?" I said in disbelief as Happy raised his hand.

"I've never been married." He said in his gravely voice as Jax entered.

"Good! Stay that way Hap. Stay that way for as long as you can. No relationship. Just sex." I pointed at him and Jax eyed Opie.

"What's up?" He asked him.

"Nothing just trying to get Rory to admit she unleashed house of a 1000 bitches on Juice last night." Opie explained and I shook my head.

"Yeah I heard about that. You should really try and talk that shit out with him." Jax added and Iran my hand over my face.

"Yeah...I'll get right on that." I said sarcastically as Maureen entered catching everyone's attention.

"I've got somethin' yeh all might wanna see." Maureen said making Clay stand up.

"McGee always emptied his pockets on my dresser. He left this. It's an address, might be one'a Jimmy's places or one of Donny's, I don't know but it might help yeh find em." She handed the paper to Clay and he took it.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your old man." Clay expressed his condolences to Maureen and he handed her his patches.

"You should have this." She took it and looked at it before pocketing them.

"Thank yeh." She walked out of the room.

"Alright. Nuns will be there soon. Rory's going to show me the way. I'll get one of the Irish to drive." Jax said making me stand up but Gemma got up quickly.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"Mom." Jax groaned.

"I'm going with you!" Gemma said more insistently this time.

"Mom can you just-" Jax was about to debate and Bobby spoke up.

"She might be able to work with the nuns." Bobby said and Jax rolled his eyes.

"Let her go...please don't kill anybody." Clay begged Gemma.

"What are you talking about? Nuns love me." Gemma said making me snort. She hit my arm and I straightened out as the boys stood up.

"We're gonna run down this address." Clay said to Jax.

"You take Bobby. Me and Op can handle the nuns." Jax said as we headed for the door. I ran to the back and grabbed my gun from the dresser realizing I hadn't put it on this morning but didn't think I'd need it.

"You just get our boy. I'll worry about the Irish." Clay said as we left. Gemma and I rode with the Irishmen while Opie and Jax followed on their bikes. I knew where the orphanage was because Kellan had taken me to it when he rescued me. I was unaware of what was really going on until the very last minute. We wasted no time as we rushed inside toward the back room.

"It's in here." I said remembering and seeing the carriages.

"Look for Abel." Gemma said as her, Jax and I looked at all of the babies.

"Father Ashby said you'd be comin' by." One of the nuns came from the office and looked at Jax.

"Where's my son?" Jax asked.

"Please come in and have a seat." She gestured to the office but Opie stepped in front of her as she turned around.

"Where is Abel?" Gemma asked again.

"He was given to a family two days ago." The nun said making Gemma's jaw drop.

"What family? Where is he now?" Jax asked.

"Oh I don't have that information." The nun said.

"Bullshit. Every baby that leaves here puts money in your pocket. There's got to be paperwork." I said calling her bluff.

"An independent mediator keeps all those files in order to keep everyone's anonymity." The nun was clearly bullshitting us but Jax lost his temper.

"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" He screamed in the woman's face making the babies start to cry. One of the men that worked at protecting the nuns put his hand on Jax's shoulder and he swung around pointing at him.

"BACK OFF!" Jax warned.

"I'm sorry." The nun whispered. Opie leaned towards Jax and whispered something in his ear and Jax shook his head.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jax turned to leave and we followed until Gemma stopped and groaned.

"Ohh.. wait a sec guys." She doubled over and Opie pushed my shoulder towards Gemma.

"Mom." Jax said with worry but I pushed past him.

"Did you take your meds this morning?" I asked standing next to Gemma. The man had put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned on him.

"I just need a second." She said through gritted teeth but in one fell swoop she was able to grab the man's gun and point it at him.

"Oh fuck." I reached for my gun as the nun walked towards the desk. She stopped in her tracks.

"BACK UP!" Gemma said and Jax realized what she was doing.

"Oh shit." He pulled out his gun.

"What are we doing here Gemma?" I asked training my gun on the nun as Gemma pushed her next to the man.

"Bring me that baby...THE KID!" Gemma demanded of the other nun. She quickly headed toward Gemma with the baby.

"Jax?" I said but I kept my eyes on the nun as Gemma took the baby.

"What are you doing?" The nun asked in shock before Gemma put the gun to the baby.

"Mom." Jax finally spoke up.

"Jesus Christ. Are we really doing this right now?" I asked in disbelief still keeping my gun trained on the nun.

"I would say that's a firm yes." Opie said standing next to Jax unsure of what to do.

"You know the story of King Solomon right sister?" Gemma asked as Opie and Jax stared at Gemma utterly flabbergasted.

"Yes." The nun admitted.

"If I was that mother, I'd rather have a half dead kid then have someone else raise my flesh and blood. You understand where I'm going with this? Now you've had to have done some kind of research on those scab parents so we both know this anonymous thing is bullshit. Now you are gonna tell us where our grandson is or I swear to God I will cut this baby in half." Gemma had lost her mind but I held my aim firm.

"Get the file." She finally caved and the other nun ran to the office to get the file. I kept the gun on her as she did and she brought it back to the first nun who searched through the file.

"Katie and Mark Petree. We do a four day transition period, the parents stay local to make sure it's a good fit." The nun explained as Jax yanked the folder from her to look for an address.

"Where is he now?" Jax asked.

"The Urobo Hotel." The nun said and Jax looked at me.

"It's not that far. I can give you directions." I confirmed.

"Not a word to the priest or we'll tell the cops about this little baby factory you're runnin' here." Opie threatened.

"Don't hurt them." The nun pleaded.

"I just want my son back." Jax said to the nun as Gemma pointed the gun at the nun again.

"Take this child." She said as the nun grabbed the crying baby. Gemma finally lowered her weapon and I quickly followed her out.

"When in doubt cut a baby in half?" I asked and Gemma gave me a look to shut up.

"You okay?" Jax asked Gemma.

"I'm fine." She said putting her sunglasses back on.

"How about you?" Jax looked at me and I sighed.

"Oh I'm peachy. I put Nuns and babies at gun point all the time. No big deal." I said sarcastically.

"I'm with you brother." Opie said to Jax and he shook his head.

"I think I should scope this out alone." Jax said and I looked at him.

"Do what you have to do. Let me get the map." I said before reaching into the car and grabbing the map to show Jax where the hotel was. I didn't know how he planned on bringing the baby back but it was up to him to figure out what was going on. Opie followed us back to the clubhouse and we were all a bit uneasy from what just happened, not to mention Jax going off alone. We sat outside and I watched Gemma smoke cigarette after cigarette waiting for the any sign of Jax or the others. Maureen and Trinity joined us. I jumped when Opie put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's not you. It's this place. I can't wait until we get Abel and get the hell out of here." I said.

"That makes two of us." Gemma said.

"He's only been gone an hour or so Gem. Don't worry." Opie rubbed her back.

"Think you could get a hold of the others for me?" Gemma asked Opie and he nodded getting up from the table. I rubbed at my head and Gemma caught me.

"Your head bothering you?" She asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm getting a headache but it's not surprising. Shit with Juice, that scene back there...I'll need a vacation from this trip." I joked and Gemma sighed.

"I heard him yelling at you this morning. Can't say you didn't deserve it." Gemma said and I shook my head.

"I know I did but...what the hell does he want with me anyway, you know? I'm so fucked up at this point it's really not in his best interest to want to be in a relationship with me anyway." I said messing with my cigarette.

"Probably because the boy is head over heels for yeh." Maureen said.

"Not quite." I said taking a pull from my cigarette.

"Aye, it's true. Yer all he's been talkin' about with us. Whenever we're with Kerrianne and Fiona. It's cute how in love with yeh he is." Trinity admitted.

"Really?" I asked not sure I believed that Juice was talking to them about me.

"Why's that so hard to believe? You think a few bad things happening to you makes you broken or something?" Gemma asked but I didn't have the heart to answer.

"It's not our pasts that make us who we are Rory. It's how we hold our heads up in the present that defines us. Your scars aren't you." Gemma patted my hand. Opie had walked back over to the table catching the end of our conversation.

"What scars?" He asked and I looked at Gemma before standing up.

"Hey Mo can I use your bathroom?" I asked and she nodded. I quickly went up the steps and stood in the kitchen for a few moments. I was ready to get the hell out of Belfast like yesterday but I knew how badly we needed to get Abel back. The way I left things with Juice was driving me crazy. I admit that I may have hung him out to dry a bit longer then I should have with the cheating thing but I wanted him to know I wasn't okay with being disrespected but I should have never called him down last night. I felt bad about it but after him yelling at me this morning and hearing what Trinity and Maureen had to say I was starting to feel like maybe I had really blown it with him. I was pulled from my thoughts when the door opened and Maureen came through eying me before heading to the back. Before I could ask if everything was okay Jax and Gemma came in.

"Hey!" I ran over and hugged him quickly.

"Did you find him?" I asked pulling away from him to see he was really upset.

"What's going on? You're scaring me Jackson." Gemma said putting her hands on her hips.

"I found Abel." Jax said staring at the floor.

"He's there? Well then we gotta go get him." Gemma said but Jax just shook his head.

"I let him go Mom." Jax finally looked up at Gemma with tears in his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gemma moved towards him as I stood confused next to him.

"Dad's manuscript wasn't about changing the club. It was changing his legacy. I don't belong here mom and neither does Abel." Jax explained and I ran my hand through my hair. Jax was having some deep internal inflictions with himself and the ghost of his father and it was driving him to the brink of a breakdown.

"You don't have to let go of Abel to change your legacy Jax. You want a better life for your family then you drop the cut, not the son. That's how you change your legacy." I said making Jax wipe the tears from his eyes. Gemma took a breath.

"Where is my grandson?" Gemma asked again. I got the sense that Gemma was about to lose it herself but Jax just shook his head.

"He's with a father that didn't torture and murder a man yesterday." Jax whispered talking about O'Neill and suddenly Gemma grabbed him by his cut and shoved him against the counter. I jumped up and she glared at me.

"I don't care if you've killed a hundred men, he is your son." Gemma snarled at him but he still shook his head at her.

"He's gone." He repeated earning a smack to the face from Gemma.

"Gem!" I said but she grabbed him up by his shirt again before glancing over at me then back to him.

"And what are you gonna tell your other son when he asks what happened to his big brother?" Gemma seethed before pushing him away.

"Jesus." I put my hand on my face as Gemma just outed the secret she promised to keep for Tara. Jax stood with his jaw on the floor.

"Tara's pregnant." Gemma said throwing her arms out.

"How do you know that?" Jax asked wide eyed.

"I knew it before she even told me. She's two months along." Gemma walked back over to where Jax was and he looked at me.

"You knew about this?" He asked me.

"Yeah I knew. I made a deal with her that if I came to Belfast to help you get Abel back that she'd keep my secret about not being able to have kids. She wasn't sure where you guys stood so I told her I would make the deal if she promised not to do anything drastic until we got back." I explained as a knock to the door interuptted us. Jax covered his face with his hands as Maureen walked out from the back.

"Sorry." She apologized before opening the door. Fiona was leading Kerrianne into the door with Juice following.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked quickly.

"Clay called. Said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger. Told me to bring them all here." Juice explained as Kellan stood behind him.

"What happened son?" He asked Jax.

"You're the one who twisted him up!" Gemma took a few strides towards him and I put my arm out to stop her from doing anything.

"What the hell did you say to him?" She demanded as I held onto her. The roar of bikes outside made Juice turn back to the door. The others followed him out and I made sure Gemma was alright before following her out.

"What's going on?" Juice asked Clay.

"Sean Casey's dead. Tortured him for information. Had to be for Fiona's location." Clay said as Kerrianne wrapped her arms around Chibs. I glanced over at Juice who didn't meet my eyes.

"Not for Fi. It's for the baby." Kellan admitted.

"Abel? Why?" Clay asked.

"Jimmy needs a way out of the country." Kellan explained.

"Jesus Christ." I said rubbing at my head.

"Why?" Jax asked coming down the steps.

"He's gonna use your child for leverage." Kellan explained. It only took Jax two seconds before he realized his son was in danger and he flew down the steps.

"The hotel! Come on!" He yelled as he ran for the bikes as did the others but Juice wasn't sure if he was supposed to go or stay. I put a hand on Kerrianne's shoulder.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort. Go!" Juice nodded to me before running to catch up with the boys. I followed everyone up the steps to where we were staying before I shut and locked the door. Maureen sent Trinity down to work in the shop with Cherry and decided to stay up stairs with Kerrianne, Fiona and Kellan. Kerrianne sat on the couch with Fiona but I felt them staring at me as I stood watching out of the window.

"Yeh should sit down love. Yeh'll er'e em when they pull up." Maureen said sitting in the chair opposite Kellan.

"I'm fine." I said keeping my eyes on the gate.

"You should sit down child. Everything will be-" I cut the Priest off.

"Okay? You play checkers with a child's life and you have the audacity to tell me everything is going to be okay?" I laughed.

"I was merely trying to give his son the same chance I gave you." Kellan explained.

"How could you be so blind as to how ridiculous that is? I was bleeding to death on the side of the road. Abel was ripped out of the arms of a woman who treated him like her own son, from a father has been paralyzed with fear every single moment since that little boy was born, searching for a way to give him a life every child dreams of." I shouted.

"Every child doesn't dream of a life full of death and violence." Kellan sighed.

"No, every child dreams of growing up with a father that loves them half as much as Jax loves Abel. You trying to rob him of that is monstrous. I know what it's like to grow up without my father. I had people who loved me taking care of me but that still didn't make up for growing up knowing that he was someplace I could never reach...or talk to him...or have him wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loved me." I felt a lump develop in my throat.

"I will forever be grateful that you saved my life but just because you patched me up and gave me a second chance at life doesn't change where I come from or who my real family is. No matter how far away I am, or Abel is, Samcro will always be apart of who we are." I said admitting to not only Kellan but to myself. There was no true escape from this life and the pain that comes with it.

"I don't know what to say." Kellan looked down at his hands and I shook my head.

"Of course you don't because even God knows when to smack an ignorant son of a bitch with some common sense." I said making Maureen set her mug down.

"That's enough Rory." Maureen looked at me and I turned towards her.

"You know what Maureen, I'm so fucking tired of putting up with the bullshit that as far as I'm concerned you can go fuck yourself too." I said gesturing to her only to have her slam her hand down.

"Watch yer tongue before I tear it out." I stood up and walked towards her with my gun in hand still at my side.

"Why don't you try me then? I managed to stare your cousin down and survive and I've run circles for your bastard brother's holy games so go ahead. Do your fucking worst because frankly I've got enough rage in me to probably give you a good fight." I stood on the other side of the table staring Maureen down when her eyes drifted behind me. I felt a hand on my back.

"Walk away love." Fiona said. I gritted my teeth before pushing off the table and heading back to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and ran my hand through my hair. It only took a few minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I was surprised when Kerrianne came in.

"Hi...can I come in?" She asked timidly and I nodded. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Re' yeh okay?" She asked me putting a hand on mine.

"Just stressed out is all. A lot to take in all at once but I'll be fine." I said trying to smile for her.

"I guess tings' with Juice aren't helping." I looked over at her and she blushed.

"Yeah I heard a rumor that he has been talking to you and your mom about me." I eyed her and she laughed.

"Aye he's head over heels for yeh. It's pretty romantic." She grinned.

"Not so much anymore. He kind of let me have it this morning but I deserved it." I said looking at my hands.

"He was pretty broken up about it. Just wants yeh to give em' a chance." Kerrianne said. Kerrianne and I looked up when we heard a sigh from the door.

"Kerrianne, will yeh let Rory be about that poor boy. I'm sure she's gotten enough grief about it." Kerrianne patted my hands and got up to leave. Fiona looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked curious as to how she could smile at me.

"Yeh're a right mess child." She chuckled walking over to me.

"I'm glad you find humor in that." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Hush child and listen to what I'm about to tell yeh." I looked over at her.

"Yeh are a strong, brave, beautiful young woman who has nothing to be ashamed of. What yeh did for Filip and I and Kerrianne can never be repaid but yeh owe it to yerself to let someone love yeh like yeh deserve." Fiona's face was stern so she meant business. I shook my head at her and she gripped my chin.

"And that boy talks about yeh like yeh were his sun, moon and stars so stop actin' like he deserves better because he loves yeh just the way yeh are. Mess in all." Fiona said putting her hands on either side of my face. I laughed and put my hands on top of hers.

"What if it's too late? I mean he did seem pretty serious when he said he was done with me this morning." I said and she let her hands fall.

"Yeh forget where he came after that. Trust me, it's no too late. Just talk to him love." Fiona stood up and I got up next to her.

"When you first met Chibs how did you know he was worth all the..." I tried to think of the right word and she raised her eyebrow.

"The shite?" She said making me laugh.

"Yeah." I said.

"Easy, all it takes is a look. One look, one of his smiles and I knew I'd love em through it." Fiona said. I looked at her and glanced down at her hand. I knew she wore the ring Jimmy gave her on her finger but the ring she married Chibs with hung around her neck, close to her heart.

"I'm not apologizing for telling off Maureen and the Priest." I said making Fiona laugh.

"Oh I know that. Yeh spent enough time with Filip to not be stubborn." I followed Fiona out of the bedroom just as Juice and the others came back in.

"Did yeh find him?" Fiona asked.

"Is he okay?" Maureen asked but they all didn't answer. I watched them shut the door and realized Opie and Jax weren't with them. I gripped Juice's arm and he looked at me.

"Juice...where is he?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Jimmy's got him. Killed the parents. Jax is taking it pretty hard. Opie stayed behind with him." Juice explained as he ran his hand through what little hair he had. I felt the breath get knocked out of me as I put my hand on my head feeling slightly dizzy.

"He...he's got him?" I whispered to myself but Juice put a hand on my back trying to steady me.

"Filip." Fiona said catching Chibs attention enough to help Juice with me.

"I've got her." Juice said walking me over to the couch to sit down. Chibs grabbed me a glass of water and I took a sip but I couldn't drink it. I felt my stomach doing flips thinking about how Jax knew what Jimmy was capable of and his son's life was now in that monsters hands.

**[Jax's POV]**

We were too late. Jimmy had already come and slaughtered this innocent family and kidnapped my son. The man that raped and tortured one of the people I loved most in this world now had the only part of me that was any good. I felt myself caving as Opie helped me place both the dead parents on the bed with the little beanie they had bought for Abel before crumbling on the floor to try and collect my thoughts. Opie sat on a table next to me silently. I felt like I was the only one who really know how bad the situation was and it was killing me.

"We gotta go brother. Jimmy isn't stupid enough to hurt Abel." Opie said putting a hand on my shoulder but I shook my head.

"He was stupid enough to hurt Rory." I said feeling his hand drop.

"What are you talking about?" Opie asked but I remained silent.

"Look man, Rory is like my sister too. Whatever happened I think I have a right-" I cut him off.

"He raped her." I said finally. A eery silence settled between us.

"After Chibs left, Jimmy held Rory here in Belfast...tortured...and raped her for over a year before he tried to shoot her and leave her for dead on the side of the road." I told Opie the truth and he sat in a stunned silence.

"That's why she is the way she is about Belfast. That's how she can just pull the trigger on guys like Weston. Jimmy broke her. He...killed a part of her that we'll never get back." I swallowed hard and wanted to get up to tear the room apart but it was like I was drained of energy.

"That's why she can't have kids." Opie finally spoke and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yesterday...we talked. She was telling me how lucky you and I were because of the kids and how she would give anything to have some of her own but because of some accident she can't have kids." Opie's words were shaky like he also wanted to tear this hotel down with his bare hands looking for Jimmy.

"Jesus Christ." I ran my hands down my face and brought my knees up in front of me.

"We gotta slaughter that guy." Opie said.

"You know the deal with that. We have to wait." I said remembering the plan the club worked out.

"This explains so much. I didn't think it was possible to feel anymore shitty about things then I already did but...what the hell do we do now man? How do we...fix this?" Opie asked me and I just shook my head.

"I don't know Op. I've been trying to figure that out myself." I rested my head on my hand.

"I can't even believe it. That sick son of a bitch has been working with us this whole time. Looking us in the face knowing he tore a part someone we love...raping her." Opie shook his head like he was trying to shake the knowledge out.

"And now he's got my son." I said looking over at him. Opie and I stared at each other and he nodded before standing and extending his hand.

"Then let's not let history repeat itself. Let's get your boy back." I looked at Op's hand before taking it and letting him pull me to my feet. He put his arm around me and gave me a hug. I embraced him right back. It was hard to swallow that someone we loved as much as Rory, someone who was like a sister to us both could have something so horrendous happen to her.

"We gotta let her keep it to herself for now. You're my brother and I knew I had to tell you but right now it's up to her to decide when to tell the others." I said. Opie pulled away and nodded at me.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said and I took one last look at the dead couple on the bed before closing the door. Opie and I rode back to the Sambel clubhouse just as everyone started walking out from the place we were staying. Clay looked at me.

"Kellan want's to meet with us in the clubhouse." He said and I nodded. My mom walked with him and Chibs walked with Kerrianne, Fiona and Juice. Bobby looked at Opie and I.

"Rory had an episode. You should keep an eye on her." Bobby said as Happy walked next to her down the steps. I could see the pain in Opie's eyes as she approached and I cleared my throat as she walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She said into my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get my son back." I said keeping my arm around her shoulders. Opie followed us into the clubhouse and we all sat down. I sat down behind Clay and next to Gemma and Rory. I scanned the room and caught Juice staring at Rory. For someone who had pretty much told her to piss off this morning he seemed really worried about her. It made me think of Tara and I wondered what she was doing right now. I sighed to myself as Kellan entered the clubhouse.

"Jimmy has your son. He's reached out to the consul. He wants safe passage to the states in exchange for the boy he said he'd make a trade." Kellan said.

"Trade for what?" Bobby asked.

"He knows he won't make it out of Belfast without a hostage so he's willing to trade Abel for...for Aurora." Kellan's eyes fell to Rory who tensed next to me.

"No fuckin' way." Chibs spoke up.

"That's not even an option." Juice said shaking his head. I put a hand on Rory's leg and she held Kellan's gaze.

"Okay." She said causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Gemma said in disbelief.

"Think this through love. Jimmy'll kill yeh the first chance he gets." Fiona said.

"I don't care what we have to do to get Abel back. You aren't going anywhere. I need you. We need you." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry it's come to this but I've been advised to make the deal." Kellan spoke up and Juice jumped out of his chair.

"You did what?" Juice went towards Kellan but his protection stepped in front of Juice as Bobby, Chibs and Opie held him back.

"Juice! Calm down." Rory finally stepped between them and put her hand on Juice's chest. He leaned against one of the pillars in the clubhouse as she glanced at Kellan.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"Consul considers it. Probably wants to meet with you and then we wait." Kellan said looking at me.

"None of this shit would have happened if you would have told us where Abel was when we first got here." Clay said still sitting at the table.

"I'm trying to help this family." Kellan said truly believing that's what he was doing.

"Help us? ARE YOU SERIOUS! Clay jumped up and Bobby and I held him back as he raged.

"Hey! It's not his fault. It's my mistake." I explained to Clay who calmed down. I turned and looked at Kellan.

"I'm done listening to dead men but don't pretend you're trying to help us. What you did back then for Rory I'm grateful for but greater good or not, we're just a means to your own end. You don't give a shit about this family. And the John Teller you knew 20 years ago didn't either." I said before walking out of the clubhouse. I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Rory coming out.

"Are you okay?" She asked me but I shook my head clenching my jaw.

"Let's get one thing straight right now. I don't care if there is a knife to my throat don't you ever put yourself on the chopping block. Do you hear me?" I said sternly.

"I just want to get Abel back." She said and I put my hands on her arms.

"We'll find another way. I meant it when I said I'd never let that shit happen to you again. I know you feel broken but that doesn't make it okay to keep trying to break yourself." I explained to her and she just shook her head. I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her tightly.

"I need you more then anything okay? There is no family without you, Ar." I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she rested her face on the side of my shoulder.

"I just want this to be over and go home." She said sounding exhausted.

"What's the first thing you plan to do when we get home?" I asked her sitting down on the picnic table and holding onto her hands.

"I was thinking about getting a dog." I looked at her and laughed.

"A dog? Why a dog?" I asked her.

"I hate sleeping alone." She frowned.

"You know there's this one guy that I know who isn't too much of a dumbass that wouldn't mind sleeping with you." She looked up at me and I smirked.

"He's barely tolerating me right now. Let's not kid ourselves." She crossed her arms over her chest and I shook my head.

"Last I saw he was about to punch out a priest for you. Kind of sounds like he's doing more then tolerating you." I said making her laugh.

"Maybe it's just a Samcro thing." She teased making us both chuckle. When it grew silent I put my hand on her arm.

"I want you to be happy Ar. I want you to do whatever makes you happy, be with whoever makes you happy. That's all I want." She put her hands on my neck and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I'll work on it." She said. We sat outside for awhile talking about all the things we were going to do when we got back to Charming but I tried not to bring up the fact that we were probably going to go back to Stockton once we returned. It was nice to dream though. It finally started to get dark when Clay and the others walked out.

"We need to head over to meet with the Consul." Clay said and Rory looked nervous. I squeezed her hand as I put my cigarette out. The three of us headed out with Kellan and his new lackey and I found myself sitting at the table with the IRA once more. Two of them greeted Rory with a hug and a kiss on the cheek leading me to believe they were the two she managed to save all those years ago. We all sat down and Rory seemed nervous even though I told her there was no way she'd end up with Jimmy again.

"We'll allow Jimmy safe passage out of Ireland to secure the safety of yer son. Kellan will go with yeh to make the exchange at the docks. There's a boat waiting for Jimmy to take him to an airfield a county down." The man said.

"We aren't making that exchange. Rory's suffered enough." I said.

"And Jimmy's no idiot. How does he know that after he hands over the kid and doesn't get Rory that you won't just gun him down?" Clay asked.

"There are insurances in place. Yeh are right Jackson. Aurora has suffered enough." Kellan said. I looked at him and he actually did look remorseful.

"Gonna needs somethin' in return." Another one of the men said.

"What?" I asked not surprised that we were still having to do business just to get my son back.

"We know Jimmy's reached out to the Russians in Northern California." He explained.

"The ones we've been muleing your handguns to?" Clay asked.

"Aye. There'll be a short window of time that Jimmy'll be there. Yeh need to kill em before he exiles some place we can't find em." He said. I glanced over at Rory who held her head up.

"It comes with significant rewards. We're willing to expand yer gun business." The one next to Kellan said as I glanced over at Clay.

"Jimmy lost sight of our goals but we need the income it generated. We were hoping the Sons would be willing to trade on that need." The one that had kissed Rory said.

"And what's that gonna look like?" Clay asked putting his cigar between his lips.

"Access to our full arsenal. AR15's, MP5's, RPG's...everything." He said.

"You'll get all his contacts on the Western US. Means pulling up more charters, creating more alliances, organizing. Do you think the Reaper is up for that challenge?" The man asked and I looked across the table at Kellan who looked utterly defeated. I felt Rory shift next to me as she looked down at her hands. She didn't want to be involved in club business but her connection with the IRA had made them comfortable enough to discuss it in front of her.

"Yeah. I think we can help ya out." Clay said making the deal. We got up and Kellan followed us out but he was alone this time. We dropped Clay off at the clubhouse and we rode silently with Kellan to the docks. Rory's hands sat in her lap and I reached over and took it trying to comfort her.

"You two have a very impeccable bond. Don't ever lose that." Kellan said from the back of the van. We finally got to the docks and I parked the van.

"I want you to stay in the van okay? If shit gets crazy I'm going to pass Abel to you and I want you to take off, you hear me?" I said handing her my gun. She nodded at me before I opened my door and got out. Kellan had gotten out and walked around the side of the van to stand next to me just as Jimmy pulled up. Donny got out of the car and patted me down. He moved onto Kellan before Jimmy even opened his door and out he stepped with Abel in his arms. I felt my heart jump as he walked over to me and handed him to me.

"Hey...hey little man." I said to him hugging him tight. I felt like the world was stopping. I finally had my son back.

"He's a sweet lad. I wanted the good priest to return him right away. He's the one that kept em' from his Da. Forced the situation." Jimmy explained as I glared at him.

"What's your excuse for raping and trying to kill Rory? Got anyone to pin that on?" I seethed. Jimmy nodded and looked down before meeting my eyes once more. He didn't have anything to say. He merely threw his head towards Donny signaling it was time to depart.

"Let's go father." Donny said to Kellan and I turned to look at him confused.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" I asked and Kellan looked back at the van.

"Making the exchange. The only way I get outta here alive is with a hostage." Jimmy said making me look back at Kellan.

"You agreed to this?" I asked moving closer to him.

"He's gonna kill you." I said as if he didn't already know. He ran his hand over Abel's head and looked at Rory in the truck.

"Take care of your family my son." He said before following Donny over to the car and getting inside. Jimmy started behind him as I rocked Abel in my arms.

"Hey Jimmy." I called out to him as he got to his door.

"I'll be seeing you real soon." I promised. He got into the car and started it up. Once they were out of sight Rory jumped out and hugged me and Abel.

"I told you! I told you we'd get him back." She said with tears in her eyes as I kissed Abel's face.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me again." I said leaning my head against his before putting my arm around Rory and holding them both as closely as I possibly could.

**[Juice's POV]**

I'd been pacing by the window since Clay had come back. Jax, Rory and the priest went off to meet with Jimmy to make the exchange. I didn't like that he so easily put Rory's ass on the line like he was still trying to play some game of human chess or something. First he shuffled Abel around and now Rory? It was bullshit.

"Why don't you go keep the girls company?" I jumped when Gemma put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just anxious for them to get back." I said making Gemma rub my arm.

"I know sweetheart. She'll be with them." I might Gemma's eyes. It's like she read my mind.

"I'm not worried about her. I just want Jax to get Abel back so we can go home." I said trying to convince her but she snorted.

"Go entertain the girls. I'll let you know when they get back." Gemma pushed me back towards the bedrooms where I found Trinity and Kerrianne playing cards.

"Tis' a miracle. He's pulled himself from the window." Trinity teased and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm just waiting for Jax to get back. Deal me in." I sat down in a chair next to the bed they were playing on.

"Sure. I'm sure it has nothing to do with Rory at all." Kerrianne mocked me giggling after seeing me cut my eyes at her.

"I told you this morning, I'm not going to chase after her anymore. I'm not." I repeated and they both looked at me before busting out into fits of laughter.

"Ha-ha...laugh it up." I said growing annoyed with how people kept putting me out there. I was trying not to be so transparent but it wasn't working.

"You can't stay mad at er' forever. Stop acting like yeh dun care." Trinity said.

"Aye, especially since she cares about yeh too." I raised my eyebrows at Kerrianne.

"Do you normally embarrass the ones you love?" I asked mocking her resolve.

"I'm not talking about that." Kerrianne said.

"Jeez get over it already man." Trinity added with a laugh and a hit to my arm.

"When yeh defended er today to Father Ashby. She stopped yeh. If she didn't care she would have let yeh try to pummel him." Kerrianne explained.

"Whatever. All I know is I'm trying my best to stay away like she asked me to do-" Trinity cut me off.

"Ah cut the shite. She messed up. Doesn't mean yeh stopped lovin' er' over night." She said making me look away.

"Come on...come on...let's see it." Trinity pointed at my face and I looked at her and Kerrianne.

"Let's see the smile." Kerrianne said as her and Trinity teased me and finally I broke.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Both of you are becoming a huge pain in my ass right now so let's get this game started." I picked up the cards and started shuffling them. We had played about 6 hands with me winning all but one and the girls were starting to get suspicious. I was holding a flush at the moment and they were glaring at me.

"I swear to God if yeh have a winning hand I'm gonna punch ya in the neck." Trinity threatened making me laugh.

"What? I'm merely playing the game. Don't be such a sore loser." I teased as Fiona walked into the room.

"Girls I need to borrow this one for a minute." She had something in her hands but rested her free hand on my shoulder.

"Sure just hang on." I sat my cards down and got groans from the girls.

"I'll be back to finish destroying you both in just a minute." I laughed standing up.

"I'm shuffling this time!" Trinity said as I followed Fiona to the back bedroom that Rory was staying in.

"Everything okay?" I asked her and she clutched the box in her hand tightly.

"I want yeh to have something." She said gesturing to the box.

"I remember the day Rory arrived in Belfast. She was so keen and aware but the darkness that shadowed her heart followed her around like a raincloud. Even after the hell she suffered here and seeing her all these years later she has something I haven't seen in a long time." I stayed quiet as Fiona chuckled.

"Passion. The way she steals glances at yeh when yeh aren't lookin' or the way yeh two can argue with one another. It reminds me all too much of me and my Filip." she smiled looking as though she got caught up in a memory before finally opening the small box and pulling out a necklace with a silver charm on it looking like two hearts intertwined with a crown on the top.

"This is a Luckenbooth. It symbolizes the intertwining of two hearts to create one great love." She placed the necklace in my palm and I looked at it.

"Before Filip and I married, we had a huge scuffle. He wanted to get married and I told em' that it was a ridiculous idea because of our lifestyles. We got into it so bad that I finally told him that unless he had one good reason for us to up and wed that I wanted nothing more to do with em." I listened to her story.

"So what did he say?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. He left but he returned the next morning while I was at church and drug me out into the hallway, completely haggard and out of breath, and he gave me this." She put her fingers on the necklace as it rested in my hand.

"And he said he couldn't give me one good reason why we should get married but he could give me thousands of reasons why I take his breath away, hundreds of moments that I'd crossed his mind but only one reason that I might remotely consider marryin' em." She said completely hypnotizing me with the story.

"What was the reason?" I asked.

"That every day since he'd met me his heart has never felt more whole." She smiled at the memory and rested her hand on her heart.

"Fiona this is...a really nice gift but he gave this to you. I can't just take it and give it to Rory to solve all our problems." I said holding my hand out for her to take it back but she closed my fist around it.

"I dun want yeh to just give it to er'. I want yeh to hold onto it until yeh know without a doubt that Rory is the girl that makes yer heart feel whole. Filip would want yeh to have it." She smiled patting my hand. I smiled back at Fiona before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you. I hope someday Rory and I can possibly have the kind of connection you and Chibs have." I said still hugging her tightly.

"Aye she is a charmin' pain in the arse like him. I'd say the odds are in yer favor." She said pulling away from me. I laughed before putting the necklace back in the box and sticking it in my pocket.

"How do you manage to love each other when you're over here and he's back in Charming? I mean...if you don't mind me asking. I'm looking at doing some time here soon and I don't know if asking her to give us a second chance is even fair at this point." I said remembering the charges we faced when we got home. Fiona patted me on the arm.

"Love knows no distance. It does not tell time or know space. It is what it is and that alone can only grow if it's truly love." Fiona explained as people started cheering out in the common room. I opened the door and we walked out to see Jax cradling Abel in his arms with a smile on his face.

"Love knows no end, love." Fiona whispered in my ear as my eyes got caught on Rory as she was standing next to Jax smiling more then I think I'd ever seen her smile before. Maureen came out with drinks for everyone and Gemma had practically scooped Abel right out of Jax's arms the moment she got close enough. We all sat down around the room celebrating Abel's return. Clay cleared his throat and held his beer up.

"I think a toast is in order. I just want to say that we couldn't have gotten Abel back if it weren't for the combine efforts of every single person in this room. To brotherhood!" Clay said.

"And family." Chibs added putting his arm around Fiona and Kerrianne.

"To the bonds of love. May they never be broken or frayed." Fiona said making me glance over at Rory only to see her glancing over at me.

"Here here." Opie said as we all took a drink from whatever was in our hands. I rubbed the back of my neck trying to keep my mind off of what was in my pocket. Soon enough we'd be home and there would be a short window for me to either sink or swim with Rory but only if I decided that I had forgiven her.

**[Rory's POV]**

Everything seemed to fall into place the moment we brought Abel back home. Though it didn't feel right. Even though we had achieved what we had set out to do I couldn't help feeling like something else was missing. Gemma had Abel on her lap while Clay played with him. Jax stood against the doorway with Bobby and Opie and I searched the room for Juice but wasn't able to spot him. I walked to the back room and started throwing my bags together so I'd be ready when we pulled out but most of all I wanted to come to terms with my life here and my life in Charming. I let out a sigh finding one of Juice's shirts in the bottom of my bag. I kept hearing Gemma's words roll around in my head and it made me feel like I had managed to screw up things with Juice because of my insecurities. I heard a knock at the door and Chibs stood smiling at me.

"Yeh know there's a party goin' on out er'e right?" He asked gesturing behind himself.

"Just want to get my stuff together. Some peace and quiet is long overdue." I said folding the shirt back up. Chibs walked further into the room and shut the door before sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I smiled before sitting down next to him and letting him put his arm around me.

"I'm real proud of yeh Rory girl. I know makin' this trip wasn't easy but yeh did." Chibs said squeezing my shoulder.

"I'm glad we made it through it. Just wish we didn't have to lose Padraic in the process." I said holding a frown.

"Yeh know Paddy and I talked about yeh the night we got er'e. He always did have a soft spot for yeh." Chibs smiled at me and I chuckled.

"He was a good man. Had a heart like his uncle." I patted Chibs chest.

"Aye. I reckon he'd be proud of yeh too. We also agreed that Juice was a lucky man for havin' yer heart." I looked over at Chibs.

"He doesn't have my heart. I have my heart." I corrected him but he chuckled.

"Face it, yeh love the kid." Chibs said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Love isn't something that you just wake up having. It takes more then just a second thought." I said and Chibs shook his head.

"Love is having the strength to be weak fer someone' else. The sooner yeh admit yeh love em', the stronger ye'll become." Chibs said. I stared at him for a minute before groaning and covering my face.

"This sucks. I hate this." I leaned my head on Chibs shoulder and he laughed.

"One of my biggest regrets was tryin' to convince myself I didn't deserve Fiona's love. Yeh only get one shot at this Rory. Don't let fear keep ya from takin' a chance. Juice is a good man." Chibs said firmly.

"I know he is and I know how close you two are." I said looking at him.

"The boys head over heels for yeh. He's admitted it. Now it's time for yeh to do da same. Yeh deserve happiness, love." Chibs tucked some of my hair behind my ear and I sighed.

"Even after all the shit you and Fi have been through...with being excommunicated and the shit with Jimmy...do you still think love can exist? The IRA and Samcro...I just feel like love is kind of impossible in all this." I admitted but Chibs shook his head and gave my shoulder another squeeze.

"Even through all da' shite, I know love exists because I got a beautiful daughter to show fer it. No matter how far away they might be I know they love me as much as I love dem. It's what a family does...and I av'e yeh to thank for mine." He said making me look at him once more.

"Chibs..." He stopped me.

"I don't know the details but I want to thank yeh. Everything ye've done fer me and the girls. Yeh keep me strong when I can't be with dem cause' I know I got yeh." He rested his head on mine.

"Family...that's all that keeps me going anymore." I said before we both heard laughter in the next room where Trinity, Kerrianne and Juice had been playing cards.

"Then I suggest yeh stop wastin' time." He murmured making me laugh he patted my leg and stood up.

"What if it doesn't work out? Juice and me?" I asked looking up at him but he simply extended his hand pulling me up.

"Then yeh'll always have family to catch yeh. Yeh'll always av'e me, love." He kissed my forehead and I smiled at him. Chibs and I heard another noise from the room and we walked out to see what was going on.

"OH! FULL HOUSE! YES!" Juice said as he slid the candy they were betting with towards him.

"What? Yer' a cheater!" Trinity accused.

"Unbelievable." Kerrianne said rubbing her head as Fiona laughed. Chibs let out a laugh making his presence known.

"I hope yeh girls are letting em win a few hands." Chibs said making Juice roll his eyes.

"Of course we are." Kerrianne said smugly.

"He gets so cranky when e' loses." Trinity added teasing Juice.

"Everybody hates a champion." Juice said.

"Ay' Juice. Can yeh give me a minute?" Chibs asked as I stood behind him. Juice got up and Trinity left the room first.

"I'll be coming back for all of this." Juice told Kerrianne waving his hand over the candy. Juice got to the door and I moved back slightly but Chibs stopped him.

"Ey' thanks for taking care of my family." Chibs thanked Juice gripping his neck.

"With my life brother. I love you man." Juice patted his shoulder and Chibs pulled him into a hug. When Juice finally walked out into the hallway he saw me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as he pulled on his jacket. He glanced down the hallway and then back at me.

"I guess. Everything okay?" He asked fixing the collar of his coat as I moved to the side and gestured for him to come into the room. He hesitated before walking in but when he did I shut the door.

"I owe you a real apology. The way I've been acting...and the way I treated you the other night...there's no excuse. I was a bitch and I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." I said honestly and he nodded his head.

"You know I just care about you. I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass or bother you." Juice said keeping his lips in a straight line.

"I know and I took my fears and frustrations out on you for no reason. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance." I said taking a breath and watching his face.

"You've been holding my feet to the fire since we broke up and now you want me to give you a second chance?" Juice asked laughing a bit. I looked down at my hands.

"I know. That's what makes us so different I guess. I'm pretty screwed up and I have a lot of things I need to work on. It's hard for me to let people back in once they've hurt me. It goes against what few things my mother taught me but I find my mind constantly wandering about you. It's actually starting to drive me a little crazy." I chuckled wrapping my arms around myself nervous.

"I think you were a little crazy when I met you but I like you crazy." Juice smiled softly. I moved to sit down next to him and let out a sigh.

"I wanted to ask you about something I keep getting told. I'm not usually one to believe rumors but...I've heard from a few different places that you might have admitted to being in love with me...is that true?" I asked watching him fiddle nervously with his hands.

"Haven't I been put on the spot enough lately? Why is it I always find myself in the position of potential humiliation?" He said shaking his head.

"Would it make you feel less humiliated if I said that I've been acting so crazy these past few days because I might be equally...in that position." His eyes looked over at me quickly.

"Wait...what?" He looked confused for a moment.

"There are very few people I've ever had feelings like this for and besides being completely new at this whole commitment thing I've got to wonder why after all the shit I've put you through you'd still want to care about me. I mean I'm a complete mess, Juice. Why would you want to add more complications to your life?" I asked honestly and he shook his head out.

"Wait a second, are you saying that you love me?" He asked putting his hand up. When I didn't answer him he stood up from the bed. For a second I thought he was going to leave but he paced in place for a moment before turning back to me.

"You are probably the biggest pain in my ass and you confuse the hell out of me most of the time. You are moody and a complete smartass that loves to push my buttons-" I cut him off.

"Okay I get it." I stopped him but he looked down at me.

"You want to know what I hate most about everything? It's that even when you completely and utterly piss me off you are still stuck in my head. Every part of you. The way you smell and the way you wear your hair. How you try a million times to keep this piece of hair out of your face but it fights you." He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"We fight and butt heads all the time but you make me feel like I'm not one of a million other guys that would love to be with you in a heartbeat. You make me feel worthy of being with you. You're a mess and so am I. Find me one person on this earth that isn't. All I really want is to know that I'm not going to get left out to dry again. That scares me more then anything." He explained. I watched him run his hands down his face and shove his hands in his pockets.

"No matter how you flip it, you cheated on me." I said and he let out a groan.

"I know and-" I cut him off standing up.

"You have to know that I'm not okay with that. That's a deal breaker for me. I don't care what the club dictates. I won't put up with that." I pointed at him and he nodded.

"Okay. But you have to understand that I am a member of this MC. I will respect you but you have to show me the same respect in return. You always act like I'm trying to impress the club when in reality you carry a club stigma too so respect mine and I'll respect yours." Juice said firmly.

"I'll do my best. I also don't want to be lied to. I want the whole truth not just what you think I can handle. I don't want you bullshitting me about a run then hear that you got gun down." I said pointing my finger and touching his chest.

"What does all of this mean? Like for me and you? What are you saying here?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows together. I let out a sigh before resting my hand on his chest. He looked down at my hand before he met my gaze.

"I'm saying that If you're willing to give me a second chance then I'm willing to give you one." I said softly watching him look down at my hand again before he squinted at me.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure how long I'm going in for once we go back to Charming. I don't want you to feel this way about me now and then bail on me again once we get home. I couldn't handle that." Juice said.

"Since the night you stayed with me here all I kept thinking about was going home and sleeping in my own bed with your arms wrapped around me and waking up to find you still there. We've survived all this other shit around us and I feel like if I don't admit to myself that I'm scared that I'll be truly okay with saying that I love you." I said watching his eyes soften. His hands finally left his pockets and rested on my hips but I noticed he was pushing them backwards to make me back into the wall.

"Does this mean I get to call you mine again?" He asked hovering over my face as I stood trapped against the wall.

"I guess it does." I smiled at him as his lips met mine. He kept his hands on my hips for only a moment before bringing them up to either side of my face as he ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. The door opened and Opie and Bobby walked in both making faces of disgust.

"Jesus." Bobby said looking away.

"That didn't take long at all." Opie teased.

"Something I can help you with? I'm kind of in the middle of something with my lady." Juice said confidently making Opie's eyebrows raise.

"Is that so? Well peel yourself away. We need to load up the truck." Opie said as Juice leaned off of me.

"I thought you'd be more happy Bobby. Wasn't it you that was so concerned about his well-being?" I asked and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I don't like either of you mopping around but I don't want to see you attached at the mouth either." Bobby said.

"You're a hard one to please Bobby." Juice said.

"Yeah yeah. Come on." Bobby left the room and Juice turned around to rest his forehead against mine.

"Before we walk out there...are you sure about us? You really want this?" Juice asked me again and I laughed before grabbing up my bag and making sure everything of mine was with me. I extended my hand and he looked at it.

"Let's go home." I said making him smile. He took my hand and pulled me out of the room. Everyone was still in the common room and smiled at us as we walked out together. We even got a round of applause and some whistles which made me hide my face in Juice's shoulder. I helped him and Happy load the truck up looking forward to actually heading back. We all walked downstairs and Maureen was standing there.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I was out of line." I said and she shook her head before pulling me into a hug.

"Yeh kids are forced to grow up fast. I forget sometimes yeh just tryin' to protect yer family." She rubbed my arms and I smiled.

"Sambel will always be a part of my extended family. The phone works both ways. Don't forget." I told her before she kissed my cheek. Trinity wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I can't believe yer leavin' already." She said.

"Maybe someday I'll make a trip back here. I've always wanted a sister." I bumped her hip as Jax came up behind us both with Abel in his arms.

"Yeh better." She hugged me once more before I looked over and saw Cherry standing there. I smiled at her and she looked me over.

"I see you worked things out with Juice. That's nice. Hold onto him. He's a good guy." She said making me smile.

"Yeah he's not so bad." I laughed.

"Would it be okay if I called you every once in a while? I mean not to bother you but-" I cut Cherry off with a hug.

"You call me anytime you want." I said firmly before feeling her arms tighten around me.

"It's all loaded up." Bobby said to Clay as him and Gemma came walking down the steps. I reached for the tags of Kip's I had been given and undid the necklace.

"I want you to have one of these. Somehow I feel like he wanted me to make the trip to give you one." I said handing her one of this tags.

"Now you can keep him close to your heart." She clenched it in her hand before nodding the tears away. I looked over and saw Chibs standing with Kerrianne and Fiona. Kerrianne looked over and saw me as I approached and she ran towards me hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss yeh so much." She said sniffling.

"I'm gonna miss you too but we'll work on keeping in touch more now that we don't have to worry about Jimmy." I explained looking at Chibs.

"Maybe I'll get Rory girl to come visit yeh both with me." Chibs smiled and Fiona hugged him tightly.

"We'd love that." She smiled before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Take care of my Da, will ya?" Kerrianne asked me and I smiled at her.

"I always do." Chibs touched my cheek before pulling all three of us into a hug. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Juice standing there.

"You wanna ride with me or in the van?" He asked.

"I guess I'm with you." I said reaching back and putting my arm around his waist. He looked over and saw Fiona smiling.

"Take care of our girl." Fiona said to Juice.

"With my life." He said looking back at me. My phone started ringing and he laughed.

"I gotta say some goodbyes myself. I'll let you get that." He said before kissing my lightly. I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rory, it's Tig." I was surprised to hear from him.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Nah we got a problem. It's Tara. Alvarez kidnapped her. It's not looking good but I couldn't get a hold of Bobby." Tig sounded really concerned.

"Jesus Christ...are you serious?" I caught Bobby and Opie's attention.

"We've been trying to take care of it but shit took a turn today. We need you guys home now." Tig said.

"Jax!" I yelled and he turned away from hugging Trinity.

"What?" He asked seeing my concern as I ran towards him.

"Tig's on the phone...it's Tara." He took the phone from me and started talking to Tig. His eyes went wide and he handed Abel to Gemma. Everyone got saddled up and I hopped onto Juice's bike holding onto him tightly before we all took off. It felt nice being on Juice's bike and holding him so tightly but I felt like we barely had a moment to enjoy the victories in Belfast before we were getting back on the Oswald's plane and heading home to find Tara. All I could do was pray that we weren't too late.


	25. Hit The Ground Running

**Hello readers! Thanks for sticking with me. The season 3 storyline will be ending soon and I'll have to fill in the time between that but I hope you continue the journey with me. As far as this chapter goes I think it's one of my favorites but I want to say please forgive me if any of the Spanish is incorrect. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting. Make sure to check out the snippets on my tumblr as well for sneak peeks of the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

We pulled up to the clubhouse around noon and was quickly greeted by all those left behind. Lyla jumped in Opie's arms and greeted him as Tig kissed Gemma on the cheek. I felt the weight of my bag in my hand being lessened and looked over to see Phil taking my bag.

"Have a good trip?" He smiled.

"It was eventful to say the least but I'm glad to be home." I said with a smile. I felt a hand on my back and looked over to see Juice smiling.

"You can breathe now." He smirked before kissing my cheek.

"Any word on Tara?" Jax asked Tig.

"No nothing yet brother. I just talked to Unser, I'm sorry." Tig said patting Jax on the back. I felt Tig's eyes on me and I looked away quickly.

"What's that?" Jax asked catching my attention. I looked over and saw a playground set up in the distance.

"Thought it'd be nice to keep the kids closer to home. Had the Prospects working on it all night." Tig said making me look over at him.

"A playground for the kids was your idea?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprised. You used to love going to the park with me." Tig walked past me and I rolled my eyes. As I walked into the clubhouse I saw Kozik handing out the last of the cuts and welcoming the boys. His eyes fell on me and he smiled.

"Hello beautiful. It's about time, this place is depressing without you." Kozik picked me up in a bear hug before setting me back on my feet. He went in for a kiss and I put my hand on his chest stopping him.

"That's a bad idea." I said making him look at me confused.

"Why's that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow but before I could answer a familiar hand found my back.

"Because she's spoken for." Juice spoke confidently.

"Work things out in Belfast did you?" Kozik asked looking at me.

"Yeah we did so if you could keep your hands off my old lady that would be appreciated." Juice's jaw was clenched and Kozik laughed.

"Old lady? I thought you were allergic to that title. I'm happy for you both. Just try not to blow it this time." Kozik patted Juice on the shoulder before walking away and as I turned around to look at Juice he relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He was preparing to apologize and I gripped the front of his cut as it was now firmly placed on his back once more causing him to look at me.

"I never thought I'd be one of those women who not only like to see her man get possessive of her but actually get turned on by it." I said with a smirk making Juice's eyebrows go up.

"Oh really? How turned on exactly?" Juice's hands found my waist.

"I could melt icebergs right now." I smiled at him and he leaned down to capture my lips. We were interrupted by Juice getting a patted on the back.

"Table in 5." Opie said walking into church. Juice looked down at me.

"I'll get Jax. Get in there." I said making him kiss me once more before jogging into the room. I went into the apartments to find Jax and found him going through his bags.

"Don't bother unpacking. Once we get your old lady back this place won't need you." I said standing in the doorway. He smiled at me before closing the distance between us and hugging me. We stood there for a few moments just taking in all that we'd been through in the last few days.

"I told you we'd get him back. I told you." I said with a sigh into Jax's shoulder. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah you did. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it through this without you." He said holding onto my hand.

"I wouldn't have gone for anyone else but thank you for helping me face some of my demons." I said before pulling him to sit down on the bed.

"Why do I feel like you have to tell me something?" Jax asked furrowing his brows. I looked at my hands now that they had left his and bit my lip.

"Rory?" Jax asked again before I looked at him.

"I know you guys are going to kill Jimmy O." I said making him shake his head.

"Yes we are. What does that have to do with-" I cut Jax off.

"I want to be there. I have to be there." I said firmly watching Jax rub his face.

"You know I would be all for that Rory, especially after what he did to you but killing Jimmy is club business." Jax explained.

"What would you have done if he killed Abel?" I asked.

"I would have cut him into pieces." Jax seethed.

"Well when Jimmy did what he did to me he took away my chances to have kids. To me, he killed every future child I could have had. I need to be there Jackson. I need to watch the light leave his eyes." I explained and Jax looked away from me for a moment.

"Okay. I'll put it out in church tomorrow but if you are serious about it then you will have to tell them why. The real reason. That's the only way they would remotely be okay with it." Jax said and I shook my head.

"You let me know and I'll be there." I said before standing up. The door to his room opened and Gemma stood there with Abel in her arms.

"Think you could take him while I talk to Jax for a minute?" Gemma asked me and I nodded before taking Abel into my arms. I walked towards the door when Jax called out to me.

"Hey Ar, don't worry. It'll happen for you. I promise." Jax narrowed his eyes at me knowing how I felt about promises as I walked out with Abel. I sat in the clubhouse for a few minutes before Jax finally came out from the back going into Church. I sat at the table with Lyla as Abel cooed in my arms. You'd think after everything he'd been through he'd be more fussy but he was perfectly content in my arms.

"You are good with him. Opie's kids too." Lyla said as she touched Abel's face.

"I like to think years of putting up with Jax and Opie acting like babies has helped." I joked.

"You'd make a good mom." Lyla smiled.

"I can't actually have kids but I appreciate you saying that." I watched a frown form on Lyla's face.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." She apologized.

"It's okay. Just be good to Op's kids. They deserve to have a steady mom in there lives." I said encouraging Lyla and she smiled once more.

"I love Opie and his kids quite a bit." She said looking at me.

"I know." I gave her hand a squeeze as Gemma emerged from the back.

"Packing up Jax's room?" I teased her and she gave me the finger. The doors to Church opened and the boys came walking out. I watched Tig and Kozik talking as they walked out of the clubhouse.

"That's new." Bobby said to Clay.

"Good because we are gonna need Kozik here when we go inside." Clay said as Juice and Opie walked over towards us.

"We need to get you up to the cabin." Clay pointed at Gemma.

"No...I want to stay here." She said simply taking Abel from me.

"Piney's already up there waiting for you." Bobby said.

"Let em' wait. Nobody knows I'm back. I just wanna sleep in my own bed." Gemma said making Jax, Clay and Bobby look at each other.

"We can get her back to the house then lock down the garage?" I pitched and Clay sighed.

"Okay, for now." He eyeballed Gemma as Opie walked over to us with Juice.

"We're gonna drive you to the house. Get you settled." Opie said to Gemma as she rocked Abel

"Make sure they get my bird." Gemma said making Opie snort.

"Prospects are on it." Opie put his arm around Lyla as Juice touched my wrist.

"I'll drive you home so you can get changed. I know you ran out of meds so we'll get those too." Juice said making me smile.

"Already trying to take care of me?" I said making him lock his fingers into mine.

"Oh yeah know it." He said as I followed him out of the clubhouse.

"Tigger, go with them. Make sure she's safe." Clay said making me think he was sending Tig with Gemma but really he was talking about me.

"I'll be fine." I said to Clay but Tig shook his head.

"Don't fight it. I'll be sure to behave." Tig put his hands up and I rolled my eyes before leaving the clubhouse. I got into the van with Gemma, Lyla, Opie and the Prospects as the others followed on their bikes. They stopped at my house first and dropped me off. Tig sat outside on his bike while Juice helped me carry the bags in.

"Home sweet home." I said allowed as I walked in. Everything looked exactly the same as I left it. I saw the mail was on the floor and picked it up.

"I'm just going to sit your bags in the bedroom." Juice walked my bags to the back and I noticed two sitting in front of the door.

"Are these mine too?" I asked confused.

"No those are mine. I'm gonna drop them at my place on the way back to the clubhouse." He poked his head out of the back and I walked back towards the bedroom.

"What if...what if you just left them here?" I asked making him tilt his head.

"You sure about that? I mean we just got back together. I don't want my stuff on the lawn just yet." He said making me smile as I put my hands on his hips.

"Then I suggest you don't screw up in the next few days. I mean there is no point in you paying for that place while you're in Stockton. I say stay with me until it's time and then when you get out you can decide where you want to be." I offered and he laughed.

"You honestly think I'll get out of jail and want to be in anyone else's bed but yours? You are aware we've had sex right? You can't just discontinue that." He moved his hands down my sides and pulled me closer to him as I laughed.

"You never know. You might find a nice buff boyfriend in there." I teased making him pull away from kissing my neck.

"Was that supposed to be funny because now you are getting it." Juice started to tickle my sides and I attempted to fight back as he pulled me onto the bed and got on top of me. He clearly had the upper hand but suddenly he stopped what he was doing as I tried catching my breath. He stared at me and pushed some of my hair off my face.

"I love you." He whispered softly before kissing my lips. I didn't have time to say it back before his lips moved feverishly over mine. I had missed being intimate with Juice and I could tell by how quickly his hands and lips moved that I wasn't the only one. Suddenly Juice pulled away and looked down at me.

"I want to ask you something." He said and I stared up at him.

"Now?" I asked incredulously. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it and handing it to me.

"What do you think of him?" He asked as I looked at the paper. There was a cute, saggy faced Bulldog on the piece of paper.

"I think you've lost your mind." I laughed unsure of what I was looking at.

"A friend of mine had a few puppies that he wanted to give away and I was considering getting one for my new place when Jax told me that you wanted one too." He explained as he still sat on top of me. I looked at the paper again before looking up at him.

"You want to get a dog together?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah...I mean he'll be all yours while I'm away but I want to start a legit life with you. I know the whole old lady thing is out of the question but when I get out I want to be able to come home to my woman and my dog." Juice sighed. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"That's very...American of you." I said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. Juice moved from on top of me and sat on the side of the bed.

"If it's too much at once I can hold off on the dog." Juice cupped his hands together as I swung my legs off the bed to sit next to him. I kept quiet for a few moments before resting my chin on his shoulder.

"How about Brutus?" I said making him look over at me.

"Brutus?" He asked confused.

"He looks like a Brutus." I said with a smile as Juice realized I was saying yes to the dog. He clapped his hands together before tossing the picture and tackling me back to the mattress. Before we could celebrate the progress we were making his cell rang.

"Yeah? Okay where? I'm on the way." Juice sighed hanging up his phone.

"Bobby needs me. Tig will take you back to the clubhouse when you finish up here." He got up quickly and I stayed on the bed.

"I guess we'll save this for later?" I said sprawled out on the bed. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"You better believe it." He whispered against my lips. He got to the door before turning around and looking at me.

"How about Maxwell? Mull it over. Mad Max has a nice ring to it." Juice said with a smile before fleeing the room. I snorted to myself as I go off the bed. I changed my clothes before dragging his bags to the back. When I came out I saw Tig sitting on the couch looking at my mail.

"You know that's a Federal offense right?" I said making him hold up an envelope.

"You got something from Lumpy's lawyer." I walked over and took the envelope.

"Why would I-" He stopped me.

"He didn't make it Rory." Tig said sadly. I shook my head trying to process before remembering the letter in my hands. I quickly opened it up and read it.

"He gave me the gym...why would he do that?" I asked out loud.

"Because he loved you...and obviously trusts you to continue fighting the good fight." Tig said making me look up at him.

"I don't know anything about running a gym." I said squinting.

"Ah you're Rory Janowitz. You can do anything." Tig hit my arm softly and I shook my head.

"How can you stand there and say that when we haven't had a decent conversation in months?" I asked trying to figure out why he was being so nice.

"Just because you started hating me doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I'll always be in your corner Rory. No matter if you want me there or not." Tig explained. I didn't know what to say to that and he could tell.

"Let's get you back to the clubhouse. I have a feeling Clay is going to want you to keep an eye on our favorite fugitive." Tig said gesturing towards the door. I followed him out and got onto his bike trying to think what the hell I was going to do about Lumpy's gym.

**[Jax's POV]**

I walked into Charming P.D looking for Stahl but ran into Clay as he got finished with Unser.

"How'd that go?" I asked but before he could answer he looked behind me.

"Well look who it is. My favorite frequent flyers." She said walking past us. I looked at Clay who rolled his eyes.

"I'll meet you back at the clubhouse." I told him before following Stahl. I walked into her office and shut the door as she stood with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"Where's O'Phelan?" She asked me as I took a seat.

"MIA...just like Tara." I said showing her that I was not pleased she had kept the information from me.

"Alright look, Salazar is still in the area. We've got it locked down, we will find her. Now I know you are taking an emotional beating here Jax and I'm sorry about that but you and I have a lot at stake here." Stahl said looking on edge.

"The Irish gave Jimmy safe passage out of Belfast in exchange for my kid. He's up North with the Russians." I said watching her face scrunch up.

"Putlova?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're into it. We got a brother in maximum security, Lenny the Pimp?" I said watching her sit back in her chair.

"Lenny Janowitz...Rory's father?" She made a face of disgust.

"Yeah that's the guy." I confirmed.

"That scumbag killed 3 ATF agents." She knew our history all too well.

"Allegedly but Lenny's got direct ties with the Russians. He's a real source." I explained.

"Yeah so?" She said.

"He's got no visitation rights so we gotta use Otto to reach out to him." I said.

"Otto's in the hole." Stahl said shaking her head.

"He's out tomorrow. If you can arrange Lenny and Otto to get some yard time together then we might get a lead on where Putlova has Jimmy stashed." I explained. She shook her head before getting up.

"Okay I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I'd like you to take a look at these. Former high ranking leaders of the IRA now make up the ruling council of the real IRA. Did you have any contact with any of these guys?" She asked handing me a folder with pictures of the men we had sat down with in Belfast. I skimmed over it knowing I wasn't going to give Stahl what she wanted.

"A few of them look familiar but I wont be able to focus until Tara's safe." I threw the file back on her desk as she huffed.

"We don't have time for this." She said as I stood up.

"The sooner we find Tara, the sooner I find Jimmy." I said walking towards the door.

"Jax!" She yelled stopping me. She crossed the room and pointed her finger at me.

"You better not screw me over here or else I'll not only make sure your mother gets put behind bars but I'll throw Rory in with her for aiding and abedding a fugitive. That means her entire future would be gone. Got it?" Stahl threatened and I just eyed her before opening the door and leaving Charming PD. I wasn't going to let Stahl ruin Rory's life. I was going to protect my family at any cost. I got on my bike and headed towards the clubhouse. I saw Lumpy's gym was temporarily closed and thought that was kind of strange. As I pulled onto the lot I saw Rory in the office talking to Chucky. We had just gotten back and she was already trying to sort out the shit with the garage. I walked over to her and she rubbed her head.

"That bad huh?" I asked and she cut her eyes at me.

"On top of everything else, the garage hasn't done a lick of paper work since we've been gone and I now have to figure out what I'm going to do with Lumpy's gym." She said.

"What about Lumpy's gym?" I asked confused.

"Salazar beat him to death. He left me the gym and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with it." She handed me the paperwork and I looked it over. Lenny had indeed left her the gym which was crazy considering it was signed so recently.

"That's crazy. I'm sure you'll figure it out though." I handed her the paperwork back as Alvarez and his men drove onto the lot. I walked out of the office and towards Clay as he went to greet them.

"Marcus." Clay said as he got off his bike. He looked over at me.

"You find your boy?" Alvarez asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said.

"That's good. I know why you wanna talk." He said squinting at me.

"Salazar has my old lady." I explained.

"Yeah sorry about that but I gotta look out for my family too. Salazar is a threat to me and my club. He's gotta die." Alvarez explained.

"Salazar has a much better card to play then you. He's running dirty errands for Jacob Hale. Now we bring him in alive it keeps Tara safe but it also protects the heroine trade." Clay said. Alvarez looked thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alvarez asked.

"Jacob Hale becomes Mayor, Charming turns into suburban Disneyland. All protected by corporate fortified sheriffs department." Clay explained further. Times were only going to get even more tough once we went in.

"Salazar wants me dead. He'll give me and the heroin up just to watch us burn." Alvarez explained as Bobby pulled up in the van.

"Look I don't wanna see the doctor get hurt but her safety it aint my priority." Alvarez's words made me have to bite my lip from saying anything I'd regret but I was distracted as Bobby and Juice were struggling with a women who was ranting and raving in Spanish.

"SHUT UP!" Bobby shoved the lady towards me.

"Bobby!" Rory had walked over and put a hand on the woman's arm who looked frightened.

"Did you get anything?" Clay asked.

"No..her names Ramona, I think. I can't understand a word she says." Bobby threw his arms out.

"Nobody speaks Spanish?" Clay asked looking at Juice who didn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing?" Clay asked again.

"I'm a Porto Rican from Queens. I speak better Yiddish." Juice defended making me sigh.

"Relájese. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" We all turned to see Rory talking to the woman.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish. Did you know she spoke Spanish?" Bobby said hitting Juice's arm.

"Not at all but I find it incredibly sexy." Juice said staring at Rory.

"Ramona Salazar." The woman spoke.

"¿Es usted pariente de Héctor Salazar?" Rory spoke again and I was kind of blown away.

"Sí, él es mi sobrino." The woman was communicating with Rory.

"Su sobrino tiene un amigo nuestro. Tenemos que saber dónde está." Rory looked as though she was explaining something.

"No sé que ustedes son. ¿Quién quiere saber?" Ramona looked over at all of us and Rory looked back at Alvarez. He stepped forward and pulled his gun out.

"Quiero saber perra. Ahora bien, o me dicen o me vuelo los sesos a cabo." Ramona started to panic a little.

"No voy a mostrar misericordia como estas grinos." Alvarez said pushing the gun to her head harder.

"What are we doing here?" Clay asked.

"He's letting her know the situation is dire and that telling the truth would be in her best interest." Rory explained making Alvarez look at her.

"Gracias." He said.

"Bien." Rory said back.

"Well I know that much." Juice said making Rory laugh.

"Usted tiene tres perra segundos...uno...dos-" Alvarez started counting and finally Ramona started spouting off.

"Yo no sé! Yo no sé! Lo único que sé es que él podría estar en la casa de seguridad de la carretera. Carreteras rodantes!" Alvarez looked at Rory who ran towards the office.

"Será mejor que no estar mintiendo." Alvarez said as the woman continued to cry.

"Por favor no me mates! por favor! ¡Por favor!" Rory had run back out giving Alvarez a nod. He holstered his gun.

"You better keep her around. She is quite useful." Alvarez said to me as she handed Clay a piece of paper.

"It's legit. I'll make sure she finds her way home." Rory said.

"Let's go." Alvarez said as he got on his bike.

"Thank you." I put a hand on Rory's cheek and she smiled.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything on this end." She said as I ran for my bike. We peeled out of there keeping up with Alvarez and his men as we hit the highway. I had no idea where we were going but Rory had apparently given the address to Clay on a piece of paper. We rode for about 25 minutes before we pulled onto a dirt back road. We parked next to Alvarez.

"Check the house. We'll check the road." Alvarez said as him and his men started down the road. Clay pointed at a house after reading the paper and we headed towards it, guns drawn.

"Careful!" I said pulling my own gun out. We all split up into two's, Clay and I, Tig and Op, Happy and Juice, while Bobby watched the entrance. We barely made it up to the house when Alvarez called out.

"ESE' YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS." Clay took off before me but I followed him out to the road where all the others had gathered in a circle. I pushed past Opie and saw two bodies covered by a blanket. One was Alvarez's old lady. The other had brunette hair like Tara's and I felt my stomach drop.

"Move!" I yelled before getting to my knees and moving the blanket off the other body. When I pulled the blanket back and saw it wasn't Tara it was like someone had tried to restart my heart. I let out a breath before sitting back on my feet.

"We better call Unser." Bobby said as I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"I'll do it." Clay walked away and started to make the call. Within minutes Unser and about a dozen police officers were on the scene. I walked away from the others trying to collect myself and watched the coroner load up the body of the woman I thought was Tara. I looked over and saw Bobby standing next to me. He heard me let out a sigh and gripped my shoulder.

"You messed up pretty bad with her didn't you?" Bobby said reminding me about how badly I was going to have to gravel once I found Tara.

"We gotta find her Bobby. Nothing works without her. I need to know her and Rory are going to take care of each other once we go in. We just...we gotta get her back." I explained.

"Yeah well we just traveled halfway around the world to get your boy. Tara should be a walk in the park." Bobby said making me feel a little better about the situation. I thanked him with a look as Clay and Unser walked over.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Well it looks like the girlfriend bleed out. Other victim was bludgeoned. Lori Allen. Never made it home from work." Unser explained.

"Salazar killed her for the ride." Clay said.

"Probably. Gray Lexus, we put out an APB." Unser said. I nodded at him before running my hands down my face.

"Come on Rory. Give me some of that luck you always have." I whispered to myself.

**[Rory's POV]**

I sat in the office with Gemma awaiting any word from Jax about finding Tara but as time passed Gemma became antsy. She was looking out the window when Juice pulled up on his bike.

"Juice is here." She said sounding disappointed. He walked into the office and Gemma was in his face.

"No nothing yet." He said making her throw her hands up.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gemma asked.

"There were two bodies off the highway and there are sheriffs and local PD everywhere. Clay wanted me to make sure the club was locked down." Juice said before glancing behind him.

"Are you heading back?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Just make sure you both stay inside." Juice said and Gemma huffed before walking into the bathroom. Juice walked over and gave me a kiss.

"So you still want to get that dog?" He asked me making me smiled.

"How about Rocky?" I pitched making his eyebrow arch.

"He's a bulldog, not a boxer." He said making me groan.

"See now you're getting technical. I still think Brutus sounds cute and very fitting for a bulldog." I pointed out and Juice sat on the desk.

"No! God no! I can't tell the guys we named our dog Brutus. They'd never let me live it down." Juice explained as he took my hand into his. I couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments.

"You know you are pretty cute when you are negotiating." I smiled at him.

"Yeah I know. I'm trying to be super charming so you'll agree on Maxwell." He teased leaning down and kissing my lips. The toilet flushed in the bathroom and Juice pulled away.

"I should get back over there. I'll call you if we hear anything. Just stay put." Juice insisted before walking to the door. I watched him pull off the lot and the Prospects closed the gate behind him. Gemma returned to her pacing self even after Juice left.

"Do you want to talk about whatevers got you pacing?" I asked putting the paperwork in my hands on the desk.

"I just hate sitting around here doing nothing. We just got Abel back and now this. We are in desperate need of a vacation." Gemma looked out of the blinds again and I laughed.

"You mean a vacation from our supposed vacation?" I joked and she cut her eyes towards me.

"You know this place is going to need you once we all go away. I don't want to see all of this fall apart." Gemma looked over towards the garage where the mechanics were working steadily.

"What are you talking about? There will be plenty of the boys left while the others go in to run this place smoothly." I said.

"By the time they get out I'll still be in. I need you to take care of the boys. Clay and Jax...they are going to need you-" Gemma was upsetting herself and I stood up stopping her.

"Hey! You aren't going anywhere Gem. We are going to fight this shit. I wont let them put you away for a bullshit charge. I don't care if I've got to torture the bitch myself to get the truth." I rubbed Gemma's arm and she smiled.

"You should consider getting Teller added to your name. You got the fight of one." She put her hand on my chin.

"I get that from you I guess." I smirked at her and she kissed my cheek.

"So have you decided what you're going to do when your man goes in? You two just getting back together and turning right around with him getting locked up...must be tough." She said trying to draw answers out of me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm staying. He hasn't exactly said wait for me or anything but we are working on setting up a life for him to come home to once this shit is all over. We are even getting a dog." I laughed.

"A dog? You should get a bird. A lot less shit to clean up and they don't piss on everything." Gemma said sitting in the chair.

"It's a cute dog. I actually think it will be a good idea because I hate sleeping alone in that house so a dog will keep me company." I said sitting on the desk.

"You know Opie and I talked about Lyla earlier. I think he's going to ask her to marry him." Gemma said trying to gauge my reaction.

"Good. That's good. Opie deserves to find happiness again and Lyla makes him happy. Plus she's good with the kids and they need someone stable in their lives." Honestly I thought it was a bit soon for that but Opie has never been a patient guy. Not even when we were kids. Him and Jax were pretty impulsive and still are to this day.

"Yeah I think Lyla will make a good old lady." I felt Gemma's eyes on me but I didn't speak.

"So you ever think maybe you'll reconsider being an old lady? You seem to care for Juice quite a lot to just be his girlfriend." I shook my head with a laugh.

"You know, up until a few days ago I would have told you that the idea of being an old lady was the stupidest thing since polygamy but I don't know now. It scares me how comfortable I might be with taking the title. Look at what it's brought down on you and Tara and Luann. All I keep thinking is that my mom would be so disappointed in me for letting thoughts like that even enter my head after what I watched her go through." I explained.

"You forget that your mom actually put herself through it. She loved your dad more then anything and the only reason she didn't take you and leave Charming to find better drugs is because your dad was in lock up here. Don't forget that." Gemma told me and I nodded.

"I don't know. I mean I guess I'll kind of have to take the title once Juice goes in. Just so other members know." I said and Gemma laughed.

"You mean Kozik?" Gemma corrected me.

"No." I said but she snorted.

"Honey please. That man has been on you since the moment he pulled up. You can bet he'll be trying to take full advantage of the prison clause once Juice goes in." Gemma stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't do that to Juice. I don't follow those stupid rules. If and this is a big if, I ever do decide to be Juice's old lady then I will make my own rules. I'm not signing my life away to some stupid MC rule book." I said.

"You'll be singing a different song after the first few months without any dick." Gemma said making me roll my eyes.

"Maybe that's why Stahl is so uptight. She creeps around Jax all the time maybe she just needs to get laid." I joked but Gemma didn't laugh. She was lost in her thoughts and I stood up.

"You okay?" I asked pulling her from her head.

"Um...yeah. I just...I need my pills. I think I left them on the bar in the clubhouse. Can you run and get them for me?" Gemma asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Hang on." I poked my head out of the door.

"MILES!" I called out and he came running.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Stay with Gemma for a minute. I need to grab her pills." I patted him on the shoulder before walking across the lot. I searched the bar looking for her pills and didn't see them anywhere. I heard the clubhouse door open and shut making me look up to see Miles.

"Gemma needs water with her pills." Miles said.

"There's water in the office." I scrunched my eyebrows together. We both heard the sound of wheels peeling out on the lot and ran to the door just in time to see Gemma take off out of the lot. I ran towards the office as Chucky stood in the doorway.

"Where the hell is she going?" I asked frantically with Miles by my side.

"To test drive the Beamer. Quality assurance." Chucky said and I shook my head.

"Are you kidding me?" I kicked the door.

"She said she was lying to me but you asked so." Chucky put his hands up and I turned around to Miles.

"Where would she go?" He asked looking afraid.

"I don't know but she's a wanted fugitive. All the places she could go would be bad news." I ran my hand through my hair before looking at the wall of keys.

"What's going on?" Phil had walked up to the office and looked at us as I snatched a pair of keys off the wall.

"Gemma got lose." Miles said.

"She's not a dog Miles." I searched the desk and saw the gun was gone and knew she was going to Charming PD to find Stahl. I grabbed my gun from my bag and put it in the back of my jeans before strapping my blade to my ankle.

"What do we do?" Phil asked seeming worried as I put myself together.

"Call Juice. Tell him Gemma split." I pointed at Miles who went for his cell.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked.

"I'm going to get her before she gets herself killed." I said getting into one of the cars on the lot and taking off. I glanced down every street as I headed toward Charming PD but there was no sign of Gemma anywhere. Something that did catch my eye was Jacob Hale walking into his office with the sign that was on the front of Lumpy's gym. I parked out front and jumped out of the car.

"HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going with that?" I asked as he turned around.

"Lumpy's place is no longer for sale." He said as he walked through the door. I followed him in.

"You're damn right it's not." I said.

"Sir?" The girl behind the desk looked at Jacob Hale as if she needed to know if she was supposed to call someone but he put his hand up.

"You don't understand Ms. Janowitz. It's not for sale because I'm buying it." He had the smuggest smile on his face as he walked into his office.

"Like hell you are." I said shoving the door open so he couldn't close it on me.

"It's too late Aurora. As soon as I find the paperwork on who Lumpy gave it to the property is mine." I shook my head.

"Well you are looking at the person who owns that property and I can tell you now that you are going to need a lot more then a hit-man to get me to give that gym to you." I said confidently and Hale looked confused.

"What would you possibly do with that old place? You are a young girl. Don't put your money and effort into something that will eventually fail." He was trying to talk me out of it and I laughed.

"It's amazing how different you are from your brother. He was a good man and you..you are just a snake in a suit. No heart." I shook my head as I looked at him in disgust. Before he could retort the woman at the front desk yelped.

"Oh God!" We both looked out of the door to see Salazar standing with a bloody Tara and a gun.

"TARA!" I ran towards them not thinking and Salazar put the gun in my face.

"Back up bitch!" He yelled and I put my hands up. He shoved Tara into me and I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said nervously as Salazar pushed us both into Hale to go back into his office.

"Let Charming PD know they got a hostage situation." Salazar said to the girl at the desk before slamming the door. He gripped Tara by her hair and I moved towards him only to get smack across the face sending me into Hale's desk.

"Handcuff yourselves around the pole...NOW!" He yelled to Tara as she did what she was told.

"Now I know you are carrying so give it up...come on let's go!" Salazar rushed me pushing the gun in my face as I reached back and pulled out my gun.

"What the hell are you doing? Kidnapping me didn't work out for you so you try it again with the VP's old lady? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I asked before he slapped me across the face again making my lip bleed.

"Shut your fucking mouth." He started going through the desk and found duct tape.

"Wrap your feet up." He tossed me the tape and I did what he told me to do and remembering I had my knife on my ankle. He taped my wrists together and shoved me down next to Tara.

"Did you get Abel?" Tara whispered to me and I shook my head.

"Yes he's fine and waiting for his mom to come home." I smiled back and Tara fought tears.

"He's going to try and kill Jax." Tara whispered and Salazar laughed.

"That's right bitch but first I'm going to kill you both and make him watch." Salazar laughed.

"You are holding his pregnant old lady at gun point...best of luck with that." I said making him shake his head.

"Wait...does Jax know?" Tara asked and I frowned.

"Everything will be explained once we are out of here. I promise." I said and she shook her head.

"You mean if we get out of here." Tara looked away from me and I sighed.

"Come on Jax. Save the day already." I whispered to myself as Salazar prepared to get the phone call from SWAT.

**[Juice's POV]**

I got a call from Miles saying that Gemma had taken off so Happy and I rode back to the clubhouse to see what the deal was. As we headed in Miles and Filthy Phil came around the corner.

"She just got back." Phil said pointing towards the kitchen area. My gaze fell to Miles.

"It's my fault. Rory told me to stay with her and I let her out." Miles looked at his feet and I shook my head before patting his arm.

"Don't worry about it. You just got Gemma'd. Happens to all of us." I said before walking around him. I heard Happy drilling them and laughed to myself before leaning against the doorway to look at Gemma.

"You alright?" I asked making her turn around.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just had to run a few errands." She said holding a pan.

"You had the Prospects shitting themselves. What's that for?" I asked as she held the pan up.

"Thinking of doing a pancake breakfast tomorrow." She said looking out of it.

"Love that. I think it will give us all some time to actually relax before we go in." I said completely forgetting that Gemma also was facing charges.

"You know Rory and I talked earlier. She's actually considering being your old lady." Gemma twisted the pan in her hands.

"Really? Did she actually tell you that?" I asked surprised at hearing that.

"Yeah. She said you haven't actually asked her to wait for you but she's considering it." Gemma eyed me and I was lost in what she just said.

"Maybe you should get on that...asking her to wait for you. Might be nice to have someone on the outside to motivate you to stay alive in there." Gemma said setting the pan down. I nodded my head at Gemma and Happy ran towards us.

"Salazar's got Tara, Hale and one unidentified hostage over at his office building." Happy said hanging up his phone. Gemma ran towards the door and I jumped in front of her.

"Gemma you can't leave!" I put my hand up and she huffed.

"Tara could be hurt!" She said angrily.

"We will take care of it. If you get picked up right now it will kill Jax. Just stay put. I will make sure to call Rory and tell her to keep you posted." I explained and someone cleared their throat.

"Yeah um...Rory actually went looking for Gemma." Miles said making me turn around.

"Did you call and tell her she came back?" I asked.

"She's not picking up her cell." Phil said. I tried to think of where she might be and I felt it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Which way did she leave?" I asked.

"She pulled out the front and went left." Phil said and I grunted.

"What? What's wrong?" Gemma asked.

"Hale's building is that way. She might have seen Salazar with Tara. I gotta get to the building. Hap stay with Gemma." I pointed and he nodded before I took off towards my bike and booked off the lot. I pulled up and caught the attention of everyone looking up at the building. I noticed one of the cars from the lot parked down the street and knew it had to be Rory.

"What are you doing here?" Clay asked as I ran over out of breath.

"Rory's inside. She must have seen Tara and followed him in." I said and the others looked more worried then before. Jax stalked over to a girl Unser and Stahl were talking to and pulled out his phone.

"Was this the other woman with Hale?" Jax showed the girl a picture of Rory off his phone and she nodded.

"Yeah that was her." She said and Jax clenched his jaw.

"I gotta go in there." He insisted.

"It's against protocol." Stahl said.

"SCREW PROTOCOL! Tara's pregnant and Rory already has brain damage. One hit and Salazar could kill her!" Jax shouted and Clay put his hands on his chest holding him back.

"I'm not going to stand out here and watch the cops do jack shit to help our family. Either you let Jax go in or I'll storm the place myself." I said feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Juicy boy." Chibs said as Stahl looked at the both of us.

"Fine. But you listen to me, got it?" Stahl said pointing at Jax.

"Let's go." Jax pulled off his cut and I took it from him.

"Bring my girl out of there in one piece will ya?" I asked him and he nodded. He headed into the building and I felt useless as I stood with the others watching.

"Jesus Christ, I can't take this waiting." I paced.

"She'll be alright. She always is." Opie said trying to reassure me.

"That your girl again?" Alvarez asked me.

"Yeah that's my girl." I said looking back at the building.

"You may not disgrace Latina's everywhere after all." He said making me shake my head.

"That's the least of my worries right now." I said trying to shake Alvarez but he patted my shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Jax will gut that puto." I looked over at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Salazar made the most fatal mistake any of us could ever make and that's hurting the family of a member. You don't walk away from that." Alvarez walked back over to his guys as I waited anxiously for Jax to come back with Rory. Clay pulled me from my thoughts.

"I need you back at the clubhouse with Gemma." He said and I shook my head.

"Not until I know Rory is okay." I said but he wasn't having it.

"We'll bring her back Juice but I need someone other then Happy with her especially with all these Feds." Clay said sternly.

"Come on Clay!" I raised my voice and Opie put his hands on my shoulders holding me back.

"She'd want you to make sure Gemma was safe. Come on man." Opie talked me down and I shrugged him off.

"I can't handle finding out something happened to her Op. Not if I could be here to stop it." I explained to him and he stared at me.

"Rory is my family too Juice. I'm not going to let that shit happen again. I got her." Opie said and If there was one person I trust with Rory it was Opie. He was like her brother and I knew he'd die before letting anything else happen to her. I backed up and started towards my bike. I was never really religious but there were a few times in my life that I called upon it to find comfort or reassurance and now was one of those moments. I prayed the whole way back to the clubhouse that I'd see her smile again. I prayed that I'd have another moment with her to remind her of how much I love her.

**[Rory's POV]**

There was a knock on the door that startled all of us. Salazar prepared himself as he opened it and Jax stood there with his hands up.

"Come on...COME ON!" He rushed Jax in making him shut the door.

"Get em up." He pointed the gun at Jax and he put his arms up for Salazar to frisk him. While his eyes were on Jax I pulled the knife from my ankle and hid it between my legs. Once he finished searching Jax he pulled on his hoodie.

"Sit down...I SAID SIT DOWN!" Salazar shoved Jax into the chair and Jax let out a breath. He didn't like being pushed around but tensions were high.

"Let them go." Jax said staring up at Salazar who laughed in his face before taking his gun and striking Jax across the face. Tara jumped and put her hand to her face seeing that Jax was now bleeding.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Salazar yelled before yanking his knife out of the table and glancing at Tara

"Get up." He said before putting the blade to her throat.

"O-Okay okay." Tara tried to get up and Jax made a move like he might get up.

"I watched my girl bleed out and die-" Salazar started talking but I cut him off.

"So you kill a pregnant woman? You're a real coward." I said making him turn his attention on me.

"I'll show you a coward bitch." He came at me and Jax jumped up causing Salazar to turn his aim at Jax long enough for Hale to stab him in the side with a pen. Salazar let out a scream before elbowing Hale in the face. Jax tackled Salazar to the floor and the gun went flying.

"JAX!" I yelled pointing towards the gun. Salazar saw Jax going for it and tried to get up but not before I slashed the back of his leg. He yelped once more before flinging the door open and running for it. I cut the tape from my feet and hands as Jax grabbed the gun.

"I got his leg so follow the blood trail. I'll get them free." I said to Jax as I pulled the tape off. He handed Tara the gun and picked up Salazar's knife.

"Watch Rory's back and you kill anyone who's not a cop." He said to Tara before kissing her quickly and running after Salazar.

"Are you okay?" I asked Hale as he gripped his eye. He was in shock and all he could do was nod. I searched his desk for a paperclip and finally found one.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked me as I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and bent it like I had the paperclip.

"Getting you out of these handcuffs." I explained as I started working on them.

"You know how to do that?" He asked confused and I looked at him.

"Guess some of my criminal youth can be used for good, wouldn't you say?" I got the cuffs undone just as SWAT came in.

"Let's get you guys out of here." One of them said as they ushered the three of us out. I had Tara's hand in mine as we reached the doors and got outside where there were ambulances and police waiting. I saw the boys come running towards us and Chibs put his hands on my face.

"Yeh alright?" He asked and I shook my head before he gripped my chin looking at my busted lip.

"It's fine." I said.

"Where's Jax?" Opie asked.

"He went after Salazar but we need to find Gemma." I explained.

"She is back at the clubhouse with Juice. He wanted to be here but I told him he needed to keep her safe." Clay said and I agreed.

"Good." I ran my hand through my hair as someone cleared their throat. It was one of the EMT's.

"Ma'am we need to take you to the hospital to get you checked out." He said.

"I'm fine really." I put my hand up but Clay touched my back.

"You know Gemma will lose her mind if you come back with a swollen lip and I didn't insist you get checked out." Clay said and I finally gave in.  
>I got into the ambulance with Tara and headed off towards St. Thomas. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as they checked me over and gave me some ice for my bruised cheek. Jax finally showed up with a bandage on his arm and on his head.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" He asked me before hugging me.

"I'm better then you it looks like." I gestured to his arm and he brushed it off.

"It's no big deal. Where's Tara?" He asked and I nodded towards the door.

"She wanted to wait for you before they look for the baby's heartbeat." I said watching him stare at the door.

"The best thing that ever happened to me was having you and Opie in my life. A brother is so much more then we give credit for." Jax looked over at me and smiled at my words.

"I think it'll be a boy too." He said.

"Oh I have no doubts. Just make sure you tell Abel that being a big brother is a blessing and I'll be sure to remind him every day that you're away how lucky I am to have you as one of mine." I nudged Jax's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ar. I love you." He kissed my forehead and I patted his chest.

"Get in there and start making up for being an ass." I said making Jax smiled as he walked into the room with Tara. I watched from the window in the door as they searched for a heartbeat and finally found one. I watched the smiles on both Tara and Jax's face as they looked on the screen at their first child together.

"It's funny to see how you all are growing up." I turned around and saw Unser standing behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"Some of us more then others." I joked.

"You doing okay?" He asked me.

"I'm better then I was a few days ago. How are you doing?" I asked seeing how worn out he looked.

"Looks like I'm out of a job but I guess it's time to retire anyway." He gesture to Hale who was talking to local papers and news ranting and raving about how he single-handedly saved us all.

"I'm sorry that didn't work out for you." I frowned.

"Time to move on I guess." He shrugged.

"I heard you were with Lumpy when he passed. I'm glad someone was here with him." I said swallowing the sadness.

"He talked about you the moment he knew he wasn't gonna make it. I'm the one who got him those papers for his gym. He knew you would take care of it...honor his legacy." Unser explained before rubbing his head.

"I'll do my best." I said.

"I know you will." Unser finally gave me a smile.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to the clubhouse. I need to get out of here." I asked.

"Sure. One last time in the squad car before I have to hand over the keys." Unser extended his arm and I took it following him out. The drive over to the clubhouse was silent but I could tell it was because Unser had a lot on his mind. He pulled up out front and I looked over at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Jax said Gemma was throwing a pancake breakfast tomorrow so I'll see you then. Keep ice on that lip." Unser insisted and I smiled before leaning over and hugging him. I could tell I caught him by surprise but he hugged me back.

"See you tomorrow." I said before exiting the car. I walked up the lot and noticed Tig was sitting alone on the swing set. I glanced at the clubhouse and saw light was coming out of the church window which meant they were having a meeting.

"Did you quit the club or something?" I asked catching his attention.

"Nah the boys are pretty pissed at me because I can't vote Kozik in." Tig explained as he kicked his feet on the ground.

"Can't or won't?" I asked moving closer watching Tig closely.

"I don't even know. I'm just struggling with it I guess." Tig said glancing at me as I sat down next to him on the swing.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked and he took notice that I was trying to show that I cared.

"I guess you of all people would understand how I feel." Tig said brushing it off.

"How's that?" I asked.

"To have someone you've known for so long, that you trust and love like family do something so devastating that your heart finds it impossible to forgive them. No matter how sorry they truly are or how much you may forgive them in your head." Tig explained and I watched his face closely. He had my feelings for him pegged but I had to remember he was talking about Kozik.

"It's because you're heartbroken. Your head will always tell you to forgive and forget but your heart is what broke and the heart never forgets. It remembers the pain and the disappointment and the feeling of being completely lost on what to do or how to feel. It protects itself from ever letting that person have the opportunity to hurt them like that again." I said making Tig shrug.

"For me it's Kozik. For you it's me." He looked down at his feet and I thought about everything that's happened since finding out about Donna's death. The things that have happened with Tig and with Juice and everyone else. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly before opening them once more.

"Something really terrible happened to me when I was living in Belfast. Something that changed my life, my future and my past. I was hurt pretty horribly and the family I grew up with had abandon me." I explained and Tig shifted.

"What happened? Are you okay now? Did something happen when you guys were there?" Tig asked and I shook my head.

"I take it day to day but what happened to me changed the way I looked at the club. The way I looked at all of you. There were a lot of reason's why I didn't come back to Charming after I got out of there but one of the main ones was because I didn't want to look at any of you and blame you for the horrible things that happened. I didn't want to spend every single day hating the people who showed me love when I needed it most." I explained feeling Tig's eyes on me as I took a deep breath.

"When I found out that McGee was killed I thought maybe I would feel some sort of satisfaction knowing that he lost his life and I lost a part of mine but it didn't. Deep down I felt remorse and sorrow because it wasn't always bad. I keep thinking that if I had just forgiven him that maybe he would have died at least knowing that I'm going to be okay." My voice cracked and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You okay?" Tig asked putting a hand on my back. I pulled myself together and looked at him.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say in all of this is that maybe it's time we let our hearts catch up with our heads before we find ourselves regretting letting our pain weigh us down." I said making Tig furrow his brows.

"What are you saying?" He asked and I chuckled.

"God Tigger, you know I love you. You were there when I was growing up. You taught me some of the strangest things and showed me what undying loyalty truly was. But you also know why what happened to Donna hurt me so bad. Beyond Opie and beyond the club bullshit. I lost my mom. I had to finish growing up in this world without someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright and the thought of those kids having to do the same thing...you broke my heart." I looked over at him and he nodded.

"And I'll live with that weight everyday until I die." Tig said sitting back on the swing.

"That's just it. I don't want something to happen to you and you leave this world thinking that I hated you because I wouldn't be who I am today without you." I explained and Tig shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about me sweetheart. I'll be fine." Tig patted my knee.

"I worry about all of you. You are my family." My words made Tig stare at me. It was the closest we had been in months and I knew it meant a lot to him.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy or overnight but I'm going to try and let my heart catch up to my head." I put my hand on top of Tig's and he looked at it before smiling.

"You know, you are the glue that keeps us all together right? We'd be nothing without you. Thank you." Tig leaned over and kissed my forehead just as the others started to come out of the clubhouse. I saw Kozik looking around and spotted us.

"Maybe you should try and let your heart catch up with your head too. I'd feel a lot better about being left here with him if you trusted him." I got up from the swing and held onto Tig's hand.

"I'll do my best." He said as Kozik made it to us.

"Can I talk to you?" Kozik asked looking at Tig. They both looked at me and I gave Tig's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah I've got to get my guy to take me home and ice my face. I'll see you both in the morning." I dropped Tig's hand and patted Kozik on the chest as I walked towards the clubhouse just as Juice walked out. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"God I'm so glad you're okay. I wanted to be there but-" He pulled away from me and I stopped him.

"You were where you needed to be." Juice gripped my chin and ran his thumb under my busted lip before frowning at the bruise on my cheek.

"If the bastard wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself." Juice said and I sighed.

"You know what I want more then anything right now?" I said putting my arms around him.

"What? I'm at your service." Juice put his arms around me.

"I want my guy to drive me home and spend some much needed TLC time with me." I said feeling my body relax already.

"That sounds amazing. How about we go home, take a long hot shower, I'll order some pizza and we just be lazy for the rest of the night. I'll even rub your feet." Juice said making me laugh as I buried my face into his chest.

"Oh my God that sounds incredible. I might even give you a massage or two." I teased pulling Juice's lips to my own. We were interrupted when someone patted Juice on the shoulder causing us both to look over and see Tig.

"You better treat her right, got it?" Tig warned Juice who looked at him strangely.

"Y-yeah of course man." Juice said seemed a bit startled by Tig's sudden change of heart. He walked into the clubhouse and Kozik smiled at the both of us.

"You're a lucky man Juice. Don't ever forget it." Kozik said clapping a hand on his shoulder but Juice just nodded and let his eyes fall to rest on mine.

"Don't I know it and it's something I'll never forget." Juice said letting a little smile linger on his lips.

"Let's go home." I said patting his chest and he closed his eyes.

"Home...I like the sound of that." He put his arm around my shoulders leading me towards his bike. As exhausting as today was I knew that before long everything would be chaos once more. Things never stayed settled for very long.


	26. Before The Worst

**Authors note: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Things have been insanely hectic but this super long chapter should make up for it. It's also a two parter. I'm hoping to get part two out not long after this goes out so be on the look out. This begins with smut so if that makes you awkward and you hate it then skip ahead. Please make sure you review so I know you're still with me. We have a long journey ahead. Be sure to check out the tumblr for previews and such. ENJOY! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I was sleeping comfortably in my bed when I felt something wet run across my face.

"Juice...stop it." I mumbled not opening my eyes. The wetness ran across my face again and I was starting to get annoyed.

"Quit it. I'm trying to sleep." I complained hearing a grunt. I opened one eye and was met with a long, drooling face of a bulldog.

"Well you aren't Juice." I said opening both eyes as the dog licked the pillow.

"He's not nearly as cute as me." Juice spoke up from the door as he carried in a coffee mug. I rolled onto my back and sighed.

"I was thinking the opposite actually." I teased sitting up and petting the dog.

"I'll pretend I didn't heat that." He leaned over and kissed me as I took the mug out of his hands.

"It's only 8:30. What are you doing up?" I asked as he sat down.

"I couldn't wait. I wanted to get him before I went in so you'd have someone here while I was away." He smiled petting the dog. I noticed the tag around the dog's neck and read it.

"Maxwell Janowitz-Ortiz...You really want to call him Mad Max huh?" I laughed sipping the coffee.

"He looks like a Mad Max. Come on!" Juice defended grabbing the dog's face playfully.

"He does look like a Maxwell. He drools like you too." I ran my hand down Max's back. I felt Juice's eyes on me.

"So this is okay?" He asked making me laugh.

"Yes he's adorable and is definitely big enough to keep your side of the bed warm." I kissed him feeling the smile on his lips. Juice pushed me back onto the bed and rested his weight on top of me continuing the kiss.

"I'm so happy. I know I shouldn't be because of what's going to happen but just being here with you...here...it's just Juice was ranting and I smiled at him.

"It feels like a real home." I said making him return my smile.

"I better get up and start on the muffins. Gemma will kill me if I don't bring the damn things." I groaned pushing Juice off of me.

"We can just pick some up on the way over if you want. We can spend more time in bed." Juice reached for me and I moved quickly laughing.

"She'll know the difference now behave." I pointed at him as I walked out towards the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks and whistled. Max came waddling out to follow me and I heard Juice laugh from the bedroom. I started pulling the mix from the cabinets that I had left over from making muffins for Piney and the kids not too long ago. I wasn't sure how many people were going to be there but knowing Gemma she probably invited everyone she could talk to without getting arrested. I could hear Juice playing with Max in the living room and jumped when he started chewing on a squeaky toy.

"Oh that's gotta go." I yelled hearing Juice laugh.

"It's just a toy." He came around the corner and started teasing me with it.

"Keep it up and I'll make you eat it." I warned filling the muffin pan with the batter.

"Is it bugging you? How about now? Does it bother you now?" Juice kept on like a child and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really want me to kick your ass this early in the morning?" I asked only to receive another squeak.

"Do it again. I dare you." I warned with my back to Juice.

"What you mean this?" He squeezed the toy again and I spun around and slapped him in the middle of his chest with my batter covered spoon getting it all over the front of his shirt.

"You did not just do that." Juice looked down at his shirt before cutting his eyes to me. I smiled at him as I set the timer on the oven.

"I'm pretty sure I just did." Juice met my eyes as I continued to smirk at him. He tossed the toy on the floor before pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"You know I'm not wearing pajamas like you. I'm actually dressed for the day. You are just lucky I don't have my cut on right now." Juice continued to pull the wet shirt away from his chest and I laughed.

"Not the cut. I'd never. But I might do this." I put the spoon on the side of his face and he let out a small gasp.

"I know you haven't showered yet I cut Juice off.

"I took a bath last night remember? I'm just going to throw some clothes on and..." Juice closed the space between us and rubbed his face on the side of mine. I squealed and tried to push him away but he laughed.

"Yeah! Not so funny now are you?" Juice held me tightly and I put my hands up.

"TRUCE!" I laughed and he playfully pouted.

"Only if you wipe my face off." He said as my back rested against the counter.

"My hands have batter all over them." I said holding my hands out. Juice looked around for a napkin but I leaned forward and licked the batter off his cheek.

"Wow...okay. That could work too." Juice said as I ran my tongue down his cheek feeling the stubble on his chin. I kept my eyes on his face as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as I suckled his neck. My hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He helped by yanking it over his head before gripping my face with both his calloused hands and bringing our lips together. I groaned against his lips as he grinded his hips into mine making it known what he wanted. His hands left my face and ran down my sides quickly gripping my thighs and hoisting me onto the counter top.

"H-how much time for the muffins?" Juice panted as he kissed down my neck and started to nibble no my collarbone.

"18 minutes." I panted.

"That's plenty of time." Juice started to undo his belt and I chuckled.

"You know we haven't really had sex in our bed yet. Maybe we should christin it before you leave me to handle myself for awhile." Juice moaned.

"Please don't talk about you handling yourself because that is not going to convince me to carry you all the way back to bed when I could just fuck you on the counter." Juice looked genuinely torn between leaving the kitchen and I pushed him away giving him a stern look. He sighed.

"What I meant to say was why fuck my girl in the kitchen when I can make love to her in our bed." He said making me smile.

"See now that is much better." I gripped his chin and he rolled his eyes before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the back. The moment we got to the bedroom we both tore through eachother's clothes like it was a race. Lovemaking kind of went out the door as Juice tossed me back on the bed and held my hands down while ravishing my chest with kisses.

"You got to take the lead last time. This time let me take the reins." Juice panted making me put my hands up. He threaded his fingers between my own before finding my lips once more. He littered kisses down my lips to my chin, neck, collarbone and chest before he took his time with each of my nipples. I squeezed his hands and he finally released mine as he took his kisses downward to my stomach and hips. He teased my clit making my body jump from the brief pleasure he was giving me. I groaned and gripped the sheets as he continued to nibble, suckle and lap the sensitive nerves.

"J-juice...please." I begged looking down at him and discovered his eyes were on mine. I reached down and gripped his face pulling him back to my mouth. He drug his fingers up my thighs sending shivers up my body.

"I love it when you beg." Juice caught me off guard as he plunged two fingers into my already sensitive core. I let out a loud moan wrapping my arm around his neck as he moved his whole body with his fingers. I pushed my legs out further and felt his erection rubbing against the side of my thigh. I reached between us and gripped him causing him to gasp and lose his rhythm for a moment. He pushed his fingers in and out of me as I continued my own ministrations on his fully stiff member.

"Y-ah you've gotta stop that...I don't want to finish that way." Juice panted and I slowed my hands but ran my fingernail over the slit making him shiver.

"I suggest you get to it then." I teased heatedly. He finally removed his fingers from me before reaching for the nightstand and retrieving a condom. I pulled it from his hands and opened the package, placing it on the tip before rolling it down his length with my mouth. Juice's hand found the back of my head and I felt his legs tremble.

"You're killing me." He groaned before pushing me on my back. He was back on top of me now preparing to drive into me when he hesitated.

"I love you Rory." He panted and before I could respond he filled me with all he could making us both moan out loud. I reached back and gripped the headboard as Juice started a strides that we long and hard. Every part of my body felt like it was burning with the feeling of a building orgasm but I wanted more. I lifted my leg and Juice glanced at it before pulling it up to hook over his shoulder. It allowed Juice to drive completely into me and I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin from how amazing it felt.

"Ohh-h fuck." Juice was biting down on his lip as I continued to hold onto the headboard hoping not to splinter it from my grip. I could tell he was close because of his consistent moans but I knew I was closer. His lips found my neck and I could hear him whisper how much he loved me under his breath unsure if it was meant for me to hear and that's when I felt a burst of fire inside of me.

"OH OH!" I went rigid for a few moments as Juice's movements became more erratic. The blood rushed from my head down to my toes and even after my orgasm had washed over me and I became sensitive he continued to pound into me trying to reach his own.

"Juice! Juice please! Oh God!" I begged knowing that the pleasure was becoming almost overwhelming. He finally reached his peak and I could feel his own release warm my insides even despite the protection he was wearing. He slowed his motions before looking down at me with a smile.

"Don't move!" I said still feeling my legs tremble. He brushed my hair off my face and placed a kiss in the center of my chest.

"Now this feels like home." Juice said. I leaned up and kissed him before suddenly the smoke alarm went off and Maxwell started barking at it.

"The muffins!" I said and Juice jumped up quickly grabbing a blanket off the chair and running towards the kitchen. I laughed knowing that we'd probably ruined the muffins but it was worth it.

Juice made sure everything wasn't burnt before wrapping it up and returning to bed. He drew circles on my back tattoos that hid my scars.

"I've always wondered where these scars came from. I felt them the first night I slept in this bed with you and I've wondered ever since." I had my head and hand resting on his chest feeling the vibrations of his voice on my face.

"Jimmy O gave me this scars." I blurted as if it wouldn't be as shocking as I knew it would be. I felt Juice tense.

"What?" Juice said making me sigh.

"The reason I don't like going to Belfast is because before I ended up in New York, I was held for a year after sending Chibs here by Jimmy O. He was pissed that I had helped Chibs get out of Belfast and decided to punish me for it." I admitted and Juice shifted in the bed causing me to look at him.

"Why didn't you come home and tell them what he did to you? Jimmy would have been killed within days of finding out he hurt you." Juice asked baffled and I shook my head.

"There's more to it and I knew that Chibs would take the guilt of my scars onto his shoulders. That's a guilt I don't want anyone to carry." I explained.

"How is there more to it? He hurt you. He needs to die." Juice said it like it was so simple. I took his hands into mine and kissed them.

"I want you to know that whatever happens today that I'm glad you've had this time to see me like this." I stroked his face and he looked confused.

"See you like what?" He asked.

"Unbroken...untainted." I said sadly and Juice shook his head.

"I look at you that way because you aren't broken Rory. No matter what happens today, I'll always see the strong, beautiful woman you are. I promise." Juice gripped my hands now.

"You know how I feel about promises." I looked down at his hands holding mine and he lifted my chin.

"Yeah...I know." He smiled at me and I relaxed against him. We let silence develop in the room again as we enjoyed each others company.

"You know Tara is pregnant." I said making Juice laugh.

"It's about time. I think it will really help them after all the shit that happened with Abel. Plus it gives Abel a brother." Juice said now making me snort.

"You know there are such things as sisters. What if she has a girl?" I asked.

"Then she'll probably be a hardass like you." Juice said making me smile. I felt him sigh.

"Y-you think maybe one day...we'll have kids?" He asked and I could hear his heartbeat pick up a bit.

"You think just because I let the whole Old Lady slip happen that I'm going to rush down the aisle and spit out little baby Ortiz's?" I joked and he shrugged.

"I'm not talking about anytime soon obviously but I mean...you want kids eventually right?" He asked making me feel a pang in my chest. I lifted my head to look at him.

"If I told you I couldn't have kids would that upset you?" I asked and Juice shook his head.

"Well there's a big difference between couldn't and wouldn't." He said.

"No no I love kids. I just...I can't have kids. My set up is...broken." I explained not having it in me to look into his eyes.

"There's that word again. Broken. How am I supposed to leave you here for all these coming months if you are starting to lose your edge?" Juice asked. I felt slightly embarrassed that I was appearing so weak in front of him.

"You aren't weak or broken Rory. Don't forget what you're made of. I fell for the girl that has kicked my ass on a few occasions and knows her self worth is much more then what you are giving yourself credit for now. Whatever happened in Belfast, whatever happened before we met...none of that matters. I love who you are now." Juice tightened his grip around me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"As far as kids are concerned, if it's meant to be for us then we'll have one. One way or another." He kissed the top of my head.

"You know I don't want you inside worrying about me. Stockton is dangerous and you need to focus on staying alive." I said patting his chest and Juice laughed.

"I've only been shanked once. What makes you think I can't hang?" Juice teased and I smacked his chest.

"Yeah shanked within like the first few days of being locked up and that's not funny." I said sternly.

"I'm going to be fine and I know you'll be fine too because you'll still have Opie and Chibs to watch your back. We've got an understanding." Juice's words sounded so smug I had to look at him and laugh.

"Oh you do, do you? What kind of understanding would that be?" I asked.

"Old Lady or not, you're still my girl and no one else is aloud to put their hands on you." Juice said confidently.

"Oh really? Just you huh?" I poked at Juice and he rolled us over on the bed. He pinned my arms down and I squealed. We both jumped when we heard a loud bark from the other side of the door.

"Jesus Christ." Juice said looking at the door then back down at me.

"He heard me squeal. He thinks you're hurting me." I said as Max continued to bark and growl at the door. Juice cocked an eyebrow before grabbing his boxers from the floor and putting them on. He opened the door and the moment the door opened enough Maxwell sprinted across the floor and jumped up on the bed. I jumped back and put my hands up as he ran circles in the bed before plopping down in my lap.

"Good boy Max!" Juice said but he snorted at Juice making me laugh.

"Aw that's a good boy." I rubbed Max's head and he relaxed a bit.

"Well at least he's already doing his job." Juice said walking over to the closet to grab clean clothes before heading for the bathroom.

"Hey Juice." I called out and he stopped.

"Whatever happens today...thank you for loving me." I said to which he simply smiled. After fooling around in the shower a little we had gotten dressed and headed over to the clubhouse for the pancake breakfast. We decided to take Maxwell with us to introduce him to the family and he was greeted with mixed reviews.

"He looks like Juice." Opie said as we walked past him and Lyla talking out front.

"Utterly adorable?" I joked feeling Juice's hand on my back.

"Thanks baby." He gave me a kiss as I carried the muffins in. Gemma took them and gave me a kiss before adding them to the feast of other things to choose from.

"You're late." Bobby said holding Abel.

"Sorry we got caught up." I said running my hand through my hair and waving at Unser as he grabbed a plate.

"Doing what?" Clay asked.

"We were doing some housewarming of our own." Juice wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my hips from behind making the others laugh.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Piney said to me pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey! God I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I hugged him tightly.

"Well it's good to have you home and I'm proud of you for taking on Lumpy's gym. We'll do whatever we can to help." Piney said.

"This is my home. You all are my family." I smiled looking around at everyone.

"Here Here!" Chibs said making everyone cheer before kissing my head. I sat next to Tara and ate some breakfast but the truth was I didn't have much of an appetite. I knew I was going to face the club today and it made me nervous.

"What's on your mind?" Tara nudged me.

"It's nothing. Just sitting here looking around at everyone and realizing that this is my family. Some of the most calculated criminals and yet every single one of them has been gentle and loving with me my whole life. It reminds me why I'm here." I said with a sigh.

"Are you sure it's not just the one in particular that's keeping you here?" Tara's eyes wandered towards Juice who was standing behind the bar with Happy telling him why the muffins were burnt as Happy spit it back into the napkin.

"I wouldn't say he's keeping me here but he's become a surprising perk." I laughed.

"Well then what Miss Aurora Janowitz is keeping you in good ole Charming?" Gemma must have overheard our conversation and put her hand on my back.

"I've got a good job, a pretty decent house, a cute dog, a pretty amazing family...nothing's keeping me here I guess. I want to be here." I smiled and Gemma put her hand on my face and then her other on Gemma's.

"My girls." She said making Tara and I laugh. Who would have ever thought this moment would happen? I laughed again watching Tig walk in with Max.

"No dogs Tig!" Clay said and Tig brushed him off.

"Plenty of dogs come in the clubhouse. Besides it's too hot out there for a dog like this." Tig got a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with water before taking the seat next to me and putting the bowl on the floor.

"So Juice is sticking you with a pup before he goes in huh?" Tig asked and I patted Tara's stomach.

"Well I figured there was only room for one new baby." Tara patted my hand and Tig put his hand on top of Tara's.

"Congrats sweetheart. That's great news for you and Jax." Tig congratulated Tara and she thanked him.

"I'll be sure to take care of him." I assured Tig and he nodded.

"I know doll. You did a great job for Missy when she was around." His face softened and I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment trying to keep him from being upset. I caught Kozik staring at me and he smiled before looking away.

"So what did you decide to do about Kozik?" I asked and Tig glanced over at him.

"I told him he should patch in after I go in but he said he won't." Tig shook his head.

"I'm sure he will and you'll have something to tease him about once you get back." Tig chuckled.

"I hope you're right. Just don't go getting too friendly." Tig said making me smile.

"Noted." I said with a snort.

**[Juice's POV]**

This was the most active I had seen the clubhouse in a long time and I was really enjoying it. Looking around and seeing everyone relaxed and happy for once was a nice change. We had all been so gloomy and on edge after Abel was taken it's like we forgot what happiness was until today. I watched as Rory worked the room much like Gemma did, talking to everyone and making sure everyone was taken care of. She truly would make the perfect Old Lady. I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"HEY! Lyla's got something she want's to say." Opie shouted getting everyone's attention. We all looked at Lyla who was beaming as she held her hand up.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She said and we all cheered. Jax jumped up holding Abel on his side and hugged Opie. This was just what we needed. I watched Rory wrap her arms around Opie and he picked her up in a bear hug. I went over and congratulated them both before back behind the bar to pull something out of my pocket. I had been carrying around the Luckenbooth that Fiona had given me in Belfast waiting for the right moment but I felt like I was being rushed. I had to do it before I got locked up but I wanted it to be perfect.

"Keep thinking that hard son and the little bit of hair you got is going to burst into flames." Piney's voice startled me and I looked at him.

"What's that you got there?" He asked as I held the charm in my hand. I handed him the necklace and looked over at Rory as her and Tara looked at the ring on Lyla's finger.

"Fiona gave it to me in Belfast. Said to give it to Rory when I was sure about how I felt about her." I explained just as Chibs walked up and noticed the necklace.

"Aye, I gave my Fiona something just like that way back when." He said to Piney.

"Actually that's the same one. Fiona gave it to me." I informed him and he cocked an eyebrow before looking over at Rory.

"That's a big step Juicy boy." Chibs said as Piney still held the charm.

"I know." I swallowed hard and Piney chuckled.

"Well how do you feel about her?" Piney asked and I stared over at her.

"I feel like trying to imagine a life without her makes me feel physical pain. I've never felt this way about any woman...ever." I looked over at Piney and Chibs and they glanced at one another before handing the necklace back to me.

"Well I'd say yer in love boyo." Chibs smiled at me before patting my back.

"No time like the present." I took the necklace and looked back over at Rory.

"And you don't mind? I mean, the last time we really talked about me and Rory and you kind of told me it would never happen." I asked and Piney sighed.

"The last time we talked you told me nothing was happening." He scowled and I felt like I should be expecting a punch in the face but instead he chuckled.

"It's not rocket science Juice. Do you love her?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Then make her happy. That's all I want." Piney patted my back before walking past me and toward Rory who smiled at him as he approached. I walked over and took her hand.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" I asked and she looked at Chibs, Tig and Happy as they sat with Max.

"Yeah sure. Chibs! Stop feeding Max!" She said sternly as I pulled her to the back. I walked into Jax's room and shut the door.

"Everything okay?" She asked and I paced nervously.

"I know you won't be my Old Lady and I completely get why. I'm okay with that. Getting married would be too fast She cut me off.

"I'd say." She laughed crossing her arms over her chest.

"But calling you my girlfriend doesn't tell people how much you mean to me." I explained and she cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm kind of lost here Juice. Help me out." She said and I pulled the necklace from my pocket.

"Fiona gave this to me. It's a She cut me off again.

"I know what it is. Chibs gave her that before they got married. I know the story." Rory looked like someone had knocked the wind out of her.

"She told me that Chibs told her that his heart had never felt so whole until the day he met her." I walked closer to Rory.

"Rory, I can't even remember what life was like before you anymore. All I can think about is the time I have with you now and the future we're gonna have together. I want everyone to know that what I feel for you is beyond any title or ring. I want them to know that I'd kill for you. I want them to know that when they realize how amazing of a woman you are, how lucky I am to be able to call you my own. I want to hear people say that's Juice's girl." I stood right in front of her worried she'd hear my heart beating.

"This is a really big step Juice. You might not feel the same way when you get out I cut her off.

"You're right. I won't. When I get out I know for a fact that I'll be ready to call you my Old Lady and I hope like hell you'll let me." I said watching her face carefully.

"I really want to say yes and have you put that on me but...I think we should wait." I looked away from her and she quickly grabbed my face.

"Hey please don't do that. It's not like that. There's just something I need to tell you before you commit to giving me that. I don't want you to feel trapped if you change your mind about how you feel..about me." She said but I felt more like she just didn't want to commit to me.

"You don't have to. I get it." I still couldn't meet her eyes and she clicked her tongue against her teeth but before she could say anything the door opened.

"Hey Gem is looking for you." Jax said continuing into his room but when Rory didn't look at him he stopped.

"You two better not have fucked in here." Jax chuckled and I shoved the necklace back in my pocket.

"Shut up Jackson." Rory bit and Jax turned and looked at the two of us confused.

"Did I walk into something here?" Jax asked and I didn't say anything.

"You better go see what Gemma wants." I said and she sighed looking defeated before leaving the room. I ran my hands down my face and gripped the back of my neck trying to relieve some tension.

"What now?" Jax asked me and I just shook my head.

"It's nothing." I tried to leave the room but Jax stopped me.

"Juice...either you can tell me or she will." Jax said furrowing his eyebrows. I let out a sigh knowing that he was telling the truth.

"I just want to find a way to really commit with her before I become out of sight for the next year but it's like she doesn't know if she wants to wait around or something. Apparently she's worried I'll change my mind about how I feel about her in the next 24 hours or some shit." I rubbed my neck and Jax sighed.

"Look man, Rory's got a lot on her mind today and I know once she gets this shit off her chest she will start acting more like herself." Jax's words confused me.

"What shit? What's wrong?" I asked as he led me out of his room.

"Just give her the time man. Then you can decide what you want to do from there." Jax said as we walked back out into the clubhouse. Rory was holding Abel in her arms while Opie played with him. She looked so at home when she was playing with the kids. Opie's kids loved her and even Lyla's son had taken to her pretty quickly.

"I'm just glad she's going to stick around while we're inside. It kills me I wont be here when Tara has the baby." Jax said watching her.

"You know we talked about having kids this morning. Rory thought I'd be disappointed that she couldn't have any, like it would make me reconsider being with her if she couldn't give me a kid." I blurted blindly stopping Bobby in his tracks.

"Well would you?" Jax asked bluntly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you and Rory are talking kids? You just got back together for Christ sake." Bobby said snapping me out of it and Jax laughed.

"Relax bro or you're gonna stroke out." Jax told Bobby gripping his shoulders. Clay whistled and caught our attention.

"Church. Let's go." Clay gestured to the chapel and Gemma and Rory headed for the door. She gave me a weak smile as she walked out with Abel and I stopped for a moment.

"Hey Jax." He turned around and looked at me.

"To answer your question...If we're supposed to have kids then it'll happen but with or without I still love her all the same." I admitted and he smiled before clapping me on the shoulder and pulling me into the chapel.

"That's a good answer." Jax said before shutting the door. We took our seats at the table.

"I'm gonna make this quick because we have a lot to cover in a short window of time." Clay said.

"Where we at with the guns?" Jax asked.

"Running a little low. Need to bring in personal stock." Bobby said.

"Okay everyone's main task is to bring in as much hardware as we possibly can. Bobby and I are going to go visit Otto in order to connect with Lenny about getting Jimmy. I want everyone to be on alert. Have your phones with you and remember that we got eyes on us." Clay said before hitting the gavel on the table. Chibs put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I'll ride with yeh to the storage unit. Pick up what we can." He said with a smile.

"Alright man." I had a million thoughts going through my head and Chibs apparently picked up on it.

"Ey' what's got yeh twisted up Juicy boy?" He asked putting his helmet on.

"Nothing I was just wondering what Lenny would think if he knew I was dating his daughter." It was a thought that only plagued my mind whenever he was mentioned and I didn't truly fear any sort of repercussions because I was on the outside and he was on the inside but soon enough that wouldn't be the case.

"Best pray he doesn't I guess." Chibs said with a laugh.

"Well that's comforting. Really. It is." I said sarcastically before starting up my bike. I glanced over and saw Chucky with Max.

"Hey Chucky! Don't mess with my dog." I yelled.

"Rory told me to watch him until she gets back." Chucky yelled back.

"Where did she go?" I asked confused because the car was gone.

"With Opie to pick up guns." Chucky yelled and Chibs shook his head.

"Aye why don't you yell it to the world yeh no finger'd bastard. Jesus." Chibs revved his bike and I took off behind him trying to get the negative thoughts out of my head. Was Rory avoiding me already?

**[Otto's POV]**

I was told I had visitors this morning and was a bit disappointed when I saw it wasn't Rory. She had said she would be visiting soon with good news but I hadn't seen her yet. Instead I had Clay and Bobby asking about Lenny talking to the Russians.

"Yeah Lenny's real tight with the Golah crew in here. Putlova's muscle." I explained.

"We need a location today." Clay said grimly.

"I might get a few minutes with him at the fence but it aint gonna be easy." I explained knowing that Lenny had no visitation at all and we mostly communicated with notes that took usually a day or two to get back to one another.

"We are doing everything we can on our end." Clay said.

"Yeah okay." I suddenly remembered something in Lenny's last letter to me.

"I can get to Lenny and have him connect with the Russians but he already dropped a line on me a few weeks ago about an inquiry of his own." I said.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Well it would seem he got wind of Rory dating a patched member of the home charter and he was less then pleased." I said watching the way they reacted.

_"_Rory's a big girl. There isn't much we could really do to stop her from dating. She's not a kid anymore." Clay defended but he knew what kind of guy Lenny was. He didn't want any patched member treating his daughter like she was shit.

"Yeah well Lenny is a little caught on the fact that the guys named after a kid's drink and there's some rumors about some guy named Dion?" I chuckled and Bobby seemed to know what I was talking about.

"What does he want us to do? She could do a lot worse then Juice. Trust me." Clay explained and I shook my head.

**"**Yeah he could be named after deli meat." I joked. Bobby's face suddenly became serious.

"Lenny doesn't want us to off the guy right? I mean he's our intelligence officer and a brother." Bobby asked.

"Nah he wants his birth name. Said he'd look into him himself. You know Lenny. He's trying to make up for not being around all her life by being a father now." I explained rubbing the front of my hat.

"For those of us that were around would never let her be with someone who would put her in any danger. We promised him we'd take care of her and we have." Clay looked almost offended that Lenny would be concerned for Rory but at the end of the day she was his daughter and we both knew how things operated on the outside.

"That must be a joke. Being with a member is practically a death sentence for any Old Lady. Luann is proof of that." I laughed and both of them became silent. They knew I was right. The club only cared about the club. All those surrounding it were second thoughts, including me and Lenny.

"You doing okay bro? Where's your case at?" Bobby asked.

"Uh I'm not really sure. My PD don't really speak good English." I said laughing.

"PD? What are you doing with a public defender? We'll put Rosin or Lowen on it." Clay said and I shook my head.

"They had cameras in the reading room. They got me offin' the peckerwood on tape. Not much of a defense. I already told Rory not to bother contacting them." Clay looked a little perturbed that I had mention it to Rory but Bobby spoke up.

"They can still plea that down." Bobby said.

"Ah I got no brace in here brother. Apparently I continue to exhibit a pattern of aggressive behavior." I explained with another laugh.

"I'll be on the row by the time you guys are arraigned but I'll do what I can to get to Lenny. Make sure you have his information ready for him though." I said as Clay extended his hand. I shook it and shook Bobby's hand as well.

"Take care of yourself brother." Bobby said before they exited. I merely nodded hoping that whatever was going down that someone had Rory's safety in mind.

**[Rory's POV]**

I followed Opie up to the cabin to pick up guns before heading back to my house to retrieve the guns I had stored in the house. Opie was strangely quiet as I moved through the house getting a duffel to throw the weapons in and by the second time I forwarded the calls on my phone he finally decided to start talking.

"Jax says you are going to address the club later." I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. I should have known that Jax would tell Opie.

"What else did Jax tell you?" I asked and he looked down at his feet. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before sitting on the bed.

"You should have told me." Opie said sounding hurt.

"When did you want me to tell you huh Op? By the time I got out of Belfast you were in Stockton. Then when I came here it was to support you after your wife was killed. Why would I add that weight on something that happened so long ago it doesn't even matter now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It never stopped mattering! Had you told me then I would have made sure you gotten justice for what that bastard did to you." Opie raised his voice and I smiled weakly.

"It's not going to fix anything. He still raped me. He still took away any chance of ever having my own family. I'll still be broken." I said honestly and Opie sat down next to me.

"You may be right about most things but you're wrong about this." I said and she stood up quickly.

"You think when I walk in that clubhouse and tell them what Jimmy did to me that they will look at me the same? I know that things are going to change but I need to be there when he dies. I need to watch the light leave his eyes Opie so I know that I can finally breathe. I've been holding my breath for years and I'm ready to move on. If I could do that without having to tell anyone then I would but I can't." I explained and Opie looked disappointed.

"You know why we look at you different? Because you are my sister. Someone hurt you and destroyed a part of you and yet there you were on that plane to Belfast. It's going to break a lot of hearts knowing someone hurt you like that but that look isn't pity. We look at you like a warrior. I don't know anyone who could have gone through what you have and still faced it. You are stronger then Jax and I combined." Opie said. I let out a sigh and looked at the bag once more before my phone started to ring again. I picked it up and looked at the screen to see Juice's face before forwarding the call and setting it on the dresser.

_"_Stop calling please." I said aloud.

"Juice again?" Opie asked but I didn't answer him which made him let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just drop it Op. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm already nervous enough." I went back to throwing things on top of the guns in the bag.

"Rory if you honestly think he's going to change his mind about you because you were raped then he doesn't deserve you anyway." Opie said but I shook my head at him.

"From where I'm standing I think that might be the other way around." Opie was the one to shake his head this time.

"Maybe you should have more faith in him." Opie said matter of factly.

"I have faith in all humans but at the end of the day that's all we are. Human. No human wants someone who is as torn apart as I am." Opie stood up this time hearing my words.

"Rory-" He started but I cut him off and finally meeting his gaze.

"Opie…please. Don't make this any harder." I begged. Opie stood up and put his hands on his hips before looking at the bag I was packing.

"C-can I at least give you a hug?" He asked afraid to meet my eyes. The fact that he even asked made me soften a bit kicking the bag aside and walking into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. No one on this planet gave hugs like Opie did.

"Is this you not pitying me?" I joked and he shook his head.

"No this is me loving my sister." Opie defended. We stood there for a few moments before my phone went off again making us both let out a breath.

"Jesus Christ. Did you sleep with the guy today or something? He's pressed on talking to you." Opie said as I looked at it.

"It's not Juice." I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello...WHAT? I'm on the way." I hung up the phone.

"That was Unser. Gemma turned herself in. I need to get to Charming PD." I grabbed up the bag and Opie took it.

"I'll take the guns back to the clubhouse and let Jax know." Opie said as he followed me out of the house.

"Okay, be careful." I said kissing his cheek before jumping into the car and headed for Charming PD. As I pulled up out front I saw Stahl pull off the lot and Unser watching her.

"What's going on?" I asked rolling my window down.

"I don't know. She just met with Gemma and left with a folder." Unser said and I shook my head before pulling off to try and catch up to Stahl. She pulled into the cemetery and I parked over by where Donna was buried. She got out of her car and headed for the wall of plaques but I called out to her stopping her in her tracks.

"HEY! What the hell have you done now?" I asked approaching her.

"You know stalking is a crime Ms. Janowitz." She said smugly.

"I asked you a question. Why are you still fucking with Gemma? Haven t you done enough?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't done anything to Gemma. As a matter of fact I just got her off the hook. You should be thanking me." She said turning to walk away.

"Who did you have to kill in order to do that?" I asked and she laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere not committing crimes?" She asked me.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere setting someone up to take the fall for you?" I spat which made her stop and turn around.

"As a matter of fact, I'm late for a meeting with my most recent informant." She said gesturing up to the wall. I watched her walk towards it and I heard a voice.

"You're late." I felt my heart stop as I moved my legs to move towards it and see for myself.

"Well I got a little held up." Stahl said and as I made my way around the corner I felt like my stomach was clenching. Jax's eyes fell on me and went wide.

"No..." I said more to myself.

"What the fuck is this?" Jax asked looking at Stahl.

"You..." I couldn't find the words and Jax started walking towards me.

"Rory, it's not what you think." Jax said trying to explain and I put my hands up.

"Are you a rat?" I asked and he closed his mouth.

"We'll talk later." Jax said and I shook my head.

"Yes you'll talk later because right now I need to talk with him first." Stahl smiled and I kept my gaze on Jax but finally didn't have it in me to look at him anymore. I walked away hearing Jax call my name but I didn't turn around. I let my feet carry me to my mother's grave on the other side of the cemetery before sitting down to catch my breath. If what Stahl was saying is true and Jax is a rat there is no way he'll make it a week in Stockton. The thought of losing him made me want to cry but then thinking of how stupid he must be to get into bed with Stahl made me angry. All of these emotions were crushing me and I felt my head start to pound. I brought my knees up to rest my elbows on as I cradled my head in my hands when I heard leaves crunching behind me.

"Let me explain." Jax started and I got up quickly shoving him.

"Do you have any idea what the club will do to you if they find out? You have a son and a baby on the way Jackson! Are you out of your fucking mind?" I yelled continuing to push him.

"Rory." He put his hands up to try and stop me but I kept pushing him.

"You have some fucking nerve! Telling me I have to tell the others about what happened to me and here you are lying to everyone." I gritted my teeth in anger and Jax grabbed my wrists and stopped me.

"I'm not a fucking rat! Just..stop!" Jax said and I felt my face crumbling.

"I can't lose you Jax. I can't do this without you." I let tears fall from my face and Jax let go of my wrists before pulling me to his chest.

"You aren't going to lose me. I promise. You'll know soon enough." He kissed the top of my head and I nodded pulling away.

"No Jax. I don't think I'll be able to handle this. I've got a million and one thoughts on my mind and I can't...I just can't." I started to hyperventilate and Jax gripped my face.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Calm down. I'll tell you. Just breathe." Jax tried to calm me down as I steadied my breathing.

"I'm working Stahl in order to get our sentence reduced and get Gemma off the hook for killing Zobelle's daughter and Cameron's son. I want her to think I'm a rat but the guys know what I'm doing. We are setting her up." Jax explained as we walked through the cemetery.

"Then what's the end game here?" I asked confused.

"The end game is work out the deal, get Gemma free and kill both Jimmy and Stahl." Jax said with a sigh.

"You're going to kill Stahl?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Not me..." His pause made me realize who was going to be pulling the trigger.

"Op..." I whispered as we walked up to John Teller's grave.

"Everything is going to work out Ar. I'm not going to let this bitch take us down. We'll get Jimmy and he'll pay for what he's done." Jax said as he fiddled with the ring on his finger. When I didn't say anything I could feel his eyes on me.

"Are you worried about telling the others?" He asked stupidly.

"All I keep thinking is how they are all going to react. Clay and Piney will be devastated but more angry that they weren't informed by Sambel. Tig and Bobby will be shocked to the point of silence I'm sure but they'll want to cut Jimmy's head off. I see you already told Opie so I'm sure he'll be calm until I give him vivid details." I eyed Jax and he looked down at his shoes.

"So you're most worried about Chibs and Juice?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Chibs will blame himself and Juice...I don't know how Juice will take it." I looked at Jax again and he sat his rings on John's headstone.

"He's in love with you, you know that right? There are few things that can change a man's mind when he's in love." Jax said putting his arm around me.

"I sure hope you're right." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We need to get back to the clubhouse and get this done. Are you ready?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I'll never be ready but it needs to be done." I said feeling like my stomach was made of cotton balls trying to hold rocks inside.

"I'll be right there. It's going to be okay." He hugged me as we walked back across the cemetery to head back to the clubhouse. As Jax parked his bike and I parked the car I saw Opie walk out of the clubhouse where Tara and Lowen were sitting.

"Tell Lenny's lawyer it's true and that we need a time." Opie said catching my attention.

"Wait what's going on? Is my dad alright?" I asked and Lowen looked at me before glancing at Opie again.

"I was supposed to get a name as well?" Lowen asked and now Opie looked at me.

"Here." Opie handed her a piece of paper and she looked at it.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz, Queens. Got it. I'll get back to you." Lowen waved at Tara and I but I moved past them both to stop Opie.

"What's going on with my dad and why did you just give her Juice's name?" I stopped him as Jax approached with Chucky on his heels.

"What's up bro?" Jax asked.

"Putlova want's 2 million for Jimmy." Opie said ignoring me again.

"Fine. Don't tell me what's going on." I pushed past both of them as Tara took a hold of Jax to talk to him.

"Rory wait. I'm sorry." Opie followed me as I walked to the office.

"Forget it Op. As if I don't have enough on my mind you want to play fucking games." I said as Chucky rummaged through the garage.

"Hey! I'm sorry. Everything is okay with Lenny. He got in touch with the Russians that have Jimmy but he wanted to know what Juice's name was so he could check him out." Opie explained and I shook my head.

"Who the hell told him about Juice and I?" I asked out loud and Opie shrugged. I ran my hands through my hair and tugged on it.

"This is just great." I said frustrated.

"I need to talk to Jax. I'll be back." Opie ran onto the lot and followed Jax into the clubhouse as Chucky sat a box down on the desk.

"I have something I need to show you." He said dropping it on the desk.

"Not now Chucky." I put my hand up but he pulled the lid off.

"It's important." He gestured to the box and I was just about to let loose on him before I saw what was in the box.

"Holy shit." I said looking at Chucky.

"It's all the dirty bills I was supposed to throw out when I worked for Lin. Do you think this will help the boys?" Chucky asked and I laughed.

"Won't hurt to ask." I patted him on the back and he picked the box up. We walked into the clubhouse and I stopped Jax before he walked into the chapel.

"Chucky here just took care of your money issue." I said proudly smiling at Chucky and Jax looked into the box.

"Holy shit." Jax said.

"That's what she said." Chucky said making Jax laugh. He escorted Chucky into the chapel and I sighed before grabbing some coffee from the kitchen and walking back outside where Tara sat.

"Hey." She smiled at me as she rubbed Max's head.

"Hey, I see you've met my newest handful." I smiled sitting down next to her.

"He's adorable." Tara said and I pet his head as well.

"Yeah. Juice was worried about me being in the house by myself after they go in so I guess he's supposed to protect me." I joked. Max was protective but he was still small.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together. I'm going to need you if I'm going to bring one of Jax's kids into this world. Something tells me Gemma is going to want to be in the delivery room and I don't want to murder her." Tara said making me laugh.

"You know I talked to Jax...about what you're gonna do." I looked over at Tara before sighing.

"Jax Teller is a god damn gossip queen." I said looking into my coffee.

"I swear I don't know how you and Gemma can be so strong. I envy it. So many horrible things have been thrown at you and you always managed to rise from the ashes and use that as motivation to be incredibly strong for everyone else. It blows my mind." Tara said making me look over at her.

"You're strong too. Look at all the shit you've faced in the last year alone. Give yourself some credit. This life isn't easy but you are making the best of it." I said and she put her hand on mine.

"I just want you to know that I'm always going to be around. I'm no Jax but we both depend on him. If you let me lean on you then you are more then welcome to lean on me until he gets out." Tara offered and I put my hand on top of hers.

"We're family. I'll be here for you even after he gets out." I said making her smile. I knew it was going to be tough but between Gemma, Tara and I we were going to make sure things stayed on track for when the boys got out.

**[Jax's POV]**

Chucky's bills helped immensely in putting Putlova's money together but after Bobby checked it out we realized we were going to need real bills to level it all out. I went back to Charming PD and found Stahl in her office.

"Putlova wants 2 million for Jimmy." I informed and she dropped the folder she had in her hands.

"Jesus Christ." She said.

"We got our hands on some counterfeit cash but I need real bills to pad it out. Buy us some time to get Jimmy out of there." I explained.

"Where'd you get the counterfeit cash?" Stahl asked.

"Not your worry. I need money." I grinned knowing she hated aiding us even if it was to help her get Jimmy.

"I still have access to the 250K for Tara's ransom." She said walking past me.

"That should do it." I put my hands in my pockets and she turned back to look at me.

"What happens when the club asks you where you got it?" She asked me.

"I'll tell them it was in evidence here and got Unser to sign it out." I explained without hesitation.

"And what about Rory? What are you going to tell her seeing as how she knows the truth?" She smiled at me and I shook my head.

"Rory may hate me for what I'm doing but she won't be the one to out me to the club. She doesn't want my blood on her hands." I said with spite knowing that Stahl put me in a bad position with Rory earlier in the day. She looked me over before moving closer to me.

"We're going to be there at the exchange." She said and I shook my head.

"No. If the Russians see you they will kill Jimmy. If my club sees you they'll know someone ratted. We cant take that risk." I explained but she narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's the only way you get the cash." She walked past me to her desk.

"I'll give you the location but you've got to hang back a few miles at least." I warned.

"Alright." She said as I tried to think of a plan to fit into our own.

"We'll put Jimmy in the van and your team will move in. Pretend you're after the Russians and let us go. Then you can grab Jimmy." I said and Stahl nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll set it up." Stahl said. I walked to the door and waited for Stahl to bring me the cash. When she finally did I handed her the location on a piece of paper and headed back to the club. Juice, Chucky, Kozik and Bobby were putting the cash together and Tig, Chibs, Happy, Opie and Piney were putting the guns together in the bags, making sure they were locked and loaded. I spotted Clay carrying out bulletproof vests with Rory next to him helping out. She nodded at me and I gripped Clay's shoulder.

"Hey, can I get one last church before we do this?" I asked him and he looked at me strangely.

"Yeah sure. Everything okay?" Clay asked and I just looked at Rory.

"It's an important decision we need to make before doing this." I said but Clay looked lost.

"Church. Let's go boys." Clay said and the boys looked up confused but went into the chapel and sat down.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"There's something that everyone at this table needs to know before we do this. It's going to change things. A lot of things but it's important that we all know how important this is." I explained.

"Jackie boy, we know how important this is." Chibs said when the knock came. Rory opened the door and I waved her in. She shut the door behind herself and walked further in.

"What's going on?" Clay asked looking between us.

"I want to be there when you kill Jimmy." Rory said and the others shook their heads immediately writing her off.

"No way." Tig said.

"Absolutely not." Bobby added.

"Women aren't patched." Happy said.

"Guys listen up." I said but Piney shook his head.

"You know the rules Jax. We aren't putting her in unnecessary danger." Piney explained.

"I need to be there Piney." Rory said and Chibs reached out to her.

"Rory girl, I'll get it done. I promise." Chibs smiled and Rory started to tear up patting his hand.

"I have no doubt about that Chibs but I have to be there." She said sliding his hand off of her own.

"Why?" Juice finally spoke up on the matter and Rory's gaze looked around the table as she moved to stand more towards Opie.

"There's been a lot of you who have asked me questions that I've managed to avoid or ignore about my past in Belfast but Jax told me that if I wanted to be apart of killing him I would need to come clean about it." She looked up at me and I felt some eyes on me.

"When Chibs left Belfast Jimmy held me captive in Belfast. Told me that he would do horrible things to Kerrianne if I didn't stay and work for him so I ended up staying. At first it wasn't so horrible. I'd work just like the rest of the boys he'd pulled into his army but when Fiona found out what he'd done it caused problems between the two of them. Naturally he blamed me." She glanced up at me as everyone kept their eyes on her.

"H-he beat me, tortured me, some nights I'd pass out from the pain and wake up outside. Eventually things between him and Fiona were so horrible she wouldn't let him come back to the house. She tried to blame it on women she knew he was fucking but he knew that it was because he still hadn't freed me." I watched her struggle to find the words.

"One night, Fiona had kicked him out and told him that their marriage was a joke so he came to find me...punishing me for turning Fiona against him. He started with the beatings like he always did but...but that night...it started." She stumbled on her words and I felt my heart wrench as I realized she was standing in front of all of us as tears slid down her face. She dropped her head to hide it and I watched Opie grip her hand. He looked over at me and she sniffled lifting her head finally.

"H-he raped me...more then once...for a whole year...brutally." She looked over at Chibs immediately as he gripped his chest.

"I'm so sorry I have to stand here and tell you this because I know you better then anyone and I don't ever want you to blame yourself for what happened to me. I'd do it again if it were to keep Kerrianne safe. So I'm begging you to please...please don't blame yourself." Her tears flowed freely as she looked down at Chibs who still struggled to breathe.

"I'm sorry I have to put this weight on all of you but I need to be there when Jimmy takes his last breath. I need to watch him die so I can start living my life again. I know this is a lot for all of you to handle and I'll understand if it's hard for some of you to handle." I watched her cut her eyes to Juice who was staring at the table in shock.

"All I ask is that you give me the chance to take the life of the man who ended mine so many years ago." Rory said wiping her face and standing up straight. She finally met my eyes and I nodded at her.

"I'll step out and give you guys some time to consider everything." She glanced at everyone with her pained eyes as she turned to the door. She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said before shutting the door. I looked over at Opie who was gritting his teeth. Clay finally broke the silence.

"Did you know?" Clay asked not looking at anyone particular.

"We both knew." Opie said clenching his fist.

"And you didn't think we should have been told sooner?" Piney asked looking at Op then to me. His glare was cold but when he met Clay's eyes it appeared they shared the same unpleasant feelings for us both.

"This whole time we were pressing her about Belfast and that's why she didn't want to go back?" Bobby said shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ. We practically pushed her right back into reliving it." Tig closed his eyes and we all were drawn to Juice as he spoke.

"That's why she kept acting like I would change my mind about her…b-because she was raped." Juice covered his mouth with his hands before covering his face entirely. Chibs still remained silent in his chair and it started to catch everyone's attention.

"Look, we all want the bastard to pay for what he did to Rory but the only person that has any say in sharing how he dies needs to make the choice…Chibs?" I said his name trying to see where he was at and he was still lost in his gaze.

"My Rory girl..." Chibs whispered in disbelief before growling and jumping out of his chair.

"I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER THA' BASTARD! FILTHY FUCKIN' MONSTA!" Chibs was spiraling with his anger but we all jumped up when he went for the door. Opie wrapped his arms around Chibs in a bear hug.

"CHIBS! CHIBS CALM DOWN!" I yelled over his wailing. I walked around the table as Opie wrestled Chibs onto the table.

"I'M GONNA CUT HIS FUCKIN' HEART OUT! NOT...NOT my Rory girl.." Chibs started to break down and Opie started to let go of him. I pulled him off the table and into a hug.

"You've gotta get your head right Chibs. We need to get this done and she's going to need you. Do it for her." I explained to Chibs who looked at me with such disappointment and anguish that I just hugged him tighter.

"All in favor of letting Rory join us today...Yay." Clay said still sitting in his chair.

"Yay." Bobby said taking a deep breath. Juice could only shake his head.

"Absolutely. Yay." Happy said.

"Yay." Piney said still disgusted but knowing he couldn't deny her this.

"We'll be with her pop. She needs this. Yay." Opie said looking over at Tig.

"Yeah...alright." Tig said and finally it came down to Chibs and I.

"For Rory...Yay." I said looking at Chibs. He finally looked me in the eye and shook his head.

"Aye...let's kill the bastard." Chibs said gritting his teeth. Clay slammed the mallet down on the table before we all stood up unsure of how to walk out of the door and face Rory after such an act of bravery and yet still be utterly devastated.


	27. Carry On Wayward

**Authors Note: This is the FINAL chapter for Home Is Where The Heart Is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Be ready for the sequel to be posted soon. I can't open one now because when you start a new story you need at least the first chapter to go with it so give me a few to get that going. I'll be sure to let everyone know when it goes up. Thanks for sticking with me for these 27 amazing chapters. You are all awesome readers. I thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Rory's POV]<strong>

I tried to pull myself together but the moment I heard Chibs's crying out behind the wooden door I started to lose my composure. I got up from the bar stool I was sitting on and started to retreat but I managed to run smack into Phil.

"Hey are you okay?" Phil asked concerned and I just wrapped my arms around him as much as I could and hugged him. He seemed confused at first but patted my back after just a few moments.

"It's going to be alright. Don't cry." Phil said and I pulled away wiping at my face.

"You are far too sweet to want to be in a MC, has anyone ever told you that?" I said with a slight laugh.

"Just my mom." He said innocently enough. The door to the chapel opened and I froze when I saw Juice storm out of it and straight towards me. He didn't say anything. Just gripped my wrist and pulled me towards the dorms. I was ready for him to yell at me and tell me it was over but the moment we were in one of the dorms he gripped my face and kissed me hard. I felt like crying but I held back as he took my breath away. I placed my hands on his elbows as he held my face securely and just when I thought I might pass out from no oxygen he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You should have told me. I'm so sorry." Juice said sounding as if he were in physical pain.

"I didn't want you to look at me differently or love me any less." He shook his head against mine.

"How could you think that? The only thing it makes me want to do is rip that bastard to pieces." Juice said pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and took a deep breath.

"I was so worried." I admitted and he looked at me.

"You told me to wait and see if I still felt the same about you before giving you the Luckenbooth. Well I don't feel the exact same. I now admire your courage for standing in there and telling me and the men that raised you that some monster hurt you. That took a lot of guts Rory. You blow me away. It would mean a lot to me if you'd wear it." Juice pulled the necklace out and I smiled at him before lifting my hair and turning around for him to put it on me. I let my hand run over it once it was in place and turned around to look at him.

"How do I look?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Like mine." Juice said before gripping my face once more and kissing me. Someone cleared their throat and we both looked to the door to see Phil.

"The guys want you both to come back." Phil said nervously. Juice took my hand and led me back into the chapel with the others. Chibs had his back to me as he leaned against the window behind Clay.

"We voted and it was unanimous. You'll get your vengeance." Clay said but I watched his face soften.

"But before we get into all that..." He stood up and walked towards me with his arms out. I hugged him as the other stood up as well.

"I'm sorry we let that happen to you." Clay said but I pulled away.

"You didn't. I did." I said honestly but Piney interrupted.

"No, Sambel should have protected you. Let us know what was going on at the very least. What happened wasn't your fault." Piney said squeezing my face before kissing my forehead.

"Piney's right. No more of these secrets. You tell us and we'll make sure justice is served." Tig said pointing his finger at me before giving me a hug. I looked over at Bobby who just looked sad.

"I'm okay Bobby. I swear." I said and he merely took my hand and patted it.

"Yer not okay. Yeh were raped fer cryin' out loud." Chibs finally spoke but still had his back to me.

"Does that change how you feel about me now? Can you not look at me any more?" I asked afraid to hear his answer but he slowly turned around.

"It changes how I feel bout' me'self. I look at yeh and know I failed yeh." Chibs had red rimmed eyes and I put my hands on his face as he looked down at the floor.

"You didn't fail me. I'd do it all the same if I went back. I'd die for you and the girls. You're my family Chibs. Don't let Jimmy take that away from me too." I pleaded and Chibs put his hands on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry, Rory girl. I'll never let em' hurt yeh again. Yeh have my word." Chibs hugged me so tightly I thought I might break into pieces but I knew this is what we both needed.

"Let's get this started shall we?" Clay said gesturing to a chair behind Jax. It was the chair Kip would sit in when he was in on the meetings. I remember him telling me how important it made him feel to sit up next to Jax and Clay. I sat down and Jax took a hold of my hand giving me a reassuring smile.

"You'll be going with Piney, Op, Chibs and Kozik. The rest of us are going to be at the drop to pick up Jimmy from the Russians. We'll bring him back to the club and I'll text you when it's time for you all to move out. Unser will have both Jimmy and Stahl for the taking. You do whatever you can live with. Make sure it's clean. No prints. No mistakes." Clay explained and I nodded.

"The chances of Stahl locking us up on the spot once she gets Jimmy are pretty good." Bobby said.

"Wait so I won't get to say goodbye to any of you?" I asked looking over at Juice who frowned.

"Not if you want to be there when Jimmy gets it. I'm sorry Rory." Jax said and I shook my head.

"Are you still with us?" Opie asked and I looked up.

"Yeah, of course." I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Clay said standing up. We walked back out into the clubhouse and Chibs handed Juice a bulletproof vest.

"Strap her up and keep it on this time." Chibs eyed me and I nodded at him as Juice brought the vest over and put it over my head.

"You better keep this on. I don't want to hear about something happening to you with me locked up. I wont be able to handle it." Juice said as he pulled the straps on the side.

"I will. Don't worry about me." I leaned forward and kissed him gently but he frowned.

"I wish we had more time together before this." He admitted and truthfully I felt his pain.

"Just try and behave once you're inside. I want to be able to visit you as soon as they'll let me." I said making sure the straps on his vest were tight as well.

"Are you sure we can't spare one of the Prospects?" I overheard Jax ask Clay.

"We don't know who Putlova's going to show up with. We need bodies once we make the exchange." Clay explained as Kozik helped him put his vest on.

"I want you to be careful. Jimmy is a tricky bastard and I don't-" Juice cut me off.

"I'll be fine. I promise to make it to Stockton in one piece." He smiled that wide grin and I rolled my eyes helping him back into his cut.

"As long as that one piece is alive." I smoothed out the front of the cut and rested my hand over his heart.

"Jax, Tara's ready." Happy walked in announcing.

"We'll keep her safe." Clay said but Jax still looked unsure.

"Have faith brother." I patted him on the chest and he nodded at me.

"Let's get on the road." Clay said as they all grabbed up a bag and followed him out. Juice held my hand as we walked out and I watched Jax walk over to Tara.

"What's Tara's role in all of this?" I asked looking at Juice.

"She's going to be bringing Jimmy back here with the Prospects." Juice said just as Miles came running past. I startled him by grabbing his shirt.

"You make sure she's safe. Anything happens to her you'll deal with me." I warned Miles and he shook his head frantically before running to Jax.

"It's not nice to scare the Prospects." Juice laughed.

"I'm the last thing they should be fearing right now." I said starting to feel the weight of what was about to happen. Juice took my face into his hands again and I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you." He whispered before holding a kiss to my lips.

"Don't forget about me in there." I teased as he pulled away.

"I'm more worried about you forgetting me." He huffed and I shook my head.

"No way." I laughed as Chibs and Opie walked over to us.

"Ready to go?" Opie asked and I nodded giving Juice one last quick kiss but before we could walk away he stopped Chibs and Opie.

"I need you guys to promise you'll take care of her while I'm inside." Juice said firmly and they looked at each other before pulling Juice into a hug.

"With my life brother." Chibs hugged Juice.

"It's what brothers do. I'll watch her back." Opie hugged Juice as well. I looked over at the boys as they stood next to the van.

"Jackie boy." Chibs hugged Jax for a few moments before hugging the others. Opie did the same but embraced Jax tighter then anyone.

"I love you brother." Opie said.

"I love you too. Take care of our family." Jax told him before he turned back towards Piney and hugged him.

"Be good old man." Jax said and I felt a pang of sadness well up inside of my chest.

"Take care of yourself boy." Piney told Jax as I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Clay and I hugged him quickly.

"Let me check you guys before you go." I sniffled and heard Clay chuckle as I made sure his vest was tight.

"Hey, there's no crying on the lot." Clay hit my chin lightly and I smiled weakly before moving down the line and checking Happy, Tig and Bobby's vests as well. I got to Juice again and gripped the back of his neck tightly smashing my lips to his. The boys whistled and Juice was surprised when I pulled away.

"Aye let's go boys." Chibs said walking towards the back lot.

"Here." Opie handed me a black hoodie and I pulled it over my vest and pulled my hair back.

"You ready?" Kozik asked and I nodded at him.

"I had the prospects load up your bike." Piney said to Opie and he nodded.

"What's wrong with your bike?" I asked.

"It's for goodbyes." Opie said as we walked around the back lot and I saw a school bus parked.

"Wow, this is inconspicuous." I said and Piney put his arm around my shoulders.

"That's the intention." He kissed the side of my head as we all loaded up on the bus. I sat down and Chibs sat in front of me.

"Yeh know we still ave' a lot to talk about right?" He said putting his palms up on his knees. I placed my hands in his and shook my head.

"I know." I said and he leaned forward kissing my head. Kozik sat down next to me and Opie in front of him as Piney started up the bus. I heard the bikes start up around front as we took off out the back gate. My hands rested nervously in my lap and I felt Opie's eyes on me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. You?" I asked him in return and he looked up towards Piney.

"I will be soon enough." He breathed checking his gun. I glanced over at Chibs who was sipping a Jameson juicebox like a child and had to smile. These were the men I was left with to make sure the Samcro ship went smoothly. I prayed I had the strength to deal with all that comes with the absence of half of my family.

**[Juice's POV]**

We took off out of the lot and headed for the vacant lot to meet with Putlova and his crew but as we parked our bikes and triple checked to make sure we had everything in place I got this overwhelming anxiousness to see Jimmy again. Jax dropped the bags on either side of him as he stood next to me and I kept my eyes on the road.

"I know that you got a lot of rage in you brother. We all want to skin Jimmy alive but I'm trusting you to maintain that anger. His life doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Chibs and Rory." Jax said keeping his eyes out on the road like mine.

"I know man. I know." I said clenching my fists as the two black SUV's came through the hills. Jax picked up the bags and moved with Clay towards where Putlova was going to park. I paced next to Tig who had his arm resting in the window of the van.

"Stop pacing. You're driving me crazy." Tig said over his shoulder at me.

"I can't." I said as Putlova's men dragged Jimmy out of the backseat. I felt the heat rise up in the back of my neck as I clenched my hands into fists.

"Easy Juice. Don't get riled up or Jax and Clay will be under fire." Bobby said as switched my weight on my feet.

"Relax bro." Happy said from next to me.

"Stand a few feet from the man that raped your Old Lady then you tell me if you could relax." I said getting the point across.

"You aren't the only one who was hurt in all of that. She's our family too." Tig explained.

"For her sake, just stay calm. Alright?" Bobby glanced back at me and I nodded unwillingly.

"Trust me man, if shit gets nuts I'll be sure to pass you one of this guns and you can fill his legs with bullets." Tig said making me feel slightly better as Jax negotiated with Putlova.

"I'm good with that." I said as his men took the bags of cash and started going through them. Jax glanced back at us and Tig stood at the ready. Putlova's phone started to ring as they went through the cash and we all waited nervously.

"Come on." Bobby whispered out loud and finally the men closed up the bags.

"We're good." One of them said to Putlova just as he closed his phone. His men escorted Jimmy towards Clay and Jax before handing him off to Bobby who walked him towards us.

"Aye boys. Always nice to see ya. Where's Aurora?" Jimmy said looking at me and I moved towards him only to have Tig grab a hold of me.

"Throw his ass in the back." Tig growled and Happy pulled him away from me.

"Go." Bobby pointed to my bike and I walked over to it putting my helmet on. They had gotten Jimmy tied up in the back by the time Jax and Clay were ready to head out and before Putlova could leave, we made sure we were already on our way out. We got back on the road and headed down the highway to meet Tara at the bottom of the hill. We pulled up far enough to park then walked back to put Jimmy in the back of Tara's car.

"Aye don't drop me." Jimmy complained as we carried him to the trunk.

"What was that Jimmy? Couldn't hear you?" I said before looking at Miles and Phil who let him go hitting the trunk floor. I shut the lid and heard Jimmy cussing but didn't pay him any attention.

"Go straight to the garage." Jax told Miles.

"Will do." Miles walked around and got into the car but I stopped Tara.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked and she looked at me strangely.

"Yeah of course." She said and I reached into my cut pulling out an envelope.

"Could you give this to Rory for me? It's important." I said and she took it.

"Yeah I'll give it to her." She said putting the envelope in her jacket.

"Thanks." I patted her arm before walking towards my bike.

"Hey Juice...I'll take care of her for you. I promise." Tara yelled and I nodded.

"I know you will. Thank you." I said before putting my helmet on and watching as her, Miles and Phil headed back to the garage. We sat and waited for the first sighting of Putlova. This was where the real action started. He finally emerged from over the hill and we started our bikes up.

"Looks like Viktor did some accounting." Clay said as we took off down the road. Happy drove the van behind us in case Putlova opened fire which he did. Tig managed to pop off a few shots as we got onto the main road. ATF set up a roadblock as Happy parked the van and jumped onto Tig's bike before we took off leaving Stahl with the empty van. We were almost to the garage when Jax stopped.

"I'm gonna get the bitch. I'll be right behind you." He yelled to us and we continued to the garage. We parked and waited for the theatrics to begin. ATF pulled onto the lot and we tried to put our most innocent faces on as Stahl approached.

"Good afternoon. Where's Jimmy O?" Stahl asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clay said.

"Look I can have a dozen agents here in 20 minutes to raid this white trash shit hole." Stahl warned and Clay sighed before looking at Tig and I.

"Get him." Clay said and we pulled up the garage door before opening the trunk and pulling him out. The ATF agents pulled the sack off Jimmy's head and cut him free.

"Thank God for the American justice system." Jimmy said as they took him away. Stahl started reading him his rights and Jimmy mocked us.

"How did you know he was here?" Clay asked Stahl and just like Jax expected she looked back with those devious cold eyes of hers and threw him right under the bus.

"Because your VP made a deal." Stahl said and Jax took off towards her.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" One of the agents stopped him from grabbing her and we all surrounded him.

"What?" Happy asked.

"What is she talking about?" Clay asked forcefully.

"You made a deal for Jimmy? What?" Tig asked in disbelief.

"I did it for the club." Jax said innocently and Bobby shoved him from behind.

"YOU RATTED?" Bobby accused.

"I HAD NO CHOICE! LOOK AT EVERYTHING WE'LL BE FACING!" Jax yelled shoving him back.

"All this time we've been tracking Jimmy and you've been planning to give him back to this bitch?" Clay pointed at Stahl.

"He blew up five of our men. One was Chibs nephew." Happy said shocked.

"What about Rory? You're just letting him get away with what he did to her? How could you betray her trust like that?" I seethed.

"I KNOW! I'M SORRY!" Jax yelled and Gemma came running out.

"It's not his fault! She made him do it! He's not really a rat." Poor Gemma pleaded and Bobby kept her from interfering as Clay pointed at Jax.

"You're dead. You hear me? YOU'RE DEAD!" Clay screamed in Jax's face as the ATF agents started to take us into custody. Gemma, Tara and Lyla stood their baffled as to what was happening. More agents ran up on us putting us against the cop cars to frisk.

"You just signed my death warrant." Jax said looking at Stahl who held a smug look. I was shoved onto the car as they searched me and I saw Tara run up and wrap her arms around Jax. I envied that moment they shared wishing Rory was here to see me off but I knew it would be that much more difficult for her to let go if she was. They started to put the shackles on all of us and usher us into the ATF transport truck. Even though we knew we were playing the ATF it was all bittersweet. We would be going away for awhile and as I put my hands out to get the cuffs on I rocked in my seat. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. We had just started something really good and now I was going to have to go without sleeping next to her and waking up next to her every morning. I turned my sorrow into anger in front of the ATF agents but after they shut the door I put my head in my hands.

"I'd give anything to hold her one last time." I whispered thinking no one heard me but Bobby patted my knee.

**[Chibs's POV]**

We rode in silence waiting to get the call from Unser. I kept my eyes on Rory for most of the ride and I managed to make her smile as I took out the sandwich and juicebox I brought with me and it reminded me of how fragile she was. That innocent smile she had for all those years I'd come to know her. When I heard what Jimmy had done to her I didn't think I'd be able to function. All I kept thinking was I need to kill him slowly but all it took was seeing her eyes pleading for me to pull together for her. I knew we would still need to talk about it but the task at hand was taking Jimmy's life. He'd been the cause of all the pain in both our lives for too long and it was time he was put six feet under where he belonged. Rory jumped when her phone went off.

"Yeah? Okay." Rory hung up the phone.

"You should be passing her men in a few minutes." She yelled up to Piney.

"Roger that." Piney replied. She looked at me as I sat my trash on the seat and pulled my hood up.

"Filleann an feall ar an bhfeallaire." I said making Kozik look at me sideways.

"What does that mean?" He asked and I looked over at Rory.

"The bad deed returns on the bad deed doer." She said with a nod putting her own hood up like mine.

"There they go." Piney said as Stahl's men came barreling around the corner right past us. As rounded the corner Unser's car came into view. Stahl stepped away from him as we came to a stop and we all stood up. Kozik went for the paperwork and Opie went for Stahl.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked in a panic. I got off the bus and looked back at Rory who stood at the top of the steps.

"I'm coming." She said and I nodded at her before walking over to the car where Jimmy sat unknowingly.

"What's going on here?" Stahl asked again as I walked around and tapped on Jimmy's window. He looked up at me as I pulled my hood back and opened the door. He got out without a fight and I walked him towards the bus pushing him against it hard.

"It's time yeh paid fer all the pain ye've caused Jimmy." I said as Rory stepped off the bus. Jimmy looked over at her and got a look on his face and he knew immediately that I knew what he did to her.

"You can't be serious! You're a smart girl Rory. Think about this." Stahl pleaded with Rory as she pulled her hood off her head.

"I am very serious Agent Stahl. You see, our brand of justice is very different. Samcro is in my blood and when you hurt us, you pay with your life." Rory said coldly. Stahl was in shock as Opie pulled her shades off of her eyes. I glared at Jimmy. A slow, painful death was better suited for him but we didn't have that kind of time.

"Take care of our girls Filip, yeah?" Jimmy asked nodding in Rory's direction and I pulled the blades from my side straps.

"Oh yeah." I replied sarcastically before running the blades along his cheeks letting him feel the pain I felt all those years ago. He hissed as the skin started to tear apart and I looked over at Rory. I extended my arm and held out one of the daggers to her.

"Let's end this." I said and she took the dagger into her small hand. Together we leaned forward plunging the daggers into his chest. Hers right into his heart and we both began twisting our hands trying to make it as painful as possible for the bastard. Finally we pulled away letting him fall to the ground and I spat next to him. Rory tilted her head back and took a deep breath. I looked over at her and saw tears running down her cheeks as I put my arm around her.

"To'day yeh start breathin' easy Rory girl." I kissed the top of her head and she wiped the tears away. I looked back at Opie as Stahl stood shaking and speechless and nodded at him. He grabbed her arm and drug her around to the driver side door of her car and shoved her in. We gave Opie time to do his thing and Rory looked up at me.

"Can I keep this?" She asked looking at the bloody blade.

"Yeh won't be able to use it again. We don't want this comin' back on us." I explained and she nodded looking down at Jimmy as he bleed out onto the dirt.

"I won't. I just want a reminder that this nightmare is finally over." She explained and I shook my head.

"Aye...okay love. Come on." I took it from her and wiped it clean before walking her away from Jimmy.

"You alright sweetheart?" Unser asked her and she looked up at him with cold eyes.

"I am now." She said emotionless. Bullets sprayed out of the windshield and Stahl's brains were painted on the inside. Opie lingered for a few moments and Kozik snapped him out of it. Opie jumped out and looked at Kozik.

"Is that the deal?" Opie asked him as he read it over.

"Yeah." He handed it to Opie who tore it in half. Kozik approached Unser.

"On the left side. I had some bridge work done on the right." Unser explained before Kozik punched him in the jaw.

"You okay?" Kozik asked as Unser gripped his jaw.

"Yeah-go." Unser was clearly in pain now.

"Let's go kids." Piney said as I dipped a piece of cloth in Jimmy's blood and drew the IRA symbol on the back window. I tossed the dirty rag onto Jimmy's corpse spitting on him one last time before boarding the bus. I sat down next to Rory who looked lost.

"It's ova now Rory girl." I told her again and she shook her head.

"I know it's just...I wish I could have seen Juice one more time." She admitted and I put my hand on hers.

"You can." She looked up as Opie and Kozik pulled Opie's bike off the back of the bus.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused as Piney chuckled from up front.

"You didn't think we'd let him go away before you could tell the poor boy you love him did you?" Piney said and she blushed visibly.

"Op's gonna take yeh up to Stockton. Should get there before they go in. Take this. The transport will give you a few minutes." I handed her an envelope of cash. She took it and hugged me.

"Thank you...for everything." She whispered into my ear.

"When yeh get back, we'll be havin' words. You and I." I said sternly and she smiled.

"I love you Chibs. More then words will ever explain." She hugged me tighter before letting go and running to the front of the bus.

"Try not to get arrested while you're there." Piney teased her as she ran off and got on Op's bike. I moved to sit up with Piney and watched her pull off with Opie.

"I still dunno how to make it sit right." I said watching her take off.

"It'll never sit right. All we can do now is make sure no one ever hurts her like that again. I'd die before I let someone put there hands on her again." Piney said as Kozik got on the bus.

"Aye. As would I." I said before Piney looked back at me.

"We're the only family she's got. If we can't protect her then everything else is bullshit." Piney explained and I agreed. Nothing about being a member of this club meant anything unless we could protect the people we loved most.

**[Rory's POV]**

I held onto Opie as tight as I could as we raced through traffic to get to Stockton. I wouldn't be able to handle a rushed goodbye for them. They are my family. I honestly felt like a weight had been lifted after watching Jimmy die. I didn't know what that said about who I had become but at this point I didn't care. The sun was starting to go down when we pulled up to the front gates of Stockton. Opie turned off his bike and I hopped off quickly and looked around.

"Do you think they've already gone through?" I asked concerned?

"No way. They probably slowed down when they got word of Stahl." Opie said and not even a few moments passed when the ATF transport came over the hill. They stopped outside the gate and the guards came out armed.

"These prisoners are here for transport. Back away." One said and Opie put his hands up.

"Look man that's her family in there and she was at work. Just let her say goodbye." Opie said and the man shook his head.

"We aren't authorized to allowed any interaction." He said and I handed Opie the envelope.

"Come on, just give her 5 minutes. We'll make it worth your while." Opie held the envelope out and they eyed it.

"Please..." I added as the guy stood at the back door.

"5 minutes is all you get." He said before opening the door.

"Looks like you boys already have your first visitor." He said helping Juice out first. His eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Rory what are you...how did you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I needed to see you one more time." I said desperately seeing the others walk out behind him.

"Stay back." The guard pointed at Opie who stood by his bike.

"I didn't want you to have to see me go in. I know you're probably a mess." Juice ran his hand down my face and I shook my head.

"I couldn't sit with that rushed goodbye." I explained.

"This isn't much better." Juice laughed.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked over his shoulder. I looked at Juice and he nodded for me to say my proper goodbyes to the others.

"I'm good. You take care of yourself okay? If you need anything you let me know and I'll try and make it happen." I said to Bobby who smiled.

"I wouldn't mind you writing me like you do Otto." Bobby said and I smiled.

"I can do that." I said before hugging him. The guard pulled him towards the front and tapped his foot. I looked at Happy who looked at me confused as I came at him to hug him.

"I'll put in a call and make sure I keep up with your mom's health so you won't be in the dark okay?" I said and he pulled away stunned.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked surprised and I smiled.

"Keep my boys safe and yourself. I'll worry about the family on the outside." I said and he hugged me this time.

"That's the first time I've seen Happy actually hug someone." Tig joked making Bobby laugh. I turned to him and he smiled sadly.

"You make sure to take care of that pup of yours. I want to see a full grown killer when I get outta here." He said.

"I know you don't play well with others but try not to kill anyone okay?" I said and he put his hand on my cheek.

"No promises." He kissed my cheek and I gave him a tight hug before the guard took him and Happy away from me. Clay eyed me and I took his hands into mine.

"I trust you'll take care of my Old Lady while I'm in there. She'll need someone to-" I stopped Clay.

"I'm not going anywhere Clay. I'll take good care of her. I promise. You just make sure not to make these mits anymore muffed up then they already are. Rest them." I said squeezing his hands a bit.

"Think they'll give me some drugs for them while I'm on the inside?" He asked and I scrunched my face.

"Nothing that would touch the pain quite like the injections but I'll look into it." I said. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"You've grown up too fast sweetheart. Take care of yourself." Clay said before joining the others. Jax looked at me.

"Just come here." He put his arms out and I hugged him. It was harder because his hands were cuffed in front of him but he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and I nodded.

"I'm going to miss the hell out of you Teller." I said holding back tears.

"Remember what you told me when you left for Belfast?" He said and I nodded once more.

"This time I'll tell you: You are my family. Where your heart is, I'll always be." He said pulling out of the hug and looking at me. I wiped at his face quickly as a tear rolled down his face.

"Take are of my boys. Tara will need you more then ever." Jax said and I nodded.

"I'll make you proud." I smiled. The guards took him from me and looked at me.

"Hurry it up. We gotta go." The guard said and I looked back at Juice.

"See I told you. Another rushed goodbye." Juice said sadly and I shook my head gripping his cut.

"I only need a moment." I smiled before placing my lips onto his. I savored the feeling of his lips on mine. The taste and movements of him. I wanted to remember it. When I finally pulled away I kept my eyes close.

"I love you Juan Carlos. Stay safe and come home to me." I whispered and felt his eyes open. When I opened my eyes to meet his he smiled that huge smile that I loved.

"I will. I promise." He was shocked I had finally said it to him as the guards pulled us apart.

"I love you too!" He said quickly and I laughed.

"STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! BE SAFE ALL OF YOU!" I yelled as they took the boys inside the gates. Opie joined my side and I let out a sigh.

"Well I guess it's just us now." Opie said and I kept my eyes on the boys as they disappeared into Stockton.

"Yeah I guess it is." Opie put his arm around my shoulders before walking me back to his bike.

_**[3 WEEKS LATER]**_

I had paper work scattered all over my kitchen counter as Opie walked in and looked at me.

"Hey, Lyla said she called and you didn't answer. Wanted to make sure you were okay." He shut the door and walked further in as I walked to the counter and grabbed my medicine.

"I'm simply swell...Prez." I teased. Opie was the interim president in Clay's absences and I thought he was quite well suited for the job.

"Why aren't you picking up your phones?" Opie asked again.

"Well my cell died because I was on the phone with Hale's people all morning. They want the gym and I won't give it up but they said if I don't start a legit business then they could take it anyway based on the Charming business laws or some shit." I explained walking to the fridge to grab some water.

"I thought you had work today?" Opie asked and I laughed.

"I did but they sent me home when my hallucinations started coming back. I saw Kip and Padraic. I thought I even saw my mom. Gotta love long term effects of head trauma." I joked but Opie sighed.

"It's because of all the added stress you are putting yourself through. You need to stay busy so you aren't worried about what's going on inside." Opie said and I stopped what I was doing.

"I feel like the moment my mind goes someplace else something bad will happen." I explained still standing in the fridge.

"How do you think they'd feel if they got news your health was failing because you were stressing over them?" Opie asked and I looked over at him.

"You sound like Piney when you talk like that." I teased and he looked down at his feet.

"Come on, I'll help you sort out your shit." Opie offered gesturing to the table.

"You've got other priorities Opie. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said screwing the lid on my water.

"President or not, you are my number one priority." Opie said making me smile.

"Don't let your fiancee hear you say that." I hit his arm as he pulled out the chair.

"She knows and besides helping you get your shit straight helps keep her happy in the long run anyway. She's gonna need your help planning this wedding after all." Opie said as I sat across the table from him.

"Obviously because I'm the relationship queen." I joked making Opie laugh.

"Better you then Ima." Opie said and I laughed.

"I wouldn't even know what to wear to that wedding. All my porno gear is in storage." I joked flipping over some of the paper.

"At least for the next 14 months anyway." Opie teased me and I gave him the finger.

"Okay so I'm going to reopen the gym but first I want to renovate it. Make it a full functioning gym." I explained and Opie looked at the paper smiling when he saw a sketch I came up with.

"You're dedicating it to your pop's and Halfsack? That's pretty cool." Opie said looking over the new sign ideas.

"I'd like to but like I said I'm going to need to make some serious changes. I'm also picking up a full time shift at the hospital but Margret said I'll need to finish my schooling so that means night school." I explained showing him another stack of papers.

"See you're sitting here worried about the guys in lock up and you've got a ton of things you need to be focused on." Opie said. He was right but it had been so long since I actually focused on myself that I'd almost forgotten how.

"Look, we won't get to actually do any kind of visitation until two months from now. In the mean time why not focus on getting this place off the ground and getting your ass back in school." Opie put his hands out and I took them.

"And planning your wedding and helping Tara with her first pregnancy and helping Gemma run the garage?" I added and Opie bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe we should hire someone." Opie said making me smile. We had a lot of shit that needed to get done and Opie was right. I couldn't worry so much about the boys. It was out of my hands. I needed to focus on myself and the life I needed to continue out here in the world. A new life in Charming.


End file.
